Prison Gates won't open up for me
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: I suck at Summaries. Olivia on death row, Nikole a Doctor who feels something brewing, but how will they be involved in the Fox River escape...
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**Well another Roleplay, another fan fiction made from it, but seriously, I am going to say here, I really am sick of people dogging on mine and Katt's OC's so really, call them Mary Sue, I will get the eye twitch, please don't make me eye twitch... This is so we don't lose the story we made. With our love of Prison Break...

* * *

Sara sat at her desk kept looking over to Nikole, "So, we're got." she looked through the file, her heart sunk, she jumped to her feet looking out of the window, she could see Michael Scofield taking the walk to be transferred, her heart felt like it was stopping in her chest while she kept looking to the window, her eyes fixed on Michael making the long walk, her hand holding the files being completely lost.

Nikole glanced out the window, casually, before seeing Lincoln separated from the other inmates. "Oh..." She watched as Michael's walk was slow, taking each step carefully the Y-Cuffs around him.  
She stood up; putting the clipboard she was holding down, peering out the window as The Pope made his way outside. "Speaking words they could not here from the closed barred windows.

Sara Tancredi kept looking to Nikole Wilson, her eyes focused on the scene, "There is a new inmate," she kept looking to the file, "What kind of parents name their Son Olivia?" Sara kept looking as the Transfer van pulling into the yard catching her attention.

Nikole narrowed her eyes to Sara, "And I thought blondes were suppose to be stupid, not gingers." She exhaled. "Olivia." She took the file from Sara's hands. "It's a girls name!" She snapped quickly. "Because we are getting a girl!" Her voice was raised, how stupid could one person possibly get.

For a fraction of a second Sara felt frozen on the spot, her eyes going to Nikole, warm brown on ice blue, she couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by the other woman. "I didn't know that we could have female inmates." She kept looking to the file while looking to the window, it seemed that Michael wasn't going to be transferred. Her eyes kept focused on the daylight, "I mean, it must be some kind of mistake," she pointed out glancing over Nikole feeling confused.

"No, its not... Apparently you weren't awake during the meeting with the DOC - Cherry Hill doesn't do executions... However Fox River does and Olivia Hart is on death row to be executed in... A few months." She thought about Lincoln for a minute, at least he'd have a friend now.

"Well, isn't there a female prison somewhere in the united states of America that can have her?" Sara for a moment kept looking to Nikole, finally looking to the window seeing the bus.

"Well, no because she committed the crime in the state of Illinois, therefore she is the states issue..." Nikole looked down at the female keeping the sun from her eyes. "Didn't they teach you anything at rich people school?"

With a look of distaste, Sara inhaled, "Well it just mean," she was avoiding the conversation of school and money. Sara was new, the fact that Nikole was working here before her. "So what do they need here in here for?" she asked trying to keep everything calm, the fact she didn't like conflict with Nikole.  
Flipping across the chart, Nikole looked back to Sara, "Like I said, Cherry Hill Prison doesn't do execution, Fox River does and Olivia in on Death Row soon to be executed, they moved her here to adjust her to the place before executing her." Nikole put the file about Olivia down. "Poor thing." She exhaled, Nikole didn't approve of the Death Penalty.

Sara reached over taking the file again, she glanced over the writing, "She murdered her husband." Sara placed the file back down, "Nothing poor about a woman turning into a violent killer." her voice stiff while looking to the note, "and we have to put her on the pill." she placed the file back on Nikole's desk, "you can deal with her."

"I planned on it." Nikole laughed softly to herself, "If you want, you can deal with; Marcus Flack - the broken leg, needs his cast off." She looked to the black man in the bed beside the office.

Sara walked from the Office now, she kept looking back to Nikole in the office, part of her didn't like the woman, but it was no secret Nikole didn't like her either. Mainly cos Nurse Katie would say to her, "you shouldn't piss her off, she'll make you suffer..." Sara looked up to see Nurse Katie standing behind her. "I mean really, makes life a lot easier off you play nice in her house..."

Nikole looked out of the office, seeing Katie. "Hey, Katie do you want to get me an insulin veil ready for Mister Scofield?" She jiggled her keys out to her. "I need to go downstairs for a minute." Her voice was nice.

Katie nodded, "I'll be right on that," she tapped Sara's arm, "Just..."  
"I know you're trying to be nice, and look out for me, but I'm a big girl." Sara put some rubber gloves on looking to the man she needed to examine feeling nervous.

Olivia walked off the bus, the Y cuffs making her movement limited, but while she stepped into the sun blazed down onto her face making her hold her hands up to guard her eyes from the rays of lights.

Bradley had never looked more excited about arriving inmates, making his way across the pavement, toward the line up of all transfers and arrivals. He smirked. "Well, well... Looky at what Cherry Hill sent over." His eyes were looking up and down Olivia.

Olivia kept looking away from the sun, her eyes going to the CO that kept looking at her like she was a candy bar, and he wanted to open her up and eat her all in one go, it kind of intimidated her. "Charming..." she muttered while trying to keep herself together.

"Right this way, missy." Bradley opened a large blue door, leading to the room where they would take her personal clothes, change her into Death Row gear and bring her to her cell. "So, Olivia, that's a pretty name."

Walking beside the CO, she kept looking to her Cherry Hill issued clothes, back to Bellick, "All I ask if I can have my daughter's photo with me," she kept her voice soft, "Also, I was aloud one phone call to her a week..."

"Photo no problem." Brad stopped walking, picking up the standard ugly tan outfit for Death Row inmates. "Phone call - you'll have to take up with The Warden. Strip down..." His eyes glittered excitedly.

"I'll," Olivia kept looking to Bellick, "I know my rights, and I'd have a female CO watch me," her voice kept calm, but you could tell that she was nervous with the way that Bellick was watching her.

"We don't have any female CO's on duty right now." Brads voice was tormenting her. "You have squat for rights, you committed murder." He glared.

Olivia inhaled, her hands still Y cuffed, her eyes focused on the man. "I know, I am tired of CO's telling me, what I know happened." she kept feeling scared. "A female nurse, a doctor, a secretary," she kept still. "But you won't be seeing me naked when I'm dead, cold on a slab."

Bradley glared, darkly again before seeing the bleach blonde hair of Doctor Wilson descending the medical bay stairs, her cell phone up to her ear. "Female Doctor, you are in luck." He barked darkly. "Waiting for Nikole to close her cell phone. "Nikole!" He said catching her attention.

"Yes. Bradley?" She said darkly.  
"This con, is demanding a female for her strip search, you get that pleasure." He looked annoyed.  
Nikole looked over the other woman, "If that is what she wants, that is her right." She took the uniform from Brad. "If you'd like... Come with me." She smiled soft, opening a privet room to make it less awkward with all the staring male eyes.

For a second Olivia smiled, it was more of a grin to Bellick that she wasn't going to let him see her naked, not ever.  
She followed the Doctor, "I'm not normally so forward, but Cherry Hill, female prison, and mainly female CO's," she kept following feeling the knot in her stomach, the same knot that had been there since her sentencing ten years ago.

"That's fine, male prison mostly all male staff." She set the uniform down, taking the silver key she'd taken from Bradley to, unlocking the Y-Cuffs. "I'm Doctor Wilson by the way." Her voice was polite.

"Olivia Morris," she paused, "On my record, they keep insisting it's Hart." she kept looking to Doctor Wilson while flexing her wrists out, her eyes looking to the horrible ugly tan. "Thank you," she took the uniform starting to strip off, she was used people seeing her naked, her body was clean of piercing and tattoos, her eyes focused on Doctor Wilson, "do what you gotta do..." her tone had no life to it, her eyes kept focused on the clock.

Pulling on a pair of white gloves, Nikole made sure the check was quick but not rushed. "Clear; you can get dressed, Olivia." She removed the gloves with an exhale. "If you ever - need anything or want to talk; if you're into that talking stuff, you can always request me." Nikole averted her eyes from Olivia's naked body, she wasn't awkward about the naked body but she wanted to give some kind of privacy.

Getting Dressed Olivia inhaled trying to calm herself, she brushed her hands under her eyes while trying to breathe, but got dressed feeling her knees shake, "I can't do this..." she whispered lightly. Her eyes were starting to well up as she kept looking to the floor her feet.

Nikole watched Olivia for a minute, before walking over, placing her hand carefully on her shoulder. "It'll be okay." She spoke soft now, watching the other woman, who looked so innocent of the world.

"Sorry," Olivia wiped her eyes, her face turned to look at Doctor Wilson, "Last thing you want, is to listen to a dead woman, crying about." she exhaled. "I just need to take the last month, and be strong for my little Elle May." she showed Doctor Wilson the photo. "She'll turn twelve, next year..." she kept looking to the little blonde girl.

Nikole looked down to the photo, carefully. "She's beautiful." She commented, before looking at Olivia. "Don't worry, if you wanna cry, cry, if you wanna yell, yell. I'm not judging you." She kept looking to the photo.

"I've cried, yelled," Her hands brushed her hair back, "I've gone through appeal, each one." she looked to Doctor Wilson. "I just don't get it, I went to church, I got good grades, I had a best friend who was the biggest dork," she laughed, "then I went got knocked up and everything went down hill from there..." she then got her shoes on, standing up. "I just going to sail my last month over, and hopefully, be happy, that for everything I did," she pointed to the photo, "I did for her..."

Nikole felt a tiny bit awkward now, her life seemed so perfect but none the less, fucked up. "Well." She started but saw Bradley opening the door. "Lets go Con!" He snapped darkly. Nikole glared at Bradley. "We were talking!" She hissed.  
"Sorry, Nikole, but we've gotta take her to The Mile and your Insulin appointment is waiting!"

Olivia nodded, "It's okay," her eyes looking to Bellick, "I guess this is it, going to see my home for the next month or so." she rubbed her hands together, "Hope it smell better than my last one." she tried to lighten the situation, "Who ever is the diabetic, sucks to be them..." her hands out for the cuffs.

"Doesn't it just." Bellick cuffed her, putting his hand around her upper shoulder, leaving with Olivia toward the Death Row building.  
Nikole turned leaving after them, headed upstairs toward the medical area again, she glanced back to Olivia.

Olivia kept looking to Bellick, "So," she kept looking to the man walking her down the corridor. Her eyes kept focusing on the details. "Can you tell me, what I plan to do for the last moments of my life?"

"What do you mean?" Bradley asked unsure of what she meant, carefully moving down the hall, still holding her upper arm. "Fry?" He suggested. Buzzing open the small building doors, the lights were dimmed.

The door buzzing made Olivia jump out of her skin, but she kept looking forward. In her mind, she kept telling herself she shouldn't be here. For the past ten years nearly, it was all she kept telling herself, but she kept focused on knowing she only did it to save her own life, but the courts didn't see it that way, so here she was. "I was thinking, more, I was at Cherry Hill, I got PI, I got time to have visits with my daughter, I got time to write down, my thoughts."

"Like I said, you'll have to speak to the Warden about it." Bradley walked down a narrow hallway; the footsteps were like a creepy movie. "Fox River ain't Cherry Hill." His voice was rough, unlocking the door to cell seventeen. "Home sweet home." He opened the door.

Olivia stepped into the cell; she turned around waiting for the cuffs to come off, her eyes looking to Bellick. "Would it ever cross your mind, that a little kindness can go a long way." she kept her voice soft, "Cos you never know when a bit of good nature, will save you in a tight spot." she kept her voice level.

"No, mainly because - I run this prison." Bradley uncuffed her, looking annoyed. "You'll eat dinner in your cell, tomorrow morning you can see the Warden, yard time is in a few hours." He snapped, before slamming the door.  
Lincoln in Cell eighteen thought he was going crazy, was that a females voice?

Michael was sitting in the office, he was waiting for his shot, his eyes looked to an open folder on the desk, some reason the woman looked familiar, but he just saw a face. Katie walked in with a tray, "Doctor Wilson won't be too long, dealing with a new death row inmate." she placed the tray down looking to Sara finishing up the exam, hoping Nikole got here soon.

Nikole came back upstairs, seeing Sara and Katie, before seeing Michael in the office. "Good Job Sara." She said being nice for a minute, before walking into the room. "Mister Scofield - good morning." She closed the door behind her.

Sara stepped back taking the file, but kept looking to Michael, finally back to Nikole, "Sorry, I'll just be out of your way." Katie walked away from the office, but kept looking to Sara.  
Michael kept looking to Nikole, "So, what was more important to you than me?" he asked being smug, he knew that Nikole didn't take his flirtatious nature serious, but knew Sara always looked hurt when he was alone with Nikole.

"Boobs, Mister Scofield, Boobs." She nodded while watching her hands, drying them carefully. "How are you feeling today?" She pulled on some white gloves.

Michael laughed, "Boobs," he turned to the file, "So the rumours in the yard is true," he spoke smooth, not focused on Nikole putting her gloves on. "A woman transfer to Fox River, too butch for the female prison?"

"Completely true." Nikole looked over Michael. "Roll up your sleeve for me." She said while pulling open a cleaning pad, while she was looked to the blue sky behind the barred windows.

Michael laughed, "So a butch woman," he nodded, "Got to admit, a lot of inmates are acting like." he started to roll his sleeve up, he glanced to Sara out of the office checking on inmates. He kept his cool looking to the drain, "They all acting like Christmas come early." he finished off with a smile.

"Well, they can think that if they like I suppose." Nikole brushed the cleaning pad against his upper arm carefully. "She'll be in the Death Row box, its not like they'll get to touch." Her eyes scanned the fresh tattoos on his arm, but they interested her.

Michael looked up to Nikole, "Female death row," he paused for the moment, "Never thought I'd ever hear them together." he kept looking to where her eyes were looking, but it didn't bother him, to the staff, it was just tattoos. "So, can I get the inside scoop, I'll be the man in the yard..." he wiggled his eyebrows.

Nikole laughed slightly, looking over the closed file on her desk as she shook the bottle on insulin. "Her name is Olivia, in for murder and that is ALL you get, because I don't want to get fired." She put the needle into the insulin veil.

Michael froze for a moment, his eyes looking dead on hers trying to keep himself together, "Olivia Morris?" he kept thinking it was stupid, there was no way on earth that he kept looking to her, hoping it wasn't the same person he was thinking.

Nikole looked at him curiously, "Yeah, Morris... You know her?" She wondered, watching the look in Michael's eyes - the eyes she could never understand.

Michael kept quiet watching her do his injection, but he couldn't really think, it wasn't really fair, it must have been another Olivia Morris. "I had a friend in High School." he spoke while looking to Nikole, "She wouldn't say boo to a ghost, she was on the honour society." he laughed shaking it off, "Must be another Olivia..."

While cleaning the injection site again Nikole nodded slowly. "Must be." She pulled a band-aid out before putting it over the place of injection. "Here we go."

Michael got to his feet, for a second looking over Nikole's eyes, then glanced where Sara was, "Gotta love when I get you," he smiled, "I feel like I'm here forever with her." he pointed over to Sara, but didn't want to sound too mean.

Nikole snickered, "I know what you mean, everyone loves Doctor Wilson." She pulled out three different sugar free lollipops. "Cheery, Apple or Blueberry?" She grinned at him.

Michael kept looking, "Hmm I'll have," he pulled the red one, "Cherry," he smiled to, "you spoil me really..." he pointed out while looking back to Sara pretending to do work.

"Well don't tell any of the other inmates but - you are my favourite." She laughed softly, seeing Lewis standing outside the office, cuffs waiting for Michael to finish up as Nikole opened the door.

While Michael was being lead out into the yard, he kept his head up, mostly he knew that everyone was going to be asking what the fuck was going on. That he was happy he narrowly missed a big kink in the escape plan. For now, he kept thinking of the cherry flavoured candy in his pocket, best to keep until being in the cell.  
While Abruzzi was waiting for Michael, he kept his eyes focused, waiting to have a moment alone so he could see what the hell was wrong with him, but then also about the plan, he kept getting a feeling he needed to closely watch Michael.  
Fernando who was hanging with his Latino friends, before seeing Michael, "Fish." He nodded in a half serious half you better not fuck me over kind of way. Glad to see he wasn't transferred away from Fox River.

Michael kept still as the CO uncuffed him and left him in the yard. He kept looking around as Abruzzi approached him. "So Fish, you try to give me a heart failure?" he leaned against the fence trying to ignore the other inmates around him.  
Michael looked to Abruzzi, "I had a small snag in the plan," he kept his eyes around the yard, "But I figured out the right road." he kept serious, "now, it's just a matter or getting the second point of the plan." his eyes looking serious.

Michael walked over to Fernando, "So guess you're stuck with me again." he leaned against the fence looking to the man. He placed his hands into his pockets. "Still in?" he asked hoping he got it.

Fernando sharply nodded. "Of course, Papi... " He noticed T-bag sitting back on the bleachers.

Abruzzi kept looking to the two men from his corner, with his crew. He didn't know weather to trust this smart guy type, but kept focused on the plan.  
Michael looked away from Abruzzi to Sucre, "Well, tonight," he kept calm; "I've got to go into the tunnels again." he kept focused on his brother and the woman. "Also, I found out the female name." he looked to Fernando, "Olivia." he kept looking at his cell mate, "you ow me now..."

Fernando smirked slightly, looking over Michael to the female wearing the Death Row Tans. "Olivia." He said the name rolled off his tongue in his luring Spanish accent. "Oh Papi, you are the man." He grinned.

"A mixed dance with one piece of cherry candy while the rest is that nasty salt water shit." Fernando looked at Michael with his swimming brown eyes. "How can you not... Check that out!" He pointed in such a way it wasn't obvious who he was pointing at.

Michael lightly slapped the back of his head, "Mariecruz, remember her?" he then looked over to where Sucre pointed, but then sighed, "I sometimes worry that I just don't get it..."

"Don't get it? Are you sure it isn't because you like ... Penis?" Fernando shifted his eyes looking over Michael again.

"I like," he shook his head, "I'm a guy, who likes girls," he then looked around the yard, but keep feeling odd, "I'm just saying you shouldn't focus on getting a death row inmate, when you want to focus getting back to your woman." he nodded to himself.

"I am focusing on getting back to my woman, Papi, but if something is nice looking..." He whispered before clearing his throat as a CO walked by the fence.

Michael laughed, "Well," he patted his arm while looking over to the place Lincoln was, it seemed like Sucre only had one thing on his mind right now, she he just kept looking over to who was with his brother.

Olivia kept looking to the person she was sharing yard time with, but her eyes kept watching him. For a reason, she kept getting a Déjà vu from him, but didn't speak as she walked for the basketball in the middle of the space they had starting to attempt at playing.

Lincoln kept still, leaning against the brick wall like he usually did, his fingers laced together tightly, watching the other inmates.

Olivia bouncing the ball, she aimed for the hoop, throwing the ball before it missing and going the other side of the small fenced in area.

Lincoln hoping the ball wouldn't roll his way as it bounced across the cracked pavement, watched as the ball did just that, rolling toward him directly. He watched it getting closer and close, he reached out his hands, taking the ball, picking it up, he started walking over toward Olivia.

For a second Olivia looked to the guy with her in the small area, she held her hand out, "Thanks." she took it before starting to bounce the ball again, she aimed for the hoop, but again misses.

Watching, Lincoln exhaled calmly while catching the Basketball again, with one hand, he tossed it toward the net-less hoop and the almost flat Basketball landed in the net. Olivia watched, "You know, showing off," she waved her finger. She waited for a few moments, "Strong silent type," she walked over to the ball picking it up again, she wasn't used to much social iteration with other inmates.

"No, just... Observant." Lincoln finally spoke, watching her with the ball in her hands. "I like to know my surroundings before entering them." Lair.

"Right," she kept looking to the guy. She went for another shot getting this time, "third time charm," she turned around looking at him. "sorry, but do I know you from somewhere?"

Lincoln shifted halfway catching the ball, looking over her. "Uhm." He paused for a short minute. "How would I know?" He kept casual about it, though she did look like someone he'd seen before.

"Hmm," Olivia looked more serious, "Can you say?" she asked looking serious now, "Cut that out, your smart talk is giving me a headache..." her voice light trying to hope she didn't sound completely crazy.

Lincoln raised his eyebrow, tossing the ball into the net again. "What ever." He slide his hands into his pockets

Olivia shrugged, "Just you reminded me of," she kept focused on the man throwing hoops, "My friend in High School, had this dead beat brother, you kinda remind me of him..." she folded her arms.

"Oh well, thanks very much." Lincoln half glared, before leaving to walk back to his wall, leaning against it. His eyes were looking up, toward the General population yard.

"Jesus," Olivia picked the ball up bouncing it again, "You've still not got a sense of Humour Lincoln," her voice cool while trying to play about with the basketball, "But then you was never famous for your funny side..."

Lincoln's eyes were still narrowed. "What can I say, I don't enjoy jokes." His finger still couldn't place this girl.

Standing still Olivia looked over the older man; she didn't really spend a lot of quality time with him, her hands moved to her pockets. "Add about thirty pounds, glasses and a retainer," she kept her voice serious, "Also, a very annoying snort to a laugh..." she was hoping he'd get it.

Lincoln stared, his eyebrows knitting together, his mind adding on the weight, the glasses, before his eyes went wide. "Olivia Morris!" He remembered the nerd herd Michael would bring home.

"Mmm could say the same about you." Lincoln kept looking over her, remembering her and Michael yamming on in the kitchen. "Weren't you voted most likely to become a billionaire?" He remembered the stupid things they did at graduation, the only graduation he ever attended to see Michael.

"Nobel peace prize," her hands played with her pockets, "I was going to go study science, mathematics and my goal was to find an alternative fuel source." she nodded, "Funny old world we live in," she laughed, "All Michael wanted to do was build stuff." she kept feeling awkward, "Bet he's a big CO for some high class business."

"Structural Engineer." Lincoln corrected before walking over to the fence, keeping them apart from the generals. Looking over their different blues and whites. "Currently twenty feet away from us."

"Twenty feet from us," she looked around, "No!" she turned and looked to the general population, her eyes looking to where Lincoln was pointing, "What, they put people in prison for being anal about cleanliness?" she found herself staring at Lincoln. "What did he do, steal candy from a baby, sneezed in a library, It's Michael, I never got a parking ticket Scofield," she nodded, "I had that printed on a t shirt for him."

Lincoln kept watching Olivia she was an odd one, deep down - he could tell. "He robbed a bank actually... " His voice was very calm about it, but inside he wanted to slap his brother for getting involved.

Olivia bit her lip, "Last person I'd expect to do that," her hands moved out her pocket now, she looked to her watch, "But, hey doesn't matter really," she kept looking around all the men watching her, "I mean, Michael, he's smart, but then we all do dumb things." her eyes looking to CO approaching.  
"Yard times up ladies," he spoke opening up the only entrance and exit, he kept looking from Lincoln to Olivia, "Not much intimidating when you really are a lady." he joked.

"Hey Lewis." Lincoln said lightly, walking toward the fence, holding his arms out, to be cuffed - to dangerous to be free walking from the yard, down a caged hallway into the cells.

"Well," Olivia followed, "Guess we're going to be fun pals," she spoke openly; she didn't direct her voice at anyone, but kept looking forward.  
Lewis watched Lincoln, then Olivia, "That, I gotta get you two back to cells," he kept his voice serious while getting this over with.


	2. Chapter 2

The tiny windows in each cell, only giving off the most light, Lincoln exhaled hearing his cell door closing and locking. Lincoln kept his gaze to the drainpipe. "So!... " He didn't know what else to say.

"How's my first morning waking up?" Olivia didn't sleep well, but then again, she never really slept well. Her eyes kept focused on the ceiling, the fact ten years, you get used to the sounds of a prison. "Cos to be honest, I've had better nights, I've had worse." she kept focused on the little light entering the cell.

Lincoln was sitting on his bed, it was extremely warm everywhere in Fox River, and sweat beads were sliding over his overly large forehead as he sat shirtless in his cell, his bareback against the semi cold bricks. "Its... Hot." He complained a lot.

Olivia rolled over, her vest was sticking to her, her hair too, "Thought it was just me," she kept her face focused, "Maybe they transferred us to the Bahamas while we slept." she then laughed, "sorry, lame joke."

"Very." Lincoln exhaled. Stood up, and walking across his cell. Leaning forward on the bricks. Trying to get as much cold off them as possible. "Maybe they are slow roasting us, as a horrible taunt." He muttered.

"Taunting me, would be a chilli cheese dog right now," Olivia closed her eyes, she always did this when she was bored, and she couldn't believe how bored she was. "Just cooked, and with a nice cold soda," she imagined herself now eating making her stomach rumble.

"You really like to torment a person don't you?" Lincoln stepped away from the wall, continuing to press himself against different sections of bricks, "Scratch the pop, make it a beer." He exhaled.

"Beer is the devil liquor," Olivia rolled on the bed look to the door hearing movement, "I'll stick with the safe, make me boring Soda, should of stuck with it twelve years ago..." she finally could hear the footsteps getting closer.

"Maybe so." Lincoln casually said, pulling a white t-shirt on. "God Damn it!" He hit his cell door. "Badge! Why is it so hot!" He snapped.  
Mack staring at the cells, "Because Linc the prison shifted to AFRICA!" He snapped holding ice-cold water.

"Linc, no need to have a fit, it's not his fault that the air con is broke," she got up from her cot looking to the door, "I mean, seriously." she found herself looking to her tan jump suit, feeling sick about it.

"No, but he might know something more, considering!" Lincoln took in a long breath and exhaled it quickly. "Fuck." He kicked the wall softly.

"Linc you've got a meeting with your solicitor," Mack said from his side of the cells, he kept looking to the other cell where the only female inmate was. "Also, Hart, you're solicitor here for you to check over your last will and testament." he knocked the doors, "So get decent."  
Olivia rolled her eyes while dressed now, she kept thinking over the things she talked about, and then glanced to the wall. "You know Linc, a little heat never hurt any body."

"The heat isn't the problem, the problem is with the amount of heat inside this cell!" He pulled on his overalls properly. Brushing more sweat off his forehead.

"Linc," Mack snapped now, "Stop bitching, and get ready," he kept serious, "I've got to get you two, to visitation block." he finished while looking to the doors to the cells, "Am I going to have problems?"  
Olivia's eyes rolled, "No Boss, no problems from me," she ran her fingers through her hair, ten years prison, meant she mastered the brushing hair with hands.

Lincoln didn't need to worry about hair, as he only had a little bit across his blockhead. "Okay, fine. I'm ready." He said after pulling the last button into its hole on his overalls, exhaling.

Nikole was upstairs in the medical bay, wearing a pair of black dress pants with a dark purple tank top that didn't show very much cleavage for all the safety reasons. Her white Doctors coat unbuttoned. Blonde long hair pulled into a tight bun.

Sara walked in looking to Nikole, "Just a FYI," her voice annoying like always. "We've got the shipping of birth control pills for Olivia until her execution," she tapped the box that she now placed on Nikole's desk.

"Thanks, Sara." Nikole brushed her hand over her forehead, she wasn't swearing but she felt hot. "We need to head down to B-Wing in ten minutes."

Sara rolled on her feet, "I would come with you," she kept looking around the office, "but I have to do inventory on cotton balls..." she nodded, "And it needs to be done before noon." she finished walking to the supply closet.

"Yes, because... We have so many reported cases of stolen cotton balls." Nikole rolled her eyes. "Well you have fun..." She glanced back making sure the morphine was locked up.

Sara nodded, "Yup, you too," she really didn't want to go to sickbay; no she wanted to be lazy today.  
Bellick felt excited seeing Doctor Nikole Wilson heading towards Sickbay, she was always the star of his wet dream. "So Doctor Wilson, you didn't really need to come all the way here..." he kept eyeing her up.

Nikole looked over Brad, but he disgusted her, severely. "Patients complaining about symptoms close to Heat stroke? I think I did." She looked at him seriously.

Bellick laughed, he kept watching Nikole, "Yeah, he's probably faking it." he tilted his hat while watching her closely. "I mean it's not that bad," he finished off looking her over, "I mean in your best interest, you don't really have to be here, we've got a portable air con, in the CO break room, you can come and cool off..." he glanced down her top.

Nikole glared, before brushing her hands into her white coat. "You and I both know it's against the rules to deny inmates Medical care and no thank you. I'm fine." Her hand moved to turn the knob.

"I'm just putting the card on the table," Bellick tried to shake off the put down, the fact of the matter was. Well when the moment this woman walked into this prison for the first time, he wanted her, but all she did was give him a hard time. "You know where to find me..." he tilted his hat again.

Michael sitting in his cell kept trying to keep cool, the fact was he never really knew how hot it was going to get, but as he sat there trying to keep himself cool, he looked out the cell to the others hoping it was enough to make the other inmates pissed off, just enough to get a lock down.

Fernando was sitting against the wall on the floor staring out between the cell bars, wearing the standard navy blue pants and a wife beater, waving a magazine in front of his face. "Papi- you didn't say it was going to get this hot." He exhaled.

"I turned off the AC," Michael muttered, "I couldn't really turn it off, or now, I just broke it." he kept focused forward, his hands pulling his sleeves up more to keep hoping something would kick off soon. "Just the waiting game." he added while keeping his eyes open.

"The waiting game, yeah great." Fernando kept waving the magazine quickly back and forth over his face, but it seemed to just be pushing warm air around. His body was sleek with a coat of sweat. As was every other darker inmates skin, easier to see than the White inmates.  
He listened to the buzzing, as every cell door open. Followed by Geary's voice; "count! Line it up ladies!" He snapped from the first floor.

Michael jumped from his bunk, he kept thinking about how this was going to be it, the prisoners all making a effort to vocal their opinion on the heat, so it was going to kick off, it was just time.

Standing outside, against the yellow chipped railing. Fernando could feel the Gold Cross around his neck sticking to his skin. Geary walked down holding a cup of water with ice cubes rattling around in it. "You gotta do somethin' 'bout the heat!" T-Bag's Southern Drawl echoed over the tiers.  
"We're doing what we can." Geary exhaled, sipping on the ice water that flushed across his body.

Michael kept next to Sucre, his eyes looking to the other inmates, it was just going to kick off, and he could taste it in the air.  
An inmate next to T-Bag lightly tapped his arm, "Looks like you're doing Jack Shit!" he pointed out feeling he wanted in on the fight.  
Abruzzi took a step back; he really hated it when the KKK crew got all ratty, like a bunch of PMS'in girls.

"Why don't ya'll move us some place cool'a?" T-Bag stepped off the line, standing face to face with Geary. "Like AFRICA!" He glared.  
The inmates urged T-Bag on.  
As Geary snapped; "Get back on the line Con!"

T-Bag let out a sharp laugh. "When you get some AC running up in here!" He pointed to the blackest man in the block. "When this man woke up -HE WAS WHITE!"

Mack rolled his eyes, "Shut it T-Bag," he rested against the wall, "Geary, just shut them up already." he pointed out while looking around, "Everyone back on the line!" he snapped trying to sound bigger than he really was.

"You wanna cool off?" Geary asked T-Bag who didn't move for a minute, "Cool off." Geary didn't wait for an answer, tossing the water onto T-Bag who was shocked for a minute. Before his eyes dark, Inmates getting rattled up, "THATS IT! LOCK DOWN! BACK IN YOUR CELLS!" Geary glared.

Mack turned around looking all the other inmates, he kept focused on them, he didn't like how they were all looking now. "Geary, do you really think that was a smart move?" he asked trying to keep himself together feeling nervous.

Roy watching the inmates heading back into their cells as the bars closed behind them. Except a few inmates were still out, and he walked toward the protection cage. "I..." He glared at Mack.

Michael and Sucre were in the cell, he kept looking to his cellmate, "It's time for you to hang the sheet." he said while starting to find the bolt to get the toilet off the wall, but kept focused on Sucre.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Fernando looked at him. "You only hang a sheet when you and your celly wanna get...Friendly!" He did not want to be friendly in the bum buddy way.

Michael grunted, "What, you care more about your prison rep than getting out?" he kept serious while lifting the sheet from his bed. "Hang the sheet!" he snapped.  
An inmate jumped on the cage starting to pull on it, but he kept looking into it.  
Bellick come into the small space seeing the inmates, "This is contained!" he snapped.

"Twenty-five inmates or Three hundred?" Geary snapped looking to Brad. Before seeing T-Bag shaking the cage, "Hey! Hey! I got one! - What do you call someone who didn't pass their cop exam and makes less than a mailman?" He waited to catch the COs attention. "A CO!" He grinned.

Bellick, "Trust to come from an inbreed runt like you..." he smirked, "Oh I read your file." he wanted to reveal in the moment, "I read, how your mongrel father raped his retard of a sister, and nine months later little Teddy pops out!" he laughed with a mean smirk.

"So you're telling me," Olivia kept focused on her solicitor, "That my home, that I brought, with my savings, go reposed?" her voice a all time low, her eyes focused on the daft of her will, but wasn't much point, she didn't have to pennies to rub together.

Olivia's Lawyer was silent. "Yes." They finally spoke. "Since you are unable to pay taxes into the Government, they took what was yours... "

"Well, I don't have much worth to my name," she looked down to the smallest will on the planet, "But have you spoken to my mother, about," she inhaled, "About bringing Elle to my final visitation?" her hands playing on the paper in front of herself.

"I have and Misses Morris remains unsure if that is the best thing to do, Elle has been through a lot - you know that. I'll continue to ask until I get a straight answer from her. But Olivia I can't promise anything.

"I know," Olivia kept trying to keep calm, "I've been in prison her whole life, and all she's seen of me is twenty minutes once a week." her hands smacked the table, "I shouldn't even be here, death row!" her eyes narrowed, "I mean there is a man here, who kidnapped raped and murdered teenage girls, and he gets to live!"

"Right," she crossed her hands over each other, then looked to the paper work," But since I still have my doll collection, can you make sure that Elle knows, they meant a lot to me," she nodded more to herself, "Also, the letter I wrote for her, not to be seen, or read in the presences of my mother or father..."

"I'll see to it personally." Her lawyer said, hearing an unusual sound of alarm. They ignored it. "Anything else, Olivia?" They asked, their voice soft having been on Olivia's case since the start.

"No," her hand went to her hair, "No wait," she kept focused, "I'd like to donate my hair," she nodded, "I want to give it, to someone who will need It." the idea of having her head shaved made her stomach churn.

"Okay, I'll make sure that happens too. I'll clear it with your Warden, I'm sure he wont have a problem with it." The Lawyer smiled.

"Well I don't see an issue," she kept brushing her hair, "It's nice hair," her eyes kept focused on the guy, "I mean, come on..." she swished her hair playfully, "I have good hair." she laughed.

As the Lawyer went to reply, they heard another alarm. "That is true, you have great hair." They smiled softly.

"Thanks," she looked around, "What was that?" she glanced to the door, it was Bob, the nice CO.  
"Sorry to cut it short," he looked to the only female in tan, "But there is a situation, need to get you and Burrows back to cells." he inhaled.

Mack turned around looking all the other inmates, he kept focused on them, he didn't like how they were all looking now. "Geary, do you really think that was a smart move?" he asked trying to keep himself together feeling nervous.

Roy watching the inmates heading back into their cells as the bars closed behind them. Except a few inmates were still out, and he walked toward the protection cage. "I..." He glared at Mack.

Michael and Sucre were in the cell, he kept looking to his cellmate, "It's time for you to hang the sheet." he said while starting to find the bolt to get the toilet off the wall, but kept focused on Sucre.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Fernando looked at him. "You only hang a sheet when you and your celly wanna get...Friendly!" He did not want to be friendly in the bum buddy way.

Michael grunted, "What, you care more about your prison rep than getting out?" he kept serious while lifting the sheet from his bed. "Hang the sheet!" he snapped.  
An inmate jumped on the cage starting to pull on it, but he kept looking into it.  
Bellick come into the small space seeing the inmates, "This is contained!" he snapped.

"Twenty-five inmates or Three hundred?" Geary snapped looking to Brad. Before seeing T-Bag shaking the cage, "Hey! Hey! I got one! - What do you call someone who didn't pass their cop exam and makes less than a mailman?" He waited to catch the COs attention. "A CO!" He grinned.

Bellick, "Trust to come from an inbreed runt like you..." he smirked, "Oh I read your file." he wanted to reveal in the moment, "I read, how your mongrel father raped his retard of a sister, and nine months later little Teddy pops out!" he laughed with a mean smirk.

T-Bag remained still, staring between the chain linked square cage keeping the control watch room guarded from the inmate cells. "IM'A KILL YOU!" He yelled as loudly as he could, fingers wrapped between the links, shaking the cage violently.

"I'll visit you next week, Olivia." Her Lawyer spoke while standing up, putting the files back into a leather bag, clearing their throats. "Behave yourself until then, okay?"

"You ask that woman out already!" Olivia pointed to his face, "Cos seriously, I need you to get laid." she laughed walking towards Bob, "Come on..." she kept beside him while watching him popping his head into the other room.  
"I'm sorry to cut it short, but we have a situation," he looked from Lincoln to the two lawyers. Olivia stuck her head into the room to be nosy, her eyes going to the dark haired woman, typical, Veronica Donovan.

Lincoln looked up at Bob before looking back to Nick and Veronica. "Go to D.C." He was serious. Before standing up. "What kind of situation, Bob?" He asked his green eyes noticed Olivia now.

"Something is kicking up in Gen pop," Bob kept walking behind Olivia and Lincoln, making sure they kept focused on both of them, he knew they wouldn't make trouble. "I don't think it'll be much."  
"Yeah, how a riot in Cherry thought to be," she nodded, "Until two CO's were killed, four hospitalised and about ten dead inmates..." she trailed off seeing Bob's face, "I mean, maybe you're right, it's no big deal."

Lincoln was giving Olivia a side ways glare, as they kept walking. Looking back at Bob. "My brothers in Gen-Pop, Bob... What's a little something kicking up mean?" His voice was serious.

"I just know a few inmates were playing up," he tried to keep his voice confident as he kept walking Olivia and Lincoln back to death row cells, kept thinking about what was really going on. "It's nothing big, Lock up, some of the inmates not in their cell..."  
"Oh, isn't Michael in Gen pop?" her eyes to Lincoln, "He's smart, he'll keep his nose clean."

Lincoln felt a twist in the pit of his stomach. He had a feeling this wasn't going to be the case as he kept waling down the dull coloured hallway. Hearing the rioting noises as he stood by the caged door to bring them into the main prison.

Inmates pulled the gate down, Bellick had pulled the CO's from the room, he kept looking to the monitor, he kept focused while looking to T-Bag on the screen, he inhaled, "Who drop their keys!" Bellick sounded pissed off, very annoyed.

Geary looked at Mack, his keys still in his hand.  
Mack looked nervous, "I must have... Dropped... Them..." His voice was worried as T-Bag hit a button opening all cells in A-Wing.

Bellick kept looking to Mack, "Really," he kept serious tone, "We're going to have to pull out, and get some outside help." he kept looking around the team, "We're not going to be able to contain them."

"I don't see this ending well for me," Olivia kept looking to T-Bag, then glancing back to Bob who was looking scared, he didn't sign up for this.  
Bob kept looking to Lincoln and then Olivia, "Don't worry Olivia," he felt nervous more about it, "Just stay back."

Nikole standing with a chart in her hand listened to CO Rizzo's radio buzz. "_Inmates breaching A-Wing, lock down commencing._"

"Ha, it's popping up in Gen Pop!" a black inmate clapped feeling smug about everything that was going on.  
Another one cheering while looking to the one CO, then looked to the other inmates looking to Nikole in the office.

Rizzo kept calm, but then kept looking to the inmate to smack him in the face, he felt his hands being cuffed to the pipe, he didn't know what hit him, but glanced to Nikole in the office.

Nikole hadn't really noticed, her back turned filling a needle with Morphine, she finally turned, exiting the office, her eyes looked around, before a nervousness kicked in. Seeing Rizzo cuffed to a pipe, she turned around quickly.

A black inmate grabbed Nikole from behind, "I have to ask white chocolate," he kept holding her shoulders. "Do the carpet match the drapes?" he licked the side of her face getting a taste of her skin.

Nikole froze, feeling the wet saliva running across her cheek, she exhaled. Before turning enough to drive the needle she was holding into the black mans chest. Before pushing him away, running back into the office.

The black inmate screamed in pain, he let her go, while another inmate rushed to try and grab her from behind. "Come here blue eyes," the man's voice southern, his curly hair a mess while trying to grope her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Nikole screamed, twisting around violently trying to get away. Her hands were flying around smacking him upside the head. But Her heart was pounding against her rib cage.

"Blue eyes," The man mocking outside of the office that Nikole that locked herself in, he glanced to the floor seeing the phone like, he following the lead.

Nikole slide the desk against the locked door, her hands shaky picked up the phone, listening to a dead line, silence. She looked up seeing the man holding the Phone cable in his hands. She jumped another inmate hitting against the reinforced glass with a chair.

The only white man in sickbay held the line up, "all phone lines are experiencing technical difficulties!" he laughed waving the line like it was going to make everything more amusing.  
The black guy laughing also while looking to Nikole, "White chocolate..." he mocked, but then was feeling the high from the morphine.

Nikole felt sick, looking around, the window barred. She hit it, but knew it was no use. She kept jumping each time the chair and IV pole connected with the reinforced glass on the door that started cracking.

Olivia walked towards the way to the cells, "Bob we're pulling out," a voice over the radio.  
"That don't sound right," Olivia bit her lip, and then she bit her lip.  
Bob cleared his throat; "It's going to be fine Olivia..." he tried to sound calm.

Lincoln walked forward, but stopped hearing the yelling and footsteps getting heavier toward them, he saw inmates running down toward the gated area.  
Before noticing T-Bag, making his way toward the now open gate. He stopped seeing Lincoln. "Well, well!" He licked his lower lip.

Licking his lips like an animal. T-Bag advanced on Lincoln. "Its like... Christmas comin' early! Sink!" His Southern accent drawn out long and low.  
Lincoln glared. "Back off T-Bag." His voice emotionless.  
"I get it; you got 'em first... But I am willing to... Negotiate." He spoke as some of his crew stood behind him. Waiting.  
Lincoln looked to Bob, "Gimme the keys." His pulled at the cuffs holding his arms together.

Olivia felt herself staring to T-Bag, "Erm, a FYI, no, none of you are touching me!" she pointed her finger still cuffed up.  
Bob quickly hesitated, but uncuffed Lincoln, he then felt Olivia glaring at her, so he uncuffed her too, and she rubbed her wrists.

Lincoln felt the one silver hoop locked to his wrist, taking the other, he slide it across his knuckles. Glaring.  
"I could make your last while on his Earth, nice... Relaxing her you some Ex, Morphine..." T-Bag continued.  
"No deal." Lincoln snapped at him.  
T-Bag smirked but his eyes were blazing. "Hmmm..." He started walking closer to Lincoln, Olivia and Bob... "I guess we'll have to take them." He watched as the people behind him starting on Lincoln.

Bob kept scared behind Olivia, Olivia glanced back to Him, "Really!" she kept her voice was a hiss, "Really! You're a man, and a CO, a Male CO!"  
"I, you're a inmate woman," he kept behind her, then looked to the group of T-bag goons.  
Olivia stepping back, Bob kept behind Lincoln, "You don't have to do this..."

"I do." Lincoln headed into the war zone. It was one against six men, but Lincoln refused to let that stop him.  
Hitting, kicking, head butting. Anything he could grab.  
Before someone grabbed him, punching him in the face and pushing him down hard enough onto the cement tile floor it hit his head, things going a fuzzy, before darkness. T-Bag was laughing. Sucking his low lip again. "Looks like we tamed a wild Gorilla."

Olivia picked up something swinging it towards a man's head knocking him clean off her feet, she screamed hearing him hitting the floor. "I didn't kill him?" she asked looking to where Bob was trying to run away.  
"I can't..." he kept moving to get away, but felt horrible. He knew he had to survive.

T-Bag caught Bob, smirking. "Now, now, no need to run off so fast... I'm gentle." He had his strong arm around Bob's neck. Before another man advanced toward Olivia, "Hey baby." He winked at her.

Olivia screamed before swinging the metal pipe in her hand, she swung it hard hitting him in the head watching him fall down. "Don't call me Baby!" her voice a violent scream, the other men watching the look in her eye before backing away slowly.

T-Bag still holding Bob, started dragging him back toward A-Wing, smirking. His hand grabbed Bob's arse before looking back at his crew. "Leave her! We've gotta co to play with!" He yelled making the men back down.

Keeping the pipe tight in her grip, she kept her eyes focused to the men, she kept looking for everything, scared, but they were backing off, she kept looking to Lincoln out cold on the floor. Rushing quick to his side while looking to him, he kept inhaling and Exhaling, "Don't be dead," she whispered while avoiding touching him.

Bob was fighting to get free, he hit T-Bag before rushing forward to the tires, running for his life, not watching to die, he didn't want to die here, not to have T-bag do anything to him.

"They always think they can run away!" He spoke each word, as if he was relishing the moment. T-Bag caught Bob, pushing him down. Getting on top of him, punching him in the face and stomach several times as inmates cheered.

Bob not giving up tried to run again, he couldn't believe it, a few hours ago he was sitting at a table, complaining about burnt toast, and how his daughter better be making the most of college. Now he was in hell.

"Ah, ah, no running." T-Bag snapped before pushing Bob into a cell, forty to be exact. He pushed Bob again sending him across the cell.

Bob fell into the cell, his hands reaching out for something to stop his fall, but as he flew forward he grabbed the toilet pulling it off the wall. The hole was visible, but Bob didn't notice it right away.

T-Bag walked in, seeing the hole behind the Toilet, he gasped. "What the...?" He turned around to start singing about this. A hole in the back of a toilet! "They're escaping!" He said to himself.

Abruzzi was already in the cell before T-Bag could run out, his hand covered up his quickly. Abruzzi placed a finger to his own lips making a shhing noise, his eyes kept focused on T-Bag's holding him against the wall.

It seemed like Nikole was caged, they all seemed to be watching her, focused on her, most of them trying to break into the glass, but it was hard, "Hey blue eyes," the southern voice rang, "Blue eyes... How you tell so many lies..."

Nikole was scared, hands shaking as she looked around the useless office, the glass on the door getting a bigger hole. "Hey! Lets smoke her out!" A black man held up matches and a phone book.

"Smoke out the white chocolate," the black inmate had made a hole in the glass, enough to get his arm through, he was reaching for the handle, a few inches and he was in there.

Another tall black inmate, holding a burning phone book, put it into the hole in the window, the paper sending smoke into the air quickly. Nikole watched the flames, getting bigger she panicked. Rushing to the phone book, stepping on it, before pulling a trash can over it.

"Blue eyes..." The southern voice sang, it was the fact they knew she wasn't getting out, she was trapped in there. "Come up and see me, make me smile," he sung lightly, "Don't be a tease now," he pressed his hands to the glass.  
The Black inmate laughed, "We all going to taste your white chocolate, it's only a matter of time before you give up, or we get in." he licked his lips eyeing her up, his hand still reaching for the door handle.

Nikole found a piece of glass on the floor, her eyes narrowed as she rushed to the Black inmate with his hand in the window, she pushed it into the man's hand before it got any closer to the handle, this time they set another thing on fire pushing it through the window again.

For second Nikole felt helpless, she ran to the window, she could see the bars, no one could see her, and she glanced back covering her nose and mouth starting to cough feeling helpless.

Lincoln was still unmoving, breathing shallowly. His head spinning as he started coming around, unsure of what was happening, his arms reached up quickly to defend himself in case of another attack.

For a second Olivia jumped feeling Lincoln's hands go for her throat, she slapped him as hard as she could across the face before jumping back, her eyes going to the two other inmates that she'd smacked around the head.

Lincoln exhaled sharply sitting up. "Oh, Livia its you... Sorry." He touched the back of his head, where a gash was present. He looked to the pool of blood where his head had been. "Michael." He stood up quickly. Ignoring the dizzy swimming around his head.

"Sorry, just," Olivia got to her feet holding out a hand, "I have issues with people, who try to touch my throat." she glanced around trying to see if trouble was coming.

Lincoln rubbing his pounding head, "Fuck, I feel like I've been on a two week bender." He hadn't suffered a headache this big since the time he drank himself into a black out and got into a bar fight with a four hundred pound black man.

"Well, you did kinda get smacked up pretty bad," her voice softer now, but kept trying to get a better look, "You know if you kept still, I could help." she gave up, she didn't want to look down, "Can you do me one favour?"

"What, what can I possibly help you with? Olivia." Lincoln stood his full height, his green eyes looked over her. Feeling his head throb as his chests heart race slowed just a bit.

Holding her hands up, "you know what, you're being a royal Douche bag." for a moment she held his gaze, her eyes dead set on his, "I just wanted to know if they were dead, cos I'm too scared to check, but if you're going to be all douchy..." she waved her hands, "Just forget, cos obviously, you're Mr 'I'm too big to have feelings guy' just like you was when I was fourteen, and I thought you was." she closed her mouth.  
"Linc," Turk walked up seeing the big guy, how could he not know, he was on a job, but looked to the woman with him, the infamous female inmate.

Lincoln who was giving Olivia a hard stare, had his eyes turn, looking up at Turk. "Do you know where Scofield is?" He asked him knowing he was a resident to the General population in A-Wing. He kept a nervous feeling hidden behind his douche bag man exterior.

Turk kept looking from Lincoln to the woman, "Yeah, I know where he is..." his voice low, kept looking around them.  
"No you don't!" Olivia snapped to the man, she wasn't big on trusting strange men, plus something about him.  
Turk watched the woman, "And who are you to know?" he kept focused on what he needed to do.  
Placing a hand on her hip, she glared. "Erm, well, who ever you are, I'm Olivia..."  
"Shut up, I know where Scofield is, he's this way," Turk started to walk off.  
Quickly grabbing Lincoln's arm, Olivia looked scared, "Linc, don't trust him," her voice a low whisper.

Inside Cell Forty. T-Bag kept staring over Bob before looking to Abruzzi. "This is just... Wonderful!" His voice was sarcastic.

Abruzzi kept focused on T-Bag as a hand was seen coming over the toilet; it was Sucre followed by Michael. "What the hell!" Michael snapped seeing Bob on the bunk, Abruzzi, and finally his eyes on T-Bag.

T-Bag's eyes glazed over, looking at Michael. "Well pretty, you see! Our lovely CO Bob here as found our hole." He was now in on this, or else.

Michael kept looking to Bob, then to Abruzzi, "How did this..." he paused, "I don't want to hear it," he kept his tone as calm as he could.  
"Look, I didn't see nothing, really, just don't kill me," Bob kept looking from Scofield, to the others.

T-Bag rolled his eyes, "What ever you say pretty," he sucked his tongue while looking around the small cell, "I guess I'm on watch," he kept looking to a very scared Bob.

Abruzzi watched as Fernando headed back into the hole, his eyes focused on T-Bag, but looked back to Michael, "Right now, he's leverage," he set a dirty look to T-Bag, "so don't kill him, or I'll end you." He walked away.

Michael didn't stick around, he kept hearing something from the CO station, and he walked carefully over. Trumpets and his crew were still watching on the monitor. "They about to get in the room with the doctor!" Trumpets looked excited.

Michael rushed to the people, "What one is it?" one inmate said to another. Michael kept listening to the conversation.  
"Tancredi..." Trumpets said while his do-rag covered his head.  
Michael exhaled going to head back to the hole, "No, no, you've got it wrong," a very thick voice shouted, "It's the blonde one, milk button, Wilson." he kept his voice dark.  
Michael's eyes went suddenly big with worry, as he now rushed off.

Lincoln tensed, when Olivia had grabbed onto his arm, exhaling slowly. ",'Livia... I trust him. I need to find Michael." The look reflecting in Lincoln's eyes was brotherly love and determination. "Take me to him, Turk." He nodded.

"Yes, I know the whole dysfunctional love you to have," Olivia sighed, "Bromance and everything, but seriously, I don't trust that guy, please..." her eyes kept staring up into his pleading him to listen to her.

"Olivia, I can handle myself, if the man says he knows where Michael is - he knows where Michael is okay." He nodded and started walking along the now darker hallway where Turk had gone.

"It's true, I can't - she is like a tick, Gotta burn out or rip her off the skin." He sighed moving more ahead of Olivia. Looking over Turk, "Scofield was down here?" He noticed the dust and dirt around the pipes.

"Hey!" Olivia flicked the back of Lincoln's ear, she kept moving with them into the darkness, "Michael would never come down here." she kept looking to Lincoln more serious now.  
"You don't know shit!" Turk kept his eyes on the prize, if so be it, he'll kill the annoying gnat of a woman as well as Burrows.

**To be Continued...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Rubbing his ear and looking over Olivia, she may have been right, but he didn't want to believe that, he just wanted to fins hid brother.  
"Come on Turk, move faster." Lincoln walked head of Olivia. Going deeper into the darkness, the steam pipes letting vapour rise.

Turk kept moving through the tunnel, he could tell they were fair enough, he kept still waiting for Lincoln to walk in front of him, his hand going into his pocket feeling the wire rolled up.  
Olivia kept falling behind, she couldn't believe she was following this, but if something bad was going to happen, she wanted to be able to say 'I told you so' when the time was right.

Lincoln did walk in front of Turk in a wild search to find Michael. He barely noticed Turk moving to attack him as he felt something around his neck. Lincoln twisted. Shouting darkly.

Turk was holding the wire around his throat, he was twisting it at the back, making it more tense on his throat making it harder for Lincoln to breathe.  
Hearing the struggle, Olivia ran seeing the scene, "I told you so!" she yelled before rushing and jumping on Turk's bad, "Get off him!" she yelled smacking every part of Turk's head.  
Turk wasn't sure what to do, finish off Burrows, or get the stupid bitch off his back.

"Almost in! Baby! We gonna have a real nice time white chocolate!" The heavy set black man yelled, putting a bigger hole in the doors glass as Nikole pulled her white coat off, opening the medical cupboard looking for something sharp.

Michael had run faster than he'd run in his whole life, he kept thinking of the map on his body, how he'd studied it. He kept focused. He moved into the ceiling, he moved seeing the smoke coming from where he'd assume where Nikole Was, he moved a tile. "Nikole!" he called into the room to try and gain her attention.

Nikole froze and screamed a little when she heard her name behind her, turning around she stared, before looking up. Her eyes went wide seeing Michael. "Michael?" She felt nervous.

Michael poked his head through the hole, he could see her looking up, his hand held down, "Come on!" he said while focused on her, then hearing the inmates getting closer, it was hard for him to get any closer to her, without falling in himself.

For a minute, Nikole felt frozen on the spot. Her eyes staring into Michaels before snapping out of it, nodding she stood on something, taking his hand carefully.

Michael used on hand on the beam, the other wrapped around Nikole's hand, he watched her using her free hand to hold onto his arm as he pulled her up into the craw space. "I'll help you get out of here." Michael spoke quietly feeling her blue eyes ice blue focused on him, "you've got to trust me."

Feeling an uneasy feeling in her stomach, Nikole didn't know what to say, her fingers were wrapped around a small bar, as she shook and exhaled nervously. "Okay." She squeaked lowly.

Michael kept focused on her eyes, he kept watching them, but soon glancing around to see the way they needed to go, but also hear the noise of them men below them. "You need to be..." he whispered placing a finger to her lips lightly. Then he used his other hand to point the right direction.

Nodding, Nikole tried to stop herself shaking and looking like a weak little girl. She started to follow behind Michael down the crawl space, her eyes kept watching him, the voices below making her shudder.

Lincoln could feel the sharp wire, dig into his flesh, it stung as he moved his fist back against Turks face, getting the wire off his neck, he could feel blood. "What the fuck man!" He snapped before seeing Olivia on his back.

Still on Turk's back, Turk found that Lincoln had gotten out of his grip, his hands going to Olivia pulling her off his back, he found it easy to throw the woman into a wall.  
Olivia felt the wall; she smacked the back of her head before landing as a pile on the floor. "First," Turk pointed to Lincoln, "I'm going to kill you, and then, I'm going to really kill her!" he snapped his head to where Olivia was trying to get back to her feet.

"Like hell!" Lincoln snapped dark, he rushed Turk, pushing him backwards and bringing his fist into his jaw.  
The burning around his neck was like a sharp heated up knife barely touching his skin, pulling away and barely touching his skin again.  
It made him angry. The cuff still around his knuckles, he hit Turk again.

Turk felt the punch, he charged at Lincoln, he wasn't going to let Burrows live, he kept hitting him, they two men in a 'to the death' battle.  
Olivia kept herself together, managing to get to her feet holding her head, nothing cut, but possibly a big bump soon. "Lincoln!" her voice shaken up, but she couldn't help, she could only watch.

Lincoln heard her but didn't look at her, Turk and himself moving around and hitting each other, Before Lincoln pushed him backwards, and his eyes going wide as Turk fell backwards off a venting shaft toward the cement below.

Olivia felt herself to where Lincoln was standing, she looked over the railing to the man laying still below, "I think he's not going to be killing anyone." her voice rough while looking up to Lincoln.

Michael kept behind her, but then felt himself paused. "White Chocolate, we can hear you up there." the voice boomed, "you won't get away from us." and a few inches in front of Nikole's face a broom handle.

Her eyes were huge, as she froze up again. Stammering on nothing but air, she looked petrified. Staring at the broom handle pushing the titles away.

"Blue eyes," the southern voice rang, "come play," another pole went up, and Michael pulled Nikole closer to him, he pulled them against the wall holding her close to his chest, he could hear them carrying on running.  
"You alright?" he asked focused on her face, it was paler than normal.

Nikole was trying not to shake, her eyes finding Michael's; her heart was beating so fast. "I'm... Okay..." She spoke lowly, no she wasn't.

Michael kept nodded, "Right," he looked forward, "move carefully," he let her go, his hands on her back lightly, "We've got a lot of ground to cover before we can get you to the nearest exit." he kept speaking, he felt bad for her, but then needed a story.

Nikole kept moving, anxiety building up in her chest; she kept crawling before stopping, looking back at Michael. "I think - I need a minute." She whispered her voice shaky.

Michael stopped moving, he sat down resting, he felt sweaty, he looked a mess, and he was scared he stank off really bad. "So, do you travel?" he asked her casually, like two people meeting for the first time, "Cos I know this place in Mexico, cheap beer, long happy hours." he kept focused on her, hoping she'd calm down.

Nikole laughed nervously, her fingers tapping against her knee, fingers shaky.  
"Michael, its sweet your trying but... Its not working." She looked grimily at him; her blonde hair that was in a neat bun was sticking out all over the place.

Michael laughed, "sorry, not that good at consoling." he rested his hands on his knees looking to Nikole, "So, what made you want to work in the correctional facility?" he kept watching her closely, knowing that he wanted to know her, but didn't want to use her.

Thinking about it, Nikole shifted, "I wanted to... Help people, maybe let inmates know not everyone working within the Prison walls was against them." She laughed, "My God-Father Greg, bet me two thousand dollars I wouldn't last a week and I wanted to prove him wrong, ended up loving the job."

"Well hats off to Greg, who ever he is," he knew fully well who he was, but then he wasn't going to let Nikole know all the research he did on her, that would be way creepy. "But we really need to move." he added on quickly.

For the last while this had been happening, where the COs had been gathered.  
Kevin Scarlatti was standing with the Warden, wearing a black suit and sunglasses.  
"I want my fiancée out in the next five minutes before I'm sending in SWAT, understand Henry?"

Pope cleared his throat, "We're doing all we can," he glanced to the map trying to figure out, "All we can tell you is," he looked to the man, "She's on the B-wing, and we've been told that B-Wing isn't involved with the riot."

"Is that so? You better hope that's the case, because if it isn't." Kevin didn't remove his sunglasses, but the look in his eyes was dangerous. Kevin was much more than a filer for the Secret Service department in Chicago.

"I know, but right now." Pope turned around facing him, "I have to go by the book, it's standard protocol." he felt himself staring into the dark glasses, but knowing that right now, he prayed to any god that Nikole was okay.

"Three minutes." Kevin walked away from the Warden, toward his SWAT Team; he was going to send them into position.

Lincoln eyes were dark looking at her, before catching his breath, watching the man below unmoving and not breathing either it seemed. "You think?" He asked her with a somewhat sarcastic tone. "You all right?" He looked at the goose egg starting on her head.

"Me," she rubbed her head lightly, "More you," she tried to step closer, but took a step back, she glanced down, "I think he moved." she pointed, her eyes going to the stairs, she started to make her way down to where Turk was lying face down.

Lincoln was beside her; he knelt down, pushing Turk onto his back. "Turk, who sent you?" His voice dark, eyes narrowed, his hand on the man's throat as blood bubbled from Turks mouth.

Olivia watched his body fall, he kept still and she stepped back from it looking to Lincoln, "I don't get it," her voice small at first before moving closer to Lincoln now touching his shoulder, "Why would someone want to kill you?"

Lincoln kept staring over Olivia, "Maybe because... I didn't commit the crime I'm on Death Row for." His voice dropped, "And people are trying to shut me up..." His green eyes stared into hers. He waited for the laughing.

Laughing, and then holding her head, "Ow, bad idea," she said to herself before looking to Lincoln. Olivia found herself looking up into his eyes for the first time, "I guess he didn't want a witness." she kept looking to the body, then back to Lincoln, "I just find it funny, the guy they assume would be a killer, isn't," her eyes looking to her hands, "and the person no one would of that would kill, did..."

Lincoln looked uncomfortable with the situation Olivia had presented between the two of them, he picked at his ear lobe carefully. "Yeah - funny how things work out, huh?" He looked down the long narrow steam pipe pathway.

"Right," for a second she could tell that Lincoln wasn't comfortable with her, "Lets find Michael," she started to make her way back the way they got here. For a second she glanced back to Lincoln still standing awkward, the shook her head carrying on walking.

Dragging himself from thought, he ran catching up with where Olivia went, he started thinking about the Escape, maybe he owed Olivia now, but he wanted to clear that up with Michael before offering an invite, though he'd probably ask her anyways even if Michael didn't approve. "Gen pop is this way." He pointed right toward the fork in the pipes.

When he spoke, it made Olivia jump, "Sorry, not familiar with the layout." she turned to head in the right direction. "You know, I never thought you was a dead beat brother." she kept talking, wanting to make something clear. "I just thought you had so much potential, and no outlet for It." she nodded while walking more.

Lincoln slipped his hands into his pockets, the handcuff still around his one wrist, "Thanks? I think, I mean, I did what I had too... Looking out for Michael was the priority." He exhaled, as they walked side by side down the dimly lit piped area. "Guess my potential doesn't really matter now." He laughed dryly.

"Linc, remember," she kept walking forward, "Same boat and all," she looked serious for a moment, "When's your date?" she asked walking slower. "Mines, June twenty fifth," she kept walking.

"May eleventh." Lincoln didn't much want to think about it, but it didn't stop the days from getting closer as the sun set and rose each day.

An awkward silence filled the air for a moment Olivia moved her hand, touching his shoulder, she felt bad, but worse for the fact she didn't know what to say to console him. So she kept silent for a few seconds longer before removing her hand.

"We are almost there." Lincoln's eyes looking forward, he was walking a head of Olivia. Toward the door that was still a good distance away. Pondering the date of his execution, he kept thinking about his son, it made him sigh a helpless one.

"Wait," Olivia caught up to him, then kept walking, for a moment thinking about what he was feeling, but then she'd been on death row for ten years nearly, and it was a very long ten years.

Nikole had a flashback memory on her God-Father Greg standing beside her, as she held up her Medical School diploma. She shook the memory off, "Yeah, sorry." She whispered, crawling across the small space again.

Michael nodded, "It's okay," he moved a panel, he got out of the crawl space looking to Nikole, "I'll help you down." he held his arms out for her, his eyes kept focused.

Nikole was looking down at him, nervously. Slipped from the space, onto a filling cabinet, "Okay, okay..." She carefully stepped from the cabinet into his arms, her hands on his shoulders.

Michael caught her, his eyes felt focused on hers while she stood right in front of him, he inhaled, "We've got to go this way," he said pointing to a door, but could hear the sound of the inmates echoing down the halls.

Michael stood in front of Nikole, "what can I say..." he looked smug, "Guess I'm greedy like that." he looked back to Nikole, trying to get her to another door so she could run out of it.

Another man, behind the big black man saw Nikole behind Michael. "Ouuu! Fish you gotta share..." He smirked.  
",'Cause if you don't." Knuckles were cracked, as another man appeared. The three of them didn't like this cracker taking their chocolate, and they advanced onto Michael.

Michael nodded, "Yeah, just," he looked to the three men, one of him, he wasn't good with the fighting, "I'm more of a gentleman." he nodded before picking up a chair throwing it towards them, then grabbing Nikole's hand and running.

Nikole was running along side Michael quickly, impressively in black-heeled dress shoes. Not looking back. Hearing the inmates getting restless behind them. She pulled the two of them into a room near visitation, a door to the outside meters away.

Michael stood behind her, he looked to the door, and back to Nikole, "well guess is where we part ways," he said while looking into her eyes, for a moment just feeling happy that in here he did one thing that was good.

Standing in front of Michael, Nikole kept looking over him. She wanted to take him with her, even if that wasn't possible. The sound of footsteps was getting closer. "Michael..." She said very carefully, her eyes dropping to focus on the tiny red dot on his shirt.

Michael glanced down to where she was staring, "Oh," he looked to the sniper aiming, "Look, you need to run, go..." he went to push her out of the door.

Nikole felt herself being pushed backwards. As the door burst open behind Michael, the sniper outside took his shot as the same time. Hitting a black inmate instead of Michael.

Nikole was out the door, breaking into a run. Three SWAT men with full gear surrounded her, bringing her back onto the yard. Kevin seeing her, took the sunglasses off, his brown eyes deep. "NIK!" He yelled seeing her. Making her turn around, "KEVIN!" She yelled back, jumping into his arms holding him close as riot teams started storming the Prison.

"Yeah?" Lincoln looked down at her, his green eyes into her brown, blinking carefully. He hadn't noticed before right now - in the dim light of the basement steam pipes, she was beautiful.

Stopping near him, "Just you walk really fast for a guy, nearly beaten to death, strangled and in a life or death fight..." she laughed, "I mean, it's weird to see someone take all that."

Lincoln paused thinking about it, biting the lower edge of his lip, before letting it go, "That wasn't really anything, hardly felt it." He laughed slowly; his head was still throbbing from the head butting and it colliding with the floor.

"You don't have to do that," she said before stopping, her eyes focused on his for a few seconds, then smiled, "but I remember you dropping a dung bell on your foot once, and screamed really loud," she carried on walking.

"What makes me worried, is that you remember all this stuff about me - like the dumb bell... But I can only remember you sitting on the couch with Michael, talking about Physics." He caught up with her.

Olivia laughed nervously, "I just remember a lot of stuff," she tapped her head, "Doctors call it Eidetic memory." she shrugged, "Why you think I'm so smart, me with my thing, Michael with his thing, we were the oddballs of oddballs."

"Apparently so." Lincoln whispered, as they got to the A-Wing door, he pulled it open, allowing Olivia to go first. Before following in behind her, the tiers were a mess; things tossed everywhere even a pile of clothes and papers on fire in the centre on the Wing.

Michael made it out of the room, he started to make his way back to Gen pop, he kept getting a feeling this wasn't going to end well, but as he crawled through the hole, he could see T-Bag hadn't killed Bob, but Bob was tied up to the bunk, he walked onto the tiers looking around, he could see the female inmate clear as day. But felt frozen, seeing Lincoln he started to make a run for his brother, running down the stairs, "Lincoln!" he called at the top of his lungs.

Among all the yelling, cracking and any other noise imaginable. Lincoln's ears twitched, he heard his name from the voice he'd trained himself to pick out in a crowd of billions. "Michael!" He yelled back, turning to look at all the same inmates, he started pushing passed people. "Michael!" He yelled again, before seeing him, wrapping his arms around his, pulling him tight and close. "Thank God you're okay!"

Hugging back Michael felt his eyes going wide, "Olivia!" he stepped away from Lincoln, for a few seconds the two were staring at each other, then Michael pulled her into his arms hugging her tight, "I hoped it wasn't you, what are you doing here?" he stopped letting her go, "You're on death row." he looked to his brother, but the moment was cut short with the sound of sirens.

Lincoln turned, footsteps getting closer, heavy boots, shields one to another, SWAT men finally entered the wing, tossing Tear Gas cans across the tiers. The smoke was thick and powerfully quick taking over the space.

Olivia didn't know what to do now, she started to cough, then glanced to Lincoln before knowing what to do, she was jumped by a SWAT team member being forced to the ground beside Lincoln.  
Michael rushing up the stairs to see Bob, Abruzzi and Fernando, he looked to Bob serious, "you won't tell anyone what you saw!"  
Bob nodded, scared, he didn't want to die, he wanted to quit this job, be with his wife, "I promise, I promise..." he felt Michael untie him letting him go.

T-bag waited, behind the bars of a cell, before slipping out like a Tiger taking his prey down. Driving the hand made shank into Bob's stomach, he pulled it out, stabbing him again, lethally. Pushing him off the second story tiers.  
He got into a line, his eyes wild, "One for the team," His tongue slide across his lip.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait here, and Doctor Wilson will see you," Bellick spat, he was pissed off, for one, Pope was pissed off with him, Two, Doctor Nikole insulted him, but he didn't know what she meant, and three, he wasn't in the mood today for anything.  
Olivia still standing in cuffs nodded, she glanced back in to the office seeing Doctor Wilson, with Michael as he was sitting in the office with her.  
Michael smiled to Nikole, "Funny seeing you here after what happened yesterday," he smiled while watching Nikole inject his arm, his eyes going to the window seeing Olivia sitting out staring at him.

"The world doesn't stop just because of a prison riot, Michael." Nikole cleaned the injection site, carefully. Pulling her gloves off she was wearing her engagement ring today actually on her finger instead of in a box on her desk. It was a silver band with a triangle cut Diamond, nothing to fancy, just perfect for her, checking a chart. "Michael;" her voice different, as the question she pondered most of last night rise to the surface of her thoughts, "how did you... Know where to go? How did you find me?" She watched his eyes.

Michael kept quiet for a while, he didn't really think this one through, but kept still trying to keep himself cool. "One of my first jobs on PI," he nodded while watching her hand, seeing the ring, "We was cleaning out Toxic mold," he kept watching her, "I hate them stupid masks we had to wear." he got to his feet, still staring at the ring, "I'll see you tomorrow," he walked away from the office looking to Olivia as he was being cuffed by a CO to be taken to the Yard, he didn't say anything, but felt odd seeing her here.  
Olivia got up getting uncuffed as she walked into the office, "Morning," she now sat where Michael sat, "Why was Michael here?

"Morning." Nikole said before, putting down Michael's chart, "He's Diabetic - daily insulin shot." She said casually, looking over Olivia, she brushed her fingers down her long sleeved crimson shirt, taking the wrinkles from it.

For a second Olivia kept still on the chair while seeing Michael being taking back to the yard possibly, but all she kept looking to Nikole now, "I've known him since Middle school," she felt odd, "I," she stopped talking, the fact was, she had the best memory in the world, she'd remember if Michael was a Diabetic, but nothing was coming up.

"You, what?" Nikole asked her, her blue eyes looking over her facial expression as if she was trying to remember something. "Olivia?" She asked tilting her head again before reaching over picking up the Birth Control pill and a plastic cup of water, the usual routine with Olivia.

"Nothing," her voice light, but for a second she couldn't figure anything out. "I mean, I knew him, but I never really thought he was diabetic," she sighed, "Guess we wasn't as close as I thought we were." she took the pill knocking it back before sipping the water, she opened her mouth to prove she'd taken it.

Checking to make sure the pill was gone, Nikole nodded, "Oh, well - Lollipop?" Nikole held out a Strawberry lollipop, she was running low on flavours. Her mind started clicking, being a diabetic wasn't something you could hide that well.

"Thank you," Olivia kept smiling while looking to the woman's face, "you know, you're a lot nicer than the medical people I've known." she got up trying to figure out why Michael would of lied to her about diabetes. "Same time tomorrow?" she asked, she didn't want to see the other woman.

Nikole laughed lightly, "Thanks and yes, same time tomorrow." She signed off on Olivia's daily chart that would go into her medical folder. "Also - within the next week, I'll have to start giving you vaginal examinations every two weeks... Standard procedure to make sure no sexual assault is occurring."

Stopping, "A what!" she glanced down, "oh you don't wanna see down there." she kept serious, "I mean, I'm not aloud to do much," she felt weird, "I mean I have CO's watching me shave my legs..." she nodded.

"I didn't say I wanted to do it, I have to do it, every two weeks and trust me, I've probably seen worse and I'm not comparing." Nikole than paused, "Its either Doctor Tancredi doing it - or myself, your choice."

"So, right, I'll have you do that, when you can." Olivia pointed while looking to the CO, "Just if you do it, I don't want that Tancredi touch me, I think she might be gay..."  
"Come on Hart, we've got word from Pope, you're on PI," Lewis then looked to Nikole with a smile, "You, did you bring the DVD I lent you back?" he asked with a smile.

Looking over Lewis, "I sure did, Lew." Nikole grinned, "It's actually down in my car, if you want I can get it at lunch and bring it down to the break room?" Her blue eyes twinkling softly looking over the African American man.

Olivia looked from Lewis to Nikole and back, she didn't know much of Lewis, but he seemed to spend a lot of time with the death row inmates, "Hey Lewis, want a little Vanilla with your coco?" she asked with a giggle.  
Lewis laughed, he glanced to Nikole, "you see what I have to put up with," he looked light hearted, "Hey, I'm good, bring by the break Room, I'll keep Bellick off your back also."

"Poor bastard, should probably order him a mail bride - but I'd feel sorry for the bride." She coughed, winking and seeing Olivia, "You behave yourself, missy!" She laughed.

Sara walked into the office after Olivia left, "So," she looked over Olivia's paper work, "Did I miss anything?" she asked while keeping her cool, she found herself looking around the office for anything.

"Not really no, we seem to be caught up on most of our paper work." Nikole looked over Sara for the first time since she walked into the room. "If you want, you can help Katie restock the medical supplies?"

Sara kept looking around the desk that was Nikole's, and then nodded, "well," she kept her tone light. "That Olivia, you told her about the Vaginal exam, I can do that for you if you want me to?" she asked looking over the woman who looked like she had a lot on her mind.

Nikole was sitting at her desk, in the not so comfortable - not so uncomfortable chair. Rubbing her forehead she glanced to her engagement ring before looking to Sara; "That's real kind of you to offer but, Olivia has personally requested me."

Sara kept looking confused, "Why would that be?" she sat on the edge of the desk looking to Nikole, the look on her face was still trying to work out why this was happening, first Michael and now Olivia, it was like Nikole didn't trust her one on one with inmates.

"Hmm?" Nikole hadn't been fully listening to Sara talking, leaning back in her chair, her fingers tapping against the arm. "Oh - I guess Olivia's just comfortable with me. I try not to make uncomfortable situations if they can be avoided." She nodded.

"Right," Sara glanced to the window, then looking to the wall, "I better get the innovatory started," she kept looking to Nikole with a look in her eyes, but kept walking away.

Nikole held the white phone to her ear, listening to it ring, before someone picked up. "Depart of corrections how may I direct your call?" A woman answered.  
"Prison Industries Department please." Nikole used her professional voice.  
Hearing the connecting dial tone, she listened as a man answered. "How can I help you?"  
"Josh! Its Nikole." She smiled over the phone. "Oh! Nikole - what can I do for you Doc?"  
"I was just wondering, when you assigned P.I. to do a toxic mold removal inside the Prison Crawl spaces?" She was confused, itching her head.  
The line was silent for a minute, before Josh cleared his throat. "We never sent P.I. to do that, we never would... Its to dangerous."  
Nikole felt her heart sink. "Oh, sorry - must've heard wrong... Thanks."  
"No problem." Josh said.  
Nikole brought the phone back, hanging it up, staring off into the wall.

"I try, I honestly try," she kept looking to Lewis, "So, PI," she looked to the CO talking her away, "Yes, Pope said you need something to take your mind off," he stopped talking.  
"My Vaginal exam," she entered while looking to his face, "I know, you don't want to rub in," she kept walking with him.  
Lewis exhaled, "I just don't see why a pretty young thing like you, is getting the chair," he kept walking with her, it was his job, but he didn't have to like it.

"Right, PI, one rule," Lewis took her cuffs off, the men getting dressed for PI, "No funny business with the men," he kept watching her, "you hear that boys?"  
Michael looked up when he had gotten dressed, "Olivia?" he kept watching her, "What are doing here?" he asked Lewis.  
"Pope wants her on PI, she's here!" he pointed out, "now no dawdling..."

Lincoln stood at his corner locker, pulling on the blue PI gear, except his as a little tan square path on his shoulder so they could keep track of him as a Death Row inmate over the General-populations.  
"Oh Papi, it's like... Fate." Fernando whispered, pulling on blue overalls.

Michael's eyes snapped to Sucre, "No, no, not fate," he waved his hand in front of Sucre's face. "I used to be friends with her, she's not big on flirting guys," he looked confused, "She didn't ever have a boyfriend."  
Olivia walked into the area away from the men, she found herself looking to PI gear given to her, and she found it weird being stared at.  
Abruzzi walked over to Michael, "We've got enough trouble with T-Bag, but," he glanced to Olivia and back, "How we going to keep her in the dark, with route 66?"

Fernando had been listening, as he was right behind Michael, "Uhm, yeah Fish how IS that gonna work?" He snapped up the overalls snapped. Seeing Lincoln joining the three-man line up with them.  
"We could tell her." Lincoln was casual about it.

Michael looked from Sucre to Lincoln, finally to Abruzzi, "Linc," he spoke more to his brother, "I'm not planning on anyone coming that are not needed." he looked to Sucre, "Don't flirt with her," he finally glanced to Abruzzi, "T-Bag is going to be found out about what he did," he nodded, "But I am not having him on the plan."  
Abruzzi looked serious, "There is another way, a lot can happen to him, cos I ain't getting him no PI card."

"You can't kill him - that wont work and if he gets caught about what he did to Bob, he'll spill everything to Pope!" Fernando looked nervous, playing with the snaps on his overalls.  
"Michael, I kind of, owe her - she kind of helped saving my life during the Riot." Lincoln exhaled.

"Easy enough, maybe we need more pipe - maybe a rake breaks?" Fernando felt awkward, as Lincoln looked mildly pissed off. "Better get to work than." He went into one of his, don't talk to me I'm pissed off at you modes.

Michael nodded, "Yes," he kept looking to Olivia as she walked over to them all now. "Olivia," he said her name with a dead tone, he walked passed her, with Abruzzi behind him.  
For a second Olivia kept looking to the rest of the people near her, "I have no idea what that was about." her eyes looking around, "I'm Olivia by the way," she held her gaze with the Latino man, "Nice to meet you."

Fernando kept a still face, "Fernando, nice to meet you." He smiled a white smile, at her, not so much flirting but showing her I wont rape you in the dark corner.

"Well, it's going to be nice to work with you," she glanced over to where Lincoln was sporting his normal pissed off look, "right, well after this I've got a visit with my daughter, so I don't want to smell like shit." she nodded following where Michael and Abruzzi went.

Fernando stared at the back of her head as they exited the locker rooms. "Daughter?" He stared; she looked no more than twenty, now he felt like a paedophile.

Standing in the work shed, they had failed getting into the storage shed, now a break room for COs, all the men looking out the window, it seemed that non of them were going to get into it.  
"So, what did I miss?" Olivia walked in; she brushed the dirt from her forehead from digging, all on her own.  
Michael turned around, "Nothing, did you finish?" he asked looking serious.  
"Yeah, gonna call it, need to get ready for visitation," she kept her eyes on Michael, "only see my daughter ever so often, but then you wouldn't know, cos you don't seem to care about anything much." she turned walking away.  
Abruzzi touched Michael's shoulder, "It's for the best, keep the plan slim, less bulk," he walked away leaving Michael and Sucre with Lincoln.

Fernando had been looking over the spot where Olivia had been standing now empty. His brown eyes were looking back to Michael. "I think - you lot upset her." His two fingers pointed at Michael and Lincoln.  
Lincoln pulling the snaps on his overalls apart, "Wouldn't be happening if she knew..." He glared slightly toward Fernando heading to his locker.

Michael looked over to Lincoln, "Why do you care Lincoln," he kept focused on his brother. But then kept looking around the shed, "Cos haven't you got a visit with LJ?" he now walked away leaving Lincoln on his own.

Sitting in the waiting room for visitation, Elle May was sat next to her grandmother, who was reading a book, blind to the world. She kept brushing her long blonde hair behind her ear, then looking at an older boy sitting on his own. She gave him a small smile.

L.J. had been sitting by himself, dark blue jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt, his blonde-brown hair combed into a natural style, he noticed the younger girl, flashing a small smile in return of hers, his fingers playing with his phone, five minutes until visitation.

Rubbing the back of his neck L.J. looked around the empty room except for them and what looked to be the girls grandmother. "Uh yes, should I know you?" His voice was manly enough for a Fifteen year old.

Elle May played with her zipper on her hoodie, "Just, I got to the prep school, and a girl who's years above me, talks about you a lot." she kept focused, "But she likes you, cos your dad's on death row, said it makes you dangerous," she looked to her feet for a second, "Yes, she calls me a freak, cos my mom's here."

L.J. felt a little awkwardly about this, "Your name Elle Mary?" He was staring at the list on the wall where visitors signed in to the visitation area.

"May," Elle May said looking to the clock on the wall, "not Mary, May," she then exhaled, "also Mary is the girl who is going around calling you her boyfriend," she kept serious, looking to her Grandmother who was still reading, completely in her own world, "But thought you should know, she's a total bitch..." she felt a crack around her arm, "OW!"  
"Language Elle May, I brought you up to know better." her voice a low hiss.

"Sorry, can't read hand writing." L.J. kept his eyes averted to where her grandmother had given her a smack. "Mary..." He tried to think of the name, shrugging one shoulder; "Tell Mary I'm seeing someone else so that's impossible."

"Don't worry, I will..." she kept smiling while looking to Her Grandmother.  
"LJ Burrows, Elle Mary Hart," A CO said looking to the two kids in the room.  
Elle May stood up, "May," she got to her feet, "See you soon Nana," she brushed her shirt down.

Letting Elle May walk in first, L.J. followed behind looking at the different tables, before the seating area with a cage on one side, he exhaled, seeing his dad being buzzing into the visitation centre Y-Cuffed. He started walking toward that area carefully.

Elle May didn't walk, she jogged to where her mother was sitting, she sat down in front of her for a minute, she just smiled. "Mama," she spoke looking through the glass.  
"Hey Elle," Olivia smiled while looking to her little girl, "what have you got on your face?"  
Elle May laughed, "It's mascara mama," she folded her arms looking to her mother's face.  
"Make up," she laughed, "you're only eleven," she kept her face focused.  
Rolling her eyes, Elle May sighed, "Well, Grandma took me bra shopping," she side glanced.  
"Bra, make up, you're growing up too fast," she kept looking to her daughter's face.  
Elle May nodded, "well, I'm growing up, I wanted to go to a publish school, but Grandma said, it's for my own Good, so I'm stuck with girls who are prettier than me," she folded her arms.

L.J. took his seat, looking as his dad sat down; Lincoln laced his fingers together on his lap. Looking over L.J. "Growing a beard?" Lincoln cracked a joke as L.J. dawned small very hard to see paths of facial hair.  
L.J. half smiled. "Something like that." His voice was now nervous. His eyes the same colour as his dads, looking across the tan jumpsuit. "Dad?" He looked nervous.  
"Yeah?" Lincoln lent forward a bit. "Remember that time..." L.J. started up.

"You're a pretty girl," Olivia smiled, "You take after me, too much," she looked to her daughter trying to imagine the glass wasn't there, that she kept looking to the girl. Her daughter, "You are beautiful,"  
"Mom, you don't have to lie," Elle May kept looking through the glass, "I'm boring," she kept focused, "Mary, she's fifteen, and she told me, that if I don't get practising now, I'll never get a good enough boyfriend."  
"Well this Mary, needs a slap, you don't need to think about boys, you're eleven, not old enough to think like that."

"That summer before fifth grade, when I stayed with you a couple weeks, and you thought I broke your glass coffee table?" L.J. played with his bottom lip as Lincoln nodded, watching him.  
"And when you came home, I said I didn't do it. But you told me you could care less about the coffee table, you just didn't want me lying to you? And you said I'd feel a lot better if I just told you the truth. And you promised not to be angry." He continued his voice dropped looking sadly at his dad.  
"I remember." Lincoln nodded.  
"Well, I broke it." L.J. let out a long exhale.

Lincoln looked up at the clock and back to L.J. "I know."  
"You know, if there's anything that you want to get off your chest, you can tell me. And I promise I won't get angry..." He just wanted the truth.  
"You wanna know if I killed that man." Lincoln stared into his son's eyes.

"Mom, you don't slap the most popular girl in school," Elle May sighed, "I mean, she's like my mentor."  
"Well you need a mentor, that isn't telling you, to grow up before you have to, Elle, you're still a child."  
"No, I'm nearly twelve, and I got my period, so Nana said I'm a woman now."  
"No, you're a child, and stop wanting to grow up fast, enjoy your childhood while you can, and boys are just a waste at your age," Olivia bit her lip, "please, for me."  
"Mom, seriously, I'm not stupid, plus," she stopped talking. "I won't end up like you,"  
"And what is that supposed to mean Elle May?" her eyes focused now.  
Elle May looked up to her mother, "I'm not going to be stupid, and get knocked up like Nana told me."

L.J. shifted awkwardly, he nodded slowly and Lincoln let out a long sigh, "I uh." His voice different, "Went there planning to do something wrong. But I didn't kill that guy. Someone's working hard to make it look like I did. Anyway, there's a chance the execution may not happen." Lincoln wasn't sure if he should've said that.  
"What?" L.J. asked, his eyebrows were knitted together.  
"Veronica's working on my case, and I got a reporter coming today who actually believes I'm innocent. So I ain't dead yet. L.J., look at me. You gotta have faith, kid. Just have a little faith." His last words were soft.  
L.J. kept staring but slowly nodded.  
He winced when the visitation alarm went off.  
A C.O. in the corner speaking loudly, "Visitation is over! Wrap it up!" He nodded.

Olivia listened to the alarm, "Elle, look, if you think what I did was a stupid mistake, you won't be standing here, and I never saw what I did as a mistake, cos I got you out of it," she spoke through the CO yelling, "Please just think of what I'm telling you..." she watched Elle May stand up.  
"Okay, okay mom, I love you," she touched the glass, I'll see you next week," she got up seeing L.J walking away also. "Erm," she looked to him, "I know it's a bit much, me being forward and all," she kept looking back to her mom, and L.J's father, "Can I give you my number," she paused, "nothing like that, just I know your dad is being, and my mom is too, so not many kids out there know what it's like to be in our shoes,"

L.J. thought it over in his head, taking out his Silver flip phone, "Yeah - why not." He made a new contact profile on his cell phone and held it out to her, "Program away." L.J. wasn't sure what it was about the younger girl, he felt like he had a connection with her, nothing sexually. Just a connection, and more so than their parents being on Death row.

Elle May took the phone typing her number, and named it EM, looking at him with a smile, "you can drop call me, if you want me to have your number," she nodded seeing her Grandmother, where she left her still reading, "Us death row kids have to stick together," she nodded before getting to her Grandmother putting her book away, then looked to LJ shaking her head before walking away with Elle May.

Olivia looking to the CO, before looking to Linc, "That your kid?" she asked him while they walked, "He looks like you." she added while trying to not be too awkward.

"Yup; the one and the only." Lincoln was in that moment of depression where he was never going to see son grow up. "That yours? She kind of looks like you." He said the same thing to her, except changing a couple of the words.

"Yup the reason my mother called me a harlot, a disappointment, and basically, leave her home and never look back." Olivia exhaled, "Elle has her father's eyes though," she kept walking, "Funny, my dad thought Elle was Michael's." she looked forward trying not to laugh at the thought, plus the memory of that moment.

Lincoln felt a tad awkward about that, just for a fraction of a second, "That's silly - Michael's a virgin." He refused to believe his little brother at any point in time during his life had 'gotten busy.'

Olivia laughed, "I doubt it Lincoln," she felt her eyes looking up to him, "I mean, he told me, he did it with Julie Bennett, his prom date," she nodded, "plus after that, Julie went around saying nerds are the best." she kept looking up, "plus everyone assumed me and Michael were."

Lincoln narrowed his eyes, he couldn't cover his ears beside the Y-Cuffs didn't permit it. "Lalalalalala - NOT a conversation I'm having!" He walked a little faster.

"Oh my God," Olivia started to laugh, "No!" she tried to stop, "Just no, Linc, no," she tried to stop laughing, but Lewis was laughing now.  
"You and the smart kid," Lewis looked to Olivia, "Really?"  
"No Lewis," Olivia looked back to him, "We may of kissed, like once," she said feeling herself calm down, "But his response was, 'kissing you, is like kissing my brother'" she avoided Lincoln's eyes, "I didn't talk to him for three weeks after that."

Lincoln had this look upon his face, which was the most hilarious thing seen in a while, "Do we all really have to know about this? I mean like... The fact - no... Just... I'd like to go back in my cell now." He looked pleading at Lewis.

"Oh come off it," Olivia looked to him with a serious expression, "I mean, I come over one weekend, and you needed to learn to use a lock!" she nodded, "So, really, there is things that happened at your apartment, I don't want to remember, like that girl you brought home, and me and Michael slept with earplugs, and could still hear."

"Well it's a good thing you didn't last that long..." she looked to her cell, "and she couldn't get out there fast enough." she kept her gaze ice cold.  
"Well I better split you two up before this gets too hard not to," he glanced to Lincoln, "also, your reporter will be here in twenty, so be ready." he put them back in their cells, and laughed.

Inside A-Wings General population, Cell forty. Fernando was sitting down on the tiny stool in their cell, his eyes looking over Michael. "We'll just have to get ourselves into the guards room... " He nodded.

Michael kept looking to the wall, "Well I talked to Westmoreland," he kept serious, "Even got him his cat back," he sighed, "but nothing," he looked to the outside of the cells seeing Bellick was on the tiers pulling a cell apart, "We've got to do something soon..." he felt helpless.

Fernando made a face, "You sure he doesn't want in on the escape?" He watched a bunk mattress being tossed over the tiers; Bellick was being a real ass lately. Since he couldn't find out who killed Bob right away.

"No," he kept got from his bunk walking out, he could see a lot of inmates who'd finished using the showers, he glanced to Sucre, but seeing the look on other inmates faces around his cell, and finally Westmoreland's face, as he walked into his cell, he looked helpless. "But we've got to work something soon, or we're screwed, and not in a good way."

"Getting screwed while being in Prison - it never good Papi..." Fernando trailed off as inmates from the second tier returned to their cells whispering hushed. "That's sick man!" Another Latino inmate said. Fernando whispered, "Hey, Chino - what's sick?" He asked seeing the look of most inmates face.  
"Westmoreland's, cat - its dead and it didn't die on its own, 'Nando." Chino glanced down toward Bellick who was walking by the first tier cells, his eyes narrowing toward Charles' cell with an unpleased sneer across his lips.

Michael felt a slow sinking sensation in his stomach, the feeling that he couldn't believe all this was happening. But he glanced to Sucre, back to Bellick before going back into the cell, this was getting tighter, sooner or later, Bellick was going to get to their cell, sell the hole, and most of all there was nothing he could do to stop it, unless someone else turned T-Bag in.

"Papi, you are right, we need to do something fast..." Fernando watched Charles, walking out of his cell, holding his dead cat. Tears streaking down his cheeks, CO Mack and Lewis were standing by the A-Wing gate for him, looking unpleased.

For a second Michael just kept focused, "Maybe we have to do something." he didn't really know how to deal with it. "I just think tomorrow we've got to work something out with Linc and John."

Nodding again, Fernando turned, pulling himself up on his bunk, looking down at Michael. "Rumours have it, Abruzzi is losing his status in Fox River."

Elle May was sitting in her bedroom, her eyes kept looking around the walls, her favourite posters, her eyes focused on her homework, but her eyes shifted to her phone starting to vibrate across her desk, she picked it up, she glanced over the message, _Save this photo, this man kill my mother._ The message shocked her, but she glanced to the photo. Quickly she typed back, _LJ, what are you on?_

L.J. running across the back alley way of his neighbour hood, barefoot, kept looking behind himself every few minutes, his fingers shaking as his cell phone beeped alerting him of a message, reading over it quick, he replied; _I need you help! Please!_

For a second Elle May kept looking to the phone, the message, it was weird. Her fingers hovered over the keys of her phone, but she inhaled. _Yeah, I'll help, meet you at the park, with the big rocket climbing frame slide, in twenty, what you need?_ Her eyes looking to the clock on her bedroom wall, her stomach felt like she was doing something bad.

L.J. barely stopped running long enough to reply, he seemed for the moment to have lost the man who tried shooting him before he ran off. _Shoes, food... Anything!_ He panicked, running across a crosswalk toward the park she described.

_Okay, I am on it, I'll see you in twenty minutes._ Elle May glanced to the time again, she knew that this wasn't going to be too hard, she could hear the TV downstairs, she crept into her grandparents room, she found herself into her grandfather's closet, taking out some running shoes. She placed them on her bed before rushing into the kitchen, the TV louder, making her grateful, she looked around pulling random food, shifting her eyes rushing back to her bedroom, pulling out her sports bad, she slipped everything into it, anything LJ could need. Finally she made her bed over pillows, finishing off with a wig over a bed before turning the light off.  
Opening the window, Elle May had her sports bag over her shoulder before sneaking out the window, holding onto the drainpipe, she lightly closed the window to, but quickly climbed down the pipe before running off into the darkness.

Pacing, back and forth in the park, trying to keep his feet warm, but his toes felt like they were freezing off. His arms crossed tight over his chest. His cell phone clenched tightly in his fist, glad it was fully charged before his running off from the house.  
Green eyes kept darting around the park that was lit by streetlights, for Elle May.

Running, she ran but when she got to the park seeing LJ in the park by the slide, she ran faster getting to his side dropping the bag, "What happened to you?" she asked looking up to him, she felt like it was something horrible, but in the message, "Why would someone kill your mom?"

"Because it's the same people who framed my dad!" L.J. said anxiously, dropping into the gravel by the slide. He couldn't wait, pulling open the bag, quickly and taking the shoes, he pulled them on, "Thank you!" He looked up at her, but she was so young. He shouldn't have brought her into this.

"Some one," she kept looking around, "But that sounds like something you hear on, well not in real life." she folded her arms, "but I saved the photo on my phone, but," she could see him shaking, "I put some brandy in there, it helps calm nerves, or so I read." she sat down on a swing looking to LJ, "Why are you running?"

"They killed my mom! They were going to kill me!" L.J. squeaked, pulling out the brandy bottle, taking the screw top off, downing a long swig he almost choked on it, it warmed his body, "I should've have brought you into this, I'm sorry." He exhaled.

Elle May knew what he was saying was right; she should be going home right now. "But where will you go?" she asked feeling lost, "I mean, if they kill, I mean, can't you just call the police? Tell them about it." she looked to LJ, she knew in his eyes she was just some kid, but she had to grow up fast with her life.

"They are bigger than the police." L.J. nodded, watching her, as he took another drink of the Brandy.  
"I'll... I'll go... Somewhere." Nodding again, standing up. He came to sit on the swing beside her.

"Sucks," Elle May started to swing, "I mean, your dad didn't kill anyone," her eyes kept focused on his in the dark. "My mom killed my Dad in self defence," she glanced up to the moon now, "My mom doesn't know I know, but my grandpa told me, said that, my mom told him that he was going to kill her, so she stabbed him."

L.J. sat still on the swing, before carefully using his now shoed feet to swing slowly. "Oh -well that isn't really fair." L.J. pointed out. Before his eyes went huge, two men in suits were walking across the street toward the park gates. "They're here!" He stood up fast.

Elle May looked to the two men, one was holding up a gun, "Shit!" she quickly looked to LJ, "Run!" she picked up the bag, she grabbed his hand as the two of them now started to run into the darkness until out of sight.

Even in the darkness of the back streets. L.J. kept running his fingers laced with Elle May's so she didn't lag behind.  
He ran with her until his legs couldn't go anymore. The both of them stopping, and L.J. exhaling and inhaling sharply. Trying to caught his breath back as his lungs burnt from all the extra Carbon Dioxide inside them.


	5. Chapter 5

"You need to calm your brother down!" Abruzzi snapped while looking to Michael, the fact that Lincoln was smashing Concrete hard and fast, the sound kept pounding, the fact they got the brake room, Good. They got Bagwell, Bad. Lincoln found out that his son was framed for double Homicide and kidnap of a minor.  
"Linc, Linc!" Michael stepped in front of the sledgehammer, "you're going to give us away!"

"My SON is out there, in trouble! You can't except me to CALM down!" Lincoln snapped at Michael. Stepping back, he started hitting the concrete again, harder, his muscles tensing.  
T-Bag watching Lincoln hitting the floor harder each time, "Sink, you keep goin' like that and we gonna have a whole lotta other problems! Like the COs finding out!"

Sucre's voice was heard before a loud punch sound, "AH Fuck!" Olivia now burst into the room, she charged over to Lincoln before punching him in the face, "OW!" she held her fist feeling the pain more. "Your son kidnapped my daughter!" she yelled loud.  
Abruzzi quickly covered her mouth looking to Sucre, "Really!"  
Michael looked nervous, but the fact Abruzzi was holding Olivia tight against his chest, her eyes looking to the sledgehammers, then to the other men looking to her nervous all quiet.

Lincoln didn't look toward the sheet coving the hole getting bigger in the floor. His face was tingling from the mild punch he'd just been given by Olivia. "I tried to stop her, she... " Fernando didn't bother trying to explain.  
T-Bag licking his lower lip, "Well isn't this just peachy!"  
"L.J. didn't Kidnap anyone, your daughter should've have gotten involved!" Lincoln snapped.

Michael looked to Abruzzi still holding Olivia's mouth her eyes shooting Dagger at Lincoln, she was struggling against Abruzzi's arms.  
"What are you on about?" Michael asked Olivia, and then looked to Sucre, "Check, make sure the coasts clear," he kept his face serious. "John, let her go..."  
"What if she screams?" his accent thick now, kept looking to the woman in his arms.

Fernando leaving, closing the door behind him to what the outside for Officers.  
"Just let the Belle go." T-Bag glared to Abruzzi.  
Lincoln nodding. "Let her go... She won't scream." His eyes narrowed.

Abruzzi felt his hand let go of her mouth, but when he let her go she jumped at Lincoln again, but Michael was quick to catch her. "Livia!" Michael's voice low, "There is a lot you don't know."  
Olivia kept still, "What Michael!" her voice snapped, "They found her phone Lincoln, her phone, with messages from him, asking for help, and then she went missing!" her voice breaking into tears, "If he hurts her, I'll kill him!"  
"Bit hard for you to do, being death row, so," Abruzzi was hoping she wasn't clocking onto what was going on.

Lincoln was standing in the same place he had been before, his green eyes never left Olivia's face. "I might not've spent a overly large amount of time with my son Olivia! But I know him well enough to know he would never hurt someone innocent!" His stomach was crunching inside.  
T-Bag had smirked to himself. "I like a fire in a lady." He whispered.

"So if we can all be cool..." Michael slowly let go of Olivia, she went to step forward, but her foot caught on something in the floor, that was covered with a sheet, her face hit the floor.  
"What the hell was that?" she moved the sheet before seeing the hole, it was small, but still, eyes going back to the sledgehammers. "Michael!" her voice serious, "This is," she kept looking freaked out.  
"Well guess the cat is out the bag..." Abruzzi muttered.

"Oh this is JUST wonderful." T-Bag looked between the people he was working with to escape Prison. "If she know we might as well tell the whole Prison." He didn't look happy.  
"Shut up, T-Bag!" Lincoln glared. Looking over Olivia, "I was going to tell you - just... Kind of slipped memory." He looked annoyed to Michael.

For a few moments, Olivia kept still on the floor, her eyes going from Lincoln, to T-bag and Abruzzi, finally falling onto Michael. "How?"  
He reached a hand down pulling her to her feet, her eyes looking into his, still looking into the eyes she remembered, the boy who used to tell her all his fears, the things that made him who he was.  
"It's complicated, but all I can say, is L.J isn't what the police are making him, he didn't kill his mother, he didn't kidnap Elle," he turned to Lincoln, "someone framed my brother for murder..."  
"Yes, but no one framed you," Abruzzi pointed out, "I hear rumours of what you did." Abruzzi kept focused on Olivia.

"Misses Knifey-Wifey." T-Bag heard them too, they got the papers in Prison.  
"Shut UP!" Lincoln snapped at T-Bag who put his hands up in defence. "I was only sayin' there is only a few times you can get rejected an appeal without getting the message."

Olivia hands tight, her eyes narrowed to T-bag, "I was in a kill or be killed situation," her voice rough, "What did them teenage girls do to get you to kill them, nothing, so don't you ever!" her hand pointed, "Bring up my case again, or god help me." she felt Michael pull her back a little.  
"Don't," he whispered to her, his hand holding her arm, "He's not worth it," he then listened to the sound of Bellick, "Quick," he moved in covering the hole up.

Lincoln and Abruzzi sliding the table over the throw cover that covered the hole. T-Bag turned, pulling some drywall off the wall, tossing it into the wheelbarrow as Fernando walked into the blue door with Bellick, Bellick's hands on his hips, looking pissed off. "Hart - Scofield! Its time for your daily visit to Sick Bay!" He held out two pairs of handcuffs.

Michael kept looking to Olivia, she didn't look at him while holding her hands out for Bellick, her eyes quickly glancing back to Lincoln, she didn't seem angry any more, but a dark red patch was starting to come up on his face, she turned away as she was cuffed, and her Michael were taken away from PI.

Up in the Infirmary, Nikole who wore a plain black skirt that stopped mid-calf, black dress shoes and a pink short sleeve button up shirt. Had her white lab coat buttoned up, one button in the centre. Blonde hair in a basic ponytail, and her makeup was very little to her blessed skin.  
She hadn't spoken much all day; her eyes were very dark, mean to an extent.  
Her eyes narrowing when she heard the gate being buzzed open from the end of the hallway.  
She held a silver empty tray as Bellick stood with Michael and Olivia. Bellick uncuffing Michael, let him into the usual place Michael got his insulin shot. "Afternoon, Nikole." Bellick watched her brushing passed.  
"Hi." Her voice cold, going into a room to gather a new needle, and a few cleaning pads, a band-aid and the bottle of Insulin.

Michael glanced back to Olivia sitting on a bench, she rather wait than see Doctor Sara Tancredi. He kept walking in the office sitting down; he could see something was bothering her. "Did someone skip their medication today?" he joked trying to make her crack a smile, but it seemed today wasn't a good day for that.

If looks could kill, Michael would've been dead six times over before Nikole even blinked once. "Roll up your sleeve." She stated in a serious voice as she washed and dried her hands, pulling the gloves on, an anger boiling inside of her blood stream.

For a moment, Michael kept still. Then he reached over his arm while pulling the sleeve up, his eyes kept focused on hers. "Okay, why do I feel like I'm in the dog house?" his face serious now, he didn't know what he'd done wrong, or said but he was really confused.

Nikole's blue eyes of death were looking at Michael as she cleaned a place on his arm for the injection site. "You lied to me." She didn't look at him now, more the ink of the fresh tattoos. Putting the cleaning pad into the trash. She picked up the Insulin bottle shaking it.

"Lied about what?" Michael was going to play this cool, this moment he kept his eyes moving from Nikole to out the window were Olivia was looking in at him, this was hard to understand, so many lies, what one did she know, but his eyes focused on Olivia, he was hoping it wasn't the diabetic lie.

Nikole filled the needle with Insulin, staring at his arm; she poked him pretty good with it, injecting the Insulin. "Prison Industries - was never up in the Crawl Spaces." She stated. The Southern in her accent was scary dangerous, like several big men in pick up trucks are going to rip through your corn fields and do donuts on your front lawn while some others steal your tractor and light your farm house on fire, scary.

Michael felt the pain of the needle, his eyes fixed on hers, feeling like if he didn't kiss her right now, he would burn, but he kept still, his eyes kept on hers, going to that stare that wasn't going to give anything away, "anything else you want to accuse me of?"

Nikole looked madder at him, so many different feelings washed over her, pulling the needle from his skin, cleaning and drying the area. Putting a band-aid on it. "We're done here." She crossed her arms, breaking eye contact with him. She was hurt, hurt more for the fact, Michael didn't have to lie to her and he did and now she was pissed off and maybe she didn't have her pill this morning.

Michael got up, he walked out of the office getting cuffed, and he looked down to Olivia getting uncuffed, Michael sitting where she was sitting.  
Olivia walked into the office, "Erm," she sat down trying to keep herself together, too much drama, one day, she felt like she was going to have a melt down. "Look, I know that look, I've had that look, so please." she kept her voice low, "Please don't take it out on my vagina."

Nikole was staring at Olivia, the darkness in her eyes lightened a bit, exhaling. "I'm, sorry." She shook her head. Picking up the paper cup of water and the tiny brown pill holding them out to Olivia. "Mind scattered off." She nodded casually. "Sorry - but the exam has to happen."

"I kinda noticed that," she kept looking to Nikole, "I'm just always nervous with them kinda exams," she laughed lightly, "Not like I can study for it." she then got onto the examining table, she felt weird, "Just I know a scorned woman, I am that woman..." she felt awkward with her feet now in air.

The curtain had been pulled back long ago. Nikole putting on a new pair of gloves, pulled up a stool to sit eye level. "Everything looks good." She pointed out. She continued with the exam trying to do it as quickly and comfortably as possible. "Everything seems in order." Nikole nodded. Standing up.

Olivia nodded, she pulled her pants back on, her eyes going to Nikole, "Remember, stay beautiful," she walked out of the office, her hands being cuffed again, but she looked to Michael, she felt like he was staring daggers at her, but he couldn't talk about it now, all he could do was wait, Today had no been a good day, today had been a horrible day.

Nikole re-washing her hands, drying them off saw the two shades darker than orange ginger hair of Sara as Bellick escorted Olivia and Michael away. "Sara." She said to catch her attention.

Sara paused for a moment in what she as doing, her eyes looked up from her paper work, putting her pen down, before folding her arms. "And what can I do for you now?" her voice cool while twirling on the chair to face Nikole.

Nikole didn't look to please with Sara either, putting her hands into her white lab coat pockets. "I want you to administer Michael Scofield his Insulin shots until further notice."

"Well I'll do that tomorrow then," Sara turned around in her chair with a smile on her face, "I am going to," she paused, "I got to do some run ups on Michael's insurance." she got up to fetch Michael's file, she felt like was still smiling big now.

Yard time, a time for stretching the legs, fresh air, or in this case, the inmates to see the big bus pulling into the prison gates.  
Michael kept looking to the bus, it was clear that the new inmates were here, and everyone else was walking to the fence to see who were the new fish to the tank.

T-Bag came to wonder up beside Michael, looking excited. "Ouu! New Fish!" His Southern twang was longing for this.  
A black man got off the bus, before a younger boy, who had tears streaming down his cheeks.

David was walking behind the guy crying, "Best put on our jail face, BG. These crabs see you puckering, they're gonna bitchify you in a heartbeat." he kept walking forward, brushed his face serious walking forward.  
Michael kept looking to the men coming off the bus, and then listening to the CO calling Yard time over.

T-Bag looked excitedly at the younger boy. "Ouu.. Mmm." He sucked his bottom lip before turning to leave the fence.

Olivia was standing beside Lincoln looking to the bus, her eyes kept focused, but for a reason, she could feel Lincoln tense beside her. "You know," she kept looking forward, "This whole plan of Michael's." she felt weird, "This could get him more time, I know why he didn't want me on it, but why you want me on it?"

Lincoln's eyes were looking over her, but they were shady. "Because... You; Well I heard about your case, I do remember enough of you to know you wouldn't murder someone Willy nilly and you've gotta kid, I know what its like..." He shrugged seeing the bus doors opening.

Olivia swallowed a lump in her throat, her hands in her pocket, "Yeah, but his cheap whore of a girlfriend." focused on the bus, all the other inmates look to bus also. "She gave the police a good enough reason to doubt me, and I've not seen my daughter longer than I've wanted to, and I sometimes think she's better off without me."

Lincoln watching the newest Inmates getting off the Fox River bus, he glanced back to Olivia. "You can't say that... Your opinion is completely bias." He heard the CO yelling yard time over for the General Population in two minutes there Yard time would be done too.

Fernando walking into the Tiers of General Population A-Wing with Michael, "Guess I'm gonna have to find a new thing to call you." He was looking over the man with the Escape plan.

Fernando, walking for the people in front of them to carry on, he spoke; "You aren't a Fish anymore, not the newest - No!" His attention turned, seeing Seth on the second story of the tiers. White bed sheets tied around his neck, climbing over the railing.  
He let himself go, falling, the bed sheets tied to the railing broke his land, hanging himself in front of the entire A-Wing.

Michael watched it, he felt his eyes going wide, his face kept looking to the body, Seth's legs twitched a little before being dead, he felt his eyes looking to T-bag, who didn't seem to give a shit about it.

Olivia sat next to Lincoln, her eyes kept looking forward, and she could listen to Michael sitting behind her. "Michael, really."  
"I could of done something Livia," he kept looking to his hands feeling sick.

"T-Bag had his hooks in that kid, there was nothing you could have done." Lincoln spoke to his little brother as he kept his eyes forward.

Michael leant forward, he looked to his brother, "I could have told the Pope. He could've transferred the kid to ADSEG, he would've been safe." he kept looking forward, now.  
Olivia felt her eyes going to Michael, her cuffs making her hold her breath for a moment. "Michael, you don't do that kind of thing in prison, it gets you in more trouble, and you can't afford it."

Lincoln had nodded. "Besides that and Michael you didn't even know the kid..." His voice dropped as a CO walked by casually.

"And that makes it okay? I turned my back on him because I didn't wanna make waves. It was just...easier to look the other way. Keep the plan safe." Michael felt his eyes going to Olivia.  
She kept looking into Michael's eyes, "And you did," her voice kept low, but she felt her fingers playing with each other, "Michael, you need to stop punishing yourself!"  
Michael kept looking from Olivia; to Lincoln and back, "But at what price?" he then looked to Lincoln. "That's not how she raised us. A man's down, you give him your hand. She'd roll over in her grave if she knew what I'd become." he felt shamed looking at his hands again.

Turning around in the pew, green eyes looking over his brother, Lincoln opened his mouth, "She wouldn't!" His hushed voice was sharp. "You have given me your hand Michael, my son is out there - with a bulls eye on his back. Do whatever you have to, to get us outta here." He nodded.

Olivia kept looking from Michael to Lincoln, she didn't get it, but all she knew was where ever Lincoln's son was, her daughter was with him.

Sara walked back into the office, her hands kept playing with her bag before setting it down looking to Nikole, she was sitting at her own desk. "So, going to ask me where I went?"

Nikole up, her blue eyes focused on Sara. "Obviously not to the shower..." She took in another breath, leaning back in the desk chair. "Where, where did you go Sara?" She tried to sound interested.

Sara inhaled, and exhaled while taking her coat off, she lightly sniffed under her pits for a few seconds. Shaking it off, her hands going down her shirt. "Erm, I've showered this morning..." her eyes kept looking around the office. Walking to her desk again, she glanced over Nikole, "I went to visit the Psychiatrist that Michael Scofield went to," she felt her hands down her sides, "I mean, he had a lot to say..."

For a minute, Nikole looked even more pissed off at Sara, "Why would you do that? That's invading a privacy - what did you find out?" She tagged on at the end, curious, maybe.

Sara kept focused on Nikole, "Ever heard of ow latent inhibition?" she asked while looking to the woman, for everything in her, she was hoping that it wasn't just her that didn't know.

Nikole's eyebrows knitted together, "Where the brain has a constant stream of incoming stimuli? They can't shut out. Unlike us who shut it out, we see my stapler as stapler, they see, everything about the stapler, yes - who hasn't heard of that?" She kept looking at Sara.

Sara pouted a little, "I," she sat down looking over her stapler, then placing it back down onto the desk, "well, I was making sure you know." she nodded to herself, then looked to Nikole.  
"Why do you want me to work with Michael?" she kept her voice calm, she wasn't sure what had happened to make Nikole change her mind.

Nikole avoided the question narrowly. Before exhaling a short breath, "Because, I have a lot of paper work to catch up on and it would be easier if my work load with inmates was lightened, I think you are capable of giving out an Insulin shot - unless you don't feel comfortable with it?" She looked over Sara.

Sara shook her head, "No, that's not it," Sara moved around the office, she kept looking to Nikole, "I mean, I know you two had a disagreement." she nodded more to herself, her hands folded over her chest showing she wasn't backing down from this.

"Yeah? And what is your point?" Nikole kept looking over Sara, "He just lied to me and he hasn't before I guess it just ticked me off." She shrugged one shoulder.

Sara just kept watching Nikole, she felt herself looking to the night sky outside, "Well, I," she straightened herself, "I better get going." she found her coat again, "Good luck with night shift." she walked away thinking if she should be worried about Michael.

"What's the word, brother, man? Y'all cookin' brownies, or what?" David kept looking to the inmate in front of him, he'd had a bad time being here, but kept trying.  
"Act your race milk chicken!" the man looked to David with distaste, he felt sick looking at him.  
David kept looking around himself, "What's your deal, yo? You got tough buckets, or somethin'?"  
"You're a disgrace to your skin. You know that?" he punched David, and David slipped falling back.  
He kept looking to this man, David held his chest feeling the pain.

T-Bag was in to the scene. "Boy just slipped!" He noticed the CO's looking as he pulled David up from the floor. "Just slipped!" He repeated, before hissing in a whisper to David, "Ain't that right?" He started 'dusting' the kid off.

David pushed himself away from T-Bag, "Don't touch me," he narrowed his eyes, "I told ya, I ain't no homo, you fruit..." he kept his gaze on T-Bag, the man freaked him out, he didn't want him anywhere near him.

T-Bag looked unpleased but blank at the boy who was so white while craving to be Black. He looked ready to strangle him. "David!" Charles broke the tension, sharing a cell with the newest inmate he watched him. "Come on." He pointed toward Cell Thirteen.

David turned, he looked to T-Bag, "Yeah," he rushed to the cell, the alarm going off for all inmates to be in their cell, it was going to be shutting down for the night.  
The night started, the lights went out, David's first night in prison, he couldn't sleep, he sat on his bunk, his arms wrapped around his legs on the top bunk, he kept looking out, he bit his lip scared.

Charles, on the bottom bunk, wasn't really asleep, just lying with his eyes closed.

T-Bag was leaning forward against the bars of Cell Sixteen, his eyes looking down the bars toward Cell Thirteen. Inhaling a breath, he started; "Oh, Tweener! ... I'm coming. Oh, Tweener...oh, Tweener, I'm a-coming for you..." He smirked, "I'm coming, coming..." He kept singing no one dare complain about T-Bag singing, "Is you ready? Are you ready? However you are, see, I'm here...I'm coming for you... Are you ready? Are you ready? I'm coming, I'm coming...I'm a-coming, I'm coming..." He smirked.

Michael was now watching David, he kept looking to how upset he was by T-Bag, but he knew this time, no, this time he wasn't going to let this boy suffer like Seth had to.

As T-Bag kept singing, he noticed Michael up on the second tier watching from his cell bars. He smirked, as he kept the song going. Until he finally grew tired of it - for tonight, he ended with. "I'm watching you Tweener." Before disappearing into the darkness of his cell.

Elle May was sitting next to L.J on a slab, under a bridge, she kept her arms wrapped around herself looking to the bag, "There is one bag of Doritos left," she said while scrummaging around for anything else in the bag food wise.

L.J. was sitting on the same slab; his legs crossed over Indiana style, glad it wasn't an overly cold night, "You can have them." He looked over to her, listening as the water swept over the rocks. "You know you don't have to be here with me..." He whispered.

Elle May sitting with her legs in front of her, she opened the bag taking a chip out before licking the cheese powder off first before biting it, she chewed and swallowed before looking to L.J, "I know." she said simply while repeating her process of licking cheese powder off a chip before nibbling it slowly.

The smell of the Doritos were strong to the crisp air, L.J. lent back against a metal bar on the bridge still on the stab, checking his phone. "You'd be a lot safer at home..."

"I know," Elle May held the bag to him, "eat something," she pointed out, they had been on the run together for a whole day, with a lot of running, plus the fact the first time in her life, Elle May felt like she was living, being alive.

L.J. shook his head, he wasn't full but he wasn't hungry either, his stomach kept twisting. "You know; for a Eleven year old you are pretty annoying!" He pointed out.

Elle May Giggle for a second, she kept looking up to L.J with a smile, "I know." she carried on eating while looking back to L.J again, "your phone is vibrating." she pointed out while finishing the bag off, crunching it up before throwing it back into the bag.

Bringing his palm to his face, L.J. face palmed before picking up his phone, looking over the unknown caller ID, he felt a twinge of nervousness flood his body as he flipped it open and answered. "Hello?"

Veronica felt happy to hear L.J's voice, "LJ, it's Veronica. Where are you?" she kept her tone calm, but she looked to Nick, they had to plan this out just right.  
Elle May was opening the bottle of water, her eyes to the phone, she could hear a woman's voice on the other end, and she kept quiet now.

L.J. looking around in the darkness, "Oh, Veronica, I don't know. You gotta come get me... I'm with Elle May..." He whispered over the phone.

Veronica paused for a second, "L.J," she started, "Why are you," she shook her head, "Never mind."  
Elle May could hear the woman, her ear was right next to L.J, more so she could be nosey in the conversation. "We can't, okay? We're not in Chicago. You have to come to us."  
Elle May glanced over to a car pulling up, "L.J," she pulled his arm, "It's them again!" she exhaled feeling scared again.

"Oh, oh ... Veronica, they are here! No matter where we go... They are here!" L.J. Held the phone tighter, seeing the car but it remained unmoving.

"It's like that episode of," Elle May shut up looking to the look on L.J's face, she felt herself going quiet again.  
Veronica exhaled, "What's going on?" she asked.  
Elle May looked to L.J, back to the phone, and the car just sitting there, "How do they know where we are? How the hell do they know where we are? You don't understand..." her voice quiet.  
Veronica brushed a hand into her hair, then turned to look at Nick who was watching her, "I want you to listen to me, okay? I need you to come to us. We're in Lake Mercer."  
Elle nodded, her eyes on L.J, "I know where that is, my grandparents take me there a lot on spring break." she glanced over to L.J again.  
Veronica nodded, "Okay, well, Elle, keep L.J's phone open, L.J you understand me, leave your phone open..."

L.J. zoned himself back in. "Leave it open, I got it, yeah." He glanced to the car, that hadn't moved at all in the past several minutes. "Bye..." He whispered hanging up. The black car unmoving for a minute before it just drove away.

Elle May glanced to the phone, as a Text message come through, she looked over it with a smile, "Oh, she's good..."  
_Dump the phone, they're tracking you. We're in New Glarus_ Elle May look to L.J, "well we better make a move on. I have a plan," she kept looking to L.J they both had to make a move.

"Excuse me but... You are eleven ... I am the older person here and I - will come up with the plans." He started walking up the side of the river to get back up onto land.

Michael was walking to the break room, his eyes kept focused on the back of T-Bag's head walking with Sucre, he turned to nod at Lincoln who was next to Olivia, she didn't know what was going on, but she kept quiet.

T-Bag was turning around, "Nothing like tail, eh, Scofield?" T-Bag was laughing brightly. Abruzzi remained still.

Michael picked up a hammer as they were all in the break room; he smacked the hammer on the back of T-Bag's knee making him fall down in pain.  
Olivia went wide eyes while watching the scene, but kept close beside Lincoln, she didn't feel bad for the man, her eyes focused to the door that Sucre was guarding now.

Fernando and Abruzzi remained still together, their eyes going from Michael to T-Bag holding his knee in pain on the floor. "You son of a bitch!" He hissed.

Michael eyes were serious, "This ends right now!" his voice a dark hiss, he kept focused on T-Bag, and Olivia kept watching the scene.  
She glanced to Lincoln, "What ends now?" she asked quietly not sure what she was missing.

Lincoln didn't really say anything, his eyes averting from Olivia's to T-Bag than Michael, before kneeling down as T-Bag tried getting up, failing however still in pain, "Oh, you just screwed some major league pooch, Pretty! I'm gonna sing like a whole tree full of birds now!" His face close to Michael's before yelling; "BADGE!"

Michael stepped closer to T-Bag's face, his eyes narrowed, "You wanna sing, then sing. But you know what I think? You don't have the guts. You want out of here just as much as the rest of us." he kept his eyes dark, the door opened as a C.O walked into the room looking around.  
"We got a problem here?" his eyes were looking around the whole P.I crew trying to sound badass.

T-Bag could feel every ones eyes on him, Lincoln just a few inches behind him. He looked around, "I ... Uh, no - I thought we was missin' some tools is all!" He pulled himself up, sniffing quickly before rubbing under his eyes, his knee in pain.

"Get back to work." The C.O walked out leaving the room looking pissed off his time was wasted.  
Olivia exhaled while trying to figure out what to do, she kept looking around the room to something she could be doing.  
Michael now looked to T-Bag, he was still keeping his game face on. "Now. You and I may be stuck together in this little dance, but I call the shots. First shot, that kid out there? You don't touch him. Ever. Do we understand each other?" he got to his feet now trying to keep a distance from T-Bag.  
Olivia slowly walking to Lincoln, "You got something from your lawyer, any news on our pesky kids?"

"We do." T-Bag said in a dark voice, standing up he limped away. Lincoln looked over Olivia, before opening his mouth, "Mmm." He stopped seeing Bellick, "Abruzzi, you and I need to have a CHAT!" He snapped as Abruzzi left with Bellick.  
"They're fine, they are with ... Veronica."

Olivia let out a sigh of relief, then looked to Michael, "wait, why didn't he fall through?" she asked looking to the floor where the hole was.  
Michael broke into a grin; he lifted up the sheet showing the employee of the month board covering the hole perfectly.

Later on the day, David was sitting on some bleachers holding a football, he could see T-Bag making his way over, and his guard shot up, "You trippin' on somethin', Alice?" he kept looking serious to T-Bag the man seemed to be paused for a heartbeat, but carried on, David broke into a grin feeling better now. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Lamp it up in here again, I'll be fittin' to break some shop." he called after T-Bag, and Michael was grinning from ear to ear about how he saved one person, even if that one kid was being a little too over enthusiastic.

Lincoln had been watching from his Death Row yard box, he smiled proudly toward Michael as T-Bag kept limping away from David without a word.  
Fernando came up to stand beside Michael, "We gotta problem." His voice nervous.  
As different inmates wearing P.I. clothes were heading toward the break room with Bellick.  
Abruzzi noticed jogging to the fence. "Boss! Boss!" He caught his attention. "What are they doing?"  
"Fixing the break room!" Bellick snapped.  
"But that's P.I.! I should know... I run it!" Abruzzi was freaking out.  
"Not anymore you don't..." Bellick turned away.


	6. Chapter 6

Standing on his side of the Fence Michael kept watching the new P.I crew in the break room, kept looking over to the break room, to the death row yard, the same two people in there, Olivia and Lincoln, he kept focused on them before back to the room feeling helpless.

Abruzzi came to stand beside Michael; his greasy hair gleamed in the sunlight shining down. "They're gonna find it. The longer they're in there, the sooner they're gonna find it..." He was looking from the new P.I. Crew to Michael.

Michael kept focused on the P.I crew working, he kept thinking about anything, but right now, it was just making his head hurt while turning to face Abruzzi, "Then we gotta get back in there." he kept his tone neutral, but inside his mind was working a mile a minute.

Abruzzi exhaled, "I'm gonna say something crazy to you right now..." He started up.

Michael rolled his eyes, "Surprise, surprise…" he kept focused on the fence.

Ignoring the feeling in his stomach, "I don't give a damn about that Fibonacci anymore."

Michael kept looking to Abruzzi now, he laughed, "You're right, that is crazy." he now tried to give off the vibe that he wasn't going to give up the man, he just knew it was the only thing he had to offer Abruzzi for the plane.

"Because I got bigger things to think about, like survival. You see, I'm kinda short on friends in here, in case you haven't noticed. I need to get out, right now." He was walking with Michael across the yard along the fence, "While I still got my life."

Michael listening, he kept nodded, but then he inhaled looking to Abruzzi, "Then why are we talking about Fibonacci?" he kept focused on Abruzzi trying to keep his game face.

"Look; the only way I can get that room back is if I can prove to Falzone I'm still worthy, that I still got what it takes. Yeah? And." He paused for a brief minute staring into Michael's blue eyes. "The only way I can do that is if I can give him Fibonacci."

Michael glanced away from Abruzzi, "Interesting." he kept looking away from him trying to keep himself cool.

"You see, this is not a me verse you thing anymore. This is us." Abruzzi exhaled one more "An us thing, all right? It's us for the escape."

Michael looked to Abruzzi; the man was close to him, for a second, he kept aware of everything around him. "Is it? Or is this about you getting in good with the Mob again?" he asked trying to keep everything cool.

"That life - is over for me, Fish. I mean, they clipped my wings! They want me to rot in here." His grey eyes wild but hidden with different emotions, "So I got no allegiance to them anymore." His voice was more serious than usual.

Michael bit his bottom lip lightly while looking over to the place where Abruzzi used to play card, and back to Abruzzi, "And yet you still wanna do them a favour." he kept his cool, but then he was pretty sure, if he kept pushing Abruzzi, he was going to push back.

Narrowing his eyes; " Falzone is desperate." He nodded more so to himself, "See, if Fibonacci testifies in front of The Congress next month - Falzone's going to go down in flames." He pointed out the obvious, "But! If we give him Fibonacci, he will give us anything. Anything, including that very _special_ room. What do you say, Fish?" He rested his case.

Olivia bouncing the basketball, she threw it at the hoop, for the first time getting a three pointer, she looked back to the P.I crew that wasn't them doing the work, she was banned, cos the new inmate running it, didn't trust her, she exhaled, then looked to Lincoln, "you missed my three pointer!"

Lincoln stood, watching the new crew working, he pulled his eyes away from them, each time getting a little more worried about the hole being found. Looking over Olivia. "Oh sorry... Make it again?" He grinned.

Walking over to the ball, Olivia lined it up, "I bet it won't get in this time," she threw the shot, and like predicted she missed. "Damn buckles." her voice squeaked, she picked the ball up standing beside Lincoln, "Can you tell me about the phone call again?" she asked feeling lost.

Lincoln walked over, away from the fence, "L.J. he isn't okay, but he is alive - Elle May is okay too, L.J. said she gets a little annoying." He looked around. He sighed, touching the bricks on the wall.

"A little annoying," Olivia laughed, "Trust a eleven year old to have a crush on someone way older than herself," Olivia quickly placed her hands in her pocket, for the fact she remembered her crush on Lincoln when she was a teenager, so she inhaled, "I'm just happy she's with someone, and safe."

"L.J. would never intentionally put your daughter or anyone else in danger..." Lincoln felt the urge to state that. "She'll be safe with the people she is with, you are right about that, the sooner we get out the better."

Olivia nodded with Lincoln, "Well, I get out of here," she kept a serious face, "I, Well I am going to just." she shook her head, "I just don't get why these people setting you up, are now wasting time, trying to kill two kids."

"Its something big, something... Something even I don't understand but honestly, when could I ever understand something that wasn't common sense." He exhaled.

"Well, it just seems crazy," Olivia kept looking to Lincoln before glancing over to the gen pop yard, taking the ball while throwing it at the hoop. "WooHOO!" she cheered as the ball went in.

Lincoln rolled his eyes at her, "That is so ... Nothing." He mocked her, chasing the ball with his hands, he tossed it into the basket without looking smirking.

Olivia gasped, "Show off!" she picked the ball up, she playfully threw it at his back while trying to not laugh, "A big showing off, show off..."

Lincoln grin got brighter as he caught the ball in his hands. "Not showing off ... Just - well no, showing off you are right." He laughed.

"Yes, but then I bet you can't name all the elements in under two minutes..." she snatched the ball from his hands and kept looking into his eyes.

"Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium... " Lincoln stopped staring at her before glaring. "Yeah? WELL! Bet you can't change a car tire AND hot wire it, in under thirty sections."

"Yeah, I never learned how to steal cars," her voice light hearted, but her eyes kept looking to Lincoln's, she glanced over to the C.O coming towards them, "Better not have that on your mind in church..." she walked over holding her hands out for the cuffs.

"And the Lord said unto Satan, 'hast thou considered my servant Job? That there is none like him in the earth. A perfect and an upright man. One that fears God, and shuns evil'." The priest spoke, it echoed in the chapel.  
Olivia sat beside Lincoln, her eyes kept forward, feeling Michael behind her.  
"Linc, I just," he kept focused forward, keeping his town low, "What should I do?"

At the priest spoke to the decent amount of inmates, looking forward, Lincoln played with a button on his tan jumpsuit. "Give him up." He said softly.

Michael inhaled; "If I do, they'll kill him." he kept his voice low.  
Olivia turned her head to look at Michael, "Maybe he deserves it, I mean her worked for Abruzzi enterprise..." she kept her voice low, looking into Michael's eyes, as he stared back into hers.  
"That's just it, he doesn't." Michael kept watching Olivia, her face had changed a lot, but her eyes still the same, and he felt like he didn't really know her anymore.

Lincoln turned his head back just a fraction of an inch, "Who is this guy, Michael?" He paused, "you don't me he was Mob." His word were stern the usual Lincoln.

Michael snapped his attention from Olivia onto his brother, "He was working for the Mafia. He just didn't know it. Otto Fibonacci is...he's just like you. An innocent man, caught in the wrong place at the wrong time." he kept his tone low while he went to explain what had happened, every detail made it hard for Olivia to ignore.  
"What's the right thing to do now, Michael?" Olivia bit her lip, but she could tell that it was tearing Michael apart.

Lincoln knew full right, the right thing to do... How this was going to play out one way or another and it made him feel cheated inside. "What you're really trying to tell me is if...if I'm to live..." He trailed off.

"...A good man has to die." Michael finished his brother's sentence.  
Olivia kept looking to Lincoln's face, back to Michael, for a split second they both looked identical in expression. "We can always play him out in out head as Doctor Doom..."  
Michael rolled his eyes, "Trust you Olivia," he didn't laugh, "but I just don't know how I am going to do this." he kept looking to his hands now.  
"Sorry, just trying to help," her eyes going to her hands now, she felt worse.

Once again in the yard, this time it was Fernando with Michael. "You've gotta see this, Fish." He nodded his head out toward the new P.I. crew hauling in carpet toward the Break Room. Before he whistled. "Hey, Jersey! You gonna be putting that carpet into the Break Room?" He asked.  
"I think so." The man known as Jersey spoke to Fernando the chain link fence separating them.  
"We gotta tear up the old stuff first. As soon as we're done with that. Tonight, tomorrow, maybe." He nodded before continuing on with his carpet rolls.  
Fernando looked to Michael with that serious gleam in his eyes. "They're gonna find it. We have to do something!"

Michael kept looking to Sucre, then Jersey, he placed his hands into his pocket looking to the break room. "Well It's gonna be hard," he started in a low town. "Sucre," he started before looking to his cellmate, but for a reason, he didn't really see Sucre as just a cellmate. "There is something I have to do, and it goes against all my morals, I don't know what to do..."

Fernando kept looking over Michael, Michael being the first person he'd never screwed over in his Prison. "What kind of something, Papi?" His brown eyes in wonder looking into Michael's eyes, the blue eyes that always seemed to hold so much more emotion than his voice or expressions.

"Put it this way," Michael started, he kept his hands in his pockets, "For us to get that room back, to continue the plan..." he exhaled kicking the dirt with the tip of his boot. "I have to turn an innocent man into the mob," he glanced over to Abruzzi, then back to Sucre.

Fernando glanced to where Michael had been looking, to Abruzzi playing cards by himself on the bleachers. "And you actually know where this guy is?" He looked back at him.

"I did the research, foot work," Michael kept his voice low, "So yeah," he then placed his hands out of his pockets, trying to figure out what to do with them, but placed them back into his pocket shaking his feet out, his absent toes still felt odd. "But I just," he stopped talking feeling horrible.

Fernando kept looking over the green grass around them, the toe of his boot digging into it. "But, Fish." He placed his hand in a friendly way on Michael's shoulder. "They won't know if you're telling the truth or not..." He pointed out.

Michael's eyes focused onto Sucre's for a second, it was like something hitting in the face with a wet fish, he broke into a grin, "Sucre, you're a genius!" he tapped his shoulder, looking into his deep brown eyes breaking with a bigger grin.

Fernando smirked, "Well; I do have my moments, Papi!" he kept feeling good about something, he rocked on his feet looking back to the P.I crew, and closed his eyes for a second hoping everything went right for Michael, thinking of Mariecruz.

Michael walked over to Abruzzi; he kept a look about while keeping his hands into his pockets. "I was thinking about what you said. That it's not a me-versus-you thing. It's an us thing." he kept looking to Abruzzi trying to keep a cool head.

Abruzzi looking over Michael, he nodded. "That is right." His accent strong, his eyes focused. He kept looking serious, because right now, all he was caring about was himself, and his prison rep.

"How far are you willing to go with that?" Michael asked, he kept looking around himself, mostly taking Sucre's advice, he had to pull it off without making himself look like a two faces snake.

Narrowing his eyes for a minute, Abruzzi thought about it for a piece of a second, "As far as I have to."

"Then set up a meeting with Falzone. I wanna talk to him directly." he kept his tone serious, he wanted to make sure that he wasn't going to say anything unless he saw the man himself.

Abruzzi's eyes, glared, "Falzone doesn't talk to guys like you directly." His voice kept stiff, his eyes kept glaring to Michael.

"If he wants Fibonacci, he's gonna have to." Michael kept glancing around the yard knowing he made his point.

C.O. Patterson opened the door to Olivia's cell. "It's time for your visit to the Infirmary." He held up handcuffs, casually trying not to make a big deal about them.

Olivia got to her feet, "Oh Patterson," she held her hand to her chest, "we really need to stop meeting like this." she nodded while putting her hands together so he could cuff her, the fact was, she had been bored most of the afternoon, so was happy enough to see her doctor, better than seeing Tancredi.

"I know, Miss Olivia." Lewis Patterson laughed softly, as he escorted her outside, up the cement pathway, up the stairs to the Infirmary, which seemed pretty silent. "Nikole." Lewis smiled seeing her.  
Nikole looked up from a chart. "Lewis, always a pleasure to see you in my Infirmary, Afternoon Olivia." Nikole watched Lewis uncuffing her.

"Seriously," Olivia kept looking to the older man, "Your wife is a lucky, lucky lady," she paused, "and so's Becky..." she whispered the last part when her wrists were free of the handcuffs, she looked to Nikole, "Well, get my pill on!" she walked over the chair looking around the small office, and was trying to piece why Michael would fake Diabetes to be in here.

Lewis didn't speak, but a sly smirk appeared over his lips making Nikole snicker in laughter, walking away into another room, getting the Birth Control pill from a labelled container and a small paper cup full of chilled water. "All right, here you go." Nikole held them both out to Olivia.

Olivia took the pill and the water; she glanced to Nikole's hand with a small smile. "So when is that man of yours going to put another ring on that finger?" she asked trying to not sound too intrusive, but then it was the fact she just wanted to be able to feel like she wasn't just a death row female.

Letting out a short laugh, Nikole looked over her engagement ring for just a minute, a smile spread across her face that she couldn't control. "July 7th." A glitter of excitement burst in her blue eyes. Along with a burst of worry, remember the first attempt at getting married.

"Darn it!" Olivia snapped, "I guess I won't be able to make it," she sighed, "but hey," she looked like the fact the date being after her execution, she kept smiling, "Cake, make sure that no one drunk is aloud near it," she nodded, "I learned that one the hard way." she didn't really like remembering her wedding, but then hers was more of a shotgun wedding, more on his parents behalf, not her own, by then her parents weren't talking to her.

Nikole nodded very slowly. "Well, last time - Kevin and I tried gettin' married on my Twenty-Second birthday, he got called to an Emergency fire at the police station and I got called into an Emergency trauma... They put the cake under a lamp by accident and it melted." She tried to laugh about it. "This time, its gonna be very simple, few people." She nodded.

"My wedding wasn't really that big," Olivia stated, "It was me, him, his parents, his friends," she then played with her hand, "I didn't have much of a dress, cos I looked like free Willy," she exhaled, "Plus my water broke in the middle of the first dance..."

Nikole looked around the office space, before nodding slowly. "Naturally that would have to happen." Her voice was low.

"Guess you're not big into kids," Olivia inhaled, "do you mind," she pointed over, "Can I wash my hands? Feeling a bit clammy." her voice calm, but then again she wanted to be nosy.

"Yeah no problem." Nikole pointed toward the sink, before thinking about the first statement Olivia made. "I wouldn't say not big on kids, just never really found the right time..."

Olivia slipped off the chair, walking over to the sink; she turned the tap on running her hands under the water. "Yeah, but then I can say, you can plan for kids, but they are not easy." she kept looking out the window, finally to the sink, her eyes focused on the drain. "That's why his here..." she whispered low to herself.

"Thing is, I haven't really been around many kids, unless I was on Peeds rounds during medical school." She watched Olivia at the sink. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"No," Olivia turned around, "I am not much to go with kids," she looked serious, "I was put into prison just a little while after Elle's first birthday." she then wiped her hands on her trousers. "So I better go..."

"I-uh, yeah..." Nikole stood up. Opening the office door as Lewis stood waiting outside of it.

Being back on P.I felt good for Olivia, even if the jump suit didn't her, but glancing across the break room to Lincoln standing behind Michael, she looked over the two brother's feeling so form of hope. Her hands were pulling burnt MDF off the wall.  
"Another eighteen inches and we'll hit that pipe," Michael kept smiling, "We'll be there by Friday..." he kept smiling to everyone.

"Friday?" Fernando's eyes bugged largely for a minute and Lincoln kind of grinned. "Better start making travel arrangements." Lincoln looked around.  
"Mariecruz here I come, baby!" He grinned excitedly. Abruzzi looked across the room, smiled to himself. "Sardinia, here I come." He looked back to the clipboard.  
"Where we going?" Lincoln looked over his little brother.

Olivia now wrapping an arm around Michael and Lincoln's shoulders, "Yeah, where are we going?" her voice cheerful, but then she found Michael's eyes meeting her own.  
"And who said you're coming with us?" he asked, it was half mean, but half joking, he kept focused on Olivia.  
She pouted, "Well, I have no one else in my life, apart from Elle May," she kept her tone light.  
Michael nodded, "Panama..." he whispered to both Olivia and Lincoln.

"Panama?" Lincoln asked, for a minute trying to remember where that was on a map, he gave up, he knew somewhere in South America.

Michael laughed, "Panama. Darien Gap, south of the canal. No roads, no electricity. No cops. Nothing but white sand beaches and ice cold beer." he said while putting the employee of the month board over the hole again.  
Olivia laughed, "I don't drink beer," she kept her arms around both brothers.  
Michael rolled his eyes, "fine, you can have cocktails out of a coconut shell," he smiled to her, "how's that sound?" he kept light tone.  
Olivia nodded, "and I can work on getting myself a tan..." she laughed looking from brother to brother.

Lincoln was looking between the two of them, before itching behind his year, "Well, that's all nice and dandy, but what about our lives?" He focused more on Michael now.

"Yes Michael," Olivia tapped Lincoln's shoulder, she then looked into Lincoln's eyes with a smile. "You always make good points."  
Michael sighed, "Well, we'll open a scuba shop." he kept looking to Lincoln feeling Olivia blinked, "But we all can't dive..." she pointed to all of them.  
"We'll have plenty of time to learn." he kept looking over Olivia, "and also, he took her arm off his shoulder, "You always learn things fast..." he got to his feet putting the sheet over the hole.

T-Bag knocked on the blue door, "Bull!" He said casually while 'counting' new drywall pieces in the storage while.  
As Bellick came walking in. "This Con says he's on the job." C-Note was behind him.  
"I don't think so..." Abruzzi said.  
"You heard the paisana. Move your ass." Bellick looked back.

"You know anything about construction?" Lincoln asked for Abruzzi who seemed to be staring at Bellick who kept looking between the Convicts in the burnt Break Room.

"Concrete is my specialty." C-Note looking smugger by the second, his eyes focused and found Michael staring at him "Can you dig it?" he knew he was getting his message across.  
Abruzzi nodded, "Okay, boss. Sign him up." he kept feeling annoyed with this.  
Bellick also nodded, "You got it," he turned around leaving the break room.  
C-Note walking over to Michael, close to the man, "Now it looks like Darwin wins after all, eh, Fish?" he laughed.  
Michael didn't say anything.  
Olivia kept looking from Michael to C-Note, "Well girls, no need to stand around like a bunch of idiots, we've got a job to finish," she started to pull more MDF off the wall.


	7. Chapter 7

Rubbing sand paper against the new drywall on the walls T-Bag exhaled clearing his throat.  
Holding a clipboard, Abruzzi looked around. "Okay lets rotate!" He glanced to his crew.

Olivia looked to T-Bag, "Well come on, your turn," she kept doing her part of the work, her eyes going back to what Lincoln was doing before brushing a piece of her hair out of her face.  
Michael kept looking to Olivia and his brother, then back to C-note, he was glaring to T-Bag.  
"Son of a..." he kept looking up, and then tried to get out of the hole.  
"Sergeant Sodomy, you're up next." Abruzzi kept looking over a clipboard.  
C-note noticing T-Bag ignoring Abruzzi, "Come on!" he snapped.

Lincoln glared at T-Bag who was hovering around C-Note. "I don't know about y'all but," he stopped, pulling C-Note out of the hole and cleaning his hand off on his jump suit. "But this room is gettin' a lil to dark for me to dig."

"Are you telling me that there's a hole in Fox River that you don't wanna get into?" C-Note was getting up close to T-bag.  
Olivia quickly stepped in between them, her eyes focused on C-note, "He's not worth it," her voice low, she turned her eyes looking to T-Bag's, "stop being such a Dumbass, and stop trying to make waves."

T-Bag hissed at C-Note, as he slipped into the concrete hole with the metal curved shovel.  
"Relax." Lincoln looked down at T-Bag, his voice dark and dangerous.

"Hey, you know, I got a question. How come Fusilli over here ain't handling a shovel?" C-Note snapped, it seemed this man only wanted to start drama, so Olivia waved her hands in subission before walking over to sandpaper more of the wall, kept focused.  
"bloody diva," her words a mutter that no one really could hear.  
Abruzzi looking to C-note, "I handle arrangements on the outside." he kept his tone cool.  
"Really. So what is that, transport, paper, what?" C-Note kept close to Abruzzi.  
Abruzzi didn't even glance up from his paper work, "Exactly. Makes me manager." he kept lovely.  
C-Note kept calm, "And that makes us just labour, right?" he kept nodding.  
"Now you're getting it," he kept his voice smooth, his eyes on the clipboard.  
C-Note kept calm, "You know, management better keep a close eye on the conditions up in here, or the labour's liable to go on strike. You feel me?"  
Olivia stepped in, "Not to be nosey," she kept looking to C-Note, "I couldn't help but over hear, but if anything about a strike, you'll be on your own." she kept her voice light.

"Get back to work." Lincoln glared at everyone just as Fernando entered the blue door. "CO coming! Guys hurry up!" He snapped.  
T-Bag was pulling himself from the hole. Lincoln put the frame down and pushing the carpet over it.  
T-Bag helping Fernando put the table over it as C.O. Campbell walked in. "Scofield." He looked at Michael, "Move it, it's time for your conjugal."  
The P.I. crew looked surprised. Lincoln looked shocked about to pass out.  
"Your wife is here." Campbell was still looking at Michael.

Michael headed out of the Break room, when he was gone C-note pulled the carpet out of the way. "Well," he glanced to Lincoln.  
Olivia picking up a shovel, "I really can't believe that," she slipped into the hole looking to Sucre, "I mean, did he say anything to you?" her voice light while using the shovel to dig the cement out.

"Uhm, no." Lincoln was just standing there, still trying to work this out in his thick head. "I..." He trailed off, biting his lower lip, before turning away picking up a bucket of cement.

"Guess he didn't say anything to you," Olivia kept looking around the room, "I mean really," she felt like her hands moving around the shovel, she winched, "Ow!"  
C-Note, "Okay, who votes white girl stays out the hole, she's slower than..."  
"Slower than what Franklin?" her voice low, her eyes kept looking serious.

"Why don't you just go back to slinging the stuff?" Lincoln pushed a bucket of crunched cement and concrete into C-Notes chest with narrow eyes.

Olivia held a hand out, "Fine, I'll get out," she held her hand up, "Linc, care to help a lady out?" she asked while ignoring that, out of all the men in this room, she could trust him.

Lincoln offered her his hand and when she took it, he pulled her up and out, with ease and a smile. "Of course my dear." His voice was polite.  
It made T-Bag fake gag.

"Thank you," she pushed the shovel into T-Bag's chest, "Get in the hole, since you're so keen on being a dick," she kept her tone dull to him. "I am more into sandpaper," she walked over to the wall, her eyes avoiding all the men feeling sick.

T-Bag remained still, where the shovel had been pushed into his chest, it stung a bit. As he stared.  
"You heard her!" Lincoln snapped. T-Bag slipping himself back into the hole. Continued digging as Fernando opened the blue door once again. "Michael's coming back from The Bone Yard..." He grinned, seeing everyone scramble. "Alone! Alone!" He said quickly.

"Bone yard," Olivia blinked, "Seriously, guys, Bone yard?" her voice trying to control herself.  
Abruzzi looked over to her, "don't be acting like you've no idea what that means..." he thought about his wife, he wondered if she'd come for a conjugal."  
C-Note kept looking to Olivia, "you're no Virgin Mary," he focused.  
"No!" Olivia kept focused, "I'm just not a pervert, giving things pervy names..."  
Michael walked into the Break room; he looked to everyone starting at him, wondering what on earth did he miss.

Fernando was face to face with Michael, his brown eyes looking slightly pissed and hurt in a mixture. "I tell you everything about me and Maricruz and you!" He pointed at his face, "Can't even tell me you're married?" He looked sad.

"Unless he's married to someone he's not proud of..." Olivia sung while focused on the wall.  
"Olivia, coming from someone who Married Ryan Hart!" he pointed out, then looked to Sucre, "I'll tell you later," he now kept looking around everyone.  
C-Note looked to Michael, "Rough day, huh Scofield? While the rest of us are in here slinging concrete, you got some little girl in to play on your rusty trombone, huh?" he snapped.  
"Ew!" Olivia pointed, "I don't want to hear it!" she kept her voice serious, "I mean, really, no..."

Lincoln looked from Michael to Olivia and back to Michael, the confusion still easily seen on his face.  
T-Bag leaning back in the hole looked over Michael's pretty face. "Man's got a point. It just doesn't seem equitable like, you know what I'm sayin'?" He suggested.  
"Shut up and dig, T-Bag." Lincoln snapped.

Abruzzi kept looking to Michael, he watched as Michael was sitting by the hole looking about everything, everyone. "I think what the idiots inside here want to know is, while we're digging this hole, what are you doing?" he asked serious.  
Michael held the credit card up, "I'm going shopping," he kept smiling.  
Olivia kept looking to Michael, "Erm, am I missing something, cos I've seen the hole in the infirmary..."

"Pretty, care to... Elaborate? For the rest of us who might not... Fully understand your ... Inquisitions?" T-Bag's eyes were on Michael.  
Lincoln lent against the dry wall. "Yeah, uh... Michael?" He didn't get it either.

"You may keep using big words, you're still a big idiot!" Olivia now glanced to Michael, "Right now, we can sit here and try and work out your cryptic talk, or we can," she pointed to T-Bag, "Get that hole done." she now got to her feet.  
"Your girl's gotta point snowflake," C-Note walking to dump more cement into the wall.  
Michael rolled his eyes, "She's not my girl," he pointed out.

"No, apparently you gotta wife, no one knew about!" Fernando said sourly as he left the Break Room to keep watch on the outside for Officers.  
"Seems like you really vexed your celly, pretty." T-Bag said while digging.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Nando," her voice calm while looking into his eyes, "Ignore anything comes from his trap, it's only to make trouble," she then glanced to T-Bag, "Dig, dig, and shut up, cos no one wants to hear your hill Billy crap."

That night, Fernando was sitting on his top bunk, looking out into the tiers with his mini mirror, "We're clear." He pulled the mirror back in, looking to Michael.

Michael reached into the lining of his Jacket, he kept looking to the card, and then kept looking to Sucre, "Stop looking at me like that," he kept looking over himself.

Fernando still looked incredible pissed at him, his accent thicker when he spoke to Michael seeing the card. " A credit card? The bulls catch you with that they'll be so far up your doggy door you'll be..." He trailed.

Michael smiled, "Don't worry. They won't be catching me with one." he pulled the plastic off of the card, "Because," showing it for what it really was. I don't have a credit Card." he kept smiling to Sucre going to the hole.

Looking at the now white card with a blank pin stripe on one side, Fernando's eyebrows pulled together, "Than... What is it?"

Elle May kept blinking tears, the fact on the floor was a bleeding Nick, face down, "I,"  
"Right," Quinn kept looking around, "So this is how we're going to do this," he took Elle May, "We are going to be separated, and I'm going to find out what I need to know..."

L.J's eyes were huge as his hands ached from lack of blood being bonded tightly to the chair.  
Nick was laying face down, unmoving.

Quinn kept looking to Elle May, then to L.J, "So you," he looked to Elle May, "you have no entanglement in this," he then looked to L.J, "But you," he looked serious, "you gotta tell me exactly what they know and who else they have told, and nobody has to die tonight. You just walk away. Let me clean up your mess." he turned to Elle May, "I mean, both of you..."

L.J. narrowed his eyes, he didn't feel like talking, he wasn't that stupid. "No chance."

"Well if you're not going to talk," He looked to Elle May, "You can tell me," he kept smooth, "tell me, everything you know, and you'll be back to your worried grandmother, be able to be warm, safe, all you need is tell me, everything they know."  
Elle May glanced to L.J's face, his eyes red from crying, she shook her head. "Well then, you're putting yourself in the line of fire..."

L.J. kept looking from Elle May to Quinn, "Leave her alone!" He snapped darkly. "She has nothing to do with this!" His voice was shaking. L.J. just wanted a normal life, with normal people!

Michael felt himself thinking, suit, recorder, everything but his goddamn watch, he kept looking around the yard, trying to think. Michael walked over to Westmoreland, "So how are you doing lately?" he asked the old man who he'd not talk to in a long time, it was hard after what happened to his cat, but he kept walking by his side.

"Bellick assigned me a new cellmate." Charles looked at Michael, "New fish - Ran a bump and swipe on an off-duty cop. Fast hands, faster mouth." He kind of laughed about it. Before seeing David coming up toward them, "Speaking of the Devil." He looked between the two of them, "Michael Scofield - David Apolskis."

David walked beside Westmoreland, then looked to Michael, "'Sup. I seen you before, right? You're part of that PI crew. Maybe you can hook me up. Y'know, brother needs to make some green, some cashish, you know what I'm saying?" he kept talking black, Michael kept trying to work him out while carrying on walking.  
"The pay is 19 cents an hour." he said while looking to David.  
His face fell while looking him serious, "19 cents? That's slavery, yo."  
"That's prison, yo. Besides, PI's all full up for now." Michael replied while looking to him.  
David nodded; he kept walking forward, "All right. I feel you. But keep a brother in mind, you know, if somethin' opens up, yo. Hell, I'll pay 19 cents an hour to get me some more time out of the block." he kept walking away now.

Charles wanted to laugh at Michael's sense of the word; 'yo.' but kept it to himself, watching as David walked away, he looked back to Michael as the two of them kept walking down the yard; "Its like; having another kid. Already raised one." He paused for a short minute, "I'm too old to do it again."

"You ever hear of anything being stolen from R&D?" Michael asked putting his hands into his pocket while looking to Westmoreland, he felt himself to the older man, who had a lot of time in the prison.

"Of course." His old eyes looked over Michael; "Bulls steal from personals all the time. Problem is, you never know what's gone until you're on the outside of the walls. At that point, you can't do anything about it." He half shrugged one shoulder.

Michael nodded, keeping serious, "What if you knew now?" he asked, kept the conversation light while looking around the area while feeling calm.

Charles felt that nervous twinge in his gut, "Look. I told you. Leave me out of whatever it is you've got going." He nodded.

"I just need to know if you've seen a guard with a gold watch." Michael stopped looking to Westmoreland before he said anything about getting one from here, "but I need this specific gold watch." he kept walking forward stopping.  
"Westmoreland, the Pope wants to see you," Patterson called from the side of the fence.

Lincoln stood in his boxed in fence of Administrative Segregation. Michael several feet away from him as he spoke; "Heard from Veronica?" He wondered.

Olivia kept beside Lincoln looking to Michael, "No," Michael said while looking to his brother, but his attention kept looking to Geary talking to another CO, he kept focused on the man serious.

Lincoln didn't like Michael having his back mostly turned to him,  
"Just a note from LJ, saying he's with her, that he was safe with Elle May. But now it's been a while. Doesn't feel right. Feels wrong." He exhaled, looking through the chain links in the fence.

Michael kept looking to Geary, seeing his arm, seeing his watch on his arm. Michael felt pissed off, kept staring.  
Olivia placed her hand on Lincoln's shoulder, she knew that face on Michael, "Linc, right now, he only cares about," she looked to Michael again, "What ever it is, it's got something to do with that Dodgy C.O."

"I can see that, 'Livia." Lincoln exhaled, Michael's back still to them. Before his eyebrows were pulled together. "Dodgy C.O.?" He suggested to her with his casual voice.

Olivia glanced over to Geary, "Complete ass, finds any time to be around P.I locker room, trying to check me out," her tone dry, "Calls me sweetie pie," her eyes looked up to Lincoln.  
Michael listening to the whole conversation watching Geary walk off, "You're the only female in this place worth looking at..." he slowly turned to face her.  
"Erm! Hello!" she waved, "Doctor Tancredi, Doctor Wilson... The Female !" her eyes narrowed.  
"Well Doctor Wilson would kill him with a glare, have you seen the female they look like trolls, and no one wants to touch a fire crouch," he glanced to the white vest she was wearing, "Plus you have okay boobies..."

Making a face, Lincoln clearly did not approve of his brothers choice of words. "Boobies? Really Mikey, really? This is why you are and always forever will be a Virgin." He nodded his head sharply.

Michael kept his face serious looking to Lincoln, "I was trying to be polite..." he then looked to Olivia's face, her eyes were wide looking at him, "What?"  
"Okay," her voice light at first, "Okay Michael, my breasts are Okay!" her voice loud on the last okay, "I remember, I remember in High school, you asked me to show you my 'okay' breast, and you said they were great!" she nodded, "It's cos I had a kid, and that you went college and..."  
"Olivia!" Michael snapped, "you said we were never going to talk about that again..."  
Olivia, "Okay Michael, what ever you say, go run along, and be all criticality genius like..."

"I need to, go bleach my head..." Lincoln had his eyes closed, ears covered as he walked into the chain link fence by accident. "Ow." He whispered.

Michael walked away now, Olivia rushed to Lincoln, "Oh seriously," she looked him over seeing he was okay, "Would you think my boobs were better or worse than okay?" her eyes kept looking to him, she didn't really know why she was asking it, but she didn't see the big deal.

After he opened his eyes and blinked several times, "Uh, better?" He tried not to make it sound like a question, but he hadn't really taken into account Olivia's body.

For a second Olivia placed her hands up to herself, "Well, it's not like I really cared," she tired to sound aloof, "Not like anyone noticed me anyone," she looked to Patterson coming over to take them back to the cells. "I was a nobody then, still a nobody now..."

"Oh, don't get all self pity on me." Lincoln sighed as Lewis handcuffed them each carefully, he cuffed people just right, not to hard and not to loose either.  
"How was yard time Miss Olivia?" Lewis saw the younger woman like one of his own to look after.

Olivia looked to Patterson, "Just fine," her voice dropped, her eyes avoided Lincoln walking back to the cells in silence, she really didn't get Lincoln much, parts of her didn't even want to know why she even bothered, she was always going to be Michael's annoying friend to him.

"Swell." Lewis could feel something different in the air between the two Death Row inmates, he uncuffed and celled Lincoln first who hadn't spoken their whole walk down The Mile. Lewis touched Olivia's shoulder softly. "Everything okay?" His brown eyes looked down on her.

Olivia looked to Patterson, "I'm fine really," she kept her tone light hearted, but really it was just getting to her, so she gave him a smile, her eyes going to her cell, "Just hit me, a lot things I'll never get round to doing," she then swallowed, "Ignore me really, just have a female moment..."

"Hey..." Lewis said digging around in his pocket, pulling out a chocolate bar. "I hear chocolate makes some people happy, so here you have it." He placed the bar into her hand after uncuffing her. "If you want to talk, old Lewis here is always all ears." He smiled, trying to make this all easier.

"Lewis," she kept a smile looking to the chocolate bar, then back to his face, "you really know how to make a girl cheerful," she smiled before walking back into her cell, the door shut, now she was looking to the treat, smiling to herself.

David stood in the cell, he was holding a hand to his ear, "Inside these walls, I creep and I crawl, lookin' for a way out, but I know there's gonna be no easy route, this is gonna be a 12-round..." He wrote down everything down in a notebook, this was how most rappers got famous, he was going to be big. "... A 12-round bout...with Bellick and T-Bag on my mind, this grind in here..." Michael cleared his throat, it made David stop mid rap.  
"You still interested in getting in on PI?" Michael asked leaning on the bars of his cell looking to him seriously.  
David laughed clapping his hands together, "Does my momma got big breastices?" he stated with a laugh.  
Michael kept a serious face, "I wouldn't know," he stated while looking to her, but knew he was being funny.  
David clapped, "Hell yeah she does. And hell yeah I do." He focused on Michael.  
"All right, look. I need a favour. Word is you made your trade as a snatch and grab." He then nodded while looking business.  
"That's right." David kept nodding.  
Michael kept serious, it was all he could do, all he was, "I need you to steal something back that was stolen from me." "  
What kind of 'something' we talkin' about?" David asked focused.  
"Just a watch." Michael focused.  
"Uh-uh. There ain't no such thing as just a watch. Every design has a different clasp, every clasp has a different swipe." David was talking his business now, making his voice cool.  
"It's Italian. A Remedi. Gold band, pearl face, all weather." Michael remembered every detail of the watch. "  
What year?" David knew the questions were annoying, but he needed to do it. "2003." Michael replied. "  
That's a butterfly clasp on that bitch." David inhaled while brushing his hands together looking over Michael.  
Michael titled his head confused looking to David, "Which means what?"  
"Hidden deployment. There ain't no way to snatch it without the mark feelin' it." He could see Michael wasn't happy with this. "Which just means I'm gonna have to get whimsical on this ficky." He held his fist out to Michael, who reluctantly fist tapped with him. "I get you this watch, that mean I get in on some of that PI?" he asked his playful tone again. "  
It means I'll think about it. No promises." Michael pointed out.  
David's face fell a little, he kept watching Michael "Why you need this watch so bad anyway?"  
Michael focused on David before walking away, "Let's just say it means a lot to someone in my family." He tapped the bars before he was gone.

Sara looked to Michael, "Looks like I'll be administering your shot today." she kept smiling while rolling his sleeve up.  
Michael blinked, "where's Nikole?" he asked trying to be cool, "I mean, it's been a while since she's seen me..."  
"Michael," Sara looked serious, "She doesn't want to see you," her eyes focused on his.  
Michael's face fell, "did she say why?"  
"No, just that from now on, you get me," she tried to laugh, but Michael's face was making it impossible, "Well don't look too excited on my behalf..."

The Infirmary gates buzzed open and yelling filled the whole place. "Hold his legs! Hold his legs damn it!" A strong voice of CO Campbell called out.  
Before the guard watching the place yelled; "we need a doctor here! Quickly!"  
Nikole rushed out of her corner office, an alert serious look on her face. "What's happened?" She asked, her blue eyes looking to Geary and Campbell rushing down the long hallway with an inmate -Unclear who yet, on a gurney.

Sara rushed out of the room leaving Michael alone; he got up following seeing that David was on the gurney, sick all over him making twitching and jerking movements. "I don't know, the kid was in chow, all of a sudden he collapsed and started spitting up his food!"

"Looks like he's having some kind of seizure." Sara said looking to Nikole.

Nikole looking between the two Correction Officers, "Get him up here and make sure he doesn't hurt himself!" Her words were sharp. Glancing back to Sara, "I need you to get 02 and Cardio."  
Campbell and Geary lifting David off the gurney onto the bed. Still holding him as he shook.  
"Roll him onto his side." She could feel her mind flashing backwards to medical school the black board on key things to do when someone was having a possible Seizure. Michael kept watching the scene play out, his eyes going to David who was clearly acting, but then they didn't know that, his focus going onto the watch, it was one of them now you see it, now you don't moment that made Michael break into a smile as David quickly gave him a wink.

The fact of the matter was, even if they knew David had been faking, they could all get fired for not doing the mandatory routine.  
Nikole knelt down, her eyes looking to David's, as the shaking seemed to slow down before stopping several minutes later, "David, how are you feeling?" Her soft voice was even softer.

David looked to the Doctor; lucky it wasn't the ginger one, but the hot blonde. "I am think I'm ready to bounce from this place..." he kept his voice low, but avoided to act like he was all better in a matter of seconds.

Nikole held back an eye roll. "Sorry; David - you're goin'a have to stay here for a little while." She brushed her hands down her lab coat. "As a precaution. - Sorry if that... Isn't _'fly.'_ with you." She realized a Southern accent and a ghetto slang didn't fit.

David kept looking at her, "I don't know why," he started, "but you look like an angel yo, you have a halo." he kept looking up to her smiling, "I can write a song about you..."

Nikole half smiled, looking down at the teenager with food across his clothes and face. "Charmin', really David. I'll buy the album." She ran a cloth under the tap, making it warm and damp.

"Yeah," he kept watching her, "I would say you wanna catch a movie, get you shake to share with me, yo, and not watch the movie..." he laughed while looking to Michael getting his shot, then back to the Doctor again, "But it's gonna be a while, cos I'm in here for a stretch..."

Nikole tried to understand what he'd just said, turning around holding the cloth, "Can we cut the Ghetto tongue? I'm old and don't understand it very well." She brushed her clothed finger softly against his cheek, removing the drying food. "But don't worry, I'll still be here when you get out." She nodded.

David laughed, "Na, you ain't old," he looked serious, "Trust me, with your booty and breastices, damn fly mama could be a runway model!" he laughed more.

Nikole almost died, her cheeks went beet red. "I think, that may have been the single most nicest thing, someone has ever said to me." She kept looking over him.

David stopped laughing, "Well," he cleared his throat, "I am happy to have said something nice for once, and not completely stupid, to get my ass whooped."

"Ah' so you havin' a hard time in here?" She asked casually, her fingers touched the dried food in his hair. "That's gonna be a pain to get out." She pointed out.

"It's nothing," he looked to the Doctor, "but seriously, I feel find," he got to his feet and did a little dance, "I really would just like to go back to my cell, and forget the whole embarrassing fact, a woman like you, saw me looking as gross as this."

"I've seen worse, honey." She looked over him. "Well that dance sure told me you're fine. If you start feeling sick again, don't ignore it... Okay?" She patted his clean shoulder softly. "Lollipop?" She offered him one. C.O. Rizzo waited to cuff David.

"Oh sweet," he took a blue one, then looked her over, "If you're here, I might fake sick more often," he winked before being cuffed and taken back to Gen Pop.

Nikole stared off into space, "Fake sick more often. Wow." She shook her head, turning back walking into her office.

"Did I piss you off? I feel like I might have? What did you want me to say? Yes Olivia your tits are FAN-TAS-TIC?" Lincoln's voice appeared from the drainpipe.

"You're only saying that, cos you want some of my chocolate..." Olivia was lying on the cot while pealing the foil, the fact was, and she didn't really want to get into an emotional talk, with a guy with the emotional rage of a thimble.

Lincoln stared at the grate on the drain. "Chocolate?" He blinked and slid down the smooth brick to sit on his own cot. "Is that some kind of code word for something?"

"It's Cho co late..." she broke it down, "Last time I check, it was a food, that taste good," she then broke a piece of placing it on her tongue savouring it, then swallowed, "I'm sorry I didn't think you'd assume I'd be making some kind of sexual innuendo..."

"I wasn't assuming that at all, but women do have code words for everything so how am I honestly suppose to know?" He exhaled, rubbing his forehead.

"Right, yeah, cos I talk in code," she laughed, "Last time I checked." she found herself rolling on her stomach, her eyes focused on the little light, "I wasn't your brother," she finished closing her eyes, "I just have no clue what version of you I'm going to get, so don't act like you're the only one confused, cos trust me." she exhaled, "you're no picnic yourself."

"I never said I was a picnic, did I? Sorry if my nerves are either really up or really, really up!" Lincoln snapped for a minute, before exhaling. "See? ... Sorry." He said lowly. Resting his head against the cells bricks. "Where did you get a chocolate bar, anyways?" He wondered.

Olivia inhaled, "Lewis," she kept a hand on the chocolate placing it carefully beside her pillow, "I guess he feels bad for me," she kept on her back now looking up to the ceiling, "If you keep forgetting, I'm gonna be in the chair after you," she sighed, "Just I've spent near ten years of my life being told I'm going to die on a chair," she bit her lip, "All I can think is," she sniffed, "My hair..."

"Your hair?" Lincoln asked, he could only imagine it, as he'd seen it a few minutes ago. "Why don't you donate it to Cancer or something?" He wondered unsure of her plans for it.

"I am," Olivia then closed her eyes, she kept thinking of her last moments, "I just keep thinking," she stopped for a second, "Prom night..." she trailed off, her hands resting behind her head while she made patterns on the ceiling.

"Prom night?" Lincoln tried to remember her Prom night, which would've been Michael's prom night. Though who else's prom night would he remember, he never had one. "Oh yeah Mickey's bow tie." He smiled to himself.

"Yeah," Olivia laughed, "That red bow tie, and suit," she calmed down, "It was Michael, or Ryan Hart," she then closed her eyes, "When I first got sent down, I kept thinking," she rolled over again, "If I just went with Michael, I won't be sentence to die."

Lincoln rubbed his thumb against his lower lip, before speaking, "But - if you had gone with Michael; you wouldn't have Elle May." He glanced to the drainpipe. "I mean, I know I haven't been the father of the year with L.J. ever - but I couldn't imagine however hard life has been, without his little feet running around the apartment, trying to eat your sweater strings while Michael and you were doing homework..." He trailed off, he could remember back to 1994, Michael and Olivia's senior year, L.J. was only three.  
Michael and Olivia talking big shot smart talk, L.J. peeing on the floor because it was _funny_ and himself trying to arrange loan payments.

"I love my daughter, even if most her life is seeing me through bars," Olivia looked to the drainpipe, "I thought you was an awesome dad," she felt herself smile, "I know I pissed you off a lot, with my snooty smart ass mouth," she kept quiet for a moment, "but I thought you was like, my version of Brad Pitt," she kept quiet.

Lincoln looked surprised, alone in his cell. His green eyes looked over his fingers, his brain trying to figure out the best way to, respond to that kind of statement, "I was?" He blurted out.

Olivia bit her lip listening to the tone of his voice, "Linc, I was thirteen when I first met you, and I kinda had a small crush on you," she closed her eyes feeling like a complete dork, "So, yeah, I think I just made a complete ass of myself for telling you, I used to steal photos from your apartment and photocopy them, put the photos back and hope you didn't notice."

"And there Michael was, telling me I misplaced them and they'd show up." Lincoln didn't know how to really feel about that, that was a tad creepy, just a tad though. "Did you ... Pick the hair from my hats for weird African Voodoo as well?" He joked, seemingly unmoved by it really.

Olivia sat up, "Lincoln, be realistic, the fact that voodoo and all that crap is a bunch of nonsense with no physical or scientific proof to it really working..." her arms folded, "Plus, I had a crush, I was thirteen, I grew out of it before I hit fifteen, and then I knew boys were a waste of time until I got my PHD..."

"Oh, so I was a silly crush?" Lincoln faked a totally hurt. "That hit me, real deep." He snickered now.

"Oh, poor baby," Olivia laughed now rolling to her side, "night Sink..."

Olivia walked into the break room feeling better about the day, "morning everyone." she smiled while looking to Sucre in the hole, her and Lincoln were late.  
"Why you all so cheerful," C-Note asked, "I mean they let you two play around in the Green Mile?"  
Olivia blinked, "Erm, no..."

Lincoln picked up a long hammer, leaning back against the dry wall; he looked over Michael who was close to him, ignoring everyone else. "What's up?" He asked and before Michael could protest it, he continued. "I know that look - what's up?"  
Fernando was sitting inside the deeper hole, digging as fast as possible. Before the shovel clinked against the metal pipe. "I hit it! I HIT IT!" He squealed.

"Nando I could kiss you!" Olivia bent over Sucre kissing him quickly before letting him go.  
Michael looked from Sucre to Olivia and finally his eyes falling onto his brother. "I've done the math. I figure it'll take at least five minutes for us to get the bars off the window in the infirmary, and two minutes for each to get across the wire and over the wall." he kept looking to the group. "We've got eighteen minutes and too many people..."

Lincoln's eyes looked between everyone in the room, Abruzzi, C-Note, Olivia... He looked back to Michael feeling his chest tighten, "One of them has to go." He stated.

Michael nodded, "one," he kept looking to everyone who seemed to be happy about it, but he kept feeling worst, cos he couldn't really pick to kick off the plan.


	8. Chapter 8

During yard time, T-Bag was standing leaning against the pay phone with a sly smile. "That baby boy all growed up yet?" He laughed talking to his cousin, the only family member left in his life, the only family member who'd actually speak to him.  
"Oh, he's gonna raise hell the next few years! Take after his momma. Yeah, you know. Same old same up here." His eyes scanned the same uniforms in the yard, before making eye contact with Abruzzi for just a minute.  
"But uh, things are getting pretty tense. Like they're fixing to, uh...collide. You know what I mean, Jimmy? There's a potential situation." He rubbed his finger along his lower lip.

"I found our access to the infirmary building but I'm gonna need some time to make it work." Michael kept looking from Olivia to Lincoln who were both standing with him.  
Olivia side glanced to Lincoln, back to Michael, "How much time?" her voice low, she knew Michael had his serious stressed out face.  
"Enough for me to find my way up a 20 ft vertical drain pipe without using a ladder. I'll probably need to skip PI tomorrow if I'm gonna get this thing done." Michael replied trying to keep himself calm.

"Michael;" Lincoln looked at him, like he may have lost it. "You can't just skip, P.I." He wanted to whack him around the head; he was supposed to be the Genius here. "This isn't class - what if the Bulls decide to drop in?" He tapped his fingers against his tan jumpsuit.

Michael rubbed his head, "Well, I don't have a choice do I? Once we get through the pipe below the guard's room, it'll be a whole lot easier. I can come and go without using the door and with Westmoreland as a lookout, we'll have one more man available for digging." he kept looking over.  
Olivia rolled her eyes, "Okay, I don't get you Michael," she looked into his eyes, "First you say, there is too many people, who we going to, well you know..."  
"Wait, I told you this, how does she know?" Michael pointed out to his brother.

Lincoln shuffled awkwardly, "Well." He rubbing his neck, changing the subject quickly; "Westmoreland's gonna be a problem. All seven of us can't break over that wall in eighteen minutes. You said it yourself, it's impossible. Listen, man, I'm telling you. One of us has gotta take a hike." He sounded so sure, so factual. Trying to fit into the smart people.

"I know." Michael snapped, and he watched as Olivia took a step closer to Lincoln, "Livia..." he kept his tone down.  
"Michael, right now, you are just," she paused, "Remember the calm zone..."  
"Olivia, we're passed the calm zone, the calm zone was your lame idea, never worked for me!" Michael could see her brown eyes glaze over. "Oh, don't..."  
"Don't, you're being a totally Jackolaton!" she folded her arms.  
C-Note coming over, he looked around, "Mind if I share that with the rest of the class?"  
"Yeah, that Michael is a big tool!" Olivia looked to Michael's face.  
"No, I was," he shook his head turning around, and C-Note cleared his throat. "Apparently, college boy here did the math. Figured out that we got too many clowns in the car. So one of us is in here digging, but his seat ain't guaranteed."  
Olivia laughed, "And how's this your problem," Olivia didn't like people being mean to Michael, well she could, but that was due to the fact Michael in high school was practically her brother.  
Michael stepping forward also, "He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"I'm not digging if I'm not going!" Fernando said seriously looking darkly toward the seemingly trio.  
"Relax!" Lincoln snapped at Fernando his eyes narrowed and Fernando looked alarmed at the darkness.  
"Simple as! We ditch the paedophile!" Lincoln looked over his brother.

Olivia looked to Lincoln, "Seriously," her voice kept light, but for the fact she kept stood between Michael and Lincoln.  
"I think the fact she would slow us down also..." C-Note pointed to Olivia.  
Michael's eyes narrowed, "I am not leaving her behind," he kept his tone even, "We're in agreement, Bagwell..."

Everyone nodding to agree froze when the Break Rooms room swung open. T-Bag's mouth open about to speak casually before stopping, his eyes narrowing, he had a minor cold so his Southern drawling accent was heavier. "What's that smell?" He inhaled carefully. "It smells like - Conspiracy."

"I thought it smelt like a bunch of men sweating in a small confined space," Olivia shrugged, "but that's just me..."  
Michael placed his face into the palm of his hand listening to Olivia, "We need to get back to work."  
"No, someone in here needs to learn personal hygiene cos they fucking stink..." Olivia kept looking around the room.

Lincoln sniffed his armpit carefully, but it wasn't him. He glanced toward Fernando and Abruzzi as T-Bag cut in again. "Yeah well before you do get back to work - I have an announcement to make. I've been growing leery of the way y'all talk like I'm a lesser man. So I bought an insurance policy. I called up my guy on the out'side and I told him about our plan." He could seem a gleam of unpleased Death Wish in Lincoln's eyes  
"And I told him in all likelihood, I'll be seeing him next week. But if he don't hear from me five minutes before the escape and 20 minutes after, I told him to call up the warden, blow the whistle on the whole thing. So if y'all got ideas about gettin' rid of me, I suggest you make other plans." He smirked, winking at Michael and leaving the room.

Olivia's eyes were wide, her eyes going to Michael, "Oh," her voice dropped while folding her arms, "... crap." she finished.  
Walking out of P.I now, Michael felt Olivia keeping sync with him, "Son of a bitch," her voice snapped, "He's a no good, red neck, inbreed, Dumbass pain in my..."  
"Yes, we get the point Olivia, you're pissed off," he glanced to where Lincoln was walking with Abruzzi.

"Son of a bitch has got a countermove for everything." Lincoln looked ticked off, his voice showed he was ticked off; he glanced back to Fernando and C-Note having their own conversation.

Abruzzi looked to Lincoln, "Not for this." he kept looking back to Sucre and C-Note.  
Olivia glanced back to the two men, she didn't like that Sucre was thinking he'd be left behind, she looked to Michael, "I'll be three seconds."  
Michael's eyes followed where hers were, he just shrugged. Olivia rushed over to Sucre wrapping her arms around him, and she hugged him.

Fernando tensed up; he didn't expect that at all, especially not from Olivia. "I-I...I?" He looked over Olivia. "Thanks, Mami." He carefully brought one of his arms around to return the hug.

Olivia kissed the side of his face, smooth skin, she smiled lightly, "You're never going to be the odd man out," she stepped back nodding with a small smile, "comprendo?" she looked into his eyes.

"Ah, si Mami." Fernando nodded, his fingers touched his cheek, it made him smile brighter. "Muchas Gracias." He thought he sounded much sexier when he spoke Spanish.

"Cool," Olivia walked back to Michael and Lincoln turning around giving Sucre a quick wink.  
C-Note pointed, "don't trust her," he looked to Sucre, "I mean the woman stabbed her husband to death," he made a stabby motion, "Like a freaky lot of times."

Fernando narrowed his eyes at C-Note. "Shut up man!" He hissed halfway as they all entered the locker rooms to change up.

Olivia kept sitting outside of the office, Michael first, and most of all she kept looking forward, she hated to wait, but then she needed to get herself pilled up already.  
Michael in the office was using the end of the mop to make the hole bigger, smiling to himself.

Bellick came into the Infirmary. Looking around, "Where's Scofield?" He sounded pissed off.  
It took Bellick long enough to get to the main office, where Michael had all ready put the mop away.  
"There you are. Just looked for you in your cell. Couldn't find you anyplace. Couldn't find your credit card either." He snapped, "You know the one I'm talking about." He continued looking over the to smart to Prison convict.

Michael kept looking to Bellick looking confused, Olivia got up stepping in front looking to Bellick, "I'm sorry," she kept looking him serious, "What grounds do you have of your accusations?" she had her hands cuffed, if she wasn't she'd be folding her arms.

Bellick narrowed his eyes, "Why don't you go sit down, Con - before I toss you in the SHU." His eyes were so dangerous. Nikole was watching the unfolding.  
"You know the one your whore wife trunked in the other day. She told me all about it." He glanced, ignoring Olivia and looking over Nikole "Maybe 'whore' is too strong. What do you call a girl who married a felon to get into the United States? Why'd she have to come here for, anyway? No strip clubs in Whazistan?" He looked back to Michael.  
"Officer Bellick!" Nikole snapped, you could see the anger in her eyes, making the Southern accent heavier.  
"Captain!" Bellick turned looking over her.  
"Fine," She snapped again. "Do you mind conductin' your inquisitions on your own time please? I have a schedule to maintain." She tried keeping a professional front.  
"Excuse me, Doctor Wilson. I was just asking Mister Scofield about the contraband he had his STRIPPER wife trunk in the other day. But you go ahead, your job's more important." He sneered at her, putting his hat on. Brushing past her to leave the place.  
Nikole turned watching him.

"You're right! It IS unlike you who gets 40 thousand a year with a little blue hat - I get 55 thousand and oh, what's the BEST part? I don't live with my MOMMA!" Nikole raised her voice loud enough for Bellick to hear as he left the Infirmary.

Olivia looked back to Nikole, "Oh, burn!" she then looked to where Bellick, "boss, just got Owned!" she then quickly sat back down now looking to her fingernails.  
Michael was now sat on the table looking to Nikole, "so what changed your mind to seeing me?" he asked keeping a straight face.

Washing her hands, Nikole didn't look at him; she was still ticked off with him. "Doctor Tancredi is sick and Nurse Katie is on her lunch break." She dried her hands, pulling white gloves on.  
Unlocking a cabinet she took her a sterile needle in a package and a tiny bottle of Insulin.

"I," he kept looking to Nikole, "It was just a green card," he spoke softly. Michael didn't like that Nikole was still pissed with her.  
Olivia stuck her head in the door, "you married a whore!" she moved her face back as Michael kicked the door shut in her face.

Nikole looked between the two of them, now with a shut door between them. "Sara, told me she saw you coming out of the conjugal room." Her voice flat, "Sleeve." She motioned for him to roll his sleeve up, as she filled the needle with the correct amount of Insulin, setting it down on the silver tray, picking up a cleaning pad.

"EWWWW!" Olivia was heard from the other room, she kept making gagging noises.  
Michael closed his eyes for a second he started to roll his sleeve up for Nikole, "She's just," he looked to the door, "Olivia's always been a weird girl..." he smiled.  
"Well I don't fuck cheap immigrate whores!" she made another sick noise.  
Michael rolled his eyes, "Olivia, Shut the fuck up!" he kept his tone even, but his eyes was telling a whole different story.

Rolling her eyes, Nikole walked over, pulling the blind connecting the two rooms via window closed. This sure wasn't helping the headache she had. "What is this, Elementary school?" Her voice was even with a dark under laying, picking up the cleaning pad. She cleaned the injection site, before picking up the needle, watching in go into his skin, she didn't stab it into this time.

Michael watched the needle going in, "That's just business..." he was talking about Nika, "I mean..."  
"Michael shut up!" Olivia called; "I want to get my pill on!" she called from the door, then exhaled standing in front of the glass. "I am have a lot of no sex to get done..." she was watching Michael serious.

Taking the needle out, cleaning the site again. She didn't bother with a band-aid.  
Trying to ignore Olivia going on at the room as she turned,  
walking over to her desk. She picked up her Stethoscope, which was silver with a pink cord with, _Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital._ In small black lettering was on the pink. "Shirt, up." She said absently putting the earpieces into her ears.

Michael did what he was told, he kept looking into Nikole's eyes, his stomach wasn't all muscle but defined and flat, the tattoo still fresh all over his torso, but Michael blue eyes focused on hers while keeping a calm face, feeling her stepping closer to him.

Nikole stood directly in front of him, a few inches of space; her hand placed itself on his right shoulder carefully. She blew over the listening piece of the Stethoscope so it wasn't cold against his skin, placing it on the left side of his chest; her blue eyes were focused on his, "Inhale." She tried to keep her voice level.

Michael kept his eyes smouldering, he inhaled, he kept himself focused on her, he could smell her perfume, and everything about her was luring him in. He kept his face fixed, but most of all, feeling her hand touching his chest, he placed a hand to her waist carefully.

Nikole's stomach flipped, like going down a steep roller coaster at high speed.  
The sound of his heart beating in her ears, her eyes couldn't look away from his, no matter how she tried. She tried speaking and that didn't work either.  
The hand on her waist made her clothed skin tingle.

Michael leaned in forward now, he moved his other hand touching her face. He moved his face close to hers, no one would see them, his lips lightly touching hers as he kissed her, he wanted to kiss her, he was kissing her, but most of all he was going to have to wait and see her reaction.

Every Neuron that was still able to logically function in Nikole's brain was shocked.  
Heart rate, increasing. She tilted her head just a fraction of an inch, her eyes closing.  
Any Conscience she had was telling her it was wrong, but the desire to want what was happening to happen, was far to great.  
Her fingers let the listening piece of the Stethoscope go. Her hand was flat against his chest. Her lips kissed him back, softly.

Michael slowly made the kiss deeper; he kept moving his hand into her hair, kept the kiss strong for a moment longer before pulling back from her, his eyes looking into her eyes. "I," he kept quiet for a moment; "I think I need to go..." he kept still now.

Nikole looked down, averting her eyes, confusion clouded them. Before finally speaking, her lips were still burning. "Yeah." She whispered, taking a carefully step backwards, to open the office door.  
There wasn't enough Prozac in the world she could swallow to sort of the emotional rush going on in her body, right now.

Michael got up walking away from the door, Olivia standing in front of Michael their eyes meeting, "I've had my pill..." she said lightly, she pointed to the right, "Katie got back from her break," she added with a smile, "So, see you tomorrow Nikki," she pointed while still cuffed.

C.O. Rizzo looked to Michael while cuffing him. Lewis was attending the yard patrol. "Right you two, we'll stop by Gen-Pop, than I'll take you back to The Mile Olivia, deal?" He saw Nikole who looked nervous.  
"Bai' Liva." Nikole nodded, before turning away, closing her office door.

Abruzzi was walking along the fence dividing Gen pop yard from the Death Row inmates. He lightly caught Lincoln's attention; he was holding a piece of paper putting it through the fence for Lincoln to read.

Lincoln casually slipped the paper between the fence links, into his hands opening the white paper as they both of them kept walking. "What's up?" He asked.

Abruzzi kept close to the fence, but not too close, "Records from the phone in the yard. James Bagwell lives down in Gary." he spoke, his accent was thick, he kept looking to Olivia while she stood beside Lincoln taking the paper off Lincoln reading over it.  
"T-Bag's insurance policy?" she asked looking up to Abruzzi, her voice soft.  
Abruzzi kept looking to Lincoln, "Yeah. My guy's gonna lock him up in a moving van for a couple of days until we're in the clear."

"A moving van?" Lincoln suggested looking from Olivia over to Abruzzi again.

"Yeah. Don't worry, he can breath and all. We do it all the time." Abruzzi spoke calm. "What about T-Bag?" Lincoln didn't look, but he could feel T-Bag watching the three of them from afar.

Abruzzi then glanced to Olivia, "He's no longer a threat. Trust me." Abruzzi looked to T-Bag before walking away.  
Olivia still holding the paper looked to Lincoln, "So, you know your brother married a prostitute." she tilted her head to the left looking serious.

Lincoln's eyes snapping their attention to Olivia as Abruzzi walked off. "He did what?" He didn't believe it.

"Right from the horses mouth," Olivia nodded, then looked to Gen Pop, her hands playing with her hair while looking to Lincoln again. "He said he married her, so she can get a Green card," her hands moved to her pocket now.

Lincoln made a face, he found Michael in the see of General population inmates. "Nah - Michael's nice but ... Not marrying a whore nice... " He brushed his tongue along his lower lip. "What else did he say?"

Olivia leaned on the fence, "Well, something about a green card, and business, so I'll assume green card for credit card, but, I really, really, really…" she exhaled, "I mean, Michael doesn't seem the pay for a whore kinda guy," she paused for a second, "but then everyone thought I was the save it for the honeymoon type of girl…"

"And look how that turned out." Lincoln said low enough for just himself to hear. Before looking at Olivia. "And - so he just... this makes no sense."

"Michael was lonely?" Lincoln made a face, "Funny - never took him as the sexual needy type... Thought the nerdy-ness over took that."

Olivia clinched her fists, her eyes closed for a second, taking a deep breathe in, exhaling it, she felt her face trying hard to not look at him, "It's not the sex, it's the feeling someone, knowing, that for one moment, one little tiny second, that there is someone on this fucked up planet that will just hold you, and be there..." she turned around her eyes glistening, "Just one second, only a second to not feel like everything is spirally so out of control that you need that one thing to hold onto to stop you spinning out of orbit."

Lincoln kept his face straight and his eyes normal, the Green of them was hard to read. "Well - I guess if you want to get all deep and emotional about it." He shrugged his shoulder. "I never really - went for that..." He thought about Lisa how they dated casually, than L.J. happened. How his girl friends before that were more, 'I'll call you when, I need you.' Types, for him.

"Yeah, I kinda noticed," Olivia bit her lip walking to the wall, she rested her back against it trying to stop herself getting to emotional, her hand brushing under her eyes, "I was there," her hands going under her arms trying to control her breathing, "I just, spent my head in the fairy tales too long, there is no prince, I'm not the princess, and I'm not going to get my happy ever after, just a chair, and a footnote in the history of females executed..." her eyes going to Lincoln's, "so are you happy, the world sucks and nobody can save you from it, not even yourself." she pushed herself from the wall getting as far away from him as possible.

As she moved away from him, Lincoln exhaled the breath he was holding in. He kicked a small rock across the pavement, watching it bounce. He looked up to the clouds. They were getting dark, and rain was coming. "Perfect." He murmured to himself. He saw Fernando heading back into the yard, he took a quick glance back to see Olivia biting her thumbnail, he could tell from where she stood she was crying to herself.

Sara blew her nose walking into the office, she kept looking to Nikole sitting at her desk, "Hey," she spoke while going over to her desk opening a draw, for a second she kept looking to Nikole, something was off about her face, "I know I'm being a little intrusive, but," she blew her nose again, "Are you alright?"

Nikole looked to Sara who had a nose so red she looked like a cocaine addict, however, Nikole didn't make a remark about it, she tried to flash a smile, but failed at doing so. "Not really, no..." She sighed.

Sara tried to breathe through her nose, but it was impossible, "I know we're not friends, not trying to make a big friendship, hallmark moment," she tossed a dirty tissue in the trash taking a fresh one out, "But, I can listen, and you can insult me," her eyes focused on Nikole, "but you have that face, that I have, the one that there is more to Michael Scofield than he is letting on." she sneezed loudly into the tissue looking to it, and cringed.

She'd been tapping a blue Bic Pen against her desk, before letting it go to it tatted against the papers.  
Turning in the chair to look at Sara, "Well; what can I say? Michael is a very complex man." She wouldn't let her feelings get the best of her, feeling her eyes misting. She turned away. Opening her pill bottle, taking a Prozac, putting it into her mouth and chasing it with water from her plastic bottle.

"Well," Sara kept looking to Nikole, "I only come in to," she sneezed again while holding her nose, "I came here to," she sneezed again, this time she paused, throwing the tissue away, she glanced to her hand, quickly getting a clean fresh tissue from her purse, "I can't do Lincoln Burrows last physical," she shook herself off, "This cold isn't shifting, and I've gotten the week off," she kept looking to Nikole. "I'm really sorry."

Nodding, Nikole stood up, "It's fine, I can handle it - just go home and rest." She looked out the barred window. "And don't get snot all over my office on your way out." She smirked.

Sara held her hands up in surrender, "I'm sorry, I'll take my germs with me, back to my apartment," she went over to the skin washing her hands, her eyes focused to the sun setting, "I just hate cold season," she shook her hands off walking passed the drain leaving the office.

"And I hate annoying Gingers who spread the cold season germs about my Infirmary." Nikole muttered darkly after Sara left. Her fingers brushing against her lips, as she peered out the window again.

Olivia kept to her little corner of the break room; she kept looking to the wall while staring at the detail in the fresh MDF, her hand just touching it while avoiding any social interaction with anyone.  
C-Note in the hole digging looked up to Lincoln, "so, what you do to push her into being even more useless than she already is?" he kept work, he glanced around the people here, no Michael, no John, no T-Bag.

Lincoln was holding a shovel, for no other reason, except his palm rested on the top of the handle and his chin rested on his palm. "Why do you automatically assume I did something?" He looked over C-Note.

"Well other than P.I, you're the only one to have any interaction with her," C-Note kept looking to the woman, "and what I saw from the Yard, didn't make you look like a nice guy..." he turned to Sucre.  
Olivia cleared her throat, "I'll go watch out," she opened the door, she looked to Westmoreland, "Hey, it's cold out here," she tilted her head, "Go warm up," she tapped his arm before standing at the door taking the clipboard pretending to do something.

Charles looked over Olivia, "You sure? I mean - Thanks." He smiled, fixing his jean jacket. "Are you okay?" He asked his fatherly intuition kicking in.

"Go in," Olivia tapped his arm with a big smile, "I'm good, just need some air," she lied through her grin watching the man disappear into the break room before letting her smile fall down. She glanced to the clipboard, looking over everything, staring at the door exhaling watching her breathe escape her mouth.

Charles came into, closing the door, he was rubbing his hands together, and his breath was still visible in the air.  
But it was warm inside the Break Room. Lincoln saw Charles and gave him the badass nod. "How are things in here?" He asked.

C-Note laughed, "I'm through." he looked excited with it, he then glanced to everyone around him, this was happening.

"Keep it up." Charles looked happy, finally looking to Lincoln. Lincoln was looking from C-Note to Sucre.  
"Come on, stomp it!" Fernando grinned, flawless white teeth, he started to jump onto the concrete to smash it through.

Olivia looking out the door, he was a bit away, she glanced around feeling herself trying to untangle her thoughts.

Geary turning the corner toward the break room without warning, getting closer.

Olivia bit her lip, she opened the door looking to the men working, "Bulls," she whispered into the room looking to them all.  
Westmoreland turned around, he looked to her, "You gotta stall 'em. We're not ready." he snapped quickly watching the door shut and Olivia was face to face with Geary.  
"Hey," Olivia smiled while standing in front of the door keeping herself calm, "what brings you round these parts?" she asked keeping her smile bright, the kinds that said. 'I'm not doing anything wrong' kind of smile.

Geary looked over her, his eyes said so many bad things were running around in his mind.  
"Gotta check the status in here." He glanced to the blue Break Room door.  
Before his eyes drifting back to Olivia and her chest, covered by baggy PI blues and colder season gear, but still...

"Everything is going fine in there," Olivia rolled on the balls of her feet, she placed her hands in her pockets, for May is was pretty cold, her eyes kept focused on Geary, "So really, nothing to check on," she kept smiling while feeling nervous.

Geary looked at her, as he ignored her and moved toward the blue door, "I have to check." More so because if something fishy was going down. Geary wanted to get the credit for busting it.

Olivia inhaled, she moved forward, not to get closer to Geary, but to get him further from the door, "Boss," she kept her voice light, "You trust me," she took a hand out of her pocket playing with her long blonde hair, right now she felt extremely cheap, her eyes kept locked on his.

Geary licked his lower lip, his double chin protruding around his blue C.O.'s jacket.  
He stepped closer to Olivia. He could smell the female prison shampoo as she played with her hair. "That depends... What have you done for me to trust you?" His finger brushed her arm.

Her Stomach crunched tight, Olivia's eyes followed his hand on her arm, even if it wasn't touching her skin, it was still making her want to vomit all over him. "I've been a good inmate in all my prisons, I don't rock the boat," she kept her voice tense, she felt his advance, but knew he couldn't get into the room yet, "I mean, Boss, I'm a good person..." her eyes kept on his now feeling her stomach tighten even more.

Geary's eyes still all over her, imaging her without the clothes on, he smirked, "But..." He moved forward making her step backward, a wall behind her. "Maybe you'd like me to rock your boat." His voice was chilling.

Olivia's back against a wall, her eyes could see the door, but the fact where they were, no one would be able to see them. Her eyes kept focused on his, her breath tight in her chest, she kept focused. "Look, I don't know who you think I am, but I am not that person." she felt his hand moving to her waist, her heart was pounding, "If you don't move, I will scream, I will scream, and all them men in there will hear me..."

Geary tilted his head, "Yeah? Thing this - its a CO's word over an Inmates..." His free fingers brushed against her cheek, his lips inches away from hers.  
His hand move from her waist down to her arse, grabbing a squeeze. Before Lincoln appeared behind them. "Hey!" He snapped darkly.  
Geary's attention shifted, turning to stand face to face with Lincoln.  
"What do you want CON?" Geary snapped.  
Lincoln didn't move, eyes looking clouded, many things rushing around in his mind, before he brought his fist up to hit Geary in the face. Knocking him backwards.

Olivia's eyes were wide, but felt relief from the ability to breathe without Geary's horrible breath over her face. "Lincoln!" she shouted while she quickly moved trying to pull him off the CO, but catching the back of his elbow as he was going to town on Geary, Olivia fell back hitting the wall again holding her face, "Lincoln, stop it!" she shouted trying to stop him.

Lincoln kept hitting Geary. Two rounded the corner. "Get him off me!" Geary snapped seeing them.  
They grabbed Lincoln, pushing him back and he fought against them.  
Geary stood; fixing himself quickly, this was ending right now. He gave the guards a look. They nodding and started dragging Lincoln away. Charles was watching from the door. This was bad.

Olivia was still shaking while her hands were covering her face feeling like she was going to be sick, she rushed back into the break room looking to Michael, her eyes staring into his.  
"Livia," he kept her gaze, "Where's Linc?" he asked trying to keep calm.  
Olivia bit her lip, "He saw," she sniffed, "He saw Geary making a move on me," her eyes kept on her hands, "and he," she blinked tears.

"They're taking him to the SHU Michael." Charles stepped in, finishing for Olivia who was visible shaken.  
Fernando put his arm carefully around Olivia; it broke his heart to see anybody like that, especially a woman. "It's okay, Mami." He assured her in a soft tone.

"I'm so sorry, Michael, I am so sorry." her voice kept low, she felt Sucre holding her close, but felt worse, because it was all her fault.  
Michael just kept standing still, the echoes of Lincoln's yelling was heard, but Michael stepped close to Olivia putting his arms around her, so she was now in a Michael Sucre sandwich, "It's not your fault," he whispered, but felt sick now, "He was just doing what Lincoln always does." he looked to the door, how could this possibly get worse.


	9. Chapter 9

In the Southern yard, a large black Medic-Vic helicopter landed, its blades spinning fast, making the wind intense, inmates were lined at the fences watching.  
Nikole and four other medics were running John Abruzzi down the cement pathway.  
"Stay with me, John. I need you to stay with me!" Nikole held a towel against his neck, blood everywhere. Her gloved hands covered.  
"What's his blood type?" A medic yelled over the wind and sounds.  
"A-Neg! John! STAY WITH ME!" Nikole had to yell over the blades spinning.  
John felt everything in slow motion, his eyes half open, Nikole looked like an angel with intense white light all around her. "Stay with me! Or no lollipop!" Her voice was so distant and yet he could see her right there in a blur.  
"Breathe, John. Come on." Nikole stepped back as the medics loaded him onto the chopper.  
"Give this to him!" Nikole held up a Green Sour Apple lollipop. "When he's in recovery!" She passed it to him.  
The medic looked confused. "Huh!"  
"It's his favourite!" Nikole remarked. The medic nodded.  
John choking on his own blood, "We've gotta go!" Another medic yelled.  
Nodding Nikole stepped back, the door slammed and in seconds the chopper was taking flight.

Nikole stayed outside, on the same place, staring into the cloudless blue sky, until the Helicopter was fully gone from eyesight. She exhaled, worried.  
She looked at her hands, the white gloves covered in John's blood, her arms even had blood spatter on them.  
She turned around, blank faced. Walking back toward the Prison.

Olivia was sit in the office, she kept looking out the window, everything was going to shit, everything was going wrong, but all she could think about was Lincoln Burrows, how he stepped up, and beat a C.O for her, she felt her stomach sinking while seeing Katie standing in the office, "Nikole's dealing with something so I..."  
"Dealing with that?" Olivia felt her eyes focused on Katie.  
Katie stepped back, "Inmate, he was cut pretty bad, he's being taken to a hospital..."  
"What inmate?" her breath tight, would a C.O really do that to a inmate, her stomach felt tight, she couldn't take it.  
"John Abruzzi," Katie watched as Olivia let out a sigh of relief.

Fernando stood by the pay phone. "John Abruzzi - Eh-Bee-Are-You-Zed-Zed-...Aye" Fernando spelled out the last name. "I don't care about Pro-to-col, I just wanna know if he is okay!" Fernando heard a click. "Hello? Hello?" He said into the phone, glaring he hung up. "Cono!" He snapped in Spanish before rejoining the General population. Shrugging. "The Hospital wont give out any information." He sighed.  
T-Bag played with his ball cap; "wonder what happened to that boy. Maybe them Mafia chickens came home to roost after all!"

"We gotta put this whole thing on hold." Michael said swiftly, he kept looking around the men with him; he kept his game face clean.  
C-Note shaking his head, "Whoa, easy, Fish. We're not puttin' nothin' on hold." he kept his face serious.  
Michael stepping forward, "I don't think you heard me. Until I get my brother out of that hole, no-one's doing a damn thing." his voice getting darker.  
C-Note kept still, "Look, he did a good thing stopping Geary from attacking Olivia, but the fact is the fact Snowflake, the man is gone. You go to the tombs, you don't get out, not until they strap you up." his voice calmer.  
"If you think I'm gonna leave my brother behind, you have massively underestimated Me." his eyes narrowed.  
"Really?" C-Note losing his temper.  
"Really," Michael stepping up, he wasn't going to be bullied.

"That ain't my fight. I'm through that hole, Pretty, with or without you, next time I'm on P.I." T-Bag cut into the conversation, standing beside C-Note, but not to close.  
Before Michael could protest, T-Bag continued. "We oughta open the floor to everyone else, huh? See what they all say?" His eyes were looking around to everyone. Fernando was remaining silent for the moment, but not waiting to go against his cellmate.

"We got a clear shot, baby. Every day we don't use that hole is another day the screws can find it." C-Note knew that he didn't like Bagwell, but the fact was, they were not going to wait around.  
Michael kept looking to everyone, "The way is not finished." he tried to hold onto his plan, the fact was, he was getting less support than he expected.

"We're clear to the infirmary, that's all we need. Through that window, over that wire, over that wall." He stepped closer to Michael. "And it ain't just us two neither." He jerked his head toward Charles.  
"If it's now or never, we gotta go. Go with us, Michael. You've done everything you could." Charles whispered, thinking about Anna.  
"They're grown men, Michael. They can all decide for themselves." T-Bag smirked.

"You son of a..." Michael pulled T-bag by the scruff of his shirt and pushed him against the fence, his kept looking into his eyes feeling like he wanted to kill him, his eyes narrowed.  
C-Note quick to get in the way, "Hey, wait a minute, back up..." he glanced to see Geary coming close.  
"Hey! Who are you separating there?" he kept looking from Michael to T-Bag, his eyes focused.  
"Hey, it's good boss, it's good. We're just playin' around. It's all good." he watched Geary walking away before narrowing his eyes.  
Michael inhaled, "Well, I know how to get Linc out the hole," he was watching everyone, "We get Olivia to admit, that Linc was defending her, tell Pope what Geary was going to do..."

Fernando slowly ended up shaking his head. "Fish, that ain't gonna work, its an Inmates word against a C.O's and no one saw what was happening, except an Inmate about to get the chair... It won't hold up." He didn't want to break the bad news, but someone had too.

Michael felt like he was going to start crashing, "so, what you're telling me is, not one of you give a damn," he kept looking to everyone one of them, then over to the Death Row yard, where Olivia was sitting on her own staring over to them. "You are gonna screw this whole thing up." he kept serious now.  
"That's not for you to decide anymore. Now, this train is leaving the station, and I suggest you get on it." C-Note looked over to where Michael was, "She's not dead yet, but she needs out," for the first time C-Note wasn't thinking of his daughter, his wife, he wanted them back, then remembered Olivia talking about her daughter.

Fernando kept thinking about Mariecruz, his baby, Judgment clouding him.  
Charles his daughter, he wanted to see her, even if they caught him afterwards.  
Just to hold his little girl in his arms, one more time.  
T-Bag, well T-Bag kept thinking about Susan. "Get on the train, Fish. Get on the train!" He tried to keep his mind away from that.

Michael kept looking to all of them, for a second he remembered he was only here for one thing, to save his brother. "Well, you know what? You sons of bitches? I won't let you do It." he kept looking to each and everyone one of them feeling even more pissed off.

T-Bag watched over him, "What you gon'na do? Blow the whistle on your own escape?" His whisper was a dangerous one. Brown eyes found Michael's blue ones, watching with wildness.

Michael just kept quiet, he kept looking to all the other men before rushing off, he didn't want to look at any of them, his eyes going to Olivia who seemed to have a look on her face that was still showing how guilty she felt. Michael looked to her, for a second he shook his head watching her walk away from the fence.  
C-Note glanced to T-Bag, "He'll come back," he kept watching Michael, "they always come back..."

"Hart! Time for your appointment!" C.O. Mack Stolte opened up the yard gate, holding out his cuffs for her. Lewis was on his lunch. But Mack was pretty decent too.

Olivia walked to the office seeing Nikole, "Hey," she was uncuffed, she walked towards her, she sat down on the chair looking to Nikole while the fact, she didn't feel that good, her hands brushed into her hair trying to keep calm.

"Hi." Nikole said to her, taking a calming breath. "How are you feeling?" She asked the one and only female inmate within these Prison Walls.

Olivia looked over to Nikole, "To be honest," she kept looking carefully, "I'm just a little," she shook her hand, "I shouldn't tell you, I mean, it's not like anyone will believe me anyway."

Nikole eyebrows knit together in confusion, looking over Olivia. "Believe you about what?" She asked in a serious voice.

"Well," she started, Olivia placed her hands in her lap, "Yesterday, Lincoln Burrows," she bit her lip feeling horrible, "He saw," she kept looking to Nikole, "He saw Geary, making a move, and he, well I guess you know what went down."

Nodding, Nikole listened while Olivia spoke. She'd heard Lincoln just flipped out and attacked Geary. "Mmm-hmm, so Geary was making sexual advances toward you and Lincoln stopped them." She re-configured her brain.

"All I know," Olivia stated, "He was closing me into a corner, and saying about riding, he touched my butt, and all I know, Linc saw it, and," she punched her fist, "BAM!" her voice loud, "now I feel like it's my fault."

Shaking her head and letting out a sigh, "You feel like it's your fault, because Lincoln was protecting you? Why?" She looked over Olivia.

"Well," Olivia kept looking to Nikole, "I had this huge crush on Linc when I was thirteen, it went, now coming here, seeing him all." she closed her eyes. "I think I have a really bad feeling, about feeling like this," she closed her eyes.

"Your trying to tell me, y'all got another crush on Lincoln? Except now you are thirty and he's thirty-six?" She played with her fingers.

"It's not that," she kept looking serious, "I mean, he's going to die tomorrow, and I'm going to die, and last time I checked, death is dead, and nothing worth doing." she exhaled, "How can I make the feeling stop, cos the last thing I saw him do, was beat a C.O because of me, and I can't tell him, that I want to." she stopped, "that's inappropriate..."

"Olivia; we can't stop who we end up falling for, who we care about, even if it's in the most untimely situations." Nikole brushed her fingers into her bleach blonde hair. "You never know, maybe Lincoln did what he did because he cares about you too."

"Trust me," Olivia held a hand up, "He doesn't feel that way about anyone." she kept looking to the table where her pill was with a cup of water, "He has made it clear he doesn't like me." she finally knocked the pill back with the water. "I just feel like that girl again," she placed the cup down watching Nikole, "The same hopeless teen falling for her best friends big brother." her eyes welling, "worst of all, I won't ever be able to tell him that."

"Isn't that, usually how life ends up going?" She stood up. "Screwing you over until the very end." She took in a small breath. "Maybe, Lincoln does care for you, but he just didn't tell you because, he didn't want to drag up something else, given the circumstances?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "I hate when other people are right." she kept looking to the door, "I really, really, hate this." her eyes focused on Nikole, "I just wished, for a second, just one moment," she shrugged, "I guess I'll just have to live with it in my head until I die."

"Never, say never, God - why does that saying sound like it'll turn into a future horror movie title," She said to herself now.

"Never say never," Olivia sighed, "If he and I weren't on death row." she then kept touching her arm now, looking to Nikole, "but I'll get over it," she got to her feet looking to Nikole, "I mean, you're lucky, you got a good man I'll assume."

Looking down at her ring, Nikole didn't say anything for a minute. "Well." She didn't want to brag or sound like she was. "No body is perfect."

Olivia glanced to see Michael Scofield outside the door, "Well I see this as my cue to go..." she moved out of the office getting cuffed.  
Patterson looked to Nikole; "Got a fix up." he looked to Michael. He walked in after being uncuffed, smiling he sat on the chair walking away. "It feels like you've been the clean-up crew for me the whole time I've been in here. Toes, contusions, insulin shots."

Nikole running a cleaning pad against the obviously self-given cut on Michael's upper-inner arm. "Well. Somebody has to do it." She dried the area. "And it is my job." She added on.

Michael kept remembering the kiss, "Well, I'm grateful. You ever think, in another life..." he kept looking into her eyes, remembering the feeling he kept getting looking at her. "But it is something to wonder about. What if? Anyway. Just wanted to make sure it was said." his free hand taking hers.

Nikole felt her stomach twisting again; she kept looking at him, into his eyes.  
"... Michael." She whispered, the way her accent and his name connected made her sound sad in a way. Her fingers were tingling.

He kept looking to her, "Do you think," he kept speaking, "If things were different," he kept speaking soft, "If things weren't like this, would we ever have a chance?" he kept looking from her eyes, to her hand with the engagement ring.

Feeling a lump in her throat, Nikole looked around slowly, trying not to think about it, because she felt like she wanted to cry. But her eyes finally rested on him once again, "I... I wont, be that woman, Michael."

He kept holding her hand, "I'm not asking you to," he kept serious, his voice so soft it was hard to control himself moving his hand, so now their fingers were intertwined. "I'm just saying, if it wasn't like this, would I have had a chance of being...?" he trailed off.

The tears started to mist in Nikole's eyes, feeling his fingers laced with hers, her thumb brushed against his thumb, when she looked away for just a second, she had nodded her head slowly, before looking back, "Why - why do I feel like, you're tryin' to say good bye to me?"

Michael kept looking up to her, "I don't know. I guess in a place like this, you never know which day is gonna be your last." his eyes kept on hers, but then for a second seeing the door handle moving, so he let her hand go.  
"Nikole we're getting backed up out here," Katie said with a small sigh feeling awkward.

Nikole closed her eyes for a minute, before opening them, they were glassy, she glanced back to Katie. "Okay." She nodded. Looking back to Michael, looking at him got harder each time. "You're set." She paused, "I'm, I'm sorry about Lincoln." She turned, to leave her office for good.

For a second Michael watched as Nikole kept her eyes and walked away, he kept looking to the door, and finally got to his feet walking out of the office, he felt horrible as he was taken back to his cell, he knew that he was going to have P.I soon, they were going to do it, they were going to break out.

Olivia kept in her cell; she knew that Lincoln wasn't in the cell next to her. Her eyes focused on the ceiling while feeling her hands over her chest, focused on trying to stop herself thinking about Lincoln, but when she tried, she saw everything. One would be the playing ball in the yard, laughing at his lame jokes, him smiling, she felt sick. Her hands were brushing under her eyes feeling horrible.

"Hey, Livia," Patterson said knocking the door, "P.I," he said opening the door, he could see the look on the girls face. "Hey, buttercup, what's wrong?" he asked standing at the door.  
Olivia got up brushing her eyes, "I, it's nothing," she kept looking around the cell.  
"Look, I don't bite," he watched her getting up walking over to him. "You miss Sink?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I miss Linc," her eyes looking to Patterson as he cuffed her up.  
For a second Patterson felt back, "Well, get you to P.I," he started to walk her to the changing room for herself.

"This is it, bro." Fernando was standing behind Michael; it was almost four o'clock, almost time for P.I. and the escape.

Michael looked to Sucre, "Yeah..." he got up looking out the cell.  
"P.I!" Bellick shouted, "Lets do it!" he continued, he kept looking around as men walked out the cells.  
Michael kept behind Sucre feeling sick, he kept getting a feeling like something was wrong, but it was just doing this plan, with the possibility that Lincoln would be left behind.

In the Break room now, everyone was there, Michael kept looking to Olivia, her jump suit tied around her waist, wearing the white vest, she kept doing work, and her eyes were focused. "Livia." Michael said walking over to her.  
"What Michael?" her eyes looking to him, he felt eyes looking into his. "I just don't want to do this right now."  
"I don't blame you," Michael kept looking around the P.I, this was going to be getting past the awkwardness, "I really can't blame you."  
"I still feel like," she spoke softly, her eyes going to the other men, "When you go, just go," her voice kept low, "Just leave me, I'll make the plan easier."  
"No," Michael touched her arm, "Olivia, I am not leaving you behind," he stepped closer to her, "I can't let you die, for defending yourself," he brushed his hand down her arm, he could see the tears in her eyes. "Olivia." he exhaled while pulling her into a hug, "I'm not letting you go, Linc's going to be with us, he's going to be waiting in the infirmary for us..." he brushed his hands down her back hugging her feeling her calm down.  
"We gonna do what we always do. Pretend to be working. Be model citizens, till the time comes." he spoke to Olivia calmly.

Fernando was fixing his P.I. overalls, nervously. He had a bad feeling in his stomach.  
T-Bag sucked on his lower lip, before telling it go. "And when will that be?"

"Nine 'o clock." Michael said while looking T-bag, he let Olivia go while she brushed her hands under her eyes avoiding everyone else.

Fernando's eyebrows went together. About to speak, but T-Bag got to speaking first; 'You seem to be forgettin' the fact that P.I. shuts down at five a'clock Pretty!" His low voice a hiss.

Michael stepped away from Olivia now, he kept focused, "Well, we have to make sure it doesn't, don't we?" he took the hard wall away that Olivia had been working on, he side glanced to her, "Olivia, Hammer," he said like a Doctor asking for a Scalpel.  
"What, oh," Olivia went over picking the sledgehammer with two hands passing it to Michael, he nodded.  
He gave her a small smile, "Thank you," he then turned to the exposed pipe, he suddenly started to smash the pipe with the hammer.  
"Whoa! What the hell are you doing, man?" C-Note snapped watching Michael keep hitting the pipe.  
For a second everyone was watching the pipe, when bang, the pipe broke, with water going everywhere.  
Olivia held her hands up, feeling the bulk of it hitting her square in the face, she squealed feeling the cold water hitting her exposed arms.  
C-Note moving away from the water, it was going everything, the whole room getting soaking wet.  
Olivia turned to T-Bag, "Well I think we got our answer now do we!" she said over the sound of running water that wasn't stopping.

Fernando tilted his head at her, so did T-Bag their eyes were not on her face, her white tank top had become wet and see-through. "Well..." T-Bag smiled a Devilish smile.  
Charles didn't look at all, Avoiding Olivia at all costs out of being a gentleman.

C-Note kept looking to Olivia, "Well, well, Vanilla," he tried to make a joke.  
Michael's eyes big, "Olivia, you might want to put your jumpsuit on right..." he kept avoiding to look lower then her chin.  
"Why?" she asked trying to figure out why everyone was being so weird.

"Maybe because your white tank top, is soaking wet..." Charles had his back to her.  
"Awh! Why'd you have to tell her Old Head!" T-Bag glanced to Charles for a second. Before his eyes rested back on Olivia's chest. "Hehe." He let an excited laugh leave his lips. Before sucking on his lower lip.

"AH!" Olivia quickly placed her hands over where her chest was see through, "Nando," she kept her eyes on him, "Eyes up here," she turned, "I'd expect it from you Bagwell," her eyes to Sucre, "but you Nando... shame on you." she waved a finger quickly covering up again.  
A C.O walked into the room, "What the hell is going on in here?" he glanced to five wet men, the water coming out the pipe.

The C.O. had them all sitting on the floor, water covering each and every one of them.  
As Bellick stormed in, hissing poison. "What the hell happened in here?" He looked over every one of them, but mostly Michael who always seemed to be involved with the bad things.

Olivia swallowed hard; she was sat with her hands around her chest trying to avoid being stared at.  
Michael kept next to her, he looked up to Bellick, "Messed up. Hit a pipe. Should've killed the water before we started." he kept looking serious, then side glanced to Olivia, "I told her not to do it..."  
"What!" she kept looking to Michael, her voice a squeak.  
C-Note nodded, "Women and tools," he shrugged, "We tried to stop her."  
Olivia now sat trying her best not to start smacking them both around the heads, but kept her arms folded.

Fernando ran his wet P.I. jumpsuit across his wet forehead. "But you know, she BUSTED it." He exhaled.  
Bellick looked pissed. "Well, well!" His eyes were on Olivia before everyone else. "Trust a woman." He sneered.

Olivia's mouth hung open, she kept looking to Michael, "It's not that big a deal, we can fix it in the morning. I don't think mould should be a problem before then." Michael finally said trying to not laugh at Olivia's impression of a blow up doll.

"Mold?" Bellick said looking even more ticked off.  
"Eh! Shut up Scofield, man!" C-Note brought his arm to 'smack.' Michael on the back a bit.  
"No, you shut up!" Bellick snapped to C-Note, "What are you talking about Mold?" His eyes were resting on Michael's for answers.

Michael inhaled, "You get drywall and insulation soaked like this, you run the risk of stachybotrys mold." he kept speak calm.  
Olivia looked to Bellick now, her arms still folded, "Yes, but the chances of that being the case, is like a thousand to one," she kept her eyes on Bellick, ignoring Michael, "He's just being a wise ass..."

"Tell you what. You and all your Companeros here aren't stepping outside this door until every damn molecule of water is out of this place!" Bellick looked at Michael.  
Everyone seemed to groan and mutter, before Bellick smirked, looking pleased at their dismay. "Well, then it's gonna take all night." Fernando sighed.  
"Well, then it's gonna take all night. Don't catch a sniffle." He grinned before leaving.

Watching all the leave, Olivia let out a sigh, "Well, we're all here." she then moved her hand slapping Michael upside the head, "She did it!" her voice a hiss, Then slapped him again.  
"Ow, Olivia!" Michael guarded his head from her, he kept looking over her face, "Just, cover up," he got to his feet.  
Olivia now pulling her jumpsuit up feeling less exposed. "You all will forget what you saw," she then turned to Sucre, "You are going to be a daddy..."

"That don't mean I can't look... As long as you never tell a soul." Fernando bit the inside of his cheek, standing up after a second; he hated the feeling of wet clothes against his body. But it was a small price to pay.  
"So what now? We just go under and hope no one comes looking for us?" Charles looked to Michael.

Olivia kept looking to Sucre, "Well," she kept looking around the room, "This place is going to be the death of me," she exhaled.

Michael looked to Westmoreland, "don't worry, they won't," he then looked to everyone, "We're going to sit tight, and when U say we go, we go..." his eyes to Olivia, "also, we all follow my lead, so no one being stupid."

"So, we just sitting 'roud." T-Bag didn't bother getting up. Sitting against the wall he glanced to the Digital watch on his wrist, his tongue sliding over his lips.  
Charles nodding, sat down on the table some tools were on, "Well. Whenever you say Michael." He gave him a small smile.

"Yes T-Bag, sitting around," he sat down looking to Olivia as she sat with him, "We're really doing this," she kept looking over Michael.  
"Yeah, and you are more than welcome to come with me and Linc," he put an arm around her, he felt weird, it had been so long since he was close with Olivia, it didn't feel awkward, just like old times.  
Olivia smiled, "That be cool," she rested her head on his shoulder, "Wanna play link the history game?"

"What the hell kind of game is that?" Fernando looked at the two of them, he was sitting against the wall.

Olivia smiled looking to Sucre, "It's taking a figure from History, and link them to another historical figure in six people or less." her voice cool.  
Michael nodded, "so far, I am the raining champion," he kept looking to Olivia, "but don't worry, when in Panama, you might beat me."

"You two sound like you were the coolest kids in High School." T-Bag rolled his eyes and faked a gag. Fernando snickered.

"I may not of been a cheerleader, and he may not of been a dumb jock," Olivia stated, "but we had each other, and chess club." she nodded.  
Michael laughed, "Oh, remember the bishop incident?" he kept laughing.  
C-Note rolled his eyes, "Oh, I can see a lot of badass stuff happening in chess club," he was sarcastic.

"Mmm-hmm the Rooks trying to cop a feel of the Queen." T-Bag for once was sliding with C-Note, on the notion that Chess Club sounded so cool.  
"Did the cool kids beat you up? Did you ride the bus? Michael did a girl break up with you, because you weren't cool enough?" Fernando wondered.

Olivia looked to Sucre, "He never had a girlfriend to break up with..." she side glanced to Michael.  
"You have to say that, you never had a boyfriend," Michael kept looking serious.  
Olivia laughed, "Yeah, well, I never made out with a pillow..."  
"I never steal photos of my crush and have you cover..." Michael snapped.  
Olivia nodded, "Well I never used to be a peeping Tom when Linc was having sex, to see what it was..."  
Michael's eyes went big, "you said you'd never tell anyone that!"

Charles almost choked on the saliva in his mouth, looking at Michael with an unsure how to actually react expression.  
"Fish!" Fernando said, his face looked disgusted. "What the hell!" He slid away from Michael a little bit.  
"And they say, the Southern states are bad!" T-Bag waved his finger a la black woman at Michael.

Olivia glanced around looking away from Michael, who had no lost the respect of everyone in the room. "I was twelve..." he tried to defend himself. "She showed me her boobs," he pointed out.  
Olivia blinked, "Michael," her voice low, "I think we were thirteen, and curious, but seriously," her arms folded over.

"Papi, that's just messed up. Sorry man." Fernando was literally freaked out. He hadn't taken Michael as that kind of person.  
"Honestly, you are a bad boy, Pretty!" T-Bag was still pointing at him.  
Charles was clearing his throat. "The kid was curious, leave him be - ... " He tried to act as the older voice of reason.

Michael shook his head, "I hate you Olivia..." he kept looking to his watch now, "I hate you."  
Olivia wrapped an arm around him, "Michael," her voice calm, "you can never hate me," she kept serious, "I know more, worse, darker, worst secrets." she nodded, "so you can't get rid of me."

Fernando snickered, "She does have you there Papi." He pointed at her, before seeing a look in Michael's eyes that wasn't there before. He glanced to his watch. "You okay?" He asked him.

"Yeah, just time," he kept looking to his watch, "I keep thinking." he kept looking to Sucre, "It's really happening." sighing he brushed his hands behind his head.  
"Yeah," Olivia watched the others, her eyes looking to her watch now. "It's going slow," she rested her head against his shoulder again, "I'm so bored, and wet..."

"I think I could... Find a way to make you both excited and wet." T-Bag wiggled his eyebrows in Olivia's direction. Winking while sucking on his lower lip again.

Holding her hands up Olivia kept looking to T-Bag, "There is no way you can get me excited, trust me," she kept serious.  
Michael inhaled sharp, "Olivia," he kept looking to her, "Don't rise..."  
C-Note glanced to T-Bag, "Trust me," he looked to T-Bag, "you don't seem her type," he looked, "To kill time, what is your type Vanilla...?"  
"I am not saying my type," Olivia kept a straight face.

"Why not? Mine are sexy Latino ladies... With the odd, white girl with boobs tossed into the mix." Fernando grinned brightly, remembering Mariecruz' and her body.  
"We don't laugh at 'cha. Promise." T-Bag was watching Olivia now.

Olivia held her hands up, "Okay, I tell, but you all have to tell..." she pointed, "That includes you Charles." she nodded, "cos I am not going to tell, and not hear." she smiled.  
Michael nodded, "Fine, I will tell, as soon as you tell," he kept focused on Olivia at all time.  
"My type is," she inhaled, "Generally I don't have a type, but I like men who can take care of themselves, strong, cool headed..."  
Michael looked serious, "My brother..." he laughed, "My very much older brother."  
"No, I am saying that is my type," she kept careful, and now being smart.  
Michael nodded, "Right, not my brother." he then exhaled, "My type, is normally smart, I like a woman who knows herself, and doesn't count on a man to be better..."

Fernando shifted his eyes from side to side, "So, the blonde Doctor." He snickered. He had no idea the things that had went of between her and Michael. He watched at T-Bag cleared his throat.  
"My type, well... Lets just say." He stopped, sucking his lip so it made a sly sound when he let it go. "Anything with a hole." He winked to no one in general.

Michael looked serious at Sucre, "Shut up," he playfully pushed him, "well we know yours..." he looked around, "and you," he kept looking to T-Bag.  
Olivia was avoiding looking at him, "you know Theodore, that is a load of horse crap."  
C-Note shook his head, "So you're saying you'd do a black chick?" he asked, then looked to Olivia, "I know my type, I married her..."

T-Bag smirked, "Let me, re-phrase. Anything with a hole that was white." T-Bag corrected before looking over C-Note. "Oh how sappy... It makes maggot gag." He rolled his eyes.  
Charles had been silent. He kept thinking about his wife, with a sigh.

Olivia looked to Westmoreland, "Hey," she moved over to him, she gave him a hug feeling bad, she looked him over, "you know, you remind me of my Granpop..." she nodded. "Michael you remember my Granpop?"  
"Funny one that always smelt of peppermint snapps?" Michael thought for a moment, he'd met a lot of Olivia's family.  
Olivia rolled her eyes, "No, that was my dad's father, my Granpop, the one who gave you the build a plane..."  
"Oh, yeah, Charles, you do kinda look like him..." Michael smiled, and then remembered the plane that he really loved building.

Charles felt a small smile pull at the corner of his lips. "Well, I'm glad I wasn't the one smelling like Peppermint Snapps." He now finally smiled properly looking over Michael and Olivia.

Olivia nodded, "Yeah, he kinda disowned me cos," she froze for a second, "Well he was a Mormon, so the whole having an eighteen year old pregnant granddaughter, didn't make him burst with glee..." she nodded.  
Michael kept still for a moment looking to Olivia, "why didn't you tell me, I could have helped you out..." he kept serious.  
"Michael you was off to college, I didn't want to be your anchor."

"Seems like you've got no trouble being his anchor now..." T-Bag shifted his eyes back and forth. Fernando glared at him.

Michael glared with Sucre, "I find that what ever comes out of your mouth, is a waste of breath, because she didn't force herself into this plan like you have." he then placed an arm around Olivia, "You were, are and never will be an anchor to me, you're my family." he side hugged her ignoring T-Bag now.  
The time going on in silence, Olivia nudged Michael, "It's time," she whispered lightly, her hand tapping his getting to her feet, her hair had dried but now it was more fluffy.  
C-Note quickly put the crowbar across the door, and Westmoreland helped Olivia taking the sheet and board off the hole.  
"Ladies first," Michael glanced to Olivia helping her down into the hole, then looked around, "See you on the other side..." he smirked getting into the hole.

Fernando let Charles go next, followed by C-Note and than himself. Leaving T-Bag for last.  
"I feel like I've been on the outs..." T-Bag muttered as they all started crawling down the very narrow fitting pipe, Glad no one was overly fat.

Olivia kept behind Michael but in front of Sucre, feeling a lot better being in this position, she kept feeling her hands on Michael's shoulders not to lose him, but in the moment no one talked, just the sound of her heart pounding in her ears kept her moving forward.

Fernando wasn't even aware of the fact a Females ass was in his face, his just kept straight faces, stone cold expressions across his Latino face and brown eyes, he kept moving.

"Has Wilson Left yet?" An orderly asked Stolte, he kept looking to the Gurney that as Lincoln Burrows on looking like he was in a lot of pain.  
"No, no, she's still here," He glanced into the office he stood in front of, "Nikki, we've got a situation," he said quickly before looking to Lincoln Burrows again.

Lincoln's face was beet red, he kept gagging, and his stomach with nothing in it but bile was burning his throat as he spit up onto the floor. Nikole pulling gloves on walked around to Lincoln quickly. Silent, was doing her Doctorly duties.

Looking up the long piece of rope, the ceiling, back to Michael. "you do remember me," she side glanced to him, "I better go last." she whispered while looking serious, "I, I can't..."  
Michael touched her arm, "Olivia, you can do it," he stood behind her now walking her to the rope, he stood behind her, he placed her hands on the rope, "I know you can do this." he whispered into her ear.  
Olivia blinked, she felt Michael's hands holding over hers, she started to climb up the rope, "What do I do when I get to the top?"  
Michael inhaled, "Hold the ledge, and pushed the grate over, and tie the end of the rope around the frame work."  
Olivia nodded focused on climbing.  
C-Note glared to Michael, "Why she going first Snowflake?" he sounded annoyed.  
"She's the lightest of us all," he kept his tone dark, "That's why she's first." he added.  
Olivia ignored the banter, she did what Michael told her, she pulled herself into the storage room, and then she tied the rope onto the frame sticking her head in the hole. "All done..." she then sat looking around.

"Honestly, what is this, high school gym class?" T-Bag said while looking up at the rope with narrowed brown eyes.  
"Shut up." Fernando snapped at him, he kept looking up the rope, to Olivia's face watching them.

Michael kept himself together, he got onto the rope, he was climbing up, it didn't take him too long to get to the top, he glanced over Olivia, "you alright?"  
"Yeah, just I guess prison got me in better shape than high school." she touched his shoulder. Walking to the hole, "Come on guys, shake a tail feather..." she watched as C-Note started to climb up the rope next.

T-Bag went slide, he just slide up that rope, it was easy for him, he had the gift of being able to shift his weight around.  
"Go on." Charles said to Fernando. Fernando shook his head. "No way man, you go." Fernando smiled politely.  
Charles hesitated, before taking the rope and climbing. Getting to the top, followed by Fernando.

Olivia kept looking as everyone come into the room, her hand lightly tapping Michael's shoulder. "Mikey..." her was voice soft.  
Michael smiling to everyone, "We're almost there." he kept smiling, but ignored Olivia.  
"Mikey..." she kept tapping his arm, feeling her eyes looking to the pipe, it was shiny and new.  
"So, we're going to have to play this light first, heavy last..." Michael carried on.  
"Michael!" Olivia's voice snapped.  
"What!" Michael finally looked to her, and felt his eyes going to where her eyes were. "Oh..."  
"Yeah, what I was thinking..." she added while feeling sick.

Fernando followed their eyes, looking around the storeroom, before the pipe, the black newly installed pipe. "Papi..." Fernando felt nervous in his stomach.

Michael looked to Olivia, "What are we going to?" she asked.  
For a second Michael picked up a pipe, he placed it around the pipe, and with the help he pulled trying to pull it off, but then it snapped breaking. Hitting the floor with a cling.

Everyone froze for a minute, they could hear Lincoln above, he was hitting against the pipe with a mop. But it wasn't working. T-Bag was watching the door, so far, nothing. "What, talk to me?" Fernando said sharply.

"It can't be done." Michael said breathless, he kept looking around the room.  
Olivia blinked a few times, "What?" she felt lost, her heart still beating fast.  
"It's too thick. I'm so sorry. We're not getting out of here." he exhaled while feeling Olivia hugging him from the side trying to not break into tears.

T-Bag's eyes snapped to Michael, leaning down, he pulled something from his boot, a shank. "Unfortunately, Pretty, that ain't an option!" He snapped, narrowing his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia kept beside Michael, her eyes from the blade in T-Bag's hand, to the look in his eyes, finally turning to look at Michael, "please be realistic..." her voice was stern.  
"Unless you're gonna use your shank to take out the pipe, put it away." Michael exhaled feeling sick now.

Still holding the shank, firm on the handle. "I'm gonna put it in your neck, you don't get us outta here!"  
Fernando snapped; "Bring it down a peg T-Bag!" He said still hearing Lincoln hitting against the pipe from above.  
"Shut your mouth. Remember, Pretty, I am serving life plus one. So if I get busted for attempted escape I'm gonna throw in a homicide, no problem. That's like a parking ticket to me!"

Olivia stepped in front of Michael now, "You want to cut him, you're going to have to cut through me first!" she kept still.  
Michael placed his hands on her waist, "Olivia..." Michael whispered.  
"Shh..." C-Note said while hearing something.

"What was that?" Fernando said his eyes going toward the door.  
They could here keys jingling and they all went onto an alert mode. "Quick!" Charles' voice was hushed. Pushing them all toward a much of racks.

Olivia could feel herself in front of Michael tight against a wall, he held a hand against her stomach keeping her close to him, invisible, The C.O opened the door walking in, he could see the pipe on the floor.  
C-Note kept still against his part of the wall, looking over the other men here, he kept quiet watching the door, "Hey Keith, come check this out!" he stood at the thresh hold of the door. "Keith?" shutting and the C.O walking away.  
Olivia exhaled turning her head to look up to Michael feeling sick, her eyes kept searching his before moving. "Right we need to go." she said while looking around to everyone. "Come on," she got the rope setting it up, her eyes looking Michael who was still standing still looking completely scared.

Everyone started going down the rope, leaving Fernando with Michael. Fernando put his hand on his 'best' friends shoulder. "We gotta go, Michael." His voice was very soft. "It's done. Let's go!"

Olivia kept back with Michael, she kept touching his arms, "Michael, what is gonna happen now?" she asked softly.  
"I don't know," he kept his voice low, "I have to," he looked to her eyes, "Olivia," he paused, "do you?" he asked.  
"I don't know," she finished before he could complete his sentence.

The night was in deep set, the sky was starless and the moon was only a tiny silver of orange.  
Lincoln stood over the grate, putting the mop away, a clean sweater on. His stomach still crunched with the urge to get sick, but with nothing in his stomach, it just provided the worst stomach ache ever.

He looked out at Nikole who was now working overtime, she moved so gracefully around her office, her black dress pants and shoes went well with the soft green v-neck shirt she wore. Her blonde straight hair was down behind her shoulders.

"How do you feel now, Lincoln? - You took your I.V. out." She asked him, her voice so nice and kind.

"Better, thanks Doc. Yeah I ... Felt sick didn't wanna puke on your floor" He flashed a short smile, he kept looking to the drain grate, it was over... He moved to sit back down on the gurney as she touched his forehead.

"Fevers going down. S'good and there is no reason for you to stay here if your I.V. is out" She pointed out. "This wont be enough to post-pone the execution, I'm sorry."  
"It's okay." Lincoln said slowly, "I tried telling the D.O.C. it was Pre Traumatic stress disorder, but... No Avail on that." She lent against the barred window.  
"It's okay." He said again rubbing the back of his neck, exhaling.  
"I could try telling the D.O.C. its Scarlet Fever or something, but I don't think that'll fly with them." She watched the dark sky.  
Adjusting his sitting position, he shook his head. "You really care?" He wondered, out of all the people he'd met at Fox River she seemed to be the one who actually gave-a-crap about inmates, beside The Warden.  
Nikole stood at the window, her fingers brushing against her lips as she didn't speak.  
"Evening Doctor Wilson. Just thought I'd let you know, I'm heading out for the night patrol, C.O. Johnson is taking over guard shift." He tipped his blue hat. It brought Nikole back to focus.

"Huh? Oh, okay." She smiled.  
Lincoln brushed both of his hands against his head, but he was panicking. The C.O. took a long minute to react; Nikole was so calm for someone who was alone with a Death Row Inmate who was freely able to move around anywhere he wanted.  
"What's this Inmate doing, not cuffed?" His eyes were serious.  
Nikole stared, "What is he gonna do? Steal a cotton ball?" She watched at the C.O. moved, cuffing one silver hoop to the gurney and bringing the other to Lincoln's wrist.  
Lincoln moved his wrist away and stared. "Don't get funny!" The C.O. snapped trying to big a big shot.  
Sighing, Lincoln moved his wrist back, feeling it slide around his wrist. Keeping him locked to the gurney.  
"You have a good night." He nodded to Nikole, leaving he closed the door behind him.  
"Sorry 'bout that." Nikole kept looking at the handcuffs the silver metal shining under the light while Lincoln shrugging and they tinged against the gurney's metal. "We really do have a problem with inmates stealing cotton balls - we're on a shortage." She jerked her head back to the main small storage cupboard, the while bottom shelf was filled with boxes of cotton balls.  
Making Lincoln smile. "Yeah, must be a big problem. Dangerous them cotton balls are..." He nodded seriously.

This time Nikole laughed. "Exactly, now you're getting it." They became silent, until an overly common ring tone started playing from Nikole's pocket. "Excuse me." She glanced at Lincoln, flipping the silver phone open, pressing talk and answer with; "Kevin – I know I'm sorry!" As she opened and closed the door while going out, leaving Lincoln alone.  
Alone to think, he kept thinking about Olivia and Michael, but mostly Olivia, as he couldn't get her face out of his head, every time he blinked, he felt a little sad.  
He was going to die. In a couple of hours and all he wanted to do was to tell her everything going on in his head. How he'd let them fry him several hours in advance just for him to have another conversation with her, even if it was via drainpipe. The silence was slowly driving Lincoln insane as he mind kept turning over different thoughts.  
Glad to see Nikole coming back.  
"Tea." She held the white Styrofoam cup toward him, she looked unhappy now. "Thanks." Lincoln took the cup with his free hand.  
Nodding Nikole sipping from her own cup. "We aren't allow to give coffee to Inmates, its liability thing." She shrugged, "I don't really see the whole point on it, but... What ever." She sat on her desk, swinging her feet slowly.  
"So, what are you missing? Birthday? Anniversary? Date night? - Some kind of sporting event?" He could tell, he knew that look, the look you got when you were in the Dog House for not being able to make it to something important.  
Nikole looked up at him. "Huh?" She hadn't been paying attention. Lincoln sipped the tea, it felt nice on his empty stomach.  
"You have the look, like you gotta telling off for not making able to make it to something." He pointed at her.  
"Oh, Fiancée's parents wedding Anniversary they drove up from Jackson." She looked unpleased. "Is it, normal to somewhat hate your in-laws?" She laughed awkwardly.  
"Well that depends, how long you and ... Kevin?" He took a guess at the name. "Been together?"  
"In total? Almost Seventeen years, thirteen engaged." She remembered meeting Kevin in grade nine math, when she was fourteen. By the winter dance, they'd started dating, by June they were a couple. The two people everyone would claim to grow up to be high school sweet hearts forever in love.  
Lincoln almost died, "Yup! Normal!" He gave her a thumbs up.  
"Oh now, I feel so much better – I mean, its not that THEY are horrible people, its just they always want to nag and nag and nag... Sorry I'm rambling." She stopped.  
"S'all good." Lincoln said before the silence kicked in.  
But not an awkward silence, the silence that happens when both people are thinking so deeply about something. It doesn't really matter if words are being spoken.  
Lincoln looked up, the cup empty. He placed it on the gurney, it fell over but that didn't matter. "I love Olivia." He blurred out.  
Nikole looked up. "Huh?" She didn't fully catch that.  
"I love Olivia." Lincoln repeated, his heart rate went up. Each time he said it.

"I... Uh... Morris?" She kept staring at Lincoln who was nodding.  
"Yeah, her." He looked panicked, Nikole stood up. "Lincoln..." She could see his fingers twitching, his chest rising and falling quicker as he thought about it. Tears were streaking down his cheeks.  
"I do!" He felt dizzy, finally admitting it was like the Hoover Dam had a small crack in it and it turned into a bigger one, before crumbling and the waters rushing. "Her eyes, her hair, her ... " This wasn't normal for him, it was scaring him.  
In fact it was scaring Nikole, she'd known Lincoln since he first arrived at Fox River and not once had she ever seen him like this.  
She got closer to him keeping a calm front. But inside she was starting to wonder if maybe Lincoln Burrows was broken.  
"I, I had to tell someone, because I'm kind of dying in several hours and I needed someone to know..." His strong voice had broken down to a soft one a scared one.  
"Come here." Nikole put her arms around his shoulders, hugging him softly.  
"I mean -" Lincoln rested his head against her shoulder. "I can't exactly tell her, what kind of thing is that to leave someone with?" The tears kept coming. Nikole kept her arms around him, it was like dealing with a big child.  
"It's funny, because she was Michael's nerdy friend who came over almost everyday to do homework with him and she had this crush on me, she told me a while ago and it was like, 'Aww cute.' kind of thing. But, Nikole." He pulled back from her, his hand drying his eyes. "I've ... Liked her a lot since she arrived here. But I couldn't say anything about it, because... I knew this day was coming, I didn't want to start something else, knowing I'd have to leave it behind too.. But now I think it hurts even more."  
"Naturally Lincoln, the emotions we keep bottled up, hurt the most." Nikole sighed, watching him, as he started to stare off into space.  
"You wont tell about this, will you?" Lincoln asked.

"Of course not." Nikole patted his shoulder softly.  
"I don't see why she ever had a crush on me in the first place..." Lincoln shrugged his shoulder.

"Because you were the bad ass big brother?" Nikole suggested and Lincoln scoffed. "Yup, a bad ass all right." He shook his head.  
"Would you tell her?" Nikole asked him.

"What do you mean?" His eyes were focusing on hers.

"I mean, if it was different, if you both were at a different place and time, that the same emotions were around."  
Lincoln didn't have to think about it. "Yeah." He exhaled, before yawning.  
"You should get some sleep." Nikole picked up a thin blanket.

"Should." Lincoln nodded, before shifting to lay down, Nikole put the blanket over him. "Good ni'ght Lincoln." She patted his head.  
"Night, Nikki." He said through another yawn, the lights dimmed and the office door closed.

While Olivia glanced to Michael as they both with a C.O heading to the medical bay, they both looked into the office to see Lincoln on a bed, he kept looking to Olivia before to where his brother was.  
"Hey," Olivia kept her voice low seeing Michael, and her eyes slowly going to look at Lincoln.  
Michael inhaled, "I can't so this..." he spoke low, he looked to Nikole now making her way over to them. "I need to see my brother. Just to talk. For five minutes." he asked her.

Nikole's eyes focused over Michael's face, today was a hard day. "I'll try." She nodded, walking out of her office; into the office where Lincoln sat with a C.O.  
they were talking, together. Before the C.O. shook his head. Nikole turned looking unpleased with herself.  
Coming back to Michael, she sighed. "I'm sorry... I'm told you'll have to wait until ... Finial Visitation."

"Lest you get final visitation..." Olivia muttered while looking Nikole. "Sorry, just a little on edge."  
Michael sighed, "Can you get Sara Tancredi for me...?" he asked and inhaled as Olivia's elbow when into his stomach. "What was that for?"

Nikole had left, got Sara and looked to Olivia. "If you want we can do your pill in my office." She looked around the general area.  
Nikole had been to one execution before, but Lethal Injection was a lot different than Electric Chair.

Olivia nodded, for a second she walked past the room that had Lincoln, she stood there for a few seconds making sure she kept her eyes on him, feeling slightly sick. "Can I ask you a favour?" she asked Nikole, following behind her.

",'Course you can, you know that." Nikole unlocked her office door, letting Olivia in first.

She kept looking at Lincoln, "what are the chances of," she looked serious, "Of them swapping the executions?" her voice low getting to Nikole's office, she was no longer cuffed, but her eyes kept serious, "I mean, we're both sentence to die." her voice kept low, "what are the chances of me getting today, he can be executed when I am meant to be..."

Nikole stared at her, being the middle woman in this kind of situation was not fun.  
"None - A judge sets a date based on the time of the offence, he _murdered_ someone of a high class... They wont switch an execution date due to that... No D.O.C. member or judge would rule extended time." She sighed.

Olivia exhaled, "I kinda saw it like that." she folded her arms across her chest, her eyes kept focused on Nikole, "What the rules of Final visitation?" she asked trying to keep calm, but part of her felt like she was spilling into an endless spiral.

Nikole sucked over lower lip slowly for a moment, "Family. Close-Friends cleared by the D.O.C. two weeks in advance." She sighed. "I'm real sorry I can't do any'thin' to help you Olivia."

For a second Olivia kept brushing her hands into her hair, her eyes glazing over. "I won't even get to say goodbye." her voice shook, her hands kept tugging at her hair while feeling her stomach tighten up, it was like her will to carry on was being slowly taken away, she felt horrible. "I can't do this, I just, I can't." her eyes welling up quickly.

Nikole shifted, "Olivia... Olivia." Nikole said in a soft voice. "I'm sorry." She brushed her arm around her shoulders.

Holding onto her stomach she fell forward, "I'm gonna be sick," she rushed over to the sink, she'd not eaten as bile come up burning her throat, Olivia coughed while trying to calm herself down, but she felt like an idiot while coughing and spilling the stomach acid from her mouth looking to the yellow froth in the sink making her slowly look to the mirror above the sink, her eyes looked sore, tears still rolling down her check, "It's all my fault," she inhaled feeling worse.

Nikole walked up to be beside Olivia, it took a long time for Nikole to usually get emotionally comfortable with somebody. She touched Olivia's shoulder, patting it softly. ",'Liva, this isn't your fault."

She turned around to look to the other woman, she couldn't, "You don't get it," she moved to the chair, seeing the pill and the water, she kept looking to Nikole, "I just don't want to wait any longer..." she placed the pill in her mouth knocking the water back, she kept focused on Nikole. "Maybe I just want it over, so I can be done with it."

"No, I don't get it... We are in two different boats, but I'm trying to get it... I'm trying to help you." Nikole sighed.

Olivia nodded, "If you want to help me," she kept her voice low, her eyes focused, "Give me something." she kept serious, "Give me something strong, that I can take to my cell, and..." she trailed off, she didn't need to say the words as the message was written all over her face.

Nikole narrowed her eyes, "If you are tryin' to infer I slip your some kind of drug to commit Euthanasia, you have suggested it to the wrong person." She kept looking over Olivia.

She nodded, "Right," she got up looking around the office, she walked over to Nikole looking at her, "I was being stupid," she kept still, "I think I should clean my sick up." she kept calm walking over to the sink, turning the taps watching her sick away, she kept quiet.

"Olivia, if you are feeling, how I think you're feeling, you are a Health risk to yourself..." Nikole exhaled.

"I am not," she walked to the door, "Badge," she spoke quick, "I'm ready to return to my cell..." she spoke cold, Bellick walked forward, "Right." he cuffed up Olivia while looking to Nikole, "Guess you've got a lot on your plate..." he started to flirt with Nikole.

Nikole nodded, her hair was clipped back. "Times a lot by million and yes, yes I do." She didn't respond to Brad flirting at all.

"Well I was thinking, since we're both here until midnight," he kept his cool, "Maybe I can get you something to eat, you know, something..." Bellick wasn't paying attention to anything but Nikole, he didn't get the fact the woman hated him.  
Olivia slowly stepped away from Bellick, she looked into the room where Lincoln was sitting, she looked into the glass, "Goodbye," she whispered before kissing the glass.

Lincoln was watched her, still cuffed to the gurney, looking over her face, his green eyes started swimming. He mouthed the words; 'I'll miss you.' toward her. Before looking away, he couldn't handle it.

Olivia kept in front of the glass, her eyes kept looking, but felt horrible, she just knew she wasn't going to be waiting another month, she inhaled, she breathed on the glass the steam from her breath on the glass, she lifted her hands drawing a doodle heart, the put a crack in the middle before walking back to Bellick's side.

Nikole looked awkwardly around the office space, before looking back to Bard. "You know... Tonight's kind of not... The night I planned on being able to stomach very much." She kept her voice low.

"Right," he kept looking to the place where Lincoln Burrows was, then to the glass, "What the hell..." he turned his attention to Olivia, "What has gotten," he shook it off, "Well if you need a shoulder to cry on, maybe nibble on," he tried to sound smooth, but come out like a pervert.  
Olivia rolled her eyes, her patients running thin, "Can we go boss, got things to be doing... The Doc has things to be doing, so..." she nudged her head to the door.

Lincoln was staring at the glass on the window, to the Heart with a crack going down the centre of it; it was fading off as the glass was going back to normal temperature. It broke his heart; he rubbed under his eyes casually and coughed.

David walked from Bellick's office, he was looking to the C.O he coughed, he felt his chest tighten up, he kept coughing, he looked to the C.O, "I can't breathe..." he stated while coughing.  
"Stop dragging me Con!" The C.O snapped, he wasn't in the mood for this kid.  
But David's face was going pale, his hands cuffed going to his chest, "I ain't playing you, it hurts man, it hurts..." he kept coughing.  
The C.O touched his radio, "Bringing Apolskis to infirmary..." he made the walk, David still cough as they made it to the office.

As the Infirmary gates buzzed opened, the place was not so busy feeling anymore.  
Nikole was waiting at the end of the hallway. Watching the guard pushed the gates opened.  
"What's happening? What's wrong?" She met the C.O. and David halfway, looking over him.

"He's faking, but we have to run everything, I'm sorry..." the C.O kept glaring to David.  
But David kept coughing, he looked to Nikole, "My chest hurts, and I feel tight," his pale face looking to her, "I ain't faking anything." his voice raspy as he kept trying to breath, his chest felt tighter.

"What was he doing? Un-cuff him." Nikole said sharply, her hand touched David's shoulder. Looking into his eyes. "David take some deep breathes for me, okay?" She rubbed his back as the C.O. un-cuffed him.

The C.O uncuffed him and left him in the office with Nikole.  
David kept on the chair, he looked to Nikole, his hand to his chest, "It hurt," he inhaled deep, but his head felt dizzy, he kept coughing, but looked down, "I can't do this, I can't..." he waved his hand, "I can't breathe..."

Finding herself bringing her hands to cup his face, looking him straight in the eyes. "You can breathe, just calm down. Okay? Calm down... Deep Breath... Forget everything else, listen to my voice." Which was soothing and soft. "You're okay, you're safe... It's okay." She kept focusing on his eyes. Trying to calm him down, she'd diagnosed a class one Anxiety attack and she didn't want to have to give him medication if it wasn't needed.

David kept quiet, he kept breathing in, and then out deeply and after a few minutes the pain in his chest subsided. He kept looking to Nikole; "Now you think I'm some kinda sissy boy." he looked into her eyes while finally feeling himself about to talk.

Nikole's hands left his face, but her eyes remained looking into his. "No, I don't." She let a small smile appear on her lips. "But what happened?" She kept her voice soft.

David inhaled one more time deeply, "Trust me, there is nothing you can do." he felt himself looking serious to Nikole, "I mean, he runs the place, he just." he looked to Nikole's eyes. "I did a thing for Scofield, cos I thought I'd get some P.I action, but, he didn't pull his end, and now I'm Bellick's bitch..."

Nikole's eyebrows pulled together. "What's Bellick got you doing?" She felt a twinge of anger flicker across her body.  
Looking over the young man in front of her, her fingers casually brushed a piece of his hair away from his forehead as it looked out of place.

"I," he then looked to Nikole, "He wants me to tell him what's going on when he can't see." he shrugged, "Then he flipped on me, said I need to watch Scofield," he looked into her eyes, his own eyes glazing over, "and if I don't get him anything good, I think he's going to get harder on me..."

"Has he threatened you with something?" Nikole looking over him, she felt horrible about this, seeing the look in his eyes. "As he tried to hurt you?" Her hand took his, carefully in a caring away.

David kept watching her, "Look, I know what you're doing," he got to his feet, he kept looking at her, "It's nice, but if Bellick finds out I told you, he'll just be worse on me," he looked serious, "so just," he inhaled, "Just act like you know nothing, ie..."

Sometimes, Nikole wondered why she bothered; people were so hard to help these days. But then she'd always remember, helping people was why she became a Doctor... And being a Fairy Princess didn't work out. Sighing she nodded. "Okay - fine." She dug around in her white lab coat. "Here, Strawberry - your favourite, right?" She tried to smile holding out the lollipop.

David smiled to her, "Thanks," he took it placing it into his pocket, "you're a cool Doc," he see the C.O holding his wrist out for the cuffs, "Just keep doing your thing Doc." he was now being taken back to Gen pop.

Olivia sat alone in her cell, it was the feeling that she kept looking to the drainpipe, only two weeks, or was it more, maybe three, but in prison the times all bleed together, it was hard to know when it was. All Olivia knew was that when she talked through that pipe with Lincoln, it felt good; the plan to escape wasn't going to happen.  
Lincoln would be strapped to the chair; she'd never listen to the tone in his voice when he was rolling his eyes. When he's tell her the she was confusing him, he may not being lying on the cot with her, but she felt like she fell asleep with him all them nights.  
She kept looking to the ceiling, not much else to look at, the food laying on the floor, she kept looking to the tray she'd not touched, she found herself rolling on her stomach, reached her hand out pulling it closer to herself, she glanced to the food, the thought of a conversation she had with Lincoln.

_"What is this green stuff?" Olivia joked while sat on the cot playing with it, she kept focused.  
Lincoln laughed, "I have no idea, but it smell like baby shit!" he stated with a flick of it, "I won't touch it…"  
"Yeah," she kept looking to the rest of the food, "Maybe they are going to kill us with the food before the chair…" she smiled to herself.  
Lincoln choked on a chuckle, "No, you nearly killed me with them muffins you baked that one time with Michael…"  
"I am sorry, I can't bake, it wasn't my fault you labelled things wrong!" she kept serious tone.  
Lincoln pushed the tray away, "Olivia, it's my damn kitchen," he smiled, "Plus, just know not to bake in my kitchen…"_

For a second Olivia moved things off the tray, she found herself looking at the plastic knife and fork, she played her hands under the dull blade of the knife, her eyes closed, she kept thinking was she really that person. Her eyes going to the small window with bars were on the other side. She kept the knife in her hand thinking more.  
She remembered getting back to the cell after the failed escape, pivotal word, failed, not getting out, not going to live, her daughter somewhere, she didn't know, but the fact was clear, the world was going to be rid of her, she just wanted to get the one up on it.

_"So," Lincoln spoke lightly into the pipe, the moon was full that night it was shining through the small window. "Worst date?" he asked lying on his stomach looking to the pipe.  
Olivia on her back laughed, "Worst Date, I've never been on a date…" she felt her cheeks blushing happy he couldn't see her.  
"Never, man," Lincoln bit his lip, "I mean, I thought you and Michael," he paused for a second.  
Olivia rolled on her side, "No, those were not dates, cos he never paid, we never talked about anything date people talk, and he spent most of it going over out calculus assignment." She closed her eyes lightly, "What about you?"  
"Ah," Lincoln thought about it, "Have to be, when I wanted to take Veronica out, but she spent all of it complaining, I didn't take her some place nice, I couldn't afford nice, I just…"  
"I guess she's high maintenance," Olivia kept playing with her pillow, "Well, I know with me, it's not the place, it's the company…"  
"So, what is your ideal date?" Lincoln kept the topic casual; it wasn't like he could take her on it.  
Olivia opened her eyes, "Bowling, maybe bowling ally food, and after a good movie, a good French movie, and then talk about it after, and just take me home, and walk me to my door." She kept smiling.  
"French movie," Lincoln rolled over, "that sounds like a cool date, if you change French movie to action movie."_

Olivia kept playing with the fork, her hands playing over the knife, she placed the dull blade on her wrist, but it wouldn't even do anything, she found herself holding it, she felt it tight in her grip, pushing with both hands she felt the plastic snap in her grip, her eyes focused on the sharp point, her eyes focused on it, she inhaled closing her eyes, if she pushed, it was going to hurt a lot, but she didn't want to wait, she couldn't wait, her hand shook while pushing the now sharp piece of plastic into her skin, she pulled it as hard as she could while biting her lip hard trying to stop herself screaming in the pain, her eyes tightly closed not seeing anything.  
Patterson looked into the cell, "Hell," He looked to the end, "Open cell seventeen!" he shouted it loud, he could only see the blood, and her eyes closed.  
The door opened and Patterson rushed in, he pulled the pillow case off the pillow quickly pulling the plastic away from Olivia, his hand grabbing her wrist, he wrapped it up quickly holding tight, Stolte standing at the door, "Oh crap!" he snapped seeing the mess on Olivia's bed, "I will call the Doc!" he kept trying to keep calm, but he couldn't believe it. "Nikki, we're bringing Hart up, she's," he couldn't say the words, "She's cut bad…" he spoke into the radio watching Patterson lifting her up keeping a hold onto her wrist.

The gate buzzed open, the gurney came in as quickly as yesterday night except this time, this time it wasn't Lincoln, and it was Olivia.  
White gloves were on her hand, when the gurney stopped in the medical room. Nikole looked over Olivia, the blood still oozing from the self-given wound.  
"Fuck." Nikole hissed, grabbing medical supplies. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She continued. Checking Olivia and her pulse. Talking mainly to herself. "Pulse thready, stop bleeding, Cardio..." She was moving around Olivia's body. The blood covering her gloves, getting over her white lab coat. Pushing a cloth against her wrist and holding it tightly.

Patterson didn't want to leave, he kept hold of the one of Olivia's hand that wasn't cut, he kept looking to her, she was wide away, "Why you do this?" he kept looking into her brown eyes, her face drained of all colour, her eyes kept focused on him.  
"I don't want to wait no more boss..." she whispered, she didn't look at Nikole, she knew that the Doctor wasn't going to be giving her a purple grape lollipop, no, she wasn't going to be doing that for a while.  
"You really don't know, you could get a stay," he kept looking to her, "I thought you was smarter than that." he kept looking to her.  
Olivia shook her head, "I've been locked up ten years, I ain't ever going to be free, I just want it over, let me die!"

Nikole kept a serious look on her face, she didn't take kindly to people who tried committing Suicide, under any circumstances.  
Clearing her throat, she glanced to her watch. "As soon as you become stable enough for transport. I'm moving you to Physic Ward for forty-eight hours." Her voice was Doctorly.

"Forty eight hours..." Olivia laughed, "Seriously," she kept trying to laugh, her eyes closed.  
Patterson kept looking to Nikole, "I never would of thought..." he was trying to make it clear, "As soon as I saw her, I, mean," he looked to her arm, "She was the last person I'd suspect."

Nikole half shrugged, "Guess sometimes, you just never really know."

Patterson nodded; he kept looking to Olivia, before glancing back to Nikole and then the clock. "Have you got Burrow's thing soon?" he pointed to the clock, it was thirty five past eleven now, and he kept looking to Olivia closing her eyes.

Nodding she looked down at her white lab coat, the blood settling into it. "I'm gonna, try to clean up before I need to head down there." She sighed, heading toward her office and the sink.

Katie walked into the office, "I can take it from here Nikki," she placed a hand on her shoulder while looking to Olivia.  
Patterson nodded, "I'll walk you to," he stopped, "We better make a move now," he added while looking to Katie finishing off with Olivia.  
"I'll call psych wing, and let them know that they have a inmate on the way..." Katie added with a smile.

Nikole barely had time to wash her face before having to head down to Administrative Segregation to give Lincoln his final physical. Her white lab coat she tried to wash the blood from the cuffs and her chest and now they looked clearly like bloodstains that had been washed out hastily.

As the cell door open Lincoln looked up, nervously glad to see Nikole the Senior medical Doctor and not Sara. He looked worried when he saw the patches of blood on her coat, "Turn the lights on." Nikole snapped to the co, when the lights went on Lincoln closed and covered his eyes. The brightness hurt. "Sorry I didn't have time to clean up properly Linc." Nikole sounded stressed out.  
"It's okay, Doc." He saw her taking the lab cost off as she walked in to sit with him. "What happened?" He asked curiously.  
"Some inmate tried killing themselves." She was careful when she spoke. Taking her stethoscope from her bag.  
"Who?" Lincoln asked, he'd gotten a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach while pulling up his shirt. Nikole listening to his heartbeat, it was faster than she expected. "Linc, you know I can't..." She felt worse now. "It's not like I'm gonna tell anyone Nik, I'm gonna be getting the chair." He exhaled. Pulling his shirt down.

Nikole didn't speak, taking out the blood pressure cuff. Her eyes scanned the floor, "It was... " She stopped again looking into his eyes while putting the cuff around his upper arm. The light flickered in his eyes an she knew that he knew. "Is she okay?" He panicked.  
"She's alive I don't think she is okay though Lincoln." her voice lower.

"How? When?" He held his fingers together as they shook a bit. "... Not that long ago with the plastic knife from chow." She knew she was breaking every rule within the Doctors code but having been in the middle of Lincoln and Olivia recently she didn't see the problem, not to mention Lincoln was being executed in a few hours. "Fuck..." Lincoln said darkly. "I'm sorry." Nikole took the cuff off and they remained silent with each other again.  
Lincoln's fingers still shaking together, Nikole put her hand over his shaking fists. Squeezing them softly. "Deep breath." She whispered seeing him doing just that.

"Tonight; the Senior Doctor has to be there, so I will be, If you have any questions... I know its the last thing on your mind right now, but I'll try to answer them." Nikole's hand was still over his fists, Lincoln's mind clocking in over time. He tried not to be snappy with the Doctor who had been nothing but good to him his entire stay at Fox River. " When I get to eat. Where I'm supposed to walk. How it's gonna feel when they tighten the belts. Any of that gonna help come midnight?" He snapped and That felt bad about it. "Sorry." He looked down to the floor, closing his eyes he was so angry about so many things he wanted to cry. "It's fine, Linc." Nikole brought her hand to rub the middle of his back trying to comfort him. "How is Michael?" Lincoln asked.  
"He's anxious to see you. Unfortunately, we've been told that that's not possible until final visitation." Nikole pointed out.  
Lincoln could since she was nervous. "You've been through this before?" He wondered.  
Nikole shifted, "Once." They fell silent.  
The air between them was a mixture of sadness and fear with a hint of understanding. "Can I ask favour?" He looked up catching Nikole's blue eyes scanning him as she nodded. "When I'm gone..." He stopped for a minute, "Can you - make sure ... Michael doesn't fuck Tancredi." His voice was serious, maybe like when old friends talk to each other - and they were old friends. (Kind of) "I- Okay." Nikole wanted to honour his favour, "And look after him, Olivia to." He nodded. "Okay Lincoln." She zipped her bag up and stood. "Promise?" Lincoln caught her hand with his, keeping Nikole with him as they shared an eye connection. "Promise." Nikole nodded.  
Moving she felt their hands slip away from each other's and Nikole left the small cell.


	11. Chapter 11

Olivia was sitting in the middle of the living room, the coffee table in the room with books spread across it, Olivia running her hand into her hair, her elbow leaning on the only surface not covering in homework. "So, prom coming up," Michael said while looking to his own books.  
"Yeah, kinda noticed it," she spoke softly while looking down to her own handwriting, English assignments were never her favourite. "You keep mentioning it," she gave a side smile.  
Michael cleared his throat, for a second he stopped playing with his pen, but he was doing Calculus work. "I was just thinking," he was taking his time to string a sentence together. "I mean, since," he kept looking from his work to Olivia's face.  
"Michael," Olivia snapped, "Are you trying to ask me to the prom?" she kept her voice lighter now, she moved her hand from her hair, they were both sitting on the floor. Only a matter of feet or two between them, backs against the old worn out sofa.  
Michael lived with his older brother Lincoln, but Olivia loved coming here to do homework without her mother breathing down their necks. It was quiet as most Friday afternoons would be. Michael kept watching Olivia's brown eyes; they were fixed on his eyes now. "Well…" he started again, "Yeah," he finished putting his pen down.  
Olivia bit her lip, "Michael," her face falling slowly, "I," her voice got caught in her throat, "I've kinda already been asked." She felt bad, but the fact was she wasn't even assuming that Michael would ask her, they were friends, but that was all she'd ever see in Michael.  
Michael kept blinking for a few seconds, "asked, asked by who?" he kept feeling weird about the fact he spent a lot of time with Olivia, but someone asking her to Prom, how did he miss that?  
Olivia put her hand into her hair again, and she opened her mouth. "Uncle Mikey!" a toddler's voice was heard over Olivia. L.J rushed into the living room jumping on Michael's back. "You having French fries with me and daddy?" he asked.  
Olivia glanced up to the front door seeing Lincoln with L.J's weekend bag, "Hey Livia," Lincoln placed the bag onto the sofa seeing L.J hugging Michael. "Mike, we're having take out tonight," he looked to Olivia with her hand in her hair, "You staying?" he asked quickly.  
"If it's not too much trouble, Michael and me have a lot to work through," she gave a half hearted smile, then her eyes looking to Michael, "Also, it was Ryan Hart that asked me," she kept her eyes on Michael's who had his little nephew on his back.  
"Ryan, as in Ryan Hart the mindless quarter back," he laughed while trying to keep himself calm, "Olivia, Ryan!" he felt L.J letting him go, the little boy looking confused.  
"Michael," Olivia now staring into his eyes, "Why would you care, you said Prom was stupid pointless event for people to get laid." She closed her books, her eyes kept focused on his. "So, why?"  
"I thought you'd have a lot more sense than Ryan," he kept watching her, "Livia, don't…" he tried to stop her packing up, "I thought you was smarter than that." He kept watching.  
"Smarter than what?" she got to her feet, "Michael, we're friends, and it's great, but I want to go to Prom, with a date, I want to have a guy ask me, because he wants me to go with him, not because he can't be asked to ask someone who isn't his best friend." Olivia placed her things in her book, "You just don't get it Michael, I like Ryan, I mean, he's Ryan Hart, Quarter back, not all smart, but he was nice," she put her bag on her shoulder.  
Michael got up looking to Olivia; "What if it's just a bet, what if he is just trying to, you know…" he stopped seeing the look in her eyes.  
"Really, cos I am just that unattractive," she shook her head, "you know, screw you Michael…" she pushed past him going to the door; she picked up her Jacket before leaving the apartment.  
Lincoln walked into the living room now, he looked to L.J standing beside Michael pointing, "What did I miss?" he asked feeling awkward.  
L.J turned to look at his father, "Mikey said bad," he pointed careful, then nodded to himself.  
"I," he stopped, he kept looking to the door, "Olivia is going to Prom with a jerk," he leant over closing his books, and he kept feeling worse.  
Lincoln kept still, "but you asked, I thought you said you two were just friend," he laughed, "Unless you wanted more…" he watched Michael serious now.  
Michael shook his head, "No, she's just my friend, I don't, but why Ryan?" he asked the question more to himself, "I'll finish this in my room." He picked his books up heading to his room.

The large snow flakes floated down toward the awaiting ground of Chicago city. For the middle of November, Winter had seemed to all ready be set in for the season. 1999 at been a different year to say the least.  
Twenty-five year old Nikole Wilson now had an M.D. Title. The diploma hanged above the living room fire place in a black reflective glass frame.  
As she held the phone to her ear, the dial tone as she pressed the correct numbers before it rang, twice. A woman answering the phone. "Hawlla?" Their voice older, deeply Southern. "Hi  
, momma." Nikole was sitting at the kitchen table, twisting the phone cord around her finger. "NIKKI! NIKKI-BABY!" Her voice sounded to excited, before sounding like she was holding the phone against her chest. "JAMES! NIKKI'S CALLIN' US!" She cleared her throat. "Baby! How are you?" She went on.  
Nikole rolled her eyes, still with a smile over her lips. "I'm good, momma, how are you and dad?" The way her accent sounded, made 'dad' sound like; 'dade.'  
"We're fine dear, how is Kevin?" Her moms voice was low, the sound of The Price is Right on the T.V. Set in the background was clear.  
"Kevin is fine, working hard – you know." She glanced to the fridge, to the simple picture of the summer setting, herself in a cute yellow dress with an ice cream cone and a tall, fit man with Milk-Chocolate Brown eyes and black hair that seemed to spike up somewhat naturally and an Olive complexion with his arms wrapped around her waist.  
She couldn't help but smile. "Good! Men are suppose to support their ladies!" Her mother sounded to matter-of-fact.  
But her mother was old Southern who thought a woman leaving the kitchen without a Sand-Which and a baby hanging off her arm was to modern age.  
"Naw, you two aren't havin' unprotected sex are you?" Her words sharp. ",'Cause I don't want no Bastard grand-babies!" She snapped.  
Nikole cleared her throat, though she was a young-adult and old enough to make her own worldly choices and a Doctor now who know all about the 'privet' parts as her mom called them. She felt awkwardly.  
"Momma – Kevin and I are ... Old enough to ... " She itched the back of her ear, when her mother grunted over the phone.  
"So you'are!" The phone went muffled again. "James! I TOLD YOU WE SHOULDN'T LET HER OFF TO CHICAGO! THEY'RE HAVING ... S-E-X WITHOUT CONDOMS! WITHOUT CONDOMS JAMES!" She was yelling to her Husband who was probably no one then a meter away.  
"Momma..." Nikole tried to catch her attention as her mother ranted on. "Momma, put dad on." She exhaled.  
Without a word, the phone changed hands. "Hi Princess." Her fathers voice was very soft, it calmed Nikole who was getting anxious.  
Her father wasn't Southern, he was from New Jersey but moved to Mississippi to head the Oncology Department.  
"Hey Daddy." She felt nervous now. "You 'member that job..." She winced when he inhaled sharply. "Well I got a second interview with 'em in a week." She kept twisted the phone cord around.  
"And...?" James listened to his Daughter over the phone. "And I want just wondering... If I get the job – a Department head needs to sign the papers." She hoped her Father would understand. "Nikki, you know I can't do that ... I can't let you work in a ... Prison!" He sounded scared on her behalf.  
"Dad!" Nikole groaned.  
"Baby! Greg offered you a job in Jersey! You could work at any hospital in the World! I wont sign you over to working with a Prison!" James' voice was stern.  
"I don't wanna work in any hospital, I don't wanna move to New Jersey! Dad! I wanna work in Chicago! For Fix River!" She sighed. "Baby, I wont do it... I'm sorry and if that is what you called for – it was a waste of a Long Distant bill."  
In the background she could hear her mother speaking; "Ladies aren't suppose to be Doctors! They are support to be Nurses!"  
And that ticked Nikole off. "I'm gonna work for Fox River, whether you like it or not! I'll just someone else to sign my papers for me!" Nikole was jumping the gun, she didn't even have the job yet.  
"You don't have anyone else to sign your papers young lady! Don't try to go over my head!" James tried to be controlling and it wasn't his nature.  
But he had to think logically. He knew what Fox River was, it was a Men's Prison. A Level one Max Security Prison and he didn't want his Daughter working about Animals.  
"Bye daddy." Nikole said darkly into the phone, she was hard headed. She'd just work ten times harder to get this job.  
James sighed, sometimes he thought his own Daughter was more like her God-Father... It made him question his wife inside his mind sometimes.  
"Love you Princess." He tried not to sound any different than he did at the start of the conversation.  
Nikole hung the phone up.

Standing in the middle of the living room, Olivia kept looking to her mother, "Mom," she couldn't believe her mother was crying. "Seriously stop it!" she laughed looking to her father sitting on the sofa smoking a pipe.  
"Barbara," Frank snapped to his wife, "Stop making a big deal of her," he kept looking to Olivia in her prom dress, "you look lovely dear," he kept looking her over, "so who is this lucky boy then?" he inhaled the smoke from the pipe letting it lightly fall out of his mouth.  
Olivia turned around, the living room was big, mirror on one wall, she kept looking to the dress, it was the dress she kept looking at in the mall, and she brushed her hand down the soft silken fabric, the matte purple was dark, her hands kept brushing down her stomach, she wished she lost some weight before prom, but she kept worrying about how her stomach looked in the dress. "What time is it?" she asked while turning away from the mirror to the living room door, her hand kept trying to avoid playing with her tight curls.  
"Olivia darling, it's still ten to eight," Barbara kept looking to her daughter, she walked over touching her waist, "you look lovely, and this Ryan is going to be so lucky…" she kept smiling.  
Frank sighed, "I don't know why Michael didn't asked you," he inhaled more of his kept looking to the clock, "He's a nice kid, I can trust him." He added exhaling the smoke.  
"Frank!" Barbara narrowed her eyes, "Our Olivia had a good head on her shoulders," she nodded, "She's a smart girl, saving herself for her wedding day…"  
"Mom," Olivia covered her ears, "I am not saving it for marriage," she held a hand up, "I am just focusing on college first," she then listened to the door bell, "He's here, oh god," she kept focused on her mother, "he's here…"  
"I've got it," she smiled while answering the door, "you must be Ryan," she kept smiling looking to the tall pale looking boy, his hair was light blonde, his eyes a bright blue, he kept looking to Olivia's mother.  
"Yeah, here to take Olivia to the prom." He broke into a charming while, he could see Barbara step out the way, and he walked into the living room seeing Olivia. He could see her ashy blonde hair pulled into tight curls, her make up was very basic, he kept looking over her, she wasn't his type, but then he kept thinking of the two hundred bucks that was going to be his tomorrow morning.

The night seemed to have gone perfect, Olivia danced, talked with all of Ryan's friends, she kept looking over the corner of the hall, part of her felt bad, she'd not talk to Michael since she told him she was coming with Ryan.  
Making an excuse to walk away, she sat beside Michael. "So, who did you come with?" she asked placing her hand on her lap, on her wrist was a white rose corsage.  
Michael sat wearing a black suit, his white shirt had a cute little bowtie, he sat not looking to Olivia but pointed, "Kelly miller," he kept his voice neutral, he could see the head cheerleader talking to her friends.  
"How you get her?" Olivia blinked, the girl was wearing a bubblegum pink dress, it was much shorter than her own dress, her bleached blonde hair was straight, flowing down her back, she didn't even look over.  
Michael side glanced to Olivia, "I helped her pass Calculus, she said she'd let me walk into prom with her," he sighed, "I also brought her ticket," he added while placing his hands on his thigh. "So how is dancing, and being all miss popular?"  
"I am having fun," she kept her voice cool, "I mean, people are being nice, asked why I never talked to them before now."  
"Maybe because they used to call you, Oliv-a-lanche," he kept focused on his date, "I know she's not going to talk to me all night," he got to his feet, "I just wanted to come here to." He looked into her eyes, "I'm sorry," he shifted on the chair.

Olivia kept herself calm, "and then you insult me again Michael," her hands on her lap trying her hardest to not fight.  
"Look, I just want to know you're okay, I just don't trust him," Michael watched her getting to her feet. "Olivia…"  
"No Michael," she turned to face him, "Can you for once accept that, that I want more, I want to be something, someone, not just the dork attached to Scofield." She started to walk away, "I'll talk to you tomorrow, I've still to hear your graduation speech," she gave a small smile.  
"Hey Babe," Ryan walked over wrapping his arm around Olivia, he glanced to Michael, "We're going to the after party," he kept ignoring Michael, "Come on…" he started to walk her to the door, Michael got to his feet, and Ryan stared at him. "Sorry, no losers…" he laughed.  
Michael could only watch Olivia and Ryan with all his friends leaving, he kept still, and he wished that he could of told her, but in the end, he didn't want her to hate him.

As the automatic glass doors came sliding open and Nikole walked into Princeton – Plainsboro teaching Hospital. She walked toward the main desk.  
Her blonde hair up in a tight bun was littered with tiny snow flakes as well as her black Winter trench coat which stopped mid thigh.  
An African-American woman who was standing at the front desk, looked at her, doing a double take. She took off her round glasses. "I don't believe it; is that, Little Nikki Wilson!" She looked thrilled and Nikole smiled. "Hi!" Her voice was bright, but she had no idea who the woman who seemed to know her was.  
When she was a kid, her dad would take her on regular trips to New Jersey to visit his old place of work, but they became less and less as Nikole got older. "I haven't seen you since you were twelve years old!" She stated and Nikole had that awkward, polite smile on her face.  
"How is our little Miss Wilson?" She grinned brightly and Nikole rubbed the back of her neck, casually. "Doctor Wilson – now, actually." She didn't want to said snide about it, but she wasn't Miss anymore she was Doctor.  
The Nurse gasped. "Ohh! That's great honey! I'm so proud!" She pulled Nikole into a half hug, squeezing her, Nikole tensed.  
"I suppose you're looking for Doctor House." She seemed to know her all to well. Nodding, "I am." Nikole grinned.  
"Take the elevator, fourth floor – you won't miss his office." She grinned. "Oh, thank you." Nikole left the station desk carefully, looking at the elevator, all of them with 'out of order.' signs placed on them. She snickered evil like before starting up the stairs.

"They were right, you just can't miss your office." Nikole came up behind a man standing and staring through the glass office doors, which in white lettering said; Gregory House M.D. Head of Diagnostics' his back to her, he didn't seem to move. "I thought I smelled Southern fried chicken." He smirked.  
"Speak for yourself, Limpy – this whole place smells like Pizza – fucking Jersey." She grinned as he turned around, a smile on his lips.

"Nikki Wilson!" He held his arms out to her, "Gregory House!" She walked close to him, putting her arms around him, accepting the tight hug.  
Another woman came to scoff, breaking their hug apart slowly. "House! How many times! Have I told you; if you're going to call an escort lady into work! Meet her at the front doors and do her in your car! I'm sick of the carpet cleaning bills! Not to mention, you have GLASS doors now!" Lisa Cuddy stood a few feet behind them, with a stern look across her face.  
She'd just been given the Dean of Medicine a few months prior and all ready was facing a crisis with House.  
"Lisa-" Greg tried cutting her off as she continued speaking. "No! I'm serious! I'm really sick of it. Sorry, - what's her name? Candy? Sugar?" She wasn't looking over the young woman. But staring dark holes into Greg's eyes.  
"-Actually Nikole." Greg sounded amused with the current situation. While Nikole remained silent for now.  
Lisa looked confused, her eyebrows knitting together, "Nikole? What kind of a Hooker name is that?" Nikole tensed, her eyes narrowing.  
"Nikole Wilson..." Greg stated looking to Nikole who looked ready to pound a bitch in the face.  
"... House, this isn't time to be... OH MY God..." She turned looking horrified at Nikole. "Nikole! Wilson – Like James' Nikole!" She was stammering on her words.  
Nikole nodded with a sharp look in her eyes. "The one and only. Sorry not a Escort. Actually a Doctor." She hissed.

"Oh jeez! Oh! I am so sorry!" Her cheeks went bright red and she looked back to Greg. "You! Why didn't you stop me! I can't believe you! Honey I am so sorry!" Lisa was looking over her.  
Greg shifted his eyes. "I, tried to stop you – you just couldn't keep your ... Very large mouth shut long enough."  
"Sorry, yes ... Of course you are because you called me a fuckin' hooker! Maybe if you didn't have your panties up your ass you wouldn't jump the gun!" Nikole glanced toward Greg.  
"Lets go... Into my office." Greg put his arm around Nikole's shoulders. Shifting the both of them into the office, leaving Lisa to stand with her mouth hanging open in the hallway.

Olivia was sitting on the toilet; she kept looking to the stick test in her hand. Her eyes kept looking at the little blue cross, then placed it on the sink, she picked up the other four tests all with the same strong blue cross making her close her eyes resting her head against the bathroom wall.  
"Dear," Barbara knocked on the bathroom door, "Sweet pea, Michael's here." She kept her voice soft while keeping her ear to the door. "I can tell him you're still sick…"  
Olivia pulled her pants back up, she flushed the toilet before washing her hands, but she kept looking to all the tests. She kept trying to stop herself from crying. "I'm fine, just need a moment," she quickly pushed all the tests into her trash, and then brushed her hands into her hair.  
"Okay dear," Barbara walked away from the door, she kept touching her long blonde hair, thinking how her daughter was acting weird, but in the end she was putting it all down to college nerves. Getting to the living room, she smiled to Michael, "She's been feeling a little poorly lately," she nodded, "She's gonna need a moment." She smiled bright, "Can I get you a spot of tea?"  
"No I'm fine," Michael kept looking around the living room; it had nice wallpaper, photos all over the wall of Olivia. Michael envied Olivia for the family life, always the same parents, still alive mother, father who worked nine to five.  
Michael kept looking to the living room door finally seeing Olivia walk into the room, "Hey," she smiled small, her hand going through her hair before sitting down, "So what brings you here?" she asked sitting with Michael on the sofa.  
"Wanted to know, if you wanted to hang out," he looked over her face, she looked paler than normal, and her eyes kept scanning over his, "I mean, we're going to completely different colleges." He smiled. Michael felt better about high school finally being over.  
Olivia inhaled, "Erm," she glanced to the kitchen door, "Sure, I need to get out of the house for some air." She got to her feet, "I just need to get some shoes, and a jacket." Olivia kept smiling, getting to her feet.  
Michael watching her leaving, he got to his feet walking over to the photo of Olivia and himself at graduation, he kept looking over the smile on Olivia's face, then felt bad he was hoping he won't lose contact with her.

Sitting in a diner, Michael kept looking to Olivia, her plate of fries and burger wasn't really touched, he had the same, and he reached over taking one of her fries. "You've been miles away for days," Michael said watching her.  
"What?" Olivia snapped out of it, under the table her hand was brushing over her stomach, "I've been miles away." She finished before playing with a fry into a lot of ketchup.  
Michael nodded, "I asked about college, you're going all the way to Yale," he pointed out, "I thought you be a lot more excited about it." He pointed out while looking to her face.  
"Yeah, Yale," she waved her hand, "I'm excited," she nodded.  
Michael nodded also, "You look like, you rather be somewhere else," he pointed out finishing off his food, he kept looking to her hand on the table, her other hand under. "Olivia, are you still mad at me?" he asked her trying to see if she'd open.  
Olivia got to her feet, "I'm sorry Michael," she sat back down, "I'm not mad, I can't be mad at you for long." She picked up her bag placing some money on the table, "I just need to go, packing is going to be nightmare." She kissed his cheek lightly. "See you when I feel better." She walked away leaving Michael alone.

"Olivia Morris!" Barbara shouted as the front door opened, in her hand was the pregnancy test, "Explain yourself!" her tone matched her face, bright red with rage.  
Olivia kept frozen at the door, her hands shaking, and her eyes wide like Bambi's. "Mom…" her voice was trying to control the fear.  
"No, no Mom Olivia." She pointed to the living room, "now!" her hand pointed watching Olivia walk into the living room where her father was sitting looking as equally angry as her mother.  
Olivia sat on the sofa where her mother slammed the tests down in front of her, "You said," Barbara started, "you said you was going to wait, you told us we've nothing to worry about." She kept her voice rough. "What is this?"  
"Do I have to say it?" Olivia blinked back tears; her eyes kept avoiding her parents.  
Frank kept quiet, he couldn't look at her, he didn't want to see her, she wasn't his baby girl, he felt sick whenever he'd try and look at his daughter. "Mom, I mean it, I did, I," she brushed her hands into her hair. Olivia kept trying to control herself, "I didn't mean to, I just…"  
"no Olivia, you had sex, you are now," Barbara kept looking to her daughter, but her eyes kept going to her stomach, "Who is it?" Barbara spoke light, "Who, Olivia did this to you?" she looked to her father, "It was that 'nice boy' Michael Scofield, his brother is no good, A bad apple spoils the whole bunch."  
"Mom!" Olivia jumped up, "It wasn't Michael, I've never had sex with him," she kept looking to the tests, "It was Ryan, it was a mistake, and I don't even remember…"  
"Well Olivia," she kept looking to her daughter, "Whatever it was, who ever it was, you are theirs to look after now," she kept her voice a mean calm.  
"But Yale, Mom, please…" Olivia pleading, she kept looking over to her father who was still avoiding her.  
Barbara kept looking to Olivia, "no, your father has taken his money back, we are not paying for anything," she kept her voice meaner, "Olivia, you are no longer welcome in this house, we want you out…" she glanced to the clock, "you have two hours to pack, and never darken our doorstep again…"

Sitting down on the chair in front of the large desk, Nikole cleared her throat, trying to calm herself down again, looking at Greg. "So before you have to explain, your dad called me." He put his good leg up onto the desk.  
"Of course he did." Nikole narrowed her eyes feeling angry again. "Did you honestly think, James Wilson wouldn't call Gregory House?" He smirked, reaching into his navy blazer pocket pulling out a pill bottle of Vicodin.  
Nikole seemed to disregard the bottle of pills, she wasn't stupid she knew her God-Father had maybe a tiny dependency on the pills but she didn't question it, like any body else inside these hospital walls.  
"I knew he would, but I just thought I'd get here before he did." Nikole crossed her legs over one another.  
"I must admit, he used the faster method, they call it a Telephone it does save fifteen hours of driving and the hotel bill."  
Nikole snickered. "Hotel bill? Hell naw, I'm crashing at your place!"  
Greg scoffed, "Excuse me? When did I say you could 'crash' at my place, missy?" It made Nikole smiled. "About... " She pretended to do mental math, "Several years ago on my Sixteenth birthday; you said: 'If you ever need a place to crash or help hiding a body, you just call Gregory.'." She used the air quotes and everything making him narrow his eyes. "Was I drunk?" He wondered and Nikole shrugged. "It's highly possible." Nikole said casual-like.

Before Greg sat up in his office chair looking like he remembered something she hadn't.  
"Your Sixteenth birthday! You asked ME to buy Kevin and you CONDOMS!" He said the word 'condom' in a yelling voice.  
Nikole's eyes going wild, her cheeks flushing. "Forgot about that..." Her voice a murmur.  
"Remember when I made him use the banana-yeah!" He nodded and was laughing loudly now as Nikole was hiding her face with her hand.  
"Shut up! We were Sixteen! - Well and Seventeen but it was JACKSON! Everybody knew who we were! It was AWKWARD!" Nikole tried defending herself.  
"Oh I know, I was only kidding around with you, no need to get all emotional!" Greg looked pleased he managed to embarrass his grown God-Daughter.

"How is ol' Kevy-cakes anyways? Still working with the Police force?" Greg asked while she nodded. "Took a higher position in Chicago. He helps the Secret Service with their files or something." She laughed, smiling thinking about her Fiancee who was back in Chicago working. Kevin was so supportive of everything Nikole wanted to do, encouraging. One of a few rare men in the world.

"Working under the Feds and he couldn't buy Condoms at Seventeen." Greg tisked.  
"Why do you wanna work in a Prison anyway?" Greg changed the subject, seeing her re-covering her face, her pale skin was beet red.  
"Because." Her voice was muffled by her sleeve, "I want to freak my parents out, especially my mother – oh and the usual Doctorly... Helping people." She fanned her face that felt warmer than the Sun.  
"You know; you wont like the job." Greg cleared his throat, trying to be realistic now. "Why not?" Nikole demanded a reason.

"Because," Greg said lightly. "You wont be able to save everyone if they get 'shanked.', to help everyone and the first time that happens, your Bi-Polar disorder will go out of whack and you'll get depressed." He wasn't saying it to be mean, he was saying it because it was the truth. He knew her and he knew how she reacted to things.  
Nikole exhaled in a dark sigh, sliding into the chair.  
Greg kept watching her, looking her in the eyes. "I don't want to see you sitting in the Bathtub with a jar of peanut butter for five days again." He remembered the time when she was Eighteen; Kevin and herself got into a car accident and it was touch and go with Kevin for a while and she blamed herself, because she was driving in the rain going to fast.  
"Limpy, are you going to sign my freaking papers? They need to know I'm not a liability because of being Bi-Polar." She muttered though now seeing no hope in the situation.  
"I'll sign them." He nodded holding his hand out as Nikole reached into her bag. Taking out the ten pieces of paper stapled together. "On one condition."  
"What?" Nikole mentally smacked herself for not seeing that coming,

Holding the pen, above the papers. Greg cleared his throat. "A bet." He nodded. "A ... Bet?" Nikole couldn't believe it was coming to this.  
"Two Thousand dollars, you get the job and you won't last a week." He grinned a knowing grin.  
Inside his head, he knew if she accepted she be thick headed about it and prove him wrong. Working passed any challenge.  
Mauling it over in her head. "Deal." Nikole held her hand out. Greg signed the papers; leaning over the desk he took her hand. Shaking it.  
"Wanna grab a drink?" He stood up. "It's... 1:30 in the afternoon and ... I don't drink, anymore... " She said lowly.  
"You might not, but I do and it's a perfect time to start drinking." Greg pulled on his blue winter coat.  
Nikole stood up, shaking her head. "You really are a piece of work, you know that?" She muttered and Greg nodded. "Exactly right." He put a manly looking scarf on. "Re'mind you of anyone?" He pulled his best Southern accent.

"Push!" A nurse said to Olivia for the fifth time, her one hand holding Olivia's foot, the other holding her wait. Olivia's knees were touching her stomach as she laid on the hospital bed, the doctor delivering her baby seemed more focused on her vagina than her face. "Come on Olivia one big push…" the nurse kept smiling.  
"Where's Ryan?" Olivia cried, she didn't want to push, she was brought to the hospital by Ryan's mother, but she didn't stick around, Ryan told her he'd be right behind her, but fifteen hours later, he was no where. "Please, I can hold it, until he gets her, please…" her voice weak.  
The other nurse on the other side of Olivia felt bad, the poor girl was here alone, no one to be with her to offer support of any kinds apart from the nursing staff, she kept looking to Olivia's face, "Sweetie you got to push, if you don't, you'll hurt the baby, so come on, one big push." Her voice kind, she felt worse.  
Olivia had tears streaming down her face, but she inhaled deep, her eyes closed as she finally started to push her baby into the world, she kept grunting, her hands holding onto the blanket, her face turning red. She couldn't stop pushing, and in fifteen minutes little Elle May Hart was screaming loudly in the delivery room.  
Olivia broke into more tears as the doctor passed her little girl, Olivia kept looking over the face crying, she made calming noises, "My little Elle May," she whispered touching the top of her head carefully, she felt tired, sore, her heart hurt from doing this alone. "I'm your mommy," she kept looking to her daughter, but she wasn't alone anymore.

Olivia kept looking to the front door, she had put Elle May down for the night, but as she kept looking around the living room of the house, she felt at a lose. Her hands brushing into her hair, picking up magazines, feeling her hand into her hair, she'd not seen Ryan for weeks, but he said that he was going to come round, it was Elle May's birthday soon, their one year wedding anniversary. Olivia kept looking to the door, before sitting down, her eyes focused on the TV turned off, for a second she heard the car pulling into the driveway.  
Getting to her feet, Olivia opened the front door; she glanced over Ryan, as he stood in blue jeans, white shirt, his eyes dull, staring at her like he'd done the whole time they were together. "Olivia, we need to talk." He spoke serious, "I've been on the phone to my lawyer, he said you're not signing the papers." He walked into the house closing the door. "It's enough I'm letting you keep this dump, you'll get child support, and I won't want to see it."  
"It," Olivia snapped, "It is your daughter…" she trailed off looking to the stairs, "We've not been married a year Ryan, we can make it work, please…" she reached for him, but he held her wrists pushing her back.  
"You just don't get it do you," his voice was dark, "I don't want to be married to you, I never even liked you…" he kept looking to her, "I mean, I thought two hundred bucks, and I get to pop a cherry, but then you had to go and keep the baby, and I."  
"I what Ryan." Olivia kept her voice down; she didn't want to wake Elle May.  
Ryan moved into the kitchen area now picking up a beer before popping the cap off, "I was told by my old man, if I didn't take reasonability for my actions, he'd take the car away, and I'll be cut off my inheritance from my grandma…" he waved his hands, "I turned nineteen, graduated high school, got a good job," he then smirked, "Got myself a sexier girlfriend." He chugged the bottle throwing it in the trash, "So do us both a favour and sign the god damn forms, and stay the hell away from Candy!" he pointed. "She nearly lost her job because of your little fit…"  
Olivia kept still, she blinked tears down her eyes, "Ryan, I love you, I do, I can be better, I promise, I don't want you to leave me alone, leave Elle May alone…" she kept walking closer to him.  
"you don't get it Olivia," he pushed her again, "I hate you, I hate everything about you, and for all I know, that kid ain't even mine," he was serious, "I mean, seriously, I knew how you and Scofield were, and I am not taking you on, no more." He kept serious. "Sign the papers!"  
Olivia shook her head, "I am not, repeat, not signing no papers, and Elle is your daughter, and you will know that if you had half a brain. She's got your ey…" Olivia stopped talking, for a second; Ryan had turned around and charged at her.  
His eyes narrowed with a look in his eyes, his fist tight. Olivia felt herself choking, her eyes wide, looking into the angry face of Ryan, "She ain't mine!" he growled, his hands reached for her throat, but before he could really squeeze, he felt a sharp pain in his side.  
Olivia had picked a knife from the draining board, the handle sticking out of his stomach, her eyes kept on his.  
Ryan for a second went to reach for the other knife, "you dirty bitch!" he yelled, but Olivia took the knife out, she pushed it into his chest, taking it out and repeating, she couldn't control her anger, her eyes closed before hearing the sound of Ryan hitting the floor, her eyes going to her hands looking to all the blood, she swayed on the spot, her hands trembling as the knife fell to the ground, her hands going to her hair, she glanced to herself in the kitchen window, the blood smeared into her hair, she listened to the silence.  
"Oh Dear God," she brushed her hands down her clothes, she kept looking to Ryan, he was still, dead, and all she could see was the pool of blood on the white tiles. She fell to her knees, "Ryan, I'm sorry, Ryan, please, please," she started to shake him, "please, don't be dead, please." She started to cry brushing the tears from her eyes, smearing more blood onto her face, she looked over his body, "Ryan, I'm so sorry…" she cried placing her head against his chest, her hands smashing against his rib cage, she couldn't stop the tears, her weeping.

Standing in the shower, Olivia kept feeling the hot water washing down her back, she reached for the soap scrubbing herself as hard as she could. Her eyes kept closed trying to think of anything, in the moment her mind was a blur, a lot of events bleeding into each other, her hand taking the shampoo going through her hair, pulling it trying to control her tears feeling the water hitting her, she felt her hands onto the wall of the shower cubical, her eyes closed trying to forget the body on the kitchen floor, her eyes tightly closed, her mind trying to think of what to do now. Logic was telling her to phone the police, she should of done that, but her without a scratch, him stabbed multiple times, she turned the water off getting a towel, she wrapped around herself stepping out of the shower heading for her bedroom.  
Finding a pair of jeans, she glanced to the bloody clothes, her body shivered while pulling on clean underwear getting dressed in the jeans and a plaid shirt, her eyes going around the bedroom, her hand brushed under her eyes before finding her duffle bag, she reached into her draws taking clothes, moving around the bedroom pulling clothes into the bag quickly, her eyes looking to the time, now moving to Elle May's bedroom.  
It wasn't long before she packed a lot of Elle May's clothes, she looked into the crib, her daughter sleeping like a little angel, she reached in carefully lifting her daughter up, she kissed her forehead feeling her stirring from sleep. "Shhh, shh." Olivia rocked her daughter lightly, her duffle bag full, she walked down to the living room, her eyes avoiding the kitchen, she placed Elle May into her car seat, the little girl chewing on her hand looking around, Olivia placed her sneakers on, she held her breath walking over to Ryan, he's not moved from where he was, proving ever more that she had killed him. Patting his pockets, she kept holding her breath, the smell of blood was making her head dizzy, quickly she found the right pocket taking the car keys, she stepped back slowly from the body, her eyes focused on his, Ryan looked peaceful, she quickly leant down kissing him one last time, she rushed to the front door.  
Throwing the duffle bag over her shoulder, she looked to Elle May, and then headed out the door, but all she could see was the cop car pulling up into the drive, and Olivia was now frozen on the spot looking to the officer, no way out now.

"Nikole Wilson?" An older experienced voice broke her from her dazed thoughts, as she sat looking outside the yard of Fox River from the barred window. Watching the inmates in their general same outfits moving around.  
"Yes, Warden." Nikole stood up respectfully, walking over to join him and the head of the Corrections facility.  
"After looking over your application, I see you have well enough experience for a newly licensed Medical Doctor – however." The Warden Henry Pope paused.  
It made Nikole wince, but here it came...  
"We find the possible chance your disorder could affect how you perform your job." The D.O.C head finished for Henry.  
Nikole looked between them. "I can assure you it won't! Honest." She looked more into the Warden's eyes.  
Henry cleared his throat. Looking over Nikole standing in front of him, "I am ... Rather pleased you mentioned your Bi-Polar disorder, most people attempting to get a job for the first time under the Medical field would simply... Forget to mention that." Henry gave her a small warm smile.  
"I'm not going to lie about something that has affected me all my life and diagnosed when I was thirteen. What is the point of lying when the truth will just eventually come out?" Nikole tried to tone down her southernmost accent; she didn't want to sound like a smart-ass.  
Henry smiled, "Couldn't have put it better myself."  
"We contacted the Department head who signed your papers... Doctor Gregory House, your God Father isn't it?" The D.O.C. Head spoke.  
"Yes Sir." She nodded slowly. "He had nothing but good things to say about you, which was good to hear, except I can only assume he might have ... Maybe bent the truth? Maybe in your favour?"  
"Oh no, Sir, Doctor House would never do that, honestly." She nodded, knowing it was a fact.  
"In any case, we also contacted your Father; James Wilson head of the Oncology Department in Jackson."  
Nikole swallowed a lump that seemed to rise in her throat.  
A nervous feeling was kicking it, over time. "And?" She asked reluctant. "He said you were a hard working person, never been dishonest... Very kind words, But also that you have a tendency to make split second choices without all of the facts?" Henry kept looking at her.  
Nikole laughed, a nervous one. "Well I guess that would be my... Doctorly ways." She bit her lip, this was going more and more down hill each time she blinked her eyes open and closed.  
"Also your mother seems to be unpleased your chose to become a Doctor." The D.O.C. Head pointed out.  
"Well she is old Southern." Nikole was still honest.  
Henry cleared his throat. "Nikole, Doctor Wilson." He corrected. "I think, that you would be the perfect addition to Fox River as our Senior Doctor."  
Nikole winced, before her mind filled itself in. "Wait- Seriously?" She almost passed out on the floor.  
"Seriously." Henry smiled, tickled she was so in shock about it. "Oh! Thank you, Warden, Sir! I wont let your down honestly!" Nikole had a huge smile of her face.  
"I have no doubt in my mind." Henry pointed out seeing Bradley Bellick, "Ah, Officer Bellick -" He caught the man's attention.  
"Yes, Sir?" Bradley Bellick stood in his C.O.'s uniform, looking as sharp as possible; he looked to be in shape, with a gut starting around him.  
"I'd like you to show Doctor Wilson to the Infirmary, so she can see her new work space.  
"Sure thing." Bradley smiled seeing the young-woman who was beautiful. Not many women looking like that came around here, let alone worked here. "Right this way." He smiled to Nikole.  
It made Nikole uneasy, she wasn't stupid, and she could see his eyes undressing her.  
As they got further down the hallway, Bradley stopped. "Where are my manners? I'm Officer-Soon-To-Be-Captain, Bradley Bellick. Also single and willing to mingle." He held his hand out.  
Nikole made a face. "Doctor-Always-Going-To-Be-A-Doctor, Nikole Wilson. Engaged to a Cop," She put a lot of power on the word Cop.  
Bradley looked nervous, taking Nikole's hand that she held out, but they shook it.

Olivia kept looking around the small room; she knew that today was going to be the day she'd be sentenced. Her hands playing with her blouse, she was aloud to wear something smart for her sentencing, it was only a week ago that she was found guilty of first degree murder, she kept listening to the words over and over, the jury voted, she wasn't even sure what she was going to do, her hands kept playing with each other looking to the holding cell, she never even got a parking ticket before this, now she was guilty of murder.  
"Come on Olivia," Dewie Cheatem looked to the holding cell seeing Olivia, her face pale white, she spent so long awaiting her court hearing, then her trail, now she was at the end, she was going to hear what her sentence was going to be. She could of pleaded guilty, she kept laughing to herself, but the fact she was stubborn, she thought if the hearing of her side, it would be enough for it not to be a murder charge, but the fact she was now guilty of first degree murder, her eyes kept looking to Dewie's.

Sitting in the stand, she kept looking to the judge Willis, she kept looking to Olivia, "We're here for the sentencing of Olivia Hart on the case of first Degree murder." She started, her voice boomed the courtroom, and all Olivia kept thinking was how she was going to deal with life in prison, getting out, having a relationship with her daughter. "I have come to listen to your case, the fact you not only stabbed your husband five times, attempting to leave the scene, plus witness statements of you," she glanced over her note, "stating you'd rather see him dead, than with another woman." Her voice kept a calm control tone, but in her eyes, Olivia couldn't take it. "It has come to agreement that you shall be given the death penalty."  
Olivia felt her knees buckling from underneath her, her hands catching the desk as she fell down, her heart pounding loud in her ears. "You will be set a date, as you have requested to stay in state, the nearest female facility is Cherry Hill, you will be sentence to stay there prier your execution date, the only facility with the means is Fox River, where you will be electrocuted until dead." She banged the hammer down, "Court dismissed." She got up walking away.  
Olivia kept still, the tears started to run down her cheeks, her hand wouldn't stop shaking as she turned around to look at her mother in the stands holding Elle May in her arms. "Oh God." She sniffed, "you said twenty five years, you said, you," her eyes going to Dewie Cheatem. "I…" she turned to look at Elle May again.

"Right what we have right now," Dewie was looking to Olivia, "The date is going to be set for the twenty fifth of June…" he kept looking to Olivia in her Cherry Hill prison issued clothes, her hands on the table.  
"Wait, that's not to far from now, that's less than a year…" her voice panicked, her eyes were wide, but she didn't cry, she had never imagine prison life, but right now, she didn't like it, her hands kept on the table.  
Dewie inhaled, "Olivia, you failed your finally appeal," he kept looking to the woman, she had changed since being in prison, ten years and she looked completely different from the girl sent down all that time ago. "Your transfer to Fox River will be April eleventh, you will stay at their death row facility, I have spoken to the warden, he will make sure that you are well watched, and you won't be treated different, but you will be having to have regular checks with the infirmary, as they don't have many female correctional officers." He finally looked over Olivia's face once more.  
"Well, I guess I better start packing," she laughed, "I mean, it's going to be hard to leave this place, all the friends I've made." Her tone dry, the fact she didn't make any friends, she didn't want to admit the fact that she finally got given her date, now all she needed to do was get through the next handful of months and finally face her punishment.

The days, months, seasons and years seemed to fly by to Nikole. It was 2002 – Three years later and Nikole had made a name for herself, Senior Medical Officer for Fox River and Medical Advisor for the Department of Corrections.  
The spring rain was coming down sheets. She stood under a clear umbrella, holding her brick-like cell phone against her ear, speaking loudly over the rain. "Did you get to work okay? It's raining cats and dogs!" Kevin spoke loudly over the rain on her end, sitting in his office at the Chicago Secret Service department.  
"I know! I think I just stepped in a POODLE!" Nikole tried making a raining cats and dogs joke and Kevin seemed to laugh. "Wow... Did you hear that on the Cartoon Network?" He mocked.  
"No!" Nikole said sharply. "Tree house!" She shifted her eyes, laughing, her fingers absently twisting her engagement ring around her finger, which were wet from the rain. "Of course you did. I was thinking... We go out for dinner tonight?"  
Nikole went to answer, but froze feeling the ring slipping off finger, she didn't even see it against the rain. "Oh no!" She panicked forgetting she was on the phone with the man who'd given that ring to her.  
"What?" Kevin sounded worried.  
"I..." Nikole looked around the soaked pavement of the entrance to the prison. "I... Yeah – Going out, sounds good! I gotta go...! Love you! BYE!" She yelled into the phone, hanging up. She looked across the pavement, the rain bouncing off it.  
"Oh no, oh no! OH NO!" She squealed nervously trying to see it. "Everything all right Miss Nikole?" Lewis Patterson came up behind her in his Corrections uniform with a black umbrella. Nikole felt her heart sinking. "I dropped my ring! Lewis!" She turned to look at the African-American man, her eyes misting up.  
"Oh, dear..." Lewis looked down to the pavement as if by some magical chance he'd seen it, But alas nothing.  
"What did the ring look like?" Lewis patted her shoulder, trying to calm her down as she kept looking around her, it couldn't have gone far.  
"Silver, tiny Triangle Diamond..." She whispered, tears were fresh running down her cheeks. "Don't worry Miss Nikole, I'll have the C.O's out here crawling around to find it!" He nodded, "Lets get you some coffee." Lewis put his arm around her, pulling her into the Prison with him. She looked devastated.  
All day she was silent, doing her work, she kept thinking about that ring, the ring she saw at the Jackson, Mississippi Tiffany's when she was seventeen and Kevin standing beside her, holding her hand in his. Telling her; 'I'm gonna get you that ring, Nikole.' It kept echoing inside of her head.  
When the evening came and Nikole was heading out, she couldn't help but stare down to the ground. The rain had stopped. But the ring was still missing.  
Lincoln who'd just been brought to Fox River a few days ago, Watching her from his fenced in yard. Allowed to have yard time only when the other inmates weren't around because they didn't know how he'd react to other people yet, it was like he was a fish inside an aquarium. Kept away from the other fish until the waters settled again.  
"What are you doing?" He finally spoke, seeing the Doctor on her hands and knees, picking around in the grass.  
Nikole jumped from her skin." Looking for something!" She felt nervous. Lincoln stepped closer to his side of the fence. "What kind of something?" Lincoln didn't know why he cared. "My ring, I dropped it." She felt helpless, still on her knees in front of the fence, two C.O's watching close by.  
"Oh." Lincoln made a face as Nikole ignored him. Digging in the grass, more tears were streaking down her face.  
"Uh, Doctor?" Lincoln was only an inch away from touching the fence. "What!" Nikole didn't look at him, trying to dry her eyes.  
"Doc." Lincoln tried grabbing her attention.

"What!" Nikole said again looking up at him, her heart stopped.  
She got up, quickly. Her hands were shaking. Lincoln stood, holding the ring between his thumb and index finger.  
"YOU FOUND IT!" She screamed, joyful. "Well yeah – it was kind of just hanging out on the grass this afternoon... I saw some Gen-Pop guy with it... Threatened to shank him ... I knew it had to be important. Says; 'K.S. Loves N.W.' so you know." He noticed the C.O's watching him. "Thank you! Lincoln!" She knew who he was, she didn't except that from him. Lincoln shrugged.

"No big deal." He passed it over the link in the fence.  
Taking it, Nikole slipped it back on, smiling. Looking back up at him. "Lollipop?" Nikole held one up.  
Lincoln looked to the C.O's before taking it. "Thanks."


	12. Chapter 12

Michael was slowly opening his eyes slowly, he knew from how he was seeing the office, he was lying on his stomach, the whole room was a bright haze. Having to blink a few times before focus. Michael looked to legs, up the legs to a body, until he met the face of Nikole sitting and waiting for him to come to, he kept looking at her feeling groggy.

Looking from the pad of paper on her desk, with Bic. pen in her hands, she kept looking to Michael every few seconds. The fact she'd spent all night in the Infirmary for him to wake up.  
Finally seeing his eyes open slowly. She put the pen down, getting up. Taking a few steps over. She lent down to be level with his face. "Michael," her voice soft. "It's Nikole, how are you feelin'?" She asked.

Michael blinked a few more times to get her face into focus. "I'm," he stopped talking for a second, "Pretty sore." he stated while feeling his hands to his face, he kept looking to Nikole, "How you feeling?" he kept watching her face, for some reason for the past few days, she didn't seem so pissed off with him.

Nikole had a small forced smile. "I'm okay." She kept looking over him. "Are you feeling nauseous, dizzy, anything like that?" She asked him while touching his forehead making sure the medication wasn't giving him a fever or chills.

"No, just sore," he kept lying down, his eyes kept focused on her stomach that was within the level of his eyes, he still felt groggy from the local anaesthesic. "Really sore." he moved to be now sitting upright, his eyes going to Nikole's again. "Do I get to see it?" he asked feeling his hand to the bandage.

Nikole watched him, " Bandage has to stay on for now, no." She wasn't mean about it, just realistic.  
Walking to the cabinet she unlocked it, taking out a bottle. Shaking two pills of Morphine Sulphate. Before getting a cup of chilled water. "Here, painkillers."

"Seriously," Michael stated now, "How bad is it?" he felt like a broken record player while trying to get an idea of how badly he was burned, he could only close his eyes for a mini seconds and remember the feeling of the hot metal against his skin making him open his eyes again.

"Bad enough that'd I'd take the pain pills." Nikole could only remember all to well the raw burn on Michael's right shoulder. "Did your Cellmate do this to you, Michael?" It was standard procedure to ask such questions.

Michael broke into a smile, "Sucre? No." he kept thinking of what Sucre was going about now, he knew he was going to be in the hot seat, the fact was they were found in the cell, Michael on the ground, and shirtless, with Sucre behind him holding his shoulders.  
It would of looked of one of two things. One, Sucre was about to hurt him more...  
Or Two, Sucre and him were getting up to some prison fun time.

Nikole lent back against her desk, "So, who did hurt you?" She tilted her head off to the side, Unsure why she was expecting an actual answer from Michael Scofield.

Michael kept focused on Nikole, he inhaled, "This is the part where I don't answer you." he kept watching her, but the fact was, there wasn't an answer he could give her, well he could tell her the truth and be in a lot more trouble than he was right now.

Nikole looked a little ticked for a minute, "Okay, I'll have you sent back to your cell." She didn't look at him as she stood up straight, walking out of the Office looking to the Correctional Officer, "He's all yours."  
She went into a smaller office, as The C.O. held out his handcuffs toward Michael.

Sara walked into the hallway of the infirmary wing. She pulled her bag up her shoulder before walking into the office seeing Nikole on her own. "So did I miss anything while away?" she asked trying to sound cheerful, the fact of spending all that time in bed, feeling like someone was chopping her head off, she felt a lot better being able to breathe through her nose again.

Nikole looked up, "Actually, yes, yes you did..." She explained about Michael getting burnt before gesturing for her to follow, toward a tin of cotton balls, she picked up a tiny piece of black charred navy fabric with the tweezers. "This was melted into Michael's skin. I found it during the debridement procedure." She held it up toward the light.

Sara kept looking to the fabric, "Well I know that isn't standard prison uniform..." she kept looking to Nikole, "I just, wait." her eyes moving from Nikole to the fabric, "That was in Scofield's skin?"

Nikole put the tweezers back down, "Yeah, but it's no big deal." Her eyes looking over Sara as she yawned. "Just wanted someone else's opinion."

Sara nodded, "I think that is from a guards uniform..." she said taking a closer look at it, then looked to Nikole once more, "we should tell the pope." her voice light, then looked around, "also, wasn't Hart meant to be here for her pill and Examination?"

Nikole narrowed her eyes. "Morris, is under Physic Ward's personal now. No, don't tell Pope... Not yet, we haven't ruled out Inmates yet." Nikole was looking at Sara seriously. Sara was only an inch taller.

Sara took a step back, her hand rested on the table, "That's a shame," she felt bad for the woman, only reason to be there, and it was stupid keeping her alive just to kill her. "Well, I just need to." she pointed to the door, "I won't be too long." she walked out of the office, she knew that this needed to be reported, and she was going to be the one to do it. Then so be it.

Nikole cleared her throat, walking into the Physic Ward. She wore her freshly Bleached lab coat.  
"Doctor Wilson, funny we don't see you much around these parts." The man wearing all white buzzed her through the first set of gates.  
"We'll I'm visiting someone..." Nikole looked over him, "You don't mind?" She smiled was charmingly and a little flirty at him.  
Making him look like he jizzed his pants. "Not at all!" He buzzed her into the second gate. "Who... Who are you visiting?" He wondered.  
"Ah, Olivia, Morris." She smiled at him again.

"Oh, she has free time... So the Rec room." He nodded.  
"Thanks." Nikole headed down the hallway.

Olivia was sitting on a chair, at a table while looking to the white piece of paper in front of her; she felt like she was floating on a cloud, her finger dipped into some purple paint, non-toxic. She brushed her hands over the paper making a picture of a bunny rabbit, she glanced to the door, her eyes focused on the woman, she didn't say anything before scratching her wrist lightly before getting purple paint all over her bandage.

Nikole was looking around at everyone, she noticed Charles/Haywire watching the T.V. just staring off into it. Walking to sit in front of Olivia, taking her own piece of white paper. "Can I paint too?" She asked looking at Olivia.

"Yeah," her voice soft, "It's nice," she glanced over to Nikole while pointing; "Be careful," her warning was calm. "Sometimes Peter eats the paper," she nodded, "He doesn't like woman." she added with a finger over her lip lightly, her eyes going back to her painting of bunnies.

"I'll remember that." Nikole put her finger into the orange paint, drawing a flower slowly. "How are you feeling, Olivia?" She asked keeping her voice soft, looking around the room again.

Nikole looked confused for a minute, before realizing, Olivia had no idea about the stay of Execution.  
Cleaning her finger off of Orange paint. Nikole dipped her finger into the blue. Adding a blue stem and leafs to the orange flower. ",'Livia, I forgot you don't know, Lincoln - his Execution was delayed."

"He," she tilted her head lightly to one side, "That's nice for now..." she kept looking to her bunnies. "So, you're here just to," she looked to her wrist, "They gave me pills here..." she added.

"I know they did, I just came to visit you." Nikole smiled softly. "I like your bunnies." She pointed at the paper in front of Olivia.

"You know Michael has a phobia of Bunnies," she nodded, then for a second closed her eyes, "Also, once he was shut in his locker, freaked out..." her voice trailed off while looking to the TV, "He doesn't like being trapped in the dark." she placed a finger to her lips, "but Shhh I never told you..."

The same man who was watching the front gates came into the Rec Room. "Doctor Wilson, you're requested in AdSeg its a level one request."  
Nikole looked from Olivia to the Guard in white. "Okay. We'll Olivia, I'll come visit you again, okay?" She stood up. Feeling nervous.

Olivia waved off Nikole, she then put a little too much on her fingers before flicking them over to Haywire, "you're blocking the PowerPuff girls!" she moaned while flicking more paint up his back.

Haywire was more sedated than Olivia, he didn't seem to move, just kept blinking as the colours on the T.V. moved around, until he felt paint hitting him, he looked down, he looked scared. That wasn't meant to be there.

Nikole was getting to AdSeg as quickly as possible. The C.O. opened the cell. "Lights on in twelve!" The C.O. said into his radio.  
The light went on and her hand covered her mouth. "Wait outside." Nikole said to the C.O. walking into the cell. "Michael..." Nikole said softly.

Michael kept completely still, his hand in front of him was covered in blood, his sweater hand been pulled into lots of little pieces, he kept looking forward, not moving or blinking, it was like Michael wasn't there, it was just a blank page.

Nikole came to sit in front of Michael carefully, looking at the blood covering his hand. She felt her stomach twisting, as she touched his wrist, her eyes catching the bloody maze of lines on the cell wall. "Lemme see your eyes." She carefully brought her hands to pull his head up slowly, taking out her light, shining it into Michael's eyes, and seeing his pupils staying the same.  
Putting his head back in the same position it was, carefully. "I'm goin' to at your hand." She took it his hand into hers.

Michael kept still, his head moving lightly to be resting on her knee, he didn't seem to have any awareness of anything around him, the fact was, Michael Scofield was no longer in a position of thought or matter, he was simply a shell.

Nikole touched his head softly, "You'll be okay, you'll be okay." Nikole's voice soft, bringing her bag close to her, getting out bandages for his hand. She felt like she was going to be sick and after that, on a murder streak.

The doors leading into the meeting room were closed for privacy, but Nikole brushed through them and they slammed closed behind her, making everyone look, to the woman wearing fitted low rise blue jeans, black dress heel shoes and a red Cotton shirt. One sleeve wasn't a sleeve but a thick tank top styled strap and the other sleeve was a long one, ending at her wrist.  
Her blonde hair that had been up in a bun at work was now down around her shoulders.  
"You fucking ginger junkie-bitch!" Nikole shouted, her ice blue eyes focused on Sara.

Jenny stood up, her long tie dyed dress was touching the ground, she glanced to Nikole, "I sense you have a lot of hostility blocking your aura..."  
Sara kept frozen on her chair, she couldn't understand why on earth was Nikole here, and second of all why she was yelling at her, so all she sit was sat still on the chair.

Nikole's eyes snapped to the girl in the Tie dyed dress and narrowed her eyes, pointing at her. "Shut your trap your Hippy and wash your hair!" She snapped looking back to Sara. "I told you! I told you - not to go to Pope about what I found and you went behind my back! You." She stepped closer to the woman she worked with. "You, got Michael sent to adseg, and you are the reason he's in physic ward right now!"

Bellick glanced from Sara to Nikole, "Hey you know, you can sit with me if you want..." he kept his eyes on Nikole. Jenny touched her hair sitting down looking upset, her hands going to her knees trying to keep quiet.

"Oh and you!" She snapped looking to Bellick, "You can shut the fuck up, putting David in a cell with a known diddler!" She glared at him darker than she had been. "I'd rather pull my own finger nails off than sit beside you! You aren't even a real addict!"

Bellick kept quiet, the woman on his right slowly moved away from him, she wasn't impressed.  
Sara turned around, she got to her feet, "I'm sorry for what happened to Michael," her eyes kept still, "But I am doing what you should have done," her voice serious, "I mean you're so obsessed with control, but you can't keep that information if there is a C.O out there hurting the inmates."

Nikole turned around to quickly for anyone to see it coming; she brought her hand up and slapped Sara across the face with a loud cracking sound. Her voice was still dark but dangerously low, "We didn't even rule out Inmates yet - I told you not too! You went over my head and you are responsible for this! Not me, you!"

Sara stood holding her cheek, her eyes looking to Nikole, her mouth hung open, not even sure what had just happened. "Why do you care so much about this inmate," she snapped, her hand still holding her cheek, "I mean, are in love with him?" she asked hoping she'd say no, she didn't like anyone else liking Michael like she liked him.

Nikole looked at her, her eyes narrowing even more. "Not at all, I care a lot for all of my Inmates, it doesn't mean I love him." She laughed darkly. "I'm not you Sara."

It was like the air was sucked from the room, she kept serious for a moment, "I care about the inmates..." she kept her tone cool, she wasn't going to lose her head, "But you're the one in here, yelling at me for going over your head." her hands folded over her chest, "It seems your the one taking this way to personal, not me, so why am I the one who is in love with Michael, when you come all this way, to hit me and make yourself look like a fool." she stopped holding her hand up, "Wait, I'm not the bi-polar lunatic that was nearly kicked out of medical school..."

Nikole smiled, clearing her throat while looking at Sara, her eyes sparkled. "Well; when you put it that way." She grinned. Punching her in the face knocking her back. "Have a good evening." She looked over Sara who was on the floor. "You Ginger-Junkie." She nodded, fixing her shirt to expose some cleavage, smiling at Bradley. "Want to blow this Popsicle stand and buy me a drink?" She suggested, naturally if she worked over Brad he wouldn't mention this to anyone and the rest of these people were either druggies or boozers, her word over theirs.

Bellick looked from Sara to Nikole, getting to his feet, "Sure," he felt for a second maybe he stood a chance with her, he didn't even look back to the group consoling Sara.  
"You should phone the police, press charges..." Jenny said glaring to the door.  
Sara shook her head sitting back down, "no, no it's what she thinks I will do..." she kept shaking, "don't worry, I've had worse..."

"I'll let you touch my boob, if you never mention what happened inside of that room again." Nikole glanced to him as they were outside, and the night air was crisp.

Bellick kept still for a moment in front of her, he placed his hands to fold across his chest, "See this is what I find amusing," he kept his tone cocky, "That I witness your assault on the other Doc, and you think one boob touch is gonna do it for me Toots..."

Nikole rolled her eyes, "Well, I was going to offer a full, top-up, bra-down squeeze... But if you aren't interested?" Nikole tilted her head at him. Her blue eyes twinkled under the streetlight.

For a second there was a moment of who was going to back down first. "But then beggars can't be choosers." he glanced around, "We can go to my truck..." he glanced to the parking lot, and had a dirty smirk on his face.

"Naturally, I like a man with a big truck." Nikole reminded herself, this wasn't cheating, this was... Securing her name in the job industry. Walking with Bradley toward his truck.

Michael sat in the Rec room, he kept looking around, his eyes found Olivia with the finger paints, but right now he had something more important to do, he walked over to Haywire sitting by him, "Hello, roomie. You were right about my tattoo. It is a path, just like you thought. And I need you to remember when you saw it, Haywire. I need you to remember what it looked like. Do you think you can do that for me?" he kept looking to Haywire, he felt Olivia sitting beside him now.

Haywire's eyes were buggy and unfocused with Michael, but it seemed like it was following him. He looked toward the T.V. than back to Michael; "Who're you?" He asked.

Michael kept looking to Haywire, he side glanced to Olivia resting her hand on his shoulder, "He's the bunny king," she said more to Haywire, "He's real nice..." she kept smiling, turning to look into Michael's eyes, "you're really pretty," she licked his mole.  
Michael rubbed his face, "Olivia, Ew!" he felt his eyes going to her, "Last time you acted like this was when you had your appendix taken out..." he then turned back to Haywire. "Scofield. Michael Scofield."

Haywire kept looking between the two people, Olivia was silly, and she was his friend... At least he thought she was. He stared at Michael, he looked like someone he'd met before but it slipped away. "Doesn't ring a bell..." He trailed off.

"I told you," Olivia looked to Haywire, "Charles, he's is the bunny king!"  
"I am not the Bunny king!" Michael kept starting at Olivia, "Stop calling me that!" he felt like he was going to have a lot of work cut out for him. "General Population. Officer Bellick assigned you to my cell. I have a tattoo. You drew it. Haywire, do I look even vaguely familiar to you?" he pointed out.  
Olivia blinked, "You hate tattoos..." she kept still, "you hate them, you told me, told me you hate them."  
Michael placed his hand over his face, "Olivia, I am talking to Haywire!"  
Olivia held her hands up, "Oh, fine..."  
"Haywire, do you remember?" Michael kept focused on him now.

Haywire kept staring at Michael. "Bunny king." He said grinned to himself but kept staring at Michael. "Are you...? Are you, the guy…? Who stole my toothpaste?"

Michael moved closer with a smile, "Yes. Yes. I stole your toothpaste. So you do remember." He kept feeling good.  
Olivia gasped, "you stole his toothpaste..." she tutted waving her finger. "That is bad Michael..."  
"Olivia," Michael turned and looked at her, "For once, please..." he pointed to his mouth making a zipper motion.  
Olivia pouted, "Oh, I see how it is." she inhaled looking away from them.  
"Candy Man..." a nurse said waving pills in a cup, "Misses Hart, Mister Patoshik..." she looked to the small gathering of crazy inmates.  
Olivia jumped up taking her pills and made an AHH noise showing the inside of her mouth.

Haywire came to take the little paper cup, with his pills inside of it. He tipped it back into his mouth, swallowing them up, Opening his mouth and crushing the cup.  
Putting it back on the tray. The nurse was inspecting their mouths before smiling. "Mister Scofield."

"No, thank you..." Michael kept his tone dry; he ignored the cup in the woman's hand.  
The nurse stood there still, "Medication is mandatory. It's just a mild sedative prescribed by Doctor. Wilson. Come on." she waved the small cup.  
Michael sighed, "Then I'll talk to her directly. I'm feeling better."  
"Oh, really? That's great. Now take the pill." she was less friendly this time.  
Olivia glanced from the nurse to Michael, "Take them, they're nummy..."

Haywire nodded slowly, "Take them..." His voice was shaky. When the Nurse saw Michael wasn't cooperating she exhaled. "Carter! Will you come here a minute!" She snapped.  
A man came over, putting his hands on Michael's shoulder, without the burn. "Take your pills." He was nice for now.

"I don't need medication." Michael felt nervous, a nurse who looked like she ate more than all the pies, and the man holding his shoulder.  
He kept looking to Michael, "Swallow it. Or it's going in the rear door." he kept his tone formal, but it had the threat edge that you didn't want to see it bluff.  
Michael took the cup placing the pills in his mouth, and the man checked to make sure he's swallowed them.  
Watching them both walk away, he took the pills out of his mouth throwing them far away from him. He then looked to Haywire, "You were right, Haywire. I did steal your toothpaste. And you drew that tattoo from memory. And I need you to do it again." he looked over his face, "Gad damn it!" he looked to Olivia in the same haze, her hand on his face. "Olivia... oh god Olivia..." he looked into her eyes.  
She was smiling, "Your pretty..." she placed her head on his shoulder now closing her eyes.  
Michael trying to keep his cool, just patted her head lightly, "Okay," he now needed to think of a plan, he glanced to Olivia's wrist, "I really don't get you Olivia..."

Haywire kept staring distantly at Michael, the pills working his brain almost instantly.  
Before turning back to the T.V. Penguins waddling around on the screen. But to him they were not Penguins; they were little black and white blobs.

Michael was now sitting with Olivia at the table, the next round of pills were being given out, again, he watched Olivia take hers, Haywire take his. He looked to Olivia playing with her clay, "Come on," he watched Haywire at the window, "We're going to play a game." he said to her holding out a hand.  
For a second Olivia kept looking from her clay to Michael, "What kinda game?" her voice was hazy.  
Michael smiled, "A game with Haywire," he felt her fingers holding onto his hand walking over to Haywire, "Come with me..." he said while pulling his free hand on his back pushing him towards a room.

Before Haywire could protest, he was pushed into the supply room, his fingers twiddling each other's, he looked around the place, "I don't wear a diaper!" He said quickly, looking back at Michael. Eyes wide.

"I never said you did." Michael kept the door closed, he looked to Olivia, "You just stand there..." he let her hand go, placing both his hands on her shoulder, "you're playing look out." he looked into her eyes. "Olivia..." he waved a hand, "Olivia!"  
"I'm going to miss the PowerPuff girls!" she folded her arms and pouted.  
Michael grunted under his breath, "Right," he turned looking to Haywire; "you've got something in your teeth..." he got closer to the man.

"What?" Haywire looked lost to the man, standing in front of him, it freaked him out a little bit. "I don't..." He said again, Michael kept getting closer; Haywire was against the wall now.

Michael kept advancing, "Oh you do," he held his fingers up, "Right back there!" he pushed his fingers into Haywire's mouth, he kept pushing feeling Haywire's gag reflex, "Come on..." he muttered waiting for Haywire to throw the pills up.  
Olivia kept standing watching the scene feeling like she should be telling, but kept still.

Feeling the fingers in the back of his throat, choking him in a way, making his eyes water, his face hurt. He pushed Michael away, leaning over, his hand against the wall as he puked up the pills and the white liquid from his morning milk. "Why are you doing this?" He didn't fully understand.

Olivia looked down to the sick, she looked to Michael, "Why did you do that?" her voice mimicking Haywire's tone.  
Michael looked from Olivia back to Haywire, "I am helping you. Remember what you used to call those little pills?" he asked leaning forward. "Invisible handcuffs." Michael stated lightly, "Handcuffs on your mind." he tapped his temple. "You hate them. Remember?" he finished kept watching Haywire.  
Olivia folded her arms, "This isn't a fun game..." her eyes going to Haywire, "Come on, we've got to finish our clay house..." she took Haywire's hand walking them both out of the room.

When the afternoon wore on. Haywire sat beside Olivia the two of them watching the T.V. the PowerPuff girls on, Haywire watched for the colours. The words didn't make many sense to him, he couldn't focus long enough on them to understand, even if he's medical wasn't in his system.

Olivia kept watching the bright colours, she wasn't really following the story, just the bright pink, blue and green.  
Michael sat next to Olivia, "Hey," he whispered to her.  
For a second Olivia didn't look, but slowly turned to see Michael's face, "Hey Bunny king."  
"Olivia, can I have a moment with Haywire?" he whispered, he watched Haywire watching the TV.  
Olivia shook her head, "He doesn't like you, you made his tummy hurt, so you say anything you want, I am staying..." her eyes going back to the TV.  
Michael got up sitting in front of Haywire now, "I need you to focus. I need you to remember what you drew." he glanced to the orderly, then moved.  
"Haywire, Olivia, time for group," he walked over picking Haywire up, but knowing Olivia would follow. "Come buddy..."

"Group." Haywire exhaled, happily forgetting Michael tormenting him with questions. ",'Livia..." Haywire looked behind him making sure Olivia was following with him.

Michael had watched everyone finishing group, he walked to Olivia again, "I really need your help," he kept focused on her, but Haywire was using the bathroom. "I need you to help him remember my tattoo..." he waved. "Olivia, focus."  
"Tattoo," Olivia shook her head, "Michael, is it worth it," her eyes kept watching his.  
Michael nodded, "you want to see Lincoln right?" he watched her nod slowly, "Well, if we get out, you can be with him..."  
Olivia turned around seeing Haywire, "fine, but I'll have to get him to the room," she watched Michael walking away going to Haywire, "Hey Charles..." she kept smiling, "I wanna show you something."

Haywire stared at her, "Me? Oh... Okay." He trusted her; she walked over to her slowly, his fingers picking at his white jump suit. "What kind of something?" He wondered, curiosity gleaming in his eyes.

Olivia looked to the door, it was Michael waiting for them, he kept looking to Haywire, "did you think about the map?" he asked him seriously, and he kept looking to Olivia who was standing beside Haywire protectively.

Haywire was staring at Michael, "It's... A pathway." Haywire looked over Michael.  
His large eyes were glancing to Olivia beside him.

Michael slowly took off his shirt; he kept looking from Haywire to Olivia showing off the tattoo. Olivia looked from Michael's bare chest, back to Haywire; "A path, you can remember it?" she asked trying to keep herself calm.

Michael nodded, "but you can remember..." he kept looking to Olivia, "I mean, he will..." he was trying to get her attention. "What?"  
"Nothing," she pointed, "big guy out there," she pointed to look at the big looking guy with curly hair.  
Michael walked to the door looking to Manche. "I'll be a moment..." he walked into the hall leaving Olivia and Haywire alone.  
"So, you think you can remember?" she took out a notepad and pen, handing it to him, "I stole it for you..." she giggled.

Haywire grinned at her, "Thanks!" He took the notepad and the pen, fiddling them in his hands.  
As he, stared to Michael's back, biting his lip. His eyes went huge. "The... Path!" He put his head close to the notepad. Starting with a line, than another.

Olivia got up, she walked to Michael placing her hand, she listened to him, "Tell him I'm okay, and that I'm trying to fill in the blanks. He'll know what that means." he kept serious.  
Olivia poked her head into the view of the man, "Oh, tell him, He owes me Tots!" she giggled going back into the room looking to Haywire.

Manche gave Olivia a strange look before Michael, "Filling in the blanks?" His thick eyebrows pulled together.

Manche stared, seeing the burn on Michael's back; he remembered the burn in the Guard's uniform. He gasped and almost ran off.

Michael kept looking around the Rec room, he could see Haywire watching him, he felt sick, Olivia was painting again, he kept trying to think of a way of keeping her, but getting rid of Haywire, the fact was, he was needing to get out of here, he gotten what he needed.

Nikole had entered the Rec Room; she was slowly biting her lower lip. Before spotting Michael in the sea of white jump suits.  
She walked over to him, "They said you wanted to talk to me?" Her voice was soft.

Michael smiled to Nikole, "Yeah. Yeah," he waited for her to sit down with him, he kept focused on Olivia while she was finger painting and watching him. "I made you something." he reached around taking out a bowl like thing, "It's an ashtray..." he pointed out lightly.

Nikole took it looking over the smooth clay and smiled, "That's very kind o you Michael but... I don't smoke." she let out a small laugh looking over him. Glad he was responsive.

Michael nodded, "I know but..." he stopped as Olivia rushed over putting something around Nikole's neck quickly sitting the other side of her. "Olivia already made you the macaroni necklace..." he pointed out factly.

Nikole touched the necklace around her neck and smiled to Olivia, "Thank you very much Olivia, thank you, both of you."

"I think we both know I don't belong here. I don't remember much about that night, but being locked up in Ad Seg, something must have snapped. What I'm trying to say is, I think I've had enough of arts and crafts. But that's your call." Michael kept focused on Nikole, he kept trying to ignore the fact that Olivia was plating Nikole's ponytail. "Well, I'm better, does she really need to be on the medication?" he asked trying to keep his tone low.

"The doctors here do say that you've been acting fine. The problem is that if you don't tell the Pope who burned you, he's gonna lock you back up in Ad Seg. And after a couple of days of that you're gonna be right back here." Nikole sighed, her eyes going to Olivia playing with her ponytail, "I'm scared if we take her off the drugs... She'll try to... Harm herself again."

"Yup, yup," Olivia nodded, she brushed her hand down Nikole's arm, "plus the fact Michael isn't getting along with Charles." she nodded.  
Michael sighed, he kept looking to Nikole, "well, what ever is best for Olivia..." he kept his tone down, "Will the medication, does it effect her, physical skills?"

Nikole gave him a funny look, "No, but it does affect her, thinking skills... So if you were to say, try to make her run, she'll run but probably end up forgetting she was running in the first place." Nikole shrugged.

"Well I wouldn't have her," he exhaled, "Run..." he pointed out looking to Olivia looking into his eyes.  
Olivia giggled, "Run Forest run..." she giggled before looking to Nikole, "Michael going to be leaving me soon?"

Nikole looked to Michael and back to Olivia, "That depends on if Michael is going to tell Pope about who burnt him. Because." She looked at Michael in the eyes now. "If he doesn't... Than he has to go back to Ad Seg.

Michael knew what she meant, but it was going to be a long while, well, he had no idea how he was going to get out of this.  
Olivia kept looking to Michael before looking to Nikole, "well it was nice seeing you," she kept looking to her painting unfinished.

When the time past and Munche was picking up dirty art smocks and rags filled with paint, he noticed Michael and whispered; "You ready to get out of this aquarium, Fish?" As he continued putting dirty clothes away.

Michael glanced to Munche with a smile, "So what do we have to do?" he kept looking to him, back to Olivia sitting beside him while painting something, her eyes kept focused on the colours.

Munche smirked, feeling like he belonged. "We're gonna set up Geary." He spoke in short, low statements in case someone else was trying to listen.

Michael nodded, "so when it's going down," he kept looking to Olivia again, back to Munche, "cos I want that man to go down for what he did to her..." he kept watching Olivia with a look on her face he didn't like.

"A-SAP, this afternoon... All you gotta do it tell Pope it was Geary..." He nodded.

Michael kept looking around Gen pop, after getting out of the whack shack. He walked over to Westmoreland's cell; "Pope wanted me to give you this..." he smiled to the old man while placing the pocket watch on the table.

Charles opened it, softly, his fingers shaking; he put the picture of his daughter back into it. Exhaling, he gave Michael a small nod before leaving his own cell.

Michael kept nodding, "Well, you still on for the escape?" he kept smiling with a feeling, good about everything.

Charles had nodded, "Of course I am." He kept thinking about Anna, how long she had left, that was all he cared about.

Michael kept nodding, "Geary," he nodded, "nice choice," he kept looking around the cell, "Never thought I'd be happy to see my cell again." he added while looking to Westmoreland, "I mean, I think Olivia is going to be happier," he then nodded, "We're going to be doing this soon."

"How soon is soon, Michael?" Charles gave him that curious look, the look most people gave Michael, because they had no sweet clue what he was talking about.

Correctional Office Rizzo came onto the floor. "Yard time ladies! Shift it!" His voice echoed across the concrete of the walls and the metal of the stairs.

Walking into the yard, Michael kept looking over to the place where Lincoln and Olivia would normally be, but no one was there. He kept looking to Munche, "Hello..." he said while looking to him, "I am so grateful, you helped this."

Munche nodded. "No problem dude." He looked seeing T-Bag joining the party.  
"Cuz!" Munche looked excited to see Fernando walking toward Michael and the two other people with a Basketball in his hands, so glad to see daylight again.

Michael walked over to Sucre giving him a Bromance hug, "You're out. It's good to see you, buddy." he let him go while feeling like this was going to be an awesome thing now; the escape was finally going to go right.

Fernando smiled at him, after the hug. "You to man." He glanced seeing T-bag looked ready to puke. "Y'all can sign each others yearbooks late'a! What's the plan, Pretty?"

Michael kept looking to everyone gathering around, "I know which pipes we need to take beneath psych ward now, which means our way to the infirmary is clear. With our new route, we're gonna come up on the far end of that building. Which means we gotta walk down 30 feet of hallway to get to the doctor's office. Our exit point." he kept his voice low, "Which means there's only one thing left of this whole thing." he inhaled, "The key to the infirmary..." he finished serious.

Fernando snorted a laugh. "Michael! You can't be serious!" He looked at him like he was joking, before his face dropped... "You aren't joking." He whispered.  
"How do you plan on getting the key, Pretty?" T-Bag sucked his lower lip.

"Well, I'll worry about that," he then looked to the bus pulling into the gates, he felt like he was frozen looking as the men being transferred coming off the bus. The hair cut didn't fool anyone, but it was clear to see John Abruzzi was back.

"Jesus. Mary and Joseph..." Charles was shocked; you could still see red fresh wound marks around John's neck if you looked hard enough.  
T-Bag's jaw dropped, his eyes shifted to look very worried.  
Fernando stared in awe. "Oh... Wow."


	13. Chapter 13

Michael felt like dirt when he walked out of the office, for the fact that Sara, he couldn't do it, he wasn't even sure how he was feeling, but it wasn't something good, it wasn't something to be proud of, but he kissed Sara, she kissed him back, but he just couldn't take the keys, and as he was being taken back to Gen Pop, his eyes caught a look on Nikole's face, he couldn't put his finger on it, but he made him nervous.

Sara was sitting in her office, her hand kept touching her lips, her eyes looking to where Michael once sat, the place he kissed her, told her to wait for him, it was like a soap opera.

Nikole was sitting in her own office, a dark feeling washing over her, she kept glancing to Sara still in the same room she'd given Michael his shot.  
Doing the exact same thing... She'd done when he kissed her... She looked pissed.

Sara for a second found her gaze going to Nikole, since the night Nikole punched her, she knew that she could never have a civil conversation with her, but the fact her staring at her like that was making her feel nervous, she quickly picked up her bag looking over to the other woman, "I'm going to get lunch, you want anything?"

Nikole looked around the office, carefully feeling an uneasy feeling within the room, which was natural enough. "Where are you going too?" She wondered, trying to be polite but that was rough waters.

Sara looked on the spot, "Erm, I was going to that cafe," she pointed more, "the one that does the constant stream of refilled coffee." she then pulled her bag up her arm putting her keys inside, "I was just," she shook her head, "Never mind, I've been having a very odd week..."

"It's okay." Nikole nodded her head carefully. "No I'm fine, thanks for asking though - enjoy lunch..." Nikole looked down, at her files.

Sara kept feeling like she was missing something, it was like she felt like in the calm before the storm, so she slipped out of the office looking back to the door feeling awkward.

Sara walked back into the wing while fiddling around into her bag, she kept looking around, for a second she tapped on the door, and she kept looking into her bag feeling awkward.

Nikole stared at her for a minute, before getting up, walking over and opening the door for Sara, "Everything okay?" She wondered.

"I," she walked into the office, she started to move things on her desk, she turned looking to Nikole, "I know this sounds odd," her hand going to her mouth, "I swear," her head shaking, "Did I take my keys with me?" she asked trying to not freak completely out.

Nikole glanced over her, 'Yeah, you put them in your bag in front of me, - Did you drop them?" Nikole wondered.

Sara glanced back, "I retraced my steps," she held her index finger up, "I checked my car," another finger, "I've checked here," feeling lost, "and you said I took my keys..." she paused for a moment, "That bitch!" she snapped, she turned heading for the door, her destination was the visitation log.

"What bitch?" Nikole was confused and kind of interested, getting up she followed Sara, "Who are we talking about?" She wondered.

Sarah kept walking, she turned to look at Nikole, "Oh you'll know her," she looked to a C.O, "Can I look at the visitation log?" she asked while he pointed it out, she rushed looking to the names, and there it was, her hand going to her forehead, "She stole my keys," she inhaled looking to Nikole, "Scofield's wife, stole my keys," she pointed her name in the log, "and gave them to Michael..."

"Why would - Michael needed your keys? Why would he get his ... Wife, to steal them? When he's in the Infirmary every day?" Nikole kept looking from Sara to the Visitation log.

Sara kept looking to the log, back to Nikole feeling the pit of her stomach sinking, "I, I don't know." she kept looking nervous, "but what ever it is," she swallowed a dry lump, "I'll call in someone to change the locks." she pointed out know that it was first priority to secure that room.

"Okay, come on I'll let your back into the Infirmary." Nikole pulled out her own keys always in her pocket; they were on a key chain of Blue Dice from Vegas.

"Nikole, you're going to want to see this one." Katie leaned into the office looking from Sara to Nikole, "Avocado," she said quickly, "Tore his scrotum." her voice trying to keep professional, "I don't think he really caught it, but I need you." she pointed out feeling worried about it.

Nikole glanced to the large, hairy older man, a sheet over his lower half with a lot of towels and ice.  
"Okay, ..." She tried to remain professional as well but on the inside she was mentally throwing up.  
She thought about David, being in that cell with this man. "Mister Balz-Johnson." She said walking into the room seeing him. "Can you tell me how, this happened?" She washed her hands.

Avocado kept looking to Nikole, "I told the C.O, I told that nurse," he kept his voice tense, the fact right now everything stung, he was hurting, and he was going to make that kid pay for this. "I was getting from my bunk, and I got it caught," he said firmly.

"Mmm-hmm, okay..." She exhaled pulling on a pair of white gloves. "Well were going to get you some pain medication and we're going to stitch you up."

He kept watching Nikole, "so when will I'll be able to get back to Gen Pop?" his voice rough now, he kept thinking about getting back to his cell, he needed to get back, then oh that kid was going to regret this so much.

"Probably by tomorrow evening." Nikole nodded getting a stitch kit and a needle of Morphine. "I'm going to give you some Morphine now." She held up the needle.

Bellick was now looking around the new break room, he kept smirking to himself, "A good job," he sat at the table while looking around the place, "gotta admit boys, them crocks took their time, but this is a sweet shack." he kept smirking about the place.

Rizzo was touching the newly painted walls. "Mmm-hmm... Better than it was before." He smirked, "I love dirt cheap labour from Convicts." He sat down in one of the chairs.

Bellick kept looking smug, then looked as Patterson, "Why are you looking so pissed for man?" he sipped some of his coffee, he glanced to the walls then finally Rizzo, "well," he kept smirking, "Just think, soon, that Burrows is going to fry," he inhaled, "I heard there is a poll going around about how wacky Hart will look when all shaved."

"I've heard about that poll, never gave it a second thought really. I mean..." Rizzo shrugged. "I think Reese started it... Mack won't buy into it either." Rizzo sipped his coffee.  
"Won't buy into what?" Mack came into the break room.

"The poll on Hart," Bellick laughed, "When she gets shaved, guys wondering if she'll still look fuckable..." he pointed out, then laughed, "I can tell you one thing," he sipped his coffee, "No one will ever be hitting that, unless well." he smirked, "Girls got no one to final visitations, so who knows..."

"Dude, that isn't right..." Rizzo glanced toward Bellick with a serious look on his face, Sliding his chair away from Bellick a little bit.  
"Oh, that poll - yeah its stupid." Mack went to his locker.

Bellick inhaled, "Fine, I guess I'll just do my rounds," he walked out of the office, he kept his voice serious, but inside he knew, he knew that none of them men really liked him, just tolerated him.

John was most definitely on the pay phone, arranging a plane for the unfolding events during yard time, glancing behind him too see T-bag watching his every move.

Next morning Sara looked to Nikole, "so we're going to confront him?" she asked looking to the other woman, it wasn't the fact they were friends, no they still couldn't stand each other, but right now they had a common goal. Find out what Scofield is up to, so in the moment they were going to have to get along to get them answers.

Nikole nodded, "Naturally. I want to know what the hell is going on here that I'm missing." She exhaled.

Sara kept nodding, "so, we ask him," she kept focused, "Then I really think it's something, you should report to Henry." she kept herself calm, the fact was, she didn't like this, most of all, she hated feeling used.

"After we find out what it is, we need facts to back this up..." Nikole nodded leaning against her desk. It was strange having a conversation with Sara.

Sara kept nodding in agreement, "right," she inhaled looking to Michael being brought to the office, uncuffed.  
Michael felt on the spot, the fact today didn't start well, and it wasn't going to end well. "Wow, I get both of you today." he kept his charm, "I didn't know my birthday came early this year..." he kept looking from Sara to Nikole, but felt the tension.

Nikole pulled on a pair of white gloves, after closing the office door, taking out a veil of Insulin glancing to Sara. "I don't find this humorous, do you Sara?"

Sara shook her head, she held her hand to Nikole, "But then you don't need that insulin, do you Michael?" her voice a cool calm.  
Michael glanced from Sara to Nikole and back again, "I, I don't get it?" he felt like he was a cornered animal, both of them watching him.  
Sara inhaled, "I had to do Olivia's exam, and she being in a very sedated state, I found her to be very honest Michael." Sara kept her arms folded.  
"She's sedated, she calls me the bunny king, so anything she says, it's a complete lie!"

"Would be a complete lie, if she hadn't previously mentioned to me how she never remembered you being a diabetic when you two were kids, a long time ago." Nikole crossed her arms. "You're playing us Michael, what do you want. Honestly? Drugs?" She asked out of the blue.

"Would you believe me, if I said cotton balls?" Michael kept trying to keep humour, but Sara's face kept stone.  
The fact was she was falling for him, and right now she felt like she'd hit the bottom, "Michael, it's time to be serious, what do you want from us?"  
"The keys." Michael said softly while trying to stop feeling like he was going to get a stoning.

"Congratulations, is this the first time you've been honest with us?" Nikole narrowed her eyes.  
She was trying not to fall harder than she all ready was; she kept setting her mind back to Kevin, as she watched Michael.

"It's not..." Michael started.  
Sara held a hand up, "We're sick of the lies, and the coincidences and the stories. All of it." she kept her eyes focused, "Michael..."  
Michael stepped forward, "Please understand that I never meant...I never wanted to involve you in this, either of you..." he kept trying to keep calm.  
Sara side glanced to Nikole, "Well, you've done a pretty poor job of that." she felt her eyes back to Michael.  
Michael inhaled, "I came here to tell you something. I'm getting my brother out of here. Tonight. And I need your help." his attention on both of them.

Nikole felt her eyes going large, staring from Sara to Michael, clearing her throat. "Michael, honestly, for your own good don't say anything more." She watched him, she didn't want to know, if she knew she was obligated to report it.

Michael nodded; "You know he's innocent." he kept looking from Sara to Nikole, more so to Sara.

"Do what you're talking about and he won't be." she felt like she was going to be torn, and right now she was feeling sick with everything.

Michael kept focused on his hands, "But he'll still be alive." his tone serious.

Nikole rubbed the back of her neck, "Michael, you understand that we are required to report everything you're telling us?" She exhaled when Michael said 'yes.'  
"Then why would you tell us?" She looked from Sara to him again.

"Because you're the only one that can help. And because I know you want to be part of the solution." Michael kept looked to Sara first, then turned to Nikole, "and you've been on many anti death penalty protests..." he kept trying.  
"Yeah, aiding and abetting is not part of the solution." her tone going cold.  
Michael kept looking, "you know it's not just Lincoln, look at Olivia," his attention working on Nikole, "You know she only did her crime, because she feared for her life," he was pushing his point.

Nikole crossed her arms over her chest, "Michael, don't pull the cards with me. Olivia still committed murder..." She looked down; she didn't want to seem weak. She kept looking down, before glancing to Sara.

"A murder, a murder she never wanted to have to happen." he felt like he needed a new angle, "knowing what you know about his case," his eyes on Sara now.  
"How dare you put this on me? I did what I could. I gave my father the information..." she felt like she could break into tears.  
Michael nodded, "No offence to your father, but the people framing Lincoln... let's just say they have a higher security clearance."

Nikole almost scoffed, "Now it's a conspiracy?" She tried not to give Michael a 'you've lost it completely.' look, exhaled softly. Putting her hands into her white lab coat.

"I didn't come here to have a debate." he kept his tone serious, his hand always exposed.  
Sara folded her arms across her chest, "You're asking us to break the law." her eyes kept fixed on Michael now.  
Michael felt his stomach drop, "I'm asking you to make a mistake. Not hurt anyone. Not steal anything. Just...forget to lock up. Leave the door unlocked when you leave tonight. That's it. Please." he looked to both now.

Nikole looked from the door behind them, to Michael, to Sara and toward the window with bars over it. "This is where you're breaking out of? This room?"

Michael nodded lightly, "There are alarm contacts in the glass surrounding the door. Otherwise, I wouldn't need you to..."

"We was part of your plan. Was it all an act?" her voice dropped the hurt in her tone, her hand covering her mouth feeling sick.

"At first. Yes. I needed to be here. But then I wanted to be here. With you," he then blinked, "both of you..."

Sara laughed, "So, not only you use us, you use us both at the same time!"

Michael, "Well, I only planned on," he stopped talking, "it's not the point, "it's killing me to know that you'll never believe that. Whatever you may think of me, this is about Lincoln. Don't make him pay for my mistakes."

Nikole scoffed at him, looking annoying and possible, Heart broken? Her eyes fixed on his for a minute, before turning and storming out of the office after opening the door.

Sara kept looking to Michael, "I just don't know how to look at you right now," she followed out after Nikole, she kept looking to the woman brushing her hand under her eyes. She could see a C.O taking him away. "What do we do now?" she asked trying to keep herself together.

Nikole looked like she wanted to rip her hair from its roots. "I don't know... I mean... I just..." She opened her water bottle taking a long sip of it. She looked at the door.

Michael kept looking around the little cell, he was touching the walls, feeling everything, kept trying to think, this was worse when he only had so much time, but he was going to have to pull something from his ass at this moment of time, he knew Lincoln was talking on, but in the moment, he just needed a plan.

Lincoln was chained against the cell wall, seeing Michael looking around the cell. "So this whole thing, this whole time, it was never about me. It was about Dad. Can't believe it." He paused, Michael doing that distant look with a mile a minute thoughts running over his head; "Michael? Michael!"

"What!" Michael snapped from it, he kept trying to get his brain into the right place, but then he looked to Lincoln chained up, it was making her feel worse about the fact he had no clue how to get him out.

Lincoln didn't stop looking at him, "Got something you wanna tell me? I just told you everything we knew about Dad was a lie and you barely blinked." He looked unpleased about that.

"We have to go. Tonight." he kept looking around again, he didn't give Lincoln a word, "Bellick found the hole, so either we go now, or it's over." he inhaled and exhaled, his hands running up the chains ignoring the look on Lincoln's face, "The chains on your locks, they're, uh..." he bit his lip lightly.

Lincoln eyes scanned over his little brother, "Michael..." His voice was calm, but as Michael kept going on Lincoln raised his voice with all seriousness. "Michael!" He caught his attention finally. "Listen to me. Go. You gotta go."

"Don't say that." Michael sat down again looking to his brother feeling scared, "I promised Olivia Linc," he kept watching, "please..."

"Look at me!" Lincoln moved his hands making the chains clink, "You can't do this. There isn't enough time. If you stay here, they'll nail you and you'll rot in here." He sighed, but his green eyes were serious, "I'm not asking you, man, I'm telling you. Leave me behind. Go. Take Olivia and go."

Michael kept holding the shank to Henry Pope, "I'm breaking out, and I'm taking my brother with me!" he kept staring at him, his eyes stone, but inside he felt like he was going insane, he wasn't sure how he was going to get away with this.

Henry was looking from the shank and Michael; he never in his life would've expected this from Michael Scofield, "You son of a bitch!"

Michael kept his hand forward, "We're gonna take this real easy, Warden. I just need you to do a couple of things for me." he kept still, but the sound of the radio caught Michael's attention, "Tell the guard you spoke with Bellick, and he said he's taking some personal time." he kept his tone tense, he didn't like how he was feeling.

"Okay. I just need you to do one more thing." he kept looking to Pope, "Get on the chair!" he pointed the shank closer to him, "Right now." he kept pointed, when Henry was on the chair, he got some duck tape, now he was sticking him to the chair before picking the radio up. "Have Lincoln transferred to the infirmary. And he needs to be there overnight." he kept serious, "And Olivia taken from the Whack shake too," he kept serious.

"Pope to base." Henry said after not getting the answer to his first question about how long Michael had been planning this.  
"Go ahead, Sir." A male voice spoke.  
"Have, Lincoln Burrows and - Olivia Hart transferred to sick bay, I want them both held over night for ... Tests." He said.  
"Copy that." The man said and Henry looked back at Michael, his eyes dark.

"Once we're gone, you'll find Bellick in a hole under the guards' break room. I'm sorry you got caught in the middle, but one day you'll understand why I did this." he kept himself cool, but the fact was clear, he was being feeling sick to his stomach.

Henry glared to Michael, "You'll never make it over the wall." His voice was trying to jinx the whole escape.

While Olivia was sitting down, she was looking out the window to the night, the bars were over the windows, she kept looking to the twinkle feeling herself yawning, her eyes kept looking to the night, but some reason something felt weird.

A Corrections Officer came into the ward with the man in white, who opened Olivia's cell/room door. "Olivia." He said catching her attention from the stars.  
"You're being moved to Sick Bay overnight, for tests." The C.O. smiled.

Olivia got to her feet, she kept looking to him, "A trip," she giggled, "so much fun," she now held her hands out waiting for the cuffs, her wrist still bandaged up, not so big now, her eyes going to the C.O she wasn't quiet sure to what tests would need to be done.

"Yes, a trip." The C.O. said, cuffing her, being extra careful with the bandaged wrist. "Come on, the moon is orange!" He smiled; he was a nice C.O. one that didn't approve of Bellick's way. One who didn't get paid forty thousand a year to be a hero.  
He walked slowly with Olivia down the dimmed hallway.

Getting to the infirmary Olivia glanced over to the next bed seeing Lincoln, she smiled, "Pretty..." she glanced across to him.

Sara walked out of the office, she felt the bottle of morphine in her pocket, and she kept looking to Katie making her way to her. "Hey..." she listened to the alarm, "Whack shack..." she laughed, "All that noise." she pointed out.

Sara nodded, "Yeah," she looked to Lincoln Burrows and Olivia Hart, her heart sinking, "I better get going." she headed for the exit looking back to the door. Katie was following Sara out.

Lincoln glanced over, seeing Olivia, he tugged on his handcuffs still attached to the Gurney he was sitting on. ",'Livia!" He said seeing her, but his heart skipped a beat.

"You are so pretty..." her eyes kept focused, the fact it wasn't so long ago she was given her night medication, her hand that wasn't cuffed kept reaching for him. "Want..." her hand kept reaching, her bandage showing.

Lincoln stared at the bandage, feeling himself look down, he felt horrible thinking about that, before he tried to reach for her outstretched hand.

Michael now walked into the room, he glanced from Lincoln to Olivia, and he had everyone behind him. "Okay..." he finally looked to the C.O. "Uncuff them!" he snapped looking the business.

C.O. Rizzo stood up seeing Michael Scofield dressed in C.O. clothing and a bunch of Inmates dressed in white jumpsuits matching Olivia's. "Okay! I don't make Fourteen dollars an hour to be a hero!" He uncuffed Lincoln who rubbed his wrist, smiling at Michael.  
Rizzo uncuffed Olivia as well. "Just pretend I'm not here boss." He whispered.  
"Yeah, you and the radio!" T-Bag said before punching him in the face knocking him out.

C.O. Rizzo stood up seeing Michael Scofield dressed in C.O. clothing and a bunch of Inmates dressed in white jumpsuits matching Olivia's. "Okay! I don't make Fourteen dollars an hour to be a hero!" He uncuffed Lincoln who rubbed his wrist, smiling at Michael.  
Rizzo uncuffed Olivia as well. "Just pretend I'm not here boss." He whispered.  
"Yeah, you and the RADIO!" T-Bag said before punching him in the face knocking him out.

T-Bag looked over Olivia, "Really, now... " He watched her, the medication she was on making her a little more insane than she all ready was.  
"We've gotta get to the window, Michael." Lincoln stood up, looking to Olivia.  
Charles stood in back, holding his side painfully. No one noticed Haywire yet, watching from afar.

Olivia kept looking to T-Bag, but Michael pulled her back from T-Bag, "Right, we're going to go upstairs," he looked into her eyes, "Okay," he kept nodding.

Abruzzi nodded, "Lets go," following up the stairs, Michael could see it was all clear, but his hands touching the door to the office, he inhaled.

"It better be open, Papi." Fernando was standing beside Michael like his right-hand man.  
Looking from the silver knob to Michael's face and back.  
Lincoln was standing with Olivia, keeping an eye on her and keeping T-Bag away from her.

Olivia kept close to Lincoln now, "Are we going out?" she whispered calmly.

"Olivia," Michael glanced back to her, "Be, very, quiet." he watched her eyes, "Agree?"

"Quiet," she repeated, and was being very calm; her eyes found Michael's.

Now Michael turned the door, "We're in," he pushed it the rest of the way open starting to look at the window. "First we gotta get that window out. Then we gotta get the bars off."

Fernando nodded, moving to the window, working some of his fast-finger magic. "Watch it, watch it..." He glanced behind him.

Michael now with everyone getting the fire hose around the bars, he was doing everything to make sure it was tied.

Olivia was looking to everyone working, she felt herself biting her lip, "I don't think," She sat down, "I think I can, I see my friend..." she kept smiling.

"What are you talking about?" T-Bag stared at her. Before seeing Sucre tying the knot around the barred windows.  
"Ready?" He glanced back toward Michael and everyone, pillows and blankets on the floor to muffle the sound.

Michael kept ingoing Olivia, "She's on a dose of sedative, they make her," he stopped, "It's like, she's, being glass, and her mind is numbed." he then tied the end of the fire hose to the rail in the elevator, he stepped out pretty the button. It closed, but then opened again.

Michael pressed the button again, again, it closed, Olivia placed her chin on his shoulder, "Ooh oh..." her voice singsong light.

"What now, genius?" T-Bag said darkly seeing the door opening and closing again, "Take your time. We got..." He grabbed Michael's wrist checking the time "... fifteen minutes to get over that wall."

"Time," Olivia kept brushing her hands around Michael's stomach hugging him, "What you doing Michael, time, tick, tick, tick..."

Michael brushed, "Olivia!" he tried to snap, but see her eyes welling, "Olivia, go see if Lincoln's okay..." he was softer speaking to her.

David rolled his eyes, he got into the elevator, he pressed the button, the door closed going down.

Olivia still holding onto Michael, "weee!" she giggled, "He did it, he did it!" she clapped.

Fernando and Lincoln moved, seeing the hose getting tighter losing its slack as David went down with the elevator. The bars were creaking, before pulling and ripping apart.

Michael watched it break off the wall, "Let's go, guys, I need those suits." he looked over to Olivia.

"Suits..." she then started to take hers off, and Michael stood frozen, "Erm, Olivia..." he tried to stop her taking her suit off, standing half naked, "Olivia!"

"Suits..." she repeated while trying to go against Michael.

David getting back to them, "Hey if the girl wants to her freak on..."

Michael's eyes glared to David, "No, no," he kept looking for help.

"Olivia, keep your suit on." Lincoln looked her in the eyes, trying to connect with her, "Okay?" He nodded.  
Abruzzi saw David re-appearing, "Good job, Kiddo." He said to him while removing his suit.  
When no one was paying attention, Haywire appeared to stand in front of everyone with a Radio.

Olivia kept looking into Lincoln's eyes, her eye focused, "okay..." then looked, "Charles!" she turned quickly with a smile, "Hi!" her hand waved.

Haywire looked at Olivia, he wasn't and hadn't been on his pills in a few days, so he looked back to the crew.  
T-Bag advanced toward him but he held up the radio. "I knew it. As soon as I saw you go into Psych Ward, I knew it. Either I come with..." He looked at Michael. "Or I make a little person-to-person call here."

Olivia walked over to Haywire, "Michael said you could come," she placed her hand on his, "So you are coming." she tapped his hands lightly, "Michael..." her eyes looking to him big, almost childlike.

"Haywire, just take it easy." he kept looking to the man with the radio, and he didn't trust him right now, he never could trust him.

"The other person being a Correctional Officer." Haywire continued.

"He's in." Lincoln said making John look at Lincoln.

"What?" He looked seriously.  
"I said he's in!" He snapped.  
"Are you crazy?" John watched Lincoln shifting and moving to the window, ripping under the outer half bar, hands on the wire. In a Army hang.  
" Okay, after Lincoln, we go alphabetically." He stated holding the jumpsuits, putting them on Lincoln's chest.

"Easy for you to say, A bruzzi!" C-Note was pissed off with this.

Michael rolled his eyes, "Seriously, can we get this done without the bitch fight..."

"You said a bad word..." Olivia pointed and giggled, her eyes going to C-Note.

C-Note staring at Olivia, "She tripping, and I don't trust her..."

Michael pinched his nose, "She's going to be fine, she's crossing the wire with me," he pointed out looking to Olivia staring at David.

"Dude, why is she looking at me funny?" David stepped away from Olivia, seeing T-Bag and going back to Olivia.

"Maybe because you look funny." T-Bag suggested to David before looking to the window, Lincoln moving across it pretty fast.  
John was standing on the ledge until he crossed fully, laying the suits down over the barbed wire pushing it down. He held onto the pole. Waving them over quickly. John was going next.  
Fernando was going next, but not faster giving Michael a small smile.  
Charles winced gasping; he fell over, sliding down against the cabinets.

Olivia kept looking to David, "you smell like soap..."

"Thanks," he felt awkward, "name?" he asked trying to keep calm.

"Olivia," her eyes kept on his, "I'm drugged up," she nodded.

C-Note kept looking to Westmoreland, "Whoa..." he caught him before he fell down hitting the floor.

Michael turning around looking upset, "Charles." he whispered.

"You okay, old man?" C-Note looked over him, his face pale white.

Charles was getting colder and paler by the minute. "No." He whispered looking from C-Note to Michael.  
Haywire stared at them. When no one was on the wire, he ran to it, taking his chance pulling himself across it. Munche was keeping back awkwardly.

Olivia bit her lip, she rushed over to him pushing passed David and T-Bag, her arms wrapped around Westmoreland, closing her eyes, "No, no," she whimpered, "No..." her eyes going blurry from tears.

Michael starting to look like a deer in headlights, he kept looking to Olivia balling all over him, "It's just a few more steps. You can make it."

Charles felt Olivia near him, he felt so numb, so cold. "Oh, I could make it another foot. Maybe two. But why? I wasn't going for me. I was going for my daughter. And you can do that. Will you promise me?" He focused on Michael who was getting blurry.  
When Michael did promise. Charles continued, "Moneys, buried under a silo. At the Double K Ranch just outside of Tooele, Utah. There's plenty to split. The government didn't want any more embarrassment after I took all the money so they lowballed it to the papers. The truth is Michael; it's not one million under that silo. There's five million dollars there." He got out. T-Bag looked surprised, but pretended he heard nothing about it.

Olivia kept holding onto Westmoreland, her eyes looking to his, "Anything you want me to do?" her voice rough, her hands brushing her eyes.

Michael kept looking to Westmoreland, he put his arms around Olivia trying to stop her hurting him more, he found a pillow putting it behind his head, "There, there..." he whispered not wanting him to be uncomfortable.

Charles gasped feeling Olivia holding onto him, but he didn't so much mind. "Give Anna her papa's love..." He whispered to Michael.  
As T-Bag slide across that wire with ease, Charles winced again, as C-Note went leaving Michael, Olivia and Munche. "Bro, we gotta go." He looked nervous.  
"Go, Michael. Go and don't look back." Charles nodded to him.

Olivia blinked more tears, her hands reaching for Westmoreland's face, Michael holding around her waist. "I'll do that," she kept trying to hold on, "I'll never forget to."

"Olivia..." the sounds of sirens happening, "Olivia," Michael looked to Westmoreland, "Come on," he pushed her to the window, her eyes going wide.

"I can't, I, I can't..." her body shaking, Michael held her face in his hands, "leave me..."

"No!" he snapped, "Olivia, I promised I'll get you back to Lincoln," he pointed to the rope, then the wall, "He's waiting..." he the watched as Olivia climbed, Michael keeping his hands on her, nervous, but she was crawling across pretty well.

Lincoln was watching nervously from the other side of the wall, holding onto the pipe, he could hear the metal on the other side losing its hold. Watching Olivia in her bright white suit climbing. "Come on, 'Livia!" His voice was low.

Olivia made it over, her eyes looking to Lincoln's, there was a moment of silence between them, and for that second she just kept staring, but quickly moved to get down the other side of the wall.

Michael exhaled, "Okay," he looked to Manche, "We better leave..." he added feeling the sirens getting louder.

"You better go first, bro." Munche felt the weight issue coming into play, maybe he shouldn't have eaten that second brownie at Chow. He nodded to Michael quickly.  
"Come on Michael!" Lincoln said sharply.

Michael got onto the wire, he started to move really quick, but the sounds of dogs were making him nervous, he didn't even feel when Munche got onto the line, but as it snapped, he felt the air whoosh pasted him, he felt the pain of his ribs hitting the wall. Michael stared to the outstretched hand of Lincoln's for a second everything felt slow motion, but as he climbed Lincoln's hand grabbed his pulling him up, and they were both over the wall and gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Alex felt the flash of the camera's, he was walking away from the podium, his hands felt shaky, but not enough for another fix, it was the rush of the chase, he hadn't done this in a long while, pulling his hand through his hair, he knew he just needed to get to his office and get a plan, he got there looking to the desk chair, someone sitting in it, "Can I help you?"

Looking up from her cell phone, the sound of it snapping closed, but she uncrossed her legs. Seeing Alexander Mahone standing in his own office, his personal space invaded by herself.  
Standing up and brushing her hands down the black skirt that fitted too nicely to her hips and thighs ending just under her knees. Her shirt was a long sleeve buttoned up grey one, fitted.  
Hair up in a flawless bun at the top of her head, the woman stepped forward. Looking directly at him, her voice was even, "Agent Mahone, you give an impressive press conference." She held her hand out, "Nikole Wilson, Mister Kim sent me as an advisor." She seemed to have changed overnight.

"An advisor..." he kept feeling like a tight ball was starting to add more to his giant note, "It's enough I am going to have to do something," he kept inhaling, "What does Kimmy want?" he moved around his desk, "That he needs to send me a baby sitter." he kept his tone even, the fact he didn't know this woman, never seen her before, but then pointed, "Wait a minute, you worked at Fox River, I've seen your file."

Nikole kept calm, "Congratulations, you've managed to pick that up in under five minutes." She walked around from his side of the desk still looking at him, her black heels made no noise on his carpeted flooring. "Mister Kim, seems to have... Doubts; we should say about you completing the tasks he's assigned you." She was in front of him. "But you and I both know, those doubts are just paranoia on Mister Kim's part, right... Alex?" Her blue eyes were darker than usual, her voice lower.

"And what is my part meant to be," he kept his voice smooth, the fact he was standing inches from this woman, his hands kept by his side, "Because all I know, is that right now, there is a manhunt going on, and I'm not going to be standing around talking to you." he turned picking up his black pen from his pocket, then placing it back into it, after twiddling it a little, "so Tell Kim, I don't need a sitter..."

Nikole laughed at him, "It doesn't work that way, Alex." She watched him closely.  
Something was off about him and she couldn't really place it, just yet. "Lets put it in words you might be able to comprehend." She paused for the effect, "You don't have a choice in this, when your orders don't come from Mister Kim himself, they'll come from me, until you make sure all of the Fox River Nine are six feet under... You and I." She pointed between them. "Are going to be seeing a lot of each other."

Alex kept his face serious, "Well then," he kept looking to his watched, "I guess I have to get used to you," he nodded turning around, "but if you don't keep up, I ain't slowing down." he walked from the office, he needed to get to Michael's old apartment, it was going to be a long day.

Alex felt himself focused forward, the fact was beside him she was, for some reason, even in heels, she kept up with him perfectly, "so, you're just going to be breathing down my neck." he stated, "And what are we going to explain to my bosses why I have you attached to my hip."

Nikole looked at him, "Guess you better figure something out." She nodded seriously.  
"Don't think of it as breathing down your neck, think of it as - making sure you don't fuck up." Her smile was polite, but her eyes were mocking him.

He kept focused getting through the door to the apartment, "So this is where Scofield lived." he stated ignoring the woman who was always going to be behind him, he ignore her to the best of his ability.

Ives nodded, "Yeah, up until about two months ago when he was incarcerated." he walked out of the office; he glanced back to the woman, but didn't question it.

Alex kept looking to Nikole, "Mother's dead, father's a deadbeat. You got nothing in the whole world but your brother." Alex started to walk against the wall; he kept focused on the holes. "So you plan." He kept speaking low. "And you scheme for months. Until you got it right. Every single element. And then you destroy all the evidence." Alex walked over the window; he quickly called for Ives who'd walked back in listening to Alex. "I want divers down in the river." he snapped.

Nikole looked to the second man who seemed to be following Alex around as well, but obviously for different reasons. Her eyes focused on him. "Assuming you have the file with the snap shots of Michael's tattoo from the Tattoo Artist who took them here...?" She looked over him, her eyes trying to make him feel small.

Alex now kept his eyes closed, "When you get something from the river," he now looked to Nikole, "Car," he snapped while trying to keep somewhat of his dignity together, he felt himself going out of the apartment, he then waited until they were out of earshot of anyone, his eyes focused on Nikole's.

"We're going to get on thing crystal clear," he kept in her face, "you're here for Kim, I get that, but I would like it if you didn't under mind me in front of my team," he pointed out, "You are a nag, a pain, you're a thing I will tolerate, but don't tell me how to do my job, I've been doing this longer than you've been shacking up with your soon to be husband, so don't push me." he kept his tone dark, in her face, "I will push back and you won't want that."

Nikole put her hands into her hips, looking darkly at him. "If you are trying to scare me, it isn't going to work." She narrowed her own eyes. "Because if I don't like something, it's going to change. I want this over with, yesterday." She was glad she wore heels, still not as tall as him, but not looking up with a neck kink. "So help me God if this drags out ... Longer than a few days... I'll end you myself."

Olivia was looking to the digging, her eyes going to C-Note, Sucre and Abruzzi, her head felt weird, but then it was slowly being pulled back into the real world.

"These were meant to be clothes to last me and Linc and few weeks..." he kept looking around, "but I guess we're sharing." he smiled with a look to Olivia, "sorry, I wasn't planning on me and Linc doing any cross dressing." he pointed out.

Fernando picked up a pair of brown pants. "What the hell, are these? Papi that's a fashion crime." They were corduroy and nasty looking.  
"Shut up, Sucre." Lincoln tried to find the smallest looking clothes for Olivia within the bags.

Olivia kept looking around, she looked into the bag finding an shirt, looking around seeing all the trousers were going to be too big, "I'll have to find a way to get some female clothes." her tone dry, she walked away to find a place to get change and no one see her, she felt worse, the fact was she felt weird.

Walking out the bushes, she had managed to make the shirt look like a dress, throwing the trousers back into the bag, "I can't walk around pulling my slacks up all the time." she turned to Abruzzi.

"My trousers are a little bit too short, don't you think?" he kept looking to Olivia.

When hearing Lincoln saying, 'chop your feet off. You're good at that.' Her eyes going wide, "Don't!" she thought about T-Bag, the sound of his scream still echoed in her mind, "Don't..." trying to keep calm, "no talk of chopping any kind."

Michael inhaled, "Linc," he tilted his head, he kept looking to Olivia she didn't too bad turning a plaid shirt into a mini dress. He checked to see they were alone, "Money, passports, prepaid phone cards." he then looked to Olivia, "I'm sorry, I wasn't planning..."

"It's okay," she held a hand up, "I have something to do," she twirled her long blonde hair, "I need to not look so me..."

"We talking, a cut and a dye, Mami?" Fernando wondered while looking at her casually, before glancing to Lincoln who seemed to be digging around in a bag he was looking at Michael and the faked Passports, "Archie Ryan?" Lincoln tried not to laugh, but ended up laughing anyways.

Olivia looked to Fernando, "Yeah, because I hate hats." she felt her fingers into her hair before avoiding the fact she felt weird in what she was wearing, "Maybe if you're all non con lookers could run into a store, maybe get me something girl looking..." she kept looking to C-Note and Abruzzi.  
Michael kept looking to Lincoln, "You seen mine? Phineas McClintock?" he laughed watching Lincoln taking some car keys out. "Car that's waiting for us, couple hundred yards from here."

Lincoln snickered, "McClintock." He paused, looking around while holding the car keys. "For the six of us... Or the ... Three of us?" He glanced across the way to Olivia with, C-Note, Abruzzi and Fernando.

Michael kept his voice down, he glanced over his shoulder, "Three of us," he noted while looking to the way Olivia was standing with the other men, he inhaled, "They just don't know it yet..." he kept trying to not make a scene, but he saw from here as every man for himself.

Fernando's head turned hearing the sound of tires getting closer toward the graveyard site. He looked to everyone, 'Guys, guys, guys! We've got company!" His voice a harsh whispered.  
Pushing Olivia toward the bushes behind the tombstones, with Michael, Lincoln, John and C-Note.

Olivia felt Sucre behind her; she looked to his hand on her waist holding her still against him, her eyes going up to look at his face for a second.  
Michael kept focused on Mahone, but most of all, his eyes going to Nikole standing behind him, "How did he know?" he kept still trying to not be seen.

"Guys, we gotta roll." Fernando whispered, looking behind him toward another tree line and a clearing toward what looked like a town's centre. He looked to Lincoln who was looking in the same direction. "Come on, lets go. Quick and silent!" His voice a whisper, sending C-Note off, than Abruzzi, Fernando and he looked to Olivia. "Come on." He held his hand out toward her, before looking back to Michael. He looked up seeing Nikole and it shocked him for a minute.

Olivia kept between Michael and Lincoln walking in the mass of people, her hands kept by her side trying to make herself look normal, even if she was only wearing a shirt, feeling very exposed. Michael kept looking to Olivia making sure that she was sandwiched between himself and Lincoln so no one would really focus on her. "We're civilians. Remember that. Civilians." he kept whispering to his brother.

"I'm sorry, uh. Do you know what time it is?" a boy asked Michael quickly.

He jumped, but composed himself, "Sorry, no." he kept walking feeling himself blend.

"Look." Lincoln was keeping a calm expression as he walked, Fernando was almost right behind him.  
He was pointing casually toward a Cluster of warehouses. "We can go there." He glanced toward Michael.  
Before putting his head down, he felt like everybody knew him.

Walking into the warehouse, she kept looking around feeling like her eyes would keep trying to figure out how she was going to get her head around being an escaped convict, her hands brushed down her hips with lack of pockets to put her hands into.

Michael watching Lincoln walking off with a cell phone, he inhaled looking to everyone, "Well, we need a plan." he exhaled lightly.

Veronica standing in the mansion, her eyes going to her phone answering it quickly, "Linc?" she felt confused hearing his voice on the other end of the phone.

Lincoln was standing off by his lone-some. Pacing around carefully listening to her voice. "We're out." He kept his tone casual. Glancing back to where he'd left the others.

Veronica smiled to herself, she kept looking to the front door, "Thank god you're okay. I saw the news. You gotta stop. I need you to turn yourself in." she kept moving her eyes from the door to Steadman. "I found Steadman, I'm with him now, Linc. He's alive." her voice calm, she see the men coming to the house, she knocked the door, "come in..." she sounded so confident.

"Steadman? What are you talking about? You found Steadman?" His voice sounded confused, stressed out, maybe a little happy but also worried, this couldn't end well.

"Terrance, come on, let's go." she spoke more to the man, the phone still to her ear, she kept looking to Steadman.

"Afternoon..." the agent with really horrible bleach blonde like hair, he kept looking cool.

"The police are here. Look, I need you to stay where you are." Veronica's voice directed to the phone.

The agent stepped forward, "Ma'am..." he kept his tone cold.

"I don't want to lose you..." Veronica said into the phone.

The agent held his gun up now, "Mr Steadman, take a few steps back." he stated holding his Gun to Veronica's face.

Veronica starting to lift her hands up, her eyes going very big, "Oh my God..." she whispered before the gun was fired shooting her three times.

Lincoln was frozen, he felt the world happening around him, but like time had stopped in him, he gripped the phone tighter to he wouldn't slip and smash on the cement flooring.  
He took a step backwards, almost tripping. "V-Veronica?" His voice a whisper, but he knew there was no chance she was still alive.  
Bringing the phone down, he looked back toward the others who hadn't seemed to notice anything different. "Oh no." He managed.  
Unsure how to fell, he was freaked out, he felt bad... But, something had changed with Lincoln. He didn't see Veronica in a sexual way like along time ago, a distant friend, maybe... He felt strange.

Olivia walked around the corner seeing the look on Lincoln's face; she quickly rushed over to him, her hands touching his cheeks. "Linc..." her voice calming, "What happened?" her eyes kept searching into his feeling not sure what to do from here.

Lincoln stared absently away, before looking at her, his green eyes were hard to read, "Veronica's dead." He finally said it after a long minute. Staring at Olivia.

Olivia bit her lip lightly, "Oh..." her voice dropped, she wrapped her arms around him, her hands brushing the back of his head, it was resting it against her chest, her eyes lightly closed trying to think how she really felt about Veronica, she didn't really know the woman Lincoln used to have an on off relationship with.

Michael walked holding a pair of jeans, a white vest; he kept looking to Olivia and Lincoln. "What happened?" he asked.

"Veronica's been killed..." Olivia whispered while watching Michael joining them, he placed his arms around Olivia and Lincoln keeping quiet.

Lincoln was leaning onto Olivia partly, his arms were wrapped around her, his eyes closed, and feeling Michael's arms around the both of them it was light a tight hug.  
He was glad, glad to have Olivia and Michael with them, the only piece of his puzzle missing was L.J. and Elle May.

Alex kept looking to the photos of the Tattoos of Michael, alone in his office, he had enough of everyone saying that the trail had gone cold, when it fact it was far from cold. He kept looking to his black pen, he picked it up unscrewing it, the small pill fell into his hand, he knocked it back before glancing over the photos feeling her presence, "so how long have you been standing there?" he quickly looked to the door opening.

Standing still, her eyes were looking over the corkboard with pins holding up the pictures of Michael's tattoos before finally looking over to Alex. "Long enough to see your fancy little pen trick." Her voice didn't hold very much emotion as she walked more into his office. Looking at him.

Alex kept watching her now, he brushed his hand down his suit, "Well, I've imagined that Scofield's been planning this longer than I can imagine." he kept focused on her, "you was the one who saw him nearly every day." he folded his arm, "What can you tell me on Doctor Sara Tancredi?" he asked, he didn't know how close the woman were, but the fact Sara was in a hospital bed right now.

Shrugging one shoulder partly, Nikole kept looking over the tattoo photos, "The girl had a fascination with Scofield." She turned to look at Alex, "I think she thought he was to pretty and smart for Prison and I think that got her into trouble. Took her twenty-minutes to roll up his sleeve when she did give him his shot." She brushed a wrinkle from her grey top.

"Right," Alex kept looking to the board, "well if you're going to be hounding me," he looked to Nikole seriously now. "You can go and find as much as you can on Sara Tancredi." he looked back to the board, his eyes scanning each of the photos, mainly the fact he needed to make each death have a good reason.

Nikole let out a half laugh, "This is the part where I remind you." She paused shortly, "I don't take orders from you, I give them." She smiled a polite yet dark smile. "So if you want to find out about Sara Tancredi, send one of your FBI friends. I have other things to do."

Alex kept focused on her eyes; it was a moment of wanting to just really get on Kim's case about this whole thing. "Well," he stepped back, "I have things to get to..." he walked away from the office, he didn't look back heading for his car, he needed to have time to think of his next move.


	15. Chapter 16

Standing in the warehouse, looking out at the sunny day, the cloudless sky. Lincoln had his hands into his jean pockets, squinting looking out for Michael who'd left an hour and a half ago. A worried feeling in his stomach, twisted. Fernando was standing to one side of him in silence.

C-Note kept looking to Lincoln, "What's the plan, man?" he kept trying to get a clue, but as he kept watching Lincoln, his eyes moving over to Olivia sitting on a box while playing with the vest she was wearing, the shirt dress back to a shirt open, her fingers kept playing feeling awkward not sure what to happen.

Lincoln turned away from looking out into the public area to C-Note for a minute; "No bars on these doors, do as you like." He nodded and Fernando laughed, putting his hands into his pockets.

"With what?" Fernando asked.

"We were supposed to be in Mexico right now, sipping on margaritas, waiting for the heat to dip. That was the plan." C-Note snapped feeling pissed off looking to Sucre. "See? They just used us to dig, man. We're gophers." he was more annoyed.

Olivia got to her feet, she walked to C-Note, "Look, you wormed your way into the escape," she pointed out, "you pretty much are a grown ass man, so get a pair and shut up, or fuck off!"

Fernando glanced to Olivia, she was extremely hot when she got mad, but his mind focused to Mariecruz. He looked back seeing no sign of Michael yet.  
"You want to stay here, then shut your mouth." Lincoln got on C-Note's case after Olivia did, looking ticked off, and he pushed C-Note a little bit.

C-Note looked pissed, "Come one more time and touch me, and-" he looked to Olivia glaring at him.

"Shut up!" her eyes kept focused, "cos I really, really would love to have a moment, one little tiny moment, when you are not showing off your mangina!"

Fernando stepped back seeing Lincoln looked ticked off seriously. Be turned to glance behind him, seeing Michael and his baseball-capped head. "Guy's, gu- guys...?" He caught their attention.

"What?" Lincoln snapped close to his face.

"Man and Vagina merged," Michael nodded with a laugh, "Nice one Livia." he pointed out seeing her smile, she rushed over to him wrapping her arms around him.

"You're okay," she whispered looking down to the basket, "I think Yogi stole us some food..."

Michael laughed, "Yes Booboo, I think I have," he placed the basket down, "Everyone eat up." he pointed out.

Olivia opened it taking out a bottle of diet coke, she opened it taking a quick sip, "Good, paper." she snatched it from him looking over it.

"Thank you." Lincoln lent over Olivia, snatching the paper from her hands, a few seconds after she snatched it from Michael. He just wanted to see his mug shot, but on the bottom corner something caught his eye. "I need to borrow this." He wasn't asking either. Moving away from Fernando who seemed to biting on a piece of chicken.

"Bitch took my paper!" Olivia snapped feeling her eyes going into the basket taking out a green apple taking a bite, she looked to all the men taking the chicken, but the smell made her stomach churned, so she stuck with the apple.

"Yummy..." John tucked into his chicken drumstick, "Our photos are in the paper, and they're probably all over the news." he kept laughing to himself.

"Yeah, and you didn't see that coming?" he took a swig of beer, feeling it hitting his stomach.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Bitch still took my paper..."

"Olivia it was my paper, you stole from me," he then glanced to Abruzzi.

"The two of you, cracks me up. Here's to... Armature hour. What do you say," he waved the bone of the drumstick.

C-note rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yuck it up, funny man." he then threw the bones of his chicken down.

Sitting alone, Lincoln kept re-reading the paper, the same article over and over again; 'Hearing set for Burrows son.' His eyes on the picture of L.J. made him cringe.

Fernando tossed down a chicken bone, belching loudly, it echoed off the walls. Be grinned. "Pardon me." He whispered, sipping a bottle of pop. Glancing up. Lincoln had returned to the group, letting the paper fall beside Olivia it made a soft smack on the floor. "Here." He didn't look at her, he felt distantly about things again.

"Last supper boys, this is the part where we say goodbye." He passes money to Sucre and C-Note. "It's not much, but it's enough to get you started." he pointed out looking to Olivia picking up the paper reading over the article, "Oh," she read down more of it, she quickly glanced to Michael, "I need to make a phone call..."

Michael took a disposable cell phone out his pocket handing it to her. "Hey um..." Abuzzi looked to Michael. Olivia smiled, she walked away quickly from the group.

"I'm not telling you where Fibonacci is." Michael kept his voice cool.

Abruzzi rolled his eyes, "Well I didn't ask. I only ask for a quarter for a phone call." he kept his voice calm.

Michael passed him a dollar, "Here, make four." he watched Olivia standing in a corner with the phone.

"Pick up, pick up..." she inhaled, her eyes focused on the wall.

"Hello..." a small voice answered, and Olivia broke into a smile.

"Baby," Olivia kept smiling, "I just wanted to hear your voice..."

"Mom," Elle May kept her voice cool, "Mom you're all over the news," she kept looking to the Telly in her bedroom, "where are you?" she kept watching the telly.

Olivia bit her lip, "I can't say now, but I know it's going to be hard, but, I'm going to get you, and we're going to be together baby girl, you want, to be with me?"

"Mom, I," she cleared her throat, "I do mom, I really do, but how?" her eyes avoiding the open bedroom door.

Olivia played with her hair, "I'll let you know, when I have a plan, you and me, we'll be together soon..."

"Mom, I gotta go, someone is at the door," her voice dropped.

Olivia bit her lip, "I love you Elle..."

"I love you too mommy," the phone went dead and Olivia inhaled trying to not break into tears.

"Wonder what happened to the other guys." Fernando glanced to everyone, except Olivia.  
Lincoln shrugged, "They had a head start." He said figuratively. "Everyone except T-Bag." Fernando glanced toward Abruzzi. "You think he's dead?" He seemed to ask anyone.  
But when John gave him a look, he seemed to look away.  
Lincoln went to find Olivia, ",'Livia?" He called for her softly, wondering toward where she'd gone.

Olivia inhaled, she stepped out of the place she was with the cell phone, she passed it back to Lincoln, "Just checking on my daughter." her voice uneven, it was hard for her to be out, but not really free to be with her child. Her hands brushed under her eyes, she just didn't really know how to act around Lincoln anymore.

"Everything okay?" He came to stand in front of her. "I mean, she's not hurt or anything?" His hand brushed against her shoulder, looking into her eyes.

Olivia kept looking into Lincoln's green eyes, it was hard to ignore his shirt only done up a few bottom buttons, her eyes kept still on his face, "no, she's home," she kept calm. For a second she brushed her hand into her hair, then looked to Michael, the moment between her and him, it made the air tense, "I'm gonna talk to Mike," quickly she stepped away from him.

Standing outside the house, Nikole wore black sunglasses, her hands together in an eased position, a Navy skirt she wore; ending above her knees with black heels and a long sleeved fitted crimson top. Her blonde hair was down around her shoulders.

Alex kept looking to the door, it opened quickly with the small blonde girl holding the doorframe, "can I help you?" Elle May glanced from Alex to Nikole, then back again.

"I am special agent Mahone, this is my partner," he flashed his badge to the girl, "Is your grandmother in?" he asked in a business tone.

"No, she's getting her highlights done," her voice calm, "My Grandpa is asleep in the living room." she pointed out quickly.

"Do you think, you could wake up your Grandpa? We need to ask him a couple of questions." Nikole's voice was soft.  
"Elle May, who are you talking too?" An older mans voice could be heard but who it belonged to was unknown yet. "Who ever is trying to sell us something we aren't interes-." The older man stopped talking as he came to the door, standing behind his Grand-Daughter. "Can I help you?" His voice was rough and a bit dazed. His hand on Elle May's shoulder as he yawned.  
"Agent Wilson and;" she pointed to Alex, "Agent Mahone with the FBI, we need to ask you a couple of questions, regarding your daughter, Olivia." She took her sunglasses off.

Alex kept looking to Mr Morris, "you're fully aware over twenty four hours ago, you're daughter broke out of Fox River penitentiary." he kept his voice serious while keeping his eyes on Mr Morris.

Elle May kept looking to the woman, she didn't really want to say anything to them, her hands kept playing in her pockets. "Well you won't need me," she walked away heading to the stairs to go back to her bedroom.

"Yes." Frank said in a grunt, looking unpleased and glancing to where Elle May had gone. "Causing enough trouble and here she is breaking out of Prison." He didn't sound to pleased, "My poor Granddaughter." He glanced to the two Agents, before allowing them inside his house. "On top of her mother being a murderer she has this to deal with." Frank continued.  
Nikole cleared her throat. "Mister Morris, would you mind if I spoke with Elle May?" Her tone polite, her blue eyes twinkling.  
Frank stared at her, "I, well, might as well, maybe knock some sense into the girl." He looked to the stairs. "Third door on the right at the top of the stairs.  
"Thank you." Nikole smiled, walking off toward the stairs, her heels making a sound.

Elle May was sitting on her computer desk; she kept looking over her Myspace blog, her eyes going over the things she'd written down, her eyes going over to the face of her display picture, going to her phone, a picture of Paul Kellerman. Fingers brushing on the keys typing out everything, then listened to the door, "Go away!" her voice sharp trying to focus on her blog.

Nikole rolled her eyes, opening the door anyway, slowly. "Elle May, I know you really don't want to talk, but I'm not here to interrogate you with questions." She stayed outside the door now open a jar. Seeing Elle May at her computer. "My name's Nikole, I just wanted to make sure you were okay? I know how hard this must be for you."

Elle May twirled on her chair, she closed her phone, her eyes fixed on Nikole, "Yeah," she looked back to her laptop, she quickly posted her blog before turning to face her again. "Right now, I feel like crap," her voice sounding older than her years, "If you've not noticed, I'm grounded, I am having to stay here, and oh yeah, I'm not angry for my mom breaking out," she folded her arms.

Nikole came into the bedroom slowly, closing the door behind herself. "You're not angry with her? That takes a lot of Maturity, Elle May." She nodded looking around the average girl bedroom. "I know I'd be angry." She looked back to the girl who made her picture Olivia. "Do you like lollipops?" She wondered.

Elle May glanced over the woman, "what are you a paedophile or something?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest, the fact was, soon as she got the world from her mom, she was going to leave this dump, but she wasn't going to tell this woman, she didn't trust people who dressed too smart.

"Do I have a big white van parked outside? Did I come to you holding a dog leash upset, asking you to help me find my lost puppy?" Nikole crossed her arms over as well. Staring down at the girl.

"Fair point," Elle May kept her face serious, "I like Cherry pops." she kept her tone cool, her hands going into her lap while looking to Nikole. "But seriously, I am not angry about her escaping." her eyes looked into the blue of the other woman, a much icier blue than her own, "I didn't want her to die, it wasn't fair, putting her on death row..."

Nikole pulled out a Cherry lollipop from her hand, walking across to the floor, holding it out to Elle May, "Cherries my favourite too." She paused, "But you know, she was put on Death Row because she committed murder, even if it was Self-Defence." Nikole looked to the girl.

Elle May took it, "Yeah, lets have someone you love attack you, and see what you'll do," her voice dark, she didn't mean it to sound that way, but it was her mother. "I'm just saying, she didn't do it planned, but then the legal system is a pile of shit," placing the lolly down, "before you ask, No, I don't know where she is, and even if I did, I'm not telling."

"That's okay, because I wasn't going to ask if you knew." Nikole said lightly. "Trust me, I wouldn't expect you to tell me either." She half smiled. "But, can you do me one thing?" She asked nicely.

Olivia kept looking to Nikole, she felt herself trying to keep calm, "What can I do then?" her voice light, but mostly kept looking over the morning paper on her bed, she kept thinking about L.J's hearing, she was planning on sneaking out, but this woman being here, was going to make it hard.

Nikole had all ready noticed the paper and was aware of the hearing; she cleared her throat, taking out a Grape flavoured lollipop. "If you do see your mom, can you give her this for me?" She held out the lollipop. "I know it's a bit silly sounding, but it'll mean a lot..." She smiled again.

Elle May took the candy, her eyes kept focused, "I'll doubt I'll see her," she kept her tone down, the bedroom door opened.

"I got what I needed." Alex looked from Nikole to Elle May, his hand kept holding the door, "we're leaving," he added watching Elle May, he knew that he needed to be quiet about the fact they needed to go speak to L.J.

Nikole glanced to Alex than back to Elle May, "It's very important you remember, if you do, okay?" She smiled. "Thanks, you take care Elle May." She nodded, taking her sunglasses out. Turning to leave the girls bedroom.

Alex kept looking to Nikole, getting out of the house, he glanced back, "Typical, Father didn't have anything to say about his daughter, aside from her being a big disappointment." he kept looking over her face, "What you get from the daughter?" he asked trying to keep everything professional.

Putting the sunglasses back on, the small breeze blew Nikole's blonde hair behind her shoulders, "Says she hasn't seen her mother, but she had the paper on her bed, of the, L.J. Burrows hearing. My guesses; She'll probably show up for the hearing, Lincoln isn't that smart, Olivia is probably with him." She looked to Alex. "I'm just saying Burrow's wouldn't leave his son beside and its pretty convenient Elle May had that page open." She shrugged. "But who am I to know?"

For a second Alex kept quiet, he held the door for the passenger door open, "well we've going to court house," he kept thinking over things, "Come on..." he added feeling himself looking serious going to the driver side of the car.

Pulling her seat belt on, Nikole looked at Alex in the drivers seat. "I don't think you like me very much when smart things come out of my mouth." She watched him through the sunglasses.

Michael standing outside the warehouse, "It's time to move. We've got everything we need. Just a quick stop in Utah, then we're off to Mexico." he looked from Lincoln to Olivia; he knew this was going to be a long time before they can get normal.

"L.J. has a hearing today to determine if he gets tried as an adult. I can get him..." Lincoln wasn't really listening to Michael talking.

"It's not the right time." Michael stated while looking from Olivia.

She kept looking from brother to brother, "And when will be the right time Michael?" she asked, "cos me and Linc have kids to think about, you don't even have a girlfriend..."

"After we go to Mexico, after we're off the news." Michael kept watching them.

Lincoln was staring seriously at his brother, "They framed him for a double Homicide; soon as he loses the hearing they're going to ship him out to an Adult Facility. So today in the courthouse is my only chance to get him. They are not having my son from me, Michael." His jaw set.

Michael inhaled, "I know." he kept a serious face.

"Michael, this is your nephew..." her voice stressing the nephew part, "The little kid that called you Mikey..."

"I would never leave LJ behind, but we can't do this now. There's no plan in place." he kept looking to Lincoln and Olivia.

"Michael, seriously, you can't fool me, you mastered a whole prison escape, you can get passed a court house no problem..."

Lincoln cut in, "Believe me when I said, I know that courthouse; I've been there more times than I can remember. The only person guarding him is the Bailiff who carries mace and a big stick." He nodded; he was doing this with or without Michael.

"A big stick, sounds kinky..." Olivia stopped while looking to Michael, his eyes big.

He kept looking to Lincoln, "So you're going to bum ruche the courthouse. That's your plan. Are you serious?" he sighed.

Olivia folded her arms, "pretty much yeah, guy with a big stick, sounds like a lot of fun..."

"Hey yo, we're headed out, man." C-Note looked to all of them, then nodded.

"Well good luck." Michael glanced to everyone, "To everyone. Stay out of trouble."

C-Note walked over to Lincoln, "Yeah," he shook his hand.

Michael Felt Sucre giving him a hug.

"This is it, Papi." Fernando was giving Michael a romance hug, patting his back quickly.  
Lincoln was watching C-Note after shaking his hand, watching Olivia for a minute before looking to Fernando.  
"Hope you find your girl, man." Lincoln tried not to think about the courtroom. But it was ALL he could think about.  
"She's all I have. I'll die trying." Fernando pulled away from Michael, getting a small hug from Olivia, "Take care, Mami." before looking to Lincoln.  
"Adios." Lincoln saluted/waved him.  
"I got that!" Fernando smiled turning and walking away.

"Maybe we'll see each other again. You never know, Michael. You never know." Abruzzi kept looking to Michael he stepped forward with a glare, then he walked away leaving them all behind.

Olivia kept looking to Sucre, "Find that woman, be the daddy I know you're going to be so well," she kissed his cheek lightly, walking him walking away.

"Tell me everything you know about the courthouse." Michael now looked to Lincoln.

Lincoln watched everyone leaving, before looking to Michael, explaining the details as best he could, having seen them so many times. He closed his eyes, like he was standing in the Courthouse. "Two Elevators... Every floor, side by side..." He laughed to himself, "I've puked in both..." He whispered. "Holding cell on the third floor... Pissed in the corner in a drunken disorderly..." He was maybe to vivid sometimes, but he kept going, down to the final detail of the stairs outside the place.

Michael nodded while they were walking to the parking garage, "Right," he nodded, "I think the elevator will be out best point." he kept watching Olivia on the other side of him, "You can," he glanced, "well, keep out the way..."

He glanced around, "It's this one here." Michael pointed to a car, then to Olivia, "Don't touch the radio..."

"Right," she kept looking around the garage, "No radio, I'll just sing..." she added. Her eyes going to Lincoln taking out a cell phone, she bit her lip watching him licking his bottom lip.

"Yeah, hi, I'm with the Demoines Herald, covering the L.J. Burrows hearing? What time's that start?" He walked around, before seeing a guy looking at them funny from across the way, he didn't speak, he just kept listening to the hold music on the phone. "Thank you." He finally got his answer, hanging up the phone, looking at Michael with the baby wipes.  
"Three o'clock. The hearing lasts half hour max, he'll be taken down to the transport bay at ten to, to catch the four o'clock van." It sounded like Lincoln knew how this went.

"So how do we get to him?" Michael asked getting into the driver's seat, he looked to Olivia in the back seat.

Olivia kept looking to Michael, finally looking to Lincoln, her hand touching his shoulder, for a second getting that feeling again, her fingers rubbing his shoulder trying to keep him calm.

"Well, when I was locked up, I had nothing to do except study the briefs. Nick Savvrons Bar number is on the front page of every one. If we want to talk to L.J., we just-" He paused for a minute.

"Pose as one of his attorneys." Michael smiled to Lincoln, while looking back to Olivia, "Are you okay?" he asked trying to make time starting to drive.

Olivia moved her hand from Lincoln's shoulder, "I'm fine," she kept looking to the brothers, "I just," her hands in her lap relaxing back into the seat, "Fine..."

Alex glanced to Nikole, both them standing in the little integration room, "You must be L.J. Agent Mahone, FBI. This is my partner Agent Wilson." he kept his face calm, "please..." he pointed from L.J to the chair.

L.J. looked between the two of them, his bright yellow jumpsuit didn't go well with the different dull colours of the courthouse. Sitting down, he played with his fingers, hands cuffed.  
"Assuming you've heard." Nikole looked over the young boy, she could pick out the features he'd taken from Lincoln.  
"Yeah." L.J. nodded.

"I have to tell you, what your father and uncle pulled off, very impressive. I've been doing this fourteen years, and most escapes can be attributed to dumb luck or brute force. The level of planning and sophistication that went into this one, and eight guys got out. I really do, professionally speaking, have a lot of admiration for Lincoln and Michael." Alex kept watching L.J, for a second he kept thinking about how much this boy look like his father, his hands kept looking forward.

"Cool, now we're buddies." L.J. pulled off a stupid act and it made Nikole laugh. "You and I can be... Friends..." He smiled at her a boyish glitter in his eyes.

"Sorry kiddo." Nikole held up her hand with the engagement ring, shutting him down nicely.  
"What do you need?" L.J. asked lowly.  
"Help us bring them in. Peacefully." Nikole watched him, with a nod. L.J. playing with his fingers, the hand cuffs making nose against the table.  
"I don't know where they are; I don't know where they're going." He whispered.

Alex kept looking to L.J, "There's another way you can help." he listened to the boy agreeing carefully. "Go on TV. I can have a camera crew down here in half an hour." he kept looking to L.J, he needed this to work.

L.J. lent forward on the table, looking more-so to Alex now, "You know what man? The murder charge they put on my dad? The two murder charges they put on me? Everything's been set up coming from way up top. So the fact that you work for the government? I got nothing to say." He glanced to Nikole who kind of smiled and he lent back in his chair.  
"L.J." Nikole started at him softly, "I'll give you the same advice that you'd get from the guy working Deli downstairs. Start thinking about yourself, now. In fact, the sooner the better. Because no one, not your Father, L.J., not your Uncle, is going to do your time. At Sixteen years old, you're looking at a long stretch. How much time you get? Will you serve it?" She paused again, thinking about David for just a minute, "Who your cellmate might be."  
L.J. looked around before settling back to look at her.  
"You need to start thinking about yourself, now. We want your Dad, and we want your Uncle, and I'm willing to deal." Nikole stood up, glancing to Alex with a nod, "Don't wait to let someone else get the reward" She headed toward the door.

Olivia kept beside Michael, she glanced over to him, "So..." she kept her voice down, "After L.J, getting to Utah, and find Westmoreland's daughter."

"Yeah, yeah," he kept thinking of the plan, he was walking with her looking towards the car, "Olivia," he stopped her for a second. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she kept looking to Lincoln by the car, and then back to Michael, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Michael shrugged it off walking to the car, "Hey," he said while Lincoln hung up the phone.

"Hi." Lincoln said after a minute, looking nervously around, before seeing Olivia. "Everything okay?" He asked anything in General.

"We going to make a move?" she kept looking to Lincoln, she walked over to him, Michael getting to the driver seat.

Michael could sit into the driver seat looking to the steering wheel. "We've got one more stop." he spoke.

Olivia looked into Lincoln's eyes, moving closer, "I, we, after this, we've got a lot to talk about." she opened the back seat getting inside.

Lincoln's eyebrows knitted together with confusion, "I-We do?" He tried not to sound that confused about it. But right now, he didn't get it, But than nodded. "Okay." He agreed on it. Getting into the passenger seat of the car.

Michael pulled up in front of a small store, he kept looking to Olivia and Lincoln, he walked into the store.

Olivia got out of the car she took the shirt off, she wrapped it around her waist before looking to her wrist for a second, she knew she was going to need clean bandaging, she walked to the front passenger side, leaning into the window she opened the glove compartment seeing a mini first aid kid, She gave Lincoln a quick smile before opening going to the back of the car, placing the box on the truck taking out some bandages.

Lincoln returned the smile to her, standing by the store casually. Flipping open the cell phone in his hand, Dialing a string of numbers he'd memorized in the car during the drive.  
Putting the phone to his ear, he listened to the answering. "Cook Country Courthouse?"  
"Yeah." Lincoln paused. "Nick Savrinn, bar number: 56567 for call time with my client, L.J. Burrows." Lincoln stood outside the store on another cell phone. The Bailiff nodded, handing the phone to L.J.  
"Hello?" L.J. asked carefully feeling nervous. "Know who this is?" Lincoln asked, hearing his sons voice made his heart sink.  
L.J. smiled, "Yeah." He glanced to the Bailiff watching him and straightened his face. "Nick Savrinn." He said factually.  
"How you holding up?" Lincoln asked.  
"Doing what I can, how are you?" He asked carefully."  
Lincoln sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Worried about you, I'm sorry for what you are going through, right now."  
"Thanks. Word is, after this hearing because of my Dad being so high profile, they're," L.J. paused a minute, feeling something twist in his stomach. "They're shipping me to an Adult facility in Kingman, Arizona."  
"Yeah well, hopefully that ain't going to happen." Lincoln said factually now.  
"You heard from Veronica today?" L.J. asked unaware of anything, unaware Lincoln had closed his eyes for a minute before L.J. continued." She didn't show up. They gave me some court appointed clown." He snickered.  
"Nope, haven't heard from her." Lincoln exhaled.  
"Hey, this uh, these Feds came by and talked to me today."  
Lincoln listened to L.J. talking watching a man pass in a car.  
"Yeah?"  
"He wanted me to get my Dad to turn himself in." L.J. kind of laughed about it.  
"Well, knowing your Dad, I doubt that's going to happen. Listen up L.J. this is real important." He waited for a minute.  
"On the Third, look out for Otis Right. You got that? On the Third, look out for Otis Right. Until then, keep your head up." He nodded.  
L.J. stared confused, "What?"  
"Just remember that. I'm going to do everything I can to get you out." "Hey Nick. If you talk to my Dad, tell him no matter what I love him." He whispered before hanging up.  
Leaving Lincoln to snapped the closed, holding it under his lip, feeling pained.

Olivia threw her old bandaging into the trash, she walked over to Lincoln her eyes going to a cop car going by, she pulled Lincoln close to herself, she held herself close to him, "Keep still, cop," her voice breathless, she kept still against him until the cop drove passed, "I'll get Michael," she turned walking into the store.

"Can I help you miss?" he looked her over, he knew who she was.

Olivia waved her hand, "no," she finally found Michael, "come on," she took his arm.

"I need to pay..." he whispered lightly to her now.

Lincoln caught the sight of the police car stopping as a lady walking her dog started speaking to them. He had a bad gut reaction from that gut flight feeling. Seeing Olivia and Michael. "We have to go! Right now!" He said hushed enough the shopkeeper didn't hear.

Nikole's hears made their clicking noise across the Courthouse's floor. Holding a small black tape recorder in her hands. "Alex, you might want to hear this." She found him.

Alex took the recorder, listened to a part, "I don't believe it," he then looked to Nikole, "you do something right after all," he turned going back to the room with L.J in it, he kept looking to L.J's face, knowing that he wasn't going to get one over him. "We're good..." he spoke to the bailiff, he walked out after Nikole walked in. "You got a call from Nick Savrinn today. What was that all about?" he kept looking business.

"He's my attorney, that's a privileged." L.J. looked over Alex, feeling smug for a minute.  
Nikole laughed and it made L.J. nervous, "Well that's odd, because Nick Savrinn was found dead in his apartment an hour before that call came into you." She watched something flicker in L.J's eyes when she held up the tape-recorder, pushing play.  
Lincoln's voice came over the speaker; "_ Listen up L.J. this is real important."_ There was a pause in the tape.  
_"On the Third, look out for Otis Right. You got that? On the Third, look out for Otis Right. Until then, keep your head up."_  
Nikole pressed stop. Still watching L.J. Who looked worried, scared even.

"You know for someone who's so convinced that the government is capable of so many underhanded things, you sure are playing fast and loose with Us." Alex kept looking to L.J, for a moment getting really frustrated with this kid, it was making him lose his mind, he thought about the pen, later, it was all he told himself.

L.J. glared, "What are you going to do, throw another fake murder charge on me?" He tried to sound like he didn't bother him, but his stomach was crunching.  
"Who is Otis Wright?" Nikole asked him and L.J. exhaled.

"I have no idea." He was honest, because right now, his mind was scattered unsure of what his Dad actually meant.  
"I think you do. If you don't tell us, after you're convicted, We will be in that courtroom when you're sentenced, and we will hang you out to dry. Take it to the bank." Nikole glanced to Alex, before looking back to L.J.  
Before a Bailiff opened the door. "It's time to go downstairs for your hearing Mister Burrows."

On the roof, Lincoln stood with Michael and Olivia. It was almost Three O'clock. Almost time for the hearing.  
Using a yellow handled screwdriver. Lincoln was popping the ventilation shifting off around the elevator terminals.

"I'll go down," she pointed, her eyes going to Michael and Lincoln, "Good luck..." she kept walking away, she got to the bottom of the stairs going to the back exit, her eyes looking over a girl with blonde hair, looking lose.

"Mom..." Elle May rushed over, she jumped into her arms, "Mom!" she cried holding her mother in her arms.

"Hey, baby, what are you doing here?" she asked feeling confused.

Elle May brushed a hand under her eyes, "L.J's hearing," she then reached into her bag, "plus An Agent Wilson wanted me to give this to you..."

Olivia blinked, "Agent Wilson, was she blonde, really blue eyes, looks like a model?"

"Yeah, why?" Elle May asked looking confused, "Mom..."

"Nothing, it's, nothing..." she looked to the purple lollipop feeling completely confused.

Alex stood with the bailiff, Nikole the other side and L.J standing in front, the fact he kept looking to the lift, then to L.J, the one on the left opening. "Come on..." the bailiff said.

L.J dropped to his knees, playing with his shoelaces, and Alex kept focused on the while scene, the left elevator closed.

L.J. tying his shoe, as the Bailiff pressed the down button again, not to seconds later the right elevator opened up. Making him smile, he stood happily. The Bailiff walking him into the elevator, "Otis Wright Manufacturing, Alex." Nikole was looking to the sign above the elevator.

Alex avoided grunting, it was the fact she was treating him like a child, more to the point a retarded child to boot. "I can see that!" he snapped at her from the corner of his mouth. "Let me take him from here..." he got into the elevator, quickly noticing how Nikole jumped into it with him and L.J.

L.J. looked nervously unpleased, standing in the middle of Alex and Nikole; he stared forward as he felt the elevator shifting downward.  
Until he jumped, hearing the escape hatch popping open and his father's voice. "Keep it in the holster and no one gets hurt!" He was looking at Alex who hesitated for his gun, "I said keep it in the holster!"  
Keep it in the holster and no one gets hurt. "Alright, L.J. hit stop." He glanced to the panel. L.J. shifted, pressing the Emergency stop. He glanced to Nikole who was looking up. Her eyes caught Lincoln's and Lincoln stared at her for a minute. Holding the black water gun, nervously. "He's coming with us."

Michael kept looking to L.J, "Hey Buddy, give me his gun," he watched L.J doing as he was told, for a second, when the gun was passed, Michael kept looking from Mahone to Nikole, "what are you doing here?" he asked, he was completely confused in the whole matter, plus where he was, he could totally see down her shirt, and couldn't stop staring at her.

Nikole was looking up; a short minute passed before she open her mouth, "What can I say? Agent Wilson has a nicer ring than Doctor Wilson, don't you think?" She narrowed her eyes knowing where his were. "Taking a picture will last longer, Michael." She pointed out.  
Lincoln was stunned; he couldn't believe that, shaking his head, reaching his free hand out. "Take my hand L.J." He felt his son reach up, grabbing onto it. "That'a boy. Come on." Lincoln pulling him up more, before the water gun slipped. Handing on the elevator floor.

Michael glanced to the plastic sound hitting the floor, and Alex made a jump for L.J's legs, "Back off, back off!" Michael was holding a real gun to Mahone.

Alex glared, "Nikole!" he snapped his eyes to her, still holding onto L.J, "you have a gun!" he then looked to Michael again, "You're not shooting anybody. Neither are you. Give yourselves up and your kid can walk. It's the only way he's getting out of this place."

"Dad!" L.J. squeaked, feeling his father holding him tightly and Alex holding him tightly. He was scared.  
Nikole had her own gun out; she pointed it at Michael for a minute, before pointing it at L.J. "Do you really, wanna tempt me Michael? Put the gun down." Her voice was chilling. Her eyes never leaving his, before reaching over, pressing the Start button, the elevator starting to move again.  
"Dad, you gotta let me go. Dad!" L.J. was still holding on. Lincoln was feeling a panic seeing Nikole's gun on his son.

The doors opened, "Scofield up there!" he snapped, but the fact Michael and Lincoln were gone. Alex kept glaring to L.J, "Scofield and Burrows are in the building," he yelled trying to get attention.

Olivia looking to Elle May, "I have to go," she heard the commotion, "but I promise you," she kept looking to her daughter, "I will find you, and we'll be together, just," she inhaled, "Keep close with L.J," she could see Michael and Lincoln running from the building.

Elle May could only watch her mother running away, she kept looking with tears in her eyes.

The three of them ran as police from the Courthouse were chasing. Lincoln saw a truck, pointing at it. "TRUCK!" He yelled for they both heard.  
Over the Police who were chasing them under Agent Mahone's orders, "freeze! We'll shoot!" A police officer yelled.

Michael jumped into the driver's seat, he felt Olivia jumping into the passenger side, Lincoln quickly behind her, but the sound of bullets made her close her eyes as Michael started to drive away, but not far, just enough to get a head start on Mahone and Nikole, he bit his lip thinking about Nikole, she'd turned to the dark side.

Michael stopped the truck, he got up, looking to Olivia following him, and finally on Lincoln. "We gotta move!" he kept looking back.

Lincoln trying to follow as fast as he could winced in pain, holding his leg. A bullet wound in it. "I can't." He hissed pain was pulsing through him. He fell back against a mental stand around a tree.

"Oh my god." Michael kept looking to Olivia now sitting beside Lincoln, she started to look up to Michael, she ignored Lincoln's muttering of failing his son, she felt like a worse mother running off leaving her daughter behind. Olivia took the bandage from her wrist, she wrapped out around Lincoln's leg, her eyes looking into his, back to Michael, "Help me!" she got to one side of Lincoln, Michael getting to the other.

Alex rushed to where the truck was; he kept looking to Nikole who caught up with him pretty quickly, "Get men in all the area's hospitals. Wherever they are, one of them's bleeding good. Which means; they either come to us, or they die." he kept looking to Nikole with a, you know what we have to do face.


	16. Chapter 17

Layla Scorpio was a seventeen-going-on-eighteen year old College Student. She walked across the Campus, her fingers playing with her car keys.  
She wasn't the overly popular girl at the College, but she wasn't the unusually under popular girl either.  
She wasn't stick thin or chunky-McChuck, she was one hundred and twenty pounds, Five feet ' three inches in height.  
Her green eyes looking around curiously while her brown medium length hair was up on a curly ponytail.  
Her clothes average; Jean shorts, cut off just before her knees, fitted to her body, a thin pink tank top and black flat shoes.  
She saw someone sitting on a bench, looking like he was waiting for someone.  
She walked up; tapping his shoulder softly, "Excuse me." He voice soft. "Are you Scott Holburner?"

"I am. Yeah," he brushed his hair back from his face, looking her over, "you must be Layla Scorpio." he smiled while checking her out, but then again, he just needed to know he could be safe with her.

"It's nice to meet you." Layla was that shy girl you meet at first but later getting to know her, she wasn't so shy. She held her hand out to shake his, with a smile. She'd never seen him around before and he was cute... Hot.

"Yeah, same here." David kept looking around, he was feeling nervous about everything, and he kept looking her over. The fact he was nervous, not wanting anything who read a newspaper or watch the news to recognise him.

"It's a little funny 'cause I was almost ready to leave when you called." She kept looking over him, "No one else responded. I guess there isn't many Utah people out here. Are you from there?" She wondered still playing with her keys.

David felt his hand into his hair again; he flipped out away from his face with a smile. "Nah, I just uh, I'm headed up there to collect an inheritance. My grandpa died." he kept thinking on Charles Westmoreland, it felt weird, his mind going over his thoughts.

Layla looked saddened by that, "Oh." She thought she saw him from somewhere, but couldn't place the face. "I'm really sorry to hear that."

David smiled, "It's all right. He went out with his boots on." he spoke cool, the fact was, he kept looking to think girl, watching her while playing with his hair.

She laughed lightly; she had a soft cute laugh. "Okay. So, where is your stuff?" She wondered curiously. Glancing around.

"Uh, I, I mailed it yesterday." he watched the confused look on her face, he shifted from one foot to another, "You know, you don't want to lug it around, plus I got a boy who works for UPS so he hooked it up. So you wanna bounce?" his eyes studying over her quickly.

Layla looked around for a minute, he was a little odd acting and it made her feel nervous. Before nodding, the keys were still in her hands. "Yeah, okay." She glanced toward the front of Campus. "I'm parked out front." She thought about the corny lime green fuzzy dice hanging off her blue Honda Civic's mirror.

Olivia kept carrying Lincoln to the cheap looking apartment complex, she kept looking to Michael, "Do we have to?" she felt annoyed.

"She can help us," Michael looked to the door knocking quickly, no one answered, so he knocked again.

Olivia bit her lip, "Maybe she's with a client..." her voice mean.

"Olivia, she's not a whore!" Michael kept knocking the door quickly.

Lincoln was using one arm to hold himself up on the wall; the other was around Olivia's shoulders. He could feel the stinging in his leg.  
The door unlocked and Nika appeared wearing a top that showed off her small boobs. Looking worried and confused. "Michael? What are you doing here?" Her Czech accent was thick as she stepped back.

"You married that!" Olivia looked to Michael was walking Lincoln into the apartment, "Michael!"

Michael clenched his teeth, he kept looking to Nika, "Cayenne pepper." he stated while placing Lincoln on the sofa, and Olivia was beside him trying to stop the bleeding.

"What?" Nika closed her front door behind them. "Cayenne Pepper?" She didn't understand what he meant by that. Seeing Lincoln sitting on her Ikea couch. His head back in pain.

"In your kitchen. Do you have any?" Michael asked trying to keep calm the other side of Lincoln.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "She's a foreigner, course she's got it..." her eyes focused on Lincoln's leg, back to his eyes.

"I'm going to need some rubbing alcohol, some towels, and pain killers. Whatever you've got." Michael kept ignoring how Olivia was staring at Nika.

"And BOOZE!" Lincoln said in a painful groan. Holding his leg just above where the bullet wound was.  
Nika kept staring. "Right, okay!" She squeaked turning and running into her kitchen, looking around before grabbing some Cayenne Pepper, some Cheap Vodka in a bottle and kept rushing around, getting towels, a bottle of Oxycotton from the time she almost put her back out in the dance pole. Heading back to everyone in her living room, putting the supplies down.  
Lincoln's hand grabbed the booze.

Olivia kept looking from Michael to Nika, "Michael..." she whispered lightly, "Mikey..." her eyes wide.

Michael focused on dealing with Lincoln, "What Olivia?" he asked her calm as he could have managed.

"Did you have sex with her?" she asked softly, "I don't trust her, she could have anything..." she kept her tone low.

Michael closed his eyes, "Olivia Morris!" he snapped.

"I'm just saying," her eyes going to Lincoln's leg, "Look, the car, you said it was important right?"

"Right," He nodded, he felt Olivia's hands covering his own.

Her eyes looking into his, "Go find the car, get everything you need, I'll be okay with Lincoln..." her voice cool.

Lincoln was chugging on the cheap Vodka that teased like piss and Aint-freeze.  
As Nika stood back, her arms crossed. "Michael, you should not have come here. The police have been here asking questions." Her voice was higher. "Listen, you know I'm thankful for the help with the green card, but I just don't want to get involved..." She kept talking; ignoring anything everyone else seemed to be saying.  
Before seeing Lincoln winces. "Fuck, this is bad." He gestured to the boozed, but still kept nursing the bottle. It's warm feeling taking his mind off the burning in his leg.

"Not get involved," Olivia laughed, "You're a whore!" she kept pointing, "you are a whore, stripper, and you married a complete stranger!" she pointed out.

Michael got to his feet, "Olivia, for once, just once, shut up." he kept looking to Nika, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. There was nowhere else to go."

Olivia now looking to Michael, "Just go, get what ever, go!" she pointed out.

Michael nodded, "I'll go," he walked out of the apartment leaving them.

Olivia glanced to Nika, "Have you got any clothes that don't look like strippers 'r us..." inhaling while fixing up Lincoln leg, her eyes going to his, "also, he needs clothes," she also added, "For Linc," she exhaled, "Gimme that." she knocked the vodka back, "Blahh!"

"Gimme! Back! MY baby!" Lincoln said defensively pulling the bottle back to him and close to his chest. "Don't take her away from me!" The painkillers and the Alcohol were mixing quickly into his bloodstream making him a bit out of whack.  
"Unbelievable." Nika said but disappeared toward her bedroom to see what she had in the clothing department.

Olivia kept looking to Lincoln, she was trying not to laugh, "Can I," she stopped before looking to his leg finishing it off. "Well," she kept looking to Lincoln, "It's funny see you whacked out, and not me." she brushed her hand onto his arm feeling nervous, "Lincoln," her voice soft, "I know we've had a lot of time, talking through the drain, but." her eyes kept looking into his, "What you did for me, with Geary, no one has ever done that kind of thing for me..."

Lincoln made a face, "Bastard had it coming anyway." He tried to not let the drug control thing, clearing his throat. "I mean - you know, its no big deal." He put the empty bottle down.

Olivia kept looking over his eyes, for a moment she thought it was because he felt something for her, but getting that feeling in her chest, "Right," she got to her feet, "well, I guess I got mistaken..." she kept looking to his face, "I was so mistake." her voice dropped while going to the bathroom.

Lincoln didn't understand, "What?" He watched her before the washroom door closed.  
He felt he did something wrong. The drugs were clouding his mind. "Olivia!" He said after a long minute.

Olivia found the scissors, for a second her eyes looked into the mirror, taking the moment carefully, she started to hack the length off her hair, all the time keeping herself from replying to Lincoln, not taking too long, she didn't bother cleaning up the hair, she stepped out of the bathroom looking to Lincoln, "what?" she asked brushing her hands into her hair, that went from her waist, to above her shoulders.

His eyes bugged, staring at the hair difference, he stammered on his words, as they tried to form in his mouth. "Your hair!" He gasped his hand covering his mouth, for a minute he felt... Like there was a loss. "Olivia, you're pretty, pretty hair!" He whispered.

For a second Olivia kept watching him, "Its hair," she shrugged it off, "It grows," she now walked into the kitchen, assuming Nika didn't like her, so was avoiding, or looking for man clothes, hard to find non stripper clothes for her. "Not like you care anyway Lincoln..." she finished finding a bottle of juice pouring some out.

"I do care! I care a lot! I even, I even wrote a poem!" He shook his head, the Oxycotton making everything spin, "Olivia, Olivia - Dear Olivia! How thy are like a ... That's how far I got." He muttered. "When I saw Geary doing what he was doing... I got mad, not because you were a girl, but because you were... Olivia."

"You," she started, "Are just really confusing me," she kept looking to the glass, her eyes focused on his, her hand on the counter, "First I think you hate me, then you really hate me, and then I get Fox River, and you confuse me more." her eyes kept trying to make sense, "Then you are flirty, and I." she inhaled, "I like you, I really like you, in a," she exhaled, "I might want to," she paused, "well it doesn't matter, cos I have no clue what goes in your brain."

"Right now, in this room, at this moment- I have no idea what's going on in my brain." He pointed at his head. "Thick skull, small brain!" He knocked his head with his hand. "See? Hallow? I like you a lot; I really like y-" He stopped talking looking like he was going to vomit. "What were we talking about?" He blinked.

Olivia finished drinking the juice, her eyes moved to the sink placing the glass into it, she turned stepping closer to him, "You are a Dumbass!" she kept her tone low, her eyes fixed to his the best she could, "You are a complete jerk off, and I am sick of tired of trying to..." she inhaled, "I'm just going to have to put this into a way you'll understand." her hands held the side of his face, she got onto her tips toes her lips brushed against his, the first person she'd kissed in years, she let him go walking away.

Even in a drug-induced haze, Lincoln knew what was happening, it was a matter of keeping his brain focused on enough. His lips tingling where Olivia's once had been a very short minute ago. ",'Liva..." He went to speak but Nika's bedroom door open. She came out with two different outfits. "Here, Olivia, Lincoln." She held up the clothing.

Olivia hands taking the clothes from Nika, she held the outfit up, "Right..." she walked into the bathroom to get dressed, she found herself seeing the mass amount of her hair, "Nika!" she called from the bathroom, "I'm stealing this hair dye!" she called quickly before starting to mix it up to put into her hair.

"Okay, yeah, sure." Nika didn't bother trying anymore. Exhaling she got a bottle of water from her fridge. Seeing Lincoln lingering around before slipping off to another room to get changed.

Alex kept looking to the photos on the board, the sounds of other agents working the cases, it was hard for him to keep a level head, watching the photos trying to figure out one thing. Scofield, he was going to find him, he was going to catch him, it was like becoming obsessed with him, he kept playing with his black pen, turning to see if she was around, so far, so good, maybe they were getting her off his arse all the time.

Nikole's heels could be heard across the flooring, as she came walking into the office area now, holding a Black backpack in her hands by the straps. "Alex." She stopped walking, seeing him inside that little daze area he'd go into when staring at the Manhunt wall.

For a second Alex kept himself completely still, while it was hard to ignore her, he kept avoiding to look at her, he turned "What have you got?" he asked kept looking to Lang who seemed to give Nikole dirty looked when ever she walked into the offices, Alex was just assuming it was the fact she was like a runway model.

Another agent smiled, "Here we go, boss." he placed a backpack down onto the table, "One of the blues hulled in a vagrant a couple hours ago." he pushed it towards Alex who opened it quickly. "It seems the man was in possession of an item or two that didn't exactly belong to him."

Alex tipped the bag open; he kept smirking, "Looks like we've got our first mistake."

Nikole didn't pay very much attention to Agent Lang. "What's even better? We've got the guy who stole it from Scofield's fact in the interrogation room." She placed her hand onto her hip. "I was gonna question him myself BUT! - I wanted to make you feel like you belonged."

Alex inhaled sharp, for a second trying to remember that right now, she was just pushing buttons, he turned to look into her eyes. "Well, it's nice to have you looking out for my best interest." he snapped walking away from her heading to the right room, parts of him wonder out of all the people in all the world, the company lumbered him with her?

"You're best interest and my personal amusement. Naturally." Nikole was sucking on a Cherry lollipop, a few steps behind him, "The guys name in Alan, he's homeless... I bet if you offer him a sand-which he'll tell you anything." She whispered.

Alex looked to Nikole, "Shut up," he opened the door holding the backpack still in his hand, placed it on the table, "What did it look like? The car you stole the backpack from, what did it look like?" he kept serious now.

"I don't know, man. Maybe it was… grey." the homeless man said while looking from Alex to Nikole.

"Why did you steal the bag and not the car?" Alex kept himself mean; he knew he needed to get Scofield.

The homeless man sighed, "Look, man, that's all I know. I wasn't after the car. I thought the bag had some clothes in It." he inhaled, "Maybe some food..."

Nikole gave Alex a dark look, "Food, huh." She twisted the lollipop around her tongue.  
"Do you remember where the car was parked? Alan?" She used his actual name.  
Alan the Hobo shook his head, before glancing from Nikole to Alex. "No man... No... Maybe it was on the 15th, somewhere though!" His stomach growled. "But it wont be there no more!"

"What do you mean?" Alex kept watching the man, for a second he kept looking to Nikole, his hands on the table, checking her out.

He kept smiling at her, "That's the reason I didn't get to grab anything else. Tow truck rolled up." he kept looking smug.

"I'll get on that." She stood up, taking out her Silver flip phone, glancing to Alex. Before looking back at Alan. "Great help Alan!" She smiled, "Agent Mahone will buy you a sand-which!" She smirked before leaving the room.  
Alan kept looking at Alex with brighter eyes. "A sand-which?" He looked excited.

Alex growled heading out of the office, he really was on the verge of smacking that woman, but as he got into the hall seeing Nikole walking away, his found his eyes focusing on her arse walking towards the other offices, he inhaled while brushing his hand around his mouth.

Olivia walked out of the bathroom, wearing a tight pair of hip huggers, and a vest top that stopped just before her belly button, Olivia wasn't used to this much exposed skin, her hands brushed into her newly dyed deep plum hair, she walked seeing Lincoln had changed also, sitting on the blood stained sofa, "Hey..."

Lincoln had come down off the drugs enough for himself to concentrate. "Oh, wow." He saw her plum hair, smiling softly. "I like the colour... Miss the length, but it looks good." Lincoln had changed into a pair of jeans and a button up grey shirt.

"Well I thought my hair made me sore thumb," she looked to her clothes, "I am not sure if she own," she glanced to the floor seeing the purple converses, "Sweet," she picked them up putting them on, "Well the hooker got same feet size as me," her eyes going to Lincoln, "what are you staring at?" she asked serious, "Have I got something on my face?"

Lincoln shook his head, when a small smile. He leant forward just a little. "You kissed me, before and never gave me the chance to respond." His was voice low. Nika had gone to check her apartment mailbox.

"I kissed you," Olivia nodded, "I did, didn't I." she kept looking to Lincoln while trying to keep a straight face, but the fact was, she'd never really kissed a guy before, well, she kissed Michael, but that was very awkward, and Ryan, well they never did anything together.

"Would you get mad at me, if I were to kiss you right now?" Lincoln asked her carefully, he didn't want to push or seem like he was taking advantage of her.

Olivia standing in front of him, her eyes found it hard to look anywhere else in the moment, "No..." she kept her tone light, the fact was inside she was going into overdrive, her hands kept at her sides awkwardly, "Would you think me bossy if I said don't have to ask, just do it...?"

Lincoln didn't say anything to that, his hands on either side of her face, he pulled closer to her, bringing his lips down to settle against hers, softly at first, before making the kiss deeper, tilting his head.

Olivia closed her eyes; her stomach was practically floating now, her hands no longer awkward by her side, but brushing up his arms holding herself against him, feeling herself giving into the kiss.

Michael opened the door with Nika standing with him, he paused, "Okay," he said loudly, Olivia slowly breaking from the kiss, her eyes on Michael. "I'm going to close the door, and open it again." he stated closing the door.

Olivia looked up to Lincoln, "Whoa..." she kept looking into his eyes.

Michael opened the front door again, "We've got to go." he kept ignoring the look Olivia was giving his brother and vice versa, it was plainly freaking him out.

Lincoln glanced from Olivia, to Nika to Michael, "Where we heading now?" He wondered, feeling his lips tingling in a way he liked, he smiled to himself.

Alex sitting with Lang one side, an annoying suck up, then other side, Nikole, the bitch who was riding him, in all the wrong ways. "So," he looked to the player, kept listening to the conversation.

"I'll alert the field officers in Manhattan. Have them send Franklin's picture to every employee at the Rainbow Room." Lang spoke sounding all up in herself trying to get some kind of acknowledgement.

"Agent Lang?" Nikole peered around Alex at her, "No offence, It's a good assumption, but I don't think, an escaped felon would head to one of the most expensive and tight kept, Nightclub-Restaurant in The Rockefeller Plaza." She looked around.

Alex kept looking to Nikole's face, back to Lang, "She's got a good point," he ignored a possible smug look on her face, "Go ahead and have a chat with his wife woman-to-woman. Ask her why she never once visited her husband in Fox River. Pretend you don't know the answer. Their relationship is fragile. We keep tapping on the cracks and she's going to break." he kept serious.

Lang got to her feet, "Yes, sir. I appreciate the assignment. I"

"Lang, I don't need the gratitude. I need leads, answers, progress. Anyone that can't deliver that, just don't even unpack. Clear?" he kept watching her.

Lang nodded, "Yes sir," she walked away turning to glanced over Nikole before knowing she was going to look better.

Nikole brushing her hair up, from around her shoulders into a ponytail that managed to look sexy. "Well, someone's got a crush on you." She looked over Alex, "I'll give you a hint, she's an FBI Agent and she just left the table." She snickered, standing up. "Oh and she's Black." She liked stating the obvious; she loved getting under Alex's skin in any way possible.

For a second Alex's forehead collided with the table, he lifted it up hitting it once more for added effect. "For a moment," he said between head contact with wood. "Can you let me do, my god, damn, job!" he finally looked at her, "Cos right now, you're like that annoying Girl Scout trying to get quota..."

Nikole smiled cutely. Just to drive him up the wall even more. "Oh Alex." She put her hand on his shoulder, her face beside his, but looking forward. "You and I both know... I'd look really good in a Girl Scout outfit, selling ... _brownies._" She whispered the last part before her phone started ringing and she laughed, standing up, her fingers ruffled into his hair. Before answering her phone; "Wilson." She walked off toward another room.

Walking out of the apartment complex feeling a lot better to get away from the smell of Nika's place, "what's going on Michael?" Olivia asked watching him changing the number plates.

Michael kept looking to Olivia like he couldn't understand what was going on, "Apparently, I wasn't the only one looking for this car." he looked to Nika, "I'm sorry I had to involve you in this. I mean, any more than I already have." he got into the driver's seat.

Olivia glanced over to Nika, "He doesn't mean that," she got into the back seat looking to Michael, "come on, lets move it!"

"Good Luck." Nika kept looking over Michael; she'd married him, for a Green Card. But now she wanted Michael Scofield all to herself and her loose vagina.

When they were driving. Lincoln sitting passenger, feeling the silence it was getting to him, he lent toward the radio. "Let's put on some music..." He trailed off. Reaching for the dials.

Olivia jumped quickly slapping Lincoln's hand, "no radio!" she kept her tone playful, "sorry," she noticed that she slapped him, taking the hand kissing it.

Michael inhaled sharp, "you two going to be like that?"

"Like what?" Olivia looked to Michael, her eyes focused.

Michael sighed, "With the kissie, kissie, lovey dovey stuff..."

Lincoln looked back to Michael, with a smile. "Well Michael, just because you've never actually had a Girlfriend and your wife is a stripper and the last chances you had were with two Prison Doctors... Doesn't mean other people's relationships have to stuck." He didn't mean for it to sound mean.

Olivia sat back down, "Man, it's quiet out here." she folded her arms over her chest, for a second she tried to think of anything, she was bored, most of all, she loved listening to the radio, but no radio allowed.

Lincoln was staring out the window. "You get use to the sounds inside, the alarms, people talking, clinks... Everything..." Lincoln looked toward Michael before glancing back to Olivia.

Michael kept looking to the road while he drove, he quickly glanced to Lincoln, and then back to Olivia "You're right. We should go back." his voice was completely serious, but a few seconds he started to laugh, Olivia laughing as well, with everyone in the car having a good old chuckle at Michael's joke.

Olivia leaned in between the two of them, she glanced to the visible tattoo on Michael's arm, "The tats, they weren't just for getting out, were they?" she said in all seriousness.

"Breaking out was just the beginning. Now it gets a little more interesting." Michael said with a shrug.

Olivia nodded, "All this time, I thought you thought getting inked would make you a pussah magnet..."

Lincoln choked on the Salvia he was about to swallow. Looking down at Olivia and then up to Michael, "Olivia, such comments were really uncalled for." He shuddered. "Besides, he can't be a 'pusseh' magnet, he's married."

"To a whore, who only wanted a green card..." Olivia pointed out while looking to Michael, "Sorry, but I'm not dropping it..."

Michael inhaled, "Olivia," her quickly glanced to her, "you still had sex with Ryan Hart..." he looked back to the road.

"Yeah, I also stabbed him five times too when he tried to choke me to death." she sat back down folding her arms. "You're still married to a whore."

Lincoln rubbed his arm awkwardly, "Well, getting strapped to the Electric chair was pretty interesting too." He whispered. Before looking out the windshield.

For a second Olivia felt awful, moving between the gap, she kissed his cheek lightly. "All I'm saying, is inside, we had the element of surprise. No one knew what we were planning. There's something about this guy, the one in the elevator? He's like…" Michael spoke ignoring the sign of affection directed at his brother.

"A Totally terminator...?" She asked looking over Michael's face, she didn't really understand.

"It's like he knows where we're going, what we're thinking." he kept looking forward, "If that's true, then it's just a matter of time before he finds out about the money in Utah, Bolshoi Booze, our way into Mexico…"

Olivia sat back feeling confused, "Oh..."

Michael now looked to Lincoln, "Are you ready for this?" he asked looking serious.

Lincoln looked back at Olivia, before looking at Michael, giving him the nod of approval. "Make the cell."  
He watched his little brother taking out another per-paid cell phone. Dialling a number and was listening to the ringing. He looked back at Olivia. He flashed a half smile her way.

Olivia reached into the front seat taking Lincoln's hand, "It's going to work out," she kept her voice calm, "We're going to get out of America, and you'll never be strapped to a chair again..." she pause, "Well, unless you ask me to." she giggled.

Michael kept focused on the phone, listened to the voice mail beep, "Hey, it's me. I've got Linc. We're on our way there. If for some reason you can't make it, call me back at 917, 454, 567." he now hung up the phone placing it on the dash board.

A grin spread across Lincoln's face, he hand still holding Olivia's. He squeezed it softly. "I think, that sounds like a good plan." He lent over, kissing her cheek quickly. Before glancing to the cell phone on the dash board.  
Before seeing a sign that said; 'Illinois, 38.' "There." Lincoln said his head pointing to it.

Alex looked around the office, "Just got this from surveillance. Remember that voice mail Scofield pre-paid for before he went off to prison?" Wheeler glanced from Alex to Nikole.

"Yeah..." Alex was rubbing his temple, the fact was, he wasn't having a good day, and he needed it to get better.

"Well Someone just left a message on it." he kept looking serious.

Alex glanced up finally, "Who?"

"Scofield," he said calmly, "Something, something about a meeting. Sounded like he was waiting for someone else to check the message and then call him back."

Nikole glanced at Mark Wheeler, "That's the cell phone number. As long as it's turned on…" She turned looking over Alex, "We can track exactly where he is." She smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"Lets roll..." Alex got his car keys looking to Nikole. Wheeler was getting his coat. "Wait," he glanced to the man, "you stay here, I need you to find leads on the other convicts." he pointed out looking to Nikole. "Come on..." he headed to the Exit with her.

"Oh, he doesn't look to pleased with you." Nikole said walking beside Alex her heels making clicks along the way. "I'd watch out for him, he'll probably try back stabbing you, Alex." She nodded seriously. Holding a mini device in her hand.

"Better than you stabbing me in the front," he kept his eyes on Nikole getting to his car, he opened the door getting in, he waited for her to get into the passenger seat, "Just keep me going in the right direction," he clicked his gun putting it back into his holster, "Less witnesses the better."

Crossing her legs over one another in the car, Nikole turned her head looking at him, "They've moved off the interstate. Heading north on route 38." She looked over the little red dot of Michael's car. "And don't lie, you'd be honoured if I stabbed you... Anywhere." She muttered.

Olivia kept looking from Michael to Lincoln; she'd not really remembered what was going to happen, all she kept thinking was that this was a stupid idea.

"Well," Michael glanced back to Olivia, "you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," she exhaled while Michael stopped the car, he got out waiting for Lincoln, it was walking over to a barrier starting to unscrew it.

Olivia got out the car, she watched, "If you crashed, wouldn't it look too obvious that you took the barrier away?" she kept watching.

"My plan," Michael said breathless to her while unscrewing it.

"But Michael..." Olivia started.

"My Plan!" Michael snapped over her trying to keep in control.

Olivia rolled her eyes running her hand through her shorter hair starting to miss the length. "Right, what ever..."

"They've stopped. Couple miles up ahead. But there isn't anything up there. Why would… what are they waiting on?" Nikole wondered staring at the stationary red dot.

"Remember, once I hit scan we've got about thirty seconds before it reaches 103.7." Michael kept looking to Olivia and Lincoln.

Olivia inhaled, "Ka boom!" she made a hand gesture of an explosion.

"Yeah," Michael kept watching Olivia and Lincoln, he pressed the scanner, he started to listen to the radio, he took the hand break off, the car going over the bridge, as they started to rush away. "Wait, the music's not changing. Wait, wait, wait."

"What happened?" Lincoln glanced to Michael as the three of them stared toward the car upside down, not exploding.  
The sound of a siren was getting closer to them. "I think we're going to have to set it off manually Michael and it's my turn."

Olivia blinked, "no!" she pushed passed Lincoln going to the car, "No boom!" she pointed to Lincoln face.

"Olivia, don't be stupid!" Michael called after her while she was getting closer.

Olivia kept carefully, "Hello a matter of seconds before the car explodes," she called, "Who got a gold medal in track?" she asked quickly, "Yes, me!" she pointed out reaching into the car looking over the radio feeling nervous.

"... Was it the Special Olympics?" Lincoln asked before turning his head. The car with the flashing red lights was getting closer to them. "Olivia, be careful! I don't want to have to collect you with a spoon and a trash bag!" He was kneeling down, watching her.

Olivia quickly started to run from the car, she got a good eight feet from the car before it exploded and she ducked covering her head, but kept moving getting to Michael and Lincoln looking worn out. "Now that should be a sport!" her eyes going from brother to brother, "well come on..." she pushed them forward, "Don't want to be caught with our pants down..."

Nikole tilted her head, after hearing the explosion and seeing a large fireball rising quickly into the sky. "Oh, well now..." She watched the cloud rising higher. Feeling her stomach crunching.

The medical expect kept looking to the remains of the car, "Put in all that work, break out of prison, only to end up dead at the bottom of a ditch. Kinda sad, really." He glanced to Alex. "So which one of them was it?" he asked, but his eyes going to Nikole standing at Alex's side, her sunglasses hiding most of her face.

Alex inhaled, "Scofield," he inhaled looking over to the car quickly.

"Possibly, could be Burrows and Morris too." Nikole glanced to the Medical Examiner through her sunglasses, before looking to the wrecked car.  
The Medical Examiner nodded, before looking between the both of them. "Okay." He turned walking away toward the scene.

"Don't fall backwards, Olivia." Lincoln said as the three of them ran up the side of a dry dirt slope away from the screen of the accident. He was behind Olivia making sure she didn't slip, but now they were walking up an almost ninety-degree angle.

"Converses are not climbing shoes..." Olivia exhaled while looking down to the scene, over to Michael, "We did it!" she fist pumped and nearly slipped, her hands holding onto Lincoln for support.

"We should have a pretty clear path to Utah now." he took the cap off dusting it off. "They'll turn their attention to the other guys which means we'll be off the radar for a while." he kept looking to Olivia, "your hair!"

"Yes, I changed it," she moved looking to Michael, "What if they get the lab results back from the accident?"

Michael kept looking to her, "We'll be in Mexico by then..."

"Provided the transport comes through." Lincoln side glanced his brother, before putting his arm around Olivia's waist.  
A while past, before a cloud of dust came trailing behind a car before it came to a stop, Nika getting out of it.

Olivia kept looking to the woman, "no," she muttered, "Really!" her eyes going to Michael, "Really!"

Michael ignoring Olivia walked over to Nika, "Looks like I owe you another one."

"Maybe she just wants you to give her one good..." Olivia muttered trying to ignore the fact she didn't like this Nika.

Lincoln had slipped his arms around Olivia's waist, her chin resting softly of her shoulder. "Be nice." He whispered this was the only transport they had going for them right now.  
"It's okay, Michael." Nika held her keys out to him.

Olivia sighed, "I'll try," she kept her voice low, her eyes kept focused on Nika.

Michael tossed the keys to Lincoln; he kept looking to Nika, "Okay. Well, uh, once we get to Mexico, I'll send you ten thousand, like I promised. Plus another three for the car." he was looking her over, she was really too nice to him for all he put her through.

"That's my girl." Lincoln kissed the side of her face, while jingling the car keys. "Wanna be my shot gun rider?" He wiggled his eyebrows before looking to the front seats.  
"Are you gonna meet up with her there?" Nika asked Michael, "The Doctor?"

Olivia smiled, "Oh yeah," she got into the front passenger seat; she kept looking to Michael standing outside the car with Nika.

He bit his lip, "Sara, Erm, I'm not sure," he lied; he was hoping that he could see Sara again; it was obvious that he couldn't trust Nikole now.

"We should get moving. The next town's a few miles away." Lincoln looked at Michael and Nika before getting into the driver side.  
"That's fine. I can catch a bus from there." Nika smiled trying not to feel sad Michael was going.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Jesus save me," she muttered while looking to Lincoln beside her, Michael getting into the back seat with Nika, he kept looking to Olivia. "Everyone buckle up..." Olivia kept a very fake smile on her face.


	17. Chapter 18

Lincoln driving moved his free hand across the gearshift to Olivia's knee, squeezing it with a small smile. Nika spoke; "What happens when you get to Mexico? Where will you go?"

Olivia turned back, "I'm going to pimp these two bitches out and get me some mean green," her tone sounded dead serious while keeping her eyes fixed on Michael.

"Livia... Not funny," Michael exhaled, but felt Olivia's hand smacking him, "Olivia why!"

"Hoe don't bitch talk me..." her eyes mean, glaring to Michael.

A Sedan was coming up behind them quickly. Made Lincoln nervous. "We've got company..." His voice had a ring to it.  
"What the hell's he doing?" Lincoln snapped seeing the car on their ass. "Hold on! Hold on!" Lincoln braced his hands on the steering wheel.

"Who is it? Who is it?" Michael asked trying to keep an idea, he kept looking Nika, but she looked so scared.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "its Bellick!" she then gasped, "And Geary!" her eyes narrowed.

Michael felt them hit their car again, "Hold on, hold on!"

"I am going to puke!" Olivia called as the car was now forced off the road into a tree, Olivia grabbing the dashboard to stop her head going through the glass.

When the car stopped itself by force of the tree. Lincoln almost hit his head off the steering wheel.  
He looked to Olivia making sure she was okay, before Michael and Nika.  
"We've gotta book it, fast!" He said seriously.  
Nika was panicking. "What's going on?"

Olivia was still holding her head getting out of the car, but she heard the gunshots and ducked, "For fuck sake!" she muttered seeing Bellick moving quickly.

"Nobody move," he held the gun high, "Nobody move!" he kept his voice commanding.

Olivia watched Bellick, "Really," she her eyes looking him over, "Really!"

"Oh, good to see you again, peaches..." Bellick eyed up the clothes she was wearing, "love what you've done with the hair..."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up," she kept still her eyes still on the gun.

"No need for anyone to get hurt, Boss." Lincoln said sharply.  
"Boss? No need for formalities anymore there, Sink. I'm no longer an employee of the state, thanks to you." Bellick continued speaking. Looking between the three of them and Nika.  
Nika looked scared, standing beside Michael like he'd protect her, realize his love for her and take her to Mexico.  
Geary was standing behind Bellick, looking over Olivia. "Hey Honey." He winked at her smugly.

"Oh, oh god," Olivia held her mouth, "I'm gonna boot," she turned around trying to not have Geary look at her, plus the fact of him anywhere near her, made her want to be violently sick.

"I think somebody wants that reward." Michael kept trying to shake Nika off him; she was turning into a needy chick, aka the little puppy that keeps humping your leg, even after you kick it halfway across the room.

"Oh, it's not about reward money, friend. Your pal Manche told me all about your little treasure hunt for Westmoreland's stash. Get in the car. We're going to Utah." Bellick laughed while looking to all of them feeling the man.

"All the cops all over the country when all they had to do was tail the tail, you know. Move that money-maker, sweetheart." Bellick said to Nika.  
"Move it! Move it!" Geary snapped he was holding up his shotgun. Looking darkly at all of them.  
"If you know about the money in Utah, why do you need us?" Lincoln asked curiously. He kept close to Olivia. His eyes narrowing at Geary.  
"In all the excitement of the escape, Manche didn't hear all Westmoreland said before the old bird kicked the bucket, but he heard enough." Bellick said.  
Lincoln felt Geary push him toward the hood of the car, after seeing the head light broken. He shifted pushing a piece of it under the tire.

Michael kept looking to Bellick, Olivia had charged at him but he grabbed her quicker before she could hit him, "you fat ass, dirty scum, car killing fuck wank stain cunt!" Olivia felt his hand holding her hair.

Michael stepped forward, but Bellick put the gun to Olivia's temple. "Don't even think about getting cute, smartass. Now you and your brother are gonna take me right to where that money is or the whore gets dead real fast. Ask me if I'm bluffing."

Olivia glanced to him, "Do it, do it!" her voice mocking, "I dare you!"

"Olivia! NO!" Lincoln said quickly. Standing seriously, "Don't! We'll cooperate!" His voice was trying to remain calm. Glancing from Bellick to Geary.  
"Awh, I never saw you as the caring type, Sink." Geary snapped at him. Bellick pushed Olivia into the back of the car.

Olivia glanced to Michael and Nika, her eyes glaring to Geary, "Well I know he was the caring type, when he punched you in the face, you no good wannabe rapist!"

"Olivia, shut up!" Michael snapped trying to keep everything calm, but he knew she was going to ignore him anyway.

David kept looking over to Layla, they were driving down the road, _The Iranian government promises to forge ahead with its nuclear program. In national news, the nine escaped convicts from Fox River Penitentiary in Illinois are still at la- _Quickly David changed the station, a country song playing softly.

Layla looked surprised at the sudden change in radio. "Hey, I was listening to that!" She glanced at him. Hearing John Denver's 'Country Roads.' started on the speakers.

"Yeah, I wanna hear this." he kept listening to the lyrics of the song, he kept thinking how this was the kind of music his mother used to listen to in the kitchen while making dinner, he thought about his parents. What was they thinking of him right now?

Layla scoffed, disbelieving him, "Really? YOU like John Denver?" She tried not to laugh and keep a straight face. She kept glancing from Scott to the road and back. John Denver's voice was singing.

David broke into a smile, he knew he was going to have to get whimsical, so he inhaled listening to the famous chorus starting, he sung over in a very over the top manner. "Country ho! Take me home...to your place...I've got cash...country ho... In West Virginia...take me home, my country ho!" he kept looking to Layla while she drove.

Layla burst out laughing, biting her lip. She was kinda-sorta-really starting to like this guy, maybe in more than a carpooling kind of way. She tried to keep herself from laughing. "Scott, don't quit your day job... Really, please." She grinned.

"What, I think I would be awesome, audition and become the next American Idol..." he laughed while looking to Layla. "No, I just need a little tequila to get my karaoke on." he kept laughing, but see the cop car, "Yo, slow down, slow down..."

Layla glanced at her speed, "Scott, we're going like sixty-five... In a sixty zone..." She looked from him back to the road, but when he told her to slow down the second time she kind of glared. "Alright! Dad!" She scoffed darkly. Slowing down as the passed the second squad car.

David exhaled feeling better, "You know, we can't be havin' that, man. Tickets are like, 200 bones." he kept a smile now, "Plus, I don't want to rush the trip, we're gonna have some badass fun."

"Bad ass fun you say? Care to elaborate what kind of bad ass fun a Honda Civic and a lotta highway can bring?" Layla kept looking over him, trying to place his face, but kept drawing blanks.

"I never thought I'd say this, Scofield, but I thank God for the day you walked into Fox River." Bellick kept looking over Michael as they pulled over for a pee break.  
"And outta it!" Geary called a few meters away, taking a leak.

Olivia stood against the side of the car looking to Michael and then turning to Lincoln, "I really, really want to just..." she muttered making a hand choking motion, "Her!" she pointed to Nika who was acting like an annoying bitch.

Michael sighed, he kept looking to Nika, "It's gonna be okay." he tried to calm her down.

Nika looked pissed off with Michael, "I don't wanna hear from you right now. You told me nothing would happen. You promised me." Her accent tick as she turned storming back into the Sedan. Crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Oh, that's one pissed off commie you got on your hands there, Scofield. Didn't your mama tell you how to treat a lady? Or was she a whore like this one?" Bellick asked looking at Michael.  
Lincoln hissed, bolting forward at Bellick who raised and cocked his shotgun. "Got a problem there, Burrows?" He snapped.  
As Geary came over his gun raised too.  
"We only need one of you to take us to the money. Remember that." His voice was growing darker. But his eyes were back, looking over Olivia and her body.

Olivia kept her eyes on Geary, "seriously, you maybe holding a shotgun, but you make a move on me, by God I will rip your sad excuse for a sack from your body, and feed it to you!" she stormed back into the car also, she didn't like this, but wasn't going to blame Michael or Lincoln for it.

When it was established the tire had gone flat, Bellick looked pissed off, "What kind of son of a bitch doesn't have a spare tire in his car!" He snapped.  
"The kind that all ready used IT!" Geary glared.  
"Then you're just the sad sack that has to go back into town and get a new one." He nodded.  
"That's THREE miles!" Geary gasped. "That's right." Bellick snapped.  
Geary looking pissed off, turned around and started walking toward the direction they'd come from.  
"Alright, everyone out, this way. Come on." He pointed.

Olivia started to walk in front of Michael and Nika, she really was getting sick of her attitude.

Michael kept close to her, he didn't like making people upset, and he always wanted to fix things, "Careful." he was holding Nika trying to stop her falling over.

"Don't touch me!" Nika hissed at him, pushing away from him, looking narrow eyed at him.  
When Michael told her to 'Just relax.' it made her snap even more at him; "You know, I believed everything you told me, and I did everything you asked. I risked my life for you. For what, for TEN THOUSAND dollars I risked my life? And this entire time you had Five MILLION just waiting there. You're a bastard, Michael!" She stormed off in front of him, but evening pushing passed Olivia.  
"Hey, watch it." Lincoln snapped at Nika, he was beside Olivia. Who'd almost been plowed over by the pissy stripper wife of his little brother.  
Nika stuck Lincoln the finger without looking back.  
"For all that aggravation, I hope you get to hit that a few times, Scofield. Ba-ba-boom. We're gonna wait it out in that shack." Bellick pointed out.

"Ew!" Olivia looked to Bellick, "Michael would never, I mean never fuck a whore," she nodded, "I mean, does he look like he needs to pay for sex?" she nodded, "Yeah, so," she pointed.

Michael tried to keep calm, "Olivia, do you have to exacerbate things?" he looked as she turned around to watch him.

It was the point where Olivia didn't really care, "well, did you, or did you not, fuck the whore?"

Michael froze, "No, I never have, never will, I don't like Nika like that Olivia!"

"So why didn't you marry a nice girl? A simple girl? Maybe with half a brain... Desperate enough to go along with your escape plan and bring you great sammitches, in the process?" Lincoln glanced back to his brother. Getting closer to a falling down shack in the middle of the woods.

"Because she was already in Prison..." Michael snapped to his brother.

Olivia kept still, her hand now smacking the back of Michael's head, "you are such a cock, you know that Michael..." storming off in front of them again.

Michael rubbed the back of his head; "I just can't win with woman today!"

"Couldn't win 'em in Prison either." Bellick was standing behind Michael, "I mean, sure the Ginger left the door open for you, but now where is she? Nowhere in the picture and the Blonde with the lollipop fetish... You didn't have a chance!" He snickered.

Olivia now sitting on a dirty floor, with her hands behind her back, tied to a pipe, she kept looking to the wall. "You know, if I wanted kinky bondage fun, I could of stayed home..." she inhaled looking to the door, "Mike, your wife is a bitch..."

Michael sighed; he looked to Lincoln beside Olivia, "Stop stressing. It doesn't do any good." he kept his tone down.

Olivia laughed, "Says you!" she snapped watching Lincoln struggle.

"Maybe you oughta start stressing if they're gonna put a bullet in our heads." Lincoln kept struggling, Nika and Bellick nowhere in sight. "She's rolling, man. I can feel it." He exhaled, feeling his wrists cutting under the rope.

Having pulled off to a rest stop, Layla talked on her cell phone, leaning against the hood of her car. They were Twenty miles from Gunnison. "Yeah, I don't know, no we're okay... Yes, yes... Love you too...Gotta go! " She flipped her cell phone shut. Exhaling, leaning her head back, feeling the sun beating down on her.

David walked back after taking a leak, he felt better now getting all that pee out of his bladder, he kept looking around himself being cool, he glanced over Layla on her phone, feeling nervous, "Who was that?" he asked feeling edgy, not sure if she knew he was lying or not.

Layla looked back to Scott, slipping the phone back into her jean shorts pocket. "Just my dad, making sure everything was okay, you know with them Fox River guys still at large, he's nervous." She laughed it off, "Do you mind if we stop at the next motel?" She yawned a small yawn.

David inhaled, "It's only like, 4:00." he kept looking serious while playing with his hoodie, he didn't want to stop, he didn't want her to be looking at him the way she was looking at him right now.

Layla exhaled slowly, "Yeah... And we've been driving for hours." Layla lent away from the hood of the car. Turning to fully look at him, tilting her head just slightly.

David inhaled, if they stopped in a motel, it would be staying in one place, people to see him, people who will in fact know who he really was. David shifted from one foot to another, walking towards the driver's side of the car. "That's cool, I'll drive." he tried to smile through his panic.

Layla watched him, the keys to the car in her other hand, "Scott, I just really wanna stop..." She didn't want to sound like a bitch, as she kept watching him.

David inhaled looking to the side of the road more, kept shifting more, he didn't like he was showing all the signs of being nervous. "But if we get on the road now, mayb..."

Layla kind of snapped, giving him a strange look, "Scott!" She paused, "It's my car and I'm really SICK of being in it, okay?" She walked closer to him, well more the driver side door.

David watched her face, she did look tired, and so he walked over to her slowly, being really careful not to get her mad, he placed his hand onto her shoulder. "I'm sorry, just," he inhaled, "I just want to get this over with and all." he looked into her eyes for a second before letting go, heading for the passenger seat getting into the car quietly.

Bellick came back into the room with Nika, looking at the guys. "If you two need'a use the can, hold it." He glared before looking over Olivia. Feeling nervous, trying to be a man, but with balls that small it was hard to be anything. "As for you and you." He glanced to Nika. "If you two gotta tinkle. I'll watch you sweet peas any time." He pushed Nika down, tying her up before leaving.  
"Took you long enough." Lincoln sniped at her and Nika hissed at him. "It takes time to gain a mans confidence." She looked at Michael, "you're right. He'll bite on anything I say. You just tell me where we trap him, and I'll tell him that's where the money is."

"I am so holding my pee to the point of a bladder infection, cos there is no way in hell!"" Olivia kept looking to Michael paying attention to Nika, "right, the whole trusting her thing..." her eyes looked passed Lincoln to Nika, "You know, you play us, I'll cut your tits off!"

Michael rolled his eyes, "Olivia, do you really, have, to, be, a bitch!" he snapped at her.

Olivia inhaled, tilted her head a little, "Bellick!" she screamed, "I need to pee real bad!"

"Well, Honey..." Bellick had come back into the room, smirking a little. Lincoln was glaring daggers at him.  
"If you even remotely try anything..." He started up but Bellick pointed at him. "Shut your face Linc, before I slit your throat." He cut Olivia's ties pulling her up.

"Don't worry, he won't do anything stupid," Olivia kept smiling to Bellick, her face kept watching him, "but seriously, you're not watching me take a pee..." she inhaled, "I have a shy bladder, ask Michael, he knows..."

"Livia..." Michael kept his tone sharp, "Not the time for Michael Olivia memory lane..."

"He's just upset, cos he thinks I'm gonna say how we broke into Linc's drink cabinet, and got complete drunk, and he tried to..."

"Olivia!" Michael snapped, "Shut up!"

Lincoln's eyes narrowed, looking darkly toward his little brother, exhaling a sharp breath.  
Before Bellick pushed Olivia toward the door. "Get going and piss! Don't waste my time strolling down memory lane!" He glared his voice dark.  
"I can't believe you never told me this!" Lincoln snapped.

Michael watched as Bellick took Olivia away, "It was my birthday, you forgot, and Olivia said it would be fun," he inhaled, "That was a sixteenth birthday, I am not in a rush to remember..." he closed his eyes thinking of how they kissed, and he told her it was like kissing a brother, and she spent the next three hours crying.

"I didn't forget, Michael... I never forgot but honestly, what the hell was I suppose to do, happy birthday brother, I got nothing for you..." Lincoln shifted awkwardly his hands tied awkwardly. He looked away from Michael, looking forward toward the door.

Michael kept feeling himself moving on the pole, the ropes cutting into his wrist, "Well, you could of been there," he stated while watching Olivia and Bellick coming back, her struggling in his arms.

"Bitch," he sat her down, "I'll be lucky I don't just kill you..." he pushed her back on the floor, she kept glaring at him, "you're lucky I didn't force feed you the god damn phone!" she hissed.

"What the hell happened?" Lincoln said darkly, looking at Bellick before Olivia, Bellick looked tight lipped about it.  
"I have to pee..." Nika said slowly as Bellick tied Olivia back to the pipe extra right. Hissing.  
"Fucking fuck." He cut her ropes, pulling her up and pushing her out the door.  
"What happened?" Lincoln looked at Olivia.

"When did phones get so smart?" her eyes going to Michael, then her eyes going to Lincoln the other side, "He was recording me, on the toilet..." she shivered, "I knew he was a creep, but that takes the god damn cake!" she glanced to Lincoln before resting her head on his shoulder, "I hate the world now, it's gotten so bad." her eyes going to Michael, "I, are you even sure we can trust her?"

"She'll get it done. Nika and I have come too far together." Michael kept his cool.

"When money's on the line, you trust no one." Lincoln said looking to his brother, he left over and kissed the top of Olivia's head, exhaling slowly. "It's okay... We'll get vengeance on his fat ass." He nodded.

Michael sighed, he didn't like that Lincoln was so negative, "Sometimes you have to." he replied, he could see Olivia starting at him.

Her head shook, "Not if you wanna survive, you don't." her tone dry.

For a second Michael looked from Olivia, to his brother who didn't seem to disagree with what Olivia was saying. "You really don't trust anyone, do you?" he felt his eyes on his brother, "The both of you..."

"Hello, married A douche bag, who married me, just to keep a car!" Olivia snapped out.

"Can you blame me, after everything that's happened Michael? And I don't just mean in prison I mean before, every time I trusted someone, I got burned. Every time I got close to someone, I got screwed. I know better, and so should you." His eyes were narrowed at his brother.

Standing inside the tiny room of the Lotus Motel, Layla was once again on her cell phone, Scott wasn't around.  
"That's right, the Lotus Motel. I don't know the number. I can't talk anymore, I have to go. Love you." Layla smiled, closing the phone, typical father, always worrying about her.

David walked into the room, he had something to drink, Ice placing them down on a table looking to Layla, she looked edgy, he didn't like it, he brushed his hand into his hair, it felt slick and greasy, he didn't like it one bit, he looked over Layla, "Well, check it, I know this might be a little forward and all, but uh...let me ask you somethin'. You got a man? I mean, a boyfriend? No, what am I think? You're Mormon, you gotta..." he paused feeling awkward now.

Layla's jaw dropped, staring at him, blinking slowly. "I'm not a Mormon, Scott! You think all girls from Utah are Mormons?" She exhaled. Looking over the guy she was carpooling with.

David really did put his foot into it hard this time, he wished he wasn't such a failure when it came to girls, he wasn't good before being on the run, let alone after, he kept watching her face, "They are, aren't they?" he asked, but he watched while she walked into the bathroom slamming the door in his face, "That means you can party right?" he asked standing on the other side of the door, he sighed feeling like a big jerk going to the bed sitting down.

Olivia kept counting the cracks in the wall, her eyes looking around taking in all the details, her fingers feeling numb now, her eyes avoiding both Lincoln and Michael, and started to hum always look on the bright side of life. The fact was, she really wondered if all this was going to be worth it.

The door swung open, loudly. Nika being pushed roughly back onto the floor, Bellick looking ticked off.  
"My daddy always said 'Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, and I put you in the ground'. Any more games and I stop the hooker's air, understand?" He barked, retying Nika tightly to the pipe.  
Nika looked from Lincoln to Michael and back to Bellick.  
"Thanks for the dance, sweet pea." He touched the side of her face sickly.  
Turning around his hand going to his knife.  
Lincoln had gotten up quickly, soundlessly, his wrists cut from the rope he'd managed to cut off with the knife. "You bitch!" He went to turn around.  
Lincoln pushed Bellick forward and Bellick yelled as Lincoln brought the knife to his throat. "Fooled yeah." He snapped.

Olivia glancing to Nike, her hands still tied, her face looking pale, "Ew!" she looked from Bellick to Nika, "Eww!" her eyes big, "you be the nastiest bitch," she kept feeling sick, "I mean, seriously, just," her eyes to Lincoln, "Babe, I'd like to not be tied to a pole..." she waved her foot, "please, you know, get me off this thing, she smells like curry!"

Geary came rolling the spare tire toward the car, feeling completely run down. "I carried it, the cons can change it." He snapped before looking up seeing Lincoln holding a gun to him. "Oh, you really suck, Bellick, you know that?" He snapped feeling defeat.

"Not as much as she does..." her eyes going to Nika's face, "I bet you sucked Bellick off good..." her face kept calm.

Michael rolled his eyes, "Olivia, help me..." he pointed to Geary, "Hands behind your back." he snapped, and Olivia now handed him some rope, but quickly punched Geary in the face, "That was for touching me up in the break room..." she then stepped back rubbing her knuckles, "And ow that hurt, but so worth it!"

Feeling his face stinging where Olivia had punched him good, he hissed. "That all you got girly?" He yelled feeling Michael tying his hands.  
"Shut up, you stupid pig!" Nika snapped at Geary seeing Lincoln putting his arms around Olivia's shoulders. "Calm down, calm down..." He whispered into her ear.

"You're as stupid as the prison doc, you know that?" Bellick kept looking from Olivia to nika.

Michael grunted, "Ignore him!" his eyes focused while getting up to leave the shack, leave them here, so they wouldn't follow.

Bellick laughed, darkly and made himself look mean, "He conned her too. Made her think he loved her. Look what she got. An overdose and a shot at 30 years on the inside."

Olivia froze, "Nikole..." her eyes going wide.

"No!" Bellick snapped, "not her, the other one, the Junkie..."

Olivia sighed a breathe of relief, "Oh thank god..." she then looked to Michael's face, "what, I hated Doctor Tancredi, her hands were always cold, and she took way long looking at my Ho ha..."

"Guess you haven't been reading the papers, have you College Boy? Cops found your girlfriend fish-belly white, gargling her own puke." he smirked.

"Shut up!" Michael snapped trying to keep cool, but the fact was he didn't want to believe it.

Bellick kept smirking, "What do you care? As long as she left the door open for you."

"I said shut up!" Michael stormed in front of Bellick, his face full of rage.

"What, did I hit a sore spot...?" he didn't have time to react as Michael foot collided with his face, and Olivia jumped back never seeing Michael hit someone before.

Lincoln didn't look surprised, before looking at Olivia, knowing she didn't know. ",'Livia, Nikole's ... Gone to the other side, she's working with the Feds, she's trying to hunt us down..." He needed to break it to her, even if he didn't want too.

For a second Olivia glanced to Michael, he was still looking mad, but going off with a phone, she kept thinking about how this was going to end, "Linc," she held herself close to him.

Geary laughed, "I had to have known," he kept looking to Lincoln and Olivia.

"Can we get some air?" she asked Lincoln walking out with him, when really she just wanted to get away from the old .  
Lincoln nodded, "Of course we can." He wrapped both of his strong arms around her, as they walked out of the shack together, into the woods, the air so clean around it. "What's up?" He asked her after a minute. Still holding her.

Layla was standing in the Motel room, hearing the shower stopping, made her even more nervous, as she pulled her messenger bag-purse over her shoulder.

David with a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair was damp, but felt much better clean, "Ooh. Yo, I haven't taken a shower like that in forever." he looked to Layla, he paused feeling worried, "Where are you going?"  
Layla turned nervously, her eyes stared over him, seeing the tiny droplets of water running down his bare skin toward the white towel around his waist, "I was gonna surprise you..." She trailed off, feeling herself getting really nervous. " I was gonna get some tequila and limes."

"A'aight, well, hold up. I'll..." he stepped forward watching her stepped back, "You seem kinda nervous." he kept his ground now, watching her face, "you're sweating..." he kept focused on her feeling nervous also.

Layla stepped backwards again, her hand behind her on the doorknob that was attached to the door her back was too. "Yeah? Well... Maybe I am nervous." Her voice shook slightly.

David stepped closer to her now, he broke into a charming smile, he reached out touching her face slowly, Layla seemed like a type of girl who kept it real, he liked it, he wanted her to trust him. "Trust me girl, you got nothin' to worry about, a'aight? I'm one of the good guys." he brushed his fingers under her chin giving her a bigger smile.

Layla had to let the breath she was holding in out slowly to keep a level head, her cheeks flushed feeling warm as his fingers touched her. "Yeah, you seem like it." She nodded carefully.  
Before turning the knob, opening the door and slipping out.

Olivia glanced to the car as Lincoln finished doing the tire, "So I was thinking," she said while watching him carefully. "Are we, you know," her hands playing in her pockets, "like, a couple? If that is possible with the whole on the run thing happening."

Looking up, rubbing his dirty hands on his jeans. "I'dunno but, I was kinda really hoping that, we were? If that's okay with you? You know, we can be that couple on the run from the law..." He half smiled.

Olivia jumped into his arms kissing him strong, her hands brushing around the nap of his neck; her eyes closed enjoying the moment.

"At least let us take you into town." Michael said to Nika getting to the car, completely ignoring his brother and best friend making out on the side of the car.

Nika didn't even look at Lincoln and Olivia, "No. If I'm seen with you, it's a lot of trouble for me. I can walk. It's only a Mile." She gave off a weary smile.

"We never would've made it this far without you..." Michael smiled touching her arm.

Olivia broke away from Lincoln, "Hell, Michael, don't be a tease..." she looked to Nika, "Have fun, with the taking clothes off, and sucking penis for money..."

Michael pinched his nose, "Olivia..." he kept trying to keep himself calm, and then looked to Nika, "You can't go where we're going. It's not a life for you."

"Yeah, cos I don't like you, and I think you might possibly have some STD..."

"Then, that's it then. It's over for good." Nika whispered nodding, and she hugged Michael tightly. Before shifting to stare at Lincoln who didn't move. Nika wrapping her arms around him, hugging him. He looked awkwardly. Slightly patting her shoulder in a; 'Please get the fuck off me.' kind of way.

Michael kept looking to Nika, "Be safe..." he kept watching her.

Olivia stepped away from Nika before she got the need to hug her also, but the fact was, she really didn't trust this woman who kept looking odder than normal.

"Good Luck." Nika said still hugging Lincoln before stealing the gun from his waist band, she pointed it at Lincoln for a minute, stepping back, pointing it at Michael, "I loved you, Michael and I thought I was gonna get that back, but you just used me!" She sounded so sad. "I deserve more than this. I deserve more than just being the girl that you call when you need something!"

Olivia started to laugh, she held her side, the fact that Nika pointed the gun to her face, "really..." she wasn't scare of the gun, "you really thought," she waved her hand trying to stop herself peeing herself, "Oh, you think you're really going to get the money in Utah?" she asked still trying to keep herself from falling over laughing so hard.

"I don't care about the money in Utah! I don't want any more crime. I turn you in; I get Two Hundred thousand dollars. Legal money." Nika snapped picking up the cell phone from the car.  
"You're the policeman's problem." She nodded sharply.  
"Nika..." Lincoln said her name with a disgust, taking a step forward.  
"Don't move! I'll shot!" She waved the gun.  
"No you wont." Lincoln sounded at ease, slipping his hand into his pocket, taking out the guns cartridge. "Didn't think so." Lincoln took the gun and the cell phone from her hands.

Olivia walked to her, with a smile, then her fist crashed into her face, "That is for the fucking ugly pink tracksuit..." she jumped into the back seat, Michael getting into the driver's seat, he looked to Nika, he didn't feel bad now.

"Good luck," he muttered waiting for Lincoln to get into the car. Olivia was biting her lip looking at him. "Just say it already!"

"That's what you get when you let a Tart in..." she nodded, "That is what you get for marrying a Whore..."

Michael sighed, "You know, you're never going to drop that..."

"Nope, never," she kept smiling looking to Lincoln, she hugged onto him in the back seat, "I love that you're so smart..."

"Not smart, just wise. Who'd put a loaded gun in their pants? It's like asking for your ass to get shot off." Lincoln laughed, pulling her close to him, kissing her on the lips swiftly.

For a second David was about to bail out of the motel room, opening the door he could see Layla holding a bottle of tequila, a bang of limes, the salt shaker was from the motel restaurant, well she assumed that much anyway. "I told you…" she waved the bottle, "I'll warn you, I'm not much a drinker."  
David laughed feeling better about the whole fact that she wasn't going to turn him, but then maybe she was.  
Layla kept her eyes on Scott, he was looking nervous, she opened the bag taking out the two shot glasses placing them on the bed, her eyes searching his, "well, this is going to be fun." She whispered while sitting down.  
David kept watching as she poured the drink into the glass, he licked the salt, shot the tequila a sucked apiece of lime watching her do the same thing.  
"I think I screwed up. My dad's an Air Force colonel. Total Nazi. One of those nightmare overprotective dads." Layla kept looking to Scott, her hand going through her brown hair, her eyes kept focused on his.  
David doing another shot, "Mm-hm. Yeah?" he kept his focused on her face, she looked like a nice her, he was having fun watching her doing another shot.  
"Well, I called him. Told him I was travelling with you. Told him that we were staying in the same hotel room." Her eyes kept looking over his.  
David laughed, "Girl!" he looked to the bottle, they had nearly finished it off, he was feeling tipsy, he kept looking over her flushed face.  
Layla laughed, "what?" her eyes kept on his, her hand taking the bottle from him, taking a swig right from it, her eyes never stopped looking over his body.  
"You got to learn how to lie. What were you thinkin'?" he kept watching her face, for a second he knew he could relax, he was safe, she wasn't turning him in, she really was a nice girl, with a freaking out father.  
A smile broke over Layla's face; she kept looking to the bottle, knocking more back, feeling it burn on her chest, but wanted to be here with him.  
"I don't know...yeah, for some reason. I don't know how. He was mad enough when I told him I was staying in a hotel room with a guy. That was one thing." Her eyes were finding his.  
"Yeah, yeah," David begged her to continue, he loved listening to her talk, even if her words slurred a little from the drink, his did too, but the fact was, she was beautiful, he kept his attention on her face, her eyes.  
"When I told him I was staying in a hotel with a guy I maybe sorta liked...he lost it." Her face kept still now, she was waiting on his reaction.  
David felt his throat tighten, did she just say, what he thought she said. "Wait… Wait, what?" he kept blinking not believe what she told him.  
Layla kept still for a moment, "Yeah, I mean, you're a nice guy, it's hard to find," she stopped talking feeling his lips pressing against hers, her eyes fluttered closed feeling his hands brushing against her cheeks, her hands moving down the front of his chest.  
David couldn't believe it, his hands moving into her hair, making the kiss deeper, holding her closer to him, feeling her body move against his own, her hands kept working down the vest he was wearing, lifting it up, David inhaled quickly, her lips working from his, to his neck, down his chest.  
Layla, in all her life never imagined herself doing this, but her lips kept kissing over his well tones stomach, her hands moving up his chest, she stopped looking to the bulge in his jeans, their eyes meeting each other.  
David inhaled, it felt weird, for the fact he'd never been in this position before, watching Layla taking his belt off, moving his boxers down with the jeans, he stopped her. "Hey, are you sure…?"  
Layla looked nervous, "Yeah," she lifted her own shirt off now, throwing it on the floor with his, wearing a bra, she went for her shorts slipping them off.  
David felt frozen, he kept watching her moving on the bed, she straddled on top of him, leaning down so her lips met his again, they kissed stronger this time, David's hands running from her waist to her hips, he rolled them to be on top of her, kissing her passionately, moving his hand down her stomach, stopping at her panties, but he looked into her eyes pulling away from the kiss, Layla breaking heavy, he carefully brushed a finger over her entry, she gasp, holding her a hand on each of his shoulders.  
Her eyes big, his finger working its way around her clit, watching as she moved her hips wanting more, he kept watching her face, she watched him.  
Layla moving her hand from his shoulder, to his arm, feeling the muscle tense, her hand slipped around his hard cock, she'd never done anything like this before, but the tequila in her, it was making her braver than she ever could imagine, her eyes focused, watching him enjoying the feeling of the palm of her hand rolling up and around the head of his penis, she felt his fingers slipping inside her.  
David felt her gasp, as wet as she was, she was still tight, he knew he'd have to get whimsical on this, pushing another finger into her, her hand was tightening around his cock, moving it a little faster, so he pushed his fingers inside her a little hard finding her G-spot rubbing it carefully with the tip of his fingers.  
Layla gasped louder, her hand kept rubbing him, her free hand taking her soaked panties off.  
David moving on the bed, he lay above her, kissing her once more, he could feel her hand gilding him inside her, he moaned feeling her tighten around him, her legs rising either side of him, using her thighs to pull him in deeper, he kept rocking his hips, pushing in her deep, pulling out letting his shaft rub against her clip, he kept the rhythm strong, feeling her hands running up his back, she kept moaning, her eyes closed taking it, she pushed moving him on his back.  
David looked up watching her taking her bra off, throwing it across the room, she was rocking her hips on top of him. He kept his hands on her hips, feeling her hands moving up his chest, she leaned forward kissing him, he kept feeling her pussy tightening over his cock, her moans louder, her hands working in his hair, everything felt surreal, he could feel himself on the brink of coming, but wanted to make her scream.  
Layla felt herself come again, this guy was huge, he pushed her on her back again, this time his hands holding her legs up, he pushed into her deeper, harder, he felt himself hitting her G-spot hard now, kept control of himself, think baseball, don't come yet, he pushed deeper, harder, and now Layla was screaming.  
She'd never in all her life felt like she could come this hard, but her fingernails were now digging into his ass, pulling him in, she could feel him pounding, her having waves of pleasure washing over her body, her toes had gone numb, "Come…" she ordered him, her legs trembling, "Oh God, please…" she begged.  
David finally letting himself go, the feeling of himself coming, her body slick with sweat, his too, he laid beside her, his eyes looking into hers.  
"They never taught me that in church," Layla exhaled trying to breathe again, her eyes fixed on his, but all he could do was grin.


	18. Chapter 19

Lincoln was driving down the road, Olivia sitting in the passenger seat, Michael sitting in the back, the radio was on a normal volume as a woman spoke; "_This morning, authorities issued an update on the escaped convicts known, until now, as the Fox River Nine. Chicago Mob boss John Abruzzi was gunned down outside a Washington, D.C. motel last night after investigators received a tip from an informant. The other eight escapees are still at large and considered dangerous. A Florida man wanted in..._" Her voice was cut off by Lincoln who now spoke. "I didn't think Abruzzi'd be the first to eat it." He pointed out.

"I have a feeling we're in for lots of surprises." Michael said looking to the backseat to his brother, Olivia playing with his hand.

Her eyes now looking up, "I think Fox River eight, sounds so much better than Fox River nine..." her eyes kept looking to Lincoln's finger playing them carefully over her own hand.

Lincoln's fingers turned, and were lacing with Olivia's squeezing them softly, His eyes on the empty road. "They said eight are still out there. So much for faking our deaths." He glanced in the rear view mirror to Michael. "Seventy or eighty Miles to go." He saw a land marker.

Michael nodded, he leaned forward, "Good. Means we should be hitting the Double-K Ranch by this afternoon." he kept watching the road.

Olivia turned her face to look at Michael, "Mike," her voice soft, her free hand touching his mole, "We can just go get L.J, get a message to Elle, and go Panama..." her eyes wide.

Michael moved away from Olivia's touch, "We can't hit Panama." he snapped, "We can't hit anything." he kept his tone dark. "We can't do anything without the money. We need to find Charles' stash." his voice sounding like a hissy fit.

Lincoln glanced down at his brother who was leading between Olivia and himself, "I know some other guys who are thinking the same thing..." His voice was rough.  
Her voice was soft, her fingertips running small circles on his chest.

Olivia still kept playing with Lincoln's hand while he drove, her eyes to Michael relaxing in the back seat, she felt bad, but in the back of her mind, she didn't care about the money, she just wished she could fore fill Westmoreland's dying wish.

Laying in the Motel bed, beside David, the two of them barely slept last night except for a couple of hours, they just kept talking and cuddling.  
Layla inhaled a small breath. "I don't wanna go home. I wish we could keep driving."

David smiled, he kept brushing his hand into her hair, wearing boxers now, she was in her underwear, clean, a vest over the top, and he kept looking lost in her eyes. "I don't think your pops will be down for that." he whispered lightly.

"No." She murmured, "But, wouldn't it be fun?" Her green eyes were looking into his brown ones. "We could go to...Hawaii." She suggested lowly.

David kept looking into her eyes, brushing a kiss over her lips softly, kept smiling from ear to ear, "No, you can't drive to Hawaii." he kept kissing her more, pulling her closer to him.

Layla curled in closer to him, her arms resting against his chest, laughing softly; she kissed his neck, "I know. I know. I'm just saying. I wish." She exhaled, closing her eyes for a minute. Before a knock overcame the silence from the door.

David watched her head going over to the window, "No, no, don't get it. They'll leave." he kept trying to keep his tone light, but he was nervous, when she said it was a cop, he felt worse. "No, no, no, no. Whoa, whoa..." he rolled off the bed looking scared as hell.

Layla unlocked and opened the front door of the motel, glancing over the police officer standing in front of it. She didn't understand why Scott felt so nervously about cops.  
"Sorry to disturb you ma'am, have you seen this person?" He held up a photo.

A photo that made Layla's stomach churn over like she wanted to vomit, staring at it, what stared back was a mug shot. A mug shot of the man she'd spent the last several and most exciting hours of her life with.  
She became very nervous.  
"Last night we got a few phone calls that he was spotted in the area. So we're going door to door." The officer explained. Looking down at the teenaged girl.  
"Why are you, looking for him?" Layla asked trying to keep her voice from shaking.  
"He escaped from a prison in Illinois a couple of days ago. Have you seem him?" He kept looking into her eyes.  
Something didn't feel right with her as she looked hesitant to say anything to him.  
"No, he doesn't look familiar... Sorry." She finally said. Feeling like she could cry.  
"Are you sure?" He held the picture up again.  
"I'm sure." Layla's voice dropped. The officer nodded.

"All right, thanks for your time ma'am." He tipped his hat before Layla closed the door. When the door clicked closed. She felt panic washing over her body. She felt so scared. Turning around.

David stepped out of the bathroom, he kept looking to Layla's eyes, seeing that fear, the fear he wished he didn't have to see. "Whoa. Whoa, whoa...this ain't...this is not what you think, a'ight? Look, trust me. Just...just listen, okay? All I did was steal a baseball card, okay? I'm not like those other fools up in there." he kept looking to her eyes, "you don't know what happened to me in there," his eyes looking big, scared, he wanted the love back, he didn't want her to hate him. "please, believe me, please..." With her hand on the doorknob, it shook, he didn't look mean, and he didn't look like the kind of guy who'd escaped prison, not a criminal.  
Tears were falling from her eyes that were scattered with fear, sadness and heartache. "I... Scott..." She stammered on her words.  
She couldn't keep focused on him, her eyes looking around the room, to him and back around the room. "I'm gonna go for a walk, okay?" She stepped into her flats. Pulling her thin sweater on over her arms.

David stepped forward, "Just..." he kept looking into her eyes, "just listen to me please..." he wanted her to listen to him, he wanted to be able to have her not do what she was thinking about doing.

David stepped forward, "Just..." he kept looking into her eyes, "just listen to me please..." he wanted her to listen to him, he wanted to be able to have her not do what she was thinking about doing.

Layla used her sleeve to dry her eyes, but that didn't matter. The tears kept welling up and falling.  
"I'm going to leave my keys." She pulled them from her pocket, placing them on a small table beside the door. "Right here..." She exhaled staring into his eyes. "When I come back, my car will be gone. I'm sure in a few hour, they'll find it somewhere." She opened the Motel room door. "Abandoned."

"Wait. Wait... I wish it could be different." David kept looking to her, but when she left him, he feel on the floor, holding his chest, his eyes looking to the ceiling, he inhaled, fists in the air, "why god, why!" he cried feeling the pain in his chest beating like a drum, he got dressed, he found Layla's notebook and pen. _Dear Layla, _he started, _I wished you'd listened to me, but I guess, well, I am never going to be the guy that gets the girl, but one day, I'll take you to Hawaii..._ he placed the notebook back, taking the keys before leaving the motel room.

"I think it's "Too-ella"." Michael corrected Lincoln while looking to the streets, Olivia was sleeping, her hand resting under her head, the other was on Lincoln's thigh, it was strange for Michael to see this, but he couldn't help but notice the smile on Lincoln's face, he'd never saw it that big before.

"Hell of a town." Lincoln pointed out, looking back at his brother, before looking at Olivia sleeping, it made him smile to himself. "Small is good though, right? Means the ranch'll be easier to find. All we gotta do is get that money, and be out of here by nightfall." He seemed to have a plan made up. For Lincoln it sounded like a good plan.

Michael nodded, "Yeah," he kept looking to Olivia, she kept still, she looked weird without her trade mark blonde hair, but then she was smart to change her hair, people couldn't help but spot her with them locks, so he glanced back to Lincoln. "I know this is going to sound weird," he started, "but Linc, treat her right, she really needs someone reliable, I don't want someone breaking her heart again." he spoke like the best friend he was in high school, looking to Olivia again, he really wished he was a better friend to her.

Lincoln tensed. "Michael, I'm not going to hurt her... I know I don't have a very reliable reputation to put on the line, but." He exhaled. "She really means something to me, even if our relationship consists of... Being on the run from the police."

Michael nodded, "I just hope you're," he stopped talking seeing Olivia stirring out of her sleep.

"How long have I been out of it?" she sat up, she brushed the hair that was stuck to her face, she wasn't getting used to the lightness of her movements, she looked over Michael face, and then to Lincoln.

"Few hours." Lincoln brought his hand down to his thigh where her hand was resting. Lacing their fingers back together, the small town seemed to have nothing going on. "You needed the rest." He smiled at her as they came to park in a parking lot.

"Yeah, expect that much," she let out a yawn while looking around, "Wonder if anyone else got here..." she smiled bringing Lincoln's hand to her lips kissing it softly, then smiled sweetly.

"Guess we wont really know, until we find that Ranch now, will we?" Lincoln saw a pay phone with a phone book attached to it. "Phonebook." He pointed at it; feeling like he was getting smarter, or the world was getting dumber for him.

Lang standing awkwardly close to Alex, so close he could smell her cheap tacky perfume, "A man was violently assaulted in Nebraska by a hitchhiker matching Bagwell's description. He was headed west on the I-80. Omaha's putting together a photo line up." she spoke, trying to get close to him.

Alex stepped away, "What do you have on Scofield? What does anybody have on Scofield?" he called over everyone, for a moment feeling good that Nikole wasn't here, maybe after the death of John Abruzzi, they knew he was doing his job, leaving him alone.

"Uh...I've got some results from his hard drive. The one recovered from the river. We were able to use the sector editor to restore the master boot. So from that..." Agent Pertz was looking over to Alex.  
The sound of high heels filled the office, the heels that belonged to the one-person people cringed to now a days. "I don't think we care how you did it. What do you have?" Nikole's voice broke the rooms current setting as she stood in the centre of the office.

Alex kept his voice tense, "I don't care how you did it. What do you have?" he snapped, part of him trying to ignore the sound of heels, the feeling in his stomach when he knew she was around, plus right now, he kept getting a feeling this wasn't going to change, he didn't want to deal with her after the other day of making him feel like her gimp.

"More than half the contents of the buffer. About 60 percent." He nodded, bringing up a picture of D.B. Cooper. "Seems pretty random." He pointed out.

Alex kept serious again, "I don't care," he kept his tone as even as possible, but he was getting to the end of his rope. "I want it printed out, and on my desk pronto!" he stormed into his office now stopping to see her sitting on the desk looking at him, "I am a little busy, isn't there another man for you to suck the life out? Wedding to plan? Gimps to tie up?" his kept his tone aloof.

Sitting on the edge of his desk, her legs crossed over one another, she watched him, without speaking, inside that hurt, just a little bit. "Awh and here I was trying to be nice, by bringing you a coffee." She reached beside her, holding a coffee cup up, from the cafe across the street. "Because lets be honest - between you and me kinda deal, the F.B.I. might be all fancy and great but they lack in the coffee department." Her voice low like it was a big secret between them.

Alex hesitated before taking the coffee mug from her, he kept serious, "Wheeler, I need you in here..." he snapped, and like a shot, Mark Wheeler stood in the office looking to Alex.

"How can I help you?" he asked Alex, hoping he was going to get some cool assignment.

Alex held the coffee cup to him, "Sip this." he pushed the coffee more towards him.

Mark Wheeler sighed, he took the coffee took a quick sip passing it back, "Was that a test?" he asked looking to the coffee, "A trust thing?"

"No, I wanted to make sure," he looked to his watch, "Well I guess you can leave." He watch the man walking away pissed off. "So I can assume you want something..." he added drinking the coffee with ease.

"Oh, he looks really upset." She watched Mark leaving before standing up from his desk, she fixed her skirt, she hadn't worn so many skirts in her life, but she liked it, the heels to. She sat down on the chair in front of his desk, crossing her legs again. "Oh please, Alex - if I was going to poison you I'd make sure to use slow reacting poisons... I am a Doctor after all." She winked at him. "So, because I come to visit you, I automatically want something? I thought we were at the stage in our relationship where I could just pop in, say hi." She waved, before rolling her eyes, watching him.

"We," he pointed from himself to her, "don't have any kind of relationship." he kept his tone serious, he kept thinking about Scofield, Lang poking her head into the office with a folder in her hand.

"Print out from the hard drive," her eyes going to Nikole, it seemed the woman was always around, yet Lang couldn't find her anywhere on the F.B.I agent listings.

Alex took the folder from her; he didn't even look to Lang while placing the coffee on the counter opening it up looking inside.

Standing by the phone, flipping through all the K's, Lincoln had triple checked before speaking, looking up to Michael and Olivia. " Well, guess what. No listing for a Double K Ranch." He sounded defeated putting the phone book down looking moody.

Olivia pushed herself off the bonnet of the car looking to an old man, "Excuse me. Do you know where I might find a Double K Ranch?" she asked sweetly.

The old man looked over her, the fact he found his eyes on her chest before her eyes, "What do you call it?" he asked.

Michael leant forward, "Double K ranch." his voice clearer than Olivia's.

The man's attention in Michael now, "Can't say I've heard of it..." he kept looking from Michael, to Olivia and finally falling onto Lincoln.

"Are you from around here?" Olivia being polite, her hands in her pocket feeling weird about her stomach being on display the way it was.

The old man sucked in a breath, stuck out his chest out, "Born and breed." he started. "There is no double anything."

"Yeah, thanks..." Michael watched the old man walking off.

Olivia inhaled resting back on the car, her head placed carefully on Michael's shoulder, her hand brushing his arm.

"Looks like Westmoreland spent his last breath blowing smoke up your ass." Lincoln half hissed half felt a little lies to about everything while looking at Michael and Olivia, standing in front of them, his arms crossed.

"Charming Lincoln, just right out there," she kept herself resting against Michael, "I made a promise to that old man, I was going to give Anna her Pop's love, and I am going to do it!" she nodded.

Michael brushed a hand over Olivia's shoulder, giving her a side hug, "I know you want to, but right now, we need to find what we came here for..."

Olivia inhaled, "There's one way to find out. The county keeps property records. Every plot is mapped out with dimensions. It's public record. But if there is a tax assessor's office here..." she started to walk to the corner with Michael following her.

Michael stood behind Olivia now, "it's gonna be in there. In the municipal building." he brushed his hands down her arms stepping beside her now.

Lincoln was standing behind the two of them, looking over their heads, toward the building, and feeling nervous. "A lot of cops in there, Michael..." He glanced to his brother touching his girl friend and didn't look amused.

David is driving down a long and lonely road, his eyes kept focused. _Dispatch._ His eyes kept focused forward, feeling pains in his chest while he drove forward, in complete silence. _Someone...someone stole my car this morning. I'm at the Lotus Motel off Interstate 80._ David kept thinking back to that night, the feeling, everything hurt, he just didn't understand. _Did you see who took it?_ For one day, in David's life, he was the guy, he was cool, smooth, and the girl liked him, enough to let him have sex with her, but it was more than sex. _No. I went out for a walk. And when I came back it was gone._ David kept looking to the road, not another car, he was close to Utah, money, all he wanted to do, get that money, find her, find Layla, and prove he wasn't a bad guy, he was a good guy, caught in something bigger than he was. _This morning? Why didn't you call before?_ He just needed to find that money, find it and find her. _I...I don't know_ David pulled the car over to the side of the road. Looking very upset. He hits the steering wheel in anger and regret. Then he wipes the steering wheel, door and door handles clean of prints with his jacket. Before he walks away, he uses his jacket to write a message to Layla Scorpio in the dust on the car window: it says 'Aloha'. He walked away from the car, he was going to see her again, and he was going to make it work.

The three of them were walking toward the building of Municipality. Lincoln looked to his left; Olivia was in the centre of Michael and himself. They fingers laced together. He listened to Michael speaking; "Stay calm. We'll be out of here in 10 minutes." As they all saw the Security guard and the metal detector.  
"One at a time." The guard said. Lincoln dropped Olivia's hand after a second. Walking through, nothing happening. "Clear." The guard approved and waved Olivia through.

Olivia walked through while nothing happened she kept walking looking to Lincoln. Michael behind her, he made the detector beep. "Back up. You wearing a watch?" he asked.

Olivia giving Michael a dirty looked from beside Lincoln. Michael was trying hard to take it off, without having his tattoos seen. "Erm, yeah..." he placed it in the bowl walking through.

"Clear..." he said watching Michael take his watch back.

"Thanks, have a nice day," Michael kept walking away from the man. Walking up the stairs with Lincoln and Olivia behind him, "This is exactly what we need. It's a map of every parcel of land. Topography, buildings, everything."

Olivia running her finger down the page of a book looking to Michael, "Karl Kokosing. Double K." she pointed while stepping aside for Michael, sandwiching him between herself and Lincoln.

Glancing but, Lincoln saw an older guy, staring at the three of them. "I don't like the way this guy's looking at us." He said low enough only they heard. The man was still standing and staring.

"Linc, you don't like the way anyone looks at you," Olivia pointed out, "except me," she walked in front of him trying to calm him down the best she could.

Michael kept looking through the book, "Twelve-thirteen..." he whispered t himself.

Olivia seeing the man Lincoln was talking about, looking to Michael.

"Make up your mind woman!" Lincoln was laughing, but seeing Isabella still switching from one colour to the other he made the choice. "One pink and one blue." Lincoln made it easier for the counter person. Taking out money from his pocket, handing it over. Getting his change he shoved it back into his pocket. Holding the two bags over his head at her. "Here you go." He started walking them toward a table.

The clerk was staring again, "Seifert, I need to speak with you." He said sharply and Lincoln exhaled. Looking from Olivia to Michael and back again quickly.  
"Come on, man, we gotta roll. Now." His voice edgy.  
"Hey, Seifert!" The Clerk sounded more anxious.  
"Come on, you got the map?"

"No. Someone else does." Michael kept looking from Lincoln to Olivia, "Someone got here before us. It's the only explanation." he then looked to Olivia looking out the window.

"What is he a cat!" Olivia snapped seeing T-bag in the street, and then glanced to Michael and Lincoln, "I mean, we all saw what happened, and the blood..."

"Son of a bitch is still alive." Lincoln said darkly seeing T-Bag plain as day strolling up the street, unaware of them. "I think we need to pay him a visit." He started walking up behind T-Bag.

Michael walked behind Lincoln, with Olivia behind him as they made their way out of the building, they all followed T-Bag getting the their car, Michael catching T-Bag's attention. "Hey, Pretty!" he said in a deep tone.

Olivia kept trying to avoid staring at the man she only hoped had died in the bar, but nope, here he was alive and kicking.

T-Bag froze hearing that voice, he turned partly, "What the...?" He was cut off, by Lincoln was putting his arm around T-Bag's shoulders forcefully. " What are you gonna do, scream? Hmmm?" Lincoln's voice was dark. They walked around a corner together and Lincoln pushed T-Bag against a car, "How the hell are you still breathing?" He hissed as T-Bag groaned in pain.

Michael cringed, "What the hell did you do to your hand?" he felt sick rise in his throat.

Olivia kept standing beside Michael, she glanced, "well, all I can say, that is one sick sight to See, Theodore that is nasty..."

Lincoln grabbed T-Bag's wrist where the stitches were fresh, squeezing the pressure points. T-Bag hissed in pain, " Easy, easy...I recently had some work done." He tried to keep calm.  
"Where's the map?" Lincoln snapped darker at him, feeling the need to cause him as much pain as possible.  
"Easy, easy, easy! I don't have it." He said fearfully of Lincoln.

"Bullshit!" Olivia pointed out, "big, stinking bullshit." she kept pointing to T-Bag, her eyes focused.

For a second Michael glanced to Olivia, "for once, Olivia makes a point," he nodded, "Linc, frisk him." he pointed out trying to keep his tone cool.

Lincoln pushed T-Bag against the car, like a police officer would. Kicking his legs apart, Lincoln started roughly feeling for the piece of paper. "I'm telling you, I don't have it!" T-Bag felt nervous before wincing once more as Lincoln grabbed him, shaking him. "You don't have it, Huh?"  
"It was gone when I got there. Why don't you keep your pooch away from me, I'll tell you everything I know!" He looked panicked. Toward Michael, Michael was the one with the heart.

Olivia kept her eyes on T-Bag, "see," she got close to his face, "I find it hard to trust a creeper like you." she felt Michael pulling her back.

"So, T-Bag," Michael watched him, "You start talking, or we'll make sure you're found by the right people..." he crossed his arms quickly.

T-Bag hissed at Olivia, but Lincoln pushed his fingers into his wrist and he screamed in pain. "It's the kid. He has it. I saw him this morning. I needed some help. We made a deal, all right? He said that he would dig, I told him where he could get a map at."  
Lincoln glared, grabbing T-Bag by his bleached hair. "What kid? What KID?" Lincoln shook him.  
T-Bag didn't speak for a minute, but finally opened is mouth, "Tweena." His Southern accent was rougher then before.

Olivia kept looking to the back seat, driving down a long road, she kept looking to Lincoln in the driver seat stopping the car, her eyes to Michael, "I don't like this..." she stated clearly.

"Do you think I am getting out the party hats about this?" Michael kept his eyes on Olivia, it was weird all three of them in the front, just because no one wanted to be in the back seat with him, so Olivia felt awkward on Michael's lap.

Olivia inhaled, "no, but then again, we, well, do we really need the money?" she opened the car door getting out, the fact her tone was bitter before she started to kick the dirt.

Lincoln got out; his face was all business, as he opened the back door. "Out." His rough voice ordered T-Bag.  
Who slid out of the car with ease. "What's going on?" He felt nervous. "Where'd you say Tweener was headed?" Lincoln walked around the back of the car.  
"Up on the main drag. He's supposed to find a shovel." T-Bag turned looking at Lincoln who stuck in key into the trunk's lock, opening it.  
"In." Lincoln pointed.

"What? No... No Way!" T-Bag shook his head.  
Lincoln reached into his jeans waistband, bringing out his gun.  
"No no, no, no, no!" T-Bag stared wide eyed.  
"In." Lincoln said again.

Alex walked back into the office, he quickly avoided talking to anyone as he slipped into his office closing the door, he shut the blinds. For a second he sat down, he placed the pen, taking the lid off, slipped as many pills as he could inside it. He inhaled knocking one back, the fact his eyes looking around the office, relaxing back into the chair, it was a matter about letting the medication work over him, trying to relax into the bubble of calm, For a moment before having to go back into the real world.

Nikole had been disappearing and reappearing all day, her cell phone was pretty much glued to her ear and her heels were digging into her feet that were sore from walking up and down stairs all day in a rushed pace.  
But for the moment, her cell phone was in her pocket, her pace was normal and she had a minute to herself.  
However she didn't use it for herself, she had some key information. She walked up to Alex's office, seeing the door and blinds closed.  
She knocked a soft knock; she didn't want to walk in on something she'd regret. "Alex', can I come in, you aren't choking the chicken are you?" That sentence coming out of her mouth alone was enough for anything to tell she was from the Southern states.

Alex inhaled, he kept his eyes closed, "Enter..." he said trying to feel the calm, the peace. The fact Alex wasn't going to stress with this feeling, he was going to find Scofield, get away from this Company, and get his life back.

Turning the knob to the office door, she walked into his office, closing the door behind herself. She watched him; it wasn't hard for her to tell he'd just recently at a fix. "Rough day?" She asked him, casually, walking across the floor to sit down in the same chair in front of his desk.

Alex exhaled, "I am getting that closer to Scofield," he stretched out, his eyes focused on hers, "and I am going to find them all..." he kept thinking about it, always thinking about the manhunt. "so what can I do for you Nikki..." he smiled while trying to not show how much he didn't want her here right now.

Nikole shifted in the seat she was sitting on, her hands resting on her knee. "I thought you said we didn't have any kind of relationship? Here you are going around shortening my name... " She smiled a dark smile. "Well, Ally!" She started up, "We've got a confirmed sighting on Franklin. He jumped out of a moving train in Preston, Idaho."

Alex got to his feet quickly, he kept looking to Nikole, he moved touching her arms, looking deep into her eyes, "Idaho..." he spoke clearly, he pulled her close to him, but let her go before going to the other office where the map was. "Franklin, spotted in Idaho," he pointed to the map, "Sucre spotted in Mesquite, and finally Bagwell in Nebraska on I-80 heading west!" he kept looking to everyone.

For a minute, Nikole felt frozen in the office now alone. Until she managed to shake her head, but standing up and walking out toward the map.  
"Funny how, both men have never been across the Mississippi. Visiting friends and family? Not to likely and not South of the border. They're due West." She kept looking at Alex.

"The Garden Centre, this might just be me and my... History. But I'm thinking drugs and a lot of them." Lincoln looked up at the small country store before looking at Michael and Olivia.

"Go in Michael..." Olivia pushed him, she kept looking him over, she kept looking up from one man to another. "Go..." she pushed him into the store. "You stay here..." she kept looking to Lincoln. Her eyes looking to his, "Why you giving me and Michael the look?"

"I wasn't, giving you a the look?" He half said it in a question and half in a statement. His eyes looking from the centre back to Olivia. "Sorry," He reached out taking her hand into his.

"Lincoln, I was best friends with Michael, and I'd admit, We are close." her eyes kept on his, "but I'll never see him like I see you..." she paused, looking into the store. "Linc..." she pushed him to the door, "mike needs your muscle..."

Lincoln ran into the centre quickly. Kicking the man holding his brother in the ribs.  
Making him let Michael go. Pulling out his gun. Woody looked nervous. " Where's the kid? Where's the kid?" Lincoln said darkly.

Olivia walked into the back seeing David, "Oh," she now looked him over, "Are you okay?" she felt her hands touching him, looking him over.

David glanced to her, "Ay, I'm fine," he kept watching her brown eyes focused on him, "David, you're going to be okay..." she looked back to where Michael and Lincoln were tying up the shop clerk.

"What are you doin' here?" David looked confused to all of them.

Michael inhaled, Olivia smiled, "We had to come for you," she brushed his hair back.

David felt more confused, "How you know I was here?"

"T-Bag." Lincoln said sharply, looking over the teenager with an annoyance.  
He grabbed him, pushing him up against the wall without blinking. "Where's the map?" His voice was low and rougher. When Tweener questioned it, he shook the kid a little bit, "The map! Hand it over." He narrowed his eyes.

Olivia quickly stepped in the way, she glared at Lincoln, but took his hands off of David, she brushed him down, "What Linc is trying to say is, Theodore implied that you had the map, to, the, money location." she kept her voice calm, brushing the wrinkles out of his shirt.

David laughed to Lincoln, "He told you I had it?" he then looked to Michael, "I am just manual labour, he's the brains..."

Olivia inhaled, "He's got the map, and knowing him," she glanced to Michael, "Michael!" she rushed out of the shop, she knew they needed to get back to the car ASAP.

A piece of ripped paper with; '1213' printed on it was laying on T-Bag's chest; "Tell me that's not what I know it is." T-Bag heard from Michael's mouth as the truck opened quickly letting the bright lights in.  
"It is. But don't worry. Before I destroyed it, I committed it to my photographic memory." T-Bag said swiftly.

Olivia stood beside David, "I," she waved her hands in the air, "This is bullshit!" her fist tighten, "I," she inhaled.

Michael snorted, "Coming from a compulsive liar, I find that a little hard to believe." his voice directed to T-Bag. Olivia still pacing, David watching her, focused on her outfit.

"I'd have tattooed it to my body but I didn't have the time." He looked from Michael to Lincoln, "Whenever you strip search a lifer, you should always check his coin purse!" His last words rushed as Lincoln pulled him from the trunk with anger.  
"Tell us where the money is!" He hissed.  
"Now, let's not dissolve into threats, all right? I'm gonna take the high road here. Suggest a mutually beneficial arrangement. I have the information. You have the manual requirements necessary to unearth Westmoreland's buried booty. We're partners." His voice was drawn out.

Olivia exhaled, "Michael..." her voice light.

Michael turned to look over Olivia, "I," he kept watching her eyes, snapped his attention to T-Bag, "And why is that?" he felt himself getting sick of this.

"Because as of this moment, I'm your map." His eyes fixed onto Michael's as he moved, walking around the car, toward the back, Opening the door and getting in.  
Lincoln heard Tweener asking if they split it five ways now and he glared. "No, get in." He pointed to the trunk.

Olivia moved to the boot slamming it shut, "No!" she snapped to Lincoln with a serious tone. "I am not shutting him in a boot, in this weather," her arms folding across her chest.

David kept still, for a second he didn't really know what to do looking from Olivia to Lincoln.

"Olivia." Lincoln said sharply reopening the trunk. "He's no use to us, in fact ... We don't even need him. He's getting in the trunk." He looked over Tweener. "Get IN!" He pointed darkly at him.

David stepped to get into the trunk, he was seriously scared of Lincoln Burrows, the man could kill him in a heart beat, but he felt Olivia's hand on his chest, her other slamming the boot shut again. "No," her eyes kept serious, "I will not get into that car, if this kid is shut in a trunk!"

Michael glanced to Lincoln, back to Olivia, "you know what he did, what he could of done!" his kept his eyes narrowed to David, who stepped back looking extremely upset with himself.

Olivia shook her head, "I don't care Michael," her head snapped to look at Lincoln, "cos right now, I am not going to condemn him," she looked to David, "What did you do?"

David inhaled, "I," he kept his head low.

"He ratted the plan to Bellick, why I had to rush everything, nearly blew the whole plan!" Michael kept his eyes dark on David, then looked to Olivia.

Olivia didn't change, "And, from what I heard, Bellick had him over a barrel, and Bellick is a sick man, so maybe, just maybe he was trying to protect himself," her eyes going to David again, "Get in the back seat..." she opened the door for him.

"So he was getting his ass ridden in Fox River and you sit him next to the White Trash Paedophile, real swell idea, Olivia." Lincoln walked around the car, opening the driver side door, getting into the driver seat, slamming the door behind himself.  
"Might I suggest, taking a deep breath in the nose and out the mouth?" T-Bag was looking at Lincoln, loving every minute of this.  
Lincoln turned around, his expression was blank and T-Bag looked fearful of it for a minute. "My bad." He whispered, sitting back in the seat.

Michael kept watching Olivia, she was still looking angry, "Livia..." he went to touch her, and she started to slam him. Michael was holding his hands up.

"I hate you, and your stupid brother!" she kept slapping him feeling Michael holding her hands still. "Let me go!" her eyes glaring.

Michael leg of her, "Linc could of died, the whole plan..." he kept his voice down.

"Well Linc's alive, you got out," she kept looking to Michael, "I don't know what happened to my friend, but when I look at you, I see a evil, manipulative bastard!" she pushed him away, "I'm out..." she started to walk away from the car feeling sick with everything. Michael stood still feeling shocked by her words.

Lincoln's eyes were narrowed, beeping the horn. "Get in the FUCKING car Michael." He glared out the passenger window toward his little brother.  
T-Bag looked from David beside him to Lincoln in the driver seat.  
"Mama always said... Enjoy domestic's that aren't your own." He lent back in the seat.

Michael got into the front passenger side; he looked to Lincoln, still feeling hurt by what Olivia said to him, he could see her walking away.

David kept looking to the brothers, "I think she had a good point..."

"Shut up, no one is talking to you." Michael snapped at him, he wasn't going to be having a good day.

"Yeah, no one was talking to you." T-Bag mocked in a childish voice at David.  
Lincoln turned around in the seat, his eyes vicious. "You shut your fucking mouth right now, before I rip one by one every stitch off that sad excuse for a hand..." He turned back around, starting the car.

Michael kept focused forward, "Right now, I am just wanting to have directions to the location, on that map..." he glared to T-Bag, "I don't care what either of you have to say." he turned to look to Lincoln, "Just go say your sorry to her..." he kept looking to Lincoln.

Lincoln stared at Michael with a disgruntled facial expression. "The boys right, Skin, listen to him and go apologize. We all just want our money." T-Bag for one was agreeing with Michael Scofield.  
Lincoln kept looking forward, before hitting the steering wheel, opening the door roughly and getting out of the car.  
Wondering after Olivia. "Olivia!" He said quickly.

She stopped turning around, "Lincoln," her eyes kept focused on his, brushed a hand into her hair feeling tired again, but started to walk towards him, she didn't know what was going on.

David leaning forward to see what is going on, "Look man, about..."

"I don't want to hear it," Michael looked to David, "only reason you're not in that trunk right now," he pointed out the window, "Is because she still believes in the good of people." he stared to David again, "She is a good person, who doesn't like to see others suffer."

"I'm really sorry, I don't know what got into me... I just felt like, I don't know... I really want this over with, I want to me... In Panama with you and Michael, away from ... Here." He exhaled watching her.

"I want," she inhaled, "I just want to stop feeling like, we're going to be running in circles, but if Michael says we need this money," she moved forward, "I just think I'm too old to fight," he brushed her hand up her arm, "Just, I've never really lived much either..." she kept stepping forward, "also, tell your brother, he's driving, I'm not sitting on his bony lap..."


	19. Chapter 20

Lincoln laughed, bringing her close to him, pulling her into a hug and a kiss, before smiling. "No, you get to sit on these, lean mean thighs." He wiggled his eyebrows joking around, taking her hand.

"Good," she inhaled letting him go walking back to the car, she glanced to Michael, "you drive," she watched him getting out the car, he looked at her getting into the driver seat, "I really hope this is over with today..."

David watching Lincoln getting into the front passenger seat, and Olivia sitting on his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder, and all David could think about was what Layla was doing about now.

Holding Olivia close to him, Lincoln felt the car driving on the road, hearing T-Bag in the back seat; "You know, in uh, in Thailand, they got a black market where you can get any kind of surgery you need, even a hand transplant." He looked at his poor hand.  
"You're sick." Lincoln stated the obvious.  
"Keep going there. The turnoff's just up here somewhere." He nodded.

"Before or after Sheep Road?" Olivia asked, the fact every time she looked at him, she see his hand, remember the moment like watching a movie, John, the axe, the scream and the blood, her body tensing with it in her mind.

"What's the matter, Theodore? Did you forget?" Michael sounding sarcastic while driving the car, he kept focused on the road.

T-Bag hissed, "How could I forget a road called Sheep? It's after. Don't you feel all warm inside now that we're working together?" He smirked, seeing David he winked at him.  
"We aren't working together. You're just here to lend a hand." Lincoln put a lot of power into the word 'hand.'  
"Wait, wait, wait. Slow down. That was it. That little bitty road right back there!" T-Bag said quickly.

"What about me?" David asked while feeling left out in all of this.

Olivia looked over David, "well, you can sing Ice, Ice baby..." she gave him cute eyes looking into the back seat.

"That ain't funny..." he replied feeling completely useless.

Michael inhaled, "How far is it from here?" he asked ignoring Olivia.

"A quarter mile, if I remember the scale properly." T-Bag nodded, feeling pretty good about that.  
"Let's start walking." Lincoln said, his arms unlacing themselves from around Olivia's waist.

Olivia looked to David, "Just stay here," getting out of the car, "watch the car," she nodded stretching her legs out.

Michael was getting out also walking beside Olivia before back to T-Bag. "Where now?" he asked keeping himself calm. Money, they needed it, that was the whole point.

"Right up there. The hill borders the property. The K.K is on the other side." T-Bag nodded.  
"First thing I'm gonna do with the money: buy new shoes." Lincoln said while walking, out reaching his hand for Olivia.

Michael watching Olivia and Lincoln, "Second thing: Tacos." he kept beside Olivia making her the middle.

Her eyes snapping to him, "Food or Vagina?" she asked feeling Lincoln's hand holding onto hers, but kept her attention on Michael.

"Food..." he quickly replied, "Why is it sex with you...?"

Olivia shrugged, "Sex, it rules the world you know, plus not like any of us is getting any, three: a bra..."

"A bra." Lincoln said before laughing, "That, makes complete sense from a logical stand point, 'Livia, nice." He laughed "Forth thing: ice cold beer... " He glanced toward his brother.

"Fifth thing: a little toothpaste." Michael felt his mouth was horrible. He kept walking knowing that T-Bag was right behind them.

Olivia nodded, "Yeah, I miss clean teeth," she ran her tongue over her top lip thinking, "Sixth thing: full body massage..." she closed her eyes for a second imagining it.

Listening to them talking, keeping forward. T-Bag stepped in a muddy puddle. "Ugh!" He snapped. "Dang." He pulled his foot out of the puddle.

Olivia ignoring T-Bag kept thinking, Michael smiled, "Seventh thing: shave," he touched his face lightly, it had been a while, and wasn't blessed like Lincoln to grow facial hair evenly.

Olivia laughed, "Second that, but then I'd wax, lets stubbly..." she kept walking in sync with Lincoln.

Michael feeling himself smile, "right, Livia, don't talk about waxing, cos I think..."

"Michael Scofield, I was talking about my legs..." she waved a finger, "Dirty boy, thing eight: porn for you..."

"Ninth thing: A nice shower..." Michael chuckling to Olivia's face, "now who has the dirty mind..."

A car pulled up outside the residence of Alexander Mahone's silently. The Driver picking up his cell phone, dialling the Special Agent's number, and listening to it ring.

Alex walked over to the bird bath, he glanced over his reflection rippling in the water, his hand going for his cell phone, he flipped it open, "Mahone..." he replied, funny, someone phoning his cell phone, they should only assume the owner would answer, but the Alex worked with brain dead morons half the time anyway.

"Agent Mahone, your car's out front, sir. The flight to Utah leaves in an hour." a voice said to him, he inhaled kept focused on the ripples, the breeze was light, and he swallowed hard.

"I'll be there. Thank you." He hung the phone up; kept facing forward, "Is it me, or you are addicted to shadows..." he spun around quickly seeing Nikole in the shaded area of his back porch.

She smiled, "You're just paranoid." Her eyes were skimming over to the bird bath behind him. "Ouu, nice Bird Bath, Alex! I didn't know you had such a taste in yard-accessories." She stepped out of the shadows, walking across the grass - which in heels was pretty impressive or at least she thought.

"Well the cars here," Alex ignored her comment, he kept watching her while she made her way over here, "If my hunch is right, we've got all the escape cons in one place." he exhaled finding his sunglasses putting them on.

Brushing a hand into her hair, putting some of it behind her ear, Nikole scanned over him, before looking back to the bird bath. "You know... You've got a nice backyard; it would look so much better with a pool... You could dig up the yard yourself." She smiled at him. Darkness was around the edges of her blue eyes. Ignoring pretty much what he said.

Alex focused on her through the dark tint of the aviators, he kept still, "I don't swim, so a pool would be pointless." he then started to head for the front of the house, "Plane takes off in an hour, so are you ready or what?" he snapped feeling sick of her games.

Walking behind him now, "Nope." Her words simple, "I'm not, because I'm not coming with you. I'm sure you're completely devastated by this news."

"Yeah, my heart just bleeds Nikki with the thought of you not being there," he started, "seriously, you can see it, but inside a piece of me just died." he carried on walking away from her, "but trust me, I am hoping this is the last we see of each other, as of today, they're all dead."

"Oh, Ally; it's okay, I'll miss you too. Send me a post-card from Utah." She nodded, sarcasm strong in those words before taking her own car keys out of her pocket. "But no, seriously, for your sake, I really hope they are all dead soon, some people are getting, should we say... Impatient." Her eyes narrowed. "Now, excuse me, I have a wedding dress to buy."

"Look, stakes marking the property line." Lincoln pointed out the obvious, walking ahead of T-Bag still.  
"Should be dead ahead. Can you see the silo?" T-Bag wondered, holding his stitched hand close to his chest.

Olivia let go of Lincoln hand rushing to a halt, "Whoa!" she looked to Michael, "you're not going to like it..."

Michael rushed to catch up with Olivia, he looked to the property development, "What the..." he ran his hands over his head.

"I said you wasn't going to like it," Olivia looked down to the small suburban area, she bit her thumb nail, "They built right over..."

Michael kept still, "The money," he inhaled, "It's gone..."

"The bastards... Built over it." T-Bag made it to the top finally after everyone else. "Thank you Captain Obvious." Lincoln glared.

"I really wanted that bra..." her hands going to her chest, "I feel like a stripped in Nika's bra..." she glanced down herself, "plus it's too small..." she kept looking to her chest.

Michael glanced, then snapped his attention away, "well, we need a plan," he inhaled, "Lets go back to the car..." he started to walk back feeling helpless.

"Ranch is gone, Michael." Lincoln sat passenger again, holding Olivia on his lap, arms around her waist, as he looked over his little brother driving. He glanced in the back seat seeing David and T-Bag.

Olivia kept holding onto Lincoln, she was getting hot and bothered; she kept looking to the road they were driving on, the suburban street, the place all girls dream to live when having a family. "I wish I had a white picket fence and green grass..."

"Well, the five million might not be." Michael ignored Olivia while looking around the street, he felt weird.

"And you're gonna find it, how? What, you got a divining rod tattooed on your ass?" T-Bag sniped darkly at Michael.  
"I don't wanna hear anything out of your mouth other than what your photographic memory spits out regarding that map!" Lincoln turned to glare at the Southern man.  
"You watch your tone with me, boy." He hissed in a warning.

"I will watch you get tossed to the side of the road to fend for yourself, boy. Because if you can't remember where that silo was, you're worthless to us." Michael kept the tense angry voice, and Olivia felt uncomfortable with all the yelling.

"So, David," she looked to the teenage boy, "I love your tattoo..." she kept looking him over while he was trying to keep out of the yelling.

He inhaled, "Tattoo..." he touched his arm, "yeah, you got any?"

"No, never got around to body modifications being in prison since I was nineteen..." she nodded her head.

"The ranch was at the centre of a box... Sheep Road on one side, Kokosing Road perpendicular." T-Bag nodded, using his big words to confuse the dust inside Lincoln's head. "In the centre of the property was the ranch house...and the ranch house was surrounded by trees." He kept talking.

"Every tree here is a year old at most." he kept glancing around, "Except those." Michael finished off, he turned to Olivia, "you still remember everything in school?" he asked her.

"Michael, I still remember mine, and your locker combinations..." she laughed, her eyes looking to the trees. "They all look a good fifty over years old." she pointed out.

"Where's the silo?" Lincoln asked in general, feeling he was missing a very important piece of key information.  
"Inside the trees..." T-Bag whispered.  
"I wanna say on the left, but that may have been a barn. I remembered the best I could, gents, but I didn't know this place would now be smothered in tract homes. So, you know, I'm sorry that I'm not Rain Man over here." He remembered that movie.

Michael kept driving stopping near the tree, Olivia kept looking, "Michael, you know we're gonna be spotted..." she said while watching him looking over the trees.

"Well, I," he snapped his attention to her face, "What?"

Olivia rolled the palms of her hands over her thighs, "I already know where the Silo was."

Michael inhaled, "How do you know?" he kept watching her eyes.

David leaning forward to hear, he wasn't quiet sure what was going on, but grateful he wasn't in a boot.

Olivia glanced to the trees, "There." she pointed.

"And you know this because?" David asked feeling lost.

Michael broke into a smile, "You see those two trees? They're shorter than the rest. They were all planted at the same time, but those two didn't get as much sunlight."

"Something was in their way." Lincoln clued in to what Olivia was saying as he unlaced his arms from around her waist. "The silo. Our money should be right there, under that garage." He was staring at it.  
"You better be right, boy." T-Bag called at Lincoln.

Michael ignoring T-Bag like always, he watched Olivia and Lincoln, "This isn't a high-end subdivision. They slapped this place up overnight. The silo's foundations might still be there. To save money, they probably just laid the concrete for the garage floor right on top of it. We'll dig straight down. If we hit the foundation, we stay. If not, we go."

"And get ice cream!" Olivia smiled while feeling a complete dork.

Michael rolled his eyes, "So, lets go," he started, and looked to Olivia's face, "what?"

"Erm, I don't think blondes her natural colour..." Olivia pointed out the woman walking out of the house to collect the morning paper.

"Oh man." Lincoln exhaled seeing the woman, and he made a face.

"Ain't no problem that a screwdriver to her temple won't fix." T-Bag grinned to himself, before seeing everyone glaring at him.  
" People die all the time, boys. Five million dollars comes once in a lifetime." He tagged on. He'd been calling Olivia one of the boys for a long time now.

For a second Olivia turned around, "Okay, no one is going to be killed." she held a finger, "And two, you stink, I hate you, and if anyone is getting a screwdriver to the temple is you!" she pointed in his face with a glare in her eyes, "so shut the fuck up!"

Lincoln nodded. "Like the lady says, so shut up." Lincoln looked to T-Bag who sunk deeper into the back seat. "I've got an idea." Lincoln looked to Michael, "But we're going to need some supplies." He pointed out.

"I can get stuff," David kept looking from Olivia to Lincoln, "I mean, I can get it all quick," he wanted to prove himself to these guys, "But I want my cut..." he kept his voice serious.

"Well, we'll talk. Once you prove we can trust you." Michael kept looking to the boy, but feeling himself driving some place secluded, getting out of the car.

Olivia using this change to stretch her legs out again, "So what do you want David to do?"

Michael looked from Olivia to David, "I want you to go back to that garden center and get everything on this list. And gas up the car." he took some money, "And we'll meet you right back here in an hour." he kept his tone serious.

Olivia smiled feeling like things were getting better, "And, also, if you can, get some gum..." she nodded.

David breathed into his hand, "What?"

"No for you," Olivia watched where T-Bag was, "If I have to spend any longer with him, I don't want his dog breathe..."

"And David...Don't screw this up." Michael added over Olivia.

David brushed his hand under his nose, going to the driver side of the car, "This ain't Fox River no more, man. You're lookin' at the real deal now. But I want my cut." his eyes going to Olivia, his smiled a little, "Gum, I'll see you in an hour..." he got into the car driving off.

"I like him," Olivia said with her hands into her pockets.

"No." Lincoln said before they walked toward an electricity box, popping it open, it hummed with the voltage inside of it.  
"I think, our Sink is feeling nervous miss Olivia might run off with the Milk-Chicken." T-Bag pointed out and Lincoln hissed at him. But his eyes focused on the box, his short hair was standing on edge from the static.

Olivia glared to T-Bag, "He's twelve years younger than me," she stated, "I mean, I was in prison when he was just getting out of dippers..." she felt herself shiver.

Michael glanced over to Lincoln, "Where'd you learn about electricity?" he kept watching his brother, going to Olivia watching out, and finally T-Bag ogling the woman in her yard.

Lincoln half smiled to himself, "I used to steal Copper wiring from Transformer boxes." He pulled something, "Then I'd sell them on the docks, make a few bucks." He looked over his baby brother, "You were in school, of course." He pointed out.  
T-Bag looked from the woman in the house, to Michael staring at him. "I was just lookin', Pretty. What's that old chestnut? I can look at the menu, doesn't mean I'm gonna eat." He nodded.

"And some how, in your case," Olivia inhaled, "I am finding it so hard to believe..." her eyes kept on his, she didn't like that they were really working with him, again!

Michael kept looking to T-Bag also, "We get in, we get the money, we get out. That's it." he then turned to Lincoln hoping this plan would work.

"No, absolutely." T-Bag glared from Olivia to Michael, his eyes unglaring. "Of course." He said again.  
"And." Lincoln pulled at something else, "We are ... Good." He smiled, looking over the box before watching the lawn sprinklers stopping their jobs and sliding back into the ground. "Now it's just up to the kid." He looked to the three of them.

Olivia glanced over Lincoln, "He'll pull through," her voice light while holding her arms around herself, she felt nervous about everything.

Amber was touching material of a bridesmaid dress, "Darlin' you're gonna have to come outta of there soon..." her southern twang sharp, she didn't really like the big cities, but she wanted to see her baby girl in a wedding dress, she kept looking to the dressing room, "come on baby girl, momma's camera is waiting." she kept smiling brightly.

Nikole was standing inside the dressing room of the Wedding Bridal shop, standing at herself in one of the six mirrors, listening to her mother, who was right; she couldn't hide away inside the changing rooms. "Comin' Momma." Nikole turned around in the dress, unlocking and stepping out into a viewing area.

For a second Amber held a hand to her chest, "Oh if your papa could see you right now," Amber brushed a hand under her eyes, her little girl was all grown up, the simple white dress flattered her figure, the strapless dress, corseted to fit snug against her chest, it hugged her waist, the long train, slipping over her hips, she looked like a princess. "Are you really going to get to the end of the alter this time?"

Rolling her eyes, "Yes, I will get to the end of the Alter this time, momma don't worry." Nikole smiled, her fingers brushing down the dress. "And so will Kevin." She smiled thinking about her fiancée, how so soon; she was going to be, Misses Nikole Scarlatti.

"Well," Amber held the camera up snapping a picture, "I was talking to Misses Robinson," she pointed, "you remember her, lived by Polly's diner," her voice kept twanging, her eyes scanning over her daughter, "She said, you better start being careful with getting pregnant now, lots of things can go wrong," she laughed, "I said not my Nikki, she's gonna give me a grandchild," her head nodding, "I want at least two, I am the only member of my book club without gran'kids."

Nikole exhaled sharply, looking over her mother who she loved so dearly, but sometimes was glad they lived so far away. "Momma, Kevin and I aren't worried about kids right now... " But seeing the look in her mothers eyes, she paused, "Yeah, two... Two babies." She nodded after a minute.

"I'm just sayin' at your age," Amber spoke swiftly, "Everything starts slowing down," her head nodded, "I'm just helping you dear." she placed her camera back into her bag walking over to her daughter, she brushed her hands down the dress, "But you look lovely," she kissed her cheek before hugging her daughter close, "I'm so proud you're not going to be living in sin any longer than you already have..."

"Oh yes Momma, do you think... God will ever forgive me?" Nikole whispered hugging her mother back lightly. Trying not to sound sarcastic about it.

Checking his invisible watch, Lincoln looked annoyed as they all stood by the electricity box. "Where the hell is the kid?" He was pissed this was taking so long.  
"Maybe he ran off with the car." T-Bag suggested.

Olivia kept looking to Lincoln, "Have a little faith," she was standing in front of him, holding herself close to his chest.

Michael watching the car come back, it stopped, and David got out walking to Michael. "Do you get everything?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I got it." David replied going to the truck, he wiped sweat from his forehead, his eyes shifting.

Olivia stepped away from Lincoln, "David, what's wrong?"

David looked into her eyes, passing her the gum, "Nothin', it's cool, I handled it..."

Lincoln grabbed him around the collar of his shirt, hissing. "What? What did you handle?" He snapped darkness was around his eyes.

Olivia jumped in the way taking Lincoln's hands off of David, "Baby, baby," Olivia spoke softly, "Count to ten," she tried to calm him down, her hands touching his face, "please..." she lightly brushed a kiss on his lips, turning to face David, "What happened?"

"Check it. This fool came in the shop. He was acting all shady, he got a bad vibe...so he picked up his cellie phone, he started making calls, so I popped him."

Olivia's eyes got big, "You what!" her voice squeaked the, what part.

David inhaled, "I hit him with the shovel, man! I didn't know what else to do! So I just...OI tied him up and put him in the back room with that other country hick." he kept looking nervous.

"Here we go. Here we go." T-Bag snapped looking at David with an annoyance on his face.  
Lincoln taking in a long breath, "Who was he calling?" He tried to keep his head level, trying being the keyword.

"The sheriff. Man, I...man, I don't know, dude. It just set off so quick!" David felt his eyes stuck on Olivia, she was looking pale white.

Michael looking to David seriously, "Did the call go through?" he kept still watching the boy shifting.

"Yes... No, I don't know." David felt panic wash over him; he could see Olivia pacing now, her hands going into her short hair. "Yo, but I got the gear..."

Lincoln pushed David back, away from the trunk. "We gotta move on this now." He looked from Michael to Olivia.  
"Put these on." He handed a pair of overalls and a cap to Olivia. "So we're playin' dress up, huh? I was hoping for more naughty school girl..." T-Bag whispered but took the overalls from Lincoln who was glaring.

Olivia kept looking to T-Bag, "Are you serious," she then glanced to Michael, "I..." she inhaled, "I am going to dress over there." she pointed away from the group walking away.

Michael watched Olivia rushing off, her face deep pink, "Well, I think it's best I do all the talking." he kept looking to T-Bag now, "you, don't talk to her," he pointed, "don't even look at her."

David took his own overalls; he kept feeling like he was failing at everything.

When Jeanette opened her front door, she didn't except to see a man dressed in work clothes standing there.  
"Yes?" She asked him, staring, Lincoln, T-Bag, Olivia and David all off to the side of the house.

Olivia standing in the garage, her hair pulled into the cap, the overalls made for a man, so she had no curves, her eyes hidden under the cap, she didn't talk, just kept looking around.

Michael smiled to Jeanette, "Jeanette, the noise might be substantial. You might wanna take in that tennis game after all." he wanted to keep his charm, that was all he had, plus his boyish good looks, that said you can trust me.

"Oh, no, it's too hot for that now. Plus, I gotta keep an eye on y'all and make sure you don't steal anything." She said seriously. Before Lincoln came in via the door that led back into the house. " Ma'am." He said with a nod.  
Jeanette looked flirtingly at him. "How are yoouuu?" She almost giggled.  
"Good." Lincoln smiled, charmingly before disappearing.

Olivia kept looking to the door where that woman was, she didn't like her, everything about her screamed fake. "How are you?" Olivia mocked the woman's voice before taking the cap off, "good..." she grunted walking to a corner.

"All right, where's Tweener?" Michael asked while looking around.

Olivia's eyes on Michael's, "He's name is David!" her voice stiff, "and he's plugging the extension cable in next door."

Michael nodded, "We're gonna have to cut up the cement." he looked as David rushed into the room.

"Yo, we gots company!" he stepped inside; behind him was C-Note and Sucre.

C-Note looking around, "What's up, Snowflake?" his voice smooth, calm, looking around the room.

"Well, as always, your timing is flawless." Michael said, his tone was dry.

C-note laughed, "I don't follow."

"Well, let me try to explain it to you. We're trying to run something here, and we can't have people walking in off the street." Michael kept his tone dark, wanted to really smack someone.

"Oh, oh, okay, so you want us to leave and then you can just mail us the check?" C-Note was looking around, making himself heard.

Michael's attention going from C-Note to Sucre, "Sucre, I know you trust me. And you know I'll cut you in on that money. But the two of you being here right now jeopardizes everything."

"I'm not going nowhere. I want my share of the money." Fernando said darkly about it.  
"Wait a minute, hold on, man. Ain't we did this dance before? You know, I say I want in, you say no. Then I threaten to tell somebody about what's going on here. And then you decide to play nice and then we're one big happy family. Why don't we just stop wasting time, all right?" C-Note looked down at Michael, darker then Fernando's voice was.  
Lincoln was looking over Olivia. "Relax, she isn't my type" He snickered.

Olivia blinked looking to Lincoln, "I'm not jealous," she kept looking to him while trying to ignore herself screaming that she was.

Michael kept looking from Fernando to Sucre; "If this blows, we're all going to be in trouble." he kept looking to everyone, but inhaled rubbing his temple.

"Damn, man, you still alive?" C-Note stared darkly at T-Bag.  
"And kickin' Homeboy." He hit his good hands fist against his chest, like a black person would to another black person.  
"How'd you find us?" Lincoln looked away from Olivia to C-Note.  
"Man, if I can do rapid deployment of satellite communications, for Uncle Sam all over the world..." C-Note nodded.  
There was a knock at the door. Jeanette entered, "How are you guys doing..." She trailed off seeing others. "Who are you? Who are they?"

Michael pulled the charm again, "I, uh...I had to call my supervisor. He sent them right over. This job is a top priority. They want to get this done as quickly and as efficiently as possible." he smiled with a nod to Jeanette.

Olivia standing behind Jeanette giving the woman a dirty look, she just wanted to come here, so she can keep checking Lincoln out, she was eye humping him like a dirty whore.

Michael gave a semi glare, "Well, Jeanette...like I said, there's a lot of work to do and it's gonna be noisy." he smiled ignoring the dirty looks.

"Jeanette, do you have a restroom I can use?" Olivia kept trying to look simple and polite.

Jeanette nodded, "Oh yes, just upstairs, first door on the left." She looked from the other woman to Lincoln again, smiling to herself. "Oh! Drinks, I forgot to offer." She smiled.  
"We're fine." Lincoln said, his ball cap pulled down over his face, Turning around with a little wave and leaving the garage again.

"Yo, man, this is not good. We got her up in our grill checkin' in on us all the time..." David kept looking to Michael as Olivia walked out of the garage.

Olivia now walking through the kitchen, she looked over the woman, her walking around wearing skimpy skirt, tight top. "Nice home," she got to the stairs, she looked to the bathroom before locking the door, she inhaled while looking around the bathroom, so tidy, now inhaling.

"The boy is right. And since I can't dig, I'll volunteer to keep her occupied." T-Bag smirked to himself, heading toward the door but seeing Lincoln blocking it now.  
"You don't touch her." He warned, darkly. Untrusting of T-Bag.  
"Who are you, Sister Mary Francis? I know how to play nice." He put on a charming smile.  
"We'll be watching." He let T-Bag go, before turning on a drill.

Olivia walked back into the garage, her eyes going from Sucre to Michael, C-Note and finally on David, "where's Lincoln?" she said looking worried.

"He's getting some air," Michael pointed out, he then looked to cement.

Olivia nodded sitting down, C-Note looked up giving her a dirty look, "Princess, don't think you're sitting there doing nothing!" his voice a growl.

"Yeah, see you all get a boner over money, but I don't give a shit..." she then glanced over her fingernails, and relaxed.

Fernando was working on the hole, exhaling. "I feel like I've done a lot more digging in the past several months then in my whole life!" He was snappy, pissed, at everything.

"I gotta get some water or somethin'." David kept looking around.

Michael glared, "Hose at the side of the house," he kept his tone dry, he then turned to Olivia still looking over the scene. David walked out of the garage.

"Nando," Olivia kept her tone carefully, she got up quickly before wrapping her arms around him hugging on tight, "I'm so sorry..." she whispered before kissing his cheek.

Michael glanced over them, seeing it was only the three of them, "Down the road, if you're in trouble, . It's what we can all use to communicate. Post a note on the message board."

"What was it?" Fernando looked over at Michael, while hugging Olivia had softly, sighing sadly.  
As Lincoln re-entered the garage, his hands were rubbing over his head.

"." Michael repeated to Sucre, as C-Note walked into the garage again.

He kept looking from Michael to Sucre, "That's a bird right?" he didn't like feeling left out of things.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "you know, ear wigging is so rude," she folded her arms.

"Why are you here anyway!" he pointed, "I mean, if you don't want the money, why?" his face serious.

Olivia shrugged, "I thought I'd tag along, being I have no one else in the world, well no one expect Linc, Michael and my daughter."

Fernando switched out of the hole with Lincoln who started digging quickly.  
Fernando exhaling, leaning against the wall, he looked from Michael to Olivia and to Lincoln who stopped digging. "I got something." He was looking at his brother.

"It's the silo's foundation." Michael said to him while looking to everyone with a smile, "Thank you, Charles." he whispered to himself, "We just need to find the edge and dig underneath it. We'll get the money, hit the back roads..."

"Uh, well..." David started quickly.

Olivia pinched her nose, "David you're killing me here!"

"We gots to stop in Tooele first and gas up our ride." David pointed out quickly.

Michael rolled his eyes, "I thought I told you to do that!"

"Man, when the garden center thing happened, I just forgot, a'ight?" David kept panicking.

"I want you to go back into town. I want you to gas up that car. Because I am not driving around with millions of dollars in the trunk. Do you understand?" Michael kept his voice the controlled calm.

"Why do I have to do it!" David stomped his foot down feeling pissed off.

Olivia got up quickly, "Fine, gimme the keys, I'll do it." she held her hand out to David, he passed the keys over to Olivia who started to head for the door.

"No!" Lincoln said sharply, glaring at David stopping Olivia leaving the garage, he got out of the hole. Walking over he took the keys from her hand, kissing her cheek. "Gotta keep you safe." He whispered. Turning to David with a glare. "Go." He held the keys out. His eyes narrowed like he'd snap him in two.

David took the keys, "Yeah, I see the pecking order..." he turned away walking out of the garage, and Olivia exhaled.

She glanced to Lincoln, "you really that scared for?" her hands touching his chest, her eyes kept fixed on his feeling herself blush lightly.

Michael jumped to his feet, "I'd better check in on our friend." he talked about the woman; he opened the door hearing giggles of Jeanette.

"Anything could happen, 'Livia I'm not willing to risk you for anything." Lincoln's voice was low, not wanting the others to see the mushy side of him as his hand took hers.

A while passed, and Olivia was again sitting on her own looking over the work.

C-Note throwing a shovel down, "Hey, man, one hand or not, I think hillbilly needs to be up in here digging. What you think?" he kept his eyes on Michael. Michael got to his feet, "Good man..." he watch Michael leave the garage.

Olivia exhaled, "you know, I just don't get you Ben," her voice cool, "you kept trying to transcend the racial stereotype..." her eyes looked him over, "but you know what, you're just a giant ass..." she got up following Michael, she see the broken glass. "Oh my god!" Olivia seeing T-Bag with an ice pick to Jeanette's throat, Michael looking like a deer in the head lights.

"She's our only way out of this, Pretty." He looked to Jeanette his voice dark, "Don't say a word, you old whore, or I'm gonna cut your throat out." His was honest holding the Ice Pick.

"She's coming up." Michael said looking to Olivia staring to T-bag holding a woman close to him, the ice pick inches from her juggler vein.

Her legs felt light, "Michael..." her eyes kept looking to his trying to figure out what was going on. "What's going on?" she asked trying to get an idea in her head.

"Livia..." Michael took her hand pulling her close to him, "She's coming up here. Stay there, stay there." he kept his attention to T-Bag, his hands holding Olivia close to him.

"Mom, are you home?" a female voice was coming from the stairs.

Olivia felt Michael moving, away from her, "Stay here. Stay quiet." he touched her face lightly.

Downstairs, Lincoln, Fernando and C-Note were pressed against the wall, not even dare breathing, hiding away from the Police Officer.  
T-Bag pressing the ice pick into Jeanette's throat, Jeanette let out a loud scream.

Michael see the gun pointed to his face, and then to T-Bag. "Back away and put your hands up!" her voice serious.

Olivia kept by the window, but she felt her stomach sinking.

Michael kept in front of Olivia, "Just go easy!" he kept speaking quickly.

"Go nothing! She ain't the one carrying the cards here." T-Bag snorted, the ice pick harder against Jeanette's wind pipe and she became frozen, looking at her Daughter.  
"I put my hand up, I'm gonna take her jugular with it." He hissed at Ann still holding her gun at them.  
Fernando came up behind her, silently trying to over-take her.

"I don't want anyone to do anything stupid, okay?" Ann quickly brought her elbow up, it collide with his nose, pointing the gun to his face, "Don't move!"

Olivia felt her stomach turning; she dropped to her knees throwing up quickly feeling light headed.

When Fernando went back into the wall, holding his nose in pain. Lincoln pushed him aside, coming up, his arms around Ann in a second, his hands on the gun, twisting it in a way it slipped from her grip and he became the guns owner. "Let's be civil. Stop, relax. Here you go." He looked between everyone.  
"Mami, all right?" Fernando got beside Olivia, rubbing her back with this free hand.

Olivia looked up to Fernando's face, feeling his hand rubbing her back, her head shook, "I can't," she got to her feet, she held onto Sucre hiding her face from the scene.

Michael kept looking, "We need a plan," he focused to everyone, "any suggestions?"

Fernando held Olivia close to him, seeing Lincoln busy with a gun in his hands. "Mami and I are gonna get some air, okay?" He didn't wait for an answer, walking out of the room with her.  
Lincoln exhaling. "We tie them up..." He nodded.

"Oh yes, Sink, VERY high profile..." T-Bag was still standing in the centre of the room it seemed.

Olivia took in the air of the back yard, but she kept inhaling and exhaling. "I don't think I can take that..." she glanced to Fernando, "I'm," she shook it off, "I'll assume Mariecruz didn't turn out well..." she touched his face, "I really am sorry..."

"Oh Mami, you have... No idea." Fernando let out a long sigh; he hadn't wanted to talk about it.  
But it seemed with Olivia, he could talk about it. "I mean, I know I'm not a great guy! But... " He shook his head, rubbing his wrist. Looking around the backyard.

Olivia kept looking to Fernando, she kept touching his arm, she pulled him into a hug, her eyes closed, "I know what a girl fears." she looked to Fernando, "If you was the guy who knocked me up in High school..." she laughed, "I doubt I'd be here right now..." she kept looking to his eyes, "You are a good man, I can see it in your eyes."

Hugging her back, tightly, he inhaled a long breath through his nose and let it out through his mouth, "Sometimes, I don't think I am, Mami." He muttered, staring over her. "If I got you knocked up in High school, I'd have us a nice house, with a good job... " He kept thinking back to Mariecruz and his baby, his baby would grow up, unknowing he was his Father.

"See," she pointed to his face, "You are bigger than any guy I've known," she paused, "well aside from Linc and Mike." she laughed, "I mean, Ryan, he married me, and it was for all the wrong reasons, but you want to do it for the right ones," she tapped his arms, "Don't ever lose that quality about yourself," she glanced to the house, "I'm going to face up to my fears." she walked over to the house walking into the kitchen seeing the two woman tied up.

"This is stupid, man. We cannot do this!" C-Note looked around the kitchen.  
"The hats over the wall now!" T-Bag pulled a set of blinds closed. Seeing Olivia and Fernando walking back into the house.  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" C-Note glared at the Trailer Trash.  
"I mean, we committed. It's time to go get the hat. We don't have a choice." His voice serious.  
"Yeah we do." He looked over to Michael. "We can walk right up out of here right now, man."  
"And then what? We are already in the house. Those women are bound. We have already committed this crime. We leave, it ain't gonna change any of that." T-bag hissed.

Michael walked over to Lincoln, his eyes watching Olivia joining them, "Why couldn't there just be a silo in the middle of a field with no one around?" he kept his voice low, but he felt Olivia's hand touching him.

"We'll figure it out and get the money another way." she kept looking into his eyes.

Michael snorted, "Yeah, maybe I can rob another bank. You know what Charles once said to me? He said, "There's no such thing as an ex-con". Because I used to think there was a way we could wipe the slate clean. Make up for everything we've done. The hat's over the wall, Livia. For everyone."

"Don't say that Michael, there is always a way to make sometime right." Lincoln exhaled, seeing Fernando looking out the window in the kitchen above the sink.  
Before the two ladies were tied up. "Well..." He looked back to the garage.

Olivia walked over to the two scared woman, "Sorry isn't gonna mean anything to you right now. But I wanna say it anyway. This wasn't supposed to happen. One or two hours tops, and we'll be out of here. You have my word, no one will harm you." her eyes kept looking from Ann to Jeanette.

Ann's eyes kept looking to Olivia, her voice mumbled. Olivia took the gag off, "Why are you with them?" her voice cold, "why..." her voice cut off.

Michael watched her going into the Garage, he glanced to Fernando, "Make sure nothing happened to them..." he followed Olivia.

In the garage, Lincoln was watching C-Note digging before his attention turned to the T.V. his eyes opening wide as the Fox News woman spoke; _"There's been a breaking development in the double-homicide prosecution of Lincoln Burrows, Jr. Due to the sudden disappearance of crucial blood and..."_  
T-Bag's voice rang in to drown her out. "Linc, I didn't know you had a boy." The sound in his voice, made C-Note cringe.  
Lincoln's eyes focused on the T.V. set. _" ... The Cook County District Attorney's Office had no choice but to drop all charges against the 16-year-old. Burrows is scheduled to be released from the Klipton Detention Center in Kingman, Arizona where he's currently being held, tomorrow morning."_  
Lincoln's eyes went wider. He stood up fast like lightening.

Olivia got to her feet, the fact she'd not seen L.J since he was a toddler chewing on her hair, she kept looking to Lincoln, for a second their minds were linked, "Car, keys." she said quickly rushing to the kitchen.

Michael glanced to Lincoln, "Just hold on, okay? You can't do this. Linc!" he was pleading to his brother now. "We are five minutes away in there!"

Olivia jingled keys, "got em baby," she ignored Michael's begging.

"We've been five minutes for four hours." Lincoln looking over his brother as they all stood in the kitchen.  
Fernando was looking down, trying to ignore the conversation.  
"You think I give a damn about the money?" He tried not to sound mean. But right now, his son was getting released from Prison and he wanted to get to him first. "You're afraid to fail. You're afraid this big plan of yours ain't gonna work out. You wanna get caught proving you can pull this thing off, be my guest. L.J.'s out there, I'm gonna get him with Olivia." He turned away from his brother, his eyes locked to Olivia's.

"We have come 1500 miles across country. We have made it this far." Michael glanced from Lincoln to Olivia; he felt his eyes trying to get them to see.

Olivia placed her arm around Lincoln placing the key into his hand, "Michael, the money is your prerogative," she looked up to Lincoln, "Linc we start driving now, we can stop a Motel midway, then get up early and make time for the release..."

Michael inhaling, "Linc, please, really think this, please..." his voice dropped.

"I guess, this is where we part ways..." It hurt to say it, but he looked into his brother's eyes. "You can still come with us." He offered him, stepping back, taking Olivia's hand into his.

Michael shrug, "No, I could...I could do this." he kept looking from Lincoln to Olivia, they were standing outside now.

"Michael," Olivia walked up giving him a hug, "You really," she didn't finish it, "Bolshoi Booze..." she said with a light tap of his arm.

"Yeah, You remember how to get there?" Michael asked, his attention to his brother.

Olivia nodded, "Michael," she kissed his cheek, "I've got a steel trap memory, I know." she walked over to the car now.

Michael was watching them both.

"Thursday night, six 'o clock. It's our last shot. If we're...um...if we do this right, we're gone forever. " He spoke to Lincoln.

"A lot of ground to cover in three days." Lincoln kept watching Michael. "All right." He sighed. Pulling his brother into a hug. "Take care." His voice was soft.

"They'll be gunning for you two. They'll get you anyway they can, so..." Michael kept his eyes on them both. "Just remember to use a condom..." he pointed out.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Jesus Dad..." she opened the car getting in.

Michael chuckled looking to Lincoln, "Tell LJ...tell him I said there'll be a surfboard with his name on it."

"Nice. Bolshoi Booze." Lincoln pointed out that he remembered, looking one more time over Michael, "Three days." It seemed, Michael, Olivia and himself all said it at the same time.  
Lincoln and Olivia heading toward the car. "Keep your head down." Lincoln said to Michael seriously.

David got out of Alex Mahone's car, he walked down the path, the fact he was going to make a big risk, but with how he was feeling everything was turning out, he reached for the door knocker, he knocked it quickly while glancing around the garden, the house look simple, but he knew this was going to be his moment to be honest.

There was a shuffling from inside the house and the sound of a door unlocking.  
Opening slowly. Layla appeared from behind it, wearing a purple sundress her hair up in a bun, she looked shocked. "Scott?" She gasped, looking over him, this wasn't happening. She was too scared to reach out and touch him, in case this was a dream.

"Look, I need to be honest," he started, David was remembering everything that Olivia did for him, so he brushed a hand against her cheek, "I'm gonna be honest, my name isn't Scott." he nodded, "My name is David, David Apolskis." he touched his fist to his hand.

Feeling his touch against her skin, Layla's heart skipped a beat. "David." She whispered, her eyes staring into his, watching him. "I... You came back." She sounded so lost.

"The motel room," he spoke softly, "It was real, everything was real." he kept shifting his weight, "and I know I am looking at some serious time, but I'm gonna write to you," he pointed out, "I just hope you hit me back." for a second he smiled. "I wanna take you to Hawaii..." he leaned forward, his hand brushing her lips kissing her.

Layla's fingers brushed into his hair, avoiding the gash on the right side of his head.  
Kissing his back powerfully, feeling her heart flutter, as she sound of people rushing towards, yelling appeared.

"I'll write," he kept watching her while he was being pulled away by Alex Mahone, but then he knew he was going to his this girl again, he wanted her to know that he wasn't going to forget.

Olivia kept looking to the open road while riding shotgun with Lincoln, her eyes kept focused on his face, the first time they'd been alone together, in a very long time. Her hands brushed into her hair lightly. "So, I was wondering," her eyes kept focused on him driving, it felt so surreal for her. "When, did you realised you felt something for me?"

Lincoln made a face, as his left hand was on the steering wheel, his right was around the passenger seat. "I ... " He paused thinking about it, biting his lip. "After I started remembering you, maybe a week after we met."

"You mean," she thought about it, "After the riot?" she kept twirling her hair, it was strange with her hand close to her ear, her other hand placed on her thigh, "Wow." her eyes would look to Lincoln, "Got anything you wanna ask?"

Lincoln thought, "When you, said you liked me when you were a teenager, why? What did you see in me? I wasn't really... Heading anywhere in life." He sucked his lower lip.

"I was thirteen," Olivia laughed, "and you was in the kitchen, and you just," she shrugged, "I thought you looked good." she found her eyes avoiding his face, then looking back to him, "I guess when I got older, I knew I wasn't your type, then with L.J, everything," she found her eyes on his face, "Now, I just know you make me feel something, I've never imagine feeling."

Lincoln smiled partly, the skies were turning grey, rain was heading in. "I just, I never really thought I'd see myself with someone, in a relationship. I've never been in one... But I really - want ours to work." His eyes looked at her face for a minute on the long winding road.

Olivia nodded, "Well, we're in the same boat," her hand reached over touching his, "I've never really been in a relationship before." her eyes focused, "I mean, I'm just hoping you don't think I'm a complete dork."

"A complete dork? No, maybe just a tad of a dork and I like it." He smiled, bringing his fingers to lace with hers, the rain started hitting against the windshield slowly. "I'm thinking we pull off at the next motel?" He glanced to her.

"Motel, good," she squeezed his hand feeling happy, "Sharing, a motel, like, bed. Like, together." she inhaled sharply trying to stop the worry breaking over her face.

Lincoln could see the worry across her face as if it was written there in sharpie. "I, we don't have to share a bed, not if you don't want too... No pressure." His voice was serious.

"Motel!" she pointed to the exit sign, "There," she kept looking to the exit, then hand free still playing with her hair, "I think we've got a lot to talk about then..."

"There is always a lot to talk about when you've just escaped Prison." Lincoln pointed out, taking the exit, the motel up ahead he pulled into the parking lot of the Super 8.

After checking in, getting to the room, she sat down on the bed, "I'm gonna shower, if they is okay?" Olivia pointed to the bathroom.

"Of course it's okay, Olivia, you don't have to ask my permission." Lincoln pointed out looking at the T.V. remote.

Olivia felt weird getting into bathroom; she didn't lock the door, trusting him completely. Taking everything off, the top she got from Nika, the jeans, she felt awkward, she glanced over herself in the mirror, she'd never really focused on her body, her hand touching her stomach, turning the hot water, she got into it, feeling the water touching her, it made her feel better. She never known of a motel to give complementary razors, but felt great going over her legs, her armpits, she froze, "What am I doing?" she finished washing getting out finding a towel, she dried, dressed walking back into the room looking to Lincoln, "Much better..."

Sitting on the bed, Lincoln looked away from the T.V. screen, hitting mute on the remote, the Fox News lady's voice died.  
He smiled at her. "All squeaky clean, now?" He sat up from his half laying position on the bed.

Olivia fluffed her damp hair, her eyes kept on his, and she inhaled. "I've only had sex once." she exhaled quickly feeling the need to be honest. "I was completely drunk, my first time being drunk." slowly she sat on the end of the bed looking to Lincoln, "I just, feel like, I don't want to base all sex on that one night I don't even remember."

"That's understandable, but 'Livia, you have to remember." Lincoln rubbed his forehead. "I'm not looking for sex, I'm not putting pressure on you, I don't want it to ever seem that way, okay?" His eyes were finding hers.

"No, no," Olivia looked to Lincoln, she moved up the bed quickly she was saddling herself on her lap, she'd never done this before in her life, but felt relaxed, natural. "I'm not assuming, I just," she brushed her hair back, "I want to know what it feels like." she whispered kissing him lightly; looking over his face, "I need to, feel..." she pressed her lips against him kissing more intense.

Lincoln turned his head away, breaking their kiss, looking deep into her eyes. "Are you, sure about this?" He asked her, seriousness in his voice as he cleared his throat, his hands holding her hips.

Olivia got off the bed, her hand unbuttoned her jeans, she took them off looking to Lincoln, "I want to..." she whispered looking to his eyes, her hand raised, inviting him over to her.

Lincoln got off the bed, he rushed over to her now, he kept looking into her eyes.

The sun was slowly setting in the Western sky, as raindrops softly tapped against the tiny window in the back of the Super 8's Motel room. Lincoln's hands holding Olivia's waist, as they stood inches from the bed that looked barely big enough to fit one person, the floral pattern of the bedspread was an eyesore. But neither one of them was aware of that. Lincoln's lips were touching upon Olivia's carefully. Being slow and careful with her. It felt like a whole new experience for Olivia, whose first and last had been with Ryan Hart almost twelve years ago. But this wasn't a Prom after party with cheap booze and Apple Snapps. No this was inside a dodgy motel room for 45 dollars a night and a free shower cap!"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Lincoln broke the kiss after a second, she felt distant.

His hands were still holding her waist carefully. Their eyes connecting, Olivia smiled. "Yeah, sorry." She let out a small laugh. "My mind wondered, it won't happen again."

"Look if you aren't ready for this, its okay..." He smiled a nice genuine smile at her. "Linc, I said I want too." She nodded, her hands cupping his face, pulling him down, kissing him this time.

Bringing his hands from around her waist, they lingered at the bottom of her purple thank top, fingers slipped up it, he could feel goose bumps form over her soft skin. Olivia could feel his warm fingers travelling up her sides, before stopping just below her bra. He pulled back from their kiss, he didn't speak a word, but his green eyes were sparkling, always watching her reactions. He didn't want to move them to quickly or to slowly either.

"Keep going." Olivia said as her heart started beating quicker.

Sliding his hands down, Lincoln pulled the tank top off her, letting it drop to the floor. His eyes looked over her top half, the fabric of the bra. He held her close against him, kissing her neck, Making Olivia gasp lightly.

She brushed her hand down, against his chest, started to unbutton the buttons of the shirt he wore. Her body shook, but in a good way. She closed her eyes feeling Lincoln's lips touching her skin.

His hands sliding her bra straps down her shoulder, his lips brushing kisses against her exposed shoulder. Olivia's knees felt a moment of weakness while Lincoln unhooked her bra, slipping it down her arms, leaving it to fall beside her tank top. His hand cupped her breast, squeezing it softly.

He moved his head down, to her chest, leaving a trail of kisses against her collarbone.

Olivia, pulling his shirt open, ran her hands up against his solid chest, her nails dug into his shoulders when Lincoln carefully pinched her nipple, making her gasp, his fingers were magical things.

"Lincoln?" Olivia said after a minute, opening and closing her eyes.

"Yeah?" He looked at her, "I love you." Her eyes twinkled.

Lincoln kissed her on the lips softly. "I love you, too." He smiled.

Shifting them, he laid her back against the bed, climbing on beside her, Hand on her side, the other against her breast, his thumb running over the same nipple he'd pinched.

Lips kissing down the centre of both breasts. Before pausing, feeling her chest rising and falling quicker. He smiled.

She could feel Lincoln's hard on against her leg as he kissed across each of her breasts carefully. Her insides felt like little explosions were happening.

She was also nervous, the fact she was fully aware of everything happening this time. But she knew Lincoln wasn't Ryan.

She started taking off his jeans, pulling the button from the hole. Sliding down the zipper, teasing Lincoln in a way.

"You're beautiful." Lincoln remarked, making her pause in what she was doing. Her cheeks flushed a soft pink.

"Thank you." She slid the jeans away from him and he wiggled out of them, leaving him in a pair of black boxers.

Lincoln was pulsing for her, so long it had been since this kind of action, but he wasn't horn dog Lincoln in this moment, he was caring Lincoln. Because this wasn't just a quick fuck from any old girl, this was sex, sex with the woman he'd been in love for many weeks.

Olivia shuttered nervously. But smiled at him. She lent upwards a little bit. Her head back against the pillow. Lincoln looked over her, her panties sported a wet patch, just for him and he couldn't hold back a smile.

"Excited?" He glanced sideways at her. Olivia bit her lip and nodded, batting her eyelashes cutely. Before winking at him. Her hands pulled Lincoln down against her body; she kissed him strongly, slowly sliding her tongue between his lips. Feeling their tongues twisting against each others. Her fingers pulled his boxers off, His hands pushing her panties down.

Olivia closed her eyes, everything felt so perfect between them. The moment was the right kind, the sex for all the right reasons. Olivia felt him, his penis brushing against her clit.

Turning her head from him, she found her lips against his ear. "Lincoln, I'm waiting..." She didn't wan to wait any longer, but maybe she did.

"Are you sure?" Lincoln's voice was low.

"Mmm-hmm... Really sure." Olivia assured him.

Before gasping sharply. Lincoln had shifted, his penis just before her opening.

Slowly he pushed the tip of himself into her; her nails against his shoulders were digging into his flesh. Her eyes closed tightly.

",'Liva..." Lincoln whispered, seeing the look of discomfort on her face. "We can... Stop." He held his position.

Unmoving as she shook her head, "No- I'm fine, really." She nodded, opening her eyes, her nails retracting a bit from his shoulders.

Lincoln nodded, moving more of himself into her, taking it slowly. Remembering the first time he'd had sex, he was thirteen and the woman who he was with was sixteen.

She wasn't a virgin; Lincoln didn't do virgins scared they'd get too clingy on him.

But he wasn't a complete asshole. He wanted this to be perfect for Olivia.

Moving at a pace, she was tight against him, as he finally had all of him inside of her, they eyes locked onto each other.

"Okay?" Lincoln asked her and she smiled. "Perfect." Her voice was a whisper.

Feeling Lincoln inside of her, her body adjusting to him, like he belonged. She could feel her vagina tense against him.

She gasped, when he pulled himself back and nearly out of her. Moving back into her, his pace slow, but gaining a speed.

Olivia brought her legs up, on either side of Lincoln's body as he moved into her and out of her. His chest brushing against hers, He lips kissing her neck.

Her hands were on his shoulders, before running down his back, feeling her breath getting short, every time Lincoln moved harder into her.

"Yeeesss..." Olivia let escape her mouth, Lincoln's penis rubbing down against her swollen clit as he went deep into her.

His fingers were teasing her nipples in a soft manor.

"Lincoln." She said his name, in a gasp, He made him keep his pace up, and his body was tingling. He tried to keep his breathing calm, his head level.

He didn't want this to be to short.

Moving into her, harder and quicker. Watching her eyes, they were wild, he could feel her tensing, Her chest rising and falling quicker.

Her body was getting the right attention. She tried keeping her eyes open, but they slipped closed. Her moaning turning into a quivering breath.

Her body went into a state of bliss it hadn't felt in many Moons. Her vagina started tensing around Lincoln's penis.

Making him hold deep inside her. Closing his eyes. Listening to her voice murmuring his name in pleasure.

Lincoln couldn't hold it any longer, he felt himself let go. Sending a stream of his warm seed into her. Olivia felt it too. She gasped.

She opened her eyes, seeing Lincoln watching her, she wiggled under him and he moved, pulling himself out of her carefully. To lay beside her, catching his breath, His forehead littered with tiny sweat beads.

Olivia's eyes were wide, her body still shaking, but coming down from its natural high.

Lincoln found her fingers, lacing them with hers. "Was I good?" He had to ask, like any man would.

She laughed, turning on her slide, their bodies sandwiching together. "The best." She nodded, bringing her lips to crash against his. Lincoln reached over, pulling the bed covers over their naked bodies.


	20. Chapter 21

Nikole felt the blood boiling through her veins, the fact most of her life, she's never imagine herself feeling this form of anger, but as she felt herself walking through the hallways of the FBI station, she kept trying to keep a calm exterior, but since she couldn't see herself from the outside, all she could assume is that wearing the white shirt, the black skirt, her high heels clicking in a quick pace, she could only assume that her face looked set, angry, but that was what she was. Angry, a pure feeling was enough to push her over the edge.  
Yes she took the job, her fiancée confused what he really was, now she was stuck in the darkness, not knowing why she was working with Alexander Mahone, all she knew was she didn't trust him. The feeling of the air going in and out her lungs, the sound of the quiet office, her eyes quickly looked over the board, seeing all the photos, all of them, but what caught her attention was the confirmation she was looking for, a big red cross over David's face and a deep feeling set in that it was her fault it had to happen to him.  
Nikole's eyes focused on the office door, the window showing enough of Alex's face, the way he sat on his chair with the phone to his ear. She felt her fist curled into tight balls at her side. For a fraction of a second she felt what most killers felt before the kill, the anger burned like fire in her veins.  
Alex could only blink as the door of his office burst open, the woman behind the action seemed completely enraged, her hair that was pulled up into a pony tail, had stray hair sticking away from her head like static, her eyes focused and fixed on Alex in a way that he could clearly see was pure rage.  
He kept on the chair, the fact was he wasn't in the mood for her ranting, her constant need to know what he was doing, she wore the suit, had the man in suit, but she wasn't company, she was only their spy to keep him on track with his mission, kill all of the Fox River escapees. He placed his cell phone down on the desk, he'd been having a really bad day, and it wasn't getting better. "What ever you have to say, just say it and leave…" Alex kept his tone as civil as he could manger at this point in time.  
Nikole stepped to the desk, "Eighteen," was all she could say without feeling sick. "He was Eighteen years old Alex, Eighteen, not yet really in this world, Eighteen and you fucking put five bullets in him, you shot him cold stone. Dead!" her eyes ice blue, could be described as deadly, her hands clutching the desk to stop herself from stabbing him with the letter opening only a few inches from her fingertips.  
"You don't get it," Alex kept on the desk chair, it was the look she was giving him, the way her eyes kept focused on him, he couldn't move away from her gaze. "Do you even know what you are working for now?" he asked swirling on the chair, getting to his feet, even if she was wearing heels, he still stood above her, he kept focused on her eyes while she kept focused on him.  
Nikole for a second kept her eyes fixed on him, he kept glaring down at her, but she wasn't going to quiet, "Then make me get it, make me see why you are so,"  
"I thought you would know," Alex cut in, his hands by his side, his wouldn't stop the staring contest, both of them were unaware they were in. "I have one thing from the company, one thing, that is to kill all that escaped." He kept his tone dead, he didn't really want to do it, but if his secret was to be kept, then he must do what they tell him without questions.  
Nikole kept still, for the moment she couldn't think, didn't, "And who gave you these ordered? Who made you kill a eighteen year old kid?" her eyes kept dead, but inside it hurt, Alex just kept looking at her, "Who Mahone!" she shouted while her fist hit his chest, "Who!" she shouted over and over again, her eyes starting to glisten with tears she didn't want him to see. "Tell me who Alex?" she cried out, "Who? Who? Who!" her eyes were glaring at his now.  
Alex held her fists still, he kept eye contact, "That is a better question for Kevin!" he snapped, "The man you love, is the one of the many men pulling my strings," he kept his voice dead, "I am a puppet, I am not loving what I have to do, but I'll do it," his eyes narrowed. "So don't come in here, and make me feel worse." He pushed her away, her back hit the door, her eyes kept focused, but she blinked the angry tears away holding herself still.  
Nikole kept her back against the door, her hand moved up her chest to her mouth, her eyes kept focused shaking her head, "you're lying…." Her words soft, "You are lying to me."

"Honey, I wish I was, but I am not lying, I am telling you, what you need to know, who you work for, who you want to marry." He kept stood in front of the desk, "Because all I know, is I've been where he is now, and it didn't end good for me, it won't end good for you." He went to turn, but Nikole charged at him, her hand collided with his face, she felt the sting of the slap, but her eyes kept fixed on Alex's expression.  
A moment of silence was after the slap, Nikole kept stood in front of Alex who'd not moved, his face still looked to the left, "You don't know Kevin, I've known him since I was fourteen, so don't you dare…"  
"Look, I knew Pam from when I was in College, she thought she knew me," he kept his tone low, he moved his face to look at hers, "But Kevin Scarletti isn't who he says he is, no," Alex waved a finger, "you know nothing about what he works for, what he does, and most of all," he kept moving his face closer to Nikole's. "You've not a clue what you've gotten yourself into." He kept his tone cold.  
Nikole used everything she had to push Alex away from her, but his hands caught her, pulling her back with him, her eyes narrowed feeling him holding her still, her face starting to turn red from her anger, she tried to pull her arms free, "Let me go!" she snapped, her eyes kept focused on him while pulling her self, trying all she could, but he was stronger, "Let me the fuck Go!" her voice raised, but it was hard for anyone to hear, no one was around.  
Alex kept a hold on her arms, he felt himself not sure what to do, but feeling her eyes glaring at him, the way her lips pouted, her eyes cold, the fact was, he didn't really hate her, for a second in the moment, he pushed his own lips onto the ones he didn't expect to ever kiss.  
For a second Nikole was frozen, he eyes open while Alex kissed her, she kept completely still, but feeling her eyes slowly close, his hands still holding her arms by her side, she kissed him back, moving her body closer to his. She kissed him hard, feeling him pushing back. His hands moved down her arms, moving to her waist, she wrapped her now free arms around his neck, her fingers working into his hair pulling it hard. But Alex didn't seem to feel it, his hands moving around her ass pulling her on himself. Feeling every curve of her body, he felt her moaning lightly into his mouth, pulling away for air.  
Nikole kept looking into Alex's eyes, for a second her breathing was hard, her body felt tense, but most of all, her lips were burning for more. She closed the gap, but this time, the kiss wasn't so hard, he turned them so now Nikole was with her back to his desk, his hands moving behind her back, he kissed but pushed all the things off his desk, lifting her up sitting her on the edge.  
Her heart beating fast, feeling Alex's lips brushing down her neck, her hand moving down his chest, to his belt, her hands swiftly pulling it off, taking his trousers and boxers down, he positioned himself between her thighs, his hands holding each legs tight, his reached into his wallet taking out a condom, ripping it open with his teeth.  
Placing the condom on, Alex felt his fingers moving aside her lace panties, he felt himself push hard inside of her, first she gasped, but her kept pounding into her hard, feeling her hands moving around to his ass, digging her long fingernails into the soft flesh making him groan louder pushing into her harder and deeper.  
Nikole couldn't control her breathing now, her head falling back feeling Alex biting her neck, each pound sent waves of pleasure through her, her eyes kept closed feeling herself coming hard, but he wasn't done, she couldn't feel her toes, while Alex lips moved to met hers again, she felt him kissing her hard, their tongues moving against each other violently, making her climaxes multiply, her whole body was trembling, feeling the world spinning, as Alex climaxed with her making them both gasp out loud, her chest kept rising and falling, feeling Alex was no longer inside her, she opened her eyes seeing him step away from her, she kept still on the desk not knowing what to feel, her hands holding the edge of the desk, kept watching him, feeling like she done something so wrong, she slipped off the desk heading for the door, she couldn't think of anything to say to Alex right now as she slipped out. Her eyes glanced back to the door, her hand to her chest; she closed her eyes, inhaled and left the office.

Olivia opened her eyes, she kept looking Lincoln, "Hey," she whispered, "We've got a lot of road to cover." she kissed him slowly, her eyes kept focused on his face, "Love, you need to open your eyes..." she kept rubbing him lightly.

"I'm awake." Lincoln murmured, this having been the first time he'd slept more then a few minutes since the escape. His eyes slowly opened up, seeing her, he smiled. "Hi." He was glad he wasn't dreaming.

"We've got to get up," she whispered trying to move away from him, but she kept touching his bare chest, "I need to get dressed, and, you'll need to get dressed." she kissed him lingering on the moment. "I feel weird..." she smiled brightly.

"Is it a good weird or a bad weird?" Lincoln asked softly, yawning, turning to lay on his back.  
He yawned once again. "Oh, Lincoln needs some coffee." He rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Good weird," her eyes going to Lincoln. "Olivia thinks Lincoln is talking weird." she moved getting off the bed, she found herself looking for her bra, scooping her panties off the floor putting them on.

"Lincoln thinks, Olivia is right about Lincoln." He muttered sitting up in the bed, finding his boxers and pulling them on, his shirt across the room. His jeans at the end of the bed, he stood up.

"Well, Olivia is now looking forward, to getting L.J and hopefully food." she rubbed her belly putting Jeans back on, her tank top, she brushed her fingers through her hair, she inhaled touching her stomach. "Olivia feels like she lost her virginity again..."

"Lincoln is wondering if... Olivia is regretting it?" He said pulling his shirt on, finding the car keys, before looking over Olivia carefully.

"No," she smiled walking over to him, she touched his chest, looking up into his eyes, "Olivia doesn't regret it," she smiled with a big grin, "Olivia can't wait to do it again," she kissed him lightly, "again," each time she's say again, kissing him lingering on him longer. "And again..."

Lincoln laughed softly, brushing his fingers into her hair, holding her close against his body for a long deep kiss.

Alex came into work, he kept looking to the mess of paper around the floor, the stink of sex still lingered in the air, or maybe it was just his memory putting the stink in his mind, but the fact was simple. He had sex, good sex last night on this desk.

Nikole felt horrible, the fact she went home last night to her Fiancee like it was a typical day, how she showered and scrubbed, but she swore she could still smell Alex on her.  
Walking into the head quarters she tried to blend into the people. Wearing a pair of black dress pants, a fitted short sleeved button up light purple shirt and a pair of black closed toe heels.  
Her blonde hair was in a simple flawless ponytail. She kept nervously twisting her engagement ring.  
"Morning Agent Wilson!" Someone said loudly making her wince.

"Uh, morning." She said lowly.

"Alex on top?" Lang walked beside Nikole, she kept focused on the woman who didn't seem to appear the way she normally would, the fact that Alex had been shut in his office, she could hear him moving things about too scared to go in there.

Nikole almost tripped over herself, turning her head to look at Lang, "Huh? Sorry... What are you talking about?" Her mind was a trillion miles away. As she stood still, her eyes glancing from Alex's office toward the woman again.

"Is he on top of the other escapees," Lang completed her sentence, her eyes over Nikole. "I know that it's a matter of tome." her eyes bright.

Alex walked out of the office, his eyes meeting Nikole's, how was he meant to look at her, after how he treated her last night on his desk, the way he made her cum, her face, the feeling of her hands, he had to snap back to reality.

Seeing him, Nikole's stomach had done flips. She'd tried mentally preparing herself for this, all night and all the drive to the office but she felt weaker, like she could feel him against her. "Alex." She said trying to keep her tone as even as possible, but her voice shook a little bit.

"Nikole," Alex kept his tone even, even if all he could see was last night playing over in his head.

"Lang," Lang said, but paused, it was the moment when Alex looked to her, "I mean, Alex, Erm," she inhaled, "We've got agents watching the Burrows kid, in case his father works his way out of the wood work." she kept calm.

Wheeler walked out of the office, "Also, still no sighting of Hart's daughter since she disappeared..." he held a file over to Alex.

Alex took it, "Eleven year old, how can an eleven year old, just disappear?" he asked the room.

Nikole thought about it, "They don't..." She glanced to the picture of Olivia on the board, still free of the red X. "They blend in, they give false names... Elle May isn't a stupid girl." She exhaled, "Have you checked her Myspace page? She writes in her blog an awful lot..." Nikole felt like a creep but remembered the girl in her bedroom, Myspace open on the computer.

Alex clicked, "Lang, is there a change that Elle May wrote anything on a blog," he caught peoples attention, "I want to state, a daughter on the run, is looking for her mother." he pointed out, "big change, if she's written anything on her blog, that can lead us to Olivia Hart." he kept looking to Nikole.

"Olivia is probably with Lincoln Burrows, who you'd think would be heading to Arizona to meet his son, maybe Elle May is planning on meeting up with her mother there?" Nikole suggested.

"We need to talk," Alex snapped to Nikole, for a second, he looked into her eyes.

"Sullins..." Wheeler broke into the conversation, "He's in your office, said you need to talk..." his voice seriously while eyeing up Nikole.

"Son of a bitch. Let me know if anything breaks on the convicts." Alex starting to walk away, he glanced to Nikole, "We're not done!"

Watching from across the road, Lincoln's eyes like a hawk on the correctional van pulling up. Still in the car with Olivia, his hand holding onto hers, he hadn't seen L.J. get out of the van yet. He was holding his breath.

"Babe," Olivia spoke softly, "Feds are all over him," she whispered, "You'll need a smart plan," she added while looking over him, her hand kept touching his face. "So, what you gonna do?" she asked feeling confused.

"I'm..." He trailed off, his attention going to a homeless man begging for change up the street, getting rowdy with a few people. A tiny smile crept over his face.

"Meth head," Olivia laughed, "Well," she glanced to L.J walking away from the van, she inhaled, "I need to," she pointed, "Meet back here in an hour or so?" she asked Lincoln trying to work something out, plus she really needed clean underwear, she felt all kinds of dirty.

"One hour." Lincoln checked his digital watch, nodding. "Be careful." He kissed her lips lightly. Before getting out of the car.

Olivia felt his lips touching his, she got out while trying to figure out how on earth she was going to get underwear, she inhaled glancing around walking the town, she sat on a bench looking around, it wasn't until a woman holding too much, she placed her bag down between herself and Olivia, her other hand holding a phone, yelling to someone.

Olivia felt her stomach sinking, the bag was open, the woman looking away, still yelling. Olivia found it too easy to slip her hand into the open bag taking a purse, she quickly stood up walking away feeling horrible about what she'd done, but the need to get out of stripper clothes.

Getting back to the car in an hour, she was wearing a simple red and white dress, white tennis shoes felt better on her feet. She'd gotten some other clothes, guessing Lincoln's size, she just hoped she was right, her eyes going to her watch checking the time, inhaling standing close to the car feeling awkward.

Lincoln came up behind her, looking over her in her new clothes. "Olivia." He said sharply, not meaning to.  
But he was glad to see her, standing in front of the car and not arrested somewhere. "We need to, get to a hospital!" His voice was serious, exhaling. Hoping this plan was going to work.

Olivia jumped holding her chest, "hospital?" she felt confused, she inhaled looking to Lincoln, turning to look at him. "Why Hospital?" she asked feeling completely confused, but then happy to see him.

"We're getting L.J., just trust me, okay?" He smiled, taking out the cars keys, unlocking the passenger door. Opening it for her, "Loving the new outfit, by the way." He winked, his voice smooth. Holding a cooler in his other hand.

For a moment she blushed getting into the car, she felt herself worried about what Lincoln had done, but while Lincoln was in the driver side, she kept herself together; she wanted to make sure that they'd get passed all the feds.

Elle May was looking around the Nurses station, she kept looking around, she found it was to easy to slip into the room while the door open, a nurse coming out, not spotted. "Ouch," she spoke to L.J who was sitting on a bed, she walked around, "you know, you're one hard person to find..." she added folding her arms over.

L.J.'s face was stinging, the stitches pulling when he spoke, "It's not hard to find someone whose been in lock up." His eyes narrowed for a minute looking over her, before smiling a little bit. "How'd you get from, Illinois to Arizona?"

"I kinda skipped a lot of buses," she spoke soft sitting with him, "People fall for the weepy, I lost my mom, she has our tickets." she glanced over his face, "I kinda saw what happened." she nodded, "Plus, my mom said, keep an eye on L.J, so here I am." she patted his back.

"Yes, here you are..." L.J. turned his back to the rooms door, looking out the blinded window.  
Before tensing, hearing the door opening he panicked. Listening to it clicking shut, "How you feeling, Slugger?" Lincoln's voice broke the rooms silence.  
L.J.'s stomach knotted, turning around quickly. "Dad?" He didn't believe it.  
His father and Olivia standing in his hospital room now.  
He got up, hugging him tightly.

"Mom!" Elle May jumped into her mother's arms, she squeezed tight.

Olivia in shock seeing her daughter, "Elle..." her voice confused. "Linc, we better," she pointed to the door, "you know..."

Elle May glanced from her mother, to L.J's dad, "Mom, are you two...?"

"Not now Elle!" Olivia was now making a move to get out of the hospital.

"Quick, move, fast." Lincoln was behind the three of them, moving toward the back of the hospital toward the car.  
L.J. looking behind at his dad, while they all moved faster hearing a security breech.

Olivia sitting in the passenger seat, she glanced back to see L.J and Elle May in the back seat, they were driving, down a long road, Elle smiling to her mother. "So, Mom." her voice was soft. "You didn't answer my question," she was simple, "Are you and him, you know..." she kept smiling.

Lincoln cleared his throat, awkwardly. "L.J. here's some ice in that cooler for your cheek thought you might need it." His voice casual.  
"Oh thanks... " L.J. then paused. "Wait, you KNEW I'd need ice?" He questioned his father.

"He totally paid a Meth head to whoop your ass..." Elle May smiled, and then glanced back to the look on Olivia's face.

Olivia staring to Lincoln, "You what!" she gasped, "you," she pointed, "you," she sighed, "Well it worked." her eyes to Elle May, "How did you get here?"

"Erm, I skipped buses, I, you told me to keep an eye on L.J!" her voice snapped.

"Wonderful, our children are turning into tiny criminals." Lincoln glanced in the rear view mirror to his son, holding the ice against his cheek. "It'll keep the swelling down, been in a few to many fights in my time." He laughed before seeing Elle May and he looked back to the road.

"Well you know what they say," Olivia started, "A family that breaks the law together, stays together..." her voice light.

Elle May Squealed, "We're a family, you two are so in love!" her voice high pitched, "I can't believe it, you two are going to get married!" she turned, "you're like my big brother now!" she kept squealing, "I wish I could blog this!" her voice kept squealing louder.

"Can I... Jump out of the car... While it's moving, please?" L.J. sounded pleading at his dad, who laughed.  
"Nope, sorry no shovel to scoop you up when you go splat." Lincoln nodded.  
"Rats." L.J. sighed, dramatically.

Elle May started to pout, her eyes going big, the blue looking over L.J's face, "you're being a jerk off asshole!"

"Hey, language," Olivia snapped to Elle May, "also, I can't get married, I'm a wanted fugitive," she kept looking to Lincoln. "Well lest they're already acting like siblings..."

"This is true, I think we're making progress." Lincoln smiled at Olivia.  
"I'm not being a jerk, I'm being... Me." L.J. crossed his arms.  
"See, siblings, aww..." Lincoln snickered now, taking a turn off onto the interstate.

Alex found himself walking behind her, his hand touched her arm carefully, "I think I just found a use for you," he whispered into Nikole's ear, his hand moved from her shoulder to her waist, "We might have the location of Scofield..." he kept his voice low, "I hope you don't give me the same reaction when I put a bullet in his head." he snapped at her, but secretly, he wanted to do so much more to her, his eyes going to his office thinking of the desk again.

Nikole narrowed her eyes, "What happened in your office last night, Alex, it's never going to happen again, it was a moment of." She exhaled turning to look at him, in the eyes. "Weakness, that's it." Her eyes narrowed. "Try not to get too... " She lent close, her lips against his ear. "Excited when you pull the trigger."

Alex clenched his teeth, his hand tight against her waist, pulling her close to him; he spun her around to look into her eyes. "One fact," his eyes found it hard to look away, "I am not interested in fucking you again," his voice dark, his eyes kept narrowing, "but right now, I have to get Scofield, so do us both and favour, and find out what this means..." he pushed the crane into her hand. He turned away walking away.

Nikole looked up, holding the crane in her hand, "I am not your... " She trailed off, narrowing her eyes, hissing she walked off annoyed.


	21. Chapter 22

While driving down the interstate, Olivia kept looking to Lincoln, she turned on the radio, _Let me remind you that despite his age, David "Tweener" Apolskis was a fugitive wh...Who made a move for my weapon. I did not want to have to kill him. Sometimes things happen that are just out of your control._ she quickly turned the station over feeling her hand touching her chest feeling a sudden wave of sickness. "Oh my," she felt her eyes going to Lincoln's, "That Mahone," she swallowed, "He's not out to capture us Linc..." she felt nervous.

Lincoln looked focused on the road, remembering when he tried to get L.J. from the elevator.  
He glanced to the rear-view mirror, L.J. and Elle May had both fallen asleep.  
He exhaled, "I know." He felt bad; he was the one who forced David to get gas, not knowing he'd not return. "Olivia, I sent the kid to get gas..." He was emotionally upset by this, the highway dust on both sides, no trees anyway, just desert.

Olivia moved on her seat, she got closer to Lincoln touching his shoulder, "Linc, you're not a physic, you couldn't of predicted this would of happened." her tone light, "It could have been me..." she exhaled kissing his cheek lightly, "We just need to get to Panama." she kissed him again.

Elle May opened her eyes lightly, "I knew you two were together," she giggled while hugging onto L.J, "Big brother!"

In the rear-view mirror, Lincoln watched L.J. cringe in his sleep. Curling over onto himself and pushed Elle May away, "Get lost." He muttered. Lincoln half smiled to himself, his hand finding Olivia's.

Olivia kept looking to Elle May, "I think you need to leave L.J alone." her voice soft, her hand felt warm in Lincoln's.

Elle May kept smiling, "Can I start calling you Dad?" Elle May asked while ignoring L.J's complaining, she felt giddy.

Olivia felt her eyes looking to Lincoln, not quiet sure how he was going to take this.

Lincoln had become silent, his eyes focusing on the road, feeling his grip on the wheel tighter, glancing from the road to the rear-view mirror to Olivia. "I, uh... " He didn't know what to say. "No, because he's my dad, not yours." L.J. nodded crossing his arms.

Olivia pressed her fingers to her temple not really liking the tone of L.J's voice.

Elle May glanced to L.J, she glared, "Erm, well, I asked him, not you!" she poked his arm, "Also, I've never got to call anyone dad before." she pouted folding her arms feeling her eyes tearing up.

Lincoln never had to deal with a girl before, especially in the fatherly aspects.  
It sort of freaked him out greatly. "I, uh, if you want? I guess... I mean..." He trailed off, his eyes looking focused to the road.

"Thank you," Elle May jumped quickly to the front seat kissing the side of his face, "I promise you won't regret it..." she squealed sitting down poking her tongue out at L.J.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Don't worry L.J, she'll grow on you." her eyes going to Lincoln again, "She's just a little excited about having a family, my mother isn't the best..."

"Yeah... What ever." L.J. turned his head to look out the window, his arms still crossed, he wished at had music to listen to, to blare loudly into his ears.  
"Just ignore L.J. he's being a sourpuss." Lincoln said. "He got that trait from his old man honestly." He muttered.

"Heard it came back from the lab. Any findings?" Lang started while looking to everyone in the office.

Wheeler smiled, "Yeah, 3200 nitroglycerine ampoules. Scofield knew this needed to be stored in a cool, moist area. Best place for that in the Utah desert is the botanical gardens." he kept focused.

"Stable?" Lang asked, she kept looking to Alex's office, now he kept looking to the box.

"All medical grade. Safely used by heart patients all the time. But in the aggregate..." Wheeler trying to be smarty pants.

Alex walked into the office, "It can take out an entire building. That box right there. This is why we can't have leaks coming from this office." He started to look angry kicking a cabinet, "God help the agent who goes behind my back and talks to the press."

"Oh calm down, you're making a scene, this isn't a grocery store and you aren't a five year old wanting a lollipop." Nikole seemingly appeared out of nowhere, looking at Alex with a darkness in her eyes.

Alex kept trying to avoid the feeling in his stomach, "Well Nikki," kept looking to Nikole, for a second stepped closer to her, "Right now, all I want to know is that meeting point..." he felt himself focused, "I don't care about anything else but that." his eyes focused on her eyes, his body closer to hers.

Nikole's eyes seemed to become dead set on his, her stomach twisted, her fingers twitched. "That's funny, because." She held up several pieces of paper. "I've printed off all the combinations of words that the crane could mean." She shook the papers. "Oh," She lent closer to him, they were barely touching, her lips close to his ear, "And one more thing, Alex." She paused for drama.

Alex kept focused on her, the fact it seemed everyone in the office had gone to doing their own thing, trying to ignore the extreme sexual tension between Alex and Nikole. "And what would that be?" Alex kept his voice low, his body pressing tighter into her body, wanting again, and smelling her skin.

Nikole let out a soft laugh - but it was a mocking laugh. Her lips so close to his ear, "I can feel your hard-on." She whispered, feeling herself wanting to bite him, she closed her eyes for a minute telling herself 'no.'

Alex could feel her breath on his neck, the smell of her skin inviting him in, making it hard not to push her against the wall, pull her clothes off. "That is my cell phone, Nikole Wilson," he then inhaled, "Or should it me Nikole, Scarlatti!" he smirked darkly.

Narrowing her eyes, Nikole hissed at him dangerously. "Don't." Her voice was set and narrow. "Or maybe, yes. Call me Nikole Scarlatti, it reminds me I am in a happy relationship while you, are a divorced father who never sees his son in Colorado and are here in Chicago, alone." She smirked back.

Alex pushed her against the wall, his eyes fixed on hers, "Don't you dare mention my son," his voice a dark hiss, his eyes narrowed, "and if you're so happy with your relationship, if you're so happy," he licked his bottom lip, "Why do I recall making you cum hard last night, making you want more." he smirked letting her go walking away.

Left breathless against the wall, Nikole had her eyes closed, before opening them again, seeing him gone. She exhaled, "Fuck." She hissed to herself. "Now I need to change my underwear again."

"I'm thinking, we stop for some food soon dad? I'm like... Really starving." L.J. sat up, looking at his dad still driving.  
Lincoln turned his head, "Do you see a McDonald's in the middle of the desert, L.J.?" He questioned him. "No, but I was hoping... We take the next Exit?"

"There is a burger bar," Elle May pointed to the Exit sign, "there, there!" she tapped Lincoln's arm, "we can stop there..." she sat back down looking to L.J, "What are you wanting to eat?"

Olivia who'd fallen asleep kept her eyes closed, her hand under her chin, breathing lightly while her other hand was on her stomach.

"Kids." Lincoln said to himself, with Olivia sleeping he felt like the single father, pulling off, onto the exit, Lincoln exhaled. "We can't stay long, we've got to keep driving." He noticed the burger place in close vicinity to the Exit.  
L.J. glanced over Elle May. "I don't care - as long as it's food!" His stomach growling, he hadn't eaten since the other night.

"Well I think it's smart if me and L.J go and get the food," Elle May kept her voice low, not wanting to wake her mother up, she looked over her face, she kept smiling. "We can take out, eat in the car, oh," she waved her hands, "We can play I spy, I've never played I spy in a long while!" she kept smiling big.

L.J. let out a long, dark annoyed scoff. "This is... Dad!" L.J. groaned, annoyed, he was going to need a lot of Advil and pot to get through the next three years until he could move out.  
"L.J., relax. Behave yourself." Lincoln pulled up outside the burger joint. Fishing some money left over from the golf clubs out of his clothes. "Here." He handed it to L.J. "Go both of you, in and out, hurry up." He glanced to Olivia still sleeping, but he smiled.

Elle May jumped out of the car, she straighten her shirt out while looking to L.J, "you know, I get a feeling you don't want to share your dad..." she kept walking away from the car.

Olivia stirred, "No Mikey, I don't want to play Risk, you always win," she mumbled in her sleep, then opened her eyes. "I'm up!" she waved her hands, her eyes on Lincoln, "I keep falling to sleep, where are we?"

"You know, I think for once, you might be right?" L.J. held the money in his hand, as the two of them walked into the burger place.  
L.J. barely saw his dad to start with, now that he could spend time with him, he didn't want to share it with someone else.  
"We're almost out of Utah." Lincoln looked over her, with a soft smile. "Sleeping is okay, but I get the feeling... L.J. isn't taking to Elle May so good."

"I think," Olivia moved, "I can't feel my hand," she shook her wrist trying to get the feeling back. Her eyes going to Lincoln, "Elle's never had a mother, I mean, she'd visit me, but it's not the same," she kept moving her hand, "Now, she feels like she's got a shot at having a family, you know," she laughed, "Mom," she pointed to Lincoln, "Dad," her eyes smiling, "Even a big brother..."

"I know what you mean." Lincoln nodded, "I just, I hope L.J. can get over it, so to speak... I think he's just nervous... You know, I would be too... If my mom was murdered, my dad was in jail for murder and all of a sudden...You have a family."

"Well," Olivia kept looking over her hands, she brushed her hand against Lincoln's cheek, "I," she moved on the seat kissing him lightly, "Love that you are starting to," she inhaled, "I mean, you don't have to feel forced to take Elle on..." she kissed him more.

"I want to take Elle on, she's your daughter and I love you, that means I love her too, It's just going to take a little bit of getting use too." Lincoln kissed her softly.

"Yeah," Olivia brushed a hand down his chest, "I have to deal with a teenage boy," she pointed out. "I won't replace his mother, but I just hope he lightens up on Elle, she's just a little excited, that's all..." her eyes searching Lincoln's, "Plus, we've got a while alone," she whispered kissing deeper this time, her hands holding herself closer to him.

"Oh you are bad." Lincoln whispered, his fingers brushing into her hair, his tongue sliding across her lower lip.

Olivia kept brushing her hands into his hair, her eyes closed taking in the kiss, feeling his hands in her hair holding onto the kiss feeling herself wanting more, but would have to wait.

"Aww..." Elle May opened the car door looking in, "L.J, I told you they were in love..." she jumped back into the seat.

Olivia quickly jumping away from Lincoln hitting her head on the ceiling, "OW!"

"Oh Jesus, you okay?" Lincoln touched the top of her head, carefully. Before kind of laughing.  
L.J. made a face, getting into the backseat. "Well... Food." He muttered.

"I'm okay," she whispered, "I'm okay," her eyes going to the back of her head, "I'm going to okay." she smiled while looking into his eyes.

Elle May was now making cute eyes, her face staring at her mother and Lincoln. "So cute..."

"If you're sure." Lincoln kissed the top of her head with care, it made L.J. fake gag.  
"Anyways..." He pulled out some fries from the brown paper bag. Popping one into his mouth.

A woman walked over to the car, she smiled looking to the family, "Erm, you forgot your change," she said to Elle May.

"L.J," Elle May glanced to her soon to be stepped brother, her eyes focused.

Olivia felt confused, she kept looking to Lincoln holding her breathe.

"Thank you," Elle May took the change watching the woman starting to walk away.

"Keep walking. Keep walking. Come on, keep walking." Lincoln watched the waitress walking, before stopping, turning around and the look in her eyes said it all.  
"Damn it!" Lincoln's voice was sharp, starting the car quickly, pulling out of the parking lot quickly back onto the highway.  
"We don't have to ditch the car. We can keep driving." L.J. looked at his Dad from the back.  
"We can't, the waitress made us and the car. It's useless." He sighed, stressed.

Elle May kept looking from L.J to Lincoln, her eyes wide. She didn't want to say anything, she felt sick, but kept munching on fries.

Olivia kept her eyes on L.J as Lincoln kept driving, "L.J we need to dump the car, we can't be found," she looked to Lincoln, "I have an idea." she continued feeling worried about the kids with them.

"Maybe we can find another car?" L.J. looked from his dad to Olivia now, his appetite gone completely.  
"Cars aren't exactly growing on trees out here. We got 400 miles to go and no way of getting there. If we don't get to Michael in time, he's gonna leave without us." Lincoln sighed.

Elle May sinking back into the seat, she didn't like the way everyone was yelling in the car, her hands going to ears, her eyes kept focused forward trying to block them out.

Olivia glanced back to L.J, "He doesn't have a choice. It's a one-shot deal out of the country." her hand going into her hair feeling light headed.

"There was a sign back there for a train station." He pointed behind him.  
"It's not that easy. L.J." Lincoln sounded stressed out now. " We follow the road, we won't be seen." L.J. kept trying not to panic.  
"It's not THAT easy." Lincoln repeated.  
"Hey, I'm not an idiot! I was on the run too, you know." L.J. narrowed his eyes, his father treating him like he didn't know anything was pissing him off.  
"Yeah?" Lincoln looked back at him for a minute, "You were on the run, and you got caught."  
L.J. hissed again. "Oh jeez! Sorry! Sorry I'm not a pro con like you, DAD!"

Olivia kept out of it now, the car had stopped, she opened the door getting out of the car, Elle May got out with her mother before feeling her mother's arms wrapped around her, she rested her head on her mother, they both kept quiet taking in the moment they weren't fighting.

"I should've stayed in lock up! I wish the charges weren't dropped!" L.J. felt himself not thinking logically.  
Pushing himself out of the car,  
Lincoln following. "Hey! L.J.! I'm sorry! Okay? I'm sorry!" He saw his son looking pissed off at him.  
"Yeah, right, dad." He snapped, crossing his arms.  
Lincoln exhaled and inhaled, "Lincoln Burrows Junior!" He snapped. "I said I was sorry! I have a lot on my mind right now!"  
"And I don't?" L.J's voice cracked.

"L.J..." Olivia spoke lightly to the teenage boy, "You really don't want to know what we've been through to get here." she kept her eyes on Elle May, back to him, "So just, relax, we're going to make it to the meeting point," she glanced to the driver side, "We are not going to fight," her voice was calm.

L.J. narrowed his eyes at Olivia, "You're not my mom, don't tell me what and what isn't going to happen." He fixed his sweater.  
Ignoring his dad who was about to say something. "So what are we doing now, geniuses?" He had his back to everyone.

Olivia looked gob smacked, "I never said I wanted to be your mother." her eyes kept focused, "Right now, you're acting like a brat, so shut the fuck up, get your ass back in the car, or by god I will be putting the fear of god into you!"

Elle May quickly got back into the car fearing this side of her mother.

L.J. turned around, his face serious on Olivia's, he didn't like her, she was taking his father away, and she was bringing her brat into the picture and ruining his life.  
"Are you going to make me?" His voice even.  
"L.J. get in the car, now." Lincoln advanced on him; L.J. remained still, before looking at his Father.  
He wanted to say something rude, but he held his tongue. "I'd rather walk." He pointed out.

Olivia inhaled, walked from her side of the car to L.J, "Get, in, the," she grabbed his ear twisting it, "car!" she opened the door pushing him in, "And stop being a little brat, do as your told, and be honest, I really wished you stop being selfish, think for once your dad is happy."

"Bitch, don't TOUCH me!" L.J. rubbed his ear, getting into the car, slamming the door hard, and pulling the hood of his sweater up. Lincoln looked crossed, letting out a breath, counting to ten in his head. "I'm sorry about him, I really don't know what's gotten into him, he doesn't mean it, I'll talk to him." Lincoln rubbed his forehead.

"Well, he's grown up," Olivia sighed, "He's no longer the toddler who used to chew on my hair, and call me Eva..." her eyes going to Lincoln. "We drive, ditch the car, walk the train station, take it from there..." she leaned over kissing him lightly.

Elle May side glanced to L.J, he was seriously annoying, she knew that Lincoln was making her mom happy, so she wasn't going to be selfish.

Behind Olivia and Elle May, Lincoln was walking with L.J. "You know, you can't be hating on Olivia and Elle May, they've done nothing wrong. If you wanna be mad, you be mad at me, okay?" Lincoln looked over his Sixteen year old son, so much time he'd missed with him.  
L.J. Shrugged, he hadn't spoken, since the incident of calling Olivia a bitch. He didn't open his mouth.  
"Come on, away from the road. You'll get us busted." He pulled L.J. Back away from the ditch.  
"I saw you, checking out them girls at the burger place." Lincoln sounded awkward.  
"What?" L.J. Finally looked speaking with his Father, his eyes innocent about it. "Oh come on, I saw." He smiled partly.  
"No, no... I was checking to make sure they weren't staring at us, that's all." He shifted his eyes.  
"With what kiddo? Their Asses? There's amazing girls in Panama, they love Americans." Lincoln pointed out.  
L.J. Kinda grinned. "Cool."  
"So, how long have you ... Know about girls?" This was a conversation Lincoln never thought he'd behaving, for the fact. No one ever had that conversation with him.  
"Long enough." L.J. Smirked to himself, his hands in his pockets, looking up at the sky.  
"Since when?" Lincoln felt it was his fatherly right to know.  
"Thirteen." L.J. Hesitated.  
"Thirteen? With who?" His voice was sharp now alert.  
"Donna Enselmi." L.J. Blushed around the cheeks. "She was the girl next door? She was like..." Lincoln trailed off.  
"Seventeen?" L.J. Was grinning but sheepishly about it, this was his dad he was talking to.  
"Your mom was paying her for French Lessons!" Lincoln remembered that much.  
L.J. Nodded, "Well she earned the money." He laughed as his dad did. "Dad, when did you... You know... Learn about girls?" He put it as his father put it.  
Lincoln almost tripped over his shoes, "Uh, twelve." He was biting his lip. Awkwardly he didn't plan on EVER having this conversation either.  
"Wow." L.J. Didn't expect that. "With who? Was it Veronica?" He wondered but stopped when Lincoln shook his head quickly. "No, another girl."  
"Who?" L.J. Looked curiously at him. "Her name was Emma-Lee, she was the thirteen year old British Exchange student, drop it, okay?" He looked down at his son, who nodded. "Come on, away from the road! You're still to close." He pulled L.J. Back again.

Elle May was frustrated with her mother's hands over her ears, "Mom!" she whined. "I wanted to listen..."

"You're not going to know of boys until you're about eighty..." she spoke seriously.

"Mom, that's not fair!" Elle May pouted folding her arms, "I think you're being mean..."

Olivia sighed, "Well, when you don't get knocked up at eighteen, you'll thank me," she pointed out seriously.

Alex clipped the phone shut, he walked into the office with all the paper on the wall, "Okay, new news..." he inhaled. "I want you to find anything with NM," he pointed out, "That can lead us to a location of a meeting point." he glanced over to Nikole sitting at a desk, "I'll need you with me..."

Looking up, Nikole took her reading glasses off, going from smart-hot to dangerous-hot. Standing up, brushing her shirt free of wrinkles, "Awh, are you scared to leave without me, this time?" she faked a dramatic happiness, "I'm touched."

"Yes, well," he kept looking her over, "Just I know that it's best to have more than two heads," he kept glancing over her phone, "unless you have anything wedding event to get going to..." he smirked lightly.

Nikole forced an annoyed smile, "Funny, my hen night." She glared a little bit. "Does it make you feel better? Ragging on other people's marriages when yours fell apart, so quickly after Eleven years?" She enjoyed pouring salt into possible opened wounds.

Alex kept still for the longest moment, his eyes narrowed, "Just find the location!" he hissed feeling himself getting more irritated by her, he kept looking at her long hair, her skin, everything about her body turned him on, or was it that she pissed him off, that made him want to dominate her.

Nikole pouted, "Awh, I upset-ed Alexander... " She pulled a sour grape lollipop from her purse on the desk. "Would this make him feel better?" She waved it in his face.

Alex glared more, "Get what I need," he snapped, he reached over taking the sour grape lollipop, he was getting sick of her, but most of all sick of everything.

He could feel his phone vibrating, he glanced over the name, "Pam, I can't talk right now!" he snapped feeling his hands tense over the phone.

Michael smirked, "Maybe I should call back." he spoke smooth.

Alex tense, "Who is this?"

"You know who it is..." Michael replied while standing near his car.

Alex found himself sitting in his office, "If you've done anything to Pam, or my boy..." his hands brushing over the desk.

Standing at the train station, Lincoln looked at the long line ups for tickets, biting his lip. He looked to Olivia, Elle May and L.J. "What do we do?" L.J. asked panicked. "Get a ticket on the train. Come on. Just wait here until the train comes." Lincoln pointed out.

Elle May rolled her eyes, "Well," she brushed her hands into her pocket, "Wow, how did you not get top grades in all your classes..." she sarcastically remarked.

"Elle," Olivia said in a hush whisper, "I don't want another fight, don't make a scene." she then glanced to Lincoln, his eyes on a man with a paper, his eyes looking up. "I think we've been spotted..." her voice was low, but felt panicked as the man got to his feet.

"Yeah, I think that's the guy right over there." The man pointed out Lincoln, Olivia looked not like herself with the different hair.  
The Police officer with the man, looked seeing the four people together looking on high alert.  
"Walk, all of you, slowly." Lincoln's voice casual, like it was the Sound of Music when the Captain was leading all his children and Maria out of the house trying to flee to Switzerland.  
"Fuck, book it!" Lincoln saw the cop onto them.

"Two Caucasian males, two female on foot, fleeing the Willcox station." the officer said into his radio while running after them.

Elle May kept running in front of Lincoln, but a few paces behind L.J. Olivia was in front of Lincoln trying to keep herself calm, running was annoying now, she glanced forward to see the Cop car, finally L.J, "Look out!" she screamed, but the car hit the teen sending him flying, "No!" she screamed.

Elle May screaming too, she rushed beside L.J, "Be okay," she whispered while looking back to the cops arresting her mother, and Lincoln.

"L.J.!" Lincoln yelled, feeling the handcuffs getting tight on his wrists.  
L.J. groaned, rolling over in pain, not all here and not all there, his eyes closed. "L.J.!" He could hear his dad yelling. "I'M SORRY!" Lincoln kept yelling, seeing him unmoving.  
"I'm so, so sorry." Lincoln whispered.


	22. Chapter 23

Olivia kept looking to L.J and Elle May, two kids, two kids handcuffed, and it made her sick. "Look, you've got me and Lincoln, can you let our kids go." her voice pleading, she felt like her stomach was sinking, her eyes to Elle May.

Elle May kept watching L.J, she hoped he really didn't hate her.

The officers didn't seem to listen, pulling Olivia and Lincoln up; they pushed them toward a police car, putting Elle May and L.J. into another car. "Let them go!" Lincoln's words were sharp. The officers didn't seem to pay attention.

Olivia felt the back seat of the cop car, the last time she was in the back of one of these bad boys was when she was arrested for the murder of Ryan Hart, the memory of that night made her feel sick, she could still remember it so clear that it was hard to shut it out, her eyes to Lincoln. "Guess it's the end of the road..." her voice was light hearted.

Lincoln looked straight faced, but set jawed and pissed off. It wasn't supposed to end like this.  
It wasn't going to end like this, it couldn't. It wasn't allowed, the good guys were supposed to prevail in the end.  
He kept thinking about Olivia beside him, L.J. and Elle May in the other car behind them. "It can't be." He finally spoke.

Olivia couldn't look at Lincoln, the fact it was hard to believe otherwise, the fact they were caught, nothing was going to change that, but as Olivia glanced back she saw a black van, it hit the car behind them, Olivia's eyes wide seeing it spin off the side of the road, she gasped, but before she could say anything, it came charging into them, making them skid into the woods hitting a tree hard forcing Olivia forward hitting her head on the steel and glass in front of their faces.

Lincoln braced for impact, but it still hurt his face waffling into the cage. He hissed, feeling his body ache from not expecting that. "What the fuck!" He questioned anyone listening as people started swarming around the cruiser.

"Elle..." Olivia pushed the door open, still cuffed up she rushed over to the other cruiser that had two officers dead, she could see the bullet holes, the people taking Elle May and L.J out of the car, she looked angry charging at them, but felt someone holding her hands.

Lincoln felt himself getting out of the car, his face stinging, someone holding L.J. up, the kid still looking dazed but more alert. "Let them go!" Lincoln's voice sharp.

A woman with blond hair went for Lincoln taking his arm holding him back.

Olivia trying to struggle against the man holding her, she didn't want to keep still, moving about her best trying to get free, watching Elle May struggling.

Lincoln pulled himself free, his hands cuffed behind his back, he turned away from the woman holding him. He brought his head to collide with her face/nose.

Jane felt the full impact of Lincoln's forehead against her face, she hissed, a group of men grabbing Lincoln's arms. "Just try that again!" she hissed.

Olivia looking to Elle May in tears, "what you want from us?" her voice loud, her chest burning from the rage flowing through her.

Jane glanced to Olivia, "we work for Aldo Burrows," she touched her bleeding lip, "We're here to help you!" she glanced to the men, "Take them to the van..."

Alex kept looking to the sky from the plan, he kept quiet while looking in front of him, sitting in her own seat looking out the window of the privet jet, "So, I thought you had a big Hen night to get to?" he asked casually, but kept focused on her legs.

Nikole glanced from the clouds they were flying between to Alex, "I cancelled it." She said casually, looking over him, sucking her lower lip before looking back out to the clouds.

"Cancelled Hen night," he smirked to himself, Alex played with his pen while twirling it lightly. "What you going to cancel next on my behalf?" he asked keeping his eyes focused on hers.

"Trust me, I didn't cancel on your behalf, Alexander - I cancelled because I've never been to New Mexico and I'd like to catch a nice tan." Nikole was looking darkly at him.

"With what we're going," he focused on her, "Won't have the time to get a tan," he kept twirling the black pen, Alex kept his eyes on Nikole, "So how is Kevin...?" he asked softly, his eyes kept following her heeled foot, to her calf, up her knee, her thigh.

Nikole felt uneasy, "Good, actually he's wonderful." She looked at him for a minute, "He picked out a Tuxedo yesterday." She smiled to herself. "How is ... Oh wait, never mind, you don't have anyone." Her words mean, she didn't like the feeling she got from him.

Alex focused on Nikole, "I don't do tuxes," he found his voice vibrated his throat. "But then I can imagine you pulling all the strings," he laughed, "Guess it must be tiring being the dominate one in the boring relationship." he smirked.

"You are so funny, that sometimes I forget to laugh, you know that?" She uncrossed her legs, before re-crossing them over the other way, brushing her hands down her skirt.

Olivia felt the van coming to a halt, her eyes kept looking over Elle May, finally looking to L.J, they both looked worried. Finally looking to Lincoln before the door opened, "Right, we are here," Jane kept looking in the van, "So come on."

Lincoln didn't look trusting, but he got out of the van first, feeling the need to protect everyone else in case this was shady. L.J. went out next, standing tall beside his father.

Olivia let Elle May get out before her, the fact her eyes going to one of the men standing outside of the big house. Olivia's eyes narrowed, "what you staring at?" her voice hissed ushering her daughter into the house looking to the hallway feeling it was really big.

"To be honest, we were expecting Michael to be with you..." Jane kept looking to Lincoln, the way he stood protective of the three other people with him.

Lincoln kept looking over the woman his eyes narrowed. "Yeah? And why is that, you thought we'd stick together?" His voice dark too, he still didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Well if you want I can always drop you back with the police..." Jane touched her lip again feeling the sting, but wasn't going to show it.

Olivia touched Lincoln's chest stepping forward, "Look, I'm not rude, but is there a change, we can talk to Aldo?" her eyes focused on Jane's.

Jane nodded, "He's on a flight here, it will land in about an hour," she kept watching them, "So make yourself comfortable." she walked away leaving them alone.

"I don't trust this, I don't like this." Lincoln looked over Olivia, seeing L.J. sitting down on a couch, exhaling closing his eyes, he body hurt from getting hit by a car.

Elle May sat beside L.J. Not talking to him, just watching her mother, Lincoln still standing.

Olivia sighed, "Look, from what I've heard about your father from Michael," she exhaled, "Well, it was more, or less, the same old, he bailed before he was born." her hands went down his arms, "But do you trust your father?"

"I... " Lincoln tried not to stammered, "I just... How could I trust a man who bailed out on his family?" Lincoln looked over Olivia.

Olivia inhaled, exhaling while holding her hands to Lincoln's shoulders holding onto him, "Well, right now, it's we play along, or we try and make a plan to get out," she stopped, "but right now, we've no idea where we are." she glanced to the time, "We've," she exhaled, "I'm clueless..."

"I know, I know, I just..." Lincoln shook his head, while rubbing a hand over his growing back hair, but it was itchy. "One step at a time, sound good?" He nodded.

Olivia brushed her hands around his back hugging onto him lightly, "It's going to be okay," she whispered, her cheek resting against his chest, her eyes lightly closed. "I mean, we're not on our way back to Fox River, that is what matters right now."

"We could be, you never know what's going to happen Olivia." Lincoln tried to relax, but he was hard for him to actually do that. Always was on the edge.

For a second Olivia stepped back, her hands touching either side of his face, her eyes focused on his, "Right here," she whispered, "Right now, we've got each other, we've got to stop thinking of the bad," her lips lightly touched his, "so please, if not for me, for the kids..." she kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, the kids... Sorry." He pulled her slowly against him, giving her a soft kiss on the lips.  
His fingers were brushing into her hair for a short moment before they pulled away. "Think positive." He said to himself.

Alex walked back from another hotel, he glanced into the car to Nikole for a few seconds, "No, not there." he got into the driver seat while glancing over Nikole, "Any other Hotels or Motels we've not check out yet?" he asked her while watching her play with her hair.

Letting a piece of her hair go, Nikole brought up an actual written list of Hotel/Motel's in the area. "We've still got, the Saint Marcus Motel and the Sundown Hotel." She looked at him, wearing sunglasses.

Alex started the car, "Well, Saint Marcus Motel, is the other side of town," he exhaled, "So sundown hotel it is," he started to drive, he kept his eyes on the road, but felt himself stealing side glances now and then. "How you feel about being reunited with your past work buddy?"

"There are several things wrong with that question, one being, buddy - we are not, never are, never will be." Nikole was staring at him, but her sunglasses were dark tint so the person just reflected in them. "Second being, how do I feel, I feel nothing and third - don't ask stupid questions."

"Right, no stupid questions," Alex playfully saluted her, kept focus on the road, "but then, from some of the C.O reports from Fox River, you also took a shining to Scofield." he kept driving carefully, "Guess he's a bit of a ladies man."

"A shining to Scofield?" Nikole almost laughed and scoffed at the same time. "I didn't know, giving someone an Insulin shot was considered taking a shining, but all ready!" She nodded, taking out a cherry lollipop, putting it into her mouth. "Sour grape?" She offered one to Alex.

Alex looked from the Lollipop to her face, seeing the candy in her mouth, his mind went to a place, "I," he took it from her quickly, "I can think of many other interesting things for your mouth if you ask me nicely..." he smirked while keeping his eyes on the road now.

Nikole felt her pale cheeks going red, glad her eyes were hidden because they were huge.  
"Oh yeah?" She held the lollipop in her hand, running her tongue against it slowly. "What things would that be, Alex?" She was looking at him, but her face was forward.

Alex kept driving, he brushed his free hand up her thigh slowly, "I can name one thing you'd never had in your mouth." he kept his tone smooth, his hand stopping just at the hem of her skirt. "Sundown Hotel..." he stopped the car getting out quickly leaving Nikole in the passenger seat.

Lincoln was sitting on another couch, his arm around Olivia, watching L.J. and Elle May on the couch across from them.  
Everything was silent, no one making a sound, just staring around at each other.  
"So..." L.J. finally said.

"Do they have something to eat?" Elle May asked while looking around the study they were sitting in, she kept moving about not wanting to sit down.

Olivia inhaled, "Honey, now isn't the right now isn't a good time..." she lightly smiled, "Linc," she exhaled, "I think you should tell L.J the truth."

Lincoln kept looking around the room, biting his lower lip, avoiding this at all costs. "What truth, Dad?" L.J. sat up right now, he'd been leaning back into the couch.  
"The truth that... " Lincoln stammered, "That..." He stopped.  
"What?" L.J. looked from Olivia to Lincoln.  
"That, my favourite colour is Purple." Lincoln whispered.

Olivia sighed, "you know Lincoln, for someone who is famous for no bullshit, mean grin, don't take no crap, you're really lame at telling the truth to your son..." she got up looking to L.J, "The people who framed your father, your grandfather worked for them," she inhaled, "The reason your dad was framed for murder, was because they wanted to flush your grandfather out." she exhaled, "also, your father's favourite colours green."

"But Mom, how do you know that?" she asked looking from her mother to Lincoln. "I mean..."

"Elle, I've known Lincoln, and Michael since I was twelve," she then inhaled, "I used to baby sit L.J, with Michael..."

"And by baby sit, she means... Let him wreck the apartment while I was working." Lincoln smiled a famous Lincoln smile. "And not just any kind of green... Evergreen tree green." He pointed at Olivia.  
Before seeing L.J. was staring at his father. "Dude..." He managed.

Olivia nodded, "You was this cute little baby," she laughed, "then you was this cute little toddler," she looked to Lincoln, "You don't know, but me and Lisa, we went to the same paediatrician."

"Wait," Elle May pointed out, "you're saying, me and L.J, met..." her eyes looking big.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "yes, he was a terror, you was eight months old, and he had a serious biting habit." she glanced to L.J.

"Eh, what can you do?" L.J. shrugged his shoulders before looking at his dad, "But, seriously... Green? I was thinking like red or something."  
"Nope. Green and yes, you did have a serious biting habit, you bit Mike once, hard enough he needed two stitches." He remembered.

Olivia laughed, "I remember that," she kept looking to Lincoln with a smile, "good times." she kept watching Lincoln's face, "but love, you really need to shave..." she pointed out.

Elle May kept staring at L.J, "you bit me..." she pointed, "See, we are destined to be in each others lives..."

"You were destined to be a pain in my ass." L.J. looked at her, seriously before looking away again.  
Lincoln rubbed his stubble. "You don't like when I give you scruff burn?" He joked looking over Olivia.

Olivia kept looking him over, "Not that," she felt her eyes focused on his, "You just kinda look like a German porn star..." her eyes kept focused on his.

Lincoln grinned evil now, "How do you know what German porn stars look like? Have you been renting pay-per-view movies in the hotels?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"No!" Olivia blushed, "You just happen to have a bad habit of not putting cassettes back into the right box, mean and Michael thought we was going to watch the Godfather..." she then shuddered, "but it was, porn, your porn..."

"Well, it was my apartment, I could have porn if I wanted too." He whispered, seeing his son looking completely scared. "Dad! NO!" He covered his ears, shaking his head.

Driving down the long and dusty road, Alex felt pleased, finally he was going to get him, he was going to get to meet the man who got away from him so easily, he could see Michael and Sara, he watched them getting into a car, but there was only one way out, passed him, he wasn't letting them go. "Better buckle up!" Alex barked at Nikole feeling the adrenaline take over.

Nikole quickly turned pulling her seat belt on, clicking it into the lock. "If you kill us! I'll kill you!" Her voice was sharp, watching the car Michael and Sara got into heading towards them.

"People are going to die Nikki," he forced his foot down on the gas, he felt the car going full speed, it was like a game of chicken, his car, Michael's car, both moving forward towards each other, and neither of them showing any signs of backing down. "It's not going to be us!"

Putting her hands against the dashboard, Nikole watched the car speeding towards them. The clouds of dust behind them were wild. Neither car slowing down, Nikole turned, feeling like she needed to brace for impact.

The cars crashed together, Alex felt himself lose control of the car, it spun twice before coming to a halt, his eyes going to Nikole, finally he glanced back to the car of Michael and Sara, "well, this is going to be a lot more interesting." he got out the car finding his gun.

"Hey, don't leave me here!" Nikole pushed her door open, taking out her Company registered Nine millimetre. She felt like it was going to be a very dangerous game of cat and mouse.

Alex rolled his eyes, "You take one end," he pointed out, "I'll take the other," he kept focused on the mission, the fact of why they were here. "If you see him," he pointed out, "don't hesitate. Just shoot."

"If I see you, I wont hesitate to shoot either." She muttered, raising the gun in her left hand, her right cupped the handle, looking around carefully, walking into the other building.

Sitting with her hands between her knees, Olivia kept looking to Lincoln, he was talking with L.J, but for the moment, she kept looking to Elle May watching her, "what?" she asked feeling awkward for a few seconds.

"No, just I've never gotten around to saying that your hair looks nice..." she kept looking over the short dark style.

Olivia brushed her hand through it quickly, "Yeah, I did it in a bit of a rush," she exhaled, "Easy to spot me, with the long blonde, but well..." she glanced seeing Jane approach.

"Your father's landed, he will be here shortly," Jane spoke looking to Lincoln.

Lincoln turned his head, looking back at Jane, "Is that right?" He tried not to sound rude, trying to sound like he trusted what was going on. "I look forward to meeting him." He exhaled.

Jane nodded, "He's looking forward to see you too," her eyes kept looking around the room.

Olivia inhaled, "So, you worked for the company too?" she asked not even quiet sure what this Company was.

"Yes, but I also turned, now I work against them," Jane kept her tone light, "I've been working with Aldo a while now." she glanced to Lincoln, "He was looking forward to seeing Michael," her eyes focused, "He's not seen him since he was ten."

Olivia now froze on the spot, a man walking to Jane, "He's here..." he whispered.

Olivia took Elle May's hand now, she glanced to Lincoln with the colour faded from her cheeks, "we need to get out of here now!"

"Dad what's going on?" L.J. stood up when his father did, Lincoln looking his son in the eyes, exhaled. "Your grand father - never met Michael." He looked to Olivia.

Elle May held onto her mother's hand, "How do you know?" she asked quickly.

"Because, Me and Michael told each other everything, and I remember everything he's ever told me," she kept moving behind Lincoln and L.J, two strong looking me blocking their path, Olivia turning around to see more path blocking, and her eyes kept focused trying to work out what to do.

Aldo stepping forward, he glanced to Lincoln and L.J, he exhaled, but felt bad Michael wasn't here.

Narrowing his eyes, Lincoln looked over his Father; he kept remembering the junkyard after his accident. L.J. looked at the older man, his stomach twisted, he looked back to Olivia and Elle May. "We want out." L.J. finally spoke.

Aldo held his hands up, "Lincoln, we really need to talk about this." he spoke serious; "because the information I have, it will clear you of all charges." he kept his tone serious.

Elle May glanced to her mother, "What about you?" she kept her voice low, and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"No sweetie, this isn't about me," her eyes now going to Lincoln.

Lincoln looking over his Father again, exhaled. "I just... I can't believe that, I want too, but dad – there's just something... That feels wrong." He didn't mention Michael, he didn't want to mention Michael.

Nikole couldn't stop pacing back and forth inside the small space, her eyes kept focused on the gas canister outside, only a few feet from the cage. The fact she kept looking to her cell phone that had died. "We're trapped in a cage Alex," her voice was rough, her eyes kept fixed on his face.

Alex was sitting on a box watching her pacing back and forth; he kept watching her long lean legs, her wearing a skirt again, her heels making clicking noises. "Yes, if you haven't said that a million times already!" he brushed his hands into his hair, he'd called Bill Kim, but this was making him feel more annoyed that he is here in the first place. "Can you for once, just sit down!" Alex barked feeling stressed enough as it was.

A second Nikole turned and looked to Alex, "He herded us like sheep, and locked us in a fucking cage!" her hands waved like she was trying to take flight. "I have cancelled a hen night, and I am not meant to be here!" she snapped, "I am not meant to be in this cage, with you, right now!" her voice getting rougher as she tried to ignore how she was looking crazy.

"Take a Prozac and shut up!" Alex ignored her face, he kept trying to think what was going to happen since this wasn't meant to be happening, and Nikole flapping about wasn't making things any easier.

Nikole walked over to him, her hand swiping across his face, her eyes narrowed, "I left my pills in my purse, in my bag, in your fucking car!" she kept her voice a hiss, her hands on her hips now. "So now, I can't take a Prozac." She kept pacing across the floor feeling her fingers working into her hair, she felt herself feeling sick, she turned seeing Alex standing in front of her. "What!" she kept her eyes fixed on his.

Alex moved the space between them, but felt her stepping back from him. "You know, I spent so long trying to think why I can't stand you so much," he kept looking over her face, "But right now, all you are doing is working my last nerve."

"Well, feelings mutual." She felt her back touching the cage, he was getting closer than she would like. "I hate you!" her eyes kept focused, but as much as she barked the words, she didn't believe it.

"You know, being in the job I'm in, I can tell a lot about people," he kept focused, "like right now, you are saying you hate me," he brushed his hand down her cheek, watching her eyes. "But your voice is saying something, your body is telling me something else…" he kept his voice a whisper.

Nikole pushed him off of her, her eyes glaring at him, "Stop it Alex!" she turned away from him, "Stop it, one time, one stupid moment," twirling on the spot, her eyes finding Alex's again.

"Make me!" he growled feeling her hands pushing him away, but he grabbed her arms pulling her on top of him as his back hit the cage.

Nikole kept trying to get out of his arms, she leant forward, her teeth finding the soft skin of his neck biting hard, she felt Alex moan, twisting them around pushing her back against the cage feeling her teeth let go. "You shouldn't have done that!" he hissed.

"Get the fuck off me!" she felt his hard on pressing against her, her eyes dead focused on his, "Fuck off!" she repeated, but this time felt his hand working up her thigh, and she now gasped feeling his fingers brush over the lace of her panties.

Alex felt a smirk breaking over his mouth, "You're wet," he purred, "you make cute comments of me being hard, but you want my cock!" he kept his voice dark.

Nikole shoved him away, she walked away from him, but his hand caught her arm, spinning her quick, his lips found hers hungry.

Her teeth bit into his bottom lip, she taste the coppery salt of his blood in her mouth, her eyes glaring, "don't touch me!" she kept backing away from him. Feeling his advanced on her. "I will shot you!" her mind blanked.

"And blow us both up…" Alex smirked more, "You know, you keep denying it, but on my desk, was the first time you really enjoyed sex, you admit that…"

Nikole kept her face stone, but as he moved closer to her, he pushed her against the wall, his mouth finding her neck, he bit her, she gasped feeling his hands ripping her shirt open, buttons breaking over the place, her black lace bra exposed, Alex found the front clapped seeing her breasts, he rubbed his hand over one, finding her nipple, he place it in his mouth biting it hard, hearing Nikole letting out moans. "Get off me!" she moaned, she was trying to make her voice protest, but even she knew it didn't have any power over him.

Alex moved his free hand into her skirt, ripping the delicate lace, his fingers rubbing hard against her clit, feeling the moister of her pussy over his finger, he could still feel his cock pulsing in his trousers begging to come out and play.

For a second Nikole closed her eyes, she was meant to love Kevin, she loved him, but her eyes tight, she felt Alex pulling her skirt off, she'd never been naked in front of anyone that wasn't mother or Kevin, but right now she could feel Alex's tongue brushing against her clit, licking her pussy, pushing his tongue inside her, her hands into his hair moaning for more.

Alex moving back up her body, forcing his tongue into her mouth, she could taste herself and his blood more, her hands now ripping his shirt open, her nails raking down his skin, pulling his belt off before forcing his trousers and boxers onto the ground, she felt his hands moving around to her arse, he lifted her off the ground pushing himself inside her, his cock was rock hard, she felt it push hard inside of her, he bit onto her neck again.

Nikole's eyes closed, she felt each pound, ever time he's pull out, he push in harder, her breath was tighter in her chest, she could feel herself coming.

Alex feeling her pussy tighten over his cock, but he threw her onto a box, her laying on her stomach, she could feel him behind her, his cock still firm, he pushed into her again, pushing hard, she felt the time of his cock hitting her G spot, her eyes looking into a mirror on the outside of the cage, she could see Alex face as he pounded into her, her eyes seeing the pleasure across her face, feeling her orgasms more intense, she'd never come this much, never been in any other position other than missionary or her on top, but Alex was behind her, pushing into her hard, not caring if it would hard, and Nikole was loving it.

Alex felt his hands holding her hips, he could see her watching them into the mirror, he pulled her hair back, he moved her legs, turned her to look her in the eyes, he pulled her legs, her ankles on his shoulder, he pounded harder, he'd not fucked like this in a long time, but as he felt her cuming harder, he found he couldn't hold it anymore, his cum pushing into her, feeling her cuming with him, he felt himself looking into her eyes.

Nikole quickly to her feet, her eyes looking to her clothes on the floor, his clothes scattered, "I fucking hate you!" she pushed him away while finding her clothes trying to keep as far away from him, but her heart pounding, she knew she was going to feel worse, she knew Alex wasn't going to stop this.

Olivia kept listening to the conversation of Aldo talking about a piece of evidence that could clear Lincoln, that was all good, but she quickly walked with Elle May into the kitchen, "So, we've got, apple, or Pineapple?" Olivia looked to the juices in the fridge.

Elle May inhaled, "Apple," she felt like everything was over her head, she was smart for her age, but all this conspiracy stuff was too much for her to understand fully.

L.J. even appeared in the kitchen, looking at Olivia. "Olivia, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked her, looking at Elle May made him nervous.

Olivia glanced into the study where Lincoln was talking with Aldo, she nodded, "Yeah," she took glass to pour the apple juice for Elle May, she handed it to her daughter before kissing her forehead, "I love you baby girl," she whispered while trying to not have a guard up with L.J, she didn't like the boy hated her so much.

L.J. was playing with the string on his sweater. Looking over Olivia, exhaling. "I'm sorry - about before you know, calling you a bitch and all." He looked up at her. He'd been thinking about it a lot.

Olivia turned to face L.J, she could feel Elle May walking back into the study, she felt they needed this moment alone, she sat down next to Lincoln feeling safer with him.

For a second there was silence, "Well, it's not easy," she started, "I mean, you just lost your mother, you had hardly any relationship with your father." she shrugged, "I'm not taking him away from you, and I don't want you to be like Elle and wanting to call me mom, cos unlike Elle, you had a mother, she never had a mother or a father." she inhaled, "I'm not even sure why she's here." her hand going over her eyes feeling worse.

Looking around the kitchen area, L.J. nodded slowly, "Well like you just said, I mean I finally get my dad back, to being my dad and there is you and Elle and it made me mad... Jealous I guess - but I know how happy you make my dad, I can see it and I maybe felt like - because he had you and Elle now, he wouldn't want me anymore."

"L.J no!" Olivia pointed her hand, "I was in a cell, right next to your dad's," she inhaled, "When insomnia would kick in, we'd talk." her voice light, "and one of the things your dad talked about was you," her eyes focused, "How much he wished he done things different, how he was a better father." she walked over touching his arm, "He missed you so much, and since getting out, all he's thought about is getting back to you, so he could make it up for being a half hat father."

L.J's eyes were focusing on Olivia's, "Really?" He whispered, he didn't expect that, he looked red around the cheeks. "Oh, wow." He looked around the kitchen again.  
"Well, I guess I should ... Say." He smiled. "Welcome to this crazy family."

"Yeah," she laughed, "I just need to gift basket..." she smiled, "There is a gift basket?" she paused listening into the hallway, she heard the sound of the shot, a silencer had been used, but you couldn't mistake the sound of bullet hitting flesh, a cartage hitting the smooth tiled flooring, Olivia quickly stepped towards L.J her hand over his mouth pulling him into a pantry.

L.J. pulled her hand away from his mouth, staying silent in the darkness, he felt panic washing over him. Thinking about his dad out there and maybe even about that annoying Elle May.

Olivia kept calm, she watched as the man walked passed the kitchen, she felt her hands holding L.J to her front, her breathing trying to stay calm, but kept looking through the crack in the pantry.

L.J. tried not to stare into his father's girl friends boobs, but they really weren't a lot of room or choice in the matter. "I'm not enjoying this, by the way." He whispered to be clear about it.

Olivia inhaled, "L.J, think Baseball, think of a fat hairy man in a Speedo, think anything, please..." she kept avoiding the thing pressing into her side, her eyes listening to the gunshot and Elle May screaming, Olivia jumped out the Pantry to see Lincoln on the floor holding a knife, a dead man, and Jane holding a gun.

Lincoln was staring to the blood on his hands, seeing Olivia and now L.J. appearing in the room, "L.J..." He said seeing what his son was assuming.  
"Dad-what happened?" He asked nervously, before seeing Leon dead on the ground.

"I'll assume, he tried to kill you..." Olivia pointed to the dead guy, "yous killed him," she pointed to Lincoln and Jane. "And now my eleven year old daughter is barfing up a lung..." she looked to Elle May standing over a pool of vomit. Olivia quickly rushed to her daughter hugging her close, "It's going to be okay baby..." she soothed her daughter, but felt embarrassed about the closeted moment with L.J.

Bill Kim arrived to the building where Nikole and Alex were locked in the cage, but he looked unpleased. "That sickens me is that the two of you let him get away!" He spat poison.  
Nikole was standing at one side of the cage; half the buttons missing on her shirt made her feel ten times more awkward.

Alex kept glaring to Bill Kim, he didn't like the man, he was short, possible with tiny feet, never trust a man with small feet. So he didn't trust him, "well, let being the lose term," Alex stepped closer to the cage. "I just misjudged Wilson's aim, or her hesitation to do her job!"

Nikole glared at him. "My aim had nothing to do with it, Mahone, you're the one whose suppose to be doing the job! I'm just making sure you do it right!"  
"Enough!" Bill Kim said watching them in the cage together; there was an awkward smell in the room. A smell Bill Kim didn't know, because he was a virgin.

Alex felt his attention to Bill Kim, he was pacing the outside of the cage, "Two things I hate Alex," Bill started. "Calling you with the same questions, and being in the field." he waved his hands. "I'm in the field Alex!"

"Well, if you just let us out, you can run back to D.C!" Alex's voice was a low growl, he didn't like this, but he watched as Bill Kim opened the cage to let them out, he glanced on the floor seeing a pair of black lace panties, his eyes shifting to Nikole.

"Nice to see you entertained yourselves..." Bill Kim gave his ever so famous smirk.

Nikole narrowed her eyes, seeing what he'd seen. "Shut up, you tiny, short little man!" She grabbed the panties feeling nervous.  
"Ah'ah..." Bill Kim looked at her, "I think you better be careful with what you say Nikole, before you say something you'll regret." His eyes were sparkling darkly. "I've always wanted to visit Jackson Mississippi..." He trailed off.  
Nikole went to slap him, but stopped herself as Bill Kim turned to look at Alex, "And you, do your job... The sooner you do, you're clear and you can go visit your wife and that little boy of yours... What's his name? Cameron?" He watched Alex darkly.

Alex grabbed Bill Kim, his eyes narrowed at the man, but he kept focused. "Don't you ever say my son's name again!" he pushed the short Asian man away. "And Also." he pointed out, "I don't have a wife, that is what divorce paperwork is for..." he grunted walking away.

Bill Kim cleared his throat, "Next time we talk, it's you telling me, you've put a pullet in the heads of Scofield and Burrows..." he looked to Nikole, "Also Hart, no of them live Alex..."

Lincoln hated this, he hated leaving L.J., he didn't want too, but he knew he couldn't take L.J. with him, Olivia and Aldo. He'd all ready put his son's life in danger more then once. "You'll be safe here, with Jane." Lincoln was standing in front of L.J. who didn't look happy about the arrangement.

Olivia was brushing her hands into Elle May's hair, "now, you're going to be with Jane," she whispered to her daughter, "but L.J is going to be there with you," her eyes going to L.J's, her voice carefully, "you'll make sure to be nice to each other." she brushed a hand against L.J's cheek, then her daughter's, "Soon as this is over," she kept still, "We're going to make a stab at family life," her eyes going to Lincoln's now, he didn't want her to come with them, but she couldn't leave Lincoln's side now.

Lincoln smiled. "A really big stab at a family." He promised, pulling his son into a hug. L.J. returning it tightly, holding onto his dad he didn't want to let go. But did, exhaling, he looked toward Jane.  
Lincoln looked over Elle May, "Behave yourself, okay?" He looked into her eyes all Fatherly.

"Okay Dad," she rushed into his arms giving him a hug, "Just promise to look after my mom," her voice light while squeezing Lincoln hard.

Olivia looked to L.J, "Just make sure she stays put," her arms opened for L.J to hug her, but she didn't want him to feel forced.

"I promise, I wont let anything happen to her." Lincoln hugged her back, holding her close to him, kissing the top of her head.  
L.J. looking over Olivia, for a minute, walked over, putting his arms around her, hugging her lightly. "Be careful." His voice was low.

"You too," her lips brushed against his cheek, "Just take care of each other..." she glanced to Elle May letting go of Lincoln, her hand taking L.J's.

Olivia stepped back, her eyes to Lincoln, she looked to Aldo starting the car, she walked away feeling a tight pain in her chest, but it was for the best as she hopped into the back seat of the car.

"They'll be okay." Lincoln looked over Olivia, giving her a serious look, he was starting to gain trust with his Father and Jane, and he'd said sorry to her after head butting her.  
Lincoln's hand found Olivia's their fingers lacing together, he kissed the side of her cheek as the car started.

Alex kept looking to the tattoo in the car, he kept glancing at it, moving it, but as he couldn't work it out, he was getting more frustrated with it, finally breaking he found his pen, he twisted it letting the pill drop onto his hand before dry swallowing it.

Nikole was leaning against the hood of the car; sunglasses back on, looking over the dryness of New Mexico. They had been parked in the same place for a while and she was staring off into the distance, she felt like crap. She couldn't believe she let it happen again. Her mind kept going back to Kevin, how much she loved him, all the memories they shared. She felt disgusting and ashamed that no matter how hard she tried, she had no Will Power over Alexander Mahone when he wanted something.

Alex moved, he looked to Nikole, "you know, if you have anything you can add to this," he stepped in front of her, "now would be good..." he thrusting the photo of the tattoo at her, "right now, you know both our necks are on that chopping block."

Nikole took the photo, but kept looking at him, taking in the details of his face, the look of stress. "Do you think I care?" Her voice was cold; looking down at the photo going to turn it around she paused, tilting her head at it.

Alex nodded, "I forgot, I only get anything from you, is when I'm shoving my cock inside you hard, making you cum," his voice a hiss close to her face as his phone run, he glanced to the ID, "what!" he snapped.

"Alex," Pam spoke on the other end of the phone, "I can call back..." she added feeling nervous.

Alex sighed, "No Pam," he walked away from Nikole, he brushed his hand into his hair.

Pam bit her lip, "Alex, there was a man, he come to the house, and..." her voice trailed off.

Alex inhaled, "Pam, don't worry about it, okay, right now, just forget it..." he glanced over to Nikole, "How's Cameron?" he tried to keep his voice casual now.

Pam exhaled, "He's fine, he misses his Daddy," her voice soft, her voice trying to add she missed him too.

"Well, give Cameron my love, I miss him too..." he hung the phone up now trying to push his feelings aside, he glanced to the photo upside down, "Numbers..." he pointed to Nikole. "They're numbers..."

"Thank you Captain Obvious..." Nikole was looking at him, "I was about to tell you when you rudely just walked away on a phone call." Looking over the tattoo, the numbers. "Three, two, zero, zero, nine." She paused, "One, zero, four, five, seven, zero, nine..." She glanced back up to him. "Gotta GPS?"

"Yes," Alex pointed to the glove compartment, he walked over to her, he kept looking into her eyes, "but then, are you going to phone your lovely Kevin," he spoke smooth, "Let him know, you're okay," he brushed his hand down her waist to her hip, his eyes focused on her, he moved his body closer.

Feeling him to close to her again, made her nervous, she swallowed roughly. "Well... I would but..." She trailed off, tilting her head, sliding her hand into Alex's pants pocket. "There's one little problem." Her voice was seductive.

"and what would that be?" Alex felt her hand moving over his cock, getting hard in his trousers, all he could think was bending her over the hood of the car, feeling her on him again, making her scream for him.

Nikole felt her other hand running up his shirt, to the back of his head, her fingers in his hair. She brought her lips close against his ear. "Mmm, well..." She rubbed the hand was in his pocket over his hard-on, she bit his earlobe softly. Before letting it go, her hand moving away from his hard-on, pulling his Motorola Razor from his pocket. Taking her sunglasses off, her eyes sparkling darkly and a smirk played over her lips. Waving the phone. "Mines died."

Alex exhaled sharp, "Bitch!" he kept his voice rough, he turned to go into the car, and he needed to find Scofield.

Olivia in the back seat, the radio was playing, it was boring news stuff, "don't mind..." she reached between them, she turned the station listening to a pop song come in, it was upbeat as Olivia rested back into the back seat.

Aldo turned the radio down, "so you went to High School with Michael?" he asked.

"Middle school, and High school..." she corrected, "and no, he never mention missing you." she kept her tone dull.

Lincoln looked over his Father, "I really hope you didn't expect him too, the kid never met you - It was probably a good thing too!" Lincoln was happy something might clear his name, but he wasn't too happy about his father being involved.

"Look," Aldo glanced over to Lincoln, "the reason I am doing all this, is so you can be with L.J again." he kept his voice calm, he kept looking over to his eldest son, feeling the guilt of leaving every time he'd look at him.

Sighing, "You know," he paused, feeling Aldo looking at him, he didn't like it very much, "I keep asking myself; what kind of man would abandon his kids... " He stopped now. "But here I am, doing the same thing..." He kept thinking about L.J. and Elle May back at the safe house.

Olivia leaned forward, her hands moving around the head rest rubbing Lincoln's shoulders, she knew how he felt, but her eyes kept looking to Aldo. "so we find Sara, and we'll have what is needed to exonerate Lincoln?"

"Yes," Aldo kept his eyes on the road, "I'll have the right people to give the evidence to, he'll be a free man..."

"But I won't be a free woman," she exhaled feeling sick.

Lincoln looked down at his fingers, thinking about that and Michael, "Which is why we're still going to Panama..." His voice was serious. "Because, I'm not having you still wanted, always looking over your shoulder, or Michael... " He nodded.

"The dive shop," Olivia whispered while kissing his cheek, "The fact Elle's smart, she'll learn Spanish," she kept smiling bigger, "We'll enrol her into a school." her voice light, "We'll make it work."

Aldo glanced to his son, "So that is your plan?" he wanted to be involved, he wanted to be part of his sons lives.

Narrowing his eyes at his father, Lincoln looked at him for the longest minute, before looking forward out the windshield. "Whatever you're thinking... Forget it."

Michael and Fernando were walking out of the little hut, the fact Michael proving once again, being kind to people, would help get what they needed, he kept looking over Fernando, "As always your timing is impeccable..." he blinked a few times seeing deep plum hair, and running at him. "Olivia?" he felt her jumping on him, "Olivia..."

"Michael you're alive!" she stepped back, "and wearing the most god awful pants ever!" she glanced him over, "I mean, seriously, all the clothes in the world, you pick up Greg Brady cast offs!"

Michael exhaled, "How?" he stated while looking to see Lincoln getting closer.

Fernando was looking over Olivia and Michael, before looking over seeing Lincoln standing still and shifting his weight from one leg to the next.  
It made Fernando feel a little worried. "Michael..." Lincoln caught his little brother's attention, "Got someone for you to meet." His voice was low.

"And it's not Greg Brady asking for his clothes back..." Olivia joked watching Aldo step into view.

Michael's face dropped, his eyes focused, he felt his stomach churning like he was going to be sick, "No..." he pointed. "No!"


	23. Chapter 24

Lincoln didn't understand, "Michael?" He looked from their father to his little brother, the look on his face, there was something drastically wrong.  
"What's wrong, Papi?" Fernando asked.

Aldo went to step forward, but Olivia glanced to Lincoln, "Keep him away!" she snapped her attention back to Michael, her hands touching his face softly. "Michael..." her voice calming, "Michael, tell me, what is it?"

Michael's eyes going from Aldo's to Olivia's, "you remember," he inhaled, "When you stayed over, and I had that nightmare..." he kept breathing slowly, "The one, where, I," he kept trying to focus.

Olivia brushed her hands down his arms, "I remember, Michael, look at me," she snapped her fingers, "Focus on my voice, I am right here, he's there, Lincoln won't let him near you..."

"Olivia, the foster home, the room, the darkness, Olivia," he looked on the verge of a break down.

Olivia inhaled, exhaled feeling bad for Michael, "He," she turned around, "He did that too you!"

Lincoln felt very lost, Fernando felt like it wasn't his place to say anything, and he kind of stepped back to look off into the bare distance.  
Lincoln opened his mouth, "Will someone please, tell me what's going on?" He looked between Olivia and Michael. He didn't like the look in Michael's eyes.

"Linc, when you was in Juvi the first time, they put me with this foster father," Michael started, he felt Olivia holding onto him, "Who punished me," he kept remembering it, he saw it in his mind like pressing play on a recording. "He locked me in the dark," he focused on Lincoln, "you leave someone in the dark long enough, their eyes adjust, and you see things clearer, and one thing is on your mind, how to escape..." he remember how he tried to get free, but before he could, the man stopped him, beating him within an inch of his life, he felt the tears falling down his cheek. Olivia kept looking to Michael, her head looking to Aldo.

"Did you do it?" her voice a dark hiss.

Aldo kept still, "I can explain..." he held his hands up, but he couldn't take it.

Lincoln looked mad, madder then most people had ever seen Lincoln before, turning to their father, he snapped at him. "You did that?" His loud voice made Fernando wince.  
He felt horrible; he remembered his first six months in Juvenile hall.

"How could you do that to another human being, with your own hands..." Michael felt his hands holding onto Olivia, but her mind was going back to that night, the one where she slept over, studying for final exams, they were fourteen, Michael's nightmare, Michael telling the story he just told.

Olivia held a hand over her mouth, she turned to look at Aldo, "you, you murdered Michael's foster dad..." her eyes watching him. "You..."

"I did what I had to do to protect my son," Aldo pointed out.

Fernando felt like a soap opera was going on beside him, looking over the four other people.  
Lincoln was freezing up again, looking from Michael to Aldo and back. "You... Did... " He stopped himself from talking.

"I did what I had to do, to protect Michael..." Aldo spoke, he kept watching his sons together, he couldn't take it, and he felt the weight of the world.

Michael waved his hands, "I've got a plane to catch..." he snapped before walking away, Olivia looking from Aldo to Lincoln finally trying to catch up with Michael.

"Michael wait!" Aldo called, "you have to listen to me, I need to tell you, I can make it up to you..."

Michael snapped turning around facing the man who was his father, but he didn't know him. "You could have come back at any time!" his voice rough.

"No I couldn't, there are people out there, they come at me, they come at my family."

Michael laughed, "Yeah, Lincoln told me, you worked for this company..." he felt sick, "That was worth abandoning your family for."

"Look I was an analysis, and there were people that wanted to know what I knew, and they would have come at me through you." he exhaled, "When I found out what they did, it's when I turned against them."

"He said he has something that can exonerate me, Michael." Lincoln sighed, watching his little brother, before stepping toward Olivia and Michael and less in the middle of Aldo and them two.

Olivia nodded, "Plus, it's got something to do with Sara the giant lesbo..."

"Sara isn't gay!" Michael snapped to Olivia, he was already in a bad mood.

Olivia stood still, "Yeah, well you wasn't there, when she was examining my lady fun zone, all licking her lips, and breathing all heavy, and..." she drifted off.

Aldo glanced from Olivia's face to Michael's, He went into a long a meaningful speech about the recording of phone call, how the tape went missing, and how Frank Tancredi was the last to be seen with it.

"So, we find Sara... She'd know... Sara, Michael." Lincoln felt the need to remind him it was Sara.  
He wasn't sure about what Sara meant to Michael, only she must've been something important if Michael was snapping at Olivia about her Sexuality.

Olivia snapped back to reality, "sorry," she glanced to Lincoln, "I went to a very weird place," her eyes looking up, "I can see Nikole..."

Michael's eyes wide seeing Alex Mahone, "Oh shit!" he heard the sound of gun firing.

Olivia's eyes going wide, "Great, one doctor trying to fuck me, the other is trying to kill me!" she sighed, "If it was only the other way around..."

Michael pulled Olivia away, "What's with you, and the lesbian fantasies?"

"Well Michael, what happens in Cherry Hill, stays in Cherry Hill..."

"Not the time to talk about big lesbian moments, RUN!" Lincoln pushed Michael and Olivia forward, Fernando running with them, Lincoln and Aldo now too.  
"AH!" Fernando narrowly dodged a bullet, glancing back. "Since when did the Doctor know how to use a gun?" He was running beside Olivia. Heading toward the car.

"Fernando, you have a gun!" Olivia pointed out, "Shot back at them!" she snapped while Aldo was running backwards shooting towards Alex and Nikole.

Olivia kept running towards the car, she jumped into the back seat trying to breathe, she felt Fernando getting into the driver's seat, finally Lincoln in the front passenger. "Where's Michael?" Olivia asked breathless.

Fernando trying to start the car, he kept the engine lagging from being overheated by the beating down sun. "Come on, Mami." He whispered to the car, feeling the car coming to life. He was shooting out the driver side window, listening to bullets landing close to them.

Michael was quick into the car, with Aldo sitting beside him, the car roared to life driving fast. Michael was cheering that they got away from Mahone, but his eyes went wide while looking to Aldo. "Dad..."

Aldo glanced to his son, "He got me," he whispered, "Cut straight through..." he inhaled trying to breathe through the pain.

Olivia felt her face going white looking to the blood, "Nando... We need a hospital, now!"

"But, what about the...?" Fernando looked back kind of looking at Michael for direction.  
Lincoln turning in the passenger seat, looking at the straight through bullet wound, "Dad..." He felt his heart tighten.  
"Surce, hospital, now!" He said darkly.  
"Okay, okay..." Fernando nodded.

"Michael, you hold the front, I'll try," she moved in the back seat trying to get a better hold onto the bleeding wound. "Here," she exhaled pulling her shirt off placing it on the wound pushing hard.

"No, it's too late," Aldo, whispered, he was getting weaker, his eyes on Michael's.

Michael bit back his tears, he focused, "Don't talk like that, we'll get you to a hospital," he kept forcing his hands onto the bleeding, but it wasn't stopping.

"Just hold on dad." Lincoln watching from the front seat, his fathers blood covering his brothers and his girlfriend's hands. "Just hold on." He repeated feeling Fernando driving faster down the desert of New Mexico.

"Michael," Aldo said slowly, "I missed you every since day..." he whispered softly, he could find the strength, his eyes focused.

Crying, Michael kept looking to his father, "No, don't, you're going to make it," Michael was in serious denial now, he just found his father, he didn't want to let him go.

Olivia kept watching Michael's eyes, she could feel the flow slowing down, her throat tighten. "Michael, I'm sorry, the bullet must have hit a vital artery, he's bleeding out too much to stop it..." her voice distraught.

Aldo glanced to Michael, "I love you..." he felt his breathing slowly doing, he felt tired closing his eyes.

Olivia kept staring at Michael, tears rolling down his cheek, "No.." he whispered, "Dad no..."

For a second Olivia moved again, she felt weird, but quickly wrapped her arms around Michael, his head resting on her shoulder, both of them knowing Aldo was gone.

"Fuck." Lincoln hissed darkly. Hitting the side of his headrest, it wasn't suppose to happen like this, but when did anything happen the way it should.  
"Fernando, stop the car." He looked at his brother's ex-cell mate.  
Fernando looked to Lincoln had slowed down driving but not stopped. "Are you sure-?" He looked over Lincoln.  
Hesitating for a minute, before nodding, "Yeah, stop." His voice was low.

Olivia was the first to get out of the car when it stopped, she was looking to the blood over her clothes, she felt her stomach sinking as she leant over feeling the content of her stomach hit the ground.

Michael kept still, his hands brushing down his father's hair, trying to ignore the guilt of the fact he yelled at his father, he didn't want it to be true, but he couldn't move either.

Fernando got out of the driver seat, looking over Olivia. "Mami." He said softly rubbing her back, Lincoln getting out of the passenger side, opening the back door. "Come on, Michael..." He whispered softly.

Alex kept looking to Nikole while exhaling, they had gotten away, his eyes focused, "Well, at least you hit one of them..." he pointed out, he kept thinking, "We just need to know where they are heading..." he spoke more to himself, "A hospital," he made a mental note, "come on," he started to head back to the car.

Nikole herself exhaled, feeling an adrenaline boost pushing through her veins, putting her gun back into her black leather holster, she rubbed her forehead. "...Yeah." She felt strange; maybe that's how people felt when they shot someone. Following Alex back toward the car.

Alex kept watching Nikole getting to the car, he brushed his hands down his shirt, he inhaled while watching her, "Where is the..." he paused his phone ringing. "Mahone." he answered quickly.

Wheeler exhaled, "Alex, a hospital in New Mexico, had a patient that says he knows the whereabouts of Scofield and Sucre," he pointed out, "You better get there." he added.

Alex grunted closing his phone, "Well, we've got a lead," he opened the driver side of the car.

Sitting beside a pile of rocks was covering a shallow grave with a cross-made of two sticks, Lincoln kept watching his brother. Unspeaking, just watching Michael staring off into the distance under his baseball cap. "Michael..." He started.

Olivia stood by the car with Fernando, she pulled the shirt that was in the car, and she didn't ask questions, just glanced over to the brother's letting them have a moment. Her eyes shifted to Fernando's, "I love how we just keep randomly finding each other Nando..." her voice soft, her hands in her pockets, she missed the dress she wore, but jeans and shirt felt better, even if the jeans still had blood stains on them.

Fernando playing with a piece of dead dry grass broke it in half, sitting on the cars trunk. Nodding. "You're right Mami - I think we're gonna be friends forever." He tried to lighten the situation.

Olivia laughed, "Oh, and have them cool matching bracelets." she now glanced over Fernando's face, she kept her hands in her pockets, "Right now, I feel all this crazy shit, it's going to get a lot more crazier before it can get normal."

Nodding to agree, Fernando let the two pieces of dried grass gone hay fall to the dirt, "Pretty much, Mami." He sighed, thinking about Maricruz and their baby.

"Yeah," Olivia kept leaning against the car, "So, what happened with all that money?" her eyes looking over to Fernando, "I mean, did you find it, did you find a rubber ducks, was there a ghost of D.B cooper's past?"

Fernando made a disgruntled face, "T-Bag." He said before looking up darkly, angry. "Took off with it." His face was getting softer.

"Typical," Olivia laughed, "People say, if you do bad things, bad things come back and hits you twice as hard." she exhaled, "Except when it comes to red neck pedo scum bags with one hand..."

Fernando laughed; he covered his mouth, sliding off the trunk to lean against the car now, "You know, that sounds pretty accurate." He pointed out.

"Well lucky," Olivia spat, "you're not that person who barf every time they see blood." she rubbed her stomach, "I just," she glanced to her watch, "What time the planes leaving?" she asked him softly.

Twiddling his fingers, Fernando glanced to his watch, "Four-thirty." He thought about what Michael had told him before, is he looked over his watch, getting close to four.

Olivia nodded, "Guys!" she called through her hands, "we've gotta boogie!" she let her hands drop to her side going to Fernando, "Warm her up, we've gotta lot of ground to cover..." she thought about the pros and cons of her staying in the county now.

"He was brought in with two GSW's, we ran his name found two international drug trafficking charges." A police officer was looking over Alex and Nikole as they both walked down the hospital hallway.

Alex nodded, "We'll take it from here," he walked into the room, the man was on the bed, machines bleeping in patterns to his heart beating, "So, you know where Scofield is?" he asked watching him.

The man exhaled seeing two agents watching him. "Not only that, when and where." His voice was low, the Morphine keeping him pain free.  
"And where would that be?" Nikole looked at him, standing at the end of the hospital bed.  
"I wanna deal." He looked at Alex.

"I will see what I can do," Alex walked out of the room, he got onto the phone, and it wasn't too long before he walked back into the watching the man. "Deal is," he kept serious. "We'll have the international charges dropped, and you will be escorted back across the border." he folded his arms.

Nikole watched him, he laughed in Alex's face. "No, no deportation." He shook his head. "I want Citizenship." He smirked.  
Nikole narrowed her eyes. "Oh boy, you know..." She snapped.  
"Citizenship or no Scofield!" He nodded.

"You know what," Alex snapped, he wasn't going to play this game, "How about this," he walked over pulling a plug out the wall, "No external pace maker," moved quickly, "Hey this is a good one." He pulled another wire, "No morphine drip..."

"Hey what are you doing in here?" A male nurse said opening the door hearing the machines going hectic.

Alex glared, "Official F.B.I business, so get out!" he kicked the door shut quickly, his eyes glaring darkly, "you're going to tell me where Scofield is now!"

The man exhaled, all ready feeling nervous, casing his heart race to rise, the machine beeping widely.  
"In about five minutes... You're going to get so worked up... That pace marker would want to kick it... To bad, it won't." Nikole narrowed her eyes.  
The man squeaked. "Come on! Man!" He looked at Alex.

Alex looked the man dead in the eyes, "Scofield," his tone was dark, "now!" he kept focused on the man, he wasn't going to let the man get what he wanted, he was going to get the location of Scofield.

"Guys come on! This is like... Like... " The man gasped, feeling pain burning across his chest.  
"Scofield, now." Nikole glared.  
"Okay! Okay!" He started.

"I call shotgun on the plane!" Olivia got out of the car while looking to Fernando standing ready to get on.

Michael stayed back, "Olivia, we're going to stay..." he pointed out, "Finish what our father started." he spoke smooth.

Olivia stepping away from the plane looking from Michael to Lincoln, "And you were going to tell me when?"

"Come on, we've got to leave..." The man in the plane looked out, he was having nervous sweats.

Fernando turned around feeling obligated to stay. "Go on man." Lincoln looked over Fernando with a nod.  
"You sure man?" He looked form Lincoln to Michael and Olivia.  
"Go on, find your woman!" Lincoln smiled.  
"Oh, I will Papi, she's all I got!" Fernando was looking over Olivia now. "Take care, Mami." He looked to Michael. "You too Papi!"

Michael felt weird saying goodbye to Fernando again, he gave him a hug that said I won't forget you.

Olivia stepped beside Lincoln now looking over the moment, "you know, if Michael was gay..." she tilted her head to one side. "Him and Nando would be a cut bi racial couple..." she sighed with a slight smile.

"You mean, Michael Isn't gay?" Lincoln snickered watching Olivia before stepping back as the plane started down the highway, turned runway with Fernando inside of it.

"I caught him masturbating to a playboy once," Olivia watched as the plane was taking off, she laughed, "I think it was one of yours, but then again, I pretend I never saw, he pretends he doesn't..." she made a wanking motion with her hand.

Lincoln had a kind of grossed out face, "That really was... To much information, really. Olivia." He held his hand out for hers. "We should get going?" He looked back to Michael.

Michael glanced from Lincoln to Olivia, "What did I miss...?" he looked confused.

"Nothing, read any good playboys lately?" she asked getting into the back seat.

"What!" Michael got into the front passenger seat, "Olivia, did I ever tell you, I hate your memory?"

"Only about ten thousand eight hundred and seventy four times..." Olivia broke into a smile.

Michael inhaled through his nose and rolled his eyes, "I hate your memory..."

"Ten thousand eight hundred and seventy five..." she relaxed in the back seat, "And I love you too Mikey..." she quickly peeked his cheek.

Driving down the New Mexico inner-state, in the middle of nowhere, no cars except for theirs.  
They were so close to the Mexico Border but they were heading away from it.  
Lincoln was glancing to Michael with the cell phone. "What are you doing?" He stared.

"I'm trying to get a signal," Michael replied, "If I can get into contact with Sara..." he paused, "we can find out what we're dealing with." he kept his eyes on the signal bar.

"Or, she's completely useless, and we're wasting time, when we could just." she inhaled, "you know, Go to Panama!" she felt frustrated.

Michael slapped Lincoln's arm quickly, "Stop!"

Lincoln almost slammed on the brakes, "What?" He looked around quickly, hearing the urgency in Michael's voice, the car coming to a complete stop.

Michael's eyes really big, "I had a signal, go back," he tapped his arm like an impatient child, but kept looking at the cell phone trying to make the call go through.

Olivia on the other hand, was now looking out the window, she inhaled feeling cold, and she didn't like being cold.

"Awh, Jesus Christ, Alex!" Nikole screamed, bracing for impact as the Crown Victoria Alex was driving at a high-speed smashed full force into the side of the stopped car, containing Michael, Olivia and Lincoln.

The explosion was bit as the back of the car set on fire spinning off the road, it come to a halt and Alex stop his car, he felt his anger getting ready to take over.

Olivia screamed jumping out of the car, her eyes kept looking to the fire, and she felt her shoulder was sore when she was thrown about in the back seat. Michael was crawling out of the car, the phone only a few feet away from him.

Lincoln felt pain spiking over his body, he wasn't ready for that kind of impact at all, and he'd hit his head against the driver side window, feeling blood trickling down his face, his body sore, protesting his movements.  
Dragging himself out of the flaming car, his eyes looking to see Olivia. ",'Liva, Michael? Okay?" He looked toward his brother. Both of them were breathing, meant something good.  
Nikole was dazed for a minute, pushing himself from the car, standing up, and watching at the flaming car.

Olivia kept on her feet, she glanced over to Michael going for the phone, but Alex was holding a gun to her head. "Touch it, and I'll shoot her!" he hissed.

Michael backed off, he glanced from Alex, to the phone where Sara's voice was coming out of it. Michael was listened to the voice stop, but he kept looking over Alex. "Turn around, all of you, turn around!" he spat.

Olivia held her hand up, "Erm, if I can have some last words." she kept eye contact with Alex.

"Last words, last words, those were your last words turn around!" he spat out.

"Well, I just want to say," her eyes looking to Michael, soft and gentle her face was looking over him, "I love you," she nodded, "but those are the ugliest pants I've ever seen, and you're going to die looking like a loser!"

"Olivia, now isn't the time," Michael snapped to Olivia.

Olivia lifted her hands, "I'm just stating a fact," her attention to Nikole, "please tell him, them pants are super unsexy..."

"Olivia, she's going to kill us!" Michael shouted while feeling like he was going to scream at her.

Olivia nodded, "Yes, but she still had a valid opinion that I want you to hear..."

Lincoln was glaring between Alex and Nikole, seeing Nikole raising her gun, pointing it at them, the warm eyes that use to treat his many wounds, that use to make him laugh, that use to hand out lollipops had gone cold. Nikole looked from Olivia to Michael's pants, "They are pretty ugly." She pointed out, agreeing with Olivia.

"See, ugly!" Olivia kept focused on Michael, "you have bad, bad taste in clothes..." she exhaled, "Now I feel much better."

"Nice to have that out, but turn around," Alex's voice was having the end of it. "Turn around!"

"Alex, if you're going to kill us, you're going to have to look us in the eyes when you do it..." Michael voice was smooth, but Olivia quickly turned around.

"Olivia!" Michael tried to pull her back around.

Olivia slapped Michael, "If I am dying here and now, I don't want to see it coming!" her voice hissed.

Lincoln was standing on the other side of Olivia, every time he took a breath, so it hurt his ribs.  
"Olivia..." He whispered, looking over her, before his eyes darkened to Alex, "You want ME? You got ME - Let THEM go!" He yelled it, making sure he heard it.  
Nikole tilting her head, "How Lincoln like..." She voice smooth.

"I don't want either of you," Alex had finally snapped, he had hit the point in all of this where his mind was going crazy, his hair like wild static, he waved his gun violent in front of him, aimed to the back of Olivia's head. "I just want my life back!" Alex screamed at the top of his lungs, his eyes ice cold, his face red with rage as he felt like he was losing all of his sanity.

Olivia lightly turned around looking to Alex, "Say it don't spray it man..."

Michael placed the palm of his hand over his face, "Olivia..." he kept feeling sick.

A bright light now shone down on them all, "This is the border police, please put down your weapons!" it was over a loud speaker.

"I am F.B.I these men are in my custody!" Alex called still pointing the gun.

Olivia gasped, "I am not a man!" she touched her neck, ran her hands over her boobs feeling sure she looked like a woman.

"Until we see some I.D we asked you again to drop your weapon!" the speaker spoke again louder.

Lincoln was staring at the United States Boarder Patrol, raising their guns at Alex and Nikole - who looked like she needed to change her panties or something.  
His hand reached over, taking Olivia's if his was going down, he was going to go down back.  
Either way they were screwed.  
"Put DOWN your weapons!" The Boarder Patrol Guard's voice got madder, Alex and Nikole not listening to him.  
Nikole finally shook her head, glancing to Alex, before bending down, putting her gun onto the pavement. Before standing up again, stepping back from her


	24. Chapter 25

"What I've got they used to call the blues: Nothin' is really wrong; Feelin' like I don't belong; Walkin' around, some kind of lonely clown; Rainy days and Mondays always get me down..." Olivia sung in the holding cell while feeling like it was really getting annoying with the being captured.

Michael trying to ignore Olivia's singing, he inhaled, "We're entitled to a phone call, I use that one phone call to phone Sara..."

"Funny, but it seems that I always wind up-a here with you;

Nice to know somebody loves me. Funny, but it seems that it's the only thing to do: Run and find the one who loves me." Olivia carried on singing.

Michael inhaled, "Olivia, for once shut it, I am trying to think!"

Olivia bit her lip, "Michael, right now, we're entitled to squat..." she folded her arms, "so, for once, just let me pass the time I know how..."

"Leave her alone Michael." Lincoln was sitting down, looking around the small holding cell, but it made him anxious.  
He could see Alex and Nikole from the corner of his eye, but didn't want to stare at them.  
"Nice singing 'Livia." He encouraged her, feeling his heart sinking, knowing the Electric chair was waiting for him back at Fox River.

Alex felt his phone ringing; he picked it up, "Alex, I hear the brother's are in lock up..."

"Border police, there is nothing I could of done..." Alex kept focused on Michael pacing, and Lincoln sitting down.

"Can you see them Alex?" Bill Kim asked smooth, but inside he was freaking out.

"Yes..." Alex stated.

"Are they breathing?" Bill Kim kept pacing back and forth like a duck in a shooting range.

"I can only assume..." Alex kept close to the wall, his eyes focused.

"Then make them stop!" Bill Kim snapped angry, this was taking too long.

Alex inhaled, "Well it's kinda hard to doing being surrounded by officers, it would be suicide..."

"I don't care!" Bill Kim Snapped, "You remember what home is like, don't you Alex? 90 West End Avenue, white fence, red door..."

"You stay away from my Son!" Alex snapped down the phone.

Bill Kim smirked, "Make it happen Alex..." he inhaled, he hung the phone up quickly.

Walking up beside him, "Something tells me, that phone call wasn't a happy one." Nikole said before popping a white pill into her mouth and chasing it with semi-decent police department coffee. "Coffee?" She held another cup up to him, before glancing back to the holding cell.

"Shove it up your ass!" Alex pushed passed her while walking into another room, he felt like he was losing it, taking a gun out of his shoe, he looked to the gun feeling like he couldn't do it, he inhaled while trying to focus on his life.

Olivia glancing over to Nikole after Alex had stormed off, "Trouble in paradise?" she asked Nikole standing behind the bars holding them, she couldn't help but notice the sexual tension between people, so she kept her tone light hearted.

Narrowing her eyes at Olivia, while putting the cups down, she walked over slowly to stand in front of the cell bars. "Trouble? Nah, he's just on his period." She grinned looking over Olivia. She noticed Lincoln glaring at her. "Oh, Lincoln - don't glare you'll get wrinkles." She nodded.

"Blueberry sucker," Olivia kept looking to Nikole, "Nice," she added while looking where Alex was still having his freak out. "How you doing?"

"Olivia!" Michael pushed her out the way, "We've nothing to say to you!" he snapped.

Olivia sighed looking to Nikole, "He's having his period too, that he misses his boyfriend."

"I am," Michael growled, "Olivia, just don't talk to her, she's the enemy! She let Alex shot my father!"

Nikole shifted her weight from one foot to the other, "You keep getting mad over there you're gonna look like a tomato and I've always saw you as a pickle." She looked from Michael to Olivia, "Doing? Good, trying to plan a wedding - but you know." She rolled her eyes. "Apart from being in lock up, how are you?" She ignored Michael and his comments.

Olivia laughed, "Well, got to admit, it was fun..." she held the bars, "I mean, I'm with the big guy," she pointed to Lincoln, she then waved her close, placing her hands around her mouth to whisper, "The sex is awesome!" she then giggled.

Michael rolled his eyes hearing what Olivia said, then looked to his brother, "I hope you used a condom..." he sat down feeling sick.

Lincoln didn't say anything; he kept looking from Nikole to Olivia and back. "No offence, but why aren't you at Fox River, being all Doctorly?"  
Nikole shrugged. "Where would the fun be, in that?" She then laughed, covering her mouth. "Oh, Olivia you naughty girl you."

"Erm, he's coming back," Olivia said quickly, pointing to Alex walking over to a man at a desk, he looked like he was seriously stressed out, and he started to talk in a low voice. "Better, get back to being a BAMF..."

Michael laughed, "Yeah, wait, what?" Michael looked confused.

"Bad Ass Mother Fucker, Michael get with the program. We've been on Death Row for years and even we know that." Lincoln pointed out.  
Watching Nikole stepping back. "And if you ever even remotely look at me like that again! I'll stab your eyes out!" She warned in a serious dark voice, before winking at them. Turning around, and walked toward Alex.

Olivia kept looking to Lincoln one side of her, Michael on the other; she kept looking to the Officer with them. "Michael..." she said softly.

"Yes Livia?" Michael side glanced over her, she was staring at him, "what?"

"I think this van took me to Fox River," she looked around it carefully, the driver starting up the long drive back to Fox River.

"It'll be taking you back too. If we make it." Lincoln whispered trying not to be a pessimist but really? What were the odds?  
It wasn't until he noticed he was cuffed, but the cuffs weren't locked to the places they should be. The van slowing down inside a tunnel made him nervous.

Olivia kept looking from Michael to Lincoln, the van slowing down. "Road block," The officer got out of the van leaving the door open, Olivia glanced to the keys on the chair.

"How convenient..." her voice was soft looking to Lincoln. Michael kept staring at the keys.

Lincoln looked from Olivia to the keys, "Very convenient." He glanced up, outside the windshield, feeling Alex and Nikole up ahead, Nikole on her cell phone and Alex walking to someone.  
"This has, set up written all over it." Lincoln said.

"Well," Olivia kept looking outside, "They got no reason to kill us," she exhaled, "But if we attempt an escape..."

"It gives them a reason to kill us..." Michael exhaled, "but if we go back to Fox River, you two are going to die." he exhaled while feeling confused and torn.

Lincoln turned his head, seeing a railing and a closed metal door. "We could go out that door, but we have no idea what's on the other side of it." He gestured toward the door with his finger, feeling someone watching them.

"I am not sure it's a good idea..." Michael said while looking serious, "I mean, Fox River, Sara."

"Yeah, great, but I don't wanna die, and I don't want the love of my life's life depend on a dumb ex junkie ginger hoe!" she reached over taking the keys lightly unlocking herself.

"Come on, Michael - let me get us out of this mess, the only way I know how." Lincoln took the keys from Olivia, unlocking himself, reaching over and unlocking Michael.  
Looking between the two of them. "By fighting." He nodded.

"Or we can be very, very, very sneaky," Olivia quickly walked out of the van, she kept her movement carefully, she got to the door, right behind her was Michael.

Alex felt his eyes fixed on Michael aiming his gun; he fired missing as Michael got through the door with Lincoln behind him.

Running down a long narrowed tunnel behind Michael and Olivia, Lincoln kept looking around, behind him. Making sure they weren't being followed. "We need to find a way out." Lincoln said his voice echoing across the tunnels. All three of their footsteps were making smacks against the ground.

Olivia kept running behind Michael in front of Lincoln, but the fact was, they were running, the noise of her sneakers hitting the concrete floor was to the sound of her beating heart, she could feel it pulsing in her ears while trying to figure out where they were going to go from here.

Coming to a section where you could go left or right, they all stopped, "Which way?" Lincoln asked his breath uneven the adrenaline rushing.  
Looking left to right. Two sets to footsteps echoing across the tunnels that didn't belong to them.

Michael kept looking, her glanced to Olivia, "Ladies choice?" he shrugged.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Typical Michael Scofield," she then glanced left, hearing the footsteps. "This way..." she pulled them right quickly running as fast as she could, but froze seeing a tall man holding a gun and stared.

Alex was running, he come a halt, he looked to Kellerman, and he glanced to the brother's and Olivia. He looked back to Kellerman holding his gun, he froze feeling the bullet cutting through him, and he fell to the ground not knowing what the hell just happened.

Paul put his gun down to his side as Alex hit the concrete ground, "President Reynolds ruined your life? She ruined my life. You wanna take that bitch down?" He looked over the three of them, "You just found your inside man." He became more serious. "But it's gotta be, right now!" He snapped feeling the pressure of a time crunch.  
Lincoln kept staring from Alex on the ground, bleeding, to Michael, to Lincoln.  
Paul all ready turning away to run up the stairs he'd come down.

Olivia kept looking to Michael, "Well, come on boys, pull your boots up," she quickly rushed after Paul Kellerman.

Michael blinked looking to Olivia, turning to Lincoln, "I think you're contagious..." he looked to his brother; Olivia was the smartest girl in their class, now she's using dumb phrases.

"Shut up and run!" Lincoln snapped, running up the stairs behind Olivia and Paul - who pushed a heavy door open, exposing them to the bright sunlight.  
"I know the way out, come on!" He glanced back for just a minute, booking it toward the tree lines, where his Chevy Suburban was parked waiting, pulling the keys from his pockets.

Olivia laughed following Paul jumping into the back seat; she felt herself exhaling trying to catch her breath.

Michael getting in the very back, he kept inhaling and exhaling catching his breath hearing the sirens getting closer. "Where are we going to go?" he spoke quickly.

Getting into the middle section, Lincoln rubbed his forehead, his feet hurt now.  
He watched as Paul started up the Suburban pulling out away from the tunnels, heading out down the highway, his Aviator sunglasses reflecting everything. "Relax, I know what I'm doing." He pointed out.

Alex felt his eyes open, he glanced around, he felt his shoulder was on fire, he kept trying to stand, but the pain was too much, he held onto a pillar, he pulled himself up, he kept trying to breathe, every breath sent more pain, but he needed to get them.

Appearing in the darkness of the tunnels, Nikole had been with the actual transport crew before following down the tunnels, hearing Scofield, Burrows and Hart had escaped.  
She stopped, mid-step seeing blood on the ground, before looking up, seeing Alex a few feet away. "Alex-Alex..." Her voice shook, rushing across the cement toward him.

"I need to get them," He spoke trying to walk; he kept his hand on the gun shot, his eyes focused to where they left. "Nikole, we've got to," he tried to speak, but the blood loss was started to make him feel light headed falling forward trying to keep himself up right.

Nikole caught him before he could completely fall over. "You're hurt, you aren't getting anyone." She kept calm, but inside she was panicking. "Lemme see." She brought her fingers to move his hand away from the gunshot wound. "Oh damn it, we've gotta get you to a hospital now." She put her hand over his wound. "S'gonna hurt." She pushed her palm onto it, trying to stop the bleeding.

Alex winched, he felt the pressure, he wanted to cry, but he wasn't going to, he felt himself closing his eyes resting his forehead against hers, "Nikole," he kept trying to keep calm, "We, can't, let..." he tried off before feeling everything going black.

Feeling her breath caught in her throat, still pushing against his wound, she could feel his blood running down her fingers. "Hey!" She caught her officer's attention that was running by. "We need a Medavac transport to a hospital!" Her voice cracked, feeling tears starting in her eyes. The officer ran over, helping her after radioing in a Medavac.

"Get down on the floor, now." Paul's voice was rough, serious as a roadblock came up ahead.  
Lincoln looked back to Olivia and Michael in the back seat, before slowly getting down onto the floor.

Olivia rolled her eyes ducking on the floor, she kept looking to Lincoln, he was beside her, her eyes kept looking to his, "Is this man for real?" she mouthed to him while keeping still as she could watching his face carefully.

Lincoln watching Olivia brushed a piece of her plum hair away from her eyes, as they remained silent.  
"I love you." He mouthed to her, just in case this went sour. He felt the SUV shaking as Paul got out of the car.  
"If you hold me for a moment longer." Paul's voice raised, his phone dialling. "I will have all of your jobs!" He put the cell phone to his ear.

Olivia bit her lip, her eyes focused onto his, "Love you," she moved carefully brushing a kiss against his, very lightly before smiling.

"Just let him go!" An older man shouted, he didn't want to lose this job; he wasn't to far from retiring, so he kept looking to the other men who agreed with him.

"Thank you." Paul smirked, feeling powerful, opening the SUV door again, he got into the drivers seat, closing the door behind him, he pushed it into drive, pressing down on the gas, moving in and around other cars being searched for the escapee's. "Were clear." He said getting passed the last squad car, the SUV's windows tinted so no one could see them from the outside.

Olivia sat on the chair again, her voice kept cool, "So, mister bad ass..." she leaned on the back of his chair, "What made you turn against your own masters?" she felt the need to know.

Michael sitting up in the back looked to the front of the car, "she makes a pressing point, why should we trust you..." he kept his voice smooth.

With one hand on the wheel, Paul glanced back for a minute, "Because you are the enemies of my enemies." His voice was clear.  
Lincoln staring forward started to piece something together.  
"Good enough answer?" Paul asked, as Lincoln looked up seriously.  
He acted before thinking like usual, he lent forward, hitting back in the side of the chest, Paul loosing control as the SUV went off the main road.

Olivia screamed as the car was taken off the road, holding onto the seat, Michael holding onto the seat, it spun before it stopped.

Michael watched Lincoln, his mouth open in surprise; he wasn't even sure what the hell was going on.

Storming out of the SUV once it stopped, Lincoln rushed around to the driver side, where Paul attempted to get out, but Lincoln hit him against his healing burn, he was down on the ground.  
"GET UP!" Lincoln yelled pulling him up and pushing him against the SUV.  
Grabbing his gun, Lincoln cocked it, Paul put his hands up.  
"Gimme one good reason why I shouldn't blow your brains out!" He yelled.

Olivia stepped back, seeing the gun, seeing Kellerman, and feeling the fact that this was a serious moment.

Michael kept behind Lincoln, he didn't really know what to do, he kept serious, "Linc..." he touched his arm carefully trying to make him see logically.

"I could give you, the ONE thing that could set you free." Paul kept looking at Lincoln, even if he was wearing sunglasses, his hands still up as he was lent backwards over the SUV's hood. "I know where Terrence Steadmen is." He let out.  
"How?" Lincoln asked, looking dangerous and a little crazy the gun still pointed at Paul's face.  
"Because - I arranged this whole thing." He took his glasses off.  
"You arranged to set me up." Lincoln's voice shook. "You arranged the killing of everyone I know." The gun was shaking in Lincoln's hand.  
"I was given orders that I followed." Paul kept calm.

"Lincoln," Michael kept speaking, he kept touching his brother's shoulder, and he focused on Paul. "Well, just proves how much we can trust you."

Olivia swallowed lightly, she took a few steps back, her hand touching the handle of the door getting back in trying to hide herself from the view, and she was getting sick of all the violence.

"If I wanted you dead." Paul pushed the gun Lincoln was holding to face away, reaching behind him, taking out another gun. "You'd be dead." He said dangerously.  
"You guys wanna be free? Or keep running... This is the last time I'm offering, get in the car!" He snapped pulling his sunglasses back on, getting back into the drivers seat.

Michael quickly looked to Lincoln, he walked to the car getting back in, he glanced over Olivia's face, the look in her eyes, "Hey," he touched her arm.

"Don't Michael," Olivia pushed his hand away, "In all my life, I never dealt with guns, violence, murder..." her voice was light, her eyes looked into his. "But being here, now, it's not going to stop, it just," her hand went into her hair.

Getting back into the SUV, Lincoln tried to calm himself down, looking over Olivia. ",'Livia I'm sorry." His voice was low as Paul started driving again, rubbing his chest where it was stinging.

Olivia inhaled looking to Lincoln, "Sorry," she closed her eyes for a moment, "I'm just thought we'd be getting away," she watched his eyes, "I'm just having a female moment."

"Hey, hey..." Lincoln moved, putting his arm around her shoulders, his fingers brushing into her hair softly. "It's okay, it's a lot for anyone to handle."

"Linc," she placed her head on his shoulder, her eyes closing thinking about everything, "I just want to get it over with it." her eyes closed lightly listening the a phone starting to ring.

"Mister Kim!" Paul said flipping up his phone, putting it to his ear.  
"What the hell is going on out there?" Bill Kim stood anxiously in his D.C. Office.  
"Well, it was touch and go for a minute. But I got everything under control." He glanced in the mirror seeing the three of them being silent as he spoke.  
"Mahone's been shot." Bill sounded pissed.  
"Yes, I know, I was there - I saw Burrows pull the trigger. We lost a valuable asset." Paul exhaled.  
"Mahone's alive!" Bill snapped the last part.  
Paul looked up, feeling shocked, feeling nervous now. He stammered unsure what to say, "... That's good, I mean - It looked bad."  
"Where are Burrows, Scofield and Hart?" He asked.  
"They're dead. I'm heading out to bury them." Paul said calmly.  
"Don't bury them." Bill said. "I need conformation."  
"I'll get you a photo." Paul said.  
"I said don't bury them!" Bill snapped.  
"You know what would be nice, Bill? A thank you! - I'll report back when they're in the ground!" He snapped his phone shut.

Alex kept looking around, "Rotator cuff, three inches to the left and you would have been a goner..." the blonde agents spoke. "Yeah, he's awake..." he passed the phone to Alex.

"Alex," Bill Kim's voice kept calm, "You're lucky that Paul managed to do what you failed to do," he started, "Now I just need you to finish off Kellerman."

"What are you talking about?" Alex said while feeling the medication, drowsy.

Bill Kim kept calm, "Burrows, Scofield and Hart..."

"You don't get it, he was the son of a bitch who shot me," Alex laughed, "The man you planned on double crossing, double crossed you first." he snapped with a laugh.

"And Burrows, Hart and Scofield?" Bill Kim asked feeling worried.

"Are probably on the run with Kellerman," he stated while inhaling, "So you and Kellerman can think of ways of screwing each other over, but I'm out." he kept calmer now, "Have a nice day Kimmy..." he hung the phone up throwing it away from himself.

Walking into the hospital room after the cell phone was tossed, "It's official hospital gift shops, suck." She was wearing a light pink, cotton t-shirt which had 'New Mexico' Written in purple lettering across her chests and 'The land of Enchantment.' written across the back. She was talking to Blondie, before seeing Alex had woken up. "You're awake." She sounded relieved.

"Thank you," Alex gave her a look, "but from now on, you won't be seeing me," he kept serious, "I'm out, I am no longer your lap dog..."

Blonde agent kept looking to Alex, "Well, you know what we have..."

Alex laughed, "Tell the world about Scales! In fact I will. I killed a predator - a ma who raped and tortured women and I buried him in my backyard. I'll do the time. I don't care any more I'm out. That clear enough for you?" he started to get up from the bed.

"Alex, Alex, Alex." Nikole said seriously, putting her hand on his right shoulder, "You need to relax, you've been shot." Her blue eyes serious, her voice a combination of Doctorly and worried. She turned narrowing her eyes at Agent Blondie. "Blondie, get lost." She hissed at him.  
The agent looked over Nikole. "I have a phone call to make anyways." His voice careful, her Fiancée was his boss.  
He left the hospital room.  
When Blondie left the hospital room, Nikole stepped away from Alex. "I didn't get my hands all bloody for you to get up and go bleed out somewhere else." She nodded, crossing her arms.

Alex kept looking to Nikole, for a moment he exhaled, "Look," he pointed out, "I am," he inhaled, "I'm not that guy, I don't want to kill anyone, I don't want to do any of this, and I just want to go home, and save what little relationship with my son..." he tried to get up, but sat back down feeling sick again.

"And you can do that, as soon as you get some rest, okay?" Nikole kept her voice calm, her eyes looking over him. "I'm sure, Cameron will be happy to see you, but you won't be much good if you pass out before you get there, okay?" Her voice was soft.

"What made you so nice to me?" Alex asked focused on her eyes, he felt his good hand touching her hand; he felt his eyes looking into her eyes. "I..." he paused seeing the door open.

"Nikki..." A male's voice was cool, his brown eyes focused on Nikole, finally her hand with Alex's on top of it.

Nikole froze for a minute; she knew that voice, she just didn't expect to hear that voice in the same room as her, her eyes staring at Alex's. ",'Cause Im'a Doctor, I know all the tricks in the book." She moved her hand away and stepped back from him, "Kevy." Nikole said seeing him, "What are you doing here?" She kind of smiled. Walking toward him.

"Out," Kevin looked to the hallway, he didn't like what he saw, but then again, he closed the door waiting for her.

Alex moved his hand, "I don't think he looks too happy..." he whispered carefully.

Nikole felt nervous, "No..." She trailed off, "Anyways, rest." She nodded. Walking across the room, opening the door, walking out into the hallway and closing the door to the room behind her.

Kevin was standing wearing a black suit, his hair was spiking up like it would always do, he kept his arms folded across his chest, "Right," he started his voice was calm. "I can honestly see, why you've been so busy with work..." he laughed.

"What's that suppose to mean, Kevin?" She asked looking over her Fiancée. Her tone just as calm, the hospitals hallway they stood in was deserted.

"Look Nikole, if I knew you was going to get," he paused, "So close to Mahone..." he kept looking to Nikole, his hands folding over. "But I've set an order, it will make it easier for Mahone to see the error of threatening to leave us," his voice was dark now.

Not liking the way his voice got, Nikole felt uneasy. "What kind of order, Kevin?" She glanced back at the hospital room Alex was in for a fraction of a second, before looking back to Kevin, her blue eyes staring over him.

Kevin kept looking at her, "Well Blondie," he kept serious, "He told me what Alex said, so we need a new Card." his voice kept still, like he was quoting his bank statement. "We've decided to send a message to Mahone, that you don't walk away from the Company..." he let a small smirk twitch the side of his lips.

Nikole felt her hands reach out and push Kevin back as hard as she could. Frustrated she wasn't getting answer, "I asked you what kind of order, Kevin!" Her voice was sharp and snappy now. "What, message?"

"Nikole," Kevin kept his tone cool, "This is what I do, I apply the pressure," he spoke with an ice to his voice that was harsh. "A man has been watching Mahone's old family," he kept speaking, "and we're going to make sure, Mahone understands we mean business." he unfolded his arms, "A little Mahone, is going to send what we need to be said."

Nikole's hand came up, covering her mouth as she felt the urge to be sick, closing her eyes for a minute. Inhaling a long breath, her mind working it over, before opening her eyes again, she looked pissed off. "A kid, Kevin A kid!" She snapped. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Nikole kept looking over the man she thought she knew.

"No Nikole, what is wrong with you," his voice kept as calm as he could. "This is what I do, what I've always done!" he found his eyes looking into hers, "I've always done this, I have to keep people from thinking they can do what they want, I am a hitman." he looked serious, "what else did you think I do?"

"I just, I..." Nikole couldn't process this. Her fingers were brushing into her hair, pulling at it for a minute. "I don't know, but not this! A hitman if one thing Kevin - but when you, intentionally plan on hurting a child! It's going to far!"

"But that is the thing Nikole," Kevin kept looking into her eyes, "We need a message to get to Mahone, he does what we want, and he does it, and his son won't have to be," he paused as he got a phone call, "Scarlatti," he said quickly. "Thank you..." he closed the phone, "It's done..." he finished. "So you want to get back to Mahone, seems you want him a lot more than me, or so Bill Kim has told me..." he looked down Nikole, "Southern whore..."

Nikole looked disgusted and even more pissed off, her eyes narrowing darkly, she brought her hand up, slapping Kevin as hard as she could across the face, "Y'all shut your mouth!" She snapped. "You're gonna believe what a tiny Asian man tells yeah?" Her voice was dark, "D'you know what?" She started pulling her Engagement ring off her finger, "Take your ring and shove it up your ass!" She tossed it at his face.

Kevin felt the ring bounce from his face, "Well, go back to him," Kevin snapped, "but I didn't need a small Asian man to tell me," he pointed to his face, "My eyes, and nose tell it all..." he sniffed at her, "you stank of sex when you got to this hospital with him..." his growled walking away from her.

Nikole wanted to yell something at him, but she held her tongue, taking in a sharp breath, trying to calm herself down as she felt angry, but then she felt upset, then angry again and finally she lent against the hallway, angry and upset. Covering her face, she didn't want to cry angry tears.


	25. Chapter 26

For A moment on the plan Olivia was sitting in front of the toilet, she'd never been travel sick before, but her hands brushed into her hair feeling dizzy, she kept looking to the toilet, getting to her feet, she spat sick out of her mouth while flushing.

"You all right?" Lincoln knocked on the outside of the washroom door, the plane flying at an even speed.

Olivia rubbed her hand into her hair again, she stepped out of the toilet, "Flying," she inhaled rubbing her temples, "I'm not the biggest fan of it," she added while looking from Paul to Michael, "But Terrence Steadmen, that's awesome news."

"Really awesome." Lincoln put his arms around Olivia, rubbing her stomach softly. Kissing the side of her head. "If you need to get sick again - puke in Michael's direction." He grinned.

"Well with them pants," she spoke softly, "It would be a big improvement." she chuckled sitting down on her chair trying to stop herself getting queasy.

"Olivia, I really hope you drop the pants joke." Michael sighed thinking about when they land.

Olivia stroked her imaginary beard, "Well, I could go back to the you married a whore." she spoke simply while looking over Michael face.

"Stick to the pants," He pointed out looking to Paul, "So if we're getting Terrence, isn't the place going to be swimming with company agents?"

"I've got it covered." Paul was on a Macbook, his thumb running over his lower lip. Looking from the screen to Michael. "Where did you buy the pants anyways? In a dark ally?" He wondered. It made Lincoln laugh, covering his mouth.

Olivia glanced out the window, "Well, as soon as we can, we're going to get you, some new clothes," she held a hand up, "no, me, cos I have much better taste."

Michael sighed, "Are we there yet?" he rested his hand on his chin, kept looking out the window and thinking what was Sara doing now, he hoped for everything she was okay.

"Landing in ten." Paul looked at his watch, he felt nervous, unsure what to except when they landed, but since no fighter jets had tried shooting them down, he assumed he was still flying - literally under the radar.

Michael nodded, "Yes," he felt the plane starting to decent, and he felt like they were going to get somewhere.

Olivia holding her hands on the arm rests, she didn't like flying, she didn't like it at all, now brushing her hands from the armrest to her thighs, "can we get something to eat when we land? I'm starved."

"I don't see why not." Paul put his seat belt on as the little privet jet sign indicated.  
Lincoln brushed his hand into Olivia's hair, "I don't see us flying anywhere, ever again." He whispered.

"Thank you," Olivia kissed his cheek lightly, she closed her eyes for a second after doing her seatbelt, feeling the plane start to descend slowly, making her stomach jump nervously, she felt like she was going to have to think of something, to stop her feeling sick again.

"Hey, picture us on a warm, white sand beach, tropical blue waters... Coconuts as cups with crazy straws, L.J. and Elle May learning how to Surf." Lincoln held her close to him, whispering to keep her mind off the decent, kissing the top of her head.

"The sun bleaching my hair," she felt better with the picture in her mind while the plane was touching the ground any moment.

Michael kept looking to his brother, for a moment feeling jealous, the fact that he was getting it right, and Michael wasn't getting anywhere with Sara, plus Mahone got Nikole, so he was very lonely and frustrated.

"Eating freezes in beach chairs." Lincoln continued with her, feeling the plane slowing down.  
Paul standing up, turned his phone back on. "Come on, the cars all ready waiting." He looked at Lincoln and Olivia together and Michael alone.

"Yeah, I like him, he's spiffy," Olivia got to her feet after taking off the seat belt; she followed him off the plane.

Michael watched looking to Lincoln, "Does she know that he killed Lisa, he tried to kill you?" he asked, "Does she even know how many times people have tried to kill you?"

Lincoln looking down at his brother who was just an inch shorter, shaking his head, "No and don't tell her. I don't want her getting upset anymore." He nodded.  
Paul was standing beside the GMC Yukon, looking back toward the plane, pulling sunglasses on again, and liking the mystery.

Alex couldn't take it, he was putting his jacket on, he was moving around the room, and the call was enough to break his heart. I wasn't the sound of Pam's helpless crying, no, his heart broke right after she said his son's name, and accident together. Alex knew very well wasn't an accident. The rage bubbling into his stomach, he was going to get himself to Colorado, he was going to see his son, he couldn't take that this was all his fault.

"Mister Mahone, you can't leave. You've been shot." A Nurse wearing blue scrubs, stood in the doorway, watching Alex moving around, collecting his belongings.  
She'd been in the room when the call came through to his cell phone, "You can't get on a plane either! You need to stay for observation."

"I don't care," Alex said while trying to get passed the sick feeling, he'd have to get away from here, he walked down the hall getting himself quickly to the exit, he glanced around feeling like the fresh air finally hitting him.

Standing outside was Agent Blondie with a smirk on his face, catching Alex's eye. "How's your boy?" He asked darkly. "You know he's young, I'm sure it'll heal fast, but if the Growth plate is effected." He smirked.

Alex kept looking to the man; he felt his fist tighten by his side, his eyes kept focused on him. "You made a mistake..." for a second, all Alex could think was making this man suffer to the point of wanting to die.

Blondie's glare got darker, "No you made a mistake! Now get back to work and hopefully there wont be another accident on the streets on Durango Colorado." He warned the man. "Ow!" He snapped his hand going up touching his head.  
"Shut up, Blondie." Nikole had appeared behind him, she'd whacked him across the head.  
"You'll pay for that." He kept rubbing his head, looking at Nikole now.  
"Oh, what are you going to do? Run my kid over too? Oh wait..." She glared.

Alex kept his eyes focused on this man, "Well I guess I'll have to get back to work..." he then glanced over to Nikole, he gave a look of, I am not letting this man breathe anymore.

Nikole seemed to mutually understand that glance, "Now, Blondie, before we can get back to work. We need a few things." Nikole's tone and mood changed, putting her arm around the mans shoulders.  
"Like?" He glared at her.  
"Well... " Nikole started walking with him. "Another car." She glanced back to Alex, "I need a new gun..." She whispered.  
"I'll... Hey!" He felt Nikole stealing his gun. "Keep walking." She said sharply to him. Keeping calm, was walking toward a back parking lot.

Alex glanced around while following behind Nikole, he just wasn't going to give the company the satisfaction any more, no more being the puppet, he was cutting the strings.

Getting to the car, he looked to Nikole, "you can drive, I need to get a little more friendly with Blondie here..."

Nikole smiled, "My pleasure." She reached into Blondie's pocket, taking out his car keys. "Alex, would you be ever so kind and hold onto this for me?" She held out the gun, knowing Alex's was back somewhere in the tunnels. Agent Blondie looked worried, he completely fucked up big time.

Driving in the Yukon, Paul looked back to Lincoln, Michael and Olivia in the back seats. "Out of all the places, you picked McDonald's... Why?" He looked disgusted by the smell of McChicken sauce on Lincoln's fries.

Olivia glanced down, "I don't know, just a craving for a Big Mac," she glanced down to it, "Plus fries, over salted but so good!" she kept eating feeling the gap in her stomach filling up. "So Good!" she closed her eyes.

Michael glancing to his fillet of fish, fries and diet coke, then to Olivia and her super sized fries and Big Mac, and strawberry shake. "Olivia, stop making sex noises while you eat, it's disturbing."

Lincoln sitting beside Olivia was laughing. "Personally I think it's hilarious!" Lincoln was eating his own large fries with McChicken sauce over them, he's plowed into his bacon double cheese burger and have only half a root beer left.  
"It is kind of disturbing." Paul pointed out.

"Yeah, Mister, my junior year book photo looked like I just jizzed in my pants, Scofield..." Olivia bit into a fry making a face at him.

Michael stopped mid bit of his burger, his eyes focused on Olivia's eyes, "You," he kept his tone calm, "I, could kill you..."

"Well." Olivia pointed out, "You picked the wrong person to be best friends with, I warned you about my memory." she finished her fries off, "but admit it, you had cum face in that photo."

Michael face palmed, "I sneezed, okay, they took the photo when I sneezed!"

"Is that the best excuse you can come -Ahah come, come up with, Michael?" Lincoln looked into the back seat at him, "Why would you buy something with fish in it, from McDonald's?" He shuddered.

"Aww," Olivia sighed, "He misses Sara," she cooed playfully while looking to her Big Mac taking a bite hoping it wouldn't fall apart.

Michael sighed, "I know it's the only thing cook then and not sat in a bay for hours..." he pointed out quickly.

"Yeah but, just imagine what it was put through BEFORE they cooked it... " Lincoln shuttered. "Michael, I refuse to let you marry the Ginger Doctor... Not to mention you're all ready married so... " He tisked. He didn't want his brother marrying a ginger.

Alex kept looking to the boot of the car; he hung his phone up before watching Nikole. "You know, coming with me, it means cutting all ties with them." he spoke smooth the Blondie Agent dead, he kept serious.

Looking from the bullet wound in Blondie's centre temple, she looked up at Alex, "I've all ready cut my ties with them." Her own voice dead serious, "I just want this over with..."

"I want it over too," Alex kept looking to Nikole, he tried not to smile, but kept watching, "Are we actually working together on something, because we want to?" he asked shutting the boot leaning on it, his eyes focused on hers.

"D'you know what?" Nikole kind of laughed, it was a small laugh. "I think we are." She nodded with a small smile. Before biting her lip, looking over Alex.

For a second Alex laughed, but touched his shoulder, "Ow," he muttered while looking to Nikole, "So, where do you think we should dump him?" he asked, but then knew it was going to be finding the other Fox River escapees.

"Well." Nikole thought about it, "We could drive him out to the middle of no where and ditch him, cut him up into tiny pieces and arrange them in a way that'll spell this name or the usual, shallow grave." Nikole kept looking over him, before glancing down to her left hand; it felt very strange not wearing a ring anymore, almost like her finger was naked.

Alex took her hand, he felt himself pull her forward, "You, don't have to think about him any more." he inhaled, brushed his hand against her cheek. "We'll do this, then away from all this."

Watching him, looking into his eyes, "To be honest, since meeting you - I haven't really thought about him at all very much." Nikole shifted her fingers, so they carefully laced with him, feeling nervous.

For a moment Alex felt weird, "Well, for now, we need to play along, nothing has changed." he walked closer to her. "But when we find the right time, we'll get it out of here."

"We're about five minutes away, from the estate." Paul looked at the long winding pretty much single vehicle road. A cloud of dust was behind them.  
Lincoln looked around, looking at the trees and grass, he'd seen it before, but it never amazed so much.

"Five minutes," Olivia repeated while looking to Michael sitting beside her, he kept looking to his brother; the feeling of the drive was getting tired.

Michael exhaled, "Five minutes," He kept speaking feeling his hands over his head looking over to Paul.

"Three." Paul said now, a house could be seen in the distance, Paul slowed down, crossing over a small bridge. Before they arrived at the house. "Damn it!" Paul snapped reaching for his gun. Seeing Agents all ready trying to move Terrence.

"More guns," She inhaled while feeling the car come to a stop.

Michael got out, he could see Paul aiming at the agents, the fact was, and it was going to be a long evening after this.

Paul shot an Agent and the Agents partner. Lincoln had grabbed Terrence who was freaking out, all panicked. "Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!" He was shaking as Lincoln held him in one place.  
"Relax, Terrence." Paul said darkly putting his gun away seeing the two agents lying dead.

"It's time the world knows the truth," Michael said getting into the front beside Paul driving.

Olivia glanced over Terrence Steadman, "Well, looks like the jig it up." she nodded and laughed, "I said that cos you look kinda Irish," she shut up before looking out the window.

Terrence looked over Olivia, sitting between her and Lincoln, but he was scared.  
"That was funny..." His voice was low, looking from Olivia to Lincoln who looked really mad but content at the same time.

"Motel," Olivia looked around the room, "Five people sharing a motel..." she added while looking around the ugly walls, the carpet that smelt funny, and two beds. "They think we're doing a gang bang video..." she inhaled.

Michael kept looking to Terrence, back to Lincoln, "So what are we going to do from here?" he asked Paul.

"You know its funny Paul, of all the times you used to ask Caroline out, oh we would laugh!" Terrence watched Paul, pacing the small motel room.  
Lincoln leaning against a dresser, kept looking over the man who he was framed for murdering.  
"We can just toss him out to the world." Lincoln finally spoke.  
"Not that simple..." Paul ignored Terrance. "We burned his finger prints off, removed his teeth... " He remembered all the documents he'd over looked.

"Ow..." Olivia glanced to Terrence face, "That had to like hurt..." she kept studying his face, "Plus surgery must of been annoying." her eyes focused.

Michael kept looking to Paul, "We get a picture of him with a current news paper."

"That'll only prove we found a look a like of the Vice-Presidents brother, we raised his earlobes an inch up and lowered his cheek bones a half an inch... No medical records will match up." Paul explained.  
"So, there is no way to prove, I didn't murder this guy!" Lincoln's voice raised pointing at Terrence who squeaked.

"President's brother," Olivia corrected Paul, "and, hello..." she waved, "DNA?" she asked while looking serious.

"To match against the homeless guy, that was buried environmentally friendly." Paul looked over Olivia.

Michael raised his hand feeling completely lost, "So, what is the plan then Paul?" he walked into the other room looking from Terrence and Lincoln, it seemed his brother wasn't happy in the same room as the man he'd been framed for murdering.

Olivia kept sat on the bed, "so yeah, a plan, or are we just going to be staring at the ugly wall art."

Terrence kept looking at Lincoln, with a look in his eyes like he'd beat the system.  
"We call the news... Get the story out, it'll make people scramble." Paul looked to Michael.

"Well Paul!" Olivia got up, she got into his face, "What are we going to do?" she asked, the fact she was shorter than him, it was hard to be intimating, when she was looking at his chest. "What are we doing?" she kept her intense stare.

Michael standing behind her, "Paul, cut the crap, tell us the plan..." he felt better that Olivia was being scary.

"We are going to lay low." He pointed to Michael. "And when the heat dies down."  
Terrence was looking nervous. "We'll get ourselves to D.C where the right people are there…" he kept serious.

"D.C, a place crawling with Company agents..." Michael pointed out while trying to see the point.

Olivia inhaled, she kept glancing to Lincoln, his eyes kept focused on the back of Terrence's head, the fact she didn't want to know what he was thinking.

The fact Terrence kept looking at Lincoln made Lincoln stand up. Pulling the gun from his jeans waist bad, putting it close to Terrence's face.  
"Hey! Burrows! Calm down!" Paul snapped seeing Lincoln glaring.  
"This son of a Bitch watched Veronica die and didn't do anything! We can't prove it's actually him what's the point of him living!" He snapped.

Michael stepped closer to his brother, "Linc," he held his hands out, "We need to think this through," he kept looking from his brother to the man he didn't really car about.

Olivia kept looking from Lincoln to the gun; she didn't know Veronica, just the story of her, and it made her stomach sink as she walked to the bathroom closing the door behind her.

"She did nothing!" Lincoln yelled, he'd snapped, completely lost his mind for just a fraction of a minute.  
"Lincoln!" Paul snapped darkly.

"Linc," Michael said while looking seriously at his brother, "If you kill him, he'll be a John Doe, he'll be useless to us then, but you need to give me the gun Linc, and think about your girl in that bathroom." Michael kept serious, "You want her to see more violence?"

Lincoln's fingers shook holding the gun, feeling himself trying to relax, putting the gun down; he stepped back, putting the gun back into his jeans.  
Terrence felt scared.

Michael walked closer to Lincoln taking the gun out of his hand, he kept looking to his brother, "Just relax..." he said as calm as he could. "Go, and calm down." he kept trying to keep everything together.

Lincoln turned walking away, into another room, his hands over his head, trying to breath; things were getting too much for him. He just wanted to be with Olivia, his kid's and Michael in Panama.

Michael glanced from the bathroom, the phone; he walked over to it, picking it up. His fingers dialling a number, "Hello," he spoke into the phone, "Channel five news, this is Michael Scofield." he kept speaking clear, "I am at the cutback motel, and I am turning myself in..." he spoke clearly into the phone.

Paul looking out the window, turned seeing Lincoln in the smaller room, his arms crossed, eyes closed.  
Paul knocked on the washroom door. "Olivia, you all right?" He asked carefully.  
Listening to Michael on the phone.

Quickly wiping, her eyes, she sat up while looking to the mirror. "I'm fine," she said after a few seconds, "I just, think I need a minute Lincoln." she spoke quickly while brushing her eyes more.

Michael kept looking from Lincoln to Terrence, "when the news people get here, you're going to tell the truth, the whole truth."

Terrence looked panicked again, "No! No, they ... They can't find me! NO!" Terrence noticed the gun left unattended, he picked it up, pointing it at himself.  
"Put it down, Terrence!" Paul said sharply, looking into the man's eyes, his hands shaking,  
the police lights started flashing in the motel windows. "They can't find me!" Terrence put the gun into his mouth.  
"NO!" Lincoln snapped, going for the gun but Terrence pulled the trigger, his brains splattering all up against the painting behind him.


	26. Chapter 27

Olivia kept trying to stop herself feeling upset when she heard the gun go off, she was sitting on the ledge of the bathtub, her jumping with the sound of the gun she screamed and jumped slipping into the tub smacking her head. "Ow!" she moaned.

Michael kept looking to Terrence, he was dead, his blood on the wall, "He's a John Doe," he whispered while hearing the sound of Sirens coming closer.

Paul looked out the curtains, seeing the squad cars pulling up quickly with News crews.  
"Damn it." Paul looked to Terrence's dead body.  
"Livia." Lincoln said in the washroom, kneeling beside her, "You okay?" He pulled her up, looking over her.

"I just fell into the tub," she moved getting out of it, she got to the door opening it seeing Lincoln on the other side, the colour of his face still looked mad. "Who..." she walked carefully seeing only the floor, but the blood was on the wall. "Right, you shot him," she nodded walking to the window, "Great..."

Michael kept inhaling; he glanced out the window, "Come out with your hands up..." a voice over a megaphone shouted.

"I didn't shoot him! He shot himself!" Lincoln looked from Terrence on the floor to his brains on the painting, "I think the painting improved itself." He whispered. Looking from Olivia to Paul.

"Next time you call to turn yourself in, make sure the room has a back door, Michael!" Paul snapped at him.

Olivia stood beside Michael, "You thinking what I am thinking?" she asked him softly; Michael simply just nodded his head. Olivia turned to Paul, "got that badge, prove you're fed?" she kept thinking carefully on how to get out of this.

Reaching into his pocket, Paul pulled out his badge, nodding. "Obviously yes." He looked over Olivia, "What's your plan?" He asked quickly.  
Seeing Lincoln hesitating by the door.

Olivia nodded, "Right, I'll stay in here," she kept focused, "Go out with Michael and Lincoln." she kept her voice even as she could, "And an ambush," she pointed out while nodded, "We'll need to take a hostage, but it will just, need to get as far from here as we can, and figure a way to get a message to Sara."

Taking a cameraman hostage with his camera, Lincoln looked back to the motel room. "Olivia lets go!" He snapped looking to Paul getting into the drivers seat, the cameraman looking nervous in the back seat.

Rushing into the car, she glanced to the cameraman, her hands in her lap while forgetting what she saw, she yawned before looking to Michael, finally to Paul, "so, guess we're going to need," she yawned again, "A new plan."

"I've got one." Paul said pulling out of the Motel's drive way heading full speed up the dirt road.  
"Please, don't hurt me." The cameraman looked scared, nervous.  
"We wont, if you cooperate." Lincoln glanced back at him.

"No one is going to hurt you," Olivia whispered lightly feeling nervous. "Right Michael?" she kept focused on him.

Michael looked back to Olivia, "Yeah, yeah," he waved looking back to Lincoln. "We need a message to Sara, that is the one point."

"It's always about Sara, isn't it Michael?" Paul looked over his shoulder to Michael, as they drove, listening to the radio lowly.  
Lincoln ran his finger over his lower lip. Biting onto his thumbnail. "We should've just went too..." He trailed off.

"No!" Michael snapped to Lincoln, "the reason we want Sara, it's not just Sara, it's the fact she's got something, something that will free my brother." he pointed out while Paul drove.

"Or we can get to Mexico, get to panama, and be free!" she kept herself looking to the Cameraman.

"It would've been easier to just, go to Panama, Mike." Lincoln had a headache, seeing the sun starting to rise in the Eastern sky.  
"Panama?" The cameraman exhaled, feeling nervous, playing with his fingers.

"Please forget you heard that?" Olivia whispered, her hand held up, "Michael, why are you so hell bent on this?" she kept her tone careful.

Michael glanced from Lincoln to Olivia, back to Paul, "Well, we've got a lot to do, little time..."

"That isn't answering the question at all." Lincoln avoided looking at his brother, before turning back to look out the windshield.  
"Perfect." Paul noticed a run down warehouse up ahead.

Michael inhaled, "We need to get message for Sara to meet us," he kept looking to Lincoln, "We need to know what her father gave her, so we can free your name." he nodded more serious.

Pulling into the Warehouse, the cameraman was scared, "Get that, hang it up." Paul told the cameraman pointing to a cloth tarp thing. "Do what I tell you, I might not kill you." Paul's voice dark putting the fear in.

"Ever heard of, getting more bees with honey?" Olivia said while watching the Cameraman, she inhaled looking to Michael, "so, let me guess, a video, to send to the world."

Michael exhaled, "Well, yeah." he kept serious.

"Genius plan. What are we saying?" Lincoln looked over Michael, "Besides telling the world my story." He watched the cameraman putting up the cloth tarp.

"Well," Olivia kept looking to Michael, "What if," she paused, "No."

Michael kept seriously watching Olivia, "Come in, tell me?" he placed his hands into his pocket while knowing she had something on her mind.

"How about, making them work," she kept thinking, "We want them to go one way, while we have other things in mind." her tone light, her eyes to Paul, "you know what I mean?"

"She's good." Paul pointed at Olivia and Lincoln nodding slipping his arm around Olivia, kissing the side of her face. "I know." He grinned.  
"So what you suggest?" Michael kept looking over Lincoln and Olivia while knowing this was going to be a thing to do.

For a moment Olivia inhaled, "Well, what ever you say, your body needs to say something else." her eyes to Paul, "From what I can tell, when this kind of video gets out, they micro analyse every detail of the video."

"Look up and to the left, make them think you're lying, tapping your knee, stammering." Paul nodded with a smile. "Oh the Secret Service would've loved you."

"I have an Idea," Michael kept smiling, "this is a very good idea." he glanced over to Olivia. "Anything you want to add?"

Olivia bit her lip, "well, I was listening to the radio, we could give the Cameraman the impression, we're going after Caroline." her tone light, looking from Paul and Michael. "I'll need to teach Linc to make a truth sound like a lie."

"We do this right, we'll keep them scrambling, I know how these tapes are broken down, I've done it. But we've only got one chance." He looked to Lincoln.

"This is the one chance to tell everyone I'm innocent." Lincoln exhaled.

"Lincoln," her tone as calm as she could make it, "We've got to keep the feds busy," her eyes looking to Michael, "I'll do the best I can, you two, start making fake plans out loud..." she kept looking to Michael now.

Michael nodded, "Come on Paul," he started to head towards the cameraman with Paul, "We've got a lot of road to cover," he spoke out loud.

"I know we have to keep the Feds busy, but..." Lincoln stopped shaking his head, "This has been going on for almost three months..." He took her hand, trying to keep himself sane. "I was hoping this would be over, by now."

Olivia inhaled, "Yeah, over with," she kept watching him, "so, you have to know, when you're telling your story, you need to your time, don't rush," her voice calm, "Look up and left," she brushed her hands into her pocket, "Keep guarded, dry swallow," her eyes looking behind him trying to forget the motel room.

"Guard, like arms crossed, lead forward kind of deal?" Lincoln brushed his fingers into her hair, putting a few pieces behind her ear. "You okay?" He whispered soft.

Olivia took a step back, "Yes, just make sure your body says the opposite of your words." she kept her tone even, "And I am fine," she folded her arms, "Why would I be upset about?"

"Uh." Lincoln stared; he didn't want to bring Veronica up. "No reason, I guess." He looked at Michael who was talking to Paul.

"Yeah, no reason at all," she kept looking around the warehouse, "you better go start making that video," she started to walk away; she couldn't believe that she was being like this.

"Yeah, right." Lincoln turned away, walking toward Michael and Paul. "We ready?" He asked looking between them.  
"We're ready if you are." Paul nodded.

While driving back from the airport to the office, Alex kept looking over to Nikole. "You know, I am getting a feeling," he kept focused on the road, "you're starting to keep pushing the limit on where we fuck..."

Nikole kind of grinned, twisting a piece of her hair around her finger, before looking at him. "What, you didn't enjoy becoming a member of the 'Mile High Club." She used the air quotes.

"Well, I've," he kept laughing while thinking about it, "Well, I've no need to go into details," he thought about how Pam wouldn't even do it on the couch let alone an aeroplane.

Nikole giggled, before clearing her throat. "Personally I blame you Alexander," she nodded seriously at him, "you." She poked the side of his cheek. "Know how to excite a person."

Alex kept laughing, "Yes, blame me," he then looked carefully over to her while still driving. "Who was the one taking my hand, leading me to the toilets?" he asked with a serious tone.

Red came across her cheeks, feeling them getting warm, she touched them with the back of her hands. "Well... Maybe that was me, but who was the one pressing up against me in the security check line?" She pointed out. Turning to look at him.

Alex focused on the road again, "Well, we both have equal blame then," he spoke softly while driving into the underground parking garage of the F.B.I office of Chicago. "But we got to keep up appearances."

"Appearances, right, let me get my angry face on." She looked at herself in the mirror, before opening the car door. "You know, this shouldn't be to hard, I haven't had any pills in several hours." She laughed, nervously.

Alex kept looking over Nikole, "Well, getting your medication before you start thinking strangers are going to nick your toes." he pointed out walking to the office, he felt weird getting into it, seeing everyone around a TV, "What is going on?"

"Scofield and Burrows - they've sent a message to the nation." Mark looked over Alex, watching him intently now, Internal Affairs wanted to know every move on Alex and Mark was the man giving them all the information. "It came out an hour ago. We've been re-watching it." He finally saw Nikole.

Alex felt frozen listening to the video, he kept listening about them talking about it. He kept focused on the sound of Scofield's voice, feeling Lang beside him, well more the smell, you couldn't really miss it. Michael on the scream talking about Alex, he glanced to Lang's face, "He must be smoking crack or something!" he snapped heading for his office.

"The video is Twenty-Six minutes." Mark glanced to Alex.  
"Vain moment, but... Do they mention me?" Nikole looked to one of the Agents writing a transcript for the video.  
The Agent shook his head, "No, just the Burrows 'framing', Accusations about Agent Mahone and Sara Tancredi." He went back to typing.  
Nikole looked kind of mad, "Yes, crack, Scofield shares a tender moment with me but he remembers the Junkie!" She snapped.

While still in the back of the car, driving was a big part of being on the run. Michael kept looking over to Olivia staring out the window to the rain; it was lightly hitting the window. "You alright?" he asked her quietly.

Olivia blinked before turning back to face Michael, "Sure, I am fine," she now looked back to the glass yawning feeling a wash of tiredness go through her making her cover her mouth lightly.

The radio was playing, talking about the video, Lincoln and Michael had set out, how it was raising questions.  
"Wonderful." Lincoln turned the radio down.

"Well it's going to keep the Feds off our backs for a while." Paul pointed out driving.

"No Feds, Get to get Michael back to his piece," Olivia now looking to the men in the car, "Unless Michael's gonna blurt out how much he misses Nikole." she kept a calm tone; she brushed into her hair trying to ignore everything.

Lincoln turned, looking over his brother, "You miss Nikole?" He asked with his eyebrows knitting together, "I'd prefer her over Sara, man... Not gonna lie to too." He nodded.

Michael brushed his hands over his face, "One, I do miss Sara, two, Nikole is more into Mahone, and Three Linc," he waved his hand, "You just don't get woman..." he finished off with a I can't be asked anymore face.

"Nikole's blonde right? I heard blondes are fun in the sack." Paul pointed out. "As to what? Gingers not being fun?" Lincoln looked over Paul who nodded.

"Exactly, apparently they just kinda... Lay there."

"Charming," Olivia kept looking to the rain; "could you two be any more perverted?" she glanced from Paul to Lincoln. "But then I wouldn't expect more from men..." she folded her arms focused on the rain. "Are we even there yet?"

"Driving in the middle of no where, leave it to the woman to ask are we there yet." Paul rolled his eyes.

"A giant douche bag with a God Complex, with a need to act like a Giant cock!" Olivia snapped, "Sorry, thought we were stating the obvious." she sunk into the seat more. "I was just asking a question."

Michael glanced over to Paul, "We're about ten minutes away, and then we'll be heading somewhere safe," he added while trying to keep the atmosphere in the car calm.

"Alex." Mark knocked on his office door, holding a brown file folder, he didn't address him by Agent Mahone anymore, Mark thought he was good on I.A.'s case, he would soon be running the Chicago department.

Alex glanced up to Wheeler, "What is that?" he asked while trying to work out the video, telling someone to run a transcript of the video, he kept trying to think of a way to work this out. "How can I help you Mark?"

"Ex-Correctional Officer, Bradley Bellick was arrested for the murder of Roy Geary, he's in Fox River." He kept looking over Alex, wondering where Nikole was, usually she was breathing down his neck. "There's a possibility he might know something about Scofield and Tancredi's relationship, as well as information on her were-abouts." He pointed out.

Alex got to his feet taking the file, "well I will be heading to Fox River," he kept looking over Wheeler's eyes, for a second not quiet sure how to take it, his hand holding the file carefully, but not pulling it from the other man's grip.

"Where's your babysitter, Alex?" Mark was mentally noting everything down for I.A. "I searched the F.B.I.'s database it's funny really, when no Nikole Wilson exists." He narrowed his eyes.

"She's dealing with some personal issues that are not to concern you," Alex pulled the file away, "but if you have anything to add, I'll be sure you'd put it in my suggestion box..." he pointed towards the bin.

Mark glared again, "Person issues, you two seem to have gotten very friendly with each other, and at least, that's what been mentioning, now if you'll excuse me." Mark pulled out his cell phone, leaving Alex's office quickly.

"Well despite of what you may or may not have heard." he kept looking to Wheeler, "Just make sure that you do your job, I have to do mine." he kept looking to the door, and the fact that Wheeler was in the way.

Mark stepped away. "Of course." He nodded, watching Alex before seeing Nikole around the corner, pacing, before looking around and walking into a conference room.

Alex looked to Nikole walking beside her taking her arm, "Well, it's time me and you went back to Fox River." he spoke under his breathe, he knew that they needed to have an idea what Michael Scofield was telling Sara Tancredi.

"Fox River." She laughed nervously, looking up at Alex, "Getting that feeling like, its gonna be awkward walking into a place you spent a lot of time in, then disappearing for a while and coming back."

Walking through the hallway of Fox River, something about the air was different, like you couldn't see that anything had changed, but a feeling in the air around them as they got to the integration room of the prison.

"Bradley Bellick..." Alex said walking in with Nikole shortly behind him getting funny looks from most of the not used to her dressed the way she was, and not sporting her very expensive ring.

Brad looked over Alexander Mahone, before seeing Nikole he didn't look surprised, but at the same time he did.  
"Can I help you?" Brad's face was busted up, from getting a beat down from the Treat-man.  
"What happened to your face?" Nikole was a little shocked. Looking over her, how her shirt V-Necked, he sat up in the chair, trying to get a peak down her shirt. "Accident." He looked over her.

"Tancredi," He pointed out with a tone that showed he wasn't to be messed with. "You was the one who recommended her the Doctor's Job was you not?"

"Yeah, I was trying to be nice I guess." Brad shrugged.

"Trying to score brownie points? Maybe get some?" Nikole suggested and Brad looked at her.

"No, nothing like that." His tone smooth, trying to be a big man when really he was shitting himself, scared to return to General Population.

"So, were you two you know, good friends? Knew her well?" Nikole asked.  
"Well Sweet Pea, you worked here - Or is in a blonde trait not to remember things past five minutes?" Brad glared and Nikole laughed.

Alex kept looking from each of them, "Well, right now, this has no point to me," he pushed the transcript to Bellick, "Would any of this make sense to you?" he asked trying to get passed the insults.

Looking over the typed up paper, Brad looked between them. "It would make a lot more sense if, you got my ass moved to AdSeg." He was trying to make a bargain with Alex and Nikole crossed her arms.

Alex kept looking to Nikole, "Well that is over my head..." he kept serious expression, "But you on the other hand Nikole..." he pointed out trying to keep everything moving forward.

"I've got connections in the D.O.C., funny I might not remember in five minutes - unless you start talking." She pointed out.  
Brad looked at the paper, reading over the high-lighted stuff, "Well... Some of these words are chapters from the big book." He glanced up.  
"The big book." Nikole stated.  
"Alcoholics Anonymous, Sara's in recovery."

Alex kept looking around, "and one have the book?" he snapped his fingers, he felt agitated with everything. "I need it now!" he kept snapping feeling frustrated even more.

"I have one, in my office, - The office there was on." She kept reminding herself she didn't work here.  
"I want AdSeg, Nikole!" Brad looked at her standing up.

"Of course." Nikole said smoothly. "I'll get that book, coming?" She looked at Alex heading to the door.

Olivia kept looking to Michael and Lincoln standing outside of the hospital, she kept still while feeling awkward shifting from one foot to another, "Michael, are you sure she'll get the message...?"

"Yeah," Michael said while looking to a puddle, his reflection shining in it.

"Maybe we should start thinking of a plan? If she doesn't show... Or even if she does." Lincoln kept looking from the Hospital to Paul standing by the SUV.

"Or she'll phone the Feds on the location," Olivia started, "On a reduce sentence for aiding and abetting..." she folded her arms looking around the darkness.

Michael exhaled, "Olivia, you don't know Sara, she wouldn't do that..." he spoke softly trying to be hopeful.

"Well Michael, in all honesty you don't know her either," she pointed, "and two, she isn't really worth trusting being a junkie." she looked away, "so sorry for seeing the glass empty."

"She might have a point Michael, I mean..." Lincoln paused, sucking his lower lip for a second. "Not to be rude..." He couldn't believe he just said that, "This is the woman who up and left you in Gila."

"What is it, gang up on Michael, because you two are avoiding the fact that," he inhaled, "One, Olivia is pissed off about your feelings for Vee, and Linc, you're too dumb to see she's upset about that..." he folded his arms, "so leave Sara, I know I can trust her!" he then walked away from them a few feet.

"Douche bag!" Olivia glared to where Michael walked off to, and kept her hands in her pockets.

"I'm not dumb, I just didn't want to bring it up!" Lincoln snapped as Michael walked away.  
Before that awkward silence set in. He glanced up at Olivia before biting his lower lip in full. "I mean... I, listened to her, die..." He exhaled.

Olivia glanced to Michael walking off, "Michael Crane," she heard over the intercom in the Hospital, her eyes going to Lincoln now.  
"Well it's just," she exhaled, "The last person I thought I loved, he wasn't the easiest to trust," she quickly held her hands up, "It's not that I don't trust you, I just, don't trust how I am letting everything get to me..." she just shrugged. "I am scared I'm just the consolation prize..."

"Olivia, trust me, you aren't." Lincoln's hand found hers, looking her in the eyes. "You aren't, you are that top prize, everybody dreams of winning." He cleared his throat, "And I love you and I just... I guess I kind of lost it back in the Motel room."

"Lost it," she kept looking into his eyes, for a second trying to keep herself calm. Olivia didn't like possessive crazy bitchy type of girls, but she was being crazy over someone who wasn't even alive anymore. "I guess I just need to stop being emotional over nothing." she kept feeling her stomach twisting.

"I think you have the right to be emotional, Olivia." Lincoln pointed out. "But, I just need you to know that I love you, more then I've ever loved a human being." Lincoln touched her cheek.

"Okay," she whispered feeling herself wrapping her arms around him resting into his body, trying to calm herself down, but then it was something she was just going to have to let go, and put down to the heat of the moment.

Lincoln wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head, feeling her close to him, "I love you, so much." His voice was light.

Michael walked out of the hospital seeing Olivia and Lincoln hugging, he crossed his arms over his chest, "Sara can't make it," he pointed out, "so she's going to meet us at the train station tomorrow afternoon." he pointed out, kept staring to his brother.

"We should, head out then, should we not?" He looked from Michael to Paul who was sitting behind the driver seat talking on his cell phone.


	27. Chapter 28

Alex kept looking to the board, "Okay," he started while looking around everyone, "I want everywhere in Wisconsin to have a picture of Scofield, Burrows and Hart." he snapped, "I want them to not be able to sneeze and not be spotted by someone to turn them in..." he kept serious while looking to Nikole watching him.

Biting her thumbnail, softly, Nikole intently watched Alex as the other Agent's within the room did the same thing. "Alex." Mark caught his attention again, strolling into the office with the pin up map and board. "Charles 'Haywire' has killed a man in Wisconsin, just several hours ago." He was holding another file.

Alex kept looking to Wheeler for a few moment, "Like I was saying about Scofield, Burrows and Hart," he kept serious, mostly ignoring Wheeler, acting like he was a little Jack Russell puppy that was barking annoyingly.

"Madison, Wisconsin police department wants you there, like yesterday." Mark continued, ignoring the Agents that seemed to be watching a Tennis match, their heads to Alex when he spoke, to Mark when he spoke and back and forth.

"Well, then," Alex kept his tone serious, "you can go and get some officers down there," he felt like he was going to snap, if that was the case, Wheeler was going to need serious plastic surgery to fix his face back to normal.

"No, Alex." Mark's voice became dangerous. "I don't think you understand me. You're no longer in charge around here, you don't call the shots anymore."  
Nikole looked from Mark to Alex and back again. A bad feeling was twisting in her stomach.

"I'm sorry," Alex felt taken back, "You must of been taking into my bad ear," he kept serious while looking over Wheeler. "When did you take over my manhunt?" his tone dry, it was husky in a if you say the same thing again, I'll make you regret the day you crossed me boy. Expression that made him want to beat him even more.

Feeling smug, Mark knew Internal Affairs was protecting his ass, "Since you couldn't do your job, since Internal Affairs is watching you like a hawk. That is when I took over your Manhunt." He glanced to Nikole who'd stood up, "Since your babysitter doesn't exist in F.B.I. database." He looked back to Alex.

Alex pushed him back, "I'm sorry, someone jealous that a woman is getting a better job done than you." he kept his voice that cold ice tone, his eyes kept watching Wheeler. "But the fact you went over my head, on my investigation!" his voice raised a little trying to stop himself from punching him face.

"See, Alex here the problem, you're still not getting it, it was your investigation." Mark watched Nikole who stood with them. "If you'll excuse me, I've got a head quarters to report." Mark sniped at Alex, turning around leaving the office.

Olivia kept looking to the train tracks, "So, let me guess." She kept playing with a sweater that she found; she pulled the hood up, happy that Michael had ditched the ugly brown pants, but wearing jeans. "When Sara gets here, we're going to ask her what we want?"

Michael nodded, "About right," he side glanced to where Paul was, since the hospital he was acting weirder than normal.

"That's if she shows up here, hell she could be leading us right into a Fed trap." He kept glancing around paranoid, looking for Nikole or Mahone to appear.  
"You are very... Encouraging." Paul looked over Lincoln.

"Yet no one had mentioned about lunch," Olivia kept calm, "I mean, the one thing I really miss, three meals a day, crappy as prison food was, it was food." she kept pulling the hood over her face, on the front was a logo for a band she didn't know, but must be good, cos it was called Good Charlotte.

Michael sighed, "She'll be here," he turned to Lincoln, and then back to Olivia, "and we'll get food when we can." he stated.

"Thanks," Olivia snatched the money rushing off to the machines.

Michael kept looking to Paul, "well, I think it's best me and Linc talk to Sara first," he was serious, "I know she'll open up to me, and me alone." he felt his eyes watching the train approach.

Olivia was standing by the machine pushing the bill in, but it spat it back out. "Fucking fucker!" she snapped trying to push the bill back in.

A girl stood beside her, "Hey," her voice calm, "Erm, there is a trick to these things." she whispered.

"Really..." she asked while watching the girls eyes, the girl looking back.

"Yeah, really," she smiled, "do you mind?" she asked pointing to the money. Olivia let the girl take it, the girls green eyes scanning over the note, she lifted her knee up brushing it over the martial, "A trick that never failed me," she pushed the note into the machine, finally the machine took it.

Olivia smiled, "Why, thank you?" she paused not knowing who the girl was.

"Layla..." she smiled lightly, "and you're welcome," she nodded before walking away.

Lincoln had stepped away, toward the vending machine. Looking at Olivia and the different selections. "What the fuck, when did Doritos make a Guacamole flavour?" His look on his face was disgruntled.

"Yeah well," Olivia rested into Lincoln's body behind her, she kept looking to the machine. "So much to choose." she whispered while glancing behind to Michael with Sara, "Oh, snickers..." she pressed the button, "I've not had one, in forever, and I am having such a big chocolate craving." she added while looking to the bar falling into the collection place.

"Snickers." Lincoln snickered, mocking the chocolate bar. "Well." He brushed his hands up her arms. He looked around the station. Before kissing the side of her cheek. "You don't think you'll get Train sick, do you?" He asked concerned.

Olivia turned around to look over Lincoln, "I might just sleep the journey," she finally laughed, "Just get some things, I'll go see Michael and Sara."

Turning away from Lincoln was walked over to Sara talking to Michael, her eyes going over Olivia, "so you're with Linc?" she asked softly.

"Well, yeah, and you're helping save his name," she pointed out with a look on her face that didn't trust her.

Sara nodded, "Michael was telling me, that you're going to help," she kept looking around, her eyes falling on Paul. "Him..." she pointed, "Him, he, Michael, it was him..." she pointed out with shaking hands.

Michael quickly snapped, he was walking towards Paul; he had Sara and Olivia behind him.

"Finally, are we read to go?" Paul wearing sunglasses again, saw Michael heading toward him, Sara and Olivia behind him. Lincoln was watching from a distance.

Michael was quick to grab Paul pushing him against a wall; he held his hand tight around Paul's neck. "How long can you hold your breath?" he snapped holding his hands tighter, felt anger in his eyes glaring at Paul.

Olivia kept beside Sara who looked worried, "Michael," her voice soft touching his arms.

"Michael, let him go!" Olivia snapped trying to get the attention off them.

"Second time in two days, Doctor Wilson, what do I owe this pleasure?" A C.O. opened the main prison gate, allowing Alex and her inside.  
"Oh you know, Forbes." Nikole smiled softly, "I just can't stay away from you." She whispered with a wink making him laugh. "Bellick's in interview room three." He pointed out.  
"Thanks." Nikole smiled before looking back at Alex.

Alex kept focused on his idea, he kept close to Nikole, "So we need to get ourselves some time," he walked into the room looking to Nikole opening the door for her letting her go into the door first.

"Thank you." Nikole stepped into the room, seeing Brad sitting there looking moody.  
"Really enjoyed AdSeg last night, Nikole!" He snapped, his other eye was black now.

Alex kept looking to Bellick, "Well, the D.O.C are a little more strict on things," he kept trying to look over him, "Also, that new Warden, he's a right hard ass." he folded his arms sitting in front of Bellick now.

"Yeah, well if you've come back to ask for my help again, you can turn right around and leave." He looked between Alex and Nikole.

Alex nodded, "but then I have something better to offer you." he kept smooth, "I mean, I have to admire how you successfully tracked down Bagwell," he kept his face calm.

Brad smirked to himself. "I'm not gonna lie, it's kinda sad when... An EX-Corrections Officers can hunt down an escaped inmate better then the F.B.I." He looked smug.  
"Bout this close." Nikole made a very small gap with her thumb and index finger, "From losing the offer Alex has for you." Nikole looked blankly at Brad.

Alex leant forward while looking into Bellick's eyes, "Well, how can I put it Bellick?" his voice serious, "I have an offer that you will be a fool to refuse."

"What kind of offer?" Brad tilted his head, his good eye looking over Alex; he thought the man was a little crazy.

Alex kept watching, "I know what kind of man you are Brad," he started, "the man who will do what he needs to do to get your man, and you'll be the Junk Yard Dog, that knows how to get a con..." he kept serious, "will you by my Dog Brad?"

Thinking about it, it kind of sounded sexual, but Brad kept looking over Alex, to Nikole who didn't say a word and back to Alex. "Woof, woof." He said.

Olivia kept looking to Michael and Sara on the other side of the train, she see Paul sitting alone, her eyes going to Lincoln who was sleeping, she rested her head against him closing her eyes lightly.

"Can you get me some water?" Sara asked Michael keeping her voice low.

Michael kept smiling, "I think they had some in the bathroom," he kept still standing up walking away from Sara.

Sara was quick to see Paul relaxed, Lincoln and Olivia sleeping, she quickly got up walking behind him.

"It's nothing personal Sara," Paul muttered before feeling the string around his neck.

Paul was quick to stand, feeling something around his neck, "Hey!" He felt whatever it was getting tighter around his neck.  
His hands moving against what felt like a string. The loud noise made Lincoln wake up. "What the..." He stared seeing Sara behind Paul using her green hood sting to choke him. Paul dropped, pushing Sara back the string free from his neck as he inhaled for a breath. "You only get one of those!"

Sara glared while feeling Olivia now behind her holding her back, "It's nothing personal Paul!" she snapped trying to get out of Olivia's grip, she caught Olivia's nose with her elbow.

"God damn it!" she snapped looking to the conductor getting close, "Guys down!" she got onto the floor still holding her nose.

Paul was keeping still, looking at the Conductor walking down the other cars aisle. Seeing Lincoln, Sara and Olivia on the floor.  
Rubbing his throat, he gave a nod and the Conductor seemed to understand after peering around the cart, which looked empty.

Olivia got to her feet again, she glanced over to Sara, her fist quickly hitting her in the face, "You need to calm the fuck down!" she snapped before walking away.

Michael kept still, he saw what happened, Sara rushing passed him to the restrooms, her hand was holding her face, "your friend is a bitch!" she muttered to Michael.

"Olivia," Michael snapped, "What was that for?" he asked trying to keep calm.

Olivia pointed to her nose, "Your junkie girl, needs to watch herself, and not try and be on a revenge kick with Lincoln's life on the line, that's what!"

"Control your Ginger." Lincoln said sharply, looking over Olivia. "It doesn't look broken." He kept looking over her nose.

Michael sighed, "What ever," he walked off after Sara; he didn't want her being upset all the way to Chicago.

Olivia blinked a few tears, "yeah, I know, but still," she kept looking over Lincoln, "Can't wait until it's just you, me, Elle and L.J, all I keep thinking of..."

"That's good." Lincoln brought his arms around her, holding her close against him, kissing the side of her head. "Because that's what's keeping me going right now."

Alex kept looking to Nikole while they drove towards the station trying to take his time. "I am not happy about Wheeler taking over." he pointed out with a need to keep both hands on the wheel.

"I can tell and, you need to calm down before you give yourself a brain aneurysm." She said seriously, watching him.

"How could he," Alex kept focused on the wheel, "I mean, I didn't see it coming." he finished while keeping both eyes on the road, he had gotten the call from Bellick, Haywire, they were going to have to do, he couldn't face it.

"Did I not tell you at the starting of this, Mark Wheeler would end up stabbing you in the back?" She brushed her hands into her hair, letting out a deep breath.

"No," Alex kept focused on the driving, the need to keep everything, "I am pretty sure, this is how everything goes down hill..." he pointed out with a serious grin.

"Not gonna lie Honey," Nikole looked over him, she couldn't believe she use just used Honey referring to him, but she was Southern! It could pass. "But I'm pretty sure everythin' was always going down hill, we've just gotten to the middle and realized we've gotta jump a cliff to make it to the other side."

"Well the cliff is really high, and the other side is miles away." he felt himself trying to control himself, "But we've got to figure out how we're going to make a big leap of faith."

"Carefully and logically." Nikole bit her lip, her fingers tapping against her knee, looking out the windshield to the clouds blocking the sun. "Or... Reckless and stupid, S'only two ways."

"Well," Alex side glanced to her, "Are we keeping the Company's order," feeling careful, "But it means," he thought about the man they were driving to, "How we going to do this?"

Shaking her head, Nikole didn't look happy about it. Biting her index finger, trying to think. "I..." She tried to think about it, "Brad say he was on top of a grain tower? What if, you don't have too... What if he, goes on his own?"

"Nikole," he looked into her eyes, he parked the car, "I can't do it," he inhaled rubbing his temples, "If I asked you, asked you if you can." he broke into a moment of silence. "Nikole, I just feel like I'm not the man I was meant to be."

Nikole inhaled and exhaled slowly, looking to the silo where Haywire stood at the top, a crowd had gathered around the bottom. "Alex." Her hand touched his shoulder, "If you, want me too. I will." Her voice was low.

Alex lifted his head up, for a second Nikole seeing the vulnerable side of Alexander Mahone, the man who couldn't take it anymore. His eyes focused on Nikole's. "I just wish for once, just once..."

"Shh, shh." Nikole stared back at him. Biting her lip for a minute. Staring into his eyes, Nikole held her hand out, "Gimme your gun." She didn't have one anymore, since it was lost in the tunnels in New Mexico. "It'll be okay." She nodded slowly.

Alex took the gun from his holster, "I am," he kept looking into her eyes, moving carefully on the seat, he touched her cheek, "I am sorry." he kissed her lightly.

Nikole returned his kiss softly, for just a second before pulling away. Her fingers brushed into his hair for just a fraction of that second. Before looking at the gun in her hand.  
She silently left the car, the crowd was rather large, Brad standing at the front of it. "F.B.I. Pardon me." Nikole squeezed through the crowd.  
Haywire was holding onto the railing at the top of the Silo, watching as Nikole made the great climb up the rusting ladder on the side of it. "Charles." She said seeing him, finally at the top, bushing the rust onto her dress pants from her hands.  
Haywire stared, he blinked, "D-Doctor Wilson?" He didn't believe he was seeing her. "That's right, it's me." She kept looking forward at me, not down.  
"What are you doing here? Are you coming to Holland with me?" He glanced down seeing the people watching, it made him nervous.  
"You're going to Holland?" Nikole asked him, biting her lip, unsure of how to do this.  
Nodding Haywire reached into his pocket, it made Nikole start reaching for the gun in her pocket.  
Haywire pulled out a folded picture, unfolding it like a child on Christmas. "See! Holland!" Haywire pointed to the picture with the windmill.  
Nikole smiled softly, "It's beautiful Charles, really beautiful." She felt so nervous.  
"You can come with me, if you want too! My raft could fit us, both!" He smiled, he remembered her in his hazy memory, how she'd give him Tropical lollipops when she'd visit.  
"I'd like to Charles, but - I don't think, do you remember what you did?" She wasn't a negotiator, she was a Doctor. She felt the breeze blowing into her hair, holding onto the railing.  
Charles stared; he looked away from her, holding his picture close to his chest. "They... They hurt her, like my parents hurt me." He looked up sadness in his eyes.  
"I know Charles but, the law - they wont let you go to Holland." She whispered stepping closer to him. Watching his eyes enlarge. "But, my raft..." He looked off toward where his Raft was in the water. "I need to go to Holland!" Charles nodded seriously.  
"But the police, they wont let you. Charles they'll put you back in Fox River." Nikole watched him twitch. "No! No! They won't! They can't!" He looked to the ground below.

"They can't if you wont let them..." Nikole couldn't believe she was doing this, but she kept thinking about Alex. "I could get to Holland." Charles looked over the railing again.  
"You could..." Nikole nodded. "If you wanted to." She watched him, all ready climbing over the railing. "I'm going to Holland, Doctor Wilson! Holland!" He looked back at her, before he pushed himself off the rail, free falling, the picture in his hand floating beside him.  
Nikole turned her head, looking around and wincing when she head the thud to the ground below, peoples gasps.


	28. Chapter 29

"You know," Olivia kept looking to Lincoln, the cigar club, "My dad is a member of that club..." she whispered, "I know, cos he took me once when I was eight, I didn't want to go piano lessons, and my mum didn't like him going to the club so much, so he lied, and I lied." she laughed, "I mean, the times when my parents didn't hate me." she kept looking to the building, it hadn't change a bit.

Lincoln kept looking at the building; inside of the walls were something to exonerate him. He side glanced Olivia, "I'm sure they don't hate you..." He tried to lighten the subject, biting the inside of his cheek.

"I think when my mother gave me thirty minutes to pack," her tone dropped. "And my dad set the timer on the oven, and none of them looked at me," she exhaled touching her forehead, "I think they hated me." slowly her eyes looked to Lincoln. "Worse months of my life..."

"I'm sorry." Lincoln whispered, looking over her, sadness in his eyes. His hand brushed against her back, rubbing it for a minute.

Olivia closed her eyes for a few seconds leaning forward, "You have magical fingers." she purred lightly ignoring Paul in the driver seat, her eyes kept close enjoying the moment as much as she could.

"Thank you, I really do try." Lincoln kept rubbing Olivia's back, Paul staring at him, with a raised eyebrow, as he cleaned his sunglasses. Lincoln stuck his tongue out at him.

"Wait," Olivia opened her eyes, "Sirens," he kept a serious look on her face, "Paul, go to the back, big chance, they've gone back." she kept looking to Lincoln. "I knew they shouldn't of gone in there!" she snapped feeling horrible.

"Like you could've stopped them." Lincoln watched Paul pulling around the building, toward the back parking lot.

Michael and Sara jumped into the car, Sara in the back, Michael in the front. "We couldn't get it..." Sara was out of breath.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "I assumed that much," she pointed out ignoring the black eye Sara was sporting now.

"Perfect, what are we going to do now? Not only have we alerted people about you being in the area." Paul said while driving away.  
"Shut up, we'll figure something out!" Lincoln snapped.

"Well," Michael kept looking to everyone else but Paul, "Someone is a member," he said lightly handing the leaflet to Lincoln.

Olivia laughed, "My father is the last person who'll help us." she pointed out quickly.

Michael face palmed, "No, under your father," he said trying to keep his cool.

Sara glanced over Lincoln's shoulder, "Pope," her eyes meeting Michael's, "Pope..."

"Mike, do you really think the Ex Warden of the prison we escaped from is going to help us?" Lincoln looked over Henry Pope's face on the leaflet, before looking at Sara over his shoulder. "Do you mind? - When's the last time you brushed!" He held his nose and waved the leaflet around.

Michael looked to Lincoln, "I have enough with Olivia being a bitch to Sara, but do you have to join her?"

Olivia kept whistling while looking around the car, trying to ignore the look on Sara's face. Sara kept watching Michael, "It's okay," her eyes not seeing Olivia or Lincoln, "They are not bothering me at all..."

"I'm not being a bitch, Michael I was being honest." Lincoln sighed; sometimes he just didn't understand his little brother's taste in ladies. In fact sometimes he wished he'd kept Nika around.  
"Here, have some gum." Paul held a package to the back seat.

Sara glanced from the gum, to Paul's hand, she covered her mouth with her hand breathing into it, she sniffed before looking to Lincoln. "You know, I don't know what I've done to offend you." her voice light.

Olivia exhaled, "Well, I know what you did to offend me," she started, "you..."

"Olivia shut up!" Michael snapped at him, "Paul, just get us to Pope's house," he kept ignoring the looks from the back seat.

"You offended me, by offending Olivia." Lincoln kept staring over Sara. "I liked Nikole better anyways, she gave out lollipops."  
"Ouu, lollipops?" Paul tried to join the conversation while driving.

"Mmm-hmm! The best lollipops." Lincoln pointed out.

Sara rolled her eyes, "She just encourages a bunch of suckers..." her voice bitter, "Lollies are for kids."

"For kids, I call them tools to practice fun stuff with..." she giggled while thinking, she reached into a pocket taking out a cherry pop, she unwrapped it, opening her mouth before lightly licking it, closing her mouth around it sucking softly.

Sara kept staring, "You're a pervert!" her tone snapped.

Olivia kept licking, "no, you're a pervert, for your mind going there, but don't act live you've never given head, you've probably gone down on more guys that I have."

"Well at least they were guys!" Sara tried to sound mean.

Olivia paused for a heartbeat, took the lollipop out handing it to Lincoln. "Wow, you made a lesbian remark," she nodded, "Well, if you want advice of going down on a girl, I'd be more than welcome to tell you..." she stopped, "but then I'm not gay."

Lincoln looked half curious-half amused. "Yes, Olivia tell us, tell us the art of going down on a girl." Lincoln tapped Michael's shoulder. "You might wanna copy down notes!"

Sara kept looking to Lincoln like he had lost his mind. "Come on, is sex all you guys think about?"

"Why, because Michael hasn't giving you seven minutes in heaven?" Olivia asked taking the lollipop from Lincoln again.

Michael rolled his eyes, "Olivia, don't, just please for me..." he turned back watching his old school friend. "For me."

Olivia bit her lip trying to keep calm, but Sara was still watching her. "Come on, you've been on the run!" her voice trying to see reason.

"And, me and Linc have done it like, four times," she said rationally.

Michael choked for a second, "What!" he stared to his brother, "Serious Olivia I don't want to know," he placed his fingers in his ears.

Reaching around, Lincoln pulls Michael's fingers from his ears, "Four times." Lincoln laughed. "Four and some Oral, remember that time when Michael was asleep?" He snickered, just to drive his brother crazy.  
Paul kept looking back at everyone. "You guys are more complex then ... I expected." He admitted.

"You know Linc," Michael turned around looking at his brother's smug face, "I don't want to hear, how your cock was in my best friends mouth, considering the age gap..."

Olivia stopped laughing, "Michael, age gap," she pointed out, "Isn't like I'm twelve and he's sixteen..."

Sara sighed, "Can we stop talking about cocks, and mouths, please, it's making me feel sick." her hands on her stomach.

"Well it's not just cock and mouths, it can be pussy and mouths too," she smirked, "and, well, I know who is great at that..."

"Livia, if you care about me, in any shape or form," his eyes pleading now, "please, don't finish that sentence, please."

"We are here." Paul said stopping the car outside the residence of Henry Pope remembering the last time he was at this house, with Danny. He thought back to Danny for a minute. Keeping to himself.  
"Oh relax, Michael lighten up..." Lincoln scoffed rolling his eyes.

Sara and Michael jumped out of the car together going to the front door. Olivia still looking to Lincoln, "You think," she turned seeing the front door open, and Michael with Sara going inside. "Them two, just don't fit right with me," her head tilted. "I mean, I just don't see what he sees in her, aside the no soul, and practically a whore."

"I don't get it either, sometimes I think it's because, Nikole wasn't stupid enough to fall for him. Now Michael feels bad Sara went all Suicide after leaving the door open and he feels like he owes her." Lincoln nodded.

Alex was walking through a airport with his phone to his ear, "So what is the news on Franklin?" he kept walking carefully.

"Well, in Deedee's medical records, she had PKD," Lang spoke quickly, "so if we're in luck, she'll get sick enough that Franklin will have to show his head," her face breaking into a smile. "I'll have his photos sent to all hospitals," the sound of her some was in her voice.

Alex sighed, he didn't like it, "you don't have any kids do you Lang?" he asked seeing Nikole near a gift cart, his hand touching her waist.

"No, never saw the point," she listened as the phone dead.

Nikole turned her head, seeing Alex she gave a part-smile, before looking between the different stuffed bear selections and random lollipops. "Why can't things all be the same colour? It would save... So much time." She bit her finger.

"That would be simpler," he whispered into her ear while pulling her closer to him, "but this one," he picked up a bear paying for it quickly. "We've got a lead on Franklin," he started to walked them to where they needed to be, but knew this was only getting harder on both of them, so they needed each other.

"Benson, Minnesota." Nikole knew where they had to go, but it was the matter of going. "Watched the news while you were on the phone." She pointed out, her hand was holding onto Alex's carefully. The idea he was within reach, kept the nerves down a little bit.

Alex exhaled, "Yes," he spoke smooth, "I also got to talk to Cameron," he never really spoke about his son to Nikole until now, he didn't feel any fear with letting her in, his hand still carefully around her waist. "He's doing better, sick of hospital food, know he's better when he cares about food."

Nikole softly laughed, "That's good, I'm glad he's feeling better." She thought about Alex's son, she felt herself thinking about Kevin and it made her angry inside. "He'll probably be able to go home soon?" She glanced up at him.

Alex kept looking to the exit where a car would be waiting for them, but most of all, he kept thinking of when it was all over, to see his son again, to be able to be a father. "Yeah, I hope so too," he didn't smile, the fact he felt worse that he was the reason his son was there in the first place.

Watching Lincoln and Paul, standing on a roof, she kept quiet, the last thing she wanted was to be in a car with Michael and Sara, no she'd rather pull all the hairs from her body and eat them, so watching Lincoln glare and scold the man who framed him, it was more entertaining for her. "So Paul," she started while playing with a snicker bar, "What did you see in Caroline anyway?"

Paul glared at Olivia, "Shut up, it was a long time ago!" He crossed his arms.

Olivia kept still while he's freak out didn't affect her; "Yeah, a long time ago, yet you're still emotional about it." she kept nodding. "If it makes you feel better, I still hate my asshole of a Husband for marrying me for a car!"

"Yeah, that... Really makes me feel better, Olivia." Paul had a still unpleased face.

"Wow master sarcasm," Olivia got to her feet walking to the edge where they were standing, she looked over to the club, "So, if he's going to take forever, he's double crossing us right?" she asked softly placing a hand on Lincoln's shoulder.

Lincoln kept looking down at the club across the street, "You know, I'm really, really hoping that isn't the case, but - I really wouldn't blame the guy, I mean the nine of us did break out of his Prison..."

"Well," Olivia played her hands over his, "We're going to have to have a little faith." she inhaled, "but something keeps getting kicked in the gut," her finger pointed to a limo parking in front of the club.

"We've gotta go." Lincoln saw several agents getting out of the Limo.  
Looking back to Paul who was loading his gun, "Trouble." He nodded, turning to head down from the roof.

"Linc, did you say something about see and dead stare with your hands wrapped around a throat." she pointed, "I think that little Asian man is the threat you need." she found herself rushing down the ladder, looking to the other's, "Pounding time."

When Kim flashed his gun at Henry, Henry blinked, before seeing Michael running down Kim.  
A gunshot of Paul shooting an agent and Lincoln grabbed Kim, punching him in the face hard, several times.

Olivia got into the front seat, she glanced to Sara in the back seat, "Michael," she kissed his cheek, "you're amazing." she glanced back to Sara's face.

Michael feeling awkward, "Erm, Linc!" he called out the window, Henry in the back of the car looking to Sara now. "Linc stop pounding on that guy we gotta go!"

Giving Kim one more punch in his face, Lincoln pushed back, getting into the back seat of the car, slamming the door as Paul moved to get back in.

Sara looked into his eyes, for a second smirked before pushing the lock down, she gave him a wave goodbye. Michael drove away quickly. Olivia was looking out the window seeing Paul run for his life, she waved back with a sad face, she really felt bad for that man.

Henry kept thinking about the deal Michael made with him back at his house, it made him bit his bit as he sat in the middle of Sara and Lincoln. Looking to Olivia in the front.

Alex had gotten the call; he was glancing to Nikole while looking to the hospital that had called them, "You're sure we can do this." He pulled his gun from the glove compartment. "We've gotta go." he felt bad, he had to get this man, but then after him, four more to go.

Nodding as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail, Nikole looked at the Hospital in front of them. "Well, lets go." She opened the door to the passenger side, fixing her shirt.

C-Note was walking out of the hospital with Dede, he kept looking to Alex and Nikole, he felt his eyes widen. First thing he did was pull his daughter into his arms, turning around and starting to run.

Alex exhaled, this was going to be bad, "Come on..." he kept serious, but he wasn't going to gun a man down in front of his child.

Tailing behind C-Note, Nikole and Alex watched him, as he kept looking back behind him, looking panicked as he rushed onto a Metro Lines bus, the doors closing as Nikole and Alex caught up.

C-Note froze, he kept looking to Alex holding his gun up, "Miles, you can't keep running..." he focused on the man.

The moment C-Note was no longer holding onto Dede, she was holding onto him for dear life. "I'm sorry, she won't let go..." he kept his hands up.

Nikole stepped forward, kneeling down, "Dede, right?" Nikole's voice was soft. Looking over the little girl. "Your dad says you aren't feeling very well, is that right?" She looked from C-Note to Dede. Her Doctorly side was taking over.

"Daddy, I don't want you to go..." she cried holding onto him tighter, "Daddy..." she cried holding on tighter.

Alex inhaled, "Dede, you need to let him go," he kept his voice calm, he didn't want to make a scene, but it was impossible now.

C-Note sighed, "I'm sorry, I," he held his hands up while the door closed.

Arriving at a higher-classed hotel then the pervious Hotel's they'd stayed at.  
Lincoln felt nervous. Holding a stolen laptop he kept looking to Olivia who was holding the memory stick in her hands carefully. "We've gotta get a room." Lincoln stated the obvious.

"Sara," Olivia gave a smile, "Come on," she pushed her, "Go, get us a room." she kept hold of her smile. "Go..."

"I am going." Sara snapped before going over to the desk, she glanced back to them before paying for a room. "Right, lets go." she whispered while walking in front of them.

Michael was quick to her side holding her hand, "just ignore Livia, she's just a bitch like that."

"No, it has nothing to do with the sheer fact, Sara is the only one of us who isn't a wanted convict." Lincoln was walking with Olivia behind Sara and Michael holding the laptop.

Getting in the room, Olivia glanced around, she watched Michael taking the laptop from Lincoln going to a chair, he placed the laptop on the table opening it up. "What do you thinks on it?" Sara asked him softly.

Michael paused, "Something the president doesn't want anyone to hear..."

"Maybe she's singing that song, my neck my back..." Olivia spoke up.

Sara blinked in disbelief. "You're not funny..."

"Lick my," Lincoln paused seeing the look on Sara's face. "UH! Just like that." He had heard that song on the radio a few times. Remember the clean edited version which was half the song missing.  
"Right, memory stick." He held his hand out, palm up for the stick.

"First you gotta put your neck into it. Don't stop, just do, do it. Then you roll your tongue, from the crack back to the front. Then suck it off til I shake and cum..." Olivia froze feeling Sara and Michael's eye on her. "What we're all grown ups, and we all have sexual needs." she kept feeling their stare. "Okay, some of us have needs that are being met..."

"Right," Michael exhaled, "You've got the memory stick Livia..." he held his hand out, she quickly placed it on his palm. "Thank you."

The high tension in the room was thick enough to be cut by a knife as Michael took the memory stick putting it in the computer, it taking a long time to register as new software on the P.C. laptop. Before the audio player appeared.

Olivia kept silent now, her eyes on Michael, "So this is it?" she asked softly, putting her hands into her pockets.

"You ready?" Michael asked, he glanced over to Sara who was waiting to know what she had given the brothers.

As the audio player started playing the recording of a phone call, Lincoln's eyes had gone huge, his hand came to cover his mouth, listening to Caroline and Terrence speaking with each other.  
The hotel room was silent except for that audio clip and when it ended, Lincoln almost gagged.

"He's turning himself in..." Alex glanced over to Nikole, "He wants us to meet him," he looked over Nikole, "But he made a request that you see over his daughter's care." his tone was serious, but the fact was, C-Note didn't want to trust anyone, plus he knew he could trust Nikole with Dede.

Nodding, Nikole kept looking around the basic small town hospital. "That's a request I can honour." She looked to Alex now. "As long as, you don't mind?" She itched the back of her neck.

Alex touched her face, looking into her eyes, "you're a doctor," he pointed out, "I've known for a while that you've missed that part of your life." he looked to the doors of the hospital open, he saw C-Note holding Dede in his arms, she was so weak, he kept looking to Nikole.

"Please," he looked beaten, "you have to do this for me," he kept serious.

Alex nodded, "I'll make my calls, Nikole." he looked to his partner in so many ways, "I've talked to the chief of medicine, he has given you full hospital use."

"Just do what you have to," C-Note spoke softly, "She's my baby, I want her to be okay." he couldn't control himself, but the fact his family was everything to him.

Alex watched the man hand over the little girl, "I will go talk through about Kacee," he touched his arm, "But Nikole will take great care of your daughter."

Nodding, "I'll personally see to it, that she'll be okay, you've done the right thing." She half-smiled at C-Note, before turning to Alex. "I've gotta." She gestured her head toward the hospital, holding Dede close to her. "Call me if you need anything." She stepped back, heading toward a different part of the hospital.


	29. Chapter 30

"Wait," Olivia held her hands up, "I am finding this very, very difficult to understand." she placed her hands to her stomach trying to stop the need to vomit. "I didn't hear what I thought I just heard?"

Michael looked up to Olivia, "No, we all heard it," he kept looking to the memory stick still in the laptop, the audio had stopped minutes ago, but everyone was trying to wrap their head around what they just heard.

"That's... Absolutely, disgusting." Lincoln felt dirty, he felt disgusted. He kept thinking about the words he'd heard. The voices of the two people he hated the most in the world right now.

Sara kept looking to Michael, "so what are we going to do with this?" she kept looking to everyone trying to work something out.

Olivia kept her hands in her pocket, "I'd say burn it," she then shrugged, "but we need it," she glanced to Michael. "What you think?"

Michael inhaled, "Well, we need to get this to a lawyer, someone who can see if it can help us in court..."

"But can we trust the courts, Michael?" Lincoln kept tapping his lower lip, "After everything you have to realize my distrust with that." His voice was low; he kept looking to the cell phone on the table.

For a second Olivia turned to face Lincoln, "Jane," her voice light, "She might know something," she added while ignoring the confused look Sara was giving them. "It's worth a try." she pointed out touching Lincoln's shoulders.

"I'm gonna call her." Lincoln picked up the cell phone on the table, biting his lip. He glanced over everyone, kissed Olivia on the cheek, before turning and heading into another room.

Lincoln was pacing in the other room talking to L.J. "We can probably get back together soon." Lincoln said softly.  
L.J. stammered over the phone, "Oh, I... " He paused. "Dad?" He asked.  
"Yeah?" Lincoln listened to him.  
"I really, kind of like... Normal life, I'm in school again - under a false name but..." He whispered.

Standing in a privet hospital room, Nikole was wearing a white lab-coat that she missed so much.  
Watching Dede who slept with an I.V. in her arm, the blankets tucked in around her carefully.  
She took her cell phone from her pocket, dialling Alex's number, putting the phone to her ear.

Alex picked up the phone placing it to his ear, "Mahone," he was so used to answering the phone that way, he was looking to C-note sitting in front of the laptop, it was getting no where, and the Company was starting to ride him again.

Nikole could hear the seriousness in his voice. "Its Nikole." She said walking over, brushing a wrinkle from the blankets around Dede. Seeing her stir around while still asleep. "Thought I should let you know, Dede's fine."

Alex focused on the man, "That is good," he kept feeling worse, "but we're got a problem..." he added, "You know what I have to do?" he asked her through the phone, he didn't want to, but it was part of the new deal, the Fox River escapees or his son, and Nikole.

"I know, but what's the problem?" She asked him lowly, she kept thinking about Haywire, she could still hear him hitting the hard ground, It made her wince.

Alex kept thinking about everything, "I need you to make sure, promise me that you'll make sure Kacee stays out of lock up, you keep caring for that little girl." he inhaled, "I'll have to do something I'll regret, but you be good, keep everything moving forward for this family." he inhaled, "I'll see you later." he hung the phone up.

Kacee walked into the room holding a cup of coffee, "Hey, you're Doctor Wilson?" she asked looking over her baby girl, she didn't think she'd see her again.

Staring at her phone for a minute, Nikole flipped it closed, sliding it back into her pocket. "Yes, I am." She looked over Kacee, "You must be, Kacee Franklin." She looked back to Dede sleeping.

"Yes," she walked into the room, Kacee kept her eyes on her little girl, she lightly glanced over the Teddy in her arms, she looked up to Nikole. "I don't know how to thank you," her voice soft, she didn't want to wake her daughter. "How bad was she?"

"Well." Nikole exhaled, "No very good, but not the worst either."

Kacee walked close to the bed, her hand touching Dede's arm, "I'm happy she's doing better," her voice kept the soft tone, her eyes focused on her daughter. "I told him not to turn himself in, I didn't know Dede was making a bad turn, I never." her voice caught in her throat, "you must think we're bad parents, Benjamin and me."

Nikole came to stand beside Kacee, touching her shoulder softly. "No, I don't. I think you are two good people that are caught up in some bad stuff." She nodded.

Olivia kept watching Lincoln at the window; he was talking a Cooper Green through a maze to see if they could trust him. She played with some fries on a plate looking over the shapes she was making. For a second she went to eat feeling the smell hit her, she held her mouth quickly going to the bathroom to be sick, she sat down looking to the nice bathroom, she exhaled running her hands into her hair, she kept looking to her watch before standing up running the tap, she glanced to the door flushing the chain, rinsing her mouth out, she walked back to Lincoln. "So, how is the going to prove this man's worth trusting?" she asked looking out the window Lincoln was standing in front of.

"It'll drown out any bugs he's wearing for one..." Lincoln looked at her, how she looked paler then usual. It worried him. "You feeling okay?" He touched her cheek carefully that felt warm.

"All this stress, it must be making me extra queasy that's all." Olivia stood next to Lincoln holding herself close to him. "I missed the idea of going to Panama..." her voice light, her eyes looking up to Lincoln's face, "Where did Sara rush off to this time?"

Lincoln looked at her, "Something about getting some air or something, I really have no idea, I didn't pay attention." He laughed, brushing his fingers into his hair. "We'll be in Panama soon enough." He promised.

"I just," she closed her eyes for a second taking the moment, "Damn phone," she quickly picked it up, "Yo, yo yiggidy Yo," her voice light hearted.

"Olivia," Sara's voice was out of breath, "Olivia, she repeated, "Where is Michael?"

"Erm, with that Cooper guy, why?" Olivia held the phone to the side of her face carefully.

Sara exhaled, "Olivia, that isn't Cooper Green, he's with me, repeat, the man Michael's with now isn't Cooper Green."

Olivia's face went pale, her eyes going to Lincoln. "Michael's in danger, that man is, it's, go beat him up!" she pushed Lincoln quickly.

Lincoln ran, quickly toward where Michael was suppose to be with the real Cooper Green, "Michae-" He stopped himself talking seeing Michael standing above a passed out fake Cooper Green. "Never mind." He pointed out.

Alex looked into the hospital room, his eyes going over Kacee and Dede, mother and daughter looking better, his hand holding onto the frame, he come here to see Nikole, looking to the family moment, he kept thinking would he ever have this with Cameron, he should of been with his son in the hospital, but he had to protect him, he inhaled turning around to be looking over Nikole, "I," he couldn't speak, he kept feeling the presence of the two people he didn't want to have to look at, out of the guilt burning inside of him.

Watching him, Nikole took her hand out of the lab coats pocket, "What?" Her voice was a whisper; her fingers touched his cheek softly, feeling the different emotions around. She was on an even-keel at the moment, having taken her Prozac a few hours ago.

Alex took her hand moving them away from the hospital room, he kept looking over her face, "I thought I could," he inhaled, "I told Kim, that, well Franklin doesn't know anything, I wanted to be able to, I tried, but he told me all of them have to die." he brushed his hands through his hair. "I gave him a noose," he exhaled, "I told him, to use it, or I'll," he glanced back to the room falling onto a chair holding his hands over his face.

Nikole's hand covered her mouth for a second, thinking about it, looking from Alex to the hospital room door and back to Alex. "Oh... " Her voice had dropped several octaves.

"Yeah," he kept looking into her eyes, if she only knew why he was doing it, but he wouldn't tell her the person who was forcing him to do this, was putting a bulls eye on her, she'd never understand, so he sat looking to his hands, he could feel the blood, feel the guilt. "I just don't know if I can do it any more," he slowly looked to Nikole, "I have Brad in Mexico hunting down Sucre, Theodore Bagwell has killed, and them brother's are laughing at me!"

Nikole sat on the edge of the chair, beside the one Alex was sitting on. Her arm wrapped around his shoulders. "No one is laughing at you, Alex." Her voice was soft, her eyes staring into his. "It's gonna be over soon, all over and slowly things will, get normal again."

Alex watched Nikole's eyes, "Normal," he laughed, "I'm so passed normal, I don't even know what it's like to be normal any more." he found his hand brushing her cheek, feeling her close to him, he failed most of every relationships his even been in, last one being Pam, he didn't want to fail Nikole, but he knew his life was going to hell, he didn't want to drag others with him.

"That's okay." Her voice was a whisper; her fingers were playing with his other hands finger. "Because I'm here with you." She rested her forehead lightly against his, still looking into her eyes. "And normal is overrated."

"Why do you always know the right things to say to me?" Alex asked her softly, he rested his forehead against hers, his eyes kept fixed on hers, for a fraction of a second he could focus on them eyes and not feel like he was being pulled out of orbit, that his world was safely gravitating around her world, just outside, but never really in it.

A small warm smile appeared over Nikole's lips, blinking slowly. "Because, you make it easy." She laughed just lightly. Her finger brushed into his hair for a second.

The gap between them slowly closed as Alex brushed his thumb over her cheek, feeling her smooth skin under his touch. His lips slowly brushed over hers, taking in the moment for a second to imagine this wasn't happening in the lowest point of his life, that right now, he was just taking the moment for everything it was worth working his lips carefully over her own keeping his eyes closed, feeling her warm touch.

Her fingers brushing more into his hair, her eyes closed, brushing her lips back against his, Nikole relaxed. When she was with Alex, she could forget everything, slip into that place between reality and fantasy.

Olivia laying on the bed, the fact she kept looking to the ceiling thinking over the passed weeks, over a weeks ago she was in Fox River, a week ago, everything was just getting out of America, now it was scary complicated, her eyes kept focused on her fingers above her head looking to each finger, the plan was to happen in the morning, the morning of when Caroline Reynolds would be in Chicago for a press conference. Her eyes slowly going to Lincoln beside her, sleeping with the blanket just exposing his chest, she kept focused on her hands listening to the sounds of the night.

Still asleep, Lincoln smiled, in his dream he was standing on a white sand beach, laughing with Olivia who was under a large summer umbrella.  
L.J. and Elle May in the distant waves trying to surf.  
_"Lincoln you're thirty-six years old... Why are you building a sand-castle?"_ Olivia was laughing.  
_"Because, this will be our dream house."_ Lincoln grinned at her, putting a perfect purple seashell on the top of it.

For a second Olivia kept looking over each finger, her eyes focused thinking of the days, she quickly sat up looking to the phone, she lifted up the receiver, "Good morning, how can I help you?" the receptionist answered too cheerful.

Olivia licked her lip, "Yes, can you tell me, Erm, the date please?" she felt stupid, but felt odd.

"Yes Ma'am, it's the twenty sixth of June," the woman said calmly, "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Olivia quickly hung up the phone before looking to her hands, then back to Lincoln before her hands, feeling herself doing maths in her mind but feeling stupid.

Lincoln turned over, yawning, he turned his face into the pillow, blocking his breathing without realizing it, he gasped. Opening his eyes and was glancing around the hotel room. "Oh..." He was half asleep, seeing Olivia beside him.

"Did you know, we've been out of Fox River for one week three days," she kept looking over Lincoln's face, the fact they got the main bedroom, "That is a long time." she nodded, "A long time, passed, I just can't believe it."

"That is a really long time, seems longer being on the run, always looking over your shoulder." He yawned slowly.

"Yeah, does," she moved in the blankets carefully, holding it to her chest looking around the floor, quickly picking up a shirt, "I just," she pointed to the bathroom, seeing Sara's bag quickly taking it with her, "I won't be too long..." she smiled to Lincoln before slamming the door shut.

After a while, Lincoln had gotten up, standing in the kitchen of the hotel suite, making Instant coffee, watching the marker doing it's job, looking out the window to the streets, the trees.

Michael walked from the other bedroom looking to Lincoln and the coffee machine, "mind doing me one?" he asked letting out a yawn, wearing a simple shirt and jeans looking over his brother, for a moment feeling good about today.

"Yeah, no problem." He walked to the tiny cupboards, taking out another white mug with the Grand Carlisle hotels logo in black on the side of it.  
The coffee machine clicked finishing pouring. He poured coffee into both cups. Getting the mini milk from the fridge. "Sleep, okay?" He asked.

"I slept fine, after the headboard in your room stopped banging..." Michael yawned away looking to the coffee mugs, "how about you?" he asked looking as Olivia come out of the bedroom, dressed in the same jeans and shirt looking over Michael and Lincoln, "Morning..." she walked over to the laptop quickly.

Sara exiting the bedroom looking for her purse, "Hey," she picked it up where Olivia dumped it, "Have any of you got any money so I can get some tampons?"

Lincoln made his awkwardly disgusted face. Itching the side of his head, exhaling. "Uh, no... Got nothing." He turned away; he didn't want to think of the lady his brother was possibly having a relationship with on her rag.

Michael inhaled, "I'm broke," he turned to look at Olivia on the couch looking to the laptop screen. "Livia, you got money for tampons?"

"Tampons, I don't need them," she paused, "right now, don't need them, right now..." she kept fidgeting.

Sara blinked a few times, "He wasn't asking if you need them, I need money for them..." her tone dry.

Olivia glanced up, "Oh," she reached into her pocket taking out a ten dollar bill, "Here go get your super maxi size vag plugs." she felt Sara snatch the money from here.

"You sure you don't need any?" Sara focused her eyes on her.

Olivia glared, "I ain't on the rag, but if you want to bleed from somewhere else, get out of my face!" she pushed passed Sara heading for the bathroom.

Lincoln made another face, flapping his arms. "Super Maxi sized!" He wanted to throw up, covering his mouth. "Ew! EW! Mental image!" He hit the side of his head with his hand. "Wrinkly, ginger hairy bleeding vaginas!" He held his head like he was in pain. "Make them go away!" He whispered.

Michael rolled his eyes sipping some coffee watching Sara walking out of the room, "And I am the younger brother..." he pointed out, "Want a coffee?" he looked over to Olivia playing with the blinds.

"No!" she turned to see Lincoln still spazzing out, "Linc, just think of what we did last night," she then looked out the window again, letting out a light sigh.

Michael rubbed his temple placing the coffee down on the table, "Thanks," he nodded walking away, "Now I have images to go and get rid of now..." he went into the other room.

Olivia turned from the window looking over Lincoln, "So what are you planning for today?"

Sipping the coffee, Lincoln looked at her, "I've got to visit someone." He thought about it, "About some unfinished business - to put it short."

"Unfinished business..." Olivia nodded, "I'll just stay here while you do, what you do." she glanced over the coffee mug, to the door seeing Sara coming back into the room, Michael coming into the bedroom.

Michael fitting his baseball cap on, "Right," he glanced around the room, "Where can I meet you?" he asked Sara.

Sara quickly gave an address, and Michael nodded, "meet you there at one thirty?"

"One Thirty," Sara replied looking to her bag, smiling to Michael.

For a second Michael inhaled, "And if this doing work," he glanced around the room, "I love you," he walked away.

Olivia inhaled, and Sara sighed, "He wasn't talking to you..." she pointed out. "He was talking to Linc."

Sara rolled her eyes, "He could of been talking to all of us." she then looked to Lincoln for back up.

"Pretty sure, he was talking to me." Lincoln pulling a jacket on, placed his hands on Olivia's cheeks, bringing his face close to hers, his lips pressed against her own for a minute, kissing her powerfully - yet calmly at the same time, before pulling away, his thumbs brushing her cheeks, his eyes looking into hers. "I love you, see you soon." And he brought his lips down to kiss her again, his fingers brushed into her hair. Before letting her go again, standing up, he left the Hotel room, closing the door slowly. Leaving Olivia and Sara alone together.

Alex kept looking to Nikole standing talking to the fake Cooper Green, "So he asked you to walk into the lake..." he kept thinking, looking around, "So where they sent you, wanted to keep you in their sight..." he kept looking around the park, his eyes going to the biggest building, the Hotel. "There!" he pointed out looking to Nikole. "Would you assume that place can see all of the locations?"

Turning her head, looking at the Grand Carlisle Hotel, Nikole turned her back to the Hotel, scanning across the park, before looking back to Alex. "Perfect line of vision." She looked at the fake Cooper Green.

Alex glanced over Nikole, then started to make his way over, he kept thinking about finally getting Scofield, Burrows and Hart leaving Bagwell and Sucre, he inhaled while getting to the hotel reception with Nikole close behind him, he looked over the desk woman. "Did these men check into this hotel?" he asked holding photos up of the brothers. The woman just shook her head. "What about this one?" he showed Sara's face.

"Oh, she was down in the shop a few moments ago, brought a big pack of super maxi Tampons..." her voice factly.

"That's... Just not, right." Nikole pointed out looking like she'd sketched a mental image into her mind unwillingly, shaking it off. "What room?" She asked the desk lady.  
"Let me check." She started typing on her keyboard, glancing from Alex to Nikole and back again, "She was complaining about cramps and I was like, too much information. I mean I'm all down for sympathy but when you need Super Maxi Tampons - something isn't right there." She whispered.  
Nikole looked around, "The computer takes a minute to search, we're running slow servers this morning." The front desk lady smiled again. "I'd be embarrassed to have to buy Tampons that size. S'why I take the pill." She laughed.  
"Mmm-hmm, the shot." Nikole gestured to herself, kind of forgetting Alex was still standing there.  
"Oh, I was on the shot for a while, but I hate needles, so just started the pill - Oh, Suite 508, on the fifth floor." She smiled.

Alex and Nikole going up the stairs, the room wasn't that high up, he glanced to a maid. He flashed his badge looking badass, "Can I have your?" he pointed to her key card, she nodded handing it over to him, he now pointed for her to leave, she didn't hesitate.

Olivia kept looking out the window, her eyes focused listening to the door, Sara jumped seeing it open, but Olivia had the safety lock on, so Sara rushed into a bedroom.

Olivia quickly pulled the curtain around herself standing still against the window seeing Alex going passed towards the bedroom.

Nikole walked soundless across the floor, which was an accomplishment in high heels, her gun raised.  
Looking around the Hotel Suite, looking in the kitchen, to nothing. Turning to see feet and something hidden around the curtains. She wanted to laugh, "One, two, three on Olivia." Nikole was standing in front on the curtains. Lowering her gun.

"You can't see me..." Olivia whispered while seeing only the inside of the curtains, her eyes open trying to ignore the fact that everything was feeling worse, and she could only hold in the sick feeling for so long.

"Olivia, I know you're there." Nikole face palmed, "I can see your feet, and you just talked to me..." She watched the feet shuffling unhidden by the curtains.

"No..." Olivia whispered, "It's not me..." her eyes kept closed while rubbing her hands over her stomach, her head feeling dizzy trying to keep herself calm and quiet.

"No, no it's not you at all... I can't see you and I can't hear you. We're just having a conversation." Nikole used a sarcastic tone, watching the outline of her body in the curtains.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Olivia moved the curtain now, she found herself tripping and sticking her head inside a plant pot throwing up.

"Hmm, amazing. I can see you now." Nikole watched Olivia getting sick inside the plant.  
Putting her gun back into the holster, she rubbed her forehead. "Did you eat some back Mexican?" She wondered, walking over, brushing some of Olivia's hair away from her face.

Olivia turned to look at Nikole, "No Mexican..." her hand brushing her mouth looking to Alex holding Sara, he pulled her into the room pushing her on the sofa. "Hey Maxi..."

Alex sighed, "Where's Scofield!" he snapped to Sara now, his eyes looking to Olivia knelling in front of a plant. "Burrows?" he didn't snap so much at Olivia.

Olivia kept looking to Alex; "Erm, I like pancakes..." she tried to look cute.

Alex watched Nikole, "Get here on the sofa, so I can keep an eye on them both!"

Pulling Olivia up, carefully. Nikole brought her to the couch, pushing her down onto it. "Gum?" She held a stick out to Olivia who had that 'I taste my puke' expression.  
Before glaring at Sara, "Where's Scofield?" She looked annoyed with her, her and her huge vagina.

"Thank you," Olivia took the gum while popping it in her mouth with a smile, "It's blueberry flavour." her eyes looking over Nikole's. "Awesome!"

Sara kept looking confused; "I broke up with Michael, I have no idea where he is..." her voice was low.

Alex laughed, "Really, like the time in Gila?" he pointed out.

Sara inhaled, "I don't expect you to believe me, but, but," she glanced next to her taking Olivia's hand, "but he didn't like my feelings for Olivia, and hers for me..." she kept watching Alex and Nikole, "we're lovers."

Nikole looked at Olivia and then to Sara and their hands together. Resisting an eye roll.  
Glancing to Alex, putting her hands on her hips. "Really?" She asked casually.  
She remembered that one time, Olivia and herself used serious voices to sing; My neck, my back.  
"I mean, Sara I always wondered about you but, Olivia... I thought you were way to into cock to go full-on pussy?" She watched Olivia.

Alex kept watching Olivia's face while her eyes going to Sara's. "So you're really lovers?" Alex kept smooth, "you two have sex?"

"Na!" Olivia jumped up pulling her hand away, "I can't do it, I can't, I love cock, I love Lincoln Burrows cock," she started to waved her hand about, "Hand sanitizer, anything!"

"Thought so." Nikole reached into her pocket, taking out a mini bottle of hand sanitizing gel. "Next time you try to lie about something, Sara. Make sure the other party involved won't crumble."

Olivia rubbed the gel into her skin, her eyes on Sara, "I hate you, I do, you make my skin crawl and the thought of you near my Vag makes me want to die." her eyes going to Nikole.

Alex focused on Sara, "So, question, where is Scofield!" he snapped, this time running his hand into his hair.

Sara focused, "You gotta know it's not real hard for me to recognize a junkie. I - I... I'm saying, you don't look so good." her eyes focused on Alex.

Olivia turned to look at Alex popping a pill into his mouth, "Erm, I'm not an ex anything, but I can tell his on drugs... So's she, I'm not, cos I..." she paused, "Never mind."

Alex sighed, "I'm fine," he snapped to Sara while looking out the window.

Sara didn't budge, "you mind me asking what are you taking?" she leant forward, forgetting she was being kept here against her will.

Alex took his pen, took one out, "Here, you want one?" he asked.

"No thank you," Sara replied watching his eyes.

Alex laughed throwing it at her, "Save it for later."

Olivia looked over to Alex, "What about me, I want one too..." she pouted her lip.

"Benzodiazepine's a hardcore tranquillizer, man. You take these everyday?" Sara looked over the pill.

Olivia glared, "If you're not going to have it, give it here!" she snapped.

Sara glared to Olivia, "Shut up!" she snapped keeping her eyes on Alex.

"Why don't all of you, just shut up." Nikole was standing on the opposite side of the couch, "What Sara, it's not Morphine enough for your liking?" She snapped at the woman she used to work with.  
It wasn't that hard to tell Alex was a pill-popper, it hadn't taken her long to realize it either. But it was something she never brought up and something he never talked about. It bugged her when other people did.

"Twenty milligrams." Alex said out of the silence, "That's what I take a day..." he inhaled brushing his hand into his hair again making it stick up.

Olivia kept quiet while looking from Sara to Alex, back to Nikole, she rubbed her hand over her stomach, she didn't like this feeling setting in.

Sara kept her eyes on Alex, "Must feel like you're walking under water..." her tone light.

"I do. It's very quiet down here," he kept his voice calm, slowly looking to Nikole feeling like a failure again.

Sara nodded, "That's why you started, right? Peace and quiet? It's not why you do it any more though, it is? I know it's the headaches, right? And you probably don't sleep. And you know you're gonna destroy yourself, right?" her eyes kept focused.

Olivia glanced over to Nikole's face while she listened to Alex, back to Alex who kept looking at Nikole, "I hadn't ruled that out as a possibility."

As she was staring at Alex, listening to his final statement, Nikole looked away and around the Hotel room. Feeling a sadness washing over her, seeing Sara still staring at Alex.  
Nikole got mad, her eyes narrowing. "Shut up, Sara." Her voice was low and dark. "You better hope your Boy Friend calls soon. Before I put a bullet in your head!" Nikole was looking dangerously at her. Trying to calm down.

Sara kept looking to Nikole feeling scared, "Erm, I didn't know..." her eyes going to Alex, "you two are involved?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Okay, I'm not putting my excellent memory into this, or the fact I am way smarter than you Sara into the matter." she folded her arms, "but you even a mentality challenged toddler can see they are fucking like rabbits on E."

Alex blinked to Olivia, "I don't have to justify my actions to you," he snapped to Sara.

Nikole hissed at Olivia, "Shut up, shut up and SHUT UP!" She stood up off the chair she was sitting on. Looking annoyed with Sara. "Keep your mouth shut, you annoying Maxi Pad wearing, Ginger!" She snapped. Turning and walking to the other side of the Hotel's living room type area. Biting the side of her Index finger.

"I think I need to throw up again." Olivia quickly rushed to the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

Sara glanced to the bathroom, her eyes to Alex, "I don't see you bugger her for the location of Burrows!" her voice was dark.

Alex glared, "Nikole, go keep an eye on her," he snapped, he didn't mean to snap, but everything was seriously getting to him now.

Nikole glared at Alex, "I AM!" Her voice was dark and angry. She was all ready heading to the washroom. Seeing the door closed, Nikole stood outside of it, her arms crossed listening to Olivia getting sick. "You sound really attractive right now." She said behind the door.

Olivia rubbed her stomach flushing the toilet; "Nikole, you're my doctor still right?" she asked quickly brushing her teeth trying to get the sick taste out of her mouth.

Leaning against the door, so it closed, Nikole was watching Olivia in the larger than average washroom, seeing into the mirror as Olivia brushed her teeth. "Of course, I am." She nodded. "I just carry a gun now..." She shrugged. "What's up?"

"Well," Olivia slowly opened the door, ignoring the sound of Alex, "Nikole," her voice dropped, "Can you help me?" she kept in the bathroom, "I've been feeling sick, tired, and my stomach feel weird." her voice cool, "I've got food poisoning right... Right..."

Looking over Olivia's face, that was pale. Nikole reaching out, touched her forehead, feeling it warm but not a fever. "Not food poisoning." She repeated what Olivia had said, her eyes resting on Olivia's. "When did you last have, your period?" She asked carefully.

Olivia kept staring blank, "If I say about a few weeks before the escape..." she then looked to her hands, "I..." she now brushed her hands into her hair, "you're going to say what I am thinking?"

"If you aren't on birth control anymore and Lincoln's been getting lucky without protection." Nikole bit the side of her lower lip. "It's very possible you could be ... Pregnant." She said the last word carefully.

"Nikole," Olivia said lightly, her eyes looking carefully over her. "You know what Alex is ordered to do?" her hand touched her stomach, "Please, I, I can't." she felt her eyes welling up.

Looking away, Nikole glanced back to the living room where you could hear Sara and Alex lowly speaking. "I... I know." Her voice was low. "I... " She looked to the door of the suite. "Just, go..." She nodded.

Olivia nodded quickly picking herself up walking out of the door, she didn't look behind her while rushing out of the hotel.

Alex kept looking to Nikole, he brushed his hand, he looked to Sara, he went to speak when Sara's phone rung, "Answer it!" he snapped, "Answer it!" he pointed the gun, but Sara quickly jumped knocking the gun from his hand, she quickly picked the phone up looking to Alex. "Don't move..." she kept backing up slowly.

Alex glanced up to Sara, "you don't want to do that." his eyes focused.

"Right now, you don't know what I want," she kept looking at him, "Stay, right there..." she quickly ran from the hotel.

Staring at herself in the washroom mirror, Nikole exhaled, turning and walking from the washroom, seeing Sara leaving the Hotel. "Oh come ON!" She glanced around taking her gun from her holster. Hoping Olivia had gotten a head start.

Alex took out the clip from his pocket, "the gun wasn't loaded..." he glanced to Nikole, "Where is Hart?" he asked looking to the bathroom, "Nikki..." he kept pointing, "you've got some s'plaining to do...?"

Nikole kept a calm expression, "She overpowered me, got away... Before I could stop her." She lied smoothly. Looking at him.

Olivia inhaled, she bend over while spitting feeling dizzy from the running, she glanced to the Dockyard, her eyes looking around, seeing Michael, "Hey," she quickly rushed over to him, "Hey," her eyes looking, "what happened to your face?"

Michael knocked on the office door, "It's nothing," he muttered looking around, "where is Sara?"

"Erm, she needed more tampons..." Olivia waved a hand lightly.

Opening the office door, Derrick came out, Lincoln standing behind him. "Good luck, guys." Derrick said with a wave before disappearing.  
Lincoln standing holding the tickets in his hand, looked pleased to see the both of them. He came to Olivia pulling her into a tight hug.

Olivia slipped out of the hug quickly looking from Lincoln to Michael, "So, it all work?" she asked feeling confident.

Michael kept nodded, "Yeah," he closed the door behind him. "In a few minutes, me, you and Linc are going to get a presentational pardon." he rubbed his hand across his face.

"Michael," Olivia stepped closer, "your face looks like you've been in the ring with Mike Tyson..."

"Well wanna take the ride, gotta pay for the ticket," he smiled to Lincoln proving his wasn't a complete pussy.

Lincoln patted Michael's shoulder carefully with a smile. "Right, come on. Into the office before someone sees us." He moved aside letting them both into the office.  
When all three of them were inside, Lincoln closed the door, a tiny T.V. playing in the corner. It had been a long time since Lincoln had been in this office.

Olivia sat down looking to the crate of beer, she pulled her feet up looking over the desk, the walls, finally to Lincoln. "So what's with the being here then?" she felt her eyes focused on his, Michael walking over to the beer taking three out, handing one to Lincoln, other to Olivia.

"Livia, for victory..." he held the bottle out for her.

"No thanks," Olivia felt her hands run over her thighs before seeing the press conference start.

Watching Caroline, speaking in front of the public, her voice loud in the several microphones. _'I have an announcement of sorts.'_ Her voice shaking.  
Making Lincoln sit up against the old couch, sipping his beer. _"I have a very malignant form of Cancer ... And I am stepping down as your leader.'_ Caroline said, before stepping back, down. Chatter across the T.V. Lincoln's hands tightened around the bottle, before throwing it against the wall, it smashed loudly.

Olivia squealed while looking to the Smashing bottle, "What the fuck!" she snapped to Lincoln, "what are we going to do now!"

Michael inhaled, "The only thing we can do now..." he inhaled and exhaled. "We have to disappear, forever."

"Well. Let's not stick around any longer. We've gotta head to the boat anyways." He pulled the four tickets from his pocket, but only saw the sense of the three now.

Alex kept following behind Sara, the fact there was other cop cars following behind Sara, her car coming to a halt, she stopped the engine, picking up her phone. "Sara where are you, we're on the boat..."

Sara inhaled, "you're on the boat, I'm already on board." she inhaled while looking behind her, "Where are you, I can't find you?" her voice cool, trying to keep together.

"Me, Linc and Livia are on the front deck, I'll come get you." his voice sounded so scared, she knew he was worried about her.

"No, I know where you are, I'm on my way, I'll see you soon." Sara hung the phone up placing it in her pocket getting out of the car holding her hands in the air.

Alex got out of the car rushing over to her, "Where is Scofield? I know you was going to him..." his voice seriously pissed off now.

"I told you I am not with them anymore," her voice calm, "I am not with Scofield," her eyes slowly meeting Alex's. "I just wanted a doughnut..."

Alex laughed, "you wanted a doughnut," he waved his hands angry, "you know what, someone get her a doughnut!" he shouted, "Get her a doughnut, get her a dozen doughnuts!" he growled feeling sick hearing the sound of the boat unaware of it having Michael, Lincoln and Olivia on board.

Watching from the car, Nikole listened to Alex having a spaz-attack on Sara, biting her lip, hearing the boat's horn now too. She exhaled. Wondering where Olivia got off to.

Standing on the front deck on the cargo ship, Lincoln watched as Chicago drifted farther and farther away from its port. "Well... This is it." He pointed out, feeling the oceans breeze against his cheek.


	30. Chapter 31

Alex sat on the floor of his home office, he kept looking up the calendar, every day of the month starting from seventeenth of June had an event on it, something to show what the escapees have been doing, but the last week from twenty sixth of June until second of July were blank, it was like the brothers had disappeared from the map.

Getting to his feet Alex glanced over the print outs, all of Michael's tattoos, his eyes kept focused, somewhere in here, the answer was screaming at him.

Nikole came to lean against the offices doorframe, silently watching Alex sitting on the floor, his back to her as he stared at everything pinned up on the wall.  
It made her worried, biting her lip for a minute before letting it go, "Alex...?" She tried to catch his attention. "Any progress?" She asked carefully, her voice soft.

Turning to face her, Alex kept calm for a few seconds, it was only Nikole. "Yes," he pointed over to the Tattoos pictures. "I remember, we go these from the hard drive, I noticed this..." he pointed to the symbol in the corner, "I didn't notice it, but first I thought pie, but then, I see each tattoo, another symbol, and I'm thinking, that isn't pie, it's Alpha, like the Greek Alphabet."

Watching the different pictures of the tattoos as Alex kept pointing to different ones.  
Nikole clearly would remember having mentioned this to him at the start of the manhunt. "Alex." She said seeing him carrying on, kind of talking more to himself. Staring from the pictures and back to Nikole and to the pictures.  
"Alex." She said again a little more attention grabbing.

"What!" he snapped out of his rant, his eyes looking to Nikole's while she looked frustrated, he thought she was sexy when her face was set in its serious expression, he kept watching the blue of her eyes focused on him.

"I told you this." She pointed to the tiny Greek Alphabet on the pictures of the tattoos. "At the start of the Manhunt!" She sighed, looking really frustrated. Crossing her arms over her chest, tightly.

A brief second Alex was still, he looked over Nikole again, "Oh," was all he could muster up, he brushed a hand against her cheek looking into her eyes, "That was when you was a bitch up in my business," he paused, "and I am sorry," he brushed his lips against hers carefully, "but I've been figuring we need to find the omega..."

Nikole's lips tingling for a minute she felt lost, doing from a frustrated person to a calmer person. Looking over the different pictures, biting her lower lip in the corner.  
Before nodding. "This one, Jesus Christ in a rose..." She tilted her head. "Omega ... Also with 617?" She looked from the picture to him.

Alex glanced over the picture, for a second trying to be in the head of Michael Scofield, he kept scanning it over with his eyes before looking back to Nikole. "This is the last step of the plan, and we're going to finally find him!"

"Alex, isn't ... Scofield's mothers name, Christina Rose?" She raised her eyebrow, looking to Michael's file on his desk. Looking back to the picture, before picking up the file, flipping to his personal information. "Yeah, Christina Rose..." She looked up at him.

Alex kept focused on Nikole, "I just means we've got to go the office." he thought about the place of work, the place he'd been avoiding for the passed week, but knew that he'd have to go in at some point.

Olivia kept looking to outside world, sitting on a bus, near a window with Lincoln by her side. Her eyes kept focused on all the bright colours, the clear sky, the feeling of the road under the bus rough, her eyes couldn't take it all in, but trying to remember this was the plan all along. "It's all bright..." she smiled while touching the glass with the palm of her hand pushing aside the sick tired feeling, hating that she didn't know for a hundred percent sure of her being pregnant or not.

Lincoln was sitting on the aisle of the bus seat, looking to Olivia looking out the window, seeing the blue waters of a Panama Canal across the wooden area, but the dirt road was bumpy. "What's that smell...?" Lincoln asked inhaled from his nose.

"Sugar and Bananas," Michael said in a dry tone, "Panama's biggest exports." he kept focused forward, all he had was the plan now, no Nikole, no Sara, just a plan to give his brother and best friend a life free from death row. He brushed his hands down his thighs.

Olivia stopped looking at the trees, her eyes to Michael, "Cheer up, this was your plan after all, we're here." she kept trying to make him smile.

Lincoln looking over to Michael too, nodded. "Yeah, Michael this was your whole plan... Cheer up." He thought about Sara not being around, the smell of dirty Vagina no longer lingering in the air.

Michael kept looking to Olivia behind him, Lincoln was alive, it was his plan. "I just feel like," he kept trying to think of the right words.

"Michael," Olivia kept her tone soothing, "Sara did what she did, to save you." her eyes focused on him.

Michael kept watching her, "She didn't have to do that, I keep fucking her life up."

Lincoln tried not to look annoyed, tried not to sound annoyed. "Michael, I get it, I get that you feel like that. But Sara never did anything she didn't want to do... She didn't have to leave the door open, she didn't have to meet you in Gila, she didn't have to find you again in Chicago." Lincoln pointed out all the times Sara came back.

Olivia kept looking out the window now, "Michael, you don't have to fix every ones problems," her voice was low while playing with her hair, "She's a grown Woman, she knew what she was getting into."

"Well, I didn't have to save you Livia, but I did!" Michael didn't mean to snap, but his eyes kept focused forward now, "So, stop acting like Sara doesn't matter, when you're obviously jealous of her."

"What does Olivia have to be jealous about? It's Sara for fuck sakes, Michael!" Lincoln snapped back at his little brother. "Don't get snappy with her, just because you messed up your chances with Sara." He crossed his arms.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Lovely," she rested her forehead against the glass closing her eyes, "I need a pharmacy..." she sighed lightly.

Michael quickly looked back to her, "Why?" he kept focused on her, ignoring Lincoln. "What you need a pharmacy for?"

"Aspirin, being with you, it's going to give me a dead set head ache." she closed her eyes ignoring the feeling spreading through her body.

Lincoln became silent, moving with the bumps in the road, the mood had kind of changed. He kept biting his lip. The smell of Sugar cane and Banana's was in the air.  
"This is my first Bus ride since Fox River." His voice was more to himself.

Alex looking around the office, he kept feeling like someone was missing. "Okay, so I want to see anything going back to Panama with Christina Rose, if you find them I want them called in for questioning." he kept looking to the paperwork on his desk, the fact was clear, they were going to find all the escapees.

Nikole's eyebrows pulled together, looking at Alex questioningly. "Not really clear with law enforcement and laws but... International Laws won't allow that, will they?" She asked him.

Lang walked into the office, "She's got a point Alex, I don't think we can just arrest a foreign citizen without any..." her voice cool.

"Patriot Act, Agent Lang. I could arrest your grandmother for missing a stitch in her macramé if I wanted to." his voice smooth while looking over to Nikole. "Has anyone seen Agent Wheeler?"

Lang shrugged, "No, I've not seen him," her voice light trying to work out what was wrong with Alex. Nikole's phone now started to ring loudly.

Reaching into her pocket, Nikole looked as the 'Restricted' Caller ID, making an unsure face, she glanced from Alex to Lang and back to her phone. Flipping it open and pressing talk she brought the cell phone to her ear. "Wilson." She said into the receiver.

"Nikole," Bill Kim's voice was that cool collected calm that he was known to use when he was on the verge of a break down. "Benjamin Franklin is alive..." he kept his tone bitter now.

Nikole's eyes went wide for a minute, looking at Alex, before turning her back to Lang and him. "What? No... That's impossible." She snapped her fingers like she had something urgent to tell the other parties in the room.

"Good to know you're on top of things." Bill Kim hissed, "you was meant be keeping Alex on a short leash," he kept his hand on the phone, "I am sure you know what I am capable of doing to Alex if you don't get this sorted Nikole!"

Feeling her heart sinking and her stomach twisting into tight knots. Nikole swallowed roughly. "I.." She tried not to stammer on her words, glancing up at the office wall. "I'll sort it out, don't worry... Just don't..." She trailed off, biting her lip. "I'll sort it." She said again.

"Just what I thought you said," He hung the phone up looking to the boat floating in the middle of a lake.

Kevin looked to Bill Kim, "He will see you now." he watched him carefully.

Alex glanced over to Nikole her face looked paler than normal, "Are you okay?"

Unable to focus on anything for a moment, Nikole stared off into the blurry distance as she brought her cell phone away from her ear, her index finger snapping it shut carefully.  
"What?" She finally clued in Alex had said something, focusing now. She looked at her, seeing him in front of her.  
Remembering what Bill Kim had just said to her, made her want to get sick. "Franklin's still alive." She stared at him, seriously. Feeling her cheeks getting warm. Not feeling very well anymore.

That's impossible. They would need permission from my office.

Nikole snapped herself out of whatever she was in. Grabbing her bag that doubled as her purse pulling it over her shoulder. Looking back to Alex. "Yeah, purse. Got it lets go." She nodded.

Alex walked into the parking Garage, he looked to Nikole getting into the front seat, he could feel something in the air, looking around seeing his car pulling into the parking garage. "I've got to take care of some un finished business." he kissed her carefully walking over to the car.

"Mark," Alex's voice was creepy while looking over the man he used to dislike, but now completely hate. "In old England, the punishment for a traitorous act was beheading. Following the execution they would hold the head up by the hair not, as most people think, for the crowd to see the head, but for the head to see the crowd because consciousness sticks around for another eight seconds. The idea was that it would give the traitor one more chance to take a look at... "

"You don't want to do this, okay? Just take a moment... " Mark kept looking to Alex closer to him, he felt like the man was going to kill him.

"If you're going to stab me in the back, Agent Wheeler, be smart enough to cover up the knife!" he muttered low, his eyes fixed on the man. "Or maybe you wanted me to know it was you..."

Mark kept looking over Alex, feeling nervous, he kept glancing around the dark parking garage wishing someone would walk by, so Mark could run off. He swallowed roughly. "Yeah? What- What about you and your crimes Alex? Most recently the deaths; Oscar Shales, David Apolskis, and John Abruzzi." His voice trying to be rough and manly but it sounded like a squeak.

Alex inhaled, "Well, I guess you're going to tell everyone." he kept still closer to the man.

"You can erase me too, but it's not going to erase the very real fact that you're going to spend the rest of your life in prison." his voice scared, for a moment, the man scary close to him.

"You remind me of myself when I was a young agent." he kept his tone serious.

Mark inhaled, "What? I wish I could take that as a compliment! " he kept looking to Alex, "Let me take you in. Whatever mess you're in, we can clean it up."

Alex tapped the back of his head, "There's only one way out of this." he stepped back, "you really do remind me of me..." he spoke calm, "Just don't let anyone scare you into doing the wrong thing..." he turned walking away to his car opening it up getting into the driver's seat starting it up.

Getting off the bus behind Olivia and Michael in Cristobal. Lincoln looked up and around, a small store in front of them. The tall palm trees were swaying in the wind, the sounds of distant waves were crashing against the sand. "This the right place?" Lincoln asked as they all headed up the stores wooden steps.

Michael nodded, "this is it," he stepped into the store looking around, "Hola," he walked over the counter to the woman behind it smiling to him.

"You are late," the old woman said while looking over to Michael.

Olivia standing outside while Lincoln and Michael stood inside, she was feeling the heat, her hand brushing over her forehead, feeling the sweat, trying to ignore the sickness, that she was starting to notice was in fact just like her morning sickness twelve years ago.

Lincoln was looking over the different hand-made crafts in the store, listening to Michael speaking with the lady who apparently ran the store.  
He looked outside the window, seeing Olivia standing outside in the heat.  
The heat Lincoln hadn't noticed until thinking about it.  
Touching his forehead he rubbed the sweat away.  
He felt like something wasn't right, he couldn't place it and he didn't have enough alone time to ask Olivia what was wrong.  
He didn't want to bring anything up in front of his brother because he didn't want to involve Michael with anything else. But Lincoln felt a twisting in his stomach, so deep in thought, he barely heard Michael talking on the phone saying "International assistance, please." Lincoln's mind auto-shifted itself; he moved his hang to press the receiver, disconnecting Michael's call. "Making a call like that is dangerous..." His voice was rough.

Michael looked to Lincoln, "What ever Lincoln," he walked out of the store with the information he needed he looked to Olivia unbuttoning her shirt tying it up carefully exposing her stomach, she had turned her jeans into shorts. "Creative..." he muttered.

Olivia waved a Swiss army knife, "Well, what I can do." she watched Michael walking a head of them. "What's gotten up his ass?" she asked Lincoln carefully.

Lincoln walked down the store steps. "He's still in despair at the loss of Sara." His voice was dark, glaring daggers at the back of his brothers head. They were heading down a beaten walking path.

"Oh," Olivia brushed her hands into her pockets keeping up with Lincoln, Michael walking a head of them. "You know, for what it's worth, no one forced Sara to do what she did." she felt horrible now.

Michael exhaled, "What ever helps you sleep at night," he didn't look back feeling tired with everything.

"She's right, Michael!" Lincoln was on his brother's heels. They were walking down a slight decline. "You fucking have to get over it, yeah okay you're upset. But stop being a fucking, depressive PSMing girl!" He snapped.

"It's not that simple." Michael turned and his eyes finding Olivia and Lincoln, both standing close to each other.

Olivia kept smiling, but felt horrible, "Whatever gets you through the night, buddy." she said sarcastically.

Michael felt his hands tense, his eyes narrowed, "You know what amazes me Linc? Nothing ever registers with you. Ever. It just rolls right off your back, doesn't it? We ruined Sara's life and it's like you don't even care." he kept looking to Lincoln, "Not like you care Olivia, you just care about how many times you can fuck my brother..." he laughed, "Yeah Linc, you get laid."

Lincoln stepped forward, his hands retracting from his body. Pushing Michael back roughly as hard as Lincoln could. "Shut up!" He snapped at him, his tone dangerous, his eyes narrowing in rage. "Sara made a choice Michael!"

"We're here and Sara's back there in prison. Does that seem fair to you?" he kept serious, "Olivia, come on." he now kept looking over her face.

Olivia now stared at her feet, "None of it is fair. Just don't make this about boy loses girl." her eyes kept looking to Michael, her hand over her stomach.

"Who should it be about Livia? Westmoreland? Tweener? LJ?" Michael kept focused on her eyes.

" Let me stop you right there!" Lincoln held a hand up; he stood in front of Olivia carefully.

Michael didn't stop, he kept on his case, "Do you remember the name of the guard that was murdered because of the riot I started?" he looked up to his brother, his eyes going to Olivia now.

Lincoln hissed, "Shut up Michael, please" he now pointed into his face, but he was seriously pissed off.

Michael didn't move or flinch, "You don't remember his name?" he kept looking over Olivia, "I bet you remember Veronica's name, don't you?"

Olivia was frozen, her eyes wide looking from Lincoln to Michael feeling the sinking feeling in her stomach trying to ignore it.

"You mention her name again and I swear to God!" Lincoln snapped pissed off, he pointed into his face.

"What about T-bag? Linc, he's out there, now! Because of us! You and me! Every life he takes, that's blood on our hands. And for what?" Michael said watching Lincoln.

Olivia now kept looking over Lincoln stepped back from them; she kept trying to focused on everything. "How..."

"Maybe you should've have broken me out at all then!" Lincoln growled at Michael,  
Pretty much ignoring Olivia right now.

Olivia kept stepping away from Lincoln feeling worse, her eyes going over Michael while he kept looking to his brother. "They were going to kill you Linc." he sounded so weak upset with how his brother was acting now.

His chest and rising and falling quickly, he'd gotten himself into a state and he wasn't able to get himself out of it. "Maybe you should've let them!" He yelled, his voice echoing across the trees.

Michael kept staring blank at Lincoln, "you take that back!" he pushed his brother into the trees, both of them tumbling over and down a small hill, Michael kept hitting his brother feeling pissed off that everything was going wrong, he got to his feet glaring.

Olivia kept standing at the top of the hill; she quietly walked down looking from Michael and Lincoln. "You're both assholes!" she snapped. "I mean, seriously, we're alive, we're not dead, we're here, and we're meant to be getting ourselves a life!" she kept her face focused. "Michael, Sara did what she did, if she ran to you, then we'd all be in Prison, me and Lincoln back on death Row, you'll be lucky to ever see the free world again, so you two going to bitch about things that have happened..." she rolled her eyes, "you know what, screw you, screw you both!" she pushed them both walking towards the sea trying to not cry.

"Wonderful, perfect, just lovely..." Lincoln said sarcastically feeling himself looking at Olivia getting closer to the waves, the ocean. Biting his lip. He could feel his body sting in places Michael had hit him.  
He looked to Michael, fixing his shirt that was covered in grass stains and dirt now. "Sorry." His muttered.

Michael kept looking over Lincoln, to the back of Olivia's head. "She made a good point," he kept looking over Lincoln, his hands in his pockets, "when did things become so complicated." he kept looking from Olivia and back to his brother.

"Pretty much always, just being an escaped convict on the run - kinda makes it a lot more complicated." Lincoln ran his fingers over his forehead.

Michael nodded, "We better make a move," he inhaled, "Boat's just over there," he pointed quickly. "Livia," he called her, seeing her standing with her feet in the sand.

Olivia kept looking out to the sea, so peaceful, the waves softly brushing against her feet, she'd taken the shoes off. Her eyes kept looking to the waves, her free hand touching her stomach feeling worse, she couldn't tell him, not now, the way she was feeling made her stomach churn.

The three of them, walking down the white sand, the waves barely brushing against their feet. The Christina Rose was docked on a portable wharf. "The Christina Rose..." Lincoln stopped in front of it, looking the new boat over.

"How original," Olivia kept looking to the boat, Michael getting on it, she felt him staring at her.

Michael ignored Olivia's mood, "Well, It's special to us," he was lighthearted unlocking something, he glanced to Lincoln. "We've got all we need to disappear."

Lincoln was looking around the upper deck on the boat, feeling it rocking against the waves. "It's perfect." He said simply. Poking his head down the steps. Looking below deck.

For a few second Michael picked up a hand held computer, he glanced over the screen. "There is message from Sucre," he said lightly. "It says, 'The Bag has got the Bag, meet me at the hotel Fin Del Camino. Meet me if you want to help put the bird back into the cage..." he said while looking up to Lincoln.

Lincoln sighed, holding onto the railing on the boat, looking at Michael who was sitting toward the sunlight, squinting his eyes. "Who cares about the money anymore. We got all of this, why prolong this?"

Michael nodded, "you're right," he inhaled, "There is some booze in there," Michael pointed to Lincoln; he waited till he couldn't see his brother any more.

"Where are you going Michael?" Olivia asked while looking to Lincoln, "I mean..."

Michael glanced to Olivia, "I'm sorry Livia, I can't, just let him walk away from this." he then started to run off.

"Hey what am I meant to tell Lincoln!" she waved looking scared.

Michael turned around, "I don't know, think of something smart, tell him I said it." he kept rushing away.

Lincoln was looking around below deck, checking things out again, before opening the fridge, taking some beers off it. He headed back up deck. Looking around, seeing only Olivia. "Where'd Michael go?" He asked bluntly putting the bottles down on a seat.

"Well since you asked me so nicely," she got up heading off the boat, "He's gone lone ranger on your ass," she kept a serious face now, "He's gone after Bagwell, and I am going to find myself something better to wear," she waved some money she found on the boat.

"What?" Lincoln looked around the beach, no Michael in sight. "You can't leave too!" He didn't trust Panama.

Olivia kept walking backward, "No, I think that I'd rather be on my own, cos I know when I'm alone, I don't have to be thinking about who I am replacing." she waved a hand, "you're a total dick!" she turned away from him going the direction Michael headed.

Lincoln standing still on the boat, which was still rocking against the dock with the waves, staring at Olivia walking away from him. "Olivia!" He said trying to get her attention, but she seemed to ignore his attempts. "Fuck." He sat down on the boat, looking off into the horizon line. "Damn it Lincoln, you royally fucked yourself." He grabbed a beer, cracking it open. 


	31. Chapter 32

Nikole brushed her hand into her blonde hair, standing at the security counter the man stamping her Passport. "Bienvenido a Panama y disfruta de." He smiled handing her Passport back.  
"Gracias, tiene un dia agradable." Nikole smiled in return. Walking to join Alex a few meters away staring at his cell phone.

Alex kept looking over the message he wrote, he kept thinking about how now, everything was going to shit, but worst of all, he was pulling Nikole into the hole with him, now he kept thinking about getting the brothers, he just needed to find them while glancing up to look at Nikole standing in front of a deck, his eyes working over her back, feeling how he got so lucky.

Looking over Panama City, Nikole thought it looked beautiful. The canal visible from almost every angle. The big green leaves on the palm trees, she lent on the railing carefully. Listening to the people, they didn't seem to busy with life, they seemed calmer, enjoying the things in life.  
Biting her lip, she kept thinking about what Bill Kim said, what he could do to Alex. She glanced back, looking at Alex, their eyes connected for a second and she partly smiled.

Getting to his feet, Alex kept walking over to Nikole placing his hand around her waist after putting his cell phone into his pocket while looking over her. "What are we waiting for Nikki," his voice didn't mean to sound hard, but the fact his pen was calling to him, but he knew he was running low.

Standing up completely straight, Nikole looked back to the city with a sinking feeling in her stomach. "Oh." She paused. "Nothing, sorry... Lost track of my thoughts." She kept looking to him. Feeling was her head spin.

"Well," he started to walk her to the exit, "we need to get a cab," he kept thinking of how this was going to work, his fingers playing against her waist, "We've got to make sure we get this over with." he kept thinking of the plan, "You know, we're going to have to stick with this all the way, no turning back."

Nikole was leaning against him a little bit, as they stood outside under the afternoon sun. "I know, I don't even think we could turn back." She let out a nervous laugh. Biting her lip. Looking around. "Oh, taxi." She pointed to it.

Alex opened the door for her, being a gentleman letting her get in first. "Nikole," he said down beside her, feeling his eyes kept focused on her face, he held it softly before kissing her, pulling back watching her eyes. "I want us, to make this work, with the money, the boat, everything, we can start a fresh, just you and me, maybe even Cameron."

Feeling herself looking at Alex deeply in the eyes before Nikole looked down, playing with her fingers lacing them together and unlacing them and twiddling them. Before exhaling a small breath. "Do you think...?" She sounded worried, "Cameron would approve of me?" She side glanced Alex. Feeling a ton of different emotions piling up on her.

"You're amazing," Alex kept trying to remember the plan, the idea for them both to get off the radar of the Company, to both be free. "He'll love you, just as much as," he paused looking to the taxi drive, "hotel Fin Del Camino Gracias..."

Nikole stared, before feeling awkward and nervous, her palms were sweating. "S'really hot here... Hotter then Mississippi hot..." She whispered, feeling like she was losing her mind, trying to concentrate.

"Welcome to Panama..." he kept smirking the driver loved this about Americans coming to his hometown.

Alex kept touching Nikole's waist holding her, "Don't worry, after this, we can live anywhere you want, over the boarder..."

Nikole carefully lent against him, her head resting against his shoulder/side of his chest area. Glancing up at him, biting the side of her finger. "That sounds..." She felt sad, thinking about Olivia, Lincoln and Michael. "Wonderful."

Olivia kept looking around, she glanced to her watch feeling like she was missing something, she didn't even know what the time was really, her watch still on Central time, her eyes focused to all the pretty dressed, shoes, her hands going to her stomach thinking about how she's going to get big again, that this was going to be another child with a father, she didn't know if she could do it all again, feeling her eyes focused on a pretty white dress with yellow flowers, her hands touching it softly.

Standing still, Nikole bought a pair of sunglasses from a vendor using some of the cash she had on her, pulling them on. The sun outside felt ten times stronger.  
A part of her wished, American Doctors had authority to get drugs from Pharmacies.  
She felt depressed, but she didn't like it. She kept walking slowly. Looking around but not really paying attention while Alex did his thing. She bumped into something. "Sorry..." She said lowly unsure of what it was.

Olivia paused, her eyes focused on Nikole, "Oh shit," her voice kept calm, "you found me," she the paused for a longer moment, "Wait, never mind." her hands going into her pockets of her now denim short, she kept feeling she looked like Daisy Duke.

"Olivia." Nikole focused on her, "You made it! I mean... I knew that... Oh, I shouldn't see you." She tried to pretend like she didn't. She felt nervous, before calm.

"Well I shouldn't be wondering around a market place," she kept looking at the clothes. "But, alas, I am possibly carrying another child of a man who used me." she kept trying to ignore the pain in her chest, the fact she felt useless again.

"Used you?" Nikole took the sunglasses off. "What do you mean? Do I have to go cutting off balls?" She wondered seriously. Looking down at Olivia's stomach. "Have you taken a test?"

For a second Olivia inhaled, "Yes," she then sighed, "But I've kinda been walking around with the test in my pocket." her voice was low, she didn't like the feeling. "I've not mustered up the courage to look at the results." she kept rubbing her stomach. "But I'm official four days late."

Making an off face, Nikole looked from Olivia's face to her pocket, brushing her fingers into her own hair again. "You're carrying a stick around in your pocket that you peed on? - No never mind, you haven't looked yet?" She focused on the most important thing.

Olivia reached into her back pocket taking it out not looking to the screen, "I put the cap back on..." she held it out for Nikole, her holding the middle of the test, "I am not looking, cos the longer I don't look, the longer I can be in blissful ignorance..."

Nikole took the test from Olivia. Her thumb was replacing Olivia's thumb on the centre screen. "Clear blue; the most sophisticated piece of technology you will ever pee on!" She said in that manly voice like on the Television Commercial. "You have to look, I'll look, as your Doctor - and yes I am pulling that card, I have a right to know!"

"Bliss and ignorance," she waved, "Hand in hand..." she now closed her eyes for a second. "Please, just tell me if I'm going to need to buy bigger pants, cos I can't take another pregnancy alone..." her eyes wide, "Tell me it's negative and I'm having early menopause."

As Nikole looked from Olivia down to the pregnancy test in her hands, she carefully moved her thumb away from the Digital panel with the test result. Staring at it for a minute, she glanced back up to Olivia, down to the test again, back to Olivia, down to the test and finally back to Olivia, her eyes finding hers. "Well." She stated off slowly. "Lincoln sure as determined sperm." She turned the test over; 'Pregnant.' was flashing in black letters at them.

Olivia's eyes feel, "I just can't catch a break." she exhaled. "One time without a condom," she waved her hand, "One time!" her eyes kept focused on the test, "The second time I ever have sex, I get pregnant again!"

"Dang." Was all Nikole could manage for a minute, her eyes staring at Olivia's head as she stared at the test. "I mean, I'm sorry." Her voice got lower. Brushing her hand onto Olivia's shoulder, squeezing it consolingly.

"I," Olivia's eyes meeting Nikole, "Baby, little tiny growing infant in me, who's going to be born into the world, and never know family." she kept looking over Nikole more. "Why are you in Panama?"

Nikole froze, sliding her hand away from Olivia's shoulder, looking away from her, toward the cities buildings. Biting her lip, before looking back to Olivia. "I came with ... Alex." Her voice was low.

"Alex is doing something bad right now, isn't he...?" she asked seriously, her hands into her pocket placing the test back into her pocket, "Well, I have a dilemma, but if Alex is here, well, I guess I don't have to worry about telling Lincoln," her eyes going to Nikole, "your phone is ringing..."

Listening to Olivia saying she won't have to worry about telling Lincoln made Nikole wince, "Don't say that..." She stopped, now hearing her cell phone ringing after she pointed it out. "Oh." She reached into her pocket, taking the cell phone from it, flipping it open, pressing talk and putting it to her ear. "Wilson." She didn't check the caller I.D. in case voicemail decided to kick in.

"Nikole," it was Alex, his tone was low, "I've gotten Burrow for our plan." he kept his voice calm; trying to do everything he could to ignore Lincoln standing behind him. "I just want you to know, we're nearly there..."

"What!" Olivia snapped hearing Alex say Lincoln's name, her eyes looking to Nikole.

Alex's ears prick, "Nikole, you need to bring Olivia to me, please, we need her..."

"Still dragging other people into your business, Mahone?" Lincoln snapped from behind him, hand cuffed to a mental pole, leaning against it.  
Nikole listening to Lincoln, closed her eyes for a minute, opening them again, she kept staring at Olivia, her heart sinking. "Yeah." Her voice was solemn. "I'll bring her, where are you?" She didn't want this to be happening anymore.

Olivia kept looking to Nikole, "It's okay," her voice light, "I'll come willingly." she tapped her shoulder.

Alex heard it, "I'm a warehouse," he proceeded into telling Nikole the location.

"Okay, we'll be there soon." She said into the phone, before flipping it closed, looking it into her pocket, staying silent for a minute, pondering her options. Looking up at Olivia. "I'm really... Sorry." She whispered, putting her phone back into her pocket.

Alex sitting in the warehouse now, kept looking over Lincoln while watching him carefully, "So, think how much your brother is willing to give, to get his brother back..." he kept calm as he could manage, but the fact was, his pills were running out.

"Shut up." Lincoln narrowed his eyes looking disgusted to even be in the same room as Alexander Mahone. "You have me, isn't that enough? Now you have to drag everyone else into it!" He hissed.

"Well," Alex held the gun, "For you to do what I want you to do," he inhaled seeing Nikole and Olivia walking into the warehouse, he grabbed Olivia's hand pulling her close to him. "I have to apply some pressure," he pointed the gun to her. "Because I am getting out of this, I am going to get my life back, a life I can live free from everything."

Olivia inhaled, "Just shot me," she exhaled, "Cos I really don't care..."

Lincoln's eyes going wide, he fought against the handcuff that was wrapped around the mental pole, "No! Stop it!" His voice was dangerous, looking over Alex again. "Leave her alone!" He wanted to kill that man.  
Nikole remained still, looking Olivia, her stomach twisting. Lincoln looked at Nikole. "Nikole! You're a Doctor! You're supposed to help people, not let - crazy people hurt them!" He pointed out, still fighting against the handcuffs, trying to make Nikole turn back to their side. Nikole bit her lip.

"See this is the problem Linc," Alex kept holding onto Olivia's arm, "I need your co-operation, and no one will have to get hurt." now looking to Nikole, "we just want to get as far away from this mess as we can." he glanced over Olivia, "But by the look on her face, and you there..." he smirked, "I don't think she wants you anyway near her."

Lincoln kept pulling the handcuffs, as if he could rip the pole from the wall. He stepped back, his back against his, fingers around the mental cog holding it together. Turning it quickly. His were eyes staring daggers at Alex. "Shut up, you have no right to judge my relationship." His was hissing at Alex, poison in his words.  
"Linc." Nikole caught his attention and he looked at her. "Stop arguing, it's getting you no where." Her voice was low. Lincoln stared at her disbelieving.

Alex glanced over Nikole, "Have you got a number for the boat Linc?" he kept Olivia still, but it seemed she has no resistance to him, she kept stood in front of him.

Olivia didn't look at anything, in the back of her mind, she kept thinking about this was all Michael's fault, because with life, it all boiled down to Michael Scofield.

Lincoln glared at Alex again, before seeing Olivia his heart sank, she hated him, he could tell.  
He was starting to wish they just executed him in Fox Rivers weeks ago.  
"Yeah." His voice was rough.  
Nikole taking her phone out of her pocket, flipping it open. "Dial it." She said darkly.  
Taking the phone with his free hand, Lincoln stared at her background display; he glanced from the phone to her again. "Can I at least tell him I'm sorry?" He asked darkly. Looking at Alex again.

"How about you dial, I talk, you won't say anything to him," he pointed the gun again.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "He's not going to do anything stupid!" her tone was bitter, "so just call him okay!" she snapped feeling the barrel of the gun pressing into her temple. "Please..." she added at the end.

Alex took the phone pressing the call button, it run a few times, "Hello," Michael sounded worn out, "Who is this?"

"Alex Mahone, I think you know me," he said as well as he could. "I have two things you're missing..."

Michael's voice paused, "What do you want?" his voice stressing the want part.

Alex kept his eyes on Lincoln, "Well first being that stash of money," he exhaled, "That boat, and you can have your brother and best friend back..." he felt weird saying best friend like they were in high school.

Lincoln was twitching, against the handcuffs again, biting his lip, he couldn't say anything, he wanted to, but he kept looking to the gun placed against Olivia's temple. Listening to Alex con his brother out of everything.  
Nikole had her back to Alex, biting her finger she exhaled, looking at Lincoln, the look in his eyes. She looked across the warehouse to Olivia, she kept thinking about the pregnant test she read no so long ago. She looked like she was fighting a breakdown.

"How do I know you've got them there," Michael's tone smooth, looking around the sea, feeling worse.

Alex laughed, "don't trust me," he smirked, "Right," he placed the phone to Olivia's ear, "Speak!"

"Michael..." Olivia said lightly, her eyes kept going to Lincoln. "He's got me, Linc, and right now I have a gun to my head, and a prom situation..."

Michael inhaled, "Livia," he was light.

"Thank is enough Michael," Alex had no clue was she was trying to tell him, but he was business, "How far will you go to save your brother?"

"Don't worry about me!" Lincoln tried to talk logic into his brother. "Forget about me! Leave Olivia alone, let her go." He raised his voice, twisting the screw around the pipes again, unnoticed. "She didn't DO anything." Lincoln kept going before stopping.  
Nikole looking to Alex holding her cell phone to his ear, to Olivia who looked weary, to Lincoln who didn't want it to end like this. "Linc, stop." Nikole said seriously. "You're going to put her into more danger if you don't... Just stop talking." She warned him.

"Look," Michael said calmly, "I will need to know where you are." his voice smooth.

Alex smiled, "Good Michael," he told him the location, the two men going over the ins and outs of what was going to happen, as Alex hung the phone up, he kept looking to Lincoln. "I am going to be free from this." he turned to Nikole, "He's on his way..."

"You'll never be free, Alex. It'll follow you, everywhere no matter how far you run." Lincoln's voice dangerous.  
Nikole thought back to Charles Haywire, exhaling to herself, brushing her fingers into her hair, before pulling it into a messy ponytail. "Oh his way, good." She nodded now.

Olivia kept still, "Linc," she shook her head, "You're complaining to someone who doesn't care..." her eyes going back, "Alex, I know you're not going to kill us."

"How you know that?" he snapped, "What makes you know, I won't put a bullet in you?"

Olivia turned to look at him, "Because you need someone to take the fall when you run away, boat and money."

"She's gotta point Alex." Lincoln said looking from Olivia to Alex. Nikole looked up. "Forgetting the fact, he only needs one of you alive to do that, though." She looked from Olivia to Lincoln.

Alex kept watching Lincoln's face, "Just think about," he then watched Nikole, "I am just going to wait until your brother contacts me." he nodded toward Nikole, "Time to get Bill Kim."

Olivia didn't like that name, "I am so bored right now," she glanced to Alex, "Can I sit down or..." she stopped holding her stomach. "I think, I'm..."

Alex quickly turned her away from him, "Not on me!" he was quick to have her narrowly miss puking on him.

Lincoln winced listening to the sound of vomit coming up from Olivia's mouth and splatter on the floor.  
"Oh that's gonna smell real nice in about two minutes." Nikole said walking over, taking her cell phone off a crate. Flipping it open, dialling a long distant number, putting the phone to her ear.  
"Kim." A dark voice said on the other end.  
"It's Nikole." Nikole said turning and pacing, listening to the voice she hated, ignoring the sick on the floor. "About time you called." Bill Kim kept his voice the same darkness.  
"Where are you?" She asked him dryly.  
"In Panama...I'm presuming you've got Scofield, Burrows and Hart?" His looked around the disgusting city. Well he found it disgusting. "Hart and Burrows, Scofield's on his way." Nikole looked up.  
"Good, honestly Nikki I'm proud." Bill got into a car. "Funny." Nikole said sarcastically.  
"Where are you?" He asked her. "The warehouse." Nikole looked around, "By the docks." She said.  
"Good, I'll be there." He hung up and so did she.

"Sorry," Olivia glanced to everyone, "I just can't take the stress," she glanced to Alex, "you still got any of them pills spare?"

Alex for a moment kept still, he glanced from Nikole to Lincoln, back to Olivia feeling weird, "I don't have many left..." he said quickly.

"Well, with the money, you can buy all the narcotics your tiny black heart desires..."

"Olivia don't antagonize him." Lincoln said swiftly. Trying to pull himself free of the hand cuffs, but stopping feeling the screw about to let the pipes go, it wasn't the right time.  
"Shut up, Lincoln!" Nikole snapped at him. "Shut up, shut up!" She said again wanting to slap him. "Keep your mouth shut until your brother shows up, you make everyone angry!" She pointed at him, having a little moment.

Alex quickly looked to his pen, back to Olivia, "Well with what's going to happen to you," he then watched her face.

"I knew it!" Olivia kept looking to everyone, "you know what, I am sick of this shit, I am..." she quickly shoved Alex knocking him back, she charged Nikole pushing her into a box running away.

Alex quickly fire where Olivia ran, he fired again before seeing she'd gone.

Lincoln had watched Olivia run off. "Run and don't look back, Olivia!" His voice was echoing across the warehouse.  
Nikole pushed herself up from the box she was pushed into; inside the boxes around were glass-some things or others. They were lying smashed across the floor.  
Lincoln kept looking around anxiously, wondering where Michael was. But feeling a relief that Olivia had run off.  
"Shut up!" Nikole slapped Lincoln across the face and Lincoln felt the sting. "This is your fault, I'll rip your balls off if you say one more thing, so help me God I will!" She warned him. Looking around again.

Alex blinked a few times, "Nikole..." he said while trying to keep her calm, "Are you okay?" he touched her face while looking into her eyes. "You've," he glanced over her pocket. "You've not had your medication..."

Staring into his eyes, trying to focus herself, Nikole reached into her pocket. Taking out the see through brown pill bottle. One 20mg green and white pill was left in the bottle. "No, because I have one... I'm fine. I'm fine..." She put the bottle back into her pocket. Looking around, anxiously. "I just want to get out of here." She glanced to Lincoln, staring at them, while rubbing his cheek.

Alex kept touching her, "Why don't you go get some air," he touch her face, "Then before you know it, this is all going to be over." he kissed her softly.

Pulling back, Nikole nodded. "Air, yes... Good Oxygen." She looked up at him. "Be careful." She whispered, brushing her lips against his for just a second, before stepping back. She looked from him to Lincoln and turned away.  
Walking outside, closing the door of the warehouse behind her, leaning against it, rubbing her hands over her face, she exhaled a long stressful breath.

It felt better, he didn't have the money, Alex didn't mind, he got away, he hand phone Nikole to meet him, as he walked and talked to the Dock man on duty he see the police surrounding the boat, his eyes kept searching.

"I'm sorry, is this your boat sir?" the officer looked to Alex.

"Yeah, but do you need a warrant?" Alex asked keeping his eyes on the officer; he turned to see if Nikole was near.

The Officer kept serious, "We was informed this boat is involved in some illegal drug trafficking," his eyes going to the officer's searching the boat.

Alex shook his head, "no, no, you're misunderstood," he glanced to an officer with a packet, he cut it open showing the cocaine inside.

Walking up the white sanded beach, Nikole was watching her feet in her sand every step she'd take, the waves how they would wash up close but not touching.  
She glanced up, doing a double take; she dropped the Popsicle she was eating.  
Seeing the Christina Rose in port. Officers were surrounding it. Her heart sunk, getting closer, but not close enough.  
She watched an Officer hand cuffing Alex behind his back. "No, no, no..." Her voice shook, she started running up the beach. "Alex! Alex no!" She watched, the officer putting Alex into the back of a squad car.  
"Alex!" Nikole yelled again, feeling tears starting to blur into her eyes.

Olivia was sitting on a bench wearing a simple summer dress, she was looking to the sandals she wore, her hands on her lap, she threw away the test, she knew she felt her eyes looking around the area, she had no idea what she was going to do on her own now.

Rubbing his wrist, looking at the two marks the handcuff left and finally rubbing his cheek, feeling the sting from where Nikole lost it on him. He looked around the bushed area, clearing his throat, he felt like a douche for what ever reason that might've been.  
He came to a clearing, listening to the waves getting closer, he saw someone he froze for a minute, he knew that hair, that plum hair with ash blonde starting to show in the roots. ",'Livia?" He asked carefully standing back a few feet, just in case it wasn't her.

"Shit," Olivia got up looking to Lincoln, "Well, you're not dead," she kept still; she didn't know how tall he really was. "Where's Michael?" she asked trying to keep calm, but something felt wrong.

Lincoln for a minute felt panicked. "Sara, found us... Bill Kim showed up, he was gonna kill the three of us. Sara shot him first, killed him. The money's gone... We ran, we split up." He looked behind himself nervously.

Olivia ran her hands into her hair, "Why did you split up?" her voice cool, she didn't want to look at Lincoln right now, the thought of him made her upset.

"The Police, the Military what ever... It was like, they knew, right away." Lincoln was biting his lower lip, a little to hard, because he could taste the copper-salt.

Olivia turned around, "Well, it looks like you're going to have to go to the American Embassy," she ran a hand into her hair, "Just," she sighed, "We can't because we'll be liable for arrest being wanted convicts." she sat down on the bench closing her eyes covering her eyes.

"Actually." Lincoln spoke carefully, very carefully, exhaling. Watching Olivia sitting on the bench, he remained standing. "I've been exonerated, in the States... Sara told me, before everything happened."

"Wow," Olivia looked up, "Well, you can go get your brother back," she kept looking to the sky, big clouds were starting to make their ways towards them, Olivia felt the drops of water falling on her face. "You better go," she got to her feet, "I'll see you around." she went to walk away.

"Olivia, where are you going? You can't wonder around Panama by yourself, it's not safe..." Lincoln was walking behind her, the raindrops getting heavier around them. ",'Livia..." He trailed off, still following slowly.

"Lincoln," Olivia turned around, "Hotel, big one, I'll be there in the bar," she turned walking away from him, stopped turning around. "I can't do us right now, so don't give me puppy eyes anymore, so please." she waved her hands walking away.

Alex inhaled looking to the telephone, he kept looking around while starting to dial her number, he then kept thinking about everything, the phone was ringing, and each ring would make his heart ache for Nikole.

Inside a small hotel room, Nikole was standing on the balcony of the second floor; the roof cover over the balcony was protecting her from the large raindrops falling over a darkened Panama.  
Tears were falling from her eyes as she tried to stop crying. She was holding her cell phone tight in her hands.  
She frozen, her heart skipped a beat when it started ringing. The I.D. came up unknown. She brushed more tears from her eyes, flipping the phone open and answering, trying to sound like she hadn't been crying. "Hello?" She asked.

Alex paused feeling her voice through the phone, "Nikki," he kept his voice calm, but over his face he was breaking. "Look, Nikki, I need you to forget about me Nikki..." he kept looking to the phone, he rested his arm, placing his face into the crease of his elbow, "Nikki, I want you to forget about me, forget I ever come into your life..."

Nikole felt her heart breaking, holding the phone close to her, sitting down on a chair, just inside the hotel room.  
Listening to his voice, more tears started streaming down her cheeks. "I... I can't do that, Alex." Her voice cracked. She bit her thumb trying not to sob. "No, I can't."

"Nikole," Alex spoke softly, "Nikole, meeting you, knowing you was the best thing for me," he tried to not cry, "but all I've done is poison your life, I am toxic and you're better off without me," he glanced to the phone, "I love you, goodbye..." he hung up the phone pinching his eyes, feeling the tears falling down, seeing the officer with cuffs, the pain just taken over.

Listening to the phone line going dead, Nikole closed her eyes, her head bowing down. The tears were welling up behind her eyelids.  
The cell phone slipped from her fingers, no longer able to grip it. It landed on the hardwood floor with a thud.  
_'I love you, goodbye...'_ Echoing in her head, making her sob out loud, opening her eyes, the tears starting flooding out, down her cheeks. Her fingers shook, her body hurt - all over. Pain, just pain, "No." Her voice squeaked, pulling her legs up onto the chair, her knees into her chest, her forehead resting against her thighs. "No... N-Alex..." She could feel her heart breaking, slowly.  
Her fingers brushing against her lips, she could feel his lips against hers, their fingers together.  
How she could be her true self around him. Standing up quickly. She started pacing. Her eyes looking around the room, the rain got louder.  
She hadn't known him very long, but she hadn't needed too. He made her feel so, different.  
Something she couldn't describe. The thought of living without him, was getting too much. Rubbing the sleeve-cuffs of her shirt against her eyes, trying to calm down.  
The pain was turning to anger, but this was her fault. All her fault. "NO!" She finally screamed letting it out, her fist hitting the cream coloured wall. "NO! NO! NO!" She smacked the wall now. The picture hung by a nail shook.  
"Alex." She turned around quickly, was this was a sick joke? Her fingers pulling at her hair hard, but she couldn't feel it. "Please..." She slid down, against the wall. Biting her fingers.  
Crying, her eyes protesting any more tears.  
Pulling her shirts collar over her mouth and nose. She could smell him on the fabric. At least she thought she could.  
Shaking, she crawled across the hardwood floor. Picking up her cell phone, trying to press re-dial on the number he'd called from, but nothing, a dead dial-tone made her sob again. She looked from her phone and back to it quickly.  
Her display picture was a half blurred picture of him, which he'd taken by accident when he'd 'stolen' her phone.  
Teardrops landed on the screen, her thumb brushing against it, drying the screen, but continued brushing the screen, more-so; Alex. "You, can't - do this... To me." She shook her head, like he could hear her. Sitting in the same place on the floor, staring at her display picture, until her phone finally died from a low battery.  
Her fingers pulled her sleeves around her hands. They were soaked from her tears.  
She could barely make herself stand up. Walking into the washroom, turning on the tap, she let her shirt go, the sleeves falling back, against her wrists, cupping her hands under the water; she splashed it against her face.  
For a minute, she saw herself in the mirror, her sink pasty white and her eyes were blood-shot. The icy blue colour had turned into a broken-sad looking blue.  
Her eyes scanned over herself. She could see him, behind her. His arms around her waist, that was how it was suppose to be, she felt her eyes going blurred again, fingers curling into a fist, she brought it to collide against the mirror as hard as she physically could. It didn't smash, but it cracked and shattered around her fist in the corner she hit, the pieces falling against the counter, into the sink. Some embedded into her fingers. Her elbows were on the sink, holding her up. Crying harder. Feeling nothing but ... Sadness.


	32. Chapter 33

Olivia glanced to the bar tender, "you know what I hate about men?" she asked while looking to the glass of straight vodka in front of her, "Penis," she was clearly drunk, her hand pointing to the bar man, who's understand of English was very little. "They have Penis, they fuck everything, and call it love, it's not love." she tutted waving her finger, "no, it's a chemical reaction in the brain sending out endorphins to make you think you're in love, but you're not, you're getting penis happy." she nodded, "Can I just have the bottle," she slid a note across the bar, the man just placed the vodka bottle walking away from her. "Penis..." she muttered glancing to the bar, her face reflecting in the surface, "I blame you," she talked to herself, "you're naive and lack common sense, you have a big brain, but when it comes to what you let crawl into your panties, you're an idiot!" she took the bottle off the vodka knocking it back.

"Crawl into your panties?" Lincoln was standing behind her in the hotels bar, his arms crossed, his clothes changed. "What, am I? A cockroach or something?" His voice was dry, seeing the bottle of Vodka getting set on the table.

Olivia started to laugh, then leaning forward laughing more, holding her stomach in a giggling fit, "you said cock..." she pointed to his face then with her other hand, she picked the bottle up. "You said cock..." she repeated herself laughing, stopped to take some of the drink. "You, don't have to be here," she waved the bottle, the content sloshing around inside, "no, no, no," her eyes not focusing, she wasn't a drinker, and she didn't care about the unborn fetus inside her either. "You, are a penis," her tone a drunken attempted at serious, "you're a penis that fucked my life up, oh, and your brother's penis too, and Ryan Hart may he rot in hell," she laughed, "I put him there," she nodded, "Just easy, to pick a knife and stab someone, but you know that don't you!" she poked his chest with her finger.

Lincoln was standing still, feeling her finger poking into his chest, his eyes scanning over her.  
He hadn't seen her drunk, just loopy on pills and her being drunk was far more scary.  
"Olivia..." He trailed off for a minute, watching her eyes focus and unfocused as she drank the Vodka from the bottle. "You aren't making much sense, you're drunk..." He pointed out. "And I want to be here, I'm your Significant other... At least, I think I am?" He itched the back of his head, saying Boy friend at thirty-six years old was just awkward.

Olivia took her hand back, "Then answer me this one thing?" she held her hand up, making it now like a gun, "Truth Gun!" she pointed it, "If Veronica wasn't dead, would you even be right here?" she kept looking over him, "I can be pretty sure, I won't be where I am right now..." she took a longer sip from the bottle.

Lincoln stared, blinking hard a few times, he couldn't believe this, "What? - Of course I'd be right here! Why wouldn't I be, right here? Olivia, I love you..." He rested his hand on the bar, watching her closely.

Olivia laughed, "Fool me once," she kept looking over him, "Shame on you," she got up from the bar stood nearly falling over. "Fool me twice," she waved a finger, "Shame on..." she fell on her floor quickly still holding onto the bottle, trying to drink more of it.

"Olivia!" Lincoln said swiftly, kneeling down, "What has gotten into you, what did I do?" Lincoln really didn't understand, he tried to help her off the floor, glad the bar wasn't full of people, because this - this would make a scene.

"Get off me!" Olivia on her feet shoving him, but him being bigger than he it wasn't so much a shoving him away, but more pushing her weight into his and him not moving. "You are just stupid dumb ass hat!" she started to leave the bar feeling her feet moving quicker than she wanted to move.

Lincoln was following behind her; it wasn't hard to keep up with her, "Olivia! What did I DO wrong?" He flapped his arms, watching her back and the back of her head, heading up some stairs.

"Oh go cry and whine over your precious Veronica!" She snapped trying to make her way to the room she rented, she didn't look back at him, her eyes kept focused on each step she took, her eyes focused on making sure she didn't fall taking another sip of her vodka feeling sick with everything.

"My precious Veronica?" Lincoln stared, blinking. "What-Is that what this is about?" He caught up to her, one step behind her, on the stairs. "Olivia!" His voice got rough. "She was my friend, I listened to her die on the phone!"

Getting to the right hallway, Olivia still not looking behind her, she glanced to the door finding the key card, she pushed it into the slot feeling the door swing open, she slammed the door, but it bounced open, she fell onto the bed finishing off the bottle closing her eyes feeling sick.

Lincoln came into her room, closing the door behind him, locking it. Looking mad. "Olivia!" He trailed across her room, seeing her lying on the bed. "You can't be pissed at me for that!"

Rolling over, her eyes blurry, she couldn't make out much while trying to get up, "I can be mad, because," she pointed the empty bottle at him, "It wasn't the fact you keep saying you love me," she inhaled, "but it was the fact I saw your face Lincoln, the fact that showed you miss her, you miss her because you love her!" she hissed darkly trying to ignore the pain in her chest. "I knew her," she nodded, "And you, but then you wouldn't remember me!"

"I loved her, loved her as a friend. Miss her as a friend, Olivia." He pointed his finger at her. "She was my friend! She helped me a lot! It would be the same if, if ... Michael was in her position and it was you on the other end of the phone!" He snapped, darkly. "And as for not remembering you! You don't know what I do and don't remember!" He looked pissed.

Olivia laughed, "No," she shook her head, "See, I love Michael, but I never had sex with him, never used to be in a relationship with him." she got up from the bed, "I am sick of you, trying to cover your tracks," she kept looking to his eyes. "Just stop lying to me, and get the fuck out of my face!" she pointed to the door, "Leave me alone!"

"I'm not fucking lying to you, Olivia!" Lincoln stood his ground, even if it was her hotel room. "I'm not covering my tracks either!" He snapped.

"I said get out!" she shouted slapping his face hard, "Get out, leave me alone!" she kept her face mean, "I don't want you anywhere near me, I hate you!" she hissed darkly trying to get him to leave her alone.

Lincoln grabbed her wrists, holding her back from slapping him again. His face stinging again, "No, I won't leave you alone." He snapped at her. Still pushing her wrists, he pushed her back a little bit.

"What part of I fucking Hate you!" she snapped, Olivia was sick of Lincoln, sick of his face, everything about him. "Leave me alone, get out of my life!" she kept trying to push him out of the room.

"No!" Lincoln let her go. His eyes narrowed in anger. Hissing at her. "I will not get out of your life, you're being childish!" He finally snapped at her. Pushing an empty wine bottle off the counter listening to it smash over the floor.

"Fine!" Olivia snapped, "If you won't leave," she started to walk towards the door, "I'll leave!" she kept feeling sick, she hated everything about him now, she hated that he didn't get it, she wanted him away from her.

"No! You won't leave!" Lincoln yelled, his face getting red following behind her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her away from the locked door.

The sun was at high noon, gleaming into the hotel room's panorama window. Tension was high set between Lincoln and Olivia.

They'd been fighting. Maybe it was the thirty-five degree heat that was getting to them and the AC being broken. Or just finally they'd both had enough. With a loud smash an empty wine bottle shattered into a million tiny pieces against the floor.

"Yeah! Well fine! Go fuck yourself!" Olivia snapped, turning away from Lincoln, her black sundress with purple flowers spun around her sleek sweaty skin, she grabbed her disposable cell phone.

Heading to the door, she barely got the lock turned, when she felt a strong hand wrap around her, pulling her back with force. "You are not leaving!" He yelled at her, it made her eyes narrow. "Get your fucking hands off me!" She brought her free hand to connect with his cheek. Lincoln felt his skin sting; a blazing darkness over took his eyes. With each second that passed between the pair of them, the high powered anger got heavier.

"Don't you fucking touch me, again!" He warned her, losing his temper, he brought his hand back into a position to hit her.

But Olivia wouldn't let that happen, she felt her hands move, against his strong chest, pushing him backwards.

It only made Lincoln move back one step.

Olivia gripped her hands into fists, but she spit at him. Watching her Saliva spatter into the air, before landing on his face, turning to leave again, she pulled the door open. Before a scream escaped her lips.

Lincoln pushed her hard against the door; it closed with a loud slam.

"Get away from me!" Olivia screamed, struggling against his weight. But Lincoln didn't move, his hand found her waist, sliding down against her ass; he squeezed it hard, making Olivia struggle harder. "I said fuck off! Asshole!" She brought her hand behind her, her nails scrapping against Lincoln's cheek. Three of her nails had dug deep enough into his skin, to cause three red marks, a small amount of blood in each of them.

Lincoln stepped back, touching his cheek, which was burning. Olivia had turned around so her back was against the heavy door, her chest rising and falling anxious. The look in Lincoln's eyes was dangerous – more dangerous than before.

Attempting to leave, Olivia made a run for it, toward the fire escape in the bedroom. Her six inch black heels were quick across the hard wood flooring. "I don't fucking think so!" Lincoln caught up to her, making her scream again as his strong arm, went around her waist, pulling her back. "Lincoln!" Olivia yelled darkly. "Let me go!" She continued.

"Shut up!" Lincoln covered her mouth with his hand. The blood was boiling in his veins.

Sick and tired of listening to Olivia go on and on about always being second best to Veronica.

Olivia looked around, eyes wide. Her hands grabbed his that was covering her mouth; she bit down against it, hard enough to make him scream. A part of Olivia was getting a thrill from this and she didn't know why. Trying to push Lincoln over the edge to finally admit his actual feelings? Maybe.

"Bitch!" He pushed her, up against the wall.

The two of them, staring into each others blazing eyes, green against brown. Neither of them was blinking. No space between them, their chests raising and falling quickly.

Olivia looked stone faced, finally blinking in a moment of realization. "You're fucking hard!" She snapped. "I can't believe you're fucking ha-" She was cut of mid word, Lincoln's lips came crashing down against hers as she protested, trying to turn her head away.

Her hands were against his face, but pushing him away.

Olivia didn't want to admit she wanted it, right now she was trying to be tough, trying to stay mad, but the heat and the anger in the air was making her wet.

Narrowing her eyes, she watched him, as he slid his hands down against her body. "I want you." Lincoln's voice was low and it sent a thrill across Olivia's skin.

She brought her arms to wrap around his neck, pulling her lips against his. Pushing them roughly against his.

Lincoln caught her bottom lip between his teeth, making her frozen, she exhaled sharply as he bit down, enough to send a short stinging wave over her.

Letting her go. She stepped back, against the wall, an inch of space between their bodies.

"You're an asshole." Olivia said in a polite but very matter-of-fact tone.

"You – love it." Lincoln didn't break a gaze with her.

The two of them, pulled their bodies together, Olivia was ripping his button up purple shirt off, hard enough a button or two hit the floor. Pushing it off she couldn't get rid of it fast enough. Her nails were dragging against his muscled shoulders, Lincoln gasping sharply. His hand was on her thigh, under the dress. Moving up and up and up, against her panties that were soaking from the thrill.

They'd never had this kind of sexual encounter before. "You're soaking wet... " Lincoln whispered into her ear, his voice so chilling it gave Olivia goose bumps. Her knees were almost buckling feeling Lincoln's finger brushing against the cotton fabric that covered her swollen clit.

Olivia was pushed him back, leaving him standing there and she turned on the floor. Smirking, she slid her dress down, exposing her body to him, she wasn't wearing a bra, the sundress was that style. Her back was to him, her curly plumb hair around her upper body. She got onto their bed, crawling across it; she laid back, her hands wondering against her body. Making herself gasp and coo.

Lincoln's cock throbbing harder in his jeans, he rushed to the bed, getting on it; he climbed onto her, each of his legs on either side. Her brown eyes were watching him, his mouth moving to her neck, tongue licking a spot just under her ear. She tensed and moaned when his teeth sunk into her skin, his fingers moved swiftly against her breasts, her thumbs and Index fingers pinching her nipple. She wiggled under him, eyes closing. His free hand pulled at her hand, making her head spin, gasping.

Her fingers moved down his hard chest, to his jeans, pushing them down along with his boxers, his hard cock, throbbing for her. He groaned when she wrapped her hand around it, pinching her nipple harder, Olivia held his cock tighter in her hand, her thumb running over the head of it.

With a shaking pair of hands, Lincoln let her nipples go, they were red and hard now. His warm breath against them made Olivia shudder. Her hand leaving his cock as he slide down, leaving kisses down her stomach, getting to her panties, he slide them off, exposing herself fully to him.

Smirking, Lincoln moved, blowing against her swollen clit. Sliding a finger into her. Olivia gasp. Her fingers were tight around the beds fabric, she screamed in pleasure, Lincoln sucking on her, his tongue sliding against her in all the right ways. Adding another finger. Moving them in and out each time he'd suck or lick.

She started moving her body down, against his tongue, his mouth. Licking her wildly. She felt her body starting to send waves of pleasure.

She squealed, as Lincoln nibbled on her. Her eyes were closing, her head going back into the bed. But it all stopped.

Lincoln had stopped, leaving her high and not so dry.

She groaned in anger. Opening her eyes to see him.

He slid against her, his cock brushing against her teased and swollen clit that was aching for pleasure, for release. But Lincoln remained still, looking down on her, a look in his eyes. "Prick!" She snapped and he smiled, exactly what he wanted to hear.

Bringing her fingers to move in circles around her clit, she brought her legs up, giving him more access to herself.

Their eyes locked. Her hands were rubbing her own nipples.

She started gasping, feeling herself almost at the point of cuming again, the pleasure heavier this time.

She started shaking, his name escaping her lips in uneven breaths.

He slide up, his fingers still rubbing against her clit, feeling her about to cum, he slide against her, before pushing down. Roughly he entered her all at once, Olivia's eyes going buggie for a minute.

Feeling all of Lincoln inside of her, that quickly, she choked on air. Her body was tightly contracting around his cock.

Pleasure spread across her body, her legs wrapped around his waist, as he was moving hard in and out of her, as she came down from her orgasm. Lincoln's cock was still rubbing against her clit every time he came back down deep into her, their chests breathing uneven.

Olivia pulling him down, her tongue diving into his mouth, fighting against his tongue, his fingers in her hair, pulling it making her groan as they kissed roughly.

Lincoln kept pushing harder and harder into her, Olivia managed to roll them over, Lincoln still inside of her, looked surprised.

Olivia started moving her body up and down against his cock.

Her hands were on her chest, His holding her hips.

Looking up at her body, the way her breasts bounced every time she came back down onto him. His eyes trying to stay open, before they closed. Feeling a tingle.

He pulled her down against him, holding her still, his back arching up into her as he came.

Olivia feeling it closed her eyes, her own body sending another orgasm her way. She started breathing quickly. She collapsed onto his chest. Lincoln was still inside of her.

Her eyes now glanced up to his face, "Fuck you!"

Lincoln felt her getting off him, "Oh you loved it," he muttered feeling weird about the whole encounter.

Olivia lightly moved on the bed, she headed to the shower. "I still hate you, but you need to go, and do what Michael did for you, get him out of Sona." she closed the bathroom door behind her with a slam.

Rafael looked around the wooden mini hut he was standing in, his usual uniform fresh and clean, holding his gun against his chest as he paced, watching the empty visitation box. Sweat beaded at the top of his forehead under his black hat, the morning sun wasn't as hot, but still hot enough to be uncomfortable. None the less still sweating under the uniform.  
He turned his head, hearing someone walking into the hut.  
Watching them, they were pasty looking. "Can I help you?" His English very well, but his accent masked it.  
He could tell she wasn't from Panama, maybe she knew Spanish, but he didn't want to risk getting a black stare from her.  
Nikole looked up, her head was aching, she could barely think in English let alone Spanish so she was glad he was speaking English. "I need to see someone." Her voice was low, cracked and broken.  
Rafael stared. "Right." He put his gun down, opening a visitation log. "Who are you looking to see?" He watched her, she looked like crap-Still a beautiful woman, but like crap. Her long sleeved Navy shirt was wrinkly and her dress pants were too.  
Blonde hair pulled into a frizzy ponytail. Her eyes with dark purple bags under them but lack of sleep and crying, still blood-shot. Her right hand bandaged.  
Staring, Nikole blinked, "Alexander Mahone." She swallowed roughly. Speaking his name out in the open was more painful then thinking it inside her head.  
Rafael nodded, "Right," he liked using the word; 'right'. "Sign here." He pointed to the logbook, "Saying that once inside visitation, you are no longer under the protection of the Panamanian Government. If you are caught aiding an escape, you will be taken out with lethal force." Rafael held out a black felt tipped pen to her.  
Taking it in her Left hand. Nikole stared at the paper.  
For a minute she didn't know if this was a good idea, before sighing; _'Nikole Wilson'_ and putting the pen down.  
"Enjoy your visit." Rafael nodded. Seeing her looking bleak and blank. Walking out of the hut toward the T-Shaped cage that visitation would take place in.  
Over a loud PA system, she could hear; _'Mahone - you have a visitor, Mahone - you have a visitor.'_ It made her nervous, standing against the wooden pole making a half a foot separation to the fence.

Alex was curled in a ball in an archway, he heard his name, moving slowly at first feeling his limbs popping from sleeping rough, he'd not done that in a long time, getting to his feet holding the wall for support, he felt his headache, not knowing if it was dehydration or the start of withdrawal symptoms starting. _'Mahone - you have a visitor, Mahone - you have a visitor.'_ snapped him into reality of where he was.  
Moving through the gate he walked into a caged off area with fencing, he glanced over the woman standing on her own, he felt his heart breaking again, why did he ignore her, was she a masochist or Sadist, either way it was hurting both of them her being here. He kept walking slow before getting to the fence, "I told you to forget me Nikole..." his voice rough, his hands going to his pockets so she didn't have to see them starting to twitch.

She closed her eyes for a minute, shaking her head slowly, her hands resting on the wooden bar, gripping at it tightly, feeling her right knuckles protesting it.  
Re-opening her eyes, staring at him, "I can't..." Her eyes glazing over, "I just, can't." Her voice was barely a whisper. Trying to keep herself together.  
She didn't want to look weak, but she was, she felt weak. Seeing him on the other side of the fence separating them, was killing her. "I..." She trailed off, looking away for a second, telling herself not to bawl.

Alex shook his head, his face watching hers, "Nikole, please." he kept on his side, his heart wanting him to jump the fence, go to her side and hold her, but a man with a gun would kill him quick, he didn't want that to happen in front of her. "If you had any sense in you, you'd go home, go to America and just get your own life back." he kept looking around, "I am going to be in here for a very long time..."

Staring between the links in the face, to his face. How badly she wanted to brush her fingers against his cheek, into his hair. "No." She said simply, "because, my own life is here." Her eyes found his; tears started falling slowly from her eyes. "My life, is you... And I'll come visit you, everyday until I can get you out." Her mind was scattering.

Alex felt his heart swelling, his eyes watching her closely, "Nikole, I don't want you wasting life on me," he finally moved his hands from his pocket, with them twitching he brushed the sweat from his forehead, "Sometimes," he inhaled, "sometimes I wish Tancredi left that damn door locked, you would have been having a normal life right now..." he laughed, "you'd be a married woman."

Letting out a breathless laugh, Nikole slowly shook her head back and forth, sniffing, brushing the tears away from her eyes. "Tancredi." She looked around the cloudless blue sky. "Tancredi didn't leave the door open..." Her eyes fell back to Alex's. "I did." Her words were low, solemn.

Alex felt frozen for a few second, "But she was found , in her apartment." he felt lost, "She was killing herself out of guilt." he kept trying to work it out. "Nurse Katie told Henry Pope that Sara had a thing for Scofield." he glared as the name escaped his lips, he hated that man, he hated him so much.

"Maybe she did." Nikole said factually, "But she left the door locked, I came back and opened it..." She sighed, feeling that leaving her shoulders. "But now," she started crying again. Her fingers curling on the fence, "If I hadn't left the door open... You wouldn't be in prison... You wouldn't of had to ... Do all the things you did..." She looked to the dry dirt.

Alex kept looking over her face, "you know," he kept still fro a few moment getting closer to the fence, "I have to say, the weeks I had with you, even when I wanted to beat you, they made me see." he kept calm. "When, I was with you, I felt alive again."

Nikole laughed and smiled with tears still sliding down her cheeks from her eyes. "I don't think, I've ever quite experienced life, as much as I have with you, Alex." Looking over him, "And now, I don't think I want to experience anything else without you..."

"Nikole," he kept smiling, "Go," he nodded, "you've got the means to go on with life." now stepping away from the fence, "You're free..." he moved walking away.

"Same time tomorrow then." Nikole watched him walking away, her heart hurting, her head spinning. Turning away, biting the side of her left hand.

"Same time tomorrow then." Nikole watched him walking away, her heart hurting, her head spinning. Turning away, biting the side of her left hand.


	33. Chapter 34

Olivia rolled over, her hand touching her face, she felt her stomach churning as she jumped off the bed rushing to the bathroom, everything coming up, she glanced into the toilet seeing her sick. She flushed before rolling over on the floor, she brushed her hands into her hair before touching her stomach lightly, she felt the guilt starting to sink in, getting to her feet, walking into the shower, she turned the cold on, feeling it hit her like knives, she inhaled feeling the water washing the sweat, the smell of sex off her trying to remember what she was doing here.

Having gotten up. Lincoln was re-dressing himself, staring at his cheek doubly red now. His neck was sore. He couldn't believe this. He barely believed it. It felt like a dream, his eyes averting back toward the washroom door.

Feeling her hands holding onto the wall, she pressed her forehead against the tiles feeling the water running down her back, she inhaled trying to get the feeling she was doing something wrong.

"I'm going to make coffee, can I do that without you ripping my head off?" Lincoln called from behind the washroom door to her.

Hearing his voice through the running water, "And you can't get your own room with all that fucking money you have." she called from the shower, she didn't want a repeat of last night still remembering it.

Olivia turned the shower off getting out finding a towel, wrapping it around herself she walked into the room avoiding the broken glass, she assumed when he left last night, he wouldn't of returned, but he did.

"Coffee?" Lincoln turned around in the hotel room's mini kitchen. Holding a mug out to her, watching her avoiding the awkwardness it felt around the room since last night took place.

"Right," Olivia now found where she had a bag of newer clothes, the money she used for them, well it wasn't a thing known. "Well, if you insist on staying here." she pulled out a dress looking to Lincoln, "Do you mind?"

"Mind what?" Lincoln hadn't been paying much attention staring at the steam rising from his coffee cup.

"I want to change," she stated, "I also want you out," she kept standing her ground holding the towel around herself, she really didn't understand why he didn't get that she didn't want him around no more.

Narrowing his eyes, "Fine, whatever... Yeah." He finished off the coffee. Looking narrowly at her again before heading toward the hotel room door, unlocking it.  
He wasn't playing games anymore.

Exhaling and placing her head against the wall Olivia finally let out a sigh trying to keep herself together, glancing over to the coffee, she quickly laid back on the bed, she could still smell Lincoln in the bed jumping up, she found herself getting dressed quickly wearing shorts and a vest, placing the hotel key card into a Tote bag, she walked out of the room heading to the lift, she pressed the button waiting for it to open.

Lincoln had left, heading to the American Embassy. That probably wasn't open yet as he glanced to his watch. Walking up the street, he double took, swearing he just saw Nikole, but looking around within the people. He thought he might be losing it.

Getting to the lobby, Olivia quickly saw a purse unattended quickly picking it up on passing putting it into her tote bag, walking out into the morning sun, she could see Lincoln walking, she tried to not stare at his ass while glancing around, she looked the other side of the street, "Nikole!" she called feeling like the woman looked lost. "Nikole!"

Staring forward, until Nikole heard her name, she turned, seeing Olivia across the street, "Livia?" She said her voice still low; the tears had stopped, for now.

"Oh Jesus," Olivia quickly rushed over to the woman, she kept looking her over, "you're going to give yourself heat stroke walking around like this." she then looked around. "Come with me, I'll take you to my room, we'll get you cleaned up." her eyes going over the other woman, her hands holding her carefully.

Feeling helpless, Nikole's body was moving on autopilot with Olivia's. "Okay... Thanks..." She whispered, glancing up at Olivia for a second, before swallowing dryly.

Placing Nikole down on the bed wrapped in a towel, "I've gotten you something," she kept looking around, "But, hey, I know it's not much." placing a glass of water and painkillers on the counter.

Nikole kept staring for a minute; she lost count of how many random crying spurts she'd taken in the bath. "Sorry, I'm ruining your day." She looked up at Olivia; her blonde hair was damp around her shoulders. Biting her lip at the painkillers. "Thanks." Her voice was still low.

Sitting beside her now Olivia looked to the wall, "I got drunk last night," she didn't see any evidence as while Nikole was in the bath she cleaned it up. "I broke up with Lincoln, and he fucked me." she kept her tone neutral, "I love him, and I told him to fuck off."

Looking over to Olivia, Nikole blinked. "You got drunk, after knowing you were pregnant...?" Her eyebrows knitting together, mentally calculating how far along she was. "Not that... It'll hurt the Fetus any... After three months, that ... Happens." She popped two painkillers, sipping the water.

"Well, it's not like I've planned this," she touched her stomach, "Nikole..." she glanced over to the woman, "What happened to you?" asking her carefully.

The painkillers starting to make everything numb, Nikole inhaled through her nose and exhaled out her mouth slowly, Her lower lip quivering. "Alex got put into Prison." Her voice broke, covering her face. "A-an when he... Called me... " She tried not to cry. "He told me... He told me... To forget about him." She bit her thumb.

Olivia kept her face calm, but didn't know what to say, "Nikole," her voice dropped while wrapping her arms around her hugging her lightly. "I didn't know," her voice kept calming.

Nikole lent into Olivia, crying again, "T-he last thing on the phone, he said was... I love you, Good bye!" She started to sob, her body shaking slightly. "When I went to see him today, he kept telling me to go back to The States, to get my own life back." She held onto Olivia softly.

"I don't know what to say," Olivia kept feeling weird, "I mean, I don't know what to say, do you love him?" she asked trying to ignore the fact she was being a complete bitch to Lincoln because she was scared to tell him the truth.

A silence filled the room, a very strong silence. Nikole trying to hold off on answering the question, but pulling away from Olivia slowly, drying her eyes once again. Before looking at her, the only person she could, even remotely consider as some kind of friend anymore. "Yes." She said lowly, looking to her hands. "But; then I think, what if I'm wrong? I mean, Kevin was the only person I thought I could love, ever even thought about loving but... I never, got the feelings I get with Alex, around Kevin."

"Well you was young, when you and him," she was trying to think of the right words, "you and Kevin, maybe you fell out of love, but, felt you owed it to him to stay together." Olivia shrugged, "I mean, hell, I just found out I'm pregnant, and the father is in love with a dead woman." she paused, "well, she wasn't dead when he wanted her..."

Nikole looked confused, before understanding. "Oh, make makes more sense, her not being dead when he ... Wanted her..." She brushed her fingers into her hair. "Always thought Linc was kind of an ass." She shrugged slightly pointing out a random fact. "Nice, but an ass..." She half smiled.

Olivia kept thinking about it, "Nikole," she said while looking over her friend, "I don't know how I feel about him anymore, I want to hate him, but last night, the way he put his hands on me." she felt her hands going to her stomach. "I am not sure."

"Are you implying you enjoyed it? Or didn't enjoy it at all? - Do you want me to kick his ass?" She crossed her legs over, still in the white fluffy towel.

"I don't know," Olivia kept looking to Nikole getting to her feet; she walked over to the door. "I told him a hated him, I said I never wanted to see him again." her eyes were looking into the window seeing her reflecting back. "Nikole, I can never go home again..."

Sitting up straight, watching Olivia by the window. It made Nikole feel bad, knowing she freely could.  
"If you want... You and I could hang out in Panama together?" She offered, "I know the offer isn't very exciting, but at least... You know me, I'm a Doctor and ... You kind of are, my only friend."

"I kinda see you as my friend first," she spoke softly, "and I know it won't mean much." her hands touching her belly, "If you're going to be sticking around Panama," her eyes focused on Nikole's, "Would you help me, look after my little baby." she kept her voice low.

Nikole stood up; glad the towel around her was wrapped tightly. Walking over to Olivia, she stood in front of her, but not awkwardly close, a good distance. "I would be honoured to, 'Livia." She smiled softly, her eyes looking down at Olivia's stomach before looking back to her face.

Olivia nodded, "I won't trust anyone else with me and my baby's health," she glanced down, "but no more drinking, no smoking, or drugs." she felt weird, "I just wish I could," she paused, "Elle!" she looked to Nikole, "I need," she reached into tote bag, then the lady's purse she stole finding a phone.

"Shall I?" Nikole pointed toward the bedroom door. "Leave you and go get dressed?" She suggested, for a few minutes her mind wasn't thinking about Alex. But the fact she sticking around in Panama with a pregnant wanted criminal.

"Oh," Olivia glanced to the shopping bags, "you're about the same size at me," she pointed, "Wear something new," she inhaled, "You don't want to wear them," she pointed to her other outfit.

Nodding, "Right. Thank you. For everything." She smiled, picking up one of the bags. Picking through some clothes. "Thanks!" She said again, before heading into the washroom, closing the door.

Olivia dialled a number she remembered hearing Jane telling Lincoln, she quickly dialled before listening to the ringing. The phone kept ringing, but when no one answered, something didn't feel right, her hands going to her stomach again, looking to the bathroom, she quickly redialled, but nothing.

Staring at herself in the unbroken mirror of Olivia's hotel room. Nikole brushed her hand over her face.  
She still only had one Prozac pill left and didn't want to use it. She knew she could be stuck in Panama forever.  
Even if she was a Doctor, she was an American Doctor; she couldn't just walk into a Pharmacy and walked for a month-supply of Prozac twenty-milligrams.  
And there would come a time, a time when everything just got way too much, she was going to need that one Prozac.  
Trying to work her brain, trying to calm her emotions. It wasn't getting any easier, but she had to quit the sporadic crying - at least until she was alone.  
Undoing the towel her eyes fell to her side, were a straight across bruise on her side was turning purple from being pushed into boxes at the warehouse.  
Picking up some of the clothes, Olivia let her have. She was glad Olivia had bought several bras and panties sets.  
Adjusting the straps and pulling the black bra on, Nikole did the same with the panties.  
Black leggings that ended mid-calf and a black and pink-stripped quarter-sleeve T-shirt dress. Nikole brushed her hands down herself. Brushing her hair up into a spare elastic she had around her wrist.  
She exited the washroom, glancing up seeing Olivia with that look on her face and the phone to her ear, "Everything okay?" She asked lowly as she was on the phone.

"Jane," Olivia started, "She had L.J and Elle May," her eyes looking to the phone, "But no one is answering the phone." she exhaled, "no one is answering my call." she looked freaked out, "I need my baby girl, and I can't get her," she glanced over to Nikole. "I don't think I can keep this information to myself." she exhaled, "Linc needs to know."

Nikole looked behind her, "Well, I saw him heading toward the American Embassy this morning, with any luck he might be still there or close to it?" Nikole suggested, looking over Olivia.

"Well," Olivia slipped her flip flops on again, she glanced to Nikole, "We better make a move," she then paused, "He's not going to be happy to see me," she picked up the lady's purse she stole, tipped it out onto the bed picking up the money and quickly placed things into her own bag, "Sorry, needed to get cash somehow." her eyes on the door, "You can stay here while I look for him, if you want to be alone for a while."

"Babies brains are like sponges," Isabella said watching L.J dipping his fingers into the bowl eating. "If I start talking around him in Italian he'll pick it up." her voice calm with a giggle. "Also, you'll be speaking it, I can teach you." she kissed him lightly.

"Yeah, that would, that would be great, thanks." Nikole nodded, giving her a part of a smile.  
Walking with Olivia toward the front of her hotel room door. "Be careful." She bit her lower lip.

Olivia touched Nikole's face, "You just," she reached into the bag, taking out some tissues, "Cry it out," she knew that it was something that would happen, she kissed her cheek, "I won't be too long." she opened the door walking out, she closed the door starting to make a move towards the lift, quickly, she kept thinking about it while getting out of the hotel, she glanced around thinking about what Lincoln would be doing, she quickly made her way to the Embassy, she didn't know how this was going to go down.

"And you're saying in Forty-Eight hours, you can have my brother moved somewhere safer?" Lincoln was looking at the American Ambassador who had been helping him all morning.  
"I see no reason why not. I mean most of your story is checking out." He smiled to Lincoln politely.  
"Right, well, thank you." Lincoln nodded, before heading toward the doors. Walking out the sunlight hitting down on him, he looked up, squinting his eyes.

Olivia seeing Lincoln, she quickly walked over to Lincoln trying to ignore the way he left her. "We need to talk." she kept herself looking serious, "Jane or anyone isn't answering at the safe house." her tone dry while placing her hands into her pockets.

Lincoln looked back down from the sky, staring forward on the steps, taking the last two at the same time. He watched Olivia. "Ever consider they aren't home?" His voice was indifferent. Trying not to panic. He wasn't at all happy with what happened the past several hours.

"Well consider the facts," she held her hand up, "One, Jane said the line was always going to be answered," she kept herself calm. "Two, I have a memory that can recall every detail of everything," her eyes fixed on his, "and three, I've left my daughter with them, because I trusted you, I can't get in contact with my daughter." her hand starting to shake, "So we've got a joint problem, a problem that we both need to get fixed."

"Okay, I'll figure out what's going on, but if you'll excuse me. I need to go to the city morgue to see if a body the found belongs to Sara." He muttered.

"In the city's centre." Lincoln didn't look at her; he kept looking forward as they walked together up the sidewalk.  
The mid-day summer sun beating down upon them. Lincoln was walking in his usual fast pace uncaring if he left her behind.

Not talking and just walking until getting to the right place, she kept focused on the thought of good news, the idea that Sara was dead. Watching him go inside she sat down on a bench while looking to her stomach, brushing her hands thinking about it, the fact right now she wasn't going to be a normal mother, her eyes focused on the building before feeling annoyed with everything.

Inside the building, Lincoln walked into a room with the Medical Examiner. Feeling anxiously about this. The last time he saw Sara was her walking away from him down the other side of the street with a stupid look on her face.  
The M.E. pulled the sheet back, revealing a lot of ginger hair that looked dark with the dim lighting.  
Biting his lip. Watching the sheet getting pulled down more, exposing a pale face.  
Staring. Lincoln finally looked up, shaking his head. "Not her." He felt himself exhale.

Watching Lincoln walking out of the building, Olivia kept still on the bench moving her hands, she kept looking over him, feeling her heart racing, she could remember every detail of last night, he teeth biting her lip. "Was it her?" she said getting to her feet.

Shaking his head and going to speak, Lincoln was cut off by his cell phone ringing. "Hello?" He said into it after pressing talk.  
"Dad!" L.J's voice was bright, thankful to hear him.  
Lincoln's eyes went huge. "L.J.! Where are you? The safe house number isn't working?"  
"We're in Panama!" L.J. said.  
"Panama?" Lincoln questioned.  
"Yeah! Elle and me!" He tried not to be nervous.

Olivia stood close to Lincoln listening to the conversation, "where is?" she pulled on Lincoln's arm, "where are they?" she spoke softly thinking of her daughter, with his son, and they didn't even know.

"Panama." Lincoln said to her, but didn't like her so close.

"Yeah! Dad, come meet us, in..." L.J. Paused for a minute, before speaking, Lincoln listened while glancing down to Olivia.

"There in Panama." He said again.  
"It's a restaurant in the City, bring Olivia!" L.J. said happily trying to ignore the gun to his head.  
"We'll be there." Lincoln nodded.

"They're here?" Olivia said quickly, her eyes looking over Lincoln with a sigh, "Lincoln." her voice dropped feeling sick, "Lincoln, it doesn't sound right." her eyes kept focused but let go of his arm feeling weird.

"They want us to meet them." Lincoln kept focused. Glancing from her toward the hotel with the place they were going to meet at least ten minutes away. "Are you coming or not?" He started walking, feeling that anxious crunch in his stomach.

"Yeah," Olivia kept behind Lincoln trying to debate what he was thinking, the fact was everything was going crazy right now, plus the feeling in her chest, the waves of feeling worn out no matter how much sleep she'd gotten that night.

Arriving at the right place, Lincoln pulled the tinted glass door open, holding it for Olivia while looking inside, trying to see L.J. or Elle May inside of the place.  
The music wasn't English and it wasn't Spanish either.

"I'm sorry," the man spoke, "You can't go in without a Jacket." he spoke, a thick accent, "No Jacket, no enter." he glanced to Olivia.

"Am I good?" she asked with a smile, her eyes looking over his, her tooth bit into her lip.

The man looked down Olivia, his eyes focused on her chest, "yes, you are good." he smirked watching her walking into the bar, "See ya Lincoln." she saluted while walking over to the bar.

Lincoln looked pissed, he left, the place quickly. Heading into the back, looking around the kitchen, seeing a bus boy, "You speak English?" He asked him, the bus-boy shaking his head.  
"How about," Lincoln reached into his pocket pulling our twenty dollars, "American?" He smirked, the bus boy nodded.

Lincoln walking to the front, pulled on a blue jacket, ignoring the nametag on the side of it. He walked straight past the man at the greeting stand while popping the collar.

Gretchen was standing at the bar looking over Olivia getting a glass of water. "Please don't tell me you come all the way to Panama for the water." her voice cool.

Olivia turned around, she couldn't see Lincoln around, so she inhaled, "I can't drink, I'm expecting." she added with a sigh.

"Expecting," her mouth twitched into a small smirk, "Baby daddy anywhere?" she asked with a glance around the bar.

Olivia shook her head, "I'm not seeing the father, it was a big mistake." her voice dropped picking up the glass taking a sip of the water.

"Because, you couldn't have waited for me or anything." Lincoln said in a darker voice. Finally coming up to the bar, leaning on the other side of Olivia, Unnoticing the other woman, until he turned his head, she was beautiful.

"Should of known," Gretchen smiled to Olivia and seeing Lincoln. "The good ones are always taken." her eyes going over Olivia's body.

Olivia kept still, "We're..." she kept trying to ignore how Lincoln was looking at this woman.

"So is her the...?" Gretchen looked from Lincoln back to Olivia.

Olivia held her hands up, "We've got to meet someone," she snapped her before she could finish, "Lincoln we better move." she kept looking around the bar.

Standing up from leaning, Lincoln nodded. "Yeah, come on 'Livia." He said brushing his hands down the itchy navy blazer, exhaling a short breath, His eyes looking from Olivia to the unnamed lady.

"You want to stick around Lincoln," Gretchen spoke softly, her eyes going over Olivia's ass, she smirked, "and your girlfriend too."

Olivia turned around to look at the woman, "Excuse me?" her voice dropped feeling her eyes over the woman.

"I have to talk about your brother Lincoln Burrows, and your children." focused on both of them.

Lincoln froze, his eyes narrowing darkly. "What about my brother? Where's L.J.? Where is Elle?" His looked down at Gretchen. Hissing.

Walking back to the hotel room, Olivia felt sick, "You can stay if you want," she kept her tone even, she felt sick about everything. "I mean, we've got to work together, to make this work." her eyes going to his looking to the hotel door. "Nikole is in there." She pointed out.

Lincoln's eyes had narrowed, "Nikole." He said her name very darkly, he didn't like Nikole, no he liked Nikole, he just didn't like the person she had become, the lost looking puppy of Mahone.

"She's broken," Olivia placed her hand on Lincoln's chest, "So I don't want you upsetting her," her eyes looked up into Lincoln's she knew he wasn't going to look at her the same, but she cared about Nikole, she didn't want anything to upset her. "Both our kids are taken, Sara is taken, so we don't want to piss these people off, plus." she glanced to the door, "Nikole might be some help."

"Nikole be some help?" He almost laughed darkly. "Are you honestly forgetting she was the one who was trailing our ass across the country to Panama with Mahone? Who would've fucked us over in that warehouse?" He sighed.

Olivia kept still, "so you're saying, you want to be a complete dirt bag to her, because of the fact," she waved her hands. "Circumstances beyond our control," her hands reached for him, but stopped. "When did you become so cruel Lincoln?"

"Since the man she was following around killed my Father, since everything bad that's happened because of Mahone, because of... Her." He took in a deep breath. "I won't be mean to her, but I don't be... Nice either." He nodded.

Olivia nodded, "Well you need to tell Michael," her eyes focused on him. "Lincoln," she kept her tone calm, "When we do this, get all this over with." her eyes focused. She wanted to tell him, but he wasn't looking at her the same.

"When this is over," he paused, thinking about everything so far that had happened. "Fuck knows if this will ever be over." He sounded pessimistic.

For a second Olivia bit her lip, her eyes going over his chest, he'd given the jacket back, her eyes going over his open shirt remembering the feeling of his body, the pain, the pleasure from the pain. "Everything has to come to an end..." she kept her voice as even as possible.

"Yeah, just how long until it does?" He brushed his hand over his head, feeling the odd feeling of his hair growing back out slowly. "So, are we going in or standing in the hallway all day?" He asked.

"No," she said while looking to the door, "you're going to Sona, talk to Michael, tell him the plan." her eyes focused. "I'll go talk to Nikole, and fix things over." she tapped his arm carefully.

"Fine." Lincoln exhaled, "But ... Never mind, I'll be back after I see Michael, okay?" He half smiled at her, but it was an anxious smile, Before turning and leaving the hotel.


	34. Chapter 35

Olivia opened her eyes looking to Nikole sleeping on the bed with her, "We'll you want company when you visit Alex today?" she whispered, a lot had happened, but the fact Lincoln was meeting with the woman who had their children, but she wanted to stay away, the more time she spent with Lincoln the more confused she got about her feelings.

Nikole was laying on her stomach, her fingers to picking at the corner of the hotel's pillow. She eyes looked from the corner to Olivia, she nodded slowly. "Will you? - You don't have too..." She found herself thinking about him again, signing sadly.

"I offered didn't I," she was lying on her side while looking over Nikole's face. "What does my baby look like right now?" she asked, knowing she'd never be getting herself an ultra scan, she knew she was meant to see a hospital, but didn't know if it was safe.

Nikole stopped playing with her pillow. ",'Bout." She did some mental calculators in her head, along with going back to her first year of Medicine. "The size of an apple seed." She smiled a little bit.

"Just thing," she rolled on her back placing her hands onto her stomach. "I am walking around with a part of Lincoln in me." she brushed her fingers over her stomach, nothing looking different.

"Sounds a little bit, sexual if you put it that way." She exhaled, rubbing her eyes. "Are you ever going to..? Tell him?" She asked, looking over Olivia.

"I need the right moment," her voice calm, "I want to be all, I'm having your baby," then her eyes looked over Nikole's, "But every time I look at him, I just see him wanting her, and I was just something to," she paused, "well, you know the rest."

Rolling over, onto her back, "You know- I don't think that's true." She thought about the conversation she had with Lincoln back in Fox River when he'd gotten Food Poisoning. "I think, he can't handle too many different things happening at once."

"Well it's not the right time," getting up looking to Nikole while moving off the bed. "Timing is always key, and it's never going to be the right time when Lincoln looks at me, like he wants to, well a repeat of that night isn't going to be safe with a baby."

Shaking her head, "No, you are right, it won't be." She yawned, lacing her fingers over her own stomach. "Well, when ever you do it." She half smiled. "If you want someone with you."

"Like a three way?" she asked feeling odd, "I mean, I've never really thought of you as the having sex with two other people." her eyes looking over Nikole's face confused.

Nikole's face lost all colour, "I meant when you tell him about the baby - if you don't want to do it alone! I don't want to be involved in your acts of sex with Lincoln!" She said tossing the pillow at Olivia.

Olivia laughed, "Oh, sorry," she kept looking over her. "No, I think it's best I tell him on my," she paused hearing the door knock, "What the..." she quickly got up walking towards the door, opening it, then she see no one, glancing to the floor seeing the brown envelope. "Nikole," her voice light walking into the room, "I think I am," she opened it up, "Well I think we've got photos." she placed the polaroids on the table, "My little Elle..." she glanced over her daughter's face.

Looking over the picture of the girl, the girl she'd met once before. Nikole looked at the newspaper. "Today's paper, that's a good... Sign." She saw the same paper in L.J's and in Sara's hand. "Olivia, I'm sorry." Nikole brushed her hand against her shoulder. "She'll be fine." She looked back to Elle May.

"My baby girl," she kept looking over the photo, her eyes looking to Nikole, "Nikole, I wonder what I am going to do?" she kept still looking to the door, "Lets go see Alex." she got up from the bed looking for shoes, she didn't want to be able to get through herself of what was going on.

"We'll figure it out. Maybe there is another way to get her back safely." Nikole nodded, pulling on her own shoes, biting her lip. She didn't understand how hard it was to have a child in dangerous, but she felt what it was like being around people with kids in danger.

"All I know, soon this is all over," she stretched out, "I am going to get that Susan, I am going to punch her face in." she kept her tone rough, while looking to Nikole.

Nikole laughed slightly, nodding. "That sounds like, that sounds pretty parental." She smiled.

When Alex heard his name being called for a visit, he walked to the same location, but hearing Michael being called also he walked beside the man he didn't like to hear, it was annoying, he glanced to see Olivia and Nikole standing beside each other. "Your friend still around Scofield."

"Don't talk to me," Michael glanced to Alex, then his eyes going to Olivia. "What are you doing here?" he didn't like this interrupting his plan.

Alex walked to Nikole, "you wasn't lying with the every day thing." he chuckled thinking about her promise the other day.

With a half smile, Nikole brushed her fingers up her exposed arm, still in the pink and black t-shirt dress with black leggings going to her mid-calf. She for a second glanced to Olivia and Michael, before looking back to Alex. "What can I say, I keep my word." Her voice still sad sounding, but less the world-hates-me, "How're you?" She was scared to know the answer.

"I need to ask you something?" Alex kept focused on Nikole, "I found something out," he kept focused oh her face, "Today about a way for me to get out here quicker." he kept his tone even while looking to her.

Michael kept looking towards Olivia, "What is going on with and Linc?" he asked with a sigh.

"I don't know what you're talking about Michael," she played with her hair looking over him.

Michael kept staring, "I've known you long enough to know your tell signs, you've never had a good poker face."

Nikole still watching Alex, looked slightly to the left, her heart beat quicker but unsure what he was implying. "What do you mean? How... You're not getting into trouble are you?" She bit her lip, her fingers curling against the links in the fence. "Wait, what do you need to ask me?" Her mind was going off into different directions.

Alex shook his head, "I am not in any trouble," he found himself moving closer to the fence, "There is a man, James whistler, he is wanted in here, and if you find him, and, find him." Alex stammered on his words, "I can get a court date, if I find him."

"Michael if I tell you this? You promise to keep it from Lincoln?" Olivia kept close to the fence.

Michael blinked, "Olivia are you trying to tell me, that, that you're not in love with him, because he's already told me."

"No Michael I'm pregnant," Olivia said watching Michael looking taken back.

He couldn't believe it, "you're pregnant," he said while looking serious, "Like, with a baby?"

Nikole thought about it, for a long, long minute. "But, how dangerous is it, to find him?" Her voice lowered. Sucking on her lower lip. Fingers tightened around the links.

"It won't be dangerous, because no one knows where he is, but me," he nodded getting close to his part of the fence, "I know where he is." he whispered slowly.

"Yes Michael, a baby, unless your brother really is a Dog," she touched her stomach, "Why would you think anyone else?"

Michael tilted his head right, "you're going to have to tell him, I am going to not, because it's better coming from you, but you need to stop fooling yourselves, and stop acting like stupid teenagers."

Nodding, Nikole closed her eyes for just a second, exhaling a shallow breath. "Are you okay though? I mean I know it's a stupid question to ask under the circumstances... But?"

"Right now I am holding on," he side glanced to hear the yelling from Olivia and Michael. "A lot better than what he's getting." he felt his eyes back to Nikole. "But I am going to find him, I will and we'll be together."

A genuine smile appeared over Nikole's face, "that sounds, really, really wonderful, Alex." Her voice was cool. "I..." She frozen, she couldn't bring herself to say it, not now. Just in case it made things worse, "I really miss you." She said instead.

Alex nodded, "I miss you too," he inhaled, "When I'm alone, I can't stop thinking of you, thinking of your skin," he inhaled, "you smell so good." he kept close to the fence trying to get closer to her.

Nikole held her fingers between different fence links, reaching for him; "I can't sleep properly without you beside me. Actually, I seem to fail at everything without you." Her voice got low, "I'm lost."

"Without," Alex started, "Nikki," his fingers touched hers for a few seconds, but a voice yelled them to move apart. "I am surviving the best I can without you Nikole Wilson." he then looked around the fence.

Nikole's heart skipped a beat, possibly two, inhaling a short breath. "Do what you need to do, to get back to me, Alexander." She nodded seriously. She herself wasn't exactly sure how much longer she could make it, without him.

Olivia walked over to Nikole placing her hand on her shoulder, "I'ma gonna go, cos Michael's being a dildo." her eyes looking over to Alex, "Hey," she waved, "you look like shit!"

Alex laughed, "you look like Daisy Duke..." he pointed out her outfit. "But can me and Nikole have a moment?" he asked softly.

"Yup," her hand saluted walking away from them, she turned back before leaving.

Alex staring at Nikole, "So I'll assume you two are bonding through all of this." he kept looking over her, "I am going to do, that thing Nikki," he kissed his hand placing his hand near hers again.

Nikole moved her hand, bringing her palm to her lips, kissing it, before bringing it back, placing it against the fence exactly where his was. "Be careful, I'll be back, soon." She stepped back from the fence with reluctance. "SYOTOS." She nodded, carefully stepping back again. Her eyes focused on him.

Olivia felt her hand reaching for the flusher of the toilet, she kept looking over the toilet, "I fucking hate morning sickness," she muttered while looking to the open door seeing Nikole on the bed, she'd not spoken since they got back to the hotel room. "Nikole!" she said quickly trying to get up, "I," she crawled into the main room looking up to her, "Are you going to speak, make fun of me puking my guts up..."

Staring off again, Nikole looked from the window covered by curtains, to Olivia on the floor in a crawling position. "... Laughing at other peoples misfortunes isn't polite." She voice low, before grabbing a pillow, hugging onto it.

"But, me, self inflicted," she got onto the bed, "I'm not an expert on the matter, being I'm not even sure what love is, but I know that." she stopped talking, "I'm thirty years old, and the only thing I can say is, I am pregnant again feeling like a loser." she glanced to the pillow in Nikole's arms, "You're going to visit him every single day he's in there?"

Her mind kept thinking about him, every part of thing and the longer she thought about him, she closed her eyes and swore she could smell him, his natural smell and old spice. Made her ache painfully. "Mmm-hmm," she whispered, before opening her eyes and looking at Olivia. "Until he gets out." Her thumbs brushed against the softness of the pillow.

"You know you're a masochist," getting on the bed lying beside Nikole glancing over the ceiling trying to make sense of her life, the fact this was the hardest thing in the world. "You know that it's going to hurt, the pain is going to pull you in so many different directions, that every time you close your eyes, feel the part, you know it's smart to walk away, try and forget." She rolled on her side looking over Nikole, "but the pain, you crave the pain to stop the numb ache that is much worse."

Listening to her words, Nikole couldn't deny they were true. She sighed, holding the pillow closer. "You're good." She pointed out, before biting her lip, turning onto her side, looking over Olivia, ",'Livia... I love him, I love him so much." She winced. "And you're right, the pain is... The pain is so much, nicer then being numb."

"plus Bi-polar people tend to have a need for stability to stop the ranges of feelings, the consistent spinning." she paused, "I'm not Bi-polar, my aunt was, well." she sighed, "Was, before my uncle left her, she put her head in the oven." she glanced to Nikole, "I'm not saying you're suicidal," Olivia cringed, "I'm sorry, I'm not good at being up lifting..." she listened to a bump on the door, "What was that?" she asked feeling scared.

Nikole listening to the bump and the sound of the door knob trying to twist open.  
"Not Lincoln, he'd just break the door in, ignoring the knob." She whispered.  
After Olivia mentioned Suicidal, Nikole pondered just for a second, before the bumping turned to knocking. "I'll go... At least if someone is trying to kill you... You'll get a head start." She let the pillow go, getting up heading from the room.

"That is so heroic of you," Olivia walked with her holding a leaflet of bars in the area, she opened the door in seeing the passed out Porto Rican on the floor hugging a bottle of Vodka. "Oh poor baby," she whispered looking over him.

"Fernando." Nikole tilted her head. "Of course, the bottle of almost empty..." She muttered, taking it from his death grip. "Watch on." Nikole glanced to Olivia.  
Bending down carefully, partly picking up a passed out Fernando. "Poor bastard." She nodded agreeing with Olivia, dragging him into the hotel.

Olivia helped her move him to the couch, she glanced over his face, "Nando..." her voice light, "My Nando of Latino love..." she whispered looking to his face, she leant down brushing her lips against his cheek, "Wake up..."

Fernando muttered something in Spanish about smelly feet will be no more.  
",'Nano! Wake up." Nikole tied, playfully smacking him across the other cheek.

"Oh yes, abuse me..." Fernando said in a half sexual voice.  
"Oh come on." Nikole muttered.  
Fernando slowly opening his eyes, everything was a blur. "Angels..." He whispered seeing two blurred figured.

"Not angels," Olivia whispered while touching his face lightly, "Just me, Olivia," she was feeling better about having him near, then seeing his chest, the white patch. "What happened to you my Latino hunky...?" her hands moving his black vest to see the blood soaked pad, then back to Nikole worried.

"I need, I need... My Maricruz." He winced painfully, feeling sick to his stomach and yet very warm inside. Watching Olivia, before looking to Nikole. "Hey, Doc..." He whispered.  
Nikole stepped back. "I'll ... First aid kit." She nodded, heading into the washroom.  
"Bellick... Didn't Take ... Her." Fernando was half in and half out.

Olivia watching Nikole getting a first aid kit, she touched him, "Nando babe," her eyes looking him over, "I know what it's like to no be able to go home," she brushed her hand over his face, "I am so sorry..." she leant down wrapping her arms around him carefully.

"So I sold my gun and bought my self... my booze!" He grabbed at air. "Where did, my..." He looked worried, looking to Olivia.  
"Lets fix that bandage Fernando." Nikole said putting the first aid kit on her table.

"Nando, I am cutting you off," she placed the bottle she glanced over the label remembering the sex with Lincoln again. "Booze is bad." she quickly placed it on the floor looking over his eyes. "You need to be still for Nikole, okay."

"I'm floating." Fernando whispered, while Nikole started to bandage his wound again properly.  
"Fernando, shh." She whispered, cleaning the wound.

Olivia placed her hands to his cheeks, "Papi," her calming tone directed to his face, "You need to be very still, Nikole is going to clean you up." she kept looking into his deep brown eyes. "Please for me Nando, be calm, be still."

Fernando calmed, carefully. "Si, okay... Si." He muttered.

"I don't like that Lincoln is gone this long," Olivia kept looking over Fernando Sucre sleeping off the booze and patched up. "At the prison, I saw this woman, who looked like, well, maybe, he, and her, they, or that Susan, banging on a bar..." she placed her hands into her hair. "I can't do it..."

"Lincoln isn't banging anyone on a bar!" Nikole said quickly. Looking over Olivia, "I mean, nah." She nodded. Walking to look over Olivia.

"Trust me, you seen this woman, you'd be banging her on a bar," she paused, "Okay, went to a lesbian place." she laid down looking to the ceiling, "I promise, like ultimate promise, I will fix everything with Lincoln, if he walks in that door right now!" she pointed like she was having a conversation with God.

Nikole turned, staring at the door and kept staring for five minutes, until the handle jiggled.  
Nikole's eyes went wide, taking a step back. "Dang, I gotta pray more!" She remarked quickly.  
"House keeping! I brought your new towels!" A voice said, a female Spanish accent voiced.  
"Oh." Nikole looked disappointed.  
"And a very tall with a block head!" She said again.

"See and this is why I told my Grandma I don't pray." Olivia rolled on her stomach looking to the wall, then got up looking to Fernando sleeping, "He's been out since," she rolled her watch around, "Like forever!" she thought about it, then exhaled, "I hate today, I'm so fucking bored!" she turned to face Nikole, "Wanna get some ice cream, and rent some pay per view videos?"

"That sounds, like were sad, lonely - fat chicks, but yes, yes please." Nikole pulled some money out of her pocket. "Ice cream and movies" She nodded with a half-smile.

An hour and a half later Olivia was sitting on the bed, looking to Fernando sitting in the middle of herself and Nikole. The movie was Bridget Jones Diary, "See this is just, heart breaking..." Olivia shovelled move ice cream into her mouth, "She is a play boy bunny, and see he's cheating and evil." her hormones where getting the best of her while watching the scene of Bridget in the bathtub upset over Daniel Cleaver her boss.

"Oh mami, mami I know!" Fernando blew his nose into a tissue; the painkillers he'd taken were making him wonky.  
His eyes watering, a bag of chips in his lap.  
"Meh." Nikole stared, bringing the metal spoon from her mouth, watching the screen with a blankish stare.

"See," Olivia kept looking to Fernando, "I missed this being in prison," she nodded, "I mean, you have sex first time, get knocked up, have sex second time," she exhaled, "I am either super fertile or super unlucky." she glanced into her tub of Ben and Jerry chocolate fudge brownie. "Want some Nando?"

Fernando had turned his head, "Mami, you're pregnant?" He blinked, neither he didn't get the memo or he was to drunk to read it.  
Nikole turned her head. "Mmm-hmm it's an apple seed." Nikole was glad her Uterus was cooperative with the shot and never failed her.

Olivia nodded, "But don't say you know anything, cos I've still to talk to the baby daddy, that well, doesn't know, and thinks I hate him." she pushed the spoon full of ice cream into his mouth, "I call it the wanted convict code," she nodded taking the spoon from his mouth looking Nikole, "What time is it?"

Looking at her invisible watch, before glancing to the time on her cell phone. "Four-fifty-..." She stopped talking, hearing the door being pounded on roughly. "Livia! Lemme in!" Lincoln's voice sounded panicked. Before turning the knob. The room left unlocked. "You'll never-" He stopped, seeing everyone by the T.V. Fernando in front of Nikole and Olivia.

Olivia glanced up, "Shh, we're watching a very important part of this film, that I have never seen before," she tucked into more of her ice cream, she kept herself from looking to him, "Have fun with Susan B Anthony...?" she asked feeling the need to be bitchy right about now.

"Oh, this is awesome. I'm running all over the city, trying to save every ones asses and you are all sitting here, eating ice cream." He looked over the three of them.  
"And watching movies." Nikole pointed to the screen.  
"Si, Papi - Movies." Fernando glanced over Nikole to Lincoln.  
Lincoln scoffed. "I can't believe this, ice cream and movies!" He pointed.  
"I am trying to not have a nervous episode..." Nikole whispered, looking sad.

Olivia kept looking to the TV, "I am watching her, to stop her from having an episode, and kill herself, or a lot of people." she paused, "Or kill a lot of people, and herself." she glanced over to Nikole, "Kill a lot of people, burn a building down and or puppies and jump of the burning building into a pool of sharks." she stopped talking. "That would be an awesome action movie." she drifted off into her head while still eating the ice cream.

Nikole let out a saddened sigh.  
Lincoln rolled his eyes, exhaling. "Well." He grabbed the remote turning the T.V. off.  
"Hey!" Fernando said sharply.  
"I got a box, inside the box was Sara's head." His voice seriously, shaken.  
Everything went silent. Before Nikole burst out laughing.

A few seconds past, all that could be heard was Nikole rolling over with laughter. Olivia kept staring at the blank TV screen; she glanced from the screen to Lincoln's face. "You royal A-hole I was watching that!" she snapped, "I was..." she stopped, "A what in a what?"

"I found Sara's head in a box, Olivia." Lincoln said again feeling his chest getting tighter.

"Dude..." Fernando stared.

"Wait, a head," Olivia got up from the bed, she stood in front of Lincoln, her eyes fixed, she kept her hands to herself though. "Sara's dead?" she asked, it was a stupid question, but the fact was she didn't expect them to kill anyone. "Why would they kill Sara Lincoln, unless you did something stupid like try and rescue them all on your own."

"Yes," Olivia pointed out, "But why is her head, in the fucking Box Lincoln?" her hands up now, "I mean, they said, Michael get Whistler out, we get L.J, Elle May and Sara, but why would they kill Sara Lincoln...?" she lightly pushed him back, "Why?" she added quickly. "Why are they chopping heads off and putting them in boxes, please answer me that?" Olivia's eyes kept focused on him.

Staring at Olivia with a serious expression Lincoln brushed his hand over his face looking stressed "I can we just - can I have a minute to focus!" He sighed.  
"Sometimes we'd all like minutes we can't have." Fernando pouted.

Olivia turned to look at Fernando, "It's not minutes, it's excuse making time," her eyes moved around the room, "What Lincoln is trying to hide from me, is the fact he tried to be a hero, he tried to find them." her eyes kept focused on his, "you tried to be a hero and now Sara's head is in a box, right now he's lucky they didn't put my daughter's head in a box, did that ever dawn on you?" she looked angry, "did it even cross that tiny mind of yours that if your stupid plan didn't work, they would kill one of our kids in the way to show they are not to be fucked with. God Lincoln what was going through your stupidly thick skull!"

Nikole had giggled again while biting her thumb, "Sara's dead." she smiled again.

"I'm sorry okay Olivia I just want this over with and no, no I didn't think." Lincoln crossed his arms " But it's not just your kid it's mine too"

"Wow, thank you," she nodded, "Thank you for informing me, of this plan, because if I'd know, I would of whooped your ass from here to the bay, and drowned you." Olivia exhaled, she wasn't used to the feeling everything ten times worse, the fact was, being pregnant wasn't the favourite thing for her to be. "Just from now on, I am going to these meetings, I am visiting Michael for updates, and you can inform me of everything that you've done so far." she folded her arms. "Are we clear?"

After a minute Lincoln had nodded and signed his hand brushing against his face again. "Yeah, clear."

"And I'm here to help you any means necessary." Fernando popped his head into the conversation.


	35. Chapter 36

Gretchen was standing on a bridge when she looked to see Olivia and Lincoln heading towards her, she didn't expect to see them both, her eyes shifted from Lincoln to Olivia's with a smirk. "I guess you're here, to be making sure his mistake doesn't happen again." Her eyes looking serious, "I just want to say," her voice dropped. "That I am just a solider, if you had to understand the mechanics of what I had to do to that woman, it was horrible." Her eyes focused. "The last thing I want to have to do, is to do that to an eleven year old girl, or a sixteen year old boy." Her tone was dry. "So if you try and pull a stunt like that again!" he finger pointed out to Lincoln.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry okay? It won't happen again we've established this all ready." Lincoln tried not to be nervous.

"I also want to let you know, you're right," Olivia stated, "Because like you, Linc is a solider, he fights, he cares, but he doesn't have the rational mind."

Gretchen nodded, "Well, I know that you're not so innocent yourself," her eyes looking over Olivia, "Five times, first in the side, missed vital organs and arteries, twice, just in the lower intestines, and finally, twice, right in the heart." Her voice was aloof. "I have to say, looks like a very passionate murder."

"A woman's got to do, what she's got to do to survive," her eyes scanning the other woman over, "but I don't need to tell you that, so what is the plan?"

"That is for you, to get Whistler from Sona," Gretchen folded her arms, "you've got less than a week, and I'll tell you, what I told him, just get him out, if you need anything," her voice smooth, "and I mean anything, I am just a phone call away." She suddenly drew her attention to Lincoln. "Also, I'll need the real bird book," her tone carefree with an edge, "You're handwriting hasn't changed since eighth grade."

Lincoln narrowed his eyes at Susan, "I." He stopped himself, putting his hands casually into his Jean pockets, inhaling carefully "don't have it."

Olivia rolled her eyes, she moved closer to Lincoln reaching into his pocket, in her hand was the book, "Here," she passed it to Susan.

"Thank you," her tone dry, "See if she wasn't here, you pulled that," her eyes narrowed, "I'd be sending bit of your son to you, do you want that?"

Olivia held her hands up, "It's no need to resort to that," her tone careful, "I will need to go, make arrangements with the Grave digger, I'll find out, what is needed and I'll phone you with more information."

"Good," Susan smirked, "I can see you've got a brain in the lovely head of yours, hope you get to keep it on your shoulders." Her voice was cold as she watched them walking away.

Olivia turned to Lincoln, "From now on, with her, I do the talking, you just," she exhaled brushing her hair back trying to catch her breathe, "I should have been doing this not you."

Turning to face her Lincoln looked mad "I know what I'm doing okay? Trust me I know this to okay these people you have to make them know they aren't in full control." he nodded.

"Yes, but last I checked, they are in control," her eyes fixed on his, "They have my daughter, so if she tell me to kill a thousand men, I'll kill every single one, if it meant getting my daughter back." Her face moved away from his, she felt her stomach knot, she knew it was just another annoying symptom; she was getting sick and tired of them. "Can we for once act like we like each other long enough to get our kids back, then you can do the hell you want." She brushed her hand into her hair.

Lincoln looked annoyed and narrow eyes at Olivia before nodded "Fine yes okay... Deal." he looked from her to the clock in the cities centre.

For a fraction of a second, Olivia kept focused on him, her hands going into her pockets. "We better get back to the hotel, see if Nikole and Fernando are okay." Her eyes were looking to the clock.

Lincoln nodded to agree but made another face. "I don't like Nikole being around, I don't trust her - how are you sure this whole emotionally broken down what-ever she is, is actually real and not just an act?" Lincoln questioned Olivia now.

"Well, I've taken into consideration, you don't trust anyone," Olivia kept moving awkwardly, "but if you don't mind, I need to eat something, get to Sona, and see how Michael is." her eyes slowly going over Lincoln's face, "Also, it's going to be how to tell Michael that Sara is dead."

Feeling himself looking at his shoes, he looked back up to Olivia, "I was thinking about... Not telling him - at least not for now. Because he might not bother anymore, give up and there is L.J. and Elle." Lincoln brushed his hand over his head.

"You're honestly thinking Michael is going to be like that?" Olivia asked while walking slowly over to a cart, she didn't know what it sold, but the food smelt nice, so for now, she wanted to eat. "Cos I know that when you lie to Michael, and he finds the lie out," she shook her head. "He's not a happy mole."

Nodding; "I know that, 'Livia, but at the same time, I don't want to risk my son - or your daughter." He added on at the end before sighing. "Fine, tell him if you want - I don't care." Lincoln slipped his hands into his jeans. His purple silky shirt was buttoned to the half way mark.

"Why are you taking this attitude with me?" she asked, Olivia didn't know why this was how it was, but then she remembered she made it like this. Taking her hands into her pocket. Her eyes focused on his shirt, seeing the exposed skin, she inhaled closing her eyes for a second.

"I'm not taking an attitude with you, Olivia - I'm stressed out, I'm exhausted and possibly suffering heat stroke." He admitted honestly. He could feel his body sweating, like it was an engine over heating.

For a second Olivia nodded, "Yeah," she brushed a hand down her stomach feeling her shirt sticking to her, "Going to shower, very cold shower." she kept looking around the area, she knew she needed a cold shower for more reasons than one. "So where are we going first?"

Thinking about it, Lincoln looked toward the Western sky. "How about, SONA, mainly for the fact, the sooner we finish there, the sooner we can get out of the heat." He nodded, taking his hands from his jeans.

"Yeah," Olivia kept thinking about the watching Lincoln with a careful eye. "The sooner I get out the heat, the better for," she stopped, "just best." she walked to a place where they could get a cab, holding off food for a while.

Lincoln had given her an odd expression, while standing beside her now. Watching the different coloured cabs driving through Panama City.  
He held out his hand and flagged out down. As it pulled off to the side, Lincoln opened and held the back door open for her.

"Thank you," Olivia got into the cab sitting down, her eyes focused at the window while slowly looking to the Drive, "Sona prisión por favor," she leant back into the chair looking to Lincoln beside her. "I need to ask," she inhaled, "Are we," she paused feeling like an idiot now.

"Are we, what?" Lincoln glanced from looking out the window at her as the taxi driver started pulling away from the sidewalk toward the dusty road toward SONA.

"I," she felt herself trying hard not to blush, "We've not really spoken since that night," she added while playing with the bottom of her shirt feeling like a bashful school girl, she never stopped thinking about that night, but she wasn't sure what she was going to act if her and Lincoln were working together.

Lincoln for a moment like he had no idea what she was actually talking about, Lincoln finally clued in, "Oh, oh... " He said before trailing off, biting the corner of his left lip with his tooth, thinking about it. "I; about that." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't plan that you know - it just kind of happened."

"Just kind of happened," Olivia laughed, "you know I have bruises on my thighs," she glanced down to her shorts, "Also," she kept feeling like it was like she was trying to find the right words. "What come over you, me, I think I'm a mean drunk." she then remembered she won't be getting drunk any time soon.

Lincoln snickered, "I, I guess I just got to a place where I was really mad. I couldn't take it out on some random Panamanian dude by punching him in the face so ... It became a sexual anger." He said while playing with his fingers.

"Sexual Anger," Olivia repeated, "Lincoln, when I shouted that I hate you," she played with her hands, "I don't hate you, but," she froze looking to the prison coming into view, "I just think we've moved a little faster than I thought I would move."

"So, I wasn't the only one thinking that." Lincoln said as the driver stopped, turning around for payment. Lincoln reached into his pocket, paying with American money, before getting out of the taxi, standing waiting for Olivia to get out.

Standing beside him, Olivia kept watching Lincoln, "So are we on a break, or are we?" her voice trailed off looking to the prison again, she thought of the idea of telling Michael about Sara, but froze.

"Together?" He suggested before actually taking the options into consideration. "What would you... Think, would be best?" They were walking toward the hut with the logbook.

Olivia kept looking to the sign in book, "I don't really know," she wasn't angry any more, but also she kept thinking about everything. "I need to know everything you've done until now." she glanced to the guard; she gave him a soft smile. "buenos días guapo..."

Rafael looking over the obviously American, smirked for a minute before remembering his wife, his children. "Pueda ayudar usted con algo?" He asked her, ignoring the tall man standing beside her looking lost, dazed and very confused.  
"Con sólo visitar, así que estoy bien," Olivia kept herself happy, her eyes going to Lincoln, "Come on," she pushed him out the other side while nodded back to the guard, "We will off telling him, for now."

Nodding while hearing his shoes crunching into the dry dirt that the sun was beating down on without mercy. _"Scofield you have a visitor, Scofield you have a visitor._ Lincoln listened to the voice over the PA system inside the prison as they came to stand by the wooden rail along the visitation box, preventing people from getting against the fence on the outside.

Michael walked into the visitation area, he felt weird seeing Olivia and Lincoln standing next to each other, but the gap between them make him nervous. "What happened?" he asked looking to Lincoln.

"Oh," Olivia now laughed, "I see who put you up to it," she then looked to Michael, "It went bad," she then pointed, "but we need a way to get this plan a rolling."

Lincoln stared to his brother; all he could picture was the blood soaked box, opening the lid from it and the smell, the smell of blood and flesh in the sun. The ginger hair, the hair that belonged to Sara Tancredi, He shook the thought after a minute, letting out a breath. "Any ideas?" He asked simply.

Michael inhaled, "Well, I know that one fact, this is going to be a harder escape, but first I need you to do something." he focused on Lincoln, "I need you to make an arrangement, with the gravedigger."

Olivia nodded, "well, that is a start, also what about this James Whistler, is he what he says he is?"

Michael inhaled, "Well, he's still playing the fisherman story, being here with his girlfriend," he side glanced to Lincoln.

"Girlfriend..." Olivia dragged out, her eyes side glancing to Lincoln.

Lincoln felt to many sets of eyes on him, he looked from Michael to Olivia and took a step back to the side, still staring. Before clearing his throat. "Girlfriend?" Lincoln questioned carefully, his eyes were staring into Michael's.

"Well I had Whistler telling me, that you was all over his girlfriend." Michael said quickly.

Olivia nodded, "Well it's typical," she kept calm, "but that isn't the point, I want to know?" she kept looking to Michael, "what do I need to ask of the Gravedigger?"

"Oh, well I need to know if he'll do something on the outside, the fence doesn't work, but it needs to be cut, without being cut."

"And how, exactly do you intend to do that Michael?" Lincoln started getting into the conversation; still pushing the memory of Sara's head in the box by the trash cans deep down from his head.

"Olivia," he spoke, it seemed his brother was having a mood, "The stuff they used to stop the smell of decomposition," his tone smooth.

Olivia nodded, "Yeah, oh," she laughed, "Michael, you are just," she bowed down, "you're da man."

"Yeah, hi - Lincoln Burrows here." Lincoln gave a half wave. "Mind explaining to someone without a super genius brain what we are doing?" He looked vastly annoyed.

"We are going to the Gravedigger," she pointed out, "First we're going to the hotel," she smiled to Michael; "Take care of Fluffy." her tone light and carefree.

Michael nodded, "Don't stray to far from the flock," he responded walking back to the main prison while Olivia looked to Lincoln now.

"You don't need to worry about the what and how, you just need to bring them glorious muscles with us," she bit her lip lightly starting to head for the exit.

"Yeah, maybe I don't need to know, maybe I am just the brawn on the operation. But it's still nice to know, you know." He saw the taxi waiting for them again.

Olivia lightly pouted, "but you're the attractive one," she placed her arms around his bicep; "I'll promise on the ride back I'll explain what the point of the gravedigger is." she kept smiling lightly.

Lincoln kept staring at her with a serious expression for a long minute. Before a small smile appeared over his lips. "Okay, deal." he nodded getting into the taxi after she did.

Getting back to the hotel, Olivia kept looking back to Lincoln trying to control the fact she was meant to be taking a break from him, but wanting something, and control something was two different things. "So, we need to," she paused, "Talk to Nikole, then I will just," she held her mouth for a second, "I gotta." she rushed into the room, passed Nikole on the bed to the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

Nikole who had been lying down and staring at the window covered by the curtains didn't move until she heard Olivia throwing up in the washroom, which even with the door closed, you could hear. It made Nikole want to throw up.  
"Livia, you okay?" She asked genuinely concerned but her tone was just dull, sitting up and walking over to the washroom standing beside the closed door.

"I'm good," she opened the door, not the time, she thought, "Heat, it's making me feel sick," she made the lie sound believable looking to Nikole, "We're going on a field trip, you wanna..." she stopped hearing the door knock, her eyes going to Lincoln, she stepped closer to the door seeing a woman on the other side, "you expecting anyone?"

Lincoln kept his face straight, "Depends, who is ... it." He said opening the door.  
Sofia was standing on the other side. Her eyebrows to closely grown together so she looked like her eyebrows were knitted together all the time.  
"Lincoln." She said his voice like she wanted to suck his penis.  
Lincoln stared, "Sofia, what are you... Doing here?" He glanced around. Trying to play it cool.  
Nikole had noticed the woman Lincoln had named Sofia. A strong odour as some into the room, Nikole covered her mouth and nose. "Is someone eating fish?" She looked disgusted.

Olivia's arms folded over each other across her chest, "So Lincoln," she said his name as if he answered her question wrong, she was going to rip his balls off. "Don't know of Whistler's girlfriend?" she asked, "not on a first name bases with a woman who smells like rotten cabbage left in the sun," she turned to the woman named Sofia, "Have you ever hear of a shower, they are quiet useful."

Sofia turned to look at the beautiful American woman who'd just insulted her. "Lincoln, if this is how I am going to be treated! I wont have you - at all!" Sofia's voice was sharp.  
Lincoln looked like that kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Nikole still with her hand over her mouth, looking like she wanted to throw up.  
"No need to be over rational." Lincoln tried to defuse the situation.

"Have you," Olivia kept looking in complete shock, "Have you," her voice squeak, "You are really that stupid." she looked to the woman, "I am so out of here," she pushed pass Lincoln and Sofia, she needed to get to the gravedigger and didn't have time to be fooling around with a stupid woman who had problems speaking.

Sofia looked kind of pleased with herself, before seeing Nikole brushed passed and following Olivia out of the hotel room. "Wait up! Don't leave me near them!" She caught up to Olivia the smell of fish still lingering in the air.

"Sorry, just," Olivia turned around, "If he wants to put his penis in that, he's more than welcome to it." she pressed the button for the lift, "Work!" she pressed it faster, hoping it would make it get here quicker. "I am having a hormonal moment, am I?"

Nodding and putting her hand on her shoulder, "Yes, yes you are - and it's okay. Let it all out." Nikole rubbed her shoulder as the elevator doors slide open.

Olivia got into the lift, she placed her hands into her pocket, "He's going cheap, he's going to fuck her, cos she's cheap and easy, and he's doing it, cos he knows that..." she exhaled, "I am going to fuck Sucre," she folded her arms, "I am going to hump the shit out of him, I am going to grab him and ride him until six am!" her voice went rough, "He's going to have friction burn on his cock when I am done with him..."

Nikole shook her head, covering her ears. "I-I don't ... Want to know what you plan to do with Fernando, but." She paused, uncovering her ears. "Are you..? Will that honestly make any difference or will it just make it worse?"

"It'll make it worse," Olivia, admitted her bad idea, was that, bad. "I just don't get it, I mean," she exhaled, "I just keep getting this feeling in my head, that maybe I was never meant to be with him..."

"Well; when you think about the future, do you see Lincoln with you? I mean can you look at the future and see Lincoln here, in the memories, the person you'd wake up to every day?" Nikole asked lightly.

Looking to the buttons lighting up as the elevator went down, Olivia kept playing with her clothes. "I see him," she kept her voice low, "But maybe I just blew everything, so now I'll just have to live with me myself and I..." she glanced to her stomach, "And, him or she..."

"If you can see, Lincoln in that future - then you belong together and it will work itself out, eventually." Nikole looked from Olivia grate in the elevator, before down to the closed doors as they moved down.

Olivia laughed, "Sorry," she stopped, then started to laugh again, "I am just hoping you're right." she watched the doors opening, getting out, "But," she waved keys, "you think you can find what car belongs to the stinky lady?"

Nikole took the keys slowly from Olivia's. Scanning over the key, seeing the logo of the car manufacturer on it. She looked into the tiny parking lot of the hotel. "That one." She pointed to the only car in the lot that was the same brand as the key.

"You know, I never was a bad person," Olivia walked towards the car, "But you know being on the inside." she glanced to the car, "Thank god it's a convertible..."

"Do you want to drive - or will I?" Nikole kept looking at the car; the smell of fish wasn't as horrible within the car because the outside air could get to it.

"You drive, I've not driven a car in lots of years," she pointed out getting to the passenger side, "Plus, it's going to be a while until she notice her car's gone." she glanced over Nikole, "you are going to be a safer driver."

"Wouldn't dream of doing something reckless." Nikole had gotten into the drives side.  
Turning the engine on, while looking around the car, adjusting the steering wheel. Pulling the seat belt on. Before putting the car into drive.

"Right," Olivia said while driving back from the Gravedigger's place, "I don't know if it's me, but a lot of people from here smell..." she kept looking to the car they were driving in, "But I better phone Susan..." she paused, "Do you know a Susan B Anthony that works for the Company?"

Thinking about the name, Nikole thought long and hard about it. "I, don't think so? What's she look, like?" She glanced to Olivia while stopping at a Stop sign, wondering about the Fifteen Thousand dollars.

"Well," Olivia closed her eyes, "About five foot seven, dark hair, her eyes," she paused, "They are like yours, but icier..." she then remembered, "Has a cocky attitude."

Thinking once more, her mind trying to work out a mental image. "No, sorry - the face seems like maybe but the name." Nikole waved her hand around carefully. "Nothing, sorry."

"Well, maybe she's a contractor," Olivia kept watching Nikole driving, "That Linc's not going to be happy we did this." she took a cell phone out, "Hello, Susan," she said lightly. "Yeah, he said he wanted Fifteen grand," speaking into the phone she twirled her hair lightly, she giggled, "Yeah, sure, I can make it, just going to," she paused, "Yeah, I need to shower, so I'll meet you at the bar..."

Pulling back into the hotel parking lot. Sofia was waiting, looking upset and really angry at the both of them.  
"You stole my car!" She snapped at Nikole who was getting out of the driver side.  
"I borrowed it, don't worry it still smells like home for you." She tossed the keys back at Sofia's face - who tried catching them but dropped them.

"I'll go shower," Olivia made her way into the hotel, it wasn't long before she was at the hotel room walking in looking to Lincoln, "I got a meeting with Susan in ten," she glanced to the bathroom. "I need to shower first..." her eyes kept looking over him.

"A meeting with her? What did you do?" Lincoln was watching her like a hawk, thinking about how he tried to get to Sara, Elle May and L.J. and what had happened.

"Gravedigger," she could see Lincoln was alone in the room, "He wants fifteen grand, so need to meet Susan," she slowly started to unbutton her shirt. "You are more than welcome to join me." she started to head to the bathroom.

Standing still, Lincoln thought long and hard, "I'm assuming we are talking about the meeting and not the... Shower?" His eyebrows pulled together. Watching her walking away from him.

For a second there was silence, Olivia poked her head out of the bathroom, "Well, if you insist." she kept looking over him with a small bit of her lip, "I won't be too long." she closed the door slowly feeling herself smirking.

"Okay, so... No funny stuff, just the Fifteen thousand." Lincoln was talking to himself as Olivia and himself were walking toward the bar they would usually always meet in now.

Olivia felt better after the shower, "Well, for what he said, fifteen grand," she placed her hands on her hips, wearing a black dress, the lack of pockets felt weird, her hair pulled up into a ponytail, she still missed the length she used to have.

Looking over the dress, Lincoln liked the way it clung in the right places. "I like the dress, very stylish." He pointed at it, as the cool air of the bar hit them as they walked into it from the outside heat.

"Well, I thought you'd like it," she kept in sync with him, her eyes glanced to the side of his face, "so why is this Sofia hanging around?" her voice calm.

"She thinks she can be involved with this because Whistler is her boyfriend, she wants to be nosy and if you haven't noticed..." He paused as they took a seat in the place they normally did. "She seems to think she controls the show."

"Well, I never thought you was into locals," she sat on her chair, she folded her hands onto her lap, "would you like a drink?" she asked reaching into her bra taking a note out, "Get me a lemon water." she had a light smile on her face.

"I'm not into her..." Lincoln said carefully while taking the money from her hand, "Lemon water, right." He stood up again, heading across toward the bar.

Olivia nodded while looking to her watch, she felt a little bad about lying, they didn't have to be here for a while, but wanted to have the time alone with Lincoln to try and tell him the truth.

"Lemon water." He placed it down on the table in front of them while sitting down with a beer in a pint glass. Handing her, her change.

"Ta," she then placed it into the bra, "so, while we're alone," she folded her legs lightly, "I have to talk to you about something."

Lincoln sipped the beer while looking at her nodded. "Oh, okay? What?" he was wondering?

"Well, it's just when," she stopped looking to Susan walking into the bar, she was smirking to Lincoln and Olivia.

She quickly sat down looking to them closely. "Well, I have the money, but I am wanting to meet with this man also." she kept focused.

"Why, you don't trust us?" Lincoln said sipping his beer again but his tone was indifferent, he smirked.

"I have Fifteen grand here," she kept looking, "A lot of things you can do with this money, and I want to make sure." she placed the envelope on the table.

Olivia changed her legs, she kept looking to Susan, "well, I would use the money to start my own evil cooperation, but damn." she shook her head, "There already is one."

Lincoln laughed, a short and dark laugh. "Call it The Organization." He whispered before looking seriously at Susan. "If we are going to go, lets go and get this over with."

"Well, I guess so, we can take my car," she glanced, "also, don't try anything stupid, don't want to see two kids get," she laughed, "Well, you know what I am capable of."

"Yes," Olivia got up following behind Susan, she kept glancing to Lincoln, her hand moved to her side, she felt weird not knowing what to do with her own hands.

"Relax, nothing funny well happen." Lincoln exhaled seriously, removing the wrinkle from his purple shirt. As they all started walking toward the car, in what seemed like uneasy silence.

Olivia opened the door to the hotel; she glanced from Fernando to Nikole sitting on the bed, eating ice cream, while watching a movie. "Oh come on!" Olivia sighed, "you didn't wait for me." she pouted, "no fair..." she glanced to the TV seeing Independence Day playing. "What I miss?" she kicked her shoes off getting on the bed.

Pulling the spoon from her mouth, Nikole reached over, pressing pause on the remote control. "Aliens just invaded New York and LA, so not very much, we just started..." Her voice was sad, like it usually was, if it wasn't dull or indifferent it was sad.  
"We can re-start it, Mami." Fernando held out his spoon of chocolate chunk ice cream toward her.

"Na, it's cool," Olivia kept looking to Lincoln, "Oh," she turned looking over Fernando, "I was wondering, if there was something you can do for me," she kept her tone smooth, "that would mutually benefit the both of us in the long run..." her eyes focused into his, the corner of her lips twitching into a smouldering smile.

Fernando put the spoon down, for whatever reason; his mind went to a very sexual and kinky place. "What kind of thing, Mami?" He asked, but he'd been through a lot with Olivia, Michael and Lincoln. He'd hardly back out from anything now.  
Nikole looked at Lincoln who was staring at her, they engaged in a silently staring contest.

Olivia kept her eyes on his, "Well," she kept soft, her hand lightly on his thigh, "you said you needed a job, to send money to Mariecruz, and Michael needs someone helping on the outside." she paused, "all you need to do, is get the job as the new gravedigger, then you're helping the escape." she kept her eyes focused on his, giving him a look that was hard to say no to. "Plus, I can be guaranteeing this Job for you," she took the spoon from his hand placing in her mouth lightly licking the ice cream off, "do we have a deal?"

Fernando's eyes were lost, staring all over Olivia's face. Watching the ice cream getting licked off that silver spoon with no mercy.  
It could feel himself melting into saying yes, "yeah, okay." He nodded slowly. Before realizing he was getting himself into possible trouble.

Reaching over and quickly kissing him, Olivia smiled bright with a quick clap of her hands, "You won't regret it," she then moved off the bed, "I'm going to make some calls." she quickly glanced to Lincoln, "also you owe me ten bucks!" she laughed, "Saying I couldn't get him to say yes," she glanced down to her chest, "Never fall me girls..."

Nikole looked at Fernando who looked shocked, his jaw laying open on the bed basically. He pulled a pillow over his crotch.  
"Oh, come on..." Nikole muttered looking at the pillow.

"Shh!" Fernando whispered closing his eyes trying to make it go away.


	36. Chapter 37

Alex slowly walked to the visitation gates, he laughed seeing Nikole, he kept feeling like she was surrounded by pretty colours reflecting off her hair, he moved the fence slowly, he knew she visited him everyday, maybe he was waiting for a day she didn't come, but it filled him with amusement and dread at the same time. "When you going to get bored of this Nikki, Nik ole...?"

Nikole felt her cheeks getting warmer as she saw him, not blushing but getting warmer, her eyes looking him over. The dirt on his clothes, the scruff growing around his face and his hair had gone wild. "Oh, you know... " She paused, "When you're out and I don't have to." She said factually. Before biting her lip. Visitation hadn't gotten easier, but hiding the fact it hurt like hell did.

Keeping as still as he could, Alex smiled, "you look like an angel," he whispered while trying to keep hidden the fact that right now he was high, it was better than feeling what he was feeling right now, he had no idea how long it would last, but for the time being, he was happy to see her. "I told you, I'm here, here," he waved around him, "For another ten years..." he laughed again, "If I'm not murdered first."

Nikole had blushed at his first comment, before looking down sadly at his last. "That isn't... Funny, Alex." She said while looking back up to him, saddened again.  
Medically she could tell something wasn't right, but her mind kept blocking it out, she couldn't process so many things at once like she use to. "You're going to get out, even if I have to start digging a tunnel from the outside." She slid her hands into her pockets.

"Dig, yes, dig, cos, that isn't the plan, no the plan," he kept looking to Nikole, "you need to tell me about the plan..." he focused more on her now, "Cos, I need to know, cos you're with Olivia, Olivia is with Lincoln, and Lincoln's brother is Michael, so you know about the plan..."  
"What is, going on with you?" Nikole looked between the links in the fence seriously focusing on him, maybe he'd mentally snapped. She looked a little freaked out. "What plan? There isn't ... Any plan." She kept cool. Trying not to spill everything.

"See, this is how they get to you Nikole," he pointed, "Michael, he's got me on this plan, I made sure I am on this plan, but you!" he pointed, "you know something, and you need to tell me, tell me, so I won't get screwed over, Nikole, you don't want to screw me over, please, tell me, help me, if you help me, I'll be out, we'll be together, both of us."

Nikole kept feeling an unusual feeling in her stomach as he spoke; it felt like someone was twisting her stomach into different directions.  
But that was all Nikole wanted was for him to be out and for them to be together. "The Company is having Michael break out this guy with a Bird Book - They have Sara, Elle May and L.J. - They'll kill them if Michael doesn't get him out. - Fernando is getting hired as the new SONA grave digger and." She held her tongue. "That's all I know, really - Lincoln doesn't trust me... I don't know anything!"

Alex kept nodding, "Yes, but you're friends with Olivia," he pointed out, "If you get the right information from her," he focused more clearer now, "Focus on her, make sure she doesn't leave you out, work her, to get passed Burrows."

Wearily Nikole had nodded slowly. "Okay, I will." She kept thinking about Olivia and the baby inside her Uterus that only a selected few people knew about. "I'll get any information I can, Alex."

"I trust you Nikole," he pointed to her, "I know that with you on the outside," he nodded, "I'll get things done," he kept looking from her to the prison, "Michael Scofield won't screw us over again."

Waiting a long moment to reply, Nikole nodded looking up seriously. "Never, again." Her mind reverted like a tape on rewind, remembering the first time she'd ever laid eyes on Michael Scofield, remembering how he saved her from the Riot. "Be careful, you know I don't know what I'd do if... If." She couldn't finish.

"I am taking care on my side," he pointed, "just remember," he pointed while going to the door leading into the main prison, "Olivia, keep her close, and if you need to, make sure she'll tell you everyone." he now disappeared into the prison walls.

Getting back to the hotel room Nikole seemed to be calling home with Olivia and Fernando, she used her key card to get in. "Hello?" She asked while glancing around the place, quickly. Seeing Fernando gone to work assumingly, ",'Livia?" She whispered, as if a whisper would catch her attention.

The sound of a toilet flushing, the door opening to the bathroom, "sorry, not getting the hang of it," she kept looking over Nikole, "something playing your mind?" she asked quickly while still pissed off that Lincoln had rushed off to do things, big chance with Sofia, that smelly ass woman seemed to be all over Lincoln, when ever she could.

"Yeah." Nikole let out a long sigh, pulling the grey cardigan she was wearing off and dropping it onto a chair in the corner, before climbing up onto the bed that usually had Olivia, Fernando and herself asleep in it during the nights. Her finger played with each other's kept looking to Olivia. "Alex; - He, wants me to..." She paused, closing her eyes.

"What?" Olivia quickly opened a bottle of water drinking it to get rid of the horrible taste in her mouth, she sat down on the bed before pulling her feet up, she kept glancing over her stomach wondering if it was showing yet, but knew it was a stupid notion.

Opening her eyes, Nikole focused on Olivia, "He wants me to get as much information from you because you're my friend and Lincoln doesn't trust me, about the escape so he can make sure Michael doesn't screw him over." She bit her thumb, sighing.

"I know Lincoln doesn't trust you," she whispered, "It's why the SOB doesn't trust me now," she kept looking to the window, "I mean, thought he asked me out last night for dinner, thought I'd tell him, no, he tell me, he's cutting me out, cos he doesn't trust you, so he can't tell me anything." she exhaled, "Lets say, reason he didn't come here, is cos I told him to blow it out his ass!"

Running her hands cover her face, Nikole looked stressed out, "Ugh." She said annoyed, looking back to Olivia. "I'm sorry, I'm causing un-needed drama." She sat up straight on the bed. "I should just, leave and make this easier."

"Hell no!" Olivia moved on the bed, "you are not going anywhere," she now brushed her hands into her pockets. "I am not letting you go, cos he's being a royal D bag," her eyes kept on Nikole. "He'll get over it, then again." she touched her own Stomach, "I think I might need a hospital, cos something don't feel right with me..."

Nikole's eyes flickered, "What do you mean, something doesn't feel right, what does it feel like?" She kept staring at Olivia's hand on her stomach.

"Well, there is morning sickness," she pointed out looking over Olivia, "and there is puking my guts up, and feeling like I am going to smash my brains in, cos my head is killing me." she then laid back, "I didn't have any of this with Elle, none of it."

Rubbing her fingers against her cheek, Nikole attempting to focus fully on her, "You might have heat exhaustion, or dehydration." She reached into her pocket, taking out her wallet, her Fox River Medical I.D. in the front, "I could, get you into a hospital, without to many questions being asked." She tapped her wallet against her hand, looking at the picture on the I.D. before looking back to Olivia. "If you'd like?"

"I'd like to be on the safe side," she pointed out, "I mean, it's not that I am risking going back prison being in Panama and everything." she thought about it, her eyes looking over Nikole getting her bag while slipping her shoes on, "But if I am keeping this thing, I better be checked over."

Nikole nodded, "That would be only logical." She half smiled getting up and putting her own shoes on, putting her silver cell phone in one pocket and her wallet back into the other.

"Yay my first prenatal check..." she waved her hands around while looking over to Nikole. "Maybe see if we can score you some drugs." she pointed out while looking to the hallway while walking to the elevator.

"Thank you, for making me sound like I am a complete junkie, Olivia." Nikole said while she pressed the down button on the elevator.

"I didn't mean it like that," Olivia now pressed the button again while looking to the floor, "Do you think if I can." she stopped, "Just maybe leave a note for Lincoln, in a pocket and he'll know from that he's gonna be a dad again."

"If you want, it's up to you." Nikole lent against the railing of the elevator feeling it moving them down to the lobby.

Olivia kept looking to the elevator door now, "I just keep thinking of," she titled her head to one side. "I'm not very good at telling him, every time I try, it's like..." she watched the doors open.

"The complete wrong timing and something always messed up?" Nikole suggested while they walked out of the elevators, across the Lobby and out the front doors.

"That and that Sofia..." she narrowed her eyes watching the door open, "But then I should be paranoid, she's just, weird." walking through the lobby with Nikole feeling like she was ranting too much.

"Well I know I wouldn't like another woman near my man, either." Nikole blinked for a second before clearing her throat.

"You Mean officer Lang?" she asked thinking about the things her and Nikole talked about, it was really weird to think of what Lincoln would see in Sofia, more of what Alex would see in Lang, her hands playing in her pockets feeling the sun from the sky burning onto her skin stepping out of the hotel.

"Exactly." Nikole bit the corner of her lip looking nervous, "Though - I don't even know if Alex is 'my man'. We never really termed out what we were." She shrugged again waving down a Taxi for them, opening the back door letting Olivia in first.

"Well," Olivia got into the taxi looking to Nikole, "you keep saying that you want to be together, you see him everyday." her hands touching her lap looking to the driver, "I'd say you two are deep in the couple zone."

"El hospital, por favor." Nikole said to the driver. "Si." He responded and started driving. Turning to Olivia, "You think?" She then smiled to herself.

Olivia nodded; "When I was sixteen, I wrote an epic love story, it was kinda like you and Alex, except the leading Lady was me, and the man was Starsky from Starsky and Hutch." she twirled her hair lightly. "I had a lot of free time..."

Nikole let out a little laugh, looking over Olivia again, "That sounds... That sounds pretty interesting." She nodded.

"Well, I was a very imaginative teenager," she kept playing with her fingers, her eyes looking to Nikole. "Also, the fact your story doesn't involved a lot of hugging, cos I didn't know much about sex..."

"Hugging." Nikole laughed, she could count the number of times Alex and herself had hugged on one hand.  
"El Hospital." The driver pulled up outside the building, turning around in his cab. Nikole paid him, getting out and waiting for Olivia.

"I was sixteen," she got out of the cab while looking over to Nikole seeing the hospital, "Also how are we going to make this work?" she asked trying to ignore the fact this was the first time she'd been in a hospital in a very long time.

"We'll go in, tell them we're sisters on vacation, I'm a Doctor. Flash the I.D. and get an exam room." Nikole took her wallet out again.

Sitting in an examining room, Olivia kept looking to Nikole sitting on the bed, "this feel weird." she glanced to Nikole, "what are we going to do?" she kept feeling exposed, even it if wasn't something she hadn't seen before.

Nikole had pulled her hair into a ponytail, wearing a lab coat she'd stolen from a rack. "First, we'll do an Ultrasound and see if we can pick up the little Apple seed." She pulled a machine closer to the examination table-bed. All ready wearing white gloves she shook the gel.

"Apple seed," Olivia clapped, "I have an apple seed," she brushed her hand down her arm. "Also, is there and can we talk about the how happy we are Sara is like, a dead woman, cos I feel like doing something bitchy, so this moment isn't too touchy feely."

"Shirt up." Nikole gesture, opening the Gels cover. "I'm happy Sara is dead... I mean, I know that's a really bad thing to say, but - I am. After all the shit I've had to deal with because of that woman."

"Whoa buy me dinner first," she laughed pulling her shirt up, she kept looking to her stomach. Her eyes looking to her stomach, "I remember the first time I was knocked up, I shot out like a missile..." her eyes on Nikole's again. "Then, Michael wasn't even aware, cos he was being big college man."

"Typical men." Nikole said putting the gel across Olivia's stomach in a line, putting the bottle down. She picked up the scanner, turning the machine on, bringing up a black and white nothing before she placed it onto the gel, moving the gel around with it, watching the screen.

"Well this is the moment it's real," she kept looking over the screen, "and I have no idea what I am looking for." she whispered trying to think of how she was taking the whole thing, "plus, I want to think, not long until the escape." she pointed out, "I mean, a week isn't so long."  
"One week." Nikole said breathlessly, her eyes watching the screen intently. Moving the scanner again before pausing, "Right there." She said, bringing her finger to point to a tiny little grey and white oval inside a sack. "That's the Apple seed." She nodded.

"Wow, apple seed..." Olivia kept looking, "It's a tiny little thing," she relaxed back, "I really am pregnant." her eyes close trying to think about the mother, getting around to doing it right this time. " Her hands over her face, "Yup Susan gave us one week, the escape is going down tomorrow..."  
Nikole's eyes went wide and she almost dropped the scanner she was holding against Olivia's stomach. "Tomorrow?" She felt lost for a second, her stomach knotted. "... Yeah Apple seed, Uhm. Everything looks fine, attached to the Uterine wall, placenta looks great. I think we can rule out the Apple seed."

"So, what would be making me sick, headaches?" she kept looking to the apple seed. "I am having such a cute little baby," she then looked to Nikole, "I know it's a lot to ask, but I don't want to go through labour alone again, I just can, will you be there with me?"

Pressing a button of the keyboard, the image froze for a minute, before appearing in a screen gab at the corner.  
Her eyes looking back to Olivia, Nikole looked from Olivia's still flat and perfect stomach to her eyes. "There would be nothing more important happening for me to miss it, of course I'll be there." Nikole smiled. Taking the scanner off her stomach and taking a cloth, cleaning the gel off her stomach. "Got you a picture of the Apple seed." She pointed to the ultrasound printing it out silently.

"My apple seed," Olivia pointed out, "Right now, apple seed is a very catchy name, until it's not that size anymore..." she sat up finally. "Nikole, I know Lincoln is a douche bag, but once you get past the douche bag, he's quiet nice, then he gets mad easy."  
"I know what kind of person Lincoln is; I did spend several years of my life fixing his injuries and wounds." She pointed out. "Right, well... You've been out in the sun a lot - how much water have you been drinking? - What colour is your urine?" Nikole raised her eyebrow it was strange to ask Doctorly questions to a friend.

"Erm, drinking, like water?" she asked while thinking about it, her hand waved, "Pee I don't really look at my pee." she then held a hand up, "I, no." she shook her head. "no I don't know."  
"You're very informative Olivia." Nikole sighed, "Yes like water." She rolled her eyes, before looking around the exam room. "Open your mouth." She grabbed a tongue depressor, most commonly called 'That pop-sickle stick thing.'

Olivia shrugged, "Ahhh!" she opened her mouth as wide as she could, she kept looking over to Nikole.

Looking around her mouth, using a light to check around, Nikole nodded, stepping back after turning the light off. "You're mouth looks pasty and your Saliva is white and thicker then usual. I'm leaning toward Dehydration."

"So I guess I need to keep drinking," she nodded, her eyes lighting up, "But I really, really am pregnant." her voice dropped, "so I need to first, get myself back together with Lincoln and tell him we're got to fix our shit and have this baby."

Nikole nodded, holding the picture of the Ultrasound out to Olivia, "Your cute little Apple Seed."

"So," Olivia got up, her eyes looking over to Nikole. "Tomorrow," she kept serious, "I think we need to confront Lincoln, tell him, we're here, we're not being ignored, and I want to fuck him." she folded her arms.  
"Yes, yes that is exactly what we have to say." Nikole pulled the white gloves off, "Except you can say the last part." She smiled.

Olivia kept looking to the hotel room door while feeling like they were having a competition with the door. "I think like, the more we stare, the less he's going to walk in that door." she kept staring at the door, "He needs to love me, and understand you're not evil..." she stopped, "you're not evil right?"

Looking away from the door, Nikole looked at Olivia with a blank expression, before her eyebrows pulled together, "No! I'm not evil!" She gave a slight flap of the arms.

"You know there are times, where I feel," Olivia inhaled, "slight less mature than you, because I've been in prison most my life, you've lived and all that." she pointed, "but that arm thing just there, well, you're making yourself look slightly retarded, just putting it out there."

"Do you honestly, honestly think, I really care?" Nikole looked at Olivia with a dull expression, "I grew up in Mississippi, I haven't lived at all, unless you count noodling."

"I think extreme fishing is something I've never wanted to do," she pointed, "but take your word that it's fun." she kept glancing to the door, "also, I think the most extreme thing me and Michael did," she paused for effect, "I ate with my retainer in, and he didn't wear his pocket protector..." she nodded, "I know, really, living on the edge."

Nikole had burst out into a fit of laughter, covering her mouth. "Dangerous!" She said while laughing. Looking over her. "Very dangerous, how did you manage?" She giggled.

"I know," Olivia smiled, "but I made you laugh, and you've not really laughed since head in a box." she thought about it, "I wonder what happened to that head, I mean, is it still there? Is it gone? Did someone feed it to their dog? Is the dog now dead?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Nikole pointed out, "Though, I do wonder where that head is now..." She put her finger on her chin as if she was pondering it.

"I find I ask a many of questions, to see a many of answers." Olivia moved on the bed now, "also, I need a drink, cos I don't want to be that woman who ignores the doctor." she took a bottle of water glancing over Nikole, "Want one?"

"Uh, yeah please." Nikole nodded, while thinking about Alex again, reaching into her pocket, she flipped her cell phone open, looking at the unchanged Display picture of his half-blurred face for a long moment before flipping it shut and stuffing her cell phone back into her pocket.

Olivia let out a yawn, opened the cap to the water, then reached for her bag taking her phone out; quickly she typed in a message to Lincoln. _Where are you?_ She hovered around for a moment adding _I miss you =C _then glanced to Nikole. "I really am getting tired.

"Maybe you should take a nap?" Nikole suggested looking from the cell phone in Olivia's hand to her face, while watching the phone vibrating after a few seconds. Lincoln had replied to Olivia with; _'Oh my way bakc, miss u2'_

"Just wake me, when, he..." Olivia slowly closed her eyes after placing her head on the pillow, it seemed like the days were just either really long, or just plain boring for her right now.

When the front door had opened and Lincoln walked into the hotel, using his own key card, he looked around. Going to call for Olivia but Nikole standing in front of him stopped it, but he paused. "Can I help you?" He asked coldly.  
Nikole narrowed her eyes, "Shut up Lincoln, you aren't that tough of a guy, you use to cry when I'd rip band aids off."

Olivia rolled over on the bed lightly, her hands under her cheek while looking peaceful, it seemed like being pregnant in this heat wasn't the best thing in the world, but slowly she opened her eyes, "No fight..." she whispered, "It's not good stress, not good..." she slowly woke up more looking from Nikole to Lincoln.

Lincoln and Nikole were glaring at each other before they both looked away at the same time. "I missed you." Lincoln said looking at Olivia with a small smile.

"I miss you too," Olivia slowly got up looking to Lincoln, she walked over to him before hugging onto him lightly, "What's going to happened tomorrow Lincoln?" she asked finally looking into his eyes.

Lincoln had hugged her back carefully, while seeing Nikole still in the room; he didn't want to say anything around her. "Let's take a walk and talk about it." He held his hand out for her.

Olivia nodded while glancing back to Nikole with a small smile, her eyes kept looking to Lincoln now, "Yeah, we've got a lot to talk about..." her voice light trying to remember the real thing that she wanted to talk about, because she didn't really care about the escape right now.

Sitting in the park area of Panama City, on a bench under a shady tree, Lincoln had bought them Ice Cream, while licking the plain Chocolate off the waffle cone, Lincoln looked over Olivia as a warm breeze blew. "All I need to do, it arrange a get away." He'd nodded after telling her everything.

"Right," Olivia kept looking to the ice cream cone, she felt her eyes glancing over his face, "I'm just," she stopped, "You've shut me out, I shouldn't of let you, but..." she kept looking over his cone.

"Yeah, I'm sorry - I just, I keep... Trying to do this and get it done. With as little danger to the people I love as possible." Lincoln kept looking at her.

Olivia kept looking to Lincoln, "I am just trying to," she paused, "Work out the plan you've just told me." she kept looking to her cone now licking it lightly. "I just don't see how this is going to work, but it's happening tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow." Lincoln nodded he kept thinking about L.J. and Elle May, he wanted everything to go smoothly so no one else got hurt.

"That, the beach, where you are meeting Michael, Alex and Whistler." she kept her voice smooth, her eyes kept on Lincoln's licking the ice cream cone keeping everything friendly.

Lincoln almost laughed. "Yeah - Alex." His voice was different, darker. More so possibly letting off the hint Alex wouldn't be coming.

"You know, there is more to life than holding grudges..." Olivia kept still, "I mean, there is a lot that I've wanted to tell you, and it's not all that easy, when you look the way you look right now..." Not feeling that hungry she placed the rest of the cone into the trash.

"Linc," she exhaled looking him over, "Can you," she spoke slowly, "I, well, I'm." she couldn't finish it before looking to his cone, "Nikole, she's the only friend I've had in a long while, and by friend, I mean someone who likes to be around me."

"I like to be around you, Michael likes being around you, Fernando likes being around you, I mean I don't see why you had to make friends with her." He finished his ice cream, his voice wasn't judging but not understanding.

"Wow, a guy who I went to high school with, who dropped me when he went to college, you, who I love, but you're a guy, and Fernando," she waved her arms, "Who's a guy!" she snapped, "I want female friends!"  
Lincoln sighed, "I suppose so, but its just - do you really think, Nikole is gonna hang around IF Alex ever gets out of prison?" Lincoln asked her.

"Am I sure you're going to," she stopped talking, "I don't know why you are trying to inflict your lack of trust onto me," she now brushed her hand into her hair, "I mean, if I was hanging about with a guy, ignored you, would you still trust me, cos I trust you with Sofia."

"I don't have any sexual feelings toward Sofia." Lincoln said, "And yeah, I would, 'cause I love you and I trust you enough. Unless I shouldn't?"

"Why would you?" Olivia kept smiling, "I mean it's not like you think she's cute." her fingers drumming carefully, "I am sorry, I am having some emotional problems, lately because I am..."

"Because you are...?" Lincoln asked with a curious look on his face.

"I am," Olivia kept looking behind Lincoln, "Why is she following you?" her eyes narrowed looking to Sofia standing behind them, her eyes to the woman, "Why are you here?" she folded her arms.

Biting her lip. Sofia advanced, ignoring Olivia, "Lincoln we need too." She pointed behind her, her voice casual.  
"What? - Oh, oh yeah." He stood up, before looking back to Olivia.

"Oh, you need to what?" she asked, "What?" Olivia now getting to her feet, "I know what you two are going to do, so yeah!" she pointed in Sofia's face, "you can do it all you want, cos I am going." she stormed away feeling like she was going to blow up on the inside.

Sitting outside the Hotel in the little garden shaded area, Nikole kept playing with her phone, contemplating something deeply, before finally flipping the phone open, dialling a long number, putting it to her ear, listening to the silence before listening to the ringing.  
Biting her fingernail, nervously. Nikole listened to something pick up. "What?" The voice was distant.  
"Hey..." Her voice was light, feeling better about hearing a voice she'd known for a long time.  
"... Nikki?" His voice changed to surprised.  
"Yeah, it's me." She cleared her throat, looking around feeling nervous for what ever reason.  
"Where the hell are you? You've just disappeared off the map for like a week!" He snapped.  
"I know, I know ... Greg." She thought of her Godfather. "I kinda... Got into some trouble." She admitted honestly.  
"You think? Your home phones disconnected, your house is for sale and no one can contact Kevin either, last I hear you went from Prison Doctor to FBI Consultant." He kept talking.  
"Yeah, uh, Kevin and I kinda broke up a while ago." She itched the side of her face, "But I don't really wanna talk about it." She changed the subject.  
"Where are you?" Greg asked again.  
"South America..." Nikole looked around.

"Why South America? Nikki, what's going on? Why haven't you called your parents?" Greg knew something was wrong, he just couldn't place exactly what.  
"I can't talk long, I'm fine... Okay? I just got into some trouble, that I'm working on getting out of, I need you to call, my mom and dad, tell them I'm okay and I love them." She instructed him.  
"Why can't you call them? Nikki tell me what kind of trouble?" Greg tried to get answers from her, but listening to her voice, it wasn't the same Nikole he used to hear.  
"It's... Complicated." Nikole laughed dryly.  
"Come home, I'll pay for your ticket - what ever you've gotten yourself into, we'll get you out of it." Greg was worried.  
"It's not that simple, Greg, but thank you - Just call my parents okay?" She didn't want to cry, she kept thinking about life before and life after.  
"I will, I will... But... This trouble, does it have anything to do with the Fox River Escape? I heard they were in Panama... Are you with that Agent who led the manhunt?"  
"You are so, close yet so far." She rolled her eyes. "I have to go now, I just wanted to tell someone I was alive." Nikole nodded to herself.  
"Please be careful Nikole." Greg looked at his watch.  
"I will be, take care Greg." She stood up, exhaling.  
"I love you, if you need anything... Call me." Greg said.  
"Okay, love you too. Bye." She said quickly hanging up the phone.


	37. Chapter 38

While sitting on a bench looking over the city, she kept looking over the people walking about their business, "Well, how is everything going?" Gretchen said while looking to Olivia.

"I told you, I don't know, and I am not really in the mood," she side glanced to Gretchen's face, "I wish you would leave me alone." her voice kept tight while looking away from her.

Gretchen nodded, "Well, I mean, you would say that, but then with all the fact of Lincoln and Sofia working together, getting pretty comfy with each other..."

Olivia got to her feet glaring to the woman she slowly starting to hate, "you know, you can tell me this bullshit, but I am not, repeat, not letting you know anything." she stormed off while seeing Gretchen answering her phone.

Olivia listened to Gretchen yelling down the phone, she started to storm towards Olivia, "Linc, you've fucked me over the last time," she pulled Olivia's hair making her scream.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Lincoln yelled into the phone trying to catch Gretchen's attention, hearing Olivia screaming in the background, he felt his heart twisting in pain.

Gretchen glared, "Well, lets put it this way, you come clean on what is happening right now, or I'll have another body to depose of!" her voice a dark hiss, she moved away from the view of people, pushing Olivia into the back of a car, "Take me to the house, have things set up!" she snapped as the driver started to drive quickly.

"There's been a time switch! That's it, just a time switch! Nothing more and nothing less." Lincoln was talking frantically on the line over the phone as he was walking quickly.

"A time switch, how convenient to have mention this just now Lincoln!" her voice a bitter sting getting to the house, she glanced to a man passing her a knife.

Olivia felt her placing the blade to the back of her neck, "No, no, please no..." Olivia cried, her eyes closed trying to keep together.

Gretchen glared, "I warned you, and I am giving you ten seconds to tell me, or this girl is going to be right with Sara!"  
"It's changed! It's happening at Three-twelve in the afternoon." Lincoln was panicking, listening to Olivia in the background; he wanted to come get her, sweep her away.

"Good, meeting point, be there, and no tricks, no games, or I will cut her fucking head off!" her hand slammed the phone shut before glaring to Olivia, "you didn't know anything!" her voice hissed.

Olivia kept her eyes closed, "I swear to God I didn't know anything!" her voice broken up with crying, she kept still, her eyes closed cos she could still feel the blade against her skin. "please..."

"Well, you're life and L.J is all on Lincoln now." she glared, "Get the boy, take her to the van..." Gretchen was officially pissed about this now.

Coming out of the washroom, wearing the black dress pants Internal Affair's had bought him, he was pulling on the long sleeved white button up shirt. Fixing the collar, he glanced up. He took a quick step back not expecting someone else to be in the room.

He blinked hard several times, seeing they hadn't disappeared, he started believing they were actually sitting on the hotel's bed. "Nikole?" He finally asked, clearing his throat. "H-how did you... When did you?" He looked from the door back to her, watching her.

As she stood up, Alex's eyes looked up and down her, it was strange seeing her in a; dark Denim skirt that ended just before her knees, a low U-necked dark purple and light purple striped cotton tank top, a unbuttoned, fitted, thin lime green cardigan and light blue and white flip-flops. Apposed to her usual black skirts and simple tops. It took him a minute to remember she no longer worked for The Company; she no longer had to keep a half professional appearance.

Her hair, pin straight, brushed back behind her shoulders, her make up was simple, but she looked none the less beautiful.

Nikole was hesitating, biting the corner of her bottom lip, "I called Sullins, he told me where you were staying." Hearing her voice was nice, Alex smiled, and everything was sharp in his sight, the colours intense. "Gave me a key card to the room." She continued.

Stepping closer to him, she brought her hand to rest softly against his smooth, freshly shaven face, her blue eyes glittering into his, the fact there wasn't a wooden bar keeping her back. No guards watching them, that she could touch more then his hand without a chain-link fence between them. She stood on her tiptoes, closing her eyes and bringing her lips to connect with his.

Pressing his lips back against hers, Alex remembered the last time they kissed, when he was being arrested on the dock beside the Christina Rose, how it was short, how the Panamanian Military forced them apart.

Feeling her fingers as they slid under the unbuttoned cuffs of his shirt, Alex tried stopping her, moving back, breaking their kiss. But it seemed like Nikole all ready realized what Alex was trying to hide. "Alex..." Her voice dropped, her eyes focusing on him. "Nikole, it's not..." He gave in, her fingers around his wrist, her other hand pushing up the sleeve, he watched her, he could sense the atmosphere changing.

"... You've been shooting up." Nikole wasn't asking, she was stating, looking at the tiny injection site holes scattered in an odd shape around his forearm, following his veins. She let his wrist go, watching his hand fall.

"Nikki." Alex started, trying to keep her attention long enough. Feeling like those tiny little injection site holes were itching.

"What are you taking?" Her voice was low, avoiding his eye contact. Pulling his sleeve down, buttoning the cuff, he looked around. "Uh." He felt the words caught in his throat.

"Tell me." Nikole didn't want to hear it, but she feared the worse.

"Heroin." Alex finally told her.

"HERION!" Nikole snapped at him. Alex went to open his mouth, but stopped as he felt the sting across his face as her hand connect with it.

"I can't... believe this!" Nikole felt her hand burning. She turned away from him, walking across the hotel room, her arms crossing over her chest as she stared out the seventh floor window.

It took a minute for Alex's brain to puzzle together what had just happened, his fingers rubbing his still stinging cheek, his eyes watching Nikole at the window. In the matter of ten minutes, she'd gone from happy to sad to angry.

Biting the side of her Index finger, Nikole kept looking down at the cars driving on the street, people walking, trying to bring herself down from the angry place she was, closing her eyes for a minute. She tensed feeling Alex wrapping his arms around her stomach, pulling her back against him. "Nikole..." His voice was soft.

"You have to realize, SONA its ... Everyday someone gets, stabbed... Murdered, beaten." His voice shook, thinking back to SONA and inside its unprotected walls, "I felt like, I was going crazy and without my pills, I was... Going to die in there." He sounded sure of it.

Nikole sighed, but didn't speak. "Because I couldn't get them, I had to improvise." He winced, remembering the first time he'd pushed the needle into his arm.

Nikole turned around, looking up at him, placing her hands on his chest, "Heroin, Alex." Her voice low, "It'll kill you faster." Her eyes were welling up.

"Please don't cry, Nikole." Alex looked from her to the window, behind her and back. "I'm not gonna cry, Alex! I'm mad!" She narrowed her eyes to him.

Hesitating before asking, Alex parted his lips. "When did you, last ... Have your pills, Nikole?" He asked her, feeling her pushing herself from his arms.

"This isn't about me and my pills, this is about – you!" She walked across the room, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"So a while." Alex said watching how she acted.

"Shut up!" She snapped at him.

"Did you have them after I was arrested?" He asked stepping closer to her.

"Stop." Nikole glared.

"After we arrived in Panama?" He questioned her, standing directly in front of her looking down.

"Alex. Enough." Nikole felt herself getting worked up.

"Before we left the States?" He stepped back when Nikole stood up.

"Stop!" She yelled at him.

Staring into her eyes, feeling like they were playing a staring contest, Alex brought his hands to pull her face closer to his, pressing his lips against hers. Nikole pushed him away, "Alex, don't!" She narrowed her eyes. Nikole wasn't going to let him do this, not again.

"What? Forget how good we fucked together, all ready?" His eyes were scanning hers, his voice tempting her. Their foreheads against each others, Nikole could feel Alex's lips brushing against hers as he spoke.

She parted her lips, shifting to kiss him, but she caught his lower lip between her teeth. Her hands were pushing his shirt off to the floor. Her nails were running down his chest. Feeling him getting hard against her.

Alex standing still, feeling the warm sensation against his lip as her teeth let him go, his tongue brushed against the indentation her teeth left feeling the sting. Nikole slide onto her knees. Her fingers were undoing the button of his pants.

Pushing his pants down, she brushed her fingers against his cock covered by his new silk boxers. Alex's body tensed, Nikole had given him a hand-job before but never had her face been so close to his cock, it made him harder.

He gasped, feeling her fingers sliding his boxers down letting his stiff member free. Focusing on his cock, Nikole wrapped her fingers just under his head. Bringing her hand down against him and up, slowly, glancing up at him with a smirk. Alex was looking down at her. Her thumb was rolling over his head, as per-cum escaped him with a moan.

Watching it glisten against his cock, Nikole brought her face close to it; slowly her tongue ran across it, making Alex tense again. Slowly Nikole brought her mouth around his head, her tongue twisted around it as she sucked slowly, closing her eyes.

Feeling her warm mouth over his throbbing cock, Alex closed his eyes, tilting his head back, gasps escaping him as she took more of him into deeper into her mouth. He carefully let his breath out slowly from his mouth, his fingers brushing forward into her hair. Curling it around his fingers, pulling at it softly.

Pulling back, taking Alex's cock from her mouth, Nikole felt the pulling of her hair getting harder. Running her tongue along his shaft, before taking his head into her mouth again, working more of him into her mouth. Nikole had never given a blowjob before and she was trying to pretend she was licking a lollipop.

"Nikollleee." Alex groaned feeling her sucking getting harder around him, pulling her hair harder. Pam had only given him one blowjob, during their honeymoon and she didn't even swallow. The fact he knew this was Nikole's first blowjob, made him hornier, him taking her mouths virginity.

She kept sucking against him, feeling his cock throbbing against her tongue, feeling Alex's moans turning into groans, his muttering about cuming getting more intense. He gripped at her hair harder; a loud groan escaped his lips as he let himself go in her mouth.

Feeling his cum against the back of her tongue and her throat, Nikole pulled back, making an odd face, the salty taste was strange, and she carefully swallowed it. Before opening her eyes, seeing Alex peering down at her. He let her hair go and she stood up. Watching Alex's chest rising and falling.

Standing in front of her, Alex looked over her face that was looking up at him, he brought his finger to carefully brush against her lips, a tiny blob of his cum now on his finger, that had not made it into her mouth. His eyes looking from hers, he brought his finger closer to her mouth. Her lips parted, Alex brought his finger into her mouth, feeling her lips close around it, her tongue licking the cum from his finger before she stepped back.

Nikole pulled her Cardigan off, letting it fall onto the floor, before pulling her tank top off. Watching him, his eyes looking over her black bra. She walked around him, her flip-flops coming off. Making Alex turn, following her, her hands against his chest, pushed him back onto the Queen sized bed. She crawled on top of him, saddling his lap, his cock still hard, wanting her.

She brought her lips against his neck, kissing the sweet spots, nibbling at them, sucking against them. Alex's hands finding themselves on her hips, Nikole still wearing the denim skirt, he slide her body up against him, sliding his hands up her sides.

Alex felt his heart beating quickly, moving his hands to unclip her bra, sliding it down her arms, throwing it to the other side of the bed, cupping her breasts in his hands, his thumbs and index fingers pinching at her nipples, making her gasp and bit harder against his neck. Squeezing the tender flesh of her breasts. He moved his head blocking her from biting his neck, their eyes looking into each others. He brought his head up, connections his lips against hers; Nikole pushed her tongue into his mouth.

Alex could taste himself against her, making his cock throb again, wanting her, and craving her. "Hey!" He said sharply when Nikole got off of him, standing on the floor again, her fingers slowly undoing the button of her skirt, unzipping the zipper slowly, pushing it down her thighs. Letting it fall to the floor, stepping out of it. She bit her lip, letting her hands brush against her sore nipples. Moaning.

Watching her, Alex brought his hand down against his cock, rubbing it slowly, it still slick from her saliva and his cum, mixing together. The bed shifting, Nikole crawled onto him again; the only thing keeping his cock from her pussy was her black cotton thong. Holding his hands up, above his head, Nikole started moving herself against his cock. Slowly teasing him.

Feeling herself getting wetter, her thong soaking, her clit swollen, pulsing for attention, their blue eyes locked onto each others, Nikole letting his hands go. Alex brought his hands against her hips, touching the thin fabric of the thong, sliding his fingers under it, taking it off, feeling it wet against his fingers. It rested at the end of the bed.

He brought his finger to touch against her clit, making her gasp, it ached for his attention, bringing that finger down against her opening, and he pushed it inside of her hotness. Nikole tensing feeling the pleasure, adding another finger, Alex's palm was brushing against her clit.

Nikole moving against his fingers felt herself wanting to cum. She closed her eyes, pulling his fingers away, Alex watched her, opening her eyes. Holding his fingers up, covered in her juice, he brought them to his mouth, sucking them clean, he pulled her down, this time his tongue pushing into her mouth.

Unable to wait any longer, Nikole slide herself against Alex's cock, feeling him just at her pussy's opening, their tongues fighting against each others. Alex surprised her, making her moan into his mouth, when he pushed his body up against her, bringing him deep inside her. Nikole's nails digging into his shoulders, moving her body with his.

Pushing up into her, feeling her pussy getting tight around him, Alex moved his hands to her hips, moving her up and down faster with her movements. He'd fucked Nikole several times, but every time felt like the first time, his cock working inside her tight pussy. Her clit was dragging against his cock.

Alex had to control his breathing, feeling his heart beating quicker, skipping beats. His head spun. Along with extremely greasy foods, Nikole was something Alex probably should've avoided. The way they fucked could've probably caused him heart failure.

"Fuck!" Nikole moaned, her pussy getting tight around Alex's cock, feeling her cuming hard. Making Alex groaned, pushing deep inside of her, letting his second load to deep inside of her. Holding her against him, until he stopped cuming.

Sweat beading against Nikole's forehead dripping off her onto Alex's chest. Looking into his eyes, Alex's chest moving quickly, trying to slow down, Nikole laid against him, kissing his lips, feeling him still inside of her, "I think I could, shower." She whispered feeling sticky.

"...Yeah." Alex finally managed to get out, feeling himself calming down, he groaned when Nikole slide off his cock, standing upon the floor, her legs felt like jell-o as she headed into the washroom.

When the shower stopped and Nikole came out of the washroom, wearing her denim skirt and her tank top, her hair damp and up down in a messy bun. She watched Alex sitting at the tiny table. Staring at a plate. He was trying to keep himself in one piece, he kept looking to the clock, and he knew soon he'd start spinning out. He could all ready feel it; he turned seeing Nikole, he forced a smile. "Fruit, they give me fruit." He laughed nervously, the plate piled with different fruits.

"Fruit is good for you." Nikole came to stand beside him.

"D-doesn't mean, I want it." He pointed out.

Neither of them really mentioning the sex they'd had not to long ago. "I've gotta head out, I'll be back okay?" She asked him, watching him focusing on the plate, "W-what? Oh yeah. Okay." He watched her.

Nikole grabbed her bag from the hook on the wall. She opened the hotel room door, leaving after putting her flip-flips on.

Alex sitting still, kept thinking about the trail, the longer it was taking, the more he was freaking out, the drugs wearing off on his head started aching.

Sitting on the bed, housekeeping had made again, Alex kept shaking, twitching, sweat was rolling down his face; he kept looking to the door, that never seemed to open. Nikole had been gone forever, Sullins and Lang were nowhere telling him anything, and he bit his thumbnail, his head burning.

He almost jumped, heading the door opening. Looking to see all three of them, together Sullins looking at the sweat running down Alex's face, the sun getting close to setting. "I've got some good news and some better news." He kept looking at Alex.

Putting his hands into his pockets, Alex felt nervous, looking over all three of them. "Lets start with the good." Sullins exhaled. "The Panamanians are back onboard." He smiled, folding his hands. "A-and the better news?" Alex felt himself wanting to throw up.

"You, are going to get to have a real nice sleep on that bed tonight." He pointed at it, Alex didn't understand. "I... you, said ... When the trail was over! I'd be on a plane back to the U.S.!" His hands were out of his pockets, shaking.

"And you will be, it's just. It's gotten to late to do the trail tonight." He crossed his arms, looking at Alex who looked like he was having a break down.

Sweat dripping down his back, Alex looked from Lang to Sullins. "I, can we ... Do anything to speed this up?" His eyes couldn't focus.

"When a Genie grants you a wish, you don't tell them to take it snappy, Alex." Sullins pointed out.

"T-the hearing needs to happen today." He looked at Nikole, a pealing in his eyes. "Right, right NOW!" He pointed.

"Listen to you, I've dropped everything to come down here, I made you a deal." Sullins glared. "I'm so glad I made this trip, I'm just tickled." Sarcasm was dripping from his tone.

He looked at Lang. "Cuff him!" He snapped.

"What?" Lang looked lost. "Cuff him! Right now!" His voice was dark. "I..." Lang didn't understand. But went for her cuffs.

"Don't." Nikole warned stepping between Alex and Lang.

"Excuse me, who put you in charge?" Sullins glared at her.

"The trail, FIRST thing tomorrow morning, no questions." Nikole was glaring at him.

"Of course." Sullins nodded.

"Good, get out. Let him sleep, he obviously needs it, look at him!" Nikole didn't look but pointed behind her, to Alex shaking, pacing in a circle. Sweating.

Sullins, looked from Lang to Nikole. "Right, you know best, Doc." He put a bag down. "Here, night clothes..." He looked to Alex who didn't respond still pacing. Before Sullins and Lang left the room. Lying above the covers, Alex shook, curling himself into a ball, sweating through the white t-shirt he was wearing with his boxers. Biting his thumb, his head felt like it was on fire, his ears were sore. He wanted to die.

Nikole was sitting beside him, watching him, biting her lip. There wasn't anything she could do, it was killing her, as she brushed the cold cloth across his forehead that would cover in sweat seconds after she'd clear it.

She sat wearing her tank top and boy shorts. "Help me... Please." Alex's voice was a whisper, his voice cracking, feeling Nikole brushing her fingers into his hair, softly.

"You'll be okay, close your eyes." She whispered trying to keep the room's atmosphere calm.

"I.I c-c-an't." He twitched, his eyes finding hers, they were sad, scared, it made Nikole look away. Bringing the cloth across his face again. Nikole looked to the bedside lamp, giving off a low glow. A fan was blowing cold air onto Alex.

"Give me something, anything... Nikki... " Alex's voice was child-like, scared. In pain, "I'm sorry." She brushed his hair from his face, sighing. Her heart felt heavy.

"I'm gonna die..." Alex murmured, his body throbbed, ached every time he took a breath.

"Come here." She slid back against the headboard, still sitting up. Alex turning to look at her, he sat up shaking, moving back, between her legs, still twitching.

His back resting against her front, his head fell to the side against hers. Nikole's cool skin felt nice against his. Nikole moved her hands, her left taking his right, her right taking his left, holding them steady from shaking.

"Close your eyes." She squeezed his hands softly. "Nikole's here." She kissed the side of his face, which felt like fire.

"... She doesn't have to be." Alex held his eyes shut tightly, trying to forget where he was. "She wants to be." Nikole held him tighter. Holding him against her, she remained still.

Feeling his shaky breath, turning into shallow ones, Nikole bit her lip. "Alex?" She whispered, her voice almost like she was mouthing the words.

"Mm?" Alex heard her voice, but he didn't really understand what she was saying, feeling himself slipping away into sleep or death, they both were peaceful feeling.

Hesitating, Nikole released her lip from her tooth's grip.

"I love you." Nikole let it out, finally saying it, she almost wanted to laugh or cry when she heard the short low snores coming from Alex.

His hands were holding into hers tightly, leaning back against her, his head still resting against the side of hers. Nikole didn't move. She didn't want to take the chance of waking him up.

She kissed the side of his face again, sitting silently, unmoving. Just in case he woke up again.

Watching unnoticed from the bushes, Fernando was looking though binoculars, ",'Livia looks okay." He was holding his cell phone to the other ear, speaking to Lincoln hushed.  
"Good, keep me updated." Lincoln was on his knees digging up the cooler of Scuba gear he'd buried.  
He looked up after closing his phone, seeing Sofia holding a gun at him, he paused, staring up squinting his eyes. "Sofia." He said darkly.  
"You can't! I'm sorry, you can't hand over James!" Her hand shook holding the gun.

Olivia kept looking to L.J and Elle May in the back of a van, "you know, I keep thinking people keep forgetting you..." her voice light, she glanced out of the van seeing Gretchen.

"It's okay Mom." Elle May side glanced to L.J, "So, how are you doing Mom...?"

Olivia shrugged, "Well, I've not been good," she glanced over to L.J, "Sorry, I haven't got much to say about your dad, but well, if Sofia was here, she'd let you know, cos he's all over that..." she stopped herself swearing.

L.J. kept looking from Olivia to Elle May and back to Olivia, "I... My dad wouldn't do that." He whispered even knowing his fathers past with ladies. "I mean, he loves you..." He looked around nervously, his heart hadn't stopped racing in days.

"L.J sometimes, when A man is very dumb, he had a tendency of putting his penis into anything, and it doesn't mean he loves the girl, it just means he's horny as fuck." Olivia slowly looked to Elle May with wide eyes. "Elle, I am saving you a lot of trouble..." she sees the door open.

"Be quiet..." her eyes looking to Olivia, "If Lincoln isn't here in the next ten minutes, you won't have to worry about parental skills," she glanced to her phone feeling frustrated.

Hearing the Prison alarm blaring from the beach. Lincoln felt himself wanting to get sick. Sofia had put the gun away, re-trusting Lincoln.  
"Damn it!" He pulled his phone open, Dialling Susan's number quickly.

Gretchen snapped her phone open, "Where are you?" she glared into the van, for a few seconds seeing Elle May getting closer to her mother, Olivia's eyes focused trying to remember this wasn't going to be the end, it was the escape.

"With Michael and Whistler! We've coming to meet you, right NOW!" He said into the phone quickly while burying the cooler back into the sand quickly.

"Put James on the phone!" she snapped quickly, "I want to hear his voice now," she reached into the van, her gun pointed to L.J, "cos I have three bodies to choose from..." her eyes dark.

Olivia inhaled, "If you're going to threaten a life, chose mine!" her voice growled, "I will no have you threaten my daughter."

"We're on our way! You'll see him soon enough!" Lincoln snapped into his phone, before slamming it closed, leaving Sofia on the beach, getting into the car, speeding across the dirt road toward the exchange location.  
Fernando watched still from the bushes.

Elle May kept looking scared, "Get the bags ready," she glared, her phone rung, she picked it up, "Hello."

"Count has been done," a voice said calmly, "No one got out today..." he finished.

Gretchen glared, "Come on, we're going." she slammed the door getting into the front seat.

"Linc! Linc! Susan is leaving with them!" Fernando was on the line with Lincoln looked as the van was getting packed up.  
"What? No! You have to stop them!" Lincoln said seriously. "I'm almost there! Surce slow them down!" Lincoln said into the phone before putting it down again.  
Biting his lip, Fernando hesitated before turning in the bushes and running to his white car.

Gretchen held her hands out, "Stop!" she screamed as their car crashed into another, she went into the window shield, her hands taking most of the impact.

Olivia jolted forward, she felt her head landing into L.J's lap, "this is the most awkward moment of my life..." she muttered feeling sick.  
Lincoln had gotten from the car he'd drove up in a few minutes later, quickly.  
Running to the van, pulling the passenger side door open, grabbing Susan roughly, he punched her in the face.

Gretchen cringed into the punch, she glanced sideways, "Do it!" she glared as a man got out of the driver seat, he was heading to the back of the van.

Elle May inside the car heard the gunshots, she screamed feeling scared, her eyes wide looking to the goon just moving in the back with them.

Olivia sighed, "Not to be rude, but someone get me up!" her eyes closed, "L.J, for the love of god think baseball, please, think Baseball!"

"You put your face into my lap!" L.J. said while having his eyes closed, feeling someone pulling Olivia away from him. Putting a gun to her head, while Lincoln had taken Susan's gun, his fingers were twisted tightly around her hair. "Let them GO!" His voice was dangerous.

Standing in front of Lincoln, a gun to her head, she could see Gretchen with a gun to her head.

Gretchen kept still feeling Lincoln's hands holding her hair, it didn't hurt, she licked the blood on her lip, "Lincoln, when in my line of work, you know it will come down to this!" she snapped looking to the agent holding Olivia, "Kill her!" she snapped.

Lincoln felt panic again, "No! Don't!" He snapped trying to resist the urge to shoot his way out of this, keeping the gun against Susan's temple, he kept looking at Olivia, feeling himself caving in. "Don't!" He said again.

Gretchen kept serious, "I mean it kill her!" she snapped, "In the end, you failed, and now this is how it ends!" she snapped looking to Olivia, "You knew the risk," she added while looking cold.

Olivia kept looking to Lincoln, "Don't kill my daughter, she's innocent, L.J is innocent, just, give us more time, we'll get it done..."

Gretchen shook her head, "Kill her!"  
Lincoln's fingers shook, moving the gun away from Susan's head in surrender. "Fine, okay - but please, once more chance, one more chance to get Whistler, just... Just one more!" Lincoln's eyes and voice were pleading with the people who didn't seem to have a heart.

Gretchen spat the blood out, her eyes going to the agent, "You have more time," she pointed, "but if you fail..." she glanced to Olivia.

"Please, let me go, please, I'll make sure it won't fail." her eyes serious, "I have an idea, please..."

Gretchen exhaled, "you better not fail me, I will report with you, all reports come from you, not him," her eyes to Lincoln, "Don't fuck me over again!" she got into the van driving away leaving Olivia and Lincoln.

Lincoln turned, seeing Fernando in the car, still passed out while he turned back to Olivia. "I'm sorry, I'm REALLY sor-" He caught himself stopping, seeing the black four body bags on the ground. "Body bags..." He whispered.

"Yeah," Olivia brushed her hand into her hair, "Body bags," she exhaled, "I'll visit Michael," she pointed out, "I have no idea what could have happened, but," she glanced to her phone, "Hello?"

"You have four days," she snapped, "Get it done," the line went dead as Olivia glanced to Lincoln, "What ever, we've got four days to get another plan together."

"Four, great." Lincoln said while heading back to the car Surce was still blacked out in. "Surce." He said pushing his head away from the steering wheel.  
"Hmm?" Fernando came around slowly confused.


	38. Chapter 39

Walking out of the Prison Olivia glanced over Lincoln, "Do you want the bad news, or the really bad news?" she placed her hands into her pockets while looking around to see that Fernando who was in the back seat of the car.

"The really bad." Lincoln felt himself dreading this, only imaging what was going to be happening now. He kept looking over Olivia.

"Michael, he said he doesn't know what to do now, cos they are replacing all the bars," she kept looking over Lincoln's face. Olivia kept moving her hands from her pockets to her hips and back.

"And the... Bad news?" Lincoln asked carefully, he was trying to keep the anxiety he was experiencing under wraps.

"His is mega pissed at you," she nodded, "He thinks you're a selfish git, and that you shouldn't of assumed he wouldn't of done anything to get L.J and Elle back." Olivia held a hand up, "I cleaned the language up a little." she pointed out while looking to Lincoln, "But I've had an idea."

"Oh please, enlighten me with your idea, Olivia." Lincoln rubbed the side of his face, stress was written all over it, still thinking about the gun that was at Olivia's head, L.J. and Elle May in the back of the Van.

Olivia tried to keep her eyes from glaring, it was hard to believe she was trying to be nice to him, but no, he had to be a douche bag. "Well, it's the fact we need to work a way, to get the exchange on our terms," she exhaled, "The fact they will be a threat on our lives, but they want Whistler." she placed her hands in her pockets again.

"So ... We make a plan, tell them its the plan, really have a different plan, take Whistler hostage, exchange in a public place and then fucking run like hell?" Lincoln stared.

"Something like that," she then glanced over his face, "Lincoln, how you feel about getting into property...?" she asked, the fact that Olivia was going to have to wait until after all this to tell him the truth.

"Property?" Lincoln asked watching her with his eyebrows pulled together.

"Just drive," Olivia touched his arm, "Drive, and I'll let you know where." Placing a hand on his arms, she let out a light sigh; she really wished he wasn't this buff.

Alex kept looking to the door for Nikole, he was going to have his time to get back to America, he played with his hands waiting for the hearing to start.

Pushing the courtroom door open, Nikole had changed into something more court appropriate; A long black flowing skirt and a white t-shirt. Her blonde hair brushed back into a tight high-set ponytail. When she'd gone out to shop for these clothes, she'd seen Felicia Lang talking to a greasy haired Teenager. Moving her flats didn't make a sound on the title floor.

Alex's eyes looked up to Nikole feeling his attention going from her feet to her face, he kept watching her moving across the floor, his hand scratching at his wrist, he couldn't hold it together, he was feeling himself starting to crumble apart.

Sullins, who was sitting beside Alex, looked from his face to his nails scratching at his wrist, seeing the bloody smears. "You've got to be kidding me." His voice was dark.  
Alex kept looking from Sullins to his hand, "I am sorry, but if you've not noticed," he exhaled, "I am under a lot of pressure, my life is on the line." he pointed out, "you've no idea what I am hoping not to die."

Sullins still watching Alex closely. "You better not make me look like a fool, Alex." His voice was dark. He turned seeing Nikole sitting behind them in the spectators rows. Nikole was staring at the back of Alex's head.

Alex picked up a jug of water, he was pouring the water into a glass, "Well, if you've not noticed, you have no idea what you are dealing with." he glanced as the people started to sit at the stand.

Sullins walking out of the courtroom with Alex who had completely bombed the trail and made him look like a fool. He had a sour look on his face.  
Nikole had stood up from waiting outside, during the verdict the public weren't allow inside. "That was a complete waste of time." Sullins said darkly, looking down at Nikole.  
Nikole looked solemn, trying to keep tears back, her heart breaking all over again.  
"Clean him up, before he stains the suit." Sullins gestured to the scratches and bloody marks on Alex's wrist.

Alex looked to Nikole, his eyes focused on her face, "I failed, I, I, I failed it because I can't." he held his hands together trying to keep calm, but then he knew he was going to fail.

"It's okay, Alex - It's okay." Nikole's voice soft and calm, she brought her hand placing it over top of his. "Let's, get you a bandage." She nodded, as they moved toward an empty room with a first aid kit inside.

Alex kept watching Nikole fixing up his arm, "Nikole, I am, sorry." he kept looking to her, "but we've got to make something clear." he looked into her eyes, "I want to know if you go me, if you go me..." he brushed his free hand into his hair, "something to take the edge off."

Bringing the bandage around his wrist carefully, Nikole used the plastic mini scissors to it, before looking up at him, her stomach kept twisting, it made her want to throw up. "I. Don't have any drugs, Alex." Her voice was a half-whisper, half-low tone of voice.

"Should of known," Alex kept looking her over, "you don't seem like the person who'd do that." For a second Alex kept watching her eyes, "but you know what this means, I'm going back to Sona..."

"Yeah." Nikole added the medical tape to the bandage keeping it all together and not falling apart, she looked across the room for a minute.  
She swallowed dryly, "I know." She looked down, closing her eyes for a minute. She wasn't going to cry, she kept telling herself that.

"With a question," he looked more over her face, "I need you to tell me, did the escape happen?" he asked seriously now.

Looking back to him, here eyes were looking into his. "No." Her voice was serious and low at the same time.

Alex inhaled, letting out a breath, "I need you," he kept his voice low; he wanted to make sure this wasn't misunderstood. "I want you, to get on the plan, don't take no for an answer." he nodded; he knew that Michael Scofield didn't give up too easy.

"I..." Nikole said as Sullins opened the door coming into the room. Looking between the two of them. "Nikole, you're staying in Panama, I presume?" He asked her, completely ignoring Alex, looking over his head.  
"Yes, I am." Nikole looked at him.  
"Good, my flight leaves in an hour, you can escort Alex back to SONA." His voice was stern.  
"I can?" Nikole questioned him.  
"Yes, you can. Unless you want the Military to escort him back? Though I hear - they don't like former American law enforcement."  
"-Yeah, I got it, I'll do it." Nikole looked at Alex for a minute.  
"Good, I'll see you - if you ever make it back to The States." Sullins said darkly, turning and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Olivia sitting in the waiting room, it was enough that she was looking over to Sofia, she was alive because Lincoln saved her life, it made Olivia feel sick to her stomach while playing with a piece of her hair. "You know, I hate you right?" she asked the woman trying her hardest not to beat her with a bedpan; she didn't even care if there was witnesses.

Sofia was staring at Olivia, with a blank expression, though inside she was scared, very nervous. "I don't hate you..." She whispered.

"Yeah, but then I hate any hoe that keeps giving my, at the moment on a break cos I have issues boyfriend, come to bed eyes," she folded her arms, "Stop looking at Lincoln like you're about to drop to your knees and blow him!" she pointed into Sofia's face, "home wrecker!"

"I don't want your complicated Boy Friend." Sofia said lying by the skin of her teeth; her eyes shifted away seeing Lincoln. "Oh! Lincoln!" She stood up quickly.  
"We've gotta get." Lincoln said looking at Olivia.

"See, you're doing it now!" Olivia snapped, she didn't like this, "you, stay the hell away from me, and Lincoln, and just go get a eleven inch dildo and shove it up your ass, cos I don't want to know how loose your fish vag is!" she stopped holding her mouth, her eyes looking to the people staring at her. "I think we should leave..." she quickly walked out of the hospital.

Sofia's jaw dropped open and Lincoln's eyes went huge, looking at Olivia, he hadn't expected anything like that to come out of her mouth, ",'Livia, been spending to much time with the Southerner... Come on, quickly..." He held his hand out for her.

Olivia kept glaring to Sofia, the fact she didn't know what to say to Lincoln, but her eyes quickly looked to his face, "I say what I say, cos I am sick of her, and her eyes you like you're some prize to bang!" she kept holding her mouth, "I hate hormones!"  
Still staring at Olivia. Lincoln finally blinked carefully. "Hormones?" He asked her, before his eyes widened. "Ew... periods." He whispered to himself.  
Sofia still staring looking lost.

Olivia slapped him upside the head, "you idiot, no," she then thought about the last time she had a period, it was the first escape attempt, she remember because the cramps, and the being more upset when Lincoln was going to be executed, then her eyes went to her wrist remembering her actions for thinking she was losing him. "I was a complete idiot."

Lincoln now looked like the lost one, but his eyes dropping, seeing her looking over her wrist, the gash's that had turned into light pink lines. ",'Livia." He whispered, bringing his thumb to carefully brush against the scares. "You weren't an idiot." He thought about it, feeling bad again.

"I just want to..." she glanced to the left seeing a can pulling up, "Not now..." she hated that every time she was going to tell Lincoln, something would come up, this being Susan and a car full goons.

"Get in the car," she snapped to Lincoln and Olivia, her voice was dead serious, "Come on!" she slowly walked over to Sofia, "why is it, everywhere I go, there you are?" she tilted her head to the left, "Go home Sofia."  
"But, no ... Lincoln I'm trying to tell you that..." Sofia stopped herself seeing the look Olivia was giving her and it made her really nervous.  
"What? What?" Lincoln said while looking from Olivia to Susan and the car.  
"What something, something, isn't right!" Sofia was nervous.

"Just get in the god damn car Lincoln!" Susan pushed Lincoln into the back seat; her goons were quick to put a blindfold on Lincoln.

Olivia was already with a blindfold on; she listened as the driver side door opened, and the passenger side. "Don't do anything stupid," Gretchen hissed as the car started.

Feeling the car coming to a stop after going around a corner, the doors opening and the blind fold coming off, Lincoln felt himself closing his eyes again for a minute, the sunlight was brighter then he remembered.  
Re-opening his eyes, Lincoln saw a tiny little hut looking thing in the middle of nowhere. His stomach instantly become twisted and knotted.

"Wow, a little hut in the middle of no where, I've always wanted one of those..." Olivia said sarcastically.

Gretchen snapped a face at her, "I am doing you a favour," her eyes narrowed, "I've noticed you two need a little motivation to get you moving," she then inhaled, "One minute with your kids, one minute..." she nudged her head as the door of the hut opened.

"Elle!" Olivia quickly dashed into the hut, sitting on a chair tied was Elle May, next to her was L.J both with duck tape on their mouths.

L.J's eyes brightened when he saw his dad coming into the hut with Olivia, the duct tape tight against his mouth, pulled when he tried to mumble words.  
"L.J," Lincoln said exhaling seeing him. "Elle May." his eyes looking over her as well.  
"I need you guys to know." His voice was low. "The next time you see us." He pointed to Olivia and himself, "Just keep your eyes on us, will tell you what to do."

Olivia pulled the Duck tape off Elle May's face, "I, Mom, I can't..." she exhaled while feeling her mother's hand brushing her hair back.

"Shh, baby, shh." Olivia glanced from Elle May to L.J, "Look, we're going to get you out of this, I promise."

"Mom," Elle side glanced to L.J, "Mom that woman is a crazy bitch!" her eyes wide, "Sara, she, Sara, I wasn't in the room, but I heard them, they, I heard screams."

L.J. kept looking at his dad, as Lincoln carefully pulled the Duct tape off L.J. mouth, "Dad." L.J. said quickly, taking in a deep breath.  
"Hey, hey I'm sorry." Lincoln touched the side of L.J. face for a moment.  
L.J. was terrified.

Olivia glanced from Elle May to L.J, "Listen to me," she whispered, "you're going to be getting out of this, I promise, I'll do all I can, we. Will do all we can."

"Minutes up!" Gretchen kept looking from Lincoln's back to Olivia's. "Come on..."

Olivia quickly wrapped her arms around Elle May, looking into her blue eyes, "Hey, I love you." she kissed her forehead.

"I love you too mom," she cried feeling her mother's arms holding, and wanted to hold her back.

"I love you dad." L.J. said leaning into his father who was hugging him. "Love you too, kiddo - remember what I said." He whispered into his ear, before letting go reluctantly.

Alex kept watching Nikole while she drive, his wrist bandaged up, he kept watching how she focused on the road, "You know, I'm going to go clean," he kept calm, "I am, going to get sober."

"Yeah," she said carefully, thinking about the number of times she'd heard that from drug addicted patients and ninety-nine per cent of them turned up O.D'd. again or dead. She side glanced him for a moment. "It's a lot harder with so many tempting things..."

Alex glanced over the road, "Why can't we just run away now?" he kept looking over her face, "Why are we even driving that way Nikole?"

"I'd like to, I'd like to keep driving," her focus looking back to the road barely wide enough to fit two cars side by side, the cloud of dust behind the car, "because you don't deserve to be in here." Her voice had dropped, her eyes misting over.

For a second Alex kept focused on his hands, his eyes slowly moved to meet with hers, his eyes trying too hard to not break down. "Nikole," he exhaled, "I'm sorry, but I really," he stopped talking, he closed the gap between then, in the parking lot, he kissed her softly.

Feeling her eyes closing, her fingers carefully brushing into his hair, returning his kiss while trying to ignore the small tears starting to slip down her cheeks.  
She pulled back from him after a moment; she kept looking over his face. Her fingers brushed from his hair across his cheek. "I, ... I love you." Her voice was a cross between low and a whisper.

Pulling away from her, Alex kept looking over her eyes, his hand reached out brushing a tear away, feeling his eyes deeper into hers. "I love," he stopped, his voice trembled; "I love you too." he reached forward kissing her lightly.

Nikole held his face while she kissed him back, feeling their lips together made her stomach twist. A guard standing outside the car, hit the hood. "Prisa arriba - Hurry up!" He snapped, the sun beating down making him cranky.  
With reluctance Nikole pulled away from Alex, her eyes looked sad and scared. "Here." She said carefully while picking up her bag, opening it. Digging around carefully.

For a second Alex kept still, he was watching her digging around, "Nikole." he was curious to what she was looking for, plus he could see her face looking focused, he knew it was best to keep quiet.

Carefully, Nikole pulled out something from her bag, putting the bag down, she held a Bronzed lollipop. While looking back to Alex, into his eyes, "My God-Father, gave this to me, when I got accepted into Med-School and it..." She looked down to it, "It kept me clean."

Alex's hand reached out taking the bronzed Lollipop, he glanced over it, finally looking to her eyes, "I always wondered why the lolly thing was about." he smiled, he lightly glanced into her eyes one more time, quickly kissing her before getting out of the car.

Touching her lips with her finger tips, Nikole watched as the guards on either side of Alex, started escorting him back into the prison, making her side the inside of her cheek.  
Picking up her cell phone, she dialled a number, putting it to her ear, listening to the phone ringing and ringing, before someone answered.  
"Hello?" Their voice was rough, unsure of who the number calling him was.  
"We have to talk, right now." Nikole's voice had darkened, a look of determination in her eyes.  
"Who the hell is this?" They asked trying to sound powerful over the line.  
"Shut up, Lincoln." Nikole started pulling out of SONA. "Twenty-minutes; Arco iris salpicaduras bar." She then snapped her phone closed.


	39. Chapter 40

Olivia kept looking from the bar, to the door, finally to Lincoln sitting beside her, she had both her hands on her lap, every few seconds from looking from the bar to the door, her eyes would go over Lincoln's face playing with her fingers feeling awkward, picking her glass up, she took a sip before placing it back down, feeling the silence was getting heavier.

Lincoln sipping his light lemon-aid, kept watching the door, his eyes not leaving it, he didn't know what was going on. But he was going to put an end to it.  
He for a second, glanced behind him to Olivia, before hearing the bar door open.  
Nikole walking inside with a serious expression across her face, her all ready icy blue eyes were icier.  
Coming up to the bar, she came to stand beside Lincoln. Who looked tight jawed.  
"You think you can just call me up and arrange your own meets?" Lincoln asked her darkly.  
Nikole's hand in the bar loudly. Turning to the side, looking over Lincoln. "Right, lets get something straight, I don't like you, you don't like me and I really don't care." Her voice was dry.

Olivia kept still, she felt like something was wrong, she didn't like Nikole's tone, or the fact that she didn't want to say anything, but kept thinking of her little girl, tied up, gagged, only company was L.J, her eyes looked over Nikole's face before standing beside Lincoln.

"Oh good, I'm glad we can agree on something." Lincoln said lightly, he wasn't taking this seriously.  
"Michael's escaping Sona and he's taking Alex with him." Nikole kept her eyes focused on Lincoln, one hand still on the bar and the other to her side.  
"Oh you think?" Lincoln asked her with a laugh, a mocking laugh, which made Nikole glare.

"No. I don't think Lincoln, I know."  
"Oh!" Lincoln smiled, but a smile that was telling her something different. "Get lost Nikole." He looked to the bar door.  
"Now you, you are going to tell me, exactly what's going on, you're involving me in your little plan."

"Do you two have to fight?" Olivia kept looking from Nikole to Lincoln, "because fighting, isn't doing anything." she finally glanced over her phone, "Plus Nando is in the room." her exhaled was quick, "He said he needs to talk with you Linc..."

Holding up his index finger to Olivia, he didn't look at her, he kept looking at Nikole with darkness around his eyes.  
The two of them kept staring at each other, like ice against a Emerald fire. "You have nothing, you're desperate." Lincoln kept watching her.  
"Nothing, huh? How about if you don't involve me. I wont have any trouble calling up Sona and blowing the escape plan." She looked serious.  
"Go ahead, do it.. You have NO proof." Lincoln narrowed his eyes.  
"Oh really?" Nikole stepped closer to Lincoln, she pushed him back slightly and Lincoln pushed her back.  
"Yeah, really!" He snapped. "I don't wanna see you around anymore! Stay away from Olivia, Fernando and me." He glared.  
"This isn't over." Nikole snapped, "I know things!" She looked at Olivia for the first time, before fixing her shirt, she left the bar.

Olivia watched her leaving the bar, she got up also, "I'll be talking to Nando..." she quickly left the bar, she walked out of the bar, she knew it wasn't too far from the hotel making her way, she didn't look back, kept heading into the hotel.

Getting to the room, she could see Fernando standing at the window, she made the small gap between the door and then window, her arms wrapping around him hugging on tight.

Bringing his arms around her, Fernando held Olivia close against him, his face resting between her neck and shoulder. "Hey, Mami are you okay?" He asked her, brushing his hand up her back.

"I am hating this too much," Her eyes looking up into his, "Nando, why does Linc have to be so mean to Nikole." Her voice light, her head resting on his chest trying to calm down, "Every time I try and tell him, I just don't think it's ever going to be the right time..."

"Oh Mami." Fernando's voice was soft and caring, his hand brushing up and down her back holding her against him, kissing the top of her head. "Soon it'll be over, soon it'll be the right time." He kept thinking about Lincoln and Nikole always at each other's throats.

"Yeah, just I just feel like I'm keeping a big secret, it's a ticking time bomb." her hands playing down his back, "I just don't know how long before it becomes harder to hide." She kept still against him for a moment.

"Hey, I'm here for you," his fingers brushed her hair softly, keeping her calm, "Michael's going to get Whistler out and everything will be okay, after that."

Pulling back Olivia looked into Fernando's eyes, "Why do I feel like there is something wrong..." her voice trailed off, "Nando, there is something you're not telling me, and any bet, it's about that escape attempt that was all over the news."

Keeping silent for a minute, Fernando kept thinking about it, "Michael..." He paused, "when I got to SONA, they ... They had him solitary."

Olivia bit her lip, she buried her face in Fernando's chest, she closed her eyes trying her best to keep herself calm. "This isn't good," her hands holding him tight, "Nando, Lincoln's going to freak when he finds out."

"I know, I know..." Fernando kept thinking, "It's a box... In the middle of nothing, covered in plastic..." He winced remembering Michael.

"Oh God," Olivia pulled her face from Fernando's chest, her eyes looking into his, for a second feeling lost, her tooth bit into her bottom lip before stepping back from him, "So, we're pretty much screwed."

"I... I, I dunno Mami, I really hope not, I hope Michael got some kind of plan up his sleeve." Fernando looked out the window of the hotel room.

Olivia stood behind him, her hands running up his chest as she rested against his back, "We'll if it makes it easier for you, I can tell him," she whispered softly listening to the door carefully.

"Si, that would be easier Mami." Fernando looked up, watching Lincoln coming back into the apartment with a look like his apple juice had been replaced with piss.

Olivia stepped away from Fernando, "Do you mind giving us a few minutes?" she asked Fernando calmly; she knew this was going to be hard.

"No problem." Fernando nodded, ducking out of the hotel room that seemed more like a mini apartment now. Lincoln looked at Fernando leaving before looking to Olivia.

"I've got some more bad news," Olivia slowly walked to Lincoln, she placed her hands on his chest, "Michael's in a box, in the middle of the yard, of Sona, being punished." she said it while watching his eyes.

"What...?" Lincoln said sharply, looking down at her, knowing it wasn't her fault; he tried to keep his calm, remembering to count to ten. "Being punished?" He looked around the room.

"Well, I don't know, but it's got to do with the prison break," Olivia kept touching his face, "We've got to try and do one thing." she kept looking into his eyes, "We've gotta figure a way to, fix this." she slowly moved close to him.

"I've been trying, to figure out a way, I've really, really been trying..." He exhaled another breath, he carefully brought his arms around her, and held her. Kind of to keep himself sane to bring himself back to Earth.

Nikole sitting on a patio outside a cafe, with an iced tea in a glass, kept looking over Lincoln's cell phone, finally flipping it over, she looked over his contacts seeing Susan B, pressing dial she brought the phone to her ear.

"Lincoln, you better not be wasting my time!" her voice snapped while trying to get herself cleaned up, she knew they were having a meeting, but didn't know why he would be calling her right now.

Listening to the female voice, Nikole sipped her iced tea before speaking, "I think you'll find, this isn't Lincoln." Her voice was serious. Switching from her left to her right ear.

"What do you want?" Gretchen snapped, she moved her phone to another ear, "I mean, the last time I heard of you, was from Kevin..." she smirked to herself, "He's not missing you."

Nikole laughed slightly, "Well that's good, because I'm not really missing him and his tiny cock either." She went serious. "And how are you Gretchen? How is the Johnny-boy?" She smirked to herself.

"Well, I would get into pleasant conversation," she kept looking to herself in the mirror, "But what are you doing with Lincoln Burrows phone?" her voice serious, "As I gave him that phone, so I can keep in contact with him." her voice low, it seemed like she wasn't have a good day.

"Well here's the thing." Nikole sat up in the chair she was sitting on, her fingers playing with the straw in her drink. "I've known Lincoln for quite a while, I also know he rarely does what he's told..." She paused, "And I'm also pretty good friends with Fernando and Olivia too... Good enough friends that since arriving in Panama I've been spending most of my days with them. But the problem is... Lincoln, doesn't seem to trust me and you seem like you don't trust Lincoln, so I think for old time sake, I could be of some use. "

Gretchen kept silent for a long while, it was weighting up the pros and cons, the fact most of them seemed to not stick with Gretchen, "Just one thing," she kept looking to her watch, "I have a meeting with Lincoln in an hour and a half, so I need him to have his phone." she kept looking over herself, "I'll have to talk to the boss, but then you know I'm not the lead in this, so I can't get you anything." she finally exhaled, "also, is Mahone really worth it?"

Letting go of the straw she was playing with, she stood up, switching ears again, looking around the Panama street, letting out a breathless laugh, "Yeah." She nodded to herself, "Yeah he is, Gretchen. I'll get this phone back to its thick skulled owner." She started up the street toward the hotel.

"Well, then you can give me a phone number Nikole." Her hand playing down her chest, "I mean, we've got a lot to catch up on..." her voice smooth thinking about Nikole.

"You know, I like this how we just click." She laughed before giving Gretchen her own cell phone number. "Syotos." She said before pressing end on Lincoln's dinky looking phone, walking into the hotel complex.  
Heading up the stairs toward the hotel.

Olivia kept looking to the shower where Lincoln was, she'd gotten changed, wearing a soft pastel dress her hair up in a ponytail, the plum had faded, her hair not grown much, but she knew that she was missing her blonde hair, her eyes kept focused on the shower, thinking of Lincoln on the other side of the door, shaking it off.

Knocking on the hotel room door, Nikole waited on the other side, looking around the hallway, rubbing her palm under her eye.

Olivia opened the door looking to Nikole, "what bring you here, plan on yelling with Lincoln, he's in the shower." she glanced over her watch, "He might be masturbating, who knows..."  
"Yeah, lovely..." Nikole made a face showing she didn't want to think about Lincoln choking the chicken. "No, actually I came to return this." She held his cell phone in the palm of her hand out toward Olivia.

"You took this," Olivia glanced from the phone to Nikole, "He's going to flip if he didn't get this back, we've got enough problems..." she glanced to it ringing, "Hello," her voice calm.

"Livia, hey it's Michael..." he spoke softly, "Can you tell me, when and where you're meeting Susan B...?"

Olivia kept still, she played with her arm lightly, "Michael what is there about?" she asked turning to the bathroom still hearing the shower.

"I just need to know," Michael kept his voice calm, but didn't want to give away too much.

Olivia now telling him, she kept looking to Nikole, "Michael, you know, I'm..."

"Not now Olivia, just, tell Susan when you see her, everything is going to plan." he said before hanging up.

"I didn't take it, I borrowed it - without asking, anyways..." Nikole stopped hearing the shower turning off. "I should." She pointed behind herself quickly. "Get going..."

Olivia watched as Nikole left the room, she kept looking from the phone, to the door, finally to the bathroom, she opened the door looking to Lincoln, "I just have the weirdest phone call, after Nikole returned your phone..."

Lincoln froze while pulling his shirt on. "I knew that bitch took my phone!" He snapped darkly, "Wait, what call?" He looked over her.

Olivia took in the view of his chest before a long sleeved blue shirt covered it, she sighed, "Michael called, he wanted to know the meeting with Susan," her voice calming, but she didn't understand, "Plus, you sure this thing with Nando going to work?"

"I have no choice but to believe what Fernando and I are trying to do is going to work." He pointed out balancing carefully while pulling fresh black socks onto his feet. Looking at the time on his phone that he took to put back into his pocket, "Meeting that it's time to go to." He looked at himself in the mirror.

"First you've got a little show in the lobby in," she glanced over her watch, "Ten minutes," her voice was even as she kept thinking. "Your meeting with Susan B, our, meeting with her, is in just under an hour." she kept watching Lincoln, "But, yeah, I just need to hope for this plan of yours to work."

"Thanks, I hope so too..." He paused for a moment, looking her over, he lent in kissing the top of her head before turning and leaving the washroom to put his shoes on.

Olivia walked out of the washroom, she looked to Lincoln putting his shoes on, for a moment she watched him, quickly she held Lincoln's face kissing him, holding on before letting go, "Good luck."

Meeting each other in the hallway of the lobby, Lincoln saw Fernando. "Hey bro." Fernando said while they stopped face-to-face.  
"I can't quit my job at SONA, Linc." Fernando said straight up.  
Lincoln kept watching him, looking blank for a moment. "Surce..." He said casually.  
"I gotta provide for Maricruz and my kid! Unless you can... Spare a few bucks?" He asked.  
Lincoln scoffed, "You want me to start paying you for our friendship now?" He looked pissed.  
"I need to..." Fernando was cut off by Lincoln.  
"No man, no... I'm not gonna, pay you." Lincoln said sharply.  
"Well, I ... I can't help you out..." Fernando said brushing passed Lincoln.

Olivia kept looking to the jacket for Lincoln on the bed; she kept looking to the door waiting for him to come back, she kept thinking about the meeting in forty minute, her eyes going over her watch. "He should be here by now." she whispered to herself, did she make a move too quickly.

The hotel door open again and Lincoln walked into the apartment, exhaling, brushing a hand over his head. ",'Livia, you in?" He looked around the emptiness before seeing her in the bedroom. "Oh, hey." He smiled while putting his key card back into his pocket.

Olivia quickly rushed into his arms hugging him, "Hey," she exhaled, "Sorry, just," she stepped back from him, "I got you a jacket." she pointed to the bed, slowly turning around to face him again. "I'm just happy, we're, well, we're in this together."

"We are that, in this together." He nodded while remembering her kissing him before he'd left for his show with Fernando.  
He brought his hands to rest on her sides, carefully looking into her eyes before closing his own, bringing his lips down to kiss her, lightly and meaningfully.

Olivia closed her eyes, she brushed her hands around him, holding herself against him, she missed the feeling, her eyes closed taking the kiss in, it was still the same feeling. Pulling away she glanced up into his eyes, "Hey, guess I'm stuck with you then."

"I wouldn't want it any other way, thanks for the jacket." He pointed out, carefully letting her go and brushing past, picking up the jacket and pulling it on, fixing the collar and brushing it down. "How do I look?" He held his arms out with a smile.

"Like someone from Scarface..." she simply replied while brushing her hands down her stomach, "but there is something we'll need to talk about." her voice serious, "Tonight, we can get something to eat, and I can tell you something I need to tell you."

His eyebrows pulling together, Lincoln looked worried for a minute, before nodding, "Yeah, sounds like a plan." He held his hand out toward her. "Wanna go for a walk before we've gotta meet Susan?" He wanted to get out of the apartment.

"Walk will be good, walk, I need the air," she moved her hand to find his, she took it carefully before looking into his eyes, "I'm sorry about the crazy, crazy accusations..." she kept looking to the floor, "It's just, she reminds me of the Hoe that Ryan left me for..."

"You don't have to worry, I'm not Ryan and I wouldn't leave you for a hoe." He paused, "That came out wrong, I wouldn't leave you for anyone." He nodded, bringing her to look at him again; he gave her a light kiss.

Gretchen kept looking to Nikole at the bar, the fact the woman wasn't what she remembered, so she lightly kept focused on her, "you like to make an entrance..." her voice smooth while looking her up and down, thing with Gretchen, she was like an animal, she loved all forms, no caring the gender.

Nikole was smirking, looking over Gretchen. "Mama always said, the entrance is key." She cocked her head to the side, "Glad you stopped bleaching your hair, blonde so wasn't ever your colour." She pointed out nodding.

Pulling a piece of dark brown hair to her face, she laughed, "Well, I went back to what Nature gave me," she cocked her head to the bar, "Got you a present from the states." she placed a medical bottle of Prozac down in front of her, "A long week it's been without these."

Picking up the bottle, Nikole examined it, her thumb brushing against the off brown clear plastic. "Awh, thanks Gretchen." She pushed the top down and twisted it off, looking over the white and green pills inside. "It's only need a week?" She looked grim, before taking out one of the pills. She placed out.

"I've had a talk with the general," Gretchen kept watching, "He was pleased on how the death of Bill Kim wasn't lead back to him, or the Company." she kept her voice smooth, "I didn't know you was doing Company work, if I'd known sooner, you'd been on my side, sooner." she kept smirking, "but the new conditions will be that Mahone is on the escape, or I'll just kill one of the kids," she leant towards Nikole, "what one should it be?"

Playing with the medical bottle between her fingers, Nikole brought it to rest against her lips like she was thinking about it, before side glancing Gretchen. "The girl, everyone seems to forget the girl, maybe they won't when they realize her life is just as much at stake." Her eyes looked into Gretchen's. "And what can I say? I like to keep my Company work under wraps. Less chance of failure." She looked to the clock.

"Well, then I can assume, your 'friendship' with Olivia isn't really so friendly on your side." Gretchen licked her lips before picking up her cocktail taking a sip, "I have to admit, reading her prison record file, was a treat," she inhaled, "I mean, what she did to a female inmate, when they tried to have her in general population, why I do not know..."

"Did you get to the part where she tried to commit Suicide before Burrows was suppose to get executed? Now that... That was... Interesting." Nikole could feel her brain regrouping itself into the neat columns it was once in, knowing it would take a few days to get the complete pill effect. "Eh, it's not that I don't like her, but when it comes down to a... You and your life or me and mine... I gotta pick mine, I'm such a Selfish Doctor." Nikole pointed out.  
Hearing the bar door open...

Olivia walked into the bar with Lincoln her eyes going from Nikole and Susan, "Oh, this is just." Her eyes avoiding Lincoln's feeling the 'I told you so' coming on, she didn't want to hear it.

Susan glared to Lincoln and Olivia, "Hurry up," she kept looking to her drink.

"Michael said," Olivia started avoiding looking at Nikole, "He said everything is going to plan..."

Lincoln kept staring from Susan to Nikole, he couldn't believe his, he looked at Olivia before holding his tongue, looking back to Susan, "No surprises, everything according to plan." He nodded.  
Nikole looking forward, played with the lemon wedge on the side of her ice water.

A group of police walked into the bar now, they walked over, "Gretchen Morgan?" they asked her quickly.

Olivia looked confused, Gretchen's eyes focused; "Yes..." her tone confused.

"You're under arrest." One of the officers's cuffed her walking her away from the bar.

Olivia was biting her lip feeling scared; she glanced to Lincoln now wondering if this was her fault.

"I didn't do this! I didn't DO! This!" Lincoln said loudly, looking confused and worried, seeing the officers escorting her away in handcuffs. He looked to Olivia with a 'what do we do?' expression before his eyes narrowed seeing Nikole paying for her lemon water.

"I, well, I, We," Olivia kept thinking of more things to say, but felt lost, "we can have sex..." she shrugged her shoulders, not completely serious, but it was the only thing that came out of her mouth.

Eyebrows knitting together, Lincoln kept staring down at Olivia like she had lost it completely. "As much fun as that would be... I don't think it's the BEST time." He pointed out.

Olivia played with her hands, "Well, we've gotta, well," she ignored Nikole, she felt sick, but then it was rare for her not to feel sick, "We've got to go and figure out what is going on." she started to leave the bar.

Lincoln turned looking at Nikole, unable to find words to describe exactly what he felt right now. He started shaking his head.  
"Be seenin' you Lincoln." Nikole looked at him, before turning and exiting the bar from a different door.  
Lincoln caught up with Olivia. "Fuck, this got more difficult." He exhaled.


	40. Chapter 41

Olivia flushed again, one, being pregnant was a bitch, two, Gretchen, felt weird, but not Susan B Anthony. Olivia pulled herself to her feet while quickly rinsing her mouth out, she walked into the room seeing Lincoln and Fernando talking about the plan on getting Gretchen out of the picture. "So you are going to plant a bomb, in her car?" she asked while looking from Fernando to Lincoln, sitting on the bed holding a bottle of water, "What about Nikole?"

"What about Nikole? We've gotta get rid of her too, the only problem is." Lincoln paused, looking from his standing position by the window to Olivia casually. "Nikole knows a lot more then Gretchen does. From our side at least."  
"I never expected Nikki to be trouble." Fernando pointed out, sitting down on a chair, watching Olivia, wondering how the hell Lincoln hadn't picked up that she was pregnant.  
"You expected wrong, she's turned into a Crazy Southern Bitch, out to cause us trouble, look I know she was your friend Olivia... But." He kind of gave her the look.

"Not now," Olivia held a hand up, "Right now, I am sick and tired of not knowing who to trust." she rubbed her forehead, "I just," she glanced to the bottle of water, "Well, Nando, you need to meet with Gretchen, Linc, I'll be with you, when you, well..." she didn't want to say the word, but got to her feet rubbing her stomach, "after that I need some food, hopefully real food."

"No, not McDonald's." Fernando looked to the many brown McDonald's bags in the trash bin inside the hotel.  
"Come on, lets do this quick and I'll get us proper lunch," Lincoln had nodded, putting his arm around Olivia's back casually.

Looking to the car, Olivia glanced to Lincoln, "You know, we've at some point, gotta get our own ride, or well, say we've official stole this one." placing her hands over her stomach, Olivia kept thinking about the prison, how Michael was working a new plan, but part of her kept thinking if it will work out.

"I'd say we've officially stolen this one, 'Livia." Lincoln pointed out opening the passenger door of the convertible for her.

"Thank you," Olivia lightly kissed his cheek getting into the car, she glanced around looking to the back seat, then to the driver side, "so where are we driving to first?"

"Just a little place down town, about that thing." Lincoln didn't want to say the word bomb out loud in the streets of Panama just in case it backfired on him.

"So, down town, nice lunch, cos I can't handle one more Big Mac, it's giving me head aches, and puking more than I need to puke already..." she glanced over to Lincoln hoping he was picking up on the little hints she was dropping.

"Might be the fact it's McDonald's in South America." Lincoln pointed out while, driving down the streets. Before glancing to Olivia, he wasn't getting the hints.

Gretchen kept looking to the drink in front of her, she glanced over to where Fernando had left, she sipped her drink, her eyes watching Nikole slowly going her, she glanced over the other woman, "Let me guess, they not taking your calls?"

"No." Nikole looked annoyed playing with the straw of her iced tea, before looking at Gretchen, "but I don't think they got the message I'm in on this."

Swapping her legs over, Gretchen focused, "what have I told you about this situation," her eyes focused, "Make them see you're not to be taken lightly." she waved a hand, "Linc double crossed me, he found a head in a box..." she nodded, "Find your means of getting the message a crossed."

Nikole sipped her iced tea, before turning her head looking at Gretchen. "Any ideas that don't involve body parts in boxes? That seems to be your trade mark."

"Well, where is the fun if I tell you?" Gretchen sipped the cocktail, "You'll think of a way to get your way..." Her hand played with her glass while smiling bright.

Half rolling her eyes, Nikole smirked. "My imagination is just running wild." She glanced to her watch.

Gretchen got to her feet, "Well if you don't mind me, I have some money tracking to do," she sighed, "Men are so predictable..."

"Aren't they just? Especially ones with kids on the way." She thought about Fernando, before finishing her iced tea.

"Do we have to?" Olivia kept looking to Lincoln while driving. "I mean, she smells like, really, bad cabbage and don't get me started of south of her boarder..."

Lincoln kept a serious face, looking from the road to Olivia for a glance, "I'm sorry. But yes, yes we do..." He laughed. "Cabbage."

Olivia folded her arms, "Can I ask something," She looked over Lincoln while they kept driving, "I can be mean to her?"

Lincoln kept laughing, clearing his throat, trying to look boss. "I... Yes, but don't tell her I said you could." He pointed at her before laughing again. "Why don't you like her? Besides the fact she smells."

Olivia glanced over Lincoln's face, "She keeps looking at your groan like you're hiding a super sour suck a pop," her voice dropped, "and she really wants to suck on it." her eyes now looking to the road. "It's mine."

"It's yours. All this time, I thought it was ... Mine?" Lincoln said before pouting looking at Olivia, before smiling.

"Well you're lucky, a girl in Cherry Hill, she used to band girls thighs with her prison name..." Olivia shuddered, "I won't brand my name on your penis." she smiled with a thought, "I'll just tattoo it..."

"That sounds like a fair trade." Lincoln nodded while smiling. "As long as I get to tattoo my name to your tits." He pointed out seriously.

"Yeah... No," Olivia shook her head, "I am not getting inked," she pointed out, "So, you're going to have to put a passed on that." She now glanced down her chest, "Sorry love."

"But..." Lincoln looked saddened. "Can I at least grab them when other men look and say they are mine?" He joked laughing.

"Trust me, in a few months, people are going to know I'm yours," Olivia seeing Sofia at the side of the road near a market place, "I really don't see grabbing my boob any help, big change I'll just feel weird."

"Sorry." Lincoln pulled over, stopping the convertible. Sofia kept looking over Olivia with a worried expression like she would have her head bitten off. Sofia walked closer. "Hi." She said to both of them.  
She'd Febreezed her crotch this morning.

"Afternoon," Olivia glanced to Sofia; she brushed her hands into her hair while looking to Lincoln now. "I smell pine, covered over fish... Still fishy."

Lincoln covered his mouth, getting out of the car; he pushed the seat back, allowing Sofia to get in the back. "Thank you." Sofia said smiling at Lincoln while getting into the back of what use to be her car. She kept her legs closed tightly sitting as Lincoln got back into the car.

Olivia turned around, "so you want a ride to the prison to visit James, you know," she started with a fake smile, "the man you love, want to see, he must have serious sinuses problems, to be able to stand the smell, or maybe being a fisherman, he loves the smell of fish..."

Lincoln burst out laughing, covering his face with his hands, trying to stop laughing but was failing horribly.  
Sofia kept looking at Olivia. "I... Don't know what you are talking about." She whispered.

"Okay," Olivia glanced over Sofia's face, "your vagina," she pointed to Sofia's crouch, "Smells," she waved her hand under her nose, "Like you don't clean yourself, or change underwear." her eyes focused. "You have a very smelly vagina."

"That's not true! I shower and clean everyday!" She looked like she was going to cry. "I have a problem! Its Medical!" She lied covering her face.  
Lincoln cleared his throat having calmed down.

"Right, medical," Olivia glanced to Lincoln, "where and what are we doing?" she asked while playing with her hair carefully.

"We've gotta pick something up, it wont take long." Lincoln nodded, looking at Olivia. "Then lunch!"

"And by Lunch, he means without you," Olivia turned around to Sofia once more, "Cos we're going to have take away, in our room, alone." Turning now to face Lincoln her finger played over his thigh, "you like that?"

Lincoln grinned. "I like that a lot." He nodded ignoring Sofia who made scoffing noises, crossing her arms over her flat chest. "And..." Lincoln pulled up onto the single dirt road.

Leaning over, Olivia placed her mouth close to his ear, slowly whispering very provocative things, her eyes slowly looking to Sofia, "And you can have that any time you want..." she purred lightly while brushing her hand carefully down his arm.

With large eyes, Lincoln stared from forward to Olivia with an intrigued expression. "Oh, my... That could..." He trailed off, looking to the building. "We should, go ... " He pointed toward the building nodding.

Olivia smirked to Sofia, her hand brushing over Lincoln's shoulder, "Yes, that is a good thing," she moved in her seat focused forward on the road, she normally wasn't the kinda girl to be a bitch, but with Sofia she didn't trust her.

"You know, I don't want your boyfriend, right?" Sofia kept looking at Olivia, trying not to look like a desperate cow.  
She truthfully wanted Lincoln very badly, but she thought if she made Olivia look like the bitch. Lincoln would fall for Sofia.

Olivia nodded, "That's okay then," Olivia didn't look back this time, her hand running from Lincoln's knee up his thigh. "We've got a busy day, we're going to need to relax tonight..." her eyes looking over Lincoln's face more, "I've been meaning to tell you."

"Meaning to tell me?" Lincoln asked carefully before Sofia looked at Lincoln and Olivia, seeing her hand on his thigh upset her.  
"We should probably go in there right?" Sofia looked to the building.  
"Hey, I love you." Lincoln said looking at Olivia, he carefully, brushing his fingers across her cheek, kissing her lips lightly. Ignoring Sofia.

"Gary Miller," Olivia whispered, "you need me to look that up?" she asked while trying to keep conversation light, she didn't really want to tell Lincoln he was going to be a father with the annoying Bambi eyes.

"If you would, please use People Search." Lincoln kept looking over her, something about her was different, maybe she was getting a tan from the sun, her skin looked sun kissed and glowing in a way.

"Just one thing," Olivia stated to Lincoln, "I've not used a computer." Her hand kept still, "I'm not really sure, the internet, right, and I heard of a google..." she shook her head, "sounds fifthly..."

Lincoln started laughing softly. "Oh Olivia, no. It's a search engine, it knows everything... You type in anything and it'll show you results." He nodded, brushing a piece of her hair away from her face.

"Well," Olivia kept smiling, "Maybe we should get all this worked out." Watching Lincoln park, she got out of the car, "I just want to get this all over with." she touched her back feeling herself trying to hold herself together.

"I know, don't worry it will be, very soon." Lincoln was getting out, putting his arm around Olivia's waist, before glancing to the back of the convertible. "Hurry up." He looked to Sofia as they place they were, was very run down and old.

"Linc," Olivia said while looking sideways to avoid looking at Sofia, "Why the sudden need to bring me everywhere?" Her question was with a nervous tone, her eyes looking around a place she didn't fully trust herself being.

Lincoln lent close to Olivia's ear, whispering so Sofia wouldn't hear. "I'm scared she'll try to rape me..." He nodded seriously, pulling away from her ear. "That and I don't trust you being alone, just in case they just getting you." He held his hand out for her.

Only hearing the rape part, Olivia chuckled, "Linc, she'd need to get you hard, she's gonna drug you or something?" she kept close to him now, not knowing the things Gretchen would do to get the things she wanted.

"Anything is possible, anything." He knocked on a door, Sofia standing behind them feeling nervous. A man opening the door looked them over; he'd seen Lincoln once before, confirming who he was. He stepped aside allowing them into the run down building.

"Hola voy a estar traduciendo," Olivia kept calm while looking to Lincoln, "I told them I'm translating." she whispered lowly to Lincoln, her eyes to Sofia showing that she wasn't really needed.

Sofia narrowed her eyes at Olivia, standing behind Lincoln and her. Lincoln smiling. "Do they have my product?" He asked to Olivia though his eyes were on the seller.  
Lincoln tensed feeling someone behind him, feeling up his legs and body for weapons.

Olivia inhaled, "nos gusta ver el producto, por favor?" Her eyes kept looking over the man, his eyes going to Lincoln's.

"primero el dinero..." The man kept focused on Lincoln, he didn't like the idea of bringing woman to a man's dealing.

Olivia inhaled, "He wants the money first..." she kept her voice low, her hands in her pockets.

Lincoln keeping still before reaching into his pocket, showing the wad of American cash, he kept it between his middle and index finger. "I wanna see the product first." Lincoln was looking into the man's eyes.

Olivia straightened up, "producto entonces dinero." Her focus on the man she was speaking to, "No es sobre la carencia de confianza, pero vista lo que conseguimos para nuestro dinero..." her voice was smooth and calm.

The man brushed his hand under his nose, "Usted tiene a una mujer muy valiente, usted es un hombre afortunado o mudo..."

Olivia laughed, "Hacemos el negocio sí?" Her voice was cooler now.

"Si..." The man now walking to where the bomb was taking it out.

When the man uncovered the bomb from the red cloth, Sofia almost peed herself, "Oh my God." She looked freaked out.  
Lincoln looked pleased, his eyes looking over it. "Ask him, how do I set it off?" He looked at Olivia for a moment.

Olivia glanced over the bomb, her hands on her hips, "Como hacen lo activamos," her voice kept calm, she wasn't scared by the bomb, it was her child's life on the line. "por favor."

The man picked up a cell phone, "Uno, uno enviar," He kept his cool while he spoke.

"One, one, send." Olivia glanced over Lincoln with a nod, "You want to pay," she whispered lightly.

Holding the wad of cash out to the man, Lincoln nodded about the product. "One, one, send?" He questioned the man looking at the cell phone in his hand.

"One, one send," Olivia kept her eyes on the man, her hands kept on her hips.

The man took the money, he wrapped the bomb, "Uno, Uno, enviar," he waved his hands, "Boom..."

Olivia feeling her hands over her stomach, "Linc, I think we've got what we need here," she exhaled while brushing her hands over her arms now.

Nodding, after taking the brown paper bag. Lincoln put one arm behind Olivia guiding them out of the building.  
Sofia following behind, she looked really mad. "A bomb!" She said in a snappy voice.  
Lincoln glanced behind him; half forgetting Sofia had been around.

Olivia turned to face Sofia, "No, it's a pedigree Chihuahua..." She rolled her eyes while looking back to Lincoln, "She's a little on the think side." walking to the front passenger seat, quickly sitting down feeling tired.

"A bomb, Lincoln I can't believe you just bought a bomb." Sofia got into the back of her car that she barely owned anymore.  
Lincoln was narrowing his eyes. "Stop talking about it, before someone hears!"

Olivia pouted, "It's a bomb..." Olivia spoke softly, "Lincoln, you said you was getting me a Chihuahua..." she folded her arms; "Now the wedding is totally off!" she huffed looking to the driver seat pretending to glare.

Lincoln gasped, "No! I'm sorry! I'll get you a Chihuahua! I promise!" Lincoln nodded quickly looking over Olivia with a worried expression.

"You better," her hand pointed into his face, "cos if I don't get myself a puppy, you get no pussy..." she put her seat belt on with a playful glare in her eye, she kept thinking about making one joke in a bad situation.

Lincoln chuckled slightly. "Oh, I better get on that puppy hunt." He winked before glaring slightly seeing Sofia sitting in the back of the convertible looking sour faced.

"Well, it's all on Nando," Olivia kept looking over Lincoln, "I mean, it's that, some point we've to go and see Michael." her hand brushing down her thighs thinking about making things work.

"I know, I know." Lincoln nodded carefully before thinking about food, he glanced to the clock. "How about that lunch now?" He smiled to her.  
"I'd like lunch." Sofia piped into the conversation and Lincoln glared again.

"Not you!" Lincoln snapped at Sofia.

"You know the weirdest thing of this all?" Elle May asked L.J, the fact being locked in a room with L.J, they wasn't always tied down, her eyes going over the guy who she'd spent a lot of time with, she didn't know if it was being trapped, or just feeling at eleven she shouldn't be fearing for her life.

L.J. looking around the darkness of the room, the only light was from the small crack in the door - Which lit their faces dimly. "What?" He asked her, seeing from the shadows of the room. His voice had been calm and manly brave. Trying not to show how scared he really was.

Elle May twirled a piece of her hair, "After everything that's gone on," she moved her legs, feeling nervous. "I think my mom is losing it, I mean, something about her." Now stop playing with her hair, she kept focused on the door.

"... What do you mean something about her? I think we're all under a lot of stress here Elle May." L.J. pointed out his own blueish-green eyes staring at the same closed door. His heart hadn't calmed itself since this all started.

Elle May exhaled rolling over on her stomach, "Well, I've only known the stressful side of my mother." Her voice was a low whisper; her eyes couldn't focus on anything.

L.J. kept unspeaking for a long moment, he froze hearing footsteps getting closer toward the door and passing by.  
He seemed to hold his breath every time someone got close. "Well." His voice dropped to a whisper. "Soon my Uncle Mike will have this fixed." He seemed to be telling himself that more then anyone else.

"Your uncle Mike..." Elle May kept looking to where L.J is, "what if this is all some big," she couldn't think of the world. "What if, these people get that they want, they kill us anyway." Her eyes closed trying to not believe it.

"You really think, my dad and your mom are going to let that happen?" L.J. said, clearing his throat, carefully. "They wont. Trust me."

"Well, from how my mom was talking about your dad..." Elle May shrugged, "seems like they are not so happy." she sighed. "I hate this..."

Listening to the footsteps of high heels, stopping outside the door L.J. slide up the wall, sitting straight up, expecting the crazy bitch Susan to enter. He closed his eyes and turned away when the light burst into the room for a short second before the door closed again. "What do you want!" L.J. snapped. "Shut up." A voice that did not belong to Susan made his stomach crunch.  
He could make out the outline of a woman, but he didn't know exactly who. Their heels made clicking noises across the floor.

Elle May tried to focus on voice, her eyes trying to make out the face, "what do you want?" Her voice shook, her eyes closed for a few moment trying to hope that it wasn't going to be what happened to Sara all over again.

"Oh, nothing much." They sounded cold and mean within the darkness they followed Elle May's voice, they brought their hand down, their fingers twisted around the Eleven year old girl's hair near the end.

"Ahh!" Elle May screamed, "Get the hello Kitty off me!" she slapped around the person who was pulling at her hair, her nails trying to claw at the woman, she didn't trust someone so close to her.

"Smart up! Before I slit your throat!" They warned coldly. "And you stay where you are!" She could hear L.J. shifting across the floor, before exhaling loudly. "Leave us alone! We didn't DO anything!" He snapped.  
"Oh no." The woman said, L.J. froze hearing the sound of a blade switch opening. It made him nervously. They brought the cold steel to touch against Elle May's throat, proving she was serious, still gripping her hair.

"I hope you get Butt Cancer and die a slow painful death you cock sucking whore!" Elle May hiss feeling the blade against her skin, "You are a whore, whore, whore, whore, whore! Her voice kept screaming loud.

Sliding the blade close against her throat but not touching it, the blade stopped where they were gripping the girls hair, before in one quick pulling motion the sharp blade cut into the girls hair, detaching it from the rest, a large clump of it in her hands. "You are a mouthy little bitch." They spat. Before stepping back, closing the blade in the darkness.

"Go fuck a goat!" Elle May kept her works dark, she didn't want to show how scared she was, her hands were tight into fists, she kept calm, but knowing she wanted to be away from here.

Without saying a door, the heels walked across the door, the door opened again and closed just as fast, the sound of a lock being placed on the door made L.J. wince. "You okay?" He tried to make out Elle May within the darkness.

Elle May held her hands over her face starting to sob her eyes out while holding her face, "L.J," She coughed, "I, I," she coughed between sobs, "She's a bitch!"

L.J. slide across the floor, wrapping his arms around her in a protective big brother sort of way. "It's okay, Elle, she'll pay." He nodded carefully brushing his hand against her arm.


	41. Chapter 42

**WARNING! ***Chapter contains a scene of homosexual nature, if you find this martial offensive, you have been warned*****

Michael glanced over Olivia and Lincoln, for the fact he was still mad at Lincoln, the plan was more important at this point. "Tomorrow we'll all be on that side of the fence." Michael stated while looking Olivia.

"So, everything is going to be ready?" she asked trying to think of Nikole and Gretchen working together, to make their last few days hell.

Michael nodded, "you should know, T-Bag is on the plan." His voice dropped.

"He's what!" Olivia snapped, "that no good Hick, Michael..."

Michael rolled his eyes, "also, Bellick, oh and a Drug Lord."

"Who cares, as long as we still have Whistler." Lincoln over looked the fact T-Bag was a paedophile, rapist, murderer and Brad fucked them over several times and a Drug Lord. "I mean." He paused feeling someone walking up behind him. "Hick. Now really that is offensive." Nikole's voice made Lincoln glare.

Olivia kept her face forward, "well, I don't care about offending two faced whores..." her face turned around to see Nikole, "If you haven't clued in, I'm talking about you." she pointed out. "So go fly a kite in a thunder storm."

Michael rolled his eyes, "What are you doing here?" He kept glaring to Nikole, for a second trying to forget how he felt about her.

Well see, here is the thing." Nikole ignored the comments being made about her, they didn't bother her. Her mind was clear and she could think and focus. "There seems to be a little doubt - despite orders that I'm in on this escape plan."  
"You aren't." Lincoln turned to look at her, once again finding it hard to believe she was the caring nice Doctor at Fox River. "You might think you are, but you aren't!" He snapped.  
When Nikole laughed, it was chilling and dark. "See I thought you might say that, so." She reached into her bag, digging around casually, before pulling out a zip-lock bag of hair, "Look familiar?" She asked Olivia narrowing her eyes.

For a second Olivia glanced over the strands of golden hair in the bag, her eyes narrowed, "What the fuck have you done with my daughter? You psychotic bitch!" her voice was edgy as she charged at the woman she thought was her friend, grabbing at her hair pulling it.

"Livia!" Lincoln said quickly seeing her grabbing at the platinum blondes hair.

Nikole barely felt Olivia grabbing at her hair. "Hey!" She snapped darkly, pushing Olivia back quickly after releasing her own hair from the other woman's grip. "You wanna try that again? And the next thing you'll get in a baggy wont be hair!" Her eyes were dark.

"Oh trust me, you won't be able to touch my daughter when I rip your fucking head off!" Olivia threw the pieces of Nikole's hair that she'd managed to pull out of her head. "So yeah, make your threats!" she spat in Nikole's face glaring.

Michael sighed, "Olivia, don't," His eyes going to Nikole, "When we get out of here, you can have Alex," his voice dropped, he then exhaled thinking about him, the tunnel, he found himself missing him.

Ignoring Olivia and ignoring Lincoln who looked ready to kill her, Nikole looked directly at Michael. "Yeah? Good. But just so we're clear - If you try to screw me over, if I don't see Alex with you and Whistler after the escape. You'll need to worry about a lot more." Her voice was dark, threatening.

"Trust me, you'll see Mahone," Michael kept watching Nikole's eyes, "Too bad since digging the Tunnel, he's not mentioned you much..." Michael's voice very serious about it.

Olivia tilted her head looking over Michael feeling completely confused, "you're having a lot of conversations with Mahone then?" She asked slowly.

"Get lost Nikole, I don't want to see your face until I call you about the escape." Lincoln said seriously watching Nikole who didn't seem to carry any emotion with her anymore. Ignoring Michael's comment, Nikole waved with a cute expression. "Have a good day y'all!" She turned around on her heel, heading toward the car she came in.

Michael exhaled, "What did you two do?"

"We do!" Olivia glanced to her fingers pulling little pieces of hair tangled around her fingers, "She's all crazy hoe over Alex Mahone." Her eyes looked to Michael, "you did it again!" Olivia's finger pointed into his face.

"Olivia, I didn't do anything," Michael glanced to Lincoln. "I'll phone you if anything changes..." He turned walking away.

"This is wonderful, just... Wonderful." Lincoln said after Michael had disappeared back into the Prison. Looking over Olivia.

Olivia kept watching where Michael had went, "His eye did that twitch thing..." Her hand pointed, "Michael's eye twitch, when he's keeping something." Looking slowly to Lincoln.

"But what is he hiding? That's the thing that worries me." Lincoln sighed as they walked back toward the convertible.

Michael kept looking to the tunnel, for a second Alex was in the back digging still, Whistler at the front looking over Michael, "so, you've seen your brother and sister in law?" He kept a narrow voice.

Michael rolled his eyes, "Olivia isn't my sister in law, she's the girl my brother's knocked up." He stopped talking, "from what I can tell, he still doesn't know it."

Alex stopped digging for a second looking over Michael, "So, anything we need to know?"

"No, just your girlfriend turned up at the prison," Michael's voice dropped, "She really can't wait to see you out." He kept glaring.

Alex kept a serious expression, "Really, so she company again?" He kept his question light.

Whistler kept glancing from Alex to Michael and back again, "Well, you two done with your lovers quarrel." He moved passed Michael down the ladder, "This tunnel is too tight for the three of us." He disappeared.

Michael rubbed his temples, "You know, if you keep looking like that Michael, people are going to know." Alex's voice caught him off guard, Michael's eyes snapping to glare at Alex.

"Shut up," Michael kept looking over it, "You are," he stopped watching Alex starting to dig again. "Don't turn your back on me Alex!"

Alex stopped digging, "Well, you like your back to mine," he snickered, his eyes going to the shovel in his hands starting to dig it some more. "But are you suddenly growing a conscience now…" He kept chuckling.

Michael moved closer up the tunnel, "Alex!" He snapped grabbing the man's shoulder. "I mean it, shut up!" His voice was a dark hiss.

"Michael," Alex turned around, "Just admit, admit what happened." He kept watching his eyes, the fact he'd never really stared into another man's eyes this way.

Michael pulled away, but it was hard to in the space, "Alex, what happened, was a mistake." He kept his voice tense, the fact to him; he didn't know what it was. He'd had sex before, but some reason Alex, it wasn't something he wanted to keep in his mind. "Just drop it, dig, get back to the woman you love." He now went to get a hammer to start fixing the support beams.

"Michael, what you did for me, you didn't need to," Alex's voice hand dropped, the night of being alone in the cell, shaking, feeling the worse of the withdrawals. "So why the need to take it back?"

Michael turned sharp, couldn't have the impact he wanted, "Alex, do you really want to bring this up." For a second he couldn't stop Alex staring at him. "You want Nikole."

Alex dropped the shovel, "So, why of a sudden your caring about Nikole?" His eyes fixed on Michael, the man had gotten closer to him, he was breathing in and out sharp, he could see the details of his face. "I mean, not like you cared…"

"I cared about Sara, I cared about Nikole," His voice low, "you on the other hand, what was Nikole to you, enough for…"

"Ah, you're admitting what we did," Alex smirked, "You've never done that before?"

Michael kept a straight face, "Why are you so interesting on knowing my past now," His hands kept by his side, trying to keep a normal face.

Alex brushed a hand into his hair, "well, interested, only because, well." He kept moving forward; "You come into my cell, you, made the moves." For a second, he moved his face closer to Michael's.

"That was the fact, you want on this escape, you was a mess Alex, a fucking mess!" He now pointed into Alex's face, "So, really, shut…" Michael was broke off when Alex's lips crashed against his own.

Brushing his hands quickly into Alex's hair, Michael felt his eyes close tight; Alex's hands moving around Michael's back pulling him closer to him. Michael quickly pulling away from Alex, "What's wrong with you?" Michael snapped.

"You feel it, you can't deny what you felt," Alex was breathing heavy, his eyes fixed on Michael, watching his pupils dilate, fixed on him. "Don't start now."

"That night, I don't know what it was," Michael felt his hands running down his chest, the fact he could feel his hard on throbbing in his jeans, his eyes trying all he could to look away from Alex's mouth.

Alex smirked, "Really, you don't know what happened, what it was," Michael kept looking away from Alex as he spoke; Alex pulled Michael's face to look at him. "Was it the fact you kissed me first Michael? or that you and me…?"

Michael covered his hand to cover his mouth quickly looking around, "Look, what happened, it's, just," Michael's hand took his hand away, "do you have to yell it?"

Alex moved Michael's hand, "We," He didn't really know how to describe it; it wasn't like he'd ever done this kind of thing with a man, let alone a man he thought he hated.

"We fucked Alex," Michael glared into his eyes, "I don't know how, or why, but it's not going to happen, again." Trying to move away, Alex's hand quickly caught him while pulling him back. "Alex," He kept his tone dark, but Alex's lips forced on his again.

This time Michael returned the kiss; he pulled his hands through Alex's hair, feeling Alex's hand pulling at his long shirt, pulling Alex on top of him, his hand moving from Alex's hair to his shirt ripping it open, he looked to his exposed chest, breaking the kiss apart.

Michael's eyes, he couldn't argue anymore, Alex now taking off his shirt, his eyes studying over the tattoos, for a first time seeing them for what they really are, his hands running down Michael's bare chest, his lips meeting the skin on Michael's neck, he bit down hard, his hand moving down Michael's stomach, finding his hand over his groan, rubbing over his cock that was rock hard.

Michael groaned feeling Alex's hands working the front of his jeans, Michael's hands not knowing what to do, he kept watching Alex's head moving down, trailing kisses down his stomach, he felt his finger pulling the jeans off with his boxer too. Michael's eyes closed tight, his hands moving to his head feeling Alex's tongue running over his head, he gasped feeling Alex taking all of him into his mouth, leaning his back into the wall of the tunnel, he kept his eyes focused on the hole, anyone could walk in, his hands holding onto the dirt, inhaling and exhaling feeling Alex tongue working circles around his head, his hand running up and down his shaft.

Alex's could hear Michael's moans, licking and sucking harder, his felt Michael's hands now working into his hair, pulling it, he found he was face to face with Michael, Michael forcing their lips to crash into an intense kiss, their tongue wrestling against each other in a fight for dominance.

Alex feeling Michael's hands now on his trousers, forcing them down, his eyes dead set on his breaking the kiss, his eyes narrowed, Alex kept feeling his hear racing, Michael rubbing his hand, Alex moaned feeling his hand rubbing up and down his shaft, twisting at the top, for a second Michael's free hand moved Alex, his hand running down Alex's back.

Alex closed his eyes feeling Michael pushing inside of him, it was tight, he felt Michael hand moving around grabbing his cock, pushing into him harder.

Michael kissing and biting the side of Alex's neck, he felt himself pushing in harder, pulling out, he could stop himself, keeping himself pushing harder.

Alex's hand going over Michael, pulling his hand over his head, each pound he felt of Michael's cock inside of him, he couldn't control himself.

Feeling himself on the brink of cuming, Michael's hand moving faster over Alex's cock, Alex' moaning louder, Michael gritting his teeth, cuming hard, Alex cuming in his hand. "Fuck!" Alex grunted.

Michael kept looking forward, he slowly turned to see the hole, no one there, he kept trying to hope that no one saw. "We better get finishing this Tunnel," He exhaled hearing the sounds of voices. "Well," He quickly pulled his jeans back up, pulling his shirt on.

Alex kept breathing sharp, pulling his trousers back on, his shirt doing up as quick as he could, he didn't know how to act, but going back to digging.

Olivia kept playing with her fork looking to the food on her plate, "Tonight," Her voice small, "Are you sure, he said, night." Olivia kept trying to work it out, under the impression of a daytime escape was impossible.

"Tonight." Lincoln nodded, looking over his cell phone that had rung not so long ago.

"Well, what is to be of me with the events unfolding?" Olivia twirled her fork more, her eyes kept fixed on Lincoln, her tongue licking over her bottom lip feeling like this

Was all going to finally happen, it had to work this time?

"Well, I need to cut the power at the prison for Michael to make the escape," Lincoln looked over her, "I want you to be waiting for me in the Convertible so we can get to the beach. Where we'll be meeting Michael."  
"Waiting in can, for beach," Her eyes snapping to him, "Beach, you are aware of my," she glanced to the table, she felt awkward now, "My inability to swim..." She added feeling a complete fool.

"You'll be with me, I'll hold onto you, don't worry okay?" He smiled protectively. Before looking down at his cell phone. "I've gotta call Nikole to be waiting at the beach." He glared.

"Can we like, not..." Olivia felt sick with the sound of her name, "I mean, cos seriously, I am like, this close," Her index finger and thumb only millimetres apart, "from seeing her again, and stubbing her to death with a Biro pen."

"I know, I know - but.. We've got too and I'm going to make he wish she left her precious Mahone in SONA." Lincoln looked darkly around the hotel room.

"Fine," Olivia glanced over her plate, she didn't feel so much hungry now with everything going so fast, the rain had stopped, everything working out, then Lincoln's phone ringing again, "Damn, who is it..." she reached for the phone on the table. "Hello."

"Well, Hello, Olivia," Gretchen kept her tone smooth, "I would like to talk to the big guy..."

"For you," Olivia handed the phone over.

Lincoln rolled his eyes, "Yeah?" He said putting the phone against his ear, looking around the place they were getting lunch from.

"We're going to have a little meeting, just a little get together of us, to, well," Gretchen glanced over to Nikole, and beside her was Sofia, "A way to make sure everyone is doing their part." Her voice trailed off with a dirty smirk on her face to Sofia.

"You don't have to worry about that, but okay - Where and when?" He looked at the wall clock.

"How about, get your Asses here now!" Gretchen growled down the phone, "I'm texting you the location." she hung up quickly sending the address.

Olivia feeling a sinking sensation in her stomach, "I've got a feeling we're needed." She placed her hands from the table.

"Yup. Come on we've gotta go." Lincoln exhaled, looking over the location on the phone while standing up, fiddling with some cash, quickly putting it on the centre of the table.

Gretchen kept looking from Sofia to Nikole, her eyes on a subway sandwich, picking it up taking a bite. "You sure you're not hungry?" Gretchen's question was more aimed at Sofia, feeling the position of power, her eyes going over the hearty bread, chicken and salad with salsa, feeling herself biting into it aggressively.

As her stomach growled, Sofia looked at Gretchen with narrowed eyes, trying not to show how ready to piss herself she was. "No." She said darkly, but her eyes were all over that sandwich.  
Nikole looking around the warehouse, her legs crossed over one another, picking up a glass of fruit punch in a Martini glass, taking a sip. "Or thirsty?" She suggested swirling the juice carefully.  
Sofia looked at the swirling drink, her mouth dry. "Uh... No."

"Well, we can't say we didn't offer," Gretchen quickly placed her sandwich down listening to the sound of a car approaching, "Well, this will be the happy couple," she used this to rub into Sofia, for a reason, she liked to play with the girls emotions.  
Sofia did look unpleased, it made Nikole snickered when the large metal warehouse door swung open and Lincoln walked into the place, holding Olivia's hand.

"So, we're almost a full house," Gretchen kept looking from Lincoln to Olivia, "I'll like you to get Michael, and James on the phone."

Olivia kept still looking to Lincoln beside her, Sofia sitting next to Nikole; everything was annoying her, just a little bit more each time.

"Why? You'll see your boy!" Lincoln was all ready taking out his cell phone and dialling the number he'd gotten from Michael a while ago, listening to it ringing.

Olivia didn't want to speak, her eyes kept focused, watching everyone in the room. Her eyes were finally going back to Lincoln with his cell phone.

"Hello Linc," Michael spoke calmly, he didn't know what he was getting called away, but his voice sounded a little tense.

"You have Whistler with you?" Lincoln asked carefully, his eyes looking over Sofia with disgust as she sat with her legs spread apart even in a skirt.

"Yeah," Michael walked over to Whistler handing him the phone, the man gave Michael a glare, he didn't like how him and Mahone had been leaving him out of things, he took the phone holding it closer to his ear.

"What's wanted?" James asked down the phone, he didn't have a clue what was going on.

Lincoln looking to Gretchen, before glancing to Nikole, exhaled. "He's on the line." He said factually.  
"Oh, wonderful." Nikole grinned finally standing up from the table.

All James could do was listen to the other end of the conversation, a one that he wasn't really involved with.

Olivia now watching Nikole, her eyes going to Gretchen smirking, "James, I want you to pay very close attention." her voice aimed at the cell phone, her eyes locked onto Lincoln's face. "Nikole," Gretchen handed over a lit cigar.

"Thank you." Nikole smiled sinisterly, walking around, to stand behind Sofia who remained unmoving, looking forward, sweat beads breaking out across her face, feeling Nikole brushing the black hair from her neck.  
Lincoln watched, unsure of what Nikole was doing, before she brought the burning cigar against the back of Sofia's neck, pushing it against the skin hard.  
"AHHHHHH!" Sofia screamed out in pain.

Gretchen watched in amusement, if she was completely honest with herself, Nikole's actions were turning her on; she switched legs crossing over watching Sofia cry in pain.

"Burn her, burn her, burn the bitch!" Olivia couldn't control the voice, the fact she just said it out loud, her eyes kept focused on Sofia.

James hearing the scream, "Sofia, what are you doing to her?" He screamed down the phone, all he could do was listen.

Lincoln held the phone away from his ear when James started screaming, but his eyes were focused upon Olivia, "Livia." He whispered seriously.  
Tears were streaking down Sofia's cheeks, Nikole pulling the cigar away from Sofia's skin, pulled it back in a swift motion, the smell of burning flesh was surrounding the air between Sofia and Nikole.  
Nikole smirked, her eyes looking over Olivia, telling her to burn the woman sitting on the chair with a passionate hate in her voice.  
Hovering the Cigar over Sofia's skin again, Nikole pushed it back into her sink to untouched flesh, a few inches away from the first burn mark.  
"AHHHHHAHHH!" Sofia screamed again, closing her eyes tightly.

"What are the co-ordinates James?" Gretchen said while Nikole was burning Sofia again, the woman kept crying, James kept protesting loud from the phone. Gretchen's eyes staring at Olivia's, "She's liking this a little too much."

For a second Olivia wanted to cheer, but glanced to the expression on Lincoln's face, "No, no, please stop hurting her, don't, stop now, please..." The tone of Olivia's voice had less enthusiasm than a bunch of Emo kids at a My Chemical Romance concert.

Pulling the cigar from Sofia's neck, again, Nikole looked over it, still burning, Sofia's body shaking as she cried harder, "JAMES!" She cried out, she wanted him to save her from this, she didn't deserve this.  
"Oh please, Olivia." Nikole rolled her eyes, she brought the cigar down again, onto Sofia's shoulder. Feeling nothing while burning the woman.  
"The coordinates, James." Lincoln kept his voice even, his facial expression indifferent, inside glad this wasn't happening to Olivia.

"Okay, okay!" James cried out, his voice breaking down, "I am still working, but please, please..." His voice was from the loud speaker breaking down. "Just stop hurting her..."

Olivia pulled a sour face, her eyes narrowed at Sofia, she was crying and staring at Lincoln for help. "You know, I think if you burn her a few more times, make it even numbers..."

Gretchen coughed for a moment choking on her saliva, "What is your childhood Trauma?"

"Mom and Dad spent all my life grooming me to be a smart successful person, but the minute I got pregnant they denied my existence. Forcing me to marry someone who emotion neglected me, forcing me to be a house wife, before wanting to divorce me for a Mexican stripper name, Carla, and wanted to make me homeless."

Gretchen blinked a few time, feeling completely lost, "Anything else to add to that?"

"Yes, I am..."

"Olivia this can wait!" Michael snapped while still he could hear Sofia crying from the pain.

"Girls right, even numbers are always the way to go." Nikole looked at the three burn marks across Sofia's upper back. "Lets get a little Whimsical on this, shall we?" Nikole asked, for a moment her voice less Southern and more street-slag from New York.  
"Please Ahh!" Sofia pleaded the cigar burning into her skin a fourth time.  
Lincoln could smell the burning flesh, Sofia kept screaming on the fifth burn.

"The Coordinates..." Gretchen was sounding more impatient.

James now feeling helpless, "I need more time, but I will have them ready, please, please stop hurting her, and someone shut the bitch up who's laughing at all of this..."

Olivia quickly covered her mouth, "sorry, just, well, the smell of her burning skin is covering up the potent smell of her lack of hygiene in her vaginal area..."

Nikole started cracking up, it made the cigar push harder into Sofia's skin. "Oh, oh!" She giggled, before going serious and clearing her throat.  
"He says he'll have them, but he needs more time." Lincoln looked over from Nikole and Sofia to Gretchen.  
"And to make this even." Nikole pushed the cigar a sixth time into the skin, making Sofia cry harder and scream louder.  
When Nikole removed the cigar the sixth time, she put it down into an ashtray. Sofia covering her face, crying.

"James you've got two hours, or your Sofia, she's going to pay for it." Gretchen now looking over Olivia whose hands were both over her mouth, she knew the phone had gone dead, but felt like a horrible person.

Bringing the phone away from his ear, Lincoln slipped it back into his jean pocket. Turning to look over Olivia, mildly surprised she'd laugh at Sofia getting branded by a cigar. "Livia, we should go." He looked back toward the door, before turning and looking at Nikole who was playing with a first aid kit to taunt Sofia still whimpering in pain. "They should seriously re-think your Medical Degree." He snapped at her.  
"Oh honey, this is South America." Nikole said darkly.


	42. Chapter 43

Olivia closed her eyes while sitting on the bed, her eyes slowly looking over to Lincoln, "I have to ask," her voice calm while the small sheet was covering her up, "What brought the sudden need to do that?" her eyes going to her and his clothes all over the floor, they had to be at the prison in less than an hour.

Softly laughing, while turning over onto his side, his finger were brushing up against Olivia's uncovered bare arm, smiling. "I don't know, I just felt like ... Why? You didn't enjoy it?" He wondered with a worry.

"No, no it's not that," Olivia slowly looked over his face, "It's just, I wasn't expecting it," her eyes focused into his. "It's kinda like in the movies." Her voice careful with her point, "when a big event is going to happen, men feel the need to make a big implosive act, to feel they haven't let anything unfinished, in case they... Die."

Looking over Olivia again, Lincoln looked away for a minute. "Huh, well. I never knew that but it does explain a lot." He pointed out, now thinking about it.

"I'm prone to over analyse everything," Olivia for a second glanced into Lincoln's eyes, the shade of the green, even with small flecks of blue, her palm came to cup his face softly. "I'm scared, I," her eyes going to the sheet now, it wasn't the right time; she didn't want to put the pressure of the pregnancy on top of the pending escape.  
"Don't be scared, Olivia. I won't let anything ever happen to you. Ever." Lincoln's eyes were looking deeply into hers, getting lost within them. "I promise you that much." He lent down and kissed her on the lips lightly.

"I'm not scared for me," Olivia kept looking over Lincoln; she quickly reached into the bedside cabinet, taking out a nine millimetre. "I am pretty set for being safe." She placed it on the bed now feeling weird having a gun.

With large eyes, Lincoln looked over the gun, "Well, yes I guess to say you are... Safe." He whispered.

Olivia slowly moved the gun from the bed onto the table, "I think it's only fair," now exhaling, "I think I'll need clothes, she moved off the bed lifting her bra up, "You really had to rip it?" she rolled her eyes pulling the white vest top on, then finding her denim shorts.

"I get carried away sometimes, I'm sorry." Lincoln shifted his hands to find his boxers, pulling them on under the covers before standing up, remembering the meeting at the Prison.

Olivia finished getting dressed running her hand through her hair, making it neater than before. "There is carried away, then there is desperate to get some cos the place is empty or not..." Turning around, she glanced over Lincoln, "Do I look okay to walk into a prison."

"Technically you aren't walking into the Prison, but yes. You look perfect." He'd brushed some wrinkles from her shirt.

"Cool," Olivia started to look around for shoes, "This is going to be the last meet, before we all get it over and down with." Standing up, glancing over Lincoln, "we're going to finally get all this crap over with."

"Finally, sounds real nice right now." Lincoln grinned, looking over her before picking up his shoes, setting them down onto the ground and stepping into them.

Gretchen felt pleased pulling up to the prison with Nikole, Sofia in the back, her eyes kept forward, "Does she always smell that way?" She asked quickly avoiding looking into the back seat, just wanting this all over with already.

While nodding seriously, Nikole also spoke; "Oh yeah, always like that." She sighed, looking to the dry Soil around the Prison.  
Sofia whimper, still in pain from the burns on her back and being upset about people not liking her.

"Go figures," Her eyes going around to see if Lincoln would be pulling up into the parking lot soon, for a few moments felt like it was finally falling into place. "I figure, when all this is over with, you'll be rushing off with Mahone?"

"Hopefully." Nikole said nodding slowly, her thumb brushing under her lower lip, as she wore dark tinted sunglasses, looking out the passenger window, looking at a cloud of dust getting closer to the SONA driveway behind a car.

"See, that what makes me wonder," Gretchen kept looking to Nikole, "you're passing on a lot, you are what the company look for in their employees." Now her hand reached over brushing a piece of hair from behind her ear, "you're what I look for."

Looking away from the window, Nikole's eyes hidden behind the sunglasses were looking over Gretchen. "Am I?" Her voice was alluring. Slightly curious about this, but she kept reverting thoughts back to Alex.

Gretchen simply just nodded while looking to the prison, "Well, looks like they finally showed," Opening her door getting out the car, she glanced to the back seat where Sofia was. "Don't try anything silly, you won't get hurt!"

Squeaking, Sofia nodded carefully getting out of the back seat as Nikole exited the front.  
Lincoln looking toward them from behind the cars windshield, exhaled. "This is it." He looked tired.

Olivia kept beside Lincoln, her eyes just glancing from Gretchen to Nikole, but kept completely quiet. "Well, yes, we better all be nice and friendly." Gretchen turned to Nikole, "If you want, you can keep Sofia in her place." Walking towards the sign in hut, Gretchen kept her game face, Olivia simply following behind.

"Oh it's like Christmas has early for old Nikole." Nikole said to herself, fixing her top quickly before walking behind Lincoln who had shaken his head quickly.  
Sofia looked back at Nikole biting her lip, walking behind Lincoln but kept glancing back to Nikole in case she went crazy bitch again and pulled out another cigar. Sofia still had nightmares about that - the feeling of the burning into her flesh, the smell.  
The lack of remorse was from everyone around her, except James. James who would rescue her if he hadn't been inside of SONA.

Gretchen inhaled, "Well, well isn't this nice," Her eyes glancing to Michael, Alex and James all on the other side of the fence, "The whole team together." Her voice was a harsh calm.

Olivia kept watching Michael; he glanced from her to Lincoln, for a second Olivia knew the question burning behind his light blue eyes. Olivia could only shake her head softly, her hands behind her back.

Lincoln didn't understand the head shaking coming from Olivia but hadn't really clued into the fact of the matter.  
His green eyes drifted from Michael to James, the man his brother was placed into SONA because of.  
"James..." Sofia whispered sadly, her brown eyes looked like a lost puppies who had been kicked and left in the outskirts of a ghetto playground.  
"Shut up." Nikole rolled her eyes to Sofia; her whining was enough to make small children attempt suicide.

Olivia side glanced to Lincoln; it was still in that awkward holding pattern. Her hands not knowing what to do, she kept quite, best to just be an observer.

Michael inhaled, "the escape still goes through tonight," He kept his tone calm, but moment of watching Sofia.

James inhaled, "I want to guarantee, when I get out, that Michael, Lincoln, Olivia and L.J walk free from all of this."

Gretchen laughed, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you had an option in this matter." Her eyes narrowed, "The coordinates, now!"

James took a piece of paper out of his pocket; quickly he tore it into two pieces. "You can have half now, the other half when we are out of here."

"Oh you've got to be joking." Nikole laughed watching Sofia's eyes misting up, James hadn't mentioned her.  
"James... What are you doing?" Sofia asked looking worried feeling Nikole's grip on her lower arm getting tighter it made Sofia wince.  
"The rest of the coordinates, now!" Lincoln demanded trying to regain the powerful motive he once had.

Olivia slapped Lincoln, "Hello, our safety!" glaring lightly, her attention to Michael, "how long?"

Michael shifted his weight from one foot to the other, "We've got a few things to fix, but as soon as the sun goes down." He looked to Lincoln, "I need you to do something on the outside."

Gretchen inhaled, "Well," taking the piece of paper from James; she glanced over it, then took something out her pocket. "This is going to count down the time you have left," She smirked, "When the time runs out, Sofia, L.J..." she grinned, "you get the idea..."

Lincoln rubbed his face slowly while his eyes focused on his younger brothers. "Yeah, what?" He side glanced behind him seeing Sofia looking at James like no one else was around.

Olivia glanced from Sofia, back to James, who was staring at Gretchen, Finally onto Michael and Alex very close to each other. "Erm, right..." Olivia exhaled, "Tonight, this isn't going to be safe for me."

Michael side glanced to Alex, "No, it won't be safe for you."

Gretchen rolled her eyes, "Right now, don't care." Her hand pointed to James, "Get it done." she turned to Nikole, "you coming with me?"

Giving a slight nod of her head, Nikole turned away from the fence. Looking over Gretchen while Sofia seemed to turn and start following like a puppy.  
Lincoln remained still. "This isn't going to be safe for anyone." He then glanced at James. "Just don't mess this up." He warmed like a tough guy.  
Olivia felt her eyes resisting the need to roll; to try and understand Lincoln's need to always be the hard guy. Now placing a hand up, her eyes on Michael, "I'll see you soon." She put her hand down turning to walk away, she watched Gretchen helping Nikole put Sofia back into a car, finally realising all along that maybe Nikole wasn't worth trusting, and she could really trust anyone now.  
Lincoln had started to walk away from the fence. His shoes kicking dust up from the dried ground. Also making crunchy noises he watched Olivia from a few meters away. Biting the inside of his cheek, he just wanted this to go as swimmingly as possible without any issues. ''You okay?" He asked, his fingers brushed the side of her arm, but his voice was still rough.  
"Well consider the facts of the past few weeks that have past us," She exhaled, "I'm not even sure what I feel right now." She avoided to look at Lincoln, the car getting closer, the sooner she could get the drama out of her head. "We've got a lot to do in such little time." her voice not stone, but it had a frosty bite to it.  
Lincoln could feel the frosty in her voice; he didn't say anything more about it.  
He reached into his pocket. Checking the time like he had been since this morning.  
"It'll be done and over soon." He said sharply, but somehow he doubted that.

Gretchen didn't like waiting, the past week had been slow with little or no results that could possible be worse. Events that made her judgement look bad, the fact she was failing, but most of all looking to Sofia crying, it was annoying the hell out of her, even the youngest girl seemed to not like it.

Elle May being tied up, sat between L.J and Sofia, L.J kept his cool, while Sofia was a big cry baby, "Are we going to let go soon?"

Gretchen smiled, "If your uncle doesn't mess it up."

Elle May rolled her eyes, "Michael isn't my uncle, plus I know he won't mess it up."  
L.J. was glaring but looked calm while inside he was freaking out.  
Sofia bawling beside him wasn't helping, nor was the smell coming from her.  
"I wouldn't put to much faith in that." Nikole said standing beside Gretchen before laughing.  
Elle May shook her head, "I'm just not going to bother, maybe it's just me, or maybe it's the fact being kidnapped isn't going to be forgotten quickly."

Gretchen glanced over the young girl, "Well, maybe it won't need to be forgotten." She smirked while thinking of this all finally being over with.  
"I can't wait to get out of here, can you put a fan in here or something?" L.J. said looking at Sofia before looking at Nikole and Gretchen.  
"Hey, be lucky its only forty-five degrees in here and not fifty-five outside! You try sitting beside THAT in the hot son." Nikole snapped.  
Gretchen just kept thinking of how long the night was, the feeling of not knowing, now they were at the meeting point, where they would soon have it all over. "Don't worry," Her eyes focused on Nikole's, "Soon it'll all be over with."  
"Better be." Nikole nodded sharply, her hair up in a tight bun, her expression dark. She just wanted to see Alex. "Because I swear if Michael fucks up." She muttered.  
Gretchen smirked, "don't worry, he won't, if he knows what's good for him, he won't..." Her voice trailed off while looking over the two kids in the van, she didn't really care about them, all she wanted to complete this mission once and for all.


End file.
